The Slytherin Heart
by Farbautidottir
Summary: A tale of ambition, cunning, pride, and above all love, this is the untold story of the strange events surrounding the 1792 Triwizard Tournament. Set against the political backdrop of revolutionary France, the three heirs of Slytherin look to find their way in a changing world while remaining true to their hearts and keeping favor with Britain's most powerful man, Septimus Malfoy.
1. A New Wand

**Chapter 1. A New Wand**

Wilhelmina Gamp had no plans to one day become the grandmother of one of the most terrible Dark Wizards to range the Earth. In fact, on that mild August day in 1792 at the Port of Dublin, her sixteen-year-old heart only held frustration at how unfair it was that Ilvermorny had not let her take her wand with her when she recently moved back to the British Isles because she would not turn of age until October 23.

As she withstood one last squeeze farewell from her mother, Wilhelmina's father, Ardan Gamp, urged, "We really must go."

At his words, Dipsas Gamp released her only living child. Their son, Ciaran, had been killed a year and a half prior. An event witnessed solely by Wilhelmina who managed to escape through illegally using magic to disapparate.

"Promise you will write me, Willa." Dipsas pressed. Her blue eyes were commanding, a trait her daughter's possessed as well.

"I promise again, mother." Willa assured her. "Galanta knows the way to America and I am certain she will always find you."

They glanced back at Galanta, the family boreal owl, caged on top of Willa's luggage. Aunt Nerodia stood beside the luggage cart, already having said goodbye to her older sister, Dipsas. She and Uncle Castor Black, along with cousins Rigel and Elnath Black, had come to Ireland a fortnight before to visit with the Gamps and return Willa to Black Manor in England.

The International Statute of Secrecy restrictions had only become tighter after Rappaport's Law went into effect by the Magical Congress of the United States of America (MACUSA) two years before, so while they used the Floo Network to arrive at the Gamp estate outside Dublin, they would leave with their niece via ferry, the Muggle choice of transport.

Rappaport's Law limited interaction between magical folk and No-Majs (called Muggles in Britain and Ireland) due to a breach scandal in MACUSA nearly exposing the entire wizarding world to non-magical people. Under the law, interactions with No-Majs could only be for purposes necessary to perform daily activities. The British Ministry of Magic did not agree with the law.

As Ardan Gamp was head of the Scourer Hunter Division in MACUSA's Agency for the Protection of Wizarding Secrecy, the Gamp family's connections to the governing body and the law itself caused a sense of anxiety among Ardan and Dipsas. That combined with the nefarious circumstances surrounding their son's death, it seemed most logical to send their daughter to live with relatives in the safety of England and to finish out her studies at the prestigious Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The ship's mates began to release the sails and a final boarding call sounded out. Willa watched as her parents boarded, steeling herself to the emotions of it all. Yes, they were leaving her in a country she had scarcely lived, having moved to America at age eight and not returned since. Yes, she had to leave her beautiful snakewood wand behind, the rarity of its wood and its connection to Ilvermorny's founder, Isolt Sayre, and their mutual ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, always emboldened her wand skills. But there was plenty to be excited for here in Britain, not to mention she was glad for the opportunity to put an ocean between herself and her father.

Cousin Elnath Black was her year in school and, despite the distance between them the last eight years, they had remained in contact through frequent and divulging letters. They were close like sisters, and it was Elnath's hand that closed tight around Willa's now. The girls looked to one another, their eyes holding the others for a long moment of understanding before Willa broke into a bright smile.

"I simply cannot wait to be sorted at Hogwarts." She said.

"Alongside all the first years, what a laugh that will be." Elnath said, gleeful.

"To which house do you think I will sort?" Willa pressed.

"I pray Slytherin so we can bunk together!" Elnath exclaimed. "I will have Prefect's Quarters this year."

"I am a Horned Serpent at Ilvermorny. Truly I would think it strange for me not to sort Slytherin." Willa agreed.

"One last wave farewell, girls." Aunt Nerodia called lightly to them.

They looked back to the leaving ship, bound for Boston, and both gave full armed waves to Willa's parents with their outside arms. Their inner arms remained linked by their hands.

"Come now, the ferry departs at half past." Uncle Castor said. "I have no desire to stay in this wretched country a moment longer than that."

He turned on his heel sharply, his long coat tail flouncing a touch as he did, which sent the girls into giggles.

"You two better mind yourselves." Rigel teased.

Elnath gave her older brother a scowl and he laughed before quietly casting a spell to move the luggage cart. He held onto its handles to pretend he was controlling it, so no Muggle on the quay would notice. The two female cousins hurried after Aunt Nerodia and Uncle Castor towards the ferry landing area.

* * *

Though the ferry trip was uneventful and the waves calm, Willa felt as though a weight lifted from her as they crossed into Welsh waters. A fresh start awaited her here in Britain. Soon they were to the portkey the Blacks had left at the wizard-run Holyhead Inn for safekeeping. This sent them all to the White Horse Tavern in the village of Longcot in England where they boarded their waiting Aethonan-drawn carriage to Black Manor. The wings of the aethonans were rendered invisible under a Concealment charm so they appeared mere horses to the village's Muggles.

The stately manor, a formidable size to Muggles and even larger inside due to charms, was located a few miles from Longcot and boasted a grand view of the Uffington White Horse from its south-facing windows.

"This is your room, Miss Wilhelmina." The Blacks' House Elf told Willa as she opened the door for her.

"Thank you, Mirella." Willa said, smiling at the pathetic looking creature. From Elnath's letters, she knew that Uncle Castor treated Mirella with disdain and sometimes cruelty, but that Elnath often sneaked her treats.

At Willa's formal gratitude, Mirella brightened and asked with a high-pitched squeak, "Is there anything else Mirella can help you with, Miss Wilhelmina?"

"No, I am satisfied." Willa smiled again at the house elf, who now looked less pathetic.

"Very well, Mirella will leave you, miss." Mirella said, giving a nod.

"A moment," Willa said, remembering the extra pastry in her travel pocket. Mirella froze in place, unsure how to express herself to the newcomer, and Willa rummaged for the treat. "Here we are!" she exclaimed, spinning to face Mirella, whose eyes immediately widened with delight.

"Oh, Mirella could never take such a delicacy from Master's niece." Mirella said.

"I insist." Willa forced the pastry into Mirella's feeble hands. "But perhaps we should not mention it to anyone?"

Mirella nodded fervently, having just taken a small bite. Her ears seemed to swell with pleasure at the taste of the sweet bread.

"Mirella will keep Miss Wilhelmina's kindness a secret." She assured Willa.

They shared another smile and then Mirella snapped her bony fingers and disapparated.

Willa turned to the room and debated how much to unpack. She would only be there a week before going to Hogwarts. The space was a cheery corner suite, with both south-facing and west-facing windows. It was clearly one of the best situated rooms in the manor. Willa knew that only a visit from the most prestigious of guests would force her to give it up. She abandoned the daunting task of her trunk for the moment and went to the window sill to sit, looking out over the prehistoric monument in the distance.

"Hard to believe it is mere chalk." Rigel remarked from the doorway in reference to the Uffington White Horse.

Willa jumped with alarm, not realizing he was there.

"Sorry to frighten you." Rigel laughed easily, walking into the room. Willa did not protest, so he continued to the window and stood by her.

"Not to worry," Willa assured him.

"You really should not bribe Mirella." Rigel said.

"Have you come to lecture me?" Willa sighed. She did not know Rigel well, only through Elnath's letters, which rarely mentioned him except when of consequence to her welfare.

Now Rigel sighed. This was not going as planned.

"Not at all. I wanted to check on you, make sure you were well and everything was appointed to your liking." He said.

Willa paused a moment to examine her cousin anew. He was tall with dark features, quite opposite Elnath's stunning blonde curls and bright blue eyes that mimicked her own. He was handsome though, and she was certain he would be the object of many eligible young ladies' affections at Hogwarts. Perhaps, Willa decided, his interest in her wellbeing was merely familial concern and nothing more.

"Everything is to my liking, yes." Willa replied finally.

"I am glad to hear." He nodded.

"How old are you again? Eighteen?" Willa asked.

"I turn eighteen come December." He explained. "This is to be my final year at Hogwarts."

"What are your plans after?" Willa pressed though she was only slightly curious.

"I have an offer from Mr. Septimus Malfoy to apprentice him at the Ministry. It is a very generous offer."

"Is he the Minister of Magic? I thought it was Unctuous Osbert?" Willa asked, alarmed she might be so out of touch with British politics that she did not even know the current Minister of Magic.

"It is Unctuous Osbert, yes. Septimus is his Chief Advisor and the Majority party leader. Though if you ask anyone who knows, it is Mr. Malfoy who is in charge. Unctuous is a moronic ninny." Rigel laughed.

"Seems to be mostly ninnies in charge, truly." Willa mumbled.

"What about your great-grandfather, the first Minister of Magic?" Rigel protested.

"No, Ulick Gamp was not a ninny." Willa conceded. "But I am not certain I plan to go into politics if that is what you suggest."

"Why ever not? You possess all the pertinent connections." Rigel pressed.

"I have greater aspirations." Willa grinned.

"Pray, tell." Rigel said, smiling with amusement.

"Private aspirations," She said.

In truth, she had no specific career aspirations. Given her father's political career, she was very engaged with current affairs and found government mostly fascinating. Something inside her though kept her from wanting to follow in her father's footsteps.

Rigel rolled his eyes. "Well do not impart that inclination on the Sorting Hat. It will not know what to do with you."

"It will know I am Slytherin. As descendants of Salazar himself, surely all Gaunts must be." Willa said with confidence.

"While our mothers are both Gaunts, I am afraid it does not work that way." Rigel lamented. Willa knew he was Slytherin though.

"What about the Gaunts?" Elnath chimed from the doorway.

"Elnath!" Willa exclaimed, happy for the interjection.

"Rigel, are you boring our dear cousin to tears already? She has not been here but an hour." Elnath asked. It was hard to tell if she was being sarcastic or not.

"No," Rigel said. "But I suppose that is my cue to leave."

"Are you coming with us tomorrow to Diagon Alley?" Willa asked him.

"Without question. I have N.E.W.T.s this year and will need plenty of materials. Not to mention a new set of dress robes for the Yule Ball."

"The Yule Ball? Do you plan to participate in trials for the Triwizard Tournament?" Elnath asked her brother doubtfully.

"I have no time for that." Rigel said impatiently.

"Then why would you need more dress robes? Beauxbatons plays host to the tournament this year." Elnath continued.

"Well, according to Mr. Malfoy, the French Ministry received too many letters of concern from Beauxbatons parents regarding the safety of their children amidst all the Muggle violence." Rigel said in a lowered voice. "So, there are plans to permit Hogwarts to host instead, as Durmstrang hosted the last one five years ago."

"That is ridiculous." Elnath said.

"You will not be trying out either!" Rigel said.

"Because I am entering for a spot at the Wizarding Schools Potions Championships!" Elnath retorted.

"I am going to try out." Willa interjected, mostly to end their bickering.

It worked, as her cousins both spun to look at her, shocked.

"Really?" Elnath asked.

"Why not?" Willa shrugged. "Is the prize not eternal glory? I could handle that."

"It would help with your private aspirations." Rigel muttered.

Willa flashed them both a smile and then asked, "What exactly do trials entail?"

Elnath laughed, "Headmaster Hayward will explain it all at the Welcome Feast. Now come with me, I need to show you something."

She led Willa down the hallway to her own room, which was gold and green in color with north-facing windows.

"Sit there." Elnath said, pointing to a chair by the unlit fireplace.

Willa did so and Elnath closed the door then proceeded to pull out her wand. Willa looked on, shocked. Underage magic use outside of school had dire consequences in America, particularly when a wand was used since it then could be proven in court. As a result, Willa had become proficient in wandless magic.

" _Accio_ letter." Elnath said, doing the basic wand motions to activate the spell. She added a whispered word that Willa could not understand and another two swishes of her wand.

"A password protection?" Willa asked, impressed. It was advanced magic, though nothing she did not know herself.

"This house has no respect for privacy." Elnath groaned. "Bear that in mind."

"I will." Willa nodded. "So, what is the letter?"

"Here, read it. I do not mind."

Willa opened the parchment to discover elegant script spelling out the following message:

My Esteemed Elnath,

I feel terrible writing this to you at all, but I feel I must. It is the pull of moral obligation that leads me to portray the details of my brother's actions of late. I will speak plainly so my message is not misunderstood. Quintus has pledged himself to Catherine Avery this summer. I know this news must shock you, but I did not wish you to return to Hogwarts unaware of the development. Should you see to my letter, please do so discreetly so my brother does not intercept it thinking your owl has come for him.

My sincerest apologies.

Your dear friend,

Octavia Malfoy

"Sincerest apologies?" Willa was indignant. Quintus Malfoy and her cousin had been attached for more than a year. "She is lying. This is a scheme."

"I wish I could believe that. Quintus has not called on me once this summer. Rigel never makes reference to Mr. Malfoy mentioning him or me in their communications. Not to mention we are yet to receive invitation to Malfoy Manor's traditional end of summer ball." Elnath said. The Blacks were usually the first family invited.

"Who is Catherine Avery?" Willa asked, though she knew the surname was of pureblood inheritance.

"Some Ravenclaw girl. She is very nice, but also quite plain. While she is pureblood and well connected, she is not Slytherin. This gives me some small hope. Mr. Malfoy is very particular about these things, as you know." Elnath reported. Septimus Malfoy's predisposition to Slytherins was well documented in Elnath's letters to Willa.

"What do you plan to do?"

"Nothing at all. If he has pledged himself to her, then he shall let me know given we were attached as recently as June by all accounts. It would be quite shameful for him not to do so."

"I agree. What if he says nothing, will you inquire?"

"I have yet to decide." Elnath sighed. "What do you think?"

Willa shook her head, unsure what to suggest. Elnath nodded her understanding of this and then placed the incantation back on the letter to render its contents illegible once more.

"Do you fancy a stroll through the gardens? I feel restless." Willa asked.

"I would love that." Elnath brightened. "You can finally meet Patrick!"

Now Willa brightened. Patrick was the garden snake Elnath befriended years ago, and she often boasted of his brilliant dry wit. Willa was yet to meet him, of course, and the gardens became an even more exciting prospect.

"Rigel is a Parselmouth too, right?" Willa asked her cousin.

"Yes, and mother. Does Aunt Dipsas speak Parseltongue?" Elnath asked.

"No, only me." Willa confirmed. "Ciaran did not either."

Elnath only nodded. As Willa almost never mentioned her brother since his death she dared not press, and they set out for the gardens.

The day passed easily from there and Patrick did not disappoint. He had both girls rolling with laughter until the sun began to set. They accompanied the adder back to his nest before heading inside for supper.

The whole of the Black Manor was to bed early after such a long day. Wilhelmina slept soundly through the early morning until Elnath came to wake her around eight. Mirella sent up and then collected breakfast, and then Willa dressed with the help of Aunt Nerodia's magic.

Everyone stood by the grand fireplace in the formal sitting room and took turns throwing the Floo Powder into the hearth and shouting, "Diagon Alley!" The resulting green engulfed each member until Mirella was the only living being left in Black Manor. For her part, she immediately cleaned the soot stirred up by the Floo travel so the task would not be forgotten later and punishment doled out by Master Black.

* * *

Willa's first stop had to be to Gringotts since Dragots and other American monies were not accepted in Britain. Rigel asked if he could go straight to the robe shop for dress robes. This prompted Aunt Nerodia to require her presence for fashion advice, followed soon by Elnath offering to join at Rigel's pleading expression. Thus Willa set off alone with her uncle for the Goblin bank.

She had not been to Diagon Alley since childhood and its chaos and energy entranced her until they entered Gringotts and she was transformed by the splendors of the counting room. Crystal chandeliers flooded rainbows of light throughout the hall and the polished marble floors and columns reminded her of the classical look of the federal-style architecture, so popular in America at the moment.

"Breathtaking, is it not?" a man said to her.

His intrusion brought Willa back to the cordial realities of society until she caught sight of him. No longer breathtaking was the room in comparison to this man. Willa knew immediately he was at bare minimum a decade her senior, but the elegance and confidence of his countenance forced a small blush to her cheeks. His long, sleek blond hair was tied back with a black satin ribbon and his robes fell smartly around his physique. Never had Willa felt this form of attraction. His light blue eyes glistened with a secret that she longed to know. Then, as if he could read her thoughts, the beautiful man produced a charming smile, a gift especially for her.

As it is with all precious things, the moment could not last and soon was dismantled by the next word from her uncle's mouth.

"Septimus!" Uncle Castor cried as jovially as Willa thought the disagreeable man was able.

"Castor, how have you been?" Septimus Malfoy responded with a bright candor.

"Well, quite well. We went to visit with Nerodia's family much of July in Dublin. I am happy to be returned to England." He added. "Ah, but you will not have met my niece, Nerodia's sister Dipsas' child. May I present Miss Wilhelmina Gamp."

Willa gave a slight curtsy, as was custom at formal introductions, and Septimus bowed his head.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Gamp." He said. When they both stood erect once more he continued, "You are of relation to Ulick Gamp, are you not?"

"Yes, he was my great-grandfather." Willa replied. She and Castor became aware that the entirety of the counting room drew quiet, the spectators' eavesdropping no longer discreet. Neither minded the attention. People of their stature were accustomed to being watched.

"He was a fine man, I am told." Septimus said, eloquently ignoring the engrossments of the room.

"I am told the same." Willa replied curtly. She had never met her famous great-grandfather.

Septimus furrowed his brow for a moment so brief Willa could not be certain he had, but it caused her to wonder why he might. It was then she realized she had begun using occlumency when her great-grandfather's name had been mentioned. A common habit for her, as the practice and consequently its opposite, legilimency, were taught at Ilvermorny starting in fourth year. This gave her pause. If Septimus were now concerned for not being able to read her thoughts, it would lend evidence to the truth he had been using legilimency on her this entire time.

"You must know my son, Quintus?" Septimus asked, attempting to draw Willa's gaze again. Visual contact was required to initiate legilimency.

"No, Wilhelmina has only moved back this summer from America. She starts at Hogwarts next week." Uncle Castor explained.

"Ah yes, I recall now Rigel mentioning this." Septimus nodded and returned his piercing gaze to Willa to employ a different tactic, "Everything here must seem so refined in comparison to America."

Willa seethed. What a narrow-minded man to presume such a thing. She wanted nothing more than to humble him, and so she allowed herself the memory of her brother and the long afternoons they practiced the art of legilimency on one another at Ilvermorny.

Once prepared, she looked directly into Septimus' eyes and cast the silent spell to push into his mind. Though he blocked her, the affront came as a surprise. Her magic was strong, shown by the sudden clenching of Septimus' teeth while he fought through the pain of his occlumency.

Willa smiled at his suffering and responded to his insult, "On the contrary, I fear what America might lack in refinement, it compensates for in resilience. Command of magic without use of wand is commonplace, for example, something yet to take root in the British Isles. Have you opportunity to visit the former Colonies, Mr. Malfoy?"

The crowd went from silence to murmured delight at Willa's challenge to such an influential man. The distinct laughter of a woman rose above the murmurs. Willa could see its owner from her peripheral vision, but could not risk breaking eye contact with Septimus to get a closer look.

Septimus for his part was turning a shade of red. Willa smiled brighter and added the suggestion he ought to visit should he have the chance. "I find a fresh perspective is always insightful." She finished and withdrew her Legilimency spell.

"I could not agree more, Miss Gamp." Septimus said, finally recovered from her attacks. "And I would be very remiss not to extend an invitation to you alongside your uncle and his family to the end of summer ball at Malfoy Manor this Friday."

"We would be honored to attend." Uncle Castor said. Willa surmised this had been his goal all along. She thought of Rigel and Elnath and both their futures relying on the Malfoys and determined she ought to play into the man's stature.

"How kind an offer." She said in a humbled tone. "What a thrill that will be!"

"I am delighted to hear it. I will have an owl dispatched with the details." Septimus said. He gave them both a nod and lingered on Willa a moment before turning sharp on his heel to leave the bank.

Quite unaware he had just bore witness to a magical power play, Uncle Castor began to walk toward a free Goblin at the counter. Willa followed in step, turning once to glance again at Septimus Malfoy. When she did so, she found he too had turned to glance at her and their eyes met once more, both pairs conveying a continued intrigue.

When she looked front again, she realized a woman now blocked their path. Willa connected this was the same woman who had laughed before. The woman was tall with intelligent eyes and appeared her uncle's age. Her demeanor seemed pleasant enough.

"Excuse you." Uncle Castor said to her, his voice back to its usual cool.

"I wanted to introduce myself, Miss Gamp." The woman said, not moving. "I am Artemisia Lufkin. I worked with your father before he took the post at MACUSA."

"Do not speak to my niece without introduction." Castor growled. Artemisia remained unmoved.

"It is fine, uncle." Willa protested. She looked to Artemisia, "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ms. Lufkin, but why do you wish to meet me?"

"I admire your spirit. I will watch your progress at Hogwarts with interest. Good day." She said with kindness and a small nod, and left the two to their business with the Goblins.

"Who is she?" Willa inquired.

"She is nobody. She works at the Ministry, fancies herself as capable as men in the way of politics."

Willa would later learn Artemisia was the Opposition party leader, equal in position to Septimus Malfoy. Hardly nobody.

"MACUSA has a female president." Willa pointed out to her uncle. The Ministry of Magic had never had a female Minister of Magic.

Uncle Castor scoffed at Willa's comment and then said harshly, "And if that wretched Emily Rappaport had half the wit of a man, your brother would still be alive."

Willa bit her tongue, thankful they had arrived at the counter and Uncle Castor's attention was focused on requesting access to the Gamp family vault. Her mother had warned her not to provoke him regardless of the foul things he might say or do. Though Dipsas held no ill regard for the House of Black, she was not pleased with her younger sister's choice in husband. An opinion she frequently divulged to her daughter.

* * *

From Gringotts they went directly to Ollivander's so Willa could purchase her new wand. As she started through the threshold, Uncle Castor did not follow.

"I am going to find the others. You will be fine?" he said. Willa could not be sure the final part was indeed a question, but she knew purchasing a wand would not require his assistance, so she nodded and he left.

As she regarded the dark and dusty wand shop, a vivid purple cushion on the windowsill appeared to be the only new thing in it. The sound of a bell rang out from a back room and an eerie silence followed. She glanced around at the stacks of thin wand boxes, towering to the ceiling, and finally heard the shuffling of footsteps approach.

"Good morning," a man said in a soft voice. She did not deem him old, but he was not young either.

"Hello, good morning." Willa said, his calm demeanor took her somewhat off-guard. In America, you were given a wand, rather than shopping for one. The entire experience was new to her.

"You need a new wand, I see." The man said. "Ilvermorny, was it?"

"Yes…" Willa replied. She did not feel he used legilimency on her, but how would he know this?

"Your accent gave you away, my dear. A touch Irish, but mostly American. Here, come, let us get you measured." He smiled to comfort Willa from her sudden realization and embarrassment of her accent. The man brought out a measuring tape from his robe. "I am Gerbold Ollivander. Please, tell me about your last wand."

"It was snakewood, of the original tree that grew on Ilvermorny premises. The one they say grew from Salazar Slytherin's wand buried in that spot. The core Horned Serpent horn." Willa noted.

Gerbold nodded absently, tending to the measurements.

"Twelve and a half inches?" he asked.

"Yes."

He nodded again and looked her in the eye quite closely. She implemented occlumency, but there was no need. Gerbold Ollivander could read witches and wizards like the footnotes of a book, finding the abnormalities without much difficulty and matching them to the corresponding wandlore attributes.

"Yes, let us just try…" he trailed off, already to a stack of wand boxes, pulling one down swiftly. He held the wand out to Willa then stated what it was, "Holly, supple flexibility with a Phoenix feather core."

Once he stepped aside, she swished and flicked her wrist while giving the incantation, " _Wingardium Leviosa,_ " towards the quill by the leger on the small desk. Nothing happened.

"No, I suppose not." Gerbold frowned and snatched the wand from her. He placed it on the purple window cushion since she was using the desk for spells and went to a different corner of the shop.

He returned with a heavier wand saying, "Oak, slightly springy with a dragon heartstring core."

Willa repeated the charm to no results and Gerbold shook his head. He placed the wand beside the rejected holly wand and with sudden levity went to the stack beside the one he had just pulled from.

"Ivy, reasonably supple with a dragon heartstring core," he nodded, more certain about this one.

Willa closed her eyes and focused. Perhaps she was not performing well enough for the wands? At Ilvermorny, the first wand she held seemed to choose her.

Still nothing.

"Now this is curious." Gerbold said. "You must often use magic without a wand?"

"Yes, that is common in America." She admitted.

"That solves the puzzle!" Gerbold was off to the back room, the doorway being a narrow slit behind a wand shelf in the shop's back right corner.

Willa clasped her hands and sighed, aching for her snakewood wand and wondering if it would wilt in her prolonged absence.

"Here we are—fir, unyielding with unicorn mane hair." Gerbold declared upon his return. He withheld the wand from Willa while he explained, "Very interesting to know, this unicorn refused to give its tail hair, and permitted only two hairs to be plucked from its mane. The other hair was fashioned into a wand with reed wood, slightly yielding."

Finally he presented the fir wand to Willa. She immediately felt the familiar warmth in her hand.

"Yes," she smiled.

Gerbold smiled too, but said, "Go on. Give it a try."

She cast the charm again on the quill and it rose into the air with ease. She carried it over to them and Gerbold grasped it out of midair with a laugh. A thrill went through her as she seemed whole again.

"Very intriguing that it should wait for you." Gerbold noted.

"Does its brother belong to someone already?" Willa asked.

"Yes, a young man your age. I hear he is the top scoring Chaser for Gryffindor and one of their Prefects." Gerbold said. "Braxton Bagshot."

Willa did not know the name.


	2. Malfoy Manor

**Chapter 2. Malfoy Manor**

After her interaction with Septimus Malfoy in Gringotts, Willa had trouble thinking of anything else. Her intrigue fully piqued, she continued to strategically pepper Elnath and Rigel with questions about the man the remainder of the week to glean as much information as possible without being overt. They obliged and she learned several key points, including that he was widowed after his wife came down with a rapid moving and rare case of Dragon Pox around the time Quintus was ten. Her death affected him so greatly that all portraits of her were removed from the house and destroyed. Willa discovered from Rigel that he had a habit a drinking a glass of mead at tea time and a preference for Ogden's Old Firewhisky. He had graduated Hogwarts two years after Uncle Castor and Aunt Nerodia and his birthday was on July 14, which once in private Willa calculated made him thirty-six years of age. Since she turned seventeen in October, this only made him nineteen years her senior.

By the time Friday arrived, Willa felt considerably more prepared to face her host that evening, even if she remained uncertain of what outcome she wished to elicit from the meeting. She determined herself not to dwell on it any longer and threw herself into final preparations for the school year. Once confident in her preparedness for Hogwarts, her sole focus became helping Elnath determine how to approach seeing Quintus that evening. Should he be innocent of any wrongdoing and all the alarm be sheer machinations of his younger sister—a prospect Willa could not be dissuaded from without further evidence—the cousins were yet to decide upon the course of action to follow in regards to Octavia. It was chiefly this topic that occupied them while poised at Elnath's vanity fussing over their hair in preparation for the evening.

"If Catherine Avery is there, I will not treat her with any ill will. For if they are pledged, it will be Quintus who deserves my reproach, as she may well be ignorant to any attachments we shared." Elnath confirmed as she brushed out her cousin's deep auburn hair.

"I agree with this sentiment." Willa said. "And if she is there, but they do not appear to be pledged, then Quintus should be forthcoming with his excitement to see you. At which point you can inquire as to why he has not called on you all summer."

"Yes. But what if they are secretly pledged? How should I discover this?" Elnath asked, the new thought began to fester into a slight panic.

Willa weighed this. Octavia could not be trusted in her estimation, which left only Quintus and possibly Septimus to be privy to this type of information.

"Perhaps Mr. Malfoy would divulge something, if asked in just the right manner?" Willa offered.

"Are you mad?" Elnath replied, aghast. "No, you must do no such thing. From what I overheard of my father telling my mother, you made enough of an impression on Mr. Malfoy as it stands."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Willa asked, both horrified and thrilled that her interaction with the man had not gone unnoticed.

"It means that Mr. Malfoy is a very powerful man whose favor we cannot risk falling out of. Embarrassing him in any location, let alone in the middle of Gringotts—of all places!—is absolutely unacceptable." Elnath released. She had been holding onto these sentiments for days and they exploded out at once.

"That is not _my_ perception of how events unfolded." Willa protested. Annoyed that her cousin had waited so long to mention such a thing, she made a mental note of Elnath's character flaw for future reference before continuing, "In fact, it was not until after this presumed embarrassment that Mr. Malfoy even extended an invitation to the ball. How could he both hold me in contempt and extend such a gesture of generosity?"

Elnath said nothing, contemplating this new information and regretting that she had not brought it up sooner to her cousin for a recount of the story on her end.

"It is only reasonable to assume then that Mr. Malfoy holds me in no special regard, bad or good, and—after having learned of my presence at Black Manor and furthermore of my general existence—felt we would all enjoy his end of summer ball." Willa finally concluded. She was almost convinced that she did not mind the idea that the man in question would hold her in no special regard at all.

"You must be right." Elnath agreed. "I apologize for my assumptions otherwise."

"Do not think on it. You have enough to think on as it is!" Willa stated.

"Yes, but still I do not wish you to inquire to Mr. Malfoy about any pledge Quintus may or may not have to Miss Avery."

"I will not." Willa promised. She then gave a smile and look of mischief, "Does Quintus have any friend he might tell such pertinent information to who could be reasonably pliable after sufficient amounts of firewhisky? I can be very persuasive when I want to be, exceptionally so when aided by another's courage."

Elnath laughed and pretended to think of a companion who might fall in the category. Truth be told, Quintus was not a trusting person and she sincerely believed—until Octavia's letter—that he only bestowed such intimacy of faith in her.

"If I think of someone, I shall inform you immediately." She said. "Meantime, what do you think of your hair?"

Willa straightened and scrutinized her cousin's work, which she quickly surmised was beyond her satisfaction.

"I love it!" she exclaimed to Elnath's delight.

"As I love mine." Elnath replied. Willa had already done her hair before she started on hers.

There was a rap on the door and Elnath permitted entry.

Adorned in his new dress robes, Rigel poked in his head to ask how much longer they might need. He was sufficiently ill prepared for the beauty inside the room, and while he held no affections beyond familial for either his sister or cousin, he could confidently state to them that they both looked a vision. They replied their gratitude at his compliment and Elnath confirmed they were indeed ready to leave.

* * *

The receiving line set up in the front parlor of the Malfoy Manor included only Mr. Malfoy and his two children. Uncle Castor and Aunt Nerodia led the Black family's entry into the ball, and, as last in presentation, Willa prepared to watch with scrutiny at how Quintus reacted to Elnath.

Octavia was saccharine to her cousin, the flatteries rolling off her tongue like a Babbling curse had been cast on the girl. Willa fought back an eye roll as she observed the fifteen-year-old girl whom she had grown to loathe from Elnath's letters. Octavia had an oily complexion and was yet to grow into any form of beauty, her features still plump like a child.

After Willa's obligatory introduction from Elnath, as she was new to British Society, Willa kept her niceties brief in hopes of overhearing her cousin's conversation with Quintus who was next in the receiving line.

"It is so nice to see you, Elnath." Quintus was saying.

Despite being the same year as Elnath and Willa, his features were boyish. His hair and eyes only hinted at the natural splendor of his father's, and his frame remained too slender for its height making him appear gangly. Willa noted that should Octavia's claims prove true, it would not be such a loss for her cousin.

"It is nice to see you as well, Quintus." Elnath replied. "How was your summer?"

"Quite well, and yours?" he said.

Willa frowned at his response, but quickly adjusted her expression when Elnath, in an effort to hide her distraught, took the opportunity to transition into her introduction.

"My summer was most exciting. My dear cousin, Miss Wilhelmina Gamp, has moved from America to live with us. She starts at Hogwarts with us tomorrow." Elnath said.

Willa noticed Septimus turn his attention towards them at mention of her name. She caught his eye for a moment before looking to his son. His mere presence overwhelmed her senses in the manner she both feared and looked forward to all week.

"Yes, my father mentioned having the privilege to make your cousin's acquaintance earlier this week." Quintus said to Elnath. He finally looked to Willa and gave a slight nod, "It is a pleasure, Miss Gamp."

"Likewise, Quintus." She said with a half curtsy, fighting her inclination to further reveal how much knowledge she had of him due to his attachment to her cousin in hopes of shaming him into a confession of his promise to Miss Avery. There would be other methods to verify the information.

Elnath moved forward to greet Mr. Malfoy, which left Willa to Quintus' full attention.

"How did you spend your summer? I spent mine moving." She said to him with a smile.

"Oh, it was a fast-moving holiday, really." He said in a reserved tone. "I made some new acquaintances and we took a family holiday abroad to Greece."

"Oh, any new acquaintances I should look to meet tonight?" Willa pressed, determined to discover if Catherine Avery was in attendance.

"Yes, in fact the Greengrass family might find your recent return to England of interest as they too have just returned. Mr. Greengrass was an attaché to the Russian Ministry in Saint Petersburg for the past five years." Quintus reported.

Willa smiled and nodded at this information, which was far from what she hoped to obtain. She thanked Quintus for his hospitality then moved to the next receiver in line and her true prospect for the evening, Septimus Malfoy. His greeting did not disappoint.

"Miss Gamp, what a pleasure it is to have you in attendance." He said. His pale blue eyes were bright as he extended his right hand to her. She placed her hand in his and he bowed himself to kiss it. His lips were soft on her skin and she inhaled deeply at their moist touch.

When Septimus stood upright again, Willa responded, "The pleasure is mine, sir."

"I do hope you enjoy yourself this evening." Septimus said, yet to release her hand despite that being proper protocol. Willa did not mind his lingered touch and even ventured a subtle stroke of his palm with her middle finger. He pressed his lips together at her actions and then stroked her palm in return.

Willa smiled and replied with assurance, "Thank you, it is my intention."

"I am glad to hear it." He said. "Please help yourself to whatever you desire while in my home."

Quintus eyed his father at this final comment and Willa took it as a cue to curtsy and move on to the festivities themselves. She thanked Septimus briefly and went in search of her cousins.

When she found them in the drawing room, Aunt Nerodia spoke in a hushed voice to her husband, clearly very cross. Rigel made attempts to distract Elnath from the angry conversation, but Elnath wanted to hear what her parents said. Seeing this, Willa approached Rigel and asked him to join her in discovering the refreshments. He obliged and Elnath gave her a grateful smile as she walked away with Rigel.

"What was that all about?" Willa asked once they were out of earshot.

"Uncle Corvinus is here. It appears Mr. Malfoy invited him, despite knowing he is estranged from the family." Rigel explained.

Corvinus Gaunt was the younger brother of both their mothers. According to Willa's mother, he was not right of mind and had performed two of the three Unforgivable Curses on Muggles as part of what he called experiments. This was strictly family knowledge, however, as use of any of the curses on any human would result in being sent to Azkaban. There was no proof of his actions, only his boastful claims, so instead of reporting him, their parents determined to estrange him to protect the family's reputation. Shortly thereafter Mr. and Mrs. Gaunt died, leaving the estrangement to be upheld by the Gaunt sisters, both of whom had already married into distinguished families. Willa always had been told that the Gamp name could not be tainted by accusations of foul play, like that of her uncle. She had never even seen the man, let alone met him.

"Why would Mr. Malfoy do such a thing?" Willa wondered.

Rigel hesitated.

"You can trust me, Rigel. You know this, right?" Willa assured him. She already knew the existence of Uncle Corvinus, so clearly she could be trusted with whatever secret her cousin kept now.

"Yes, I know. It is only…" he glanced around them and then said, "I cannot speak to it here."

Willa poured two glasses of wine at the refreshment station and walked towards the music room where a grand piano occupied the majority of the space and a few uncomfortable chairs were arranged near the wall. The room was unoccupied and the piano covered in a thin layer of dust, as if untouched for some time. Rigel followed.

They sat and Willa handed him a glass, her eyebrow raised to inquire for the information. Rigel drank before he divulged anything.

"Before we came to Dublin, I had a meeting with Mr. Malfoy about the opportunity at the Ministry next year." He began. "I arrived early, to confirm a good impression, and was told to wait until Mr. Malfoy finished his meeting."

He drank more and Willa began to grow impatient, but said nothing.

"While I waited, I could overhear the conversation inside his office. I did not recognize the voice until Uncle Corvinus emerged from the office later. They were discussing something about Hogwarts. A longstanding rumor about the monster that lives within its depths. Mr. Malfoy seemed concerned, but our uncle insisted that he be permitted to speak with Elnath."

"With Elnath?" Willa asked, surprised.

"I too was surprised to hear my sister's name come up. Mr. Malfoy told him it was impossible for him to arrange such a meeting, but that he would be happy to impart whatever information Corvinus hoped to upon Elnath himself, citing her attachment to Quintus as proof of familiarity." Rigel continued.

"What did my uncle say?" Willa asked.

"He refused the offer, stating he would have to do it himself." Rigel said.

"Did Mr. Malfoy then invite him to the ball?" Willa pressed.

"No, that was the end of the discussion. Uncle Corvinus left Mr. Malfoy's office, saw me but did not acknowledge me, and then continued to the exit." Rigel said.

"How curious," Willa frowned and finally drank some of the wine. It was full bodied and easy to drink, the perfect party wine. She found her thoughts praising Mr. Malfoy for his discernment in wine rather than admonishing him for permitting entry to their odd uncle.

The musicians began to warm up in the manor's main hall.

"We should probably return for the first dance." Willa said.

"Indeed, are we still in agreement to be partners for it?" Rigel asked. They had agreed on the carriage ride there to share the first dance if no other partner asked them.

"Of course," Willa nodded. "On condition you discreetly point out Uncle Corvinus to me. I do not know what he looks like."

* * *

When Willa and Rigel joined the sets, she noted that Elnath was across from Quintus. Octavia was paired with some unfortunate looking boy she later learned was Marcus Crabbe. Catherine Avery did not appear to be there. Willa could not be sure, however, as she did not know what she looked like. She decided to ask Rigel during the dance if he saw her there. She noticed Septimus at the head of the set, his gaze fixed on her until she looked his way. He gave her a polite nod and continued his duties as host.

The first dance was very social and Willa was able to easily ask Rigel about Miss Avery as well as make a few teasing remarks to Elnath about her dance partner. Rigel confirmed that none of the Avery family was present from the company he had seen thus far. Elnath later imparted that the Avery family had stayed on for an extra week at Brighton, and thus were unable to attend. Octavia was the source of this update, though, and Willa was not keen to trust it. Regardless, Quintus was dancing with Elnath, and she seemed pleased with her situation.

After the first dance, Quintus made good on his offer to introduce Willa to the Greengrass family. She and Elnath were presented to Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass and their two children, Thomas and Abigail. Thomas was Rigel's age and had sorted Slytherin at Hogwarts before his father was sent to Saint Petersburg; however Abigail had been ten when they moved and would also need to be sorted at tomorrow's ceremony.

The two had similar features with pale skin, chestnut hair, and soft brown eyes. Objectively they equaled in attractiveness to the Blacks and Willa, and one could easily notice the matchmaking mentalities of the two relevant mother figures.

While Willa and Abigail discussed their commonality of being sorted so late into matriculation, Rigel was brought for introduction. He subtly noted to Willa that Uncle Corvinus hovered by the grand staircase. She saw he was as attractive as his sisters, her mother and aunt, but that he moved with a strange gait, as though he had an injury. While she looked away, Rigel asked Abigail to dance. Then Thomas asked Willa for the next dance and she agreed.

Elnath excused herself and Willa watched her walk in the direction of Uncle Corvinus. Before she could follow, the next dance was announced and she was obligated to take her place across from Thomas Greengrass.

* * *

When Elnath failed to reappear after Willa's second dance with the Greengrass boy, she took it upon herself to go in search of her. After a sweep of the formal front rooms and informal back rooms, all inquiries pointing her to another location, she gave another fruitless glance into the main dance hall and determined only the annex with the kitchens remained unsearched.

Several house elves gave Willa surprised looks when she barged into the kitchens. She made her apologies after they all declined having seen any ladies except for her and Miss Octavia Malfoy. They politely explained the full lower level was open to guests, to which she explained she had searched it in its entirety. Then the eldest looking house elf was kind enough to show her to the kitchen's back entrance, which led directly to the manor's back stairwell.

With an unease of intrusion, she ascended the spiral staircase. It was a winding thing made of stones worn smooth. Landscape paintings littered the stone walls around her until she rounded the first full curve and found herself face-to-face with a full-length portrait of a man of striking likeness to Septimus. Upon scrutiny she found him to have slight differences. His cheekbones were higher and his forehead wider. An ancestor, she surmised, probably his father.

"Child, are you lost?" the man in the painting asked her when her nose nearly pressed against the canvas.

She jumped upright and almost lost her balance, her hand pressed hard against the column behind her to steady herself.

"I do apologize for the fright." He continued once she appeared to compose herself.

"I am searching for my cousin." Willa explained.

"Is she blonde?"

"Yes."

"You are on the correct path." The man said.

Willa smiled her thanks and continued upwards. Once she was around the next curve, the man in the portrait, who was indeed Septimus' late father Basilides Malfoy, left his painting to perform his single duty. Not a second later, Willa cast the Disillusionment charm on herself and became a chameleon to her surroundings.

She continued to the landing and found herself at the dark wing of a long hallway. Warm light bathed the other end, which appeared farther away than it could logically be. The floor was covered in a hard-knotted carpet with an ornate geometric design of black, green, pink, and gold, a luxurious Muggle invention that the Black Manor notably lacked. Willa stepped out into the center of the long carpet and closed her eyes to listen.

It took a full minute to adjust her senses, but soon she could hear the light whispers from behind one of the innumerable closed doors. With her eyes still shut, she began to walk towards the noise, which was in the direction of the light. Before she took three full steps, an ice cold sensation cut through her entire body. A ghost. She opened her eyes instinctively and spun around. Nothing was there.

" _Lumos_!" she whispered as she flicked her new wand.

A soft light emerged from the tip of it, all anyone could see of her under the Disillusionment charm, had anyone been there. But no one was, not even a ghost. Instead she found three worn tapestries. Each depicted one brother's portion of what appeared to be "The Tale of Three Brothers" from the children's book _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. The left tapestry showed the Elder Wand, the right tapestry showed the Invisibility Cloak, and the tapestry directly in front of Willa—at the very end of the hallway—showed the Resurrection Stone. She moved towards it and reached out her free hand to touch the fabric. A cold sensation creeped slowly into the fingers of her hand and the exhale of a chilled breath could be heard from behind the tapestry.

Willa slowly traced her fingertips to the edge of the tapestry, about to pull to it aside when the hinge of a door opening creaked behind her.

" _Nox_." She whispered to darken her wand and turned to see who was in the hallway.

Her back was now against the wall the tapestry covered, only it was not a wall. It was a door. The sharp door handle pressed hard into her spine and she held her breath, more than aware there was a ghost on the other side of said door.

Two figures walked away from her in the warm light of the far end of the hallway. Soon she confirmed it was Elnath and Uncle Corvinus. Their voices filled the air in Parseltongue.

"You promise to protect her?" Uncle Corvinus hissed.

"Yes, in all my capacities." Elnath confirmed.

"Do not ever leave these inheritances unattended." Uncle Corvinus hissed.

"I could never do such a thing." Elnath hissed in earnest. Her tone was solemn, quite the opposite of how she spoke to Patrick in the gardens.

"I trust you, my child." He hissed.

"As you should." Elnath hissed.

The two nodded to one another and then turned to their left and descended the far staircase. After they had disappeared from Willa's sight, a cold hand gripped her neck and pulled her tight against the tapestry.

"Open the door, child." A female voice said in broken speech.

Willa felt overcome with the desire to turn the door handle. Her hand moved towards it when Septimus arrived at a running pace from the same spiral staircase she had climbed earlier. He looked past her and raised his wand with haste.

" _Stupefy_!" he cast with an angry confidence.

The red light of the curse flew narrowly past Willa's head. The next moment the cold sensation around her neck was gone.

"Miss Gamp, come away from there." Septimus said and reached out his free hand towards her.

She stared at him.

"Yes, I can see you." He said, a small smile forming.

Willa strode quickly to him and he pulled her securely behind his body. She peered around his shoulder back at the tapestry, which appeared unaltered from the curse. Septimus was whispering an incantation and moving his wand in long sweeping motions. His other hand remained firmly around Willa's midsection.

Finally he finished his magic and turned to face her.

"What are you doing up here, Miss Gamp?" he asked. His voice was measured, not harsh, and hinted at amusement.

"I was looking for my cousin. I found her a moment before… well, before you arrived." Willa explained.

"Where is she?" he asked, looking around.

"She already went downstairs. I was… unable to follow." Willa said and glanced at the place she had stood moments before.

Septimus nodded and threw a dark look at the tapestry-clad door.

"What is in there?" Willa asked.

"The past." Septimus said with some distance, still looking at the door.

Willa said nothing and unwittingly moved a step closer to him. He looked down at her with this movement, but did not shy away from her new proximity.

"I should return you to the festivities." He stated, locking his eyes with hers.

Willa felt no attempts of legilimency from him, so she returned his intense gaze without occlumency.

"Yes, I believe that would be most prudent." she replied after a drawn out pause.

Neither moved. Nerves flooded throughout Willa as she realized he too wanted to stay there with her, alone in the darkness.

A moaning screech came from behind the tapestry and the entire wing shook. Septimus' arm moved around Willa's waist again, pulling her towards the warm light at the other end of the hallway. She walked in pace beside his quick strides and a heaviness she did not realize she had been experiencing lifted from her once they emerged into the light.

Septimus dropped his arm from her body, though he did not spread the distance between them. When they reached the grand stairwell, Septimus stopped. She turned to him with an inquisitive brow.

"May I have the next dance, Miss Gamp?" he asked.

Willa blushed and a giggle escaped her lips.

"Do you find my proposition amusing?"

"No, I only…" Willa said in a mixture of amusement and concern that she had offended him. Finally she composed herself and continued, "Yes, you may have the next dance."

"Good." He uttered, his lips forming an inviting smile. "Though I do request you remove your Disillusionment charm so I do not appear to be dancing with myself."

Willa laughed at this and undid the charm. He turned to the stairs and held out his hand to her. She rested her hand on his for balance and they began to descend the staircase together.

Willa turned to look at the dark tapestries once more, but that wing of the hall was concealed. A stone wall stood there now, capped with a portrait of the same ancestor from the spiral staircase. Willa's eyes widened at the portrait and he winked at her.

Every eye was on Willa and Septimus as they descended from the assumed-to-be off limits second floor. Septimus, not wishing to embarrass Willa or call either of their reputations into question, determined to place fault in Elnath, who happened to be quite close to the base of the stairs. He stated in an assured and projecting voice, "Ah, but there is your cousin now." After depositing Willa in front of Elnath, he added, "Miss Gamp was in search of you, Miss Black."

"Here I am." Elnath said, unperturbed. Her lack of embarrassment surprised Willa.

"What an interesting locket." Septimus said to her.

Elnath's demeanor changed. She stiffened and uttered her gratitude with defensiveness. Willa did not recognize the locket. Elnath had not been wearing it when they arrived at Malfoy Manor.

Septimus nodded to both girls and then returned to the party.

"What were you doing with him?" Elnath snapped in a low voice.

"I might ask you the same about Uncle Corvinus." Willa snapped back. She looked at the locket and added, "When did you get that?"

Elnath's hand gripped the locket and Willa noticed she wore a ring now, too.

"And that ring?" Willa hissed, unintentionally switching to Parseltongue.

Elnath's eyes darkened. "Speak English. You do not need to call more attention to yourself than you already have."

"What is wrong with you?" Willa asked with genuine concern.

"With me?" Elnath gaped. "Nothing."

Willa eyed her and then softened, "I am earnest, Elnath. You seem different."

Elnath shifted at these words, finally smiling at her cousin and apologizing.

"I do not know what came over me. Uncle Corvinus wanted to speak to me and you know how my mother feels about him." Elnath said.

"It is fine. I saw you with him upstairs, truth be told. You do not need to lie to me." Willa said.

"Nor you to me." Elnath nodded. She leaned in quickly to say, "Mr. Malfoy returns our way."

"Oh, I promised him a dance." Willa said, pretending to be surprised, and was impressed with the ease of her tone. She felt a jumble of nerves.

"How did that happen?" Elnath giggled.

"I felt obliged after he found me upstairs searching for you." Willa explained. It was not a lie, but not a full truth. Elnath's composure became more formal and Willa knew Septimus had arrived.

"Miss Gamp," he began. She turned and he continued, "I have come to collect on my dance."

He extended his hand to her and she took it. He led her from Elnath the short distance to the dance floor and Willa noted as she took her place in the set that the room's eyes again were on her. She learned later that Elnath had danced the number with Thomas Greengrass and Rigel with Josephina Flint, but in the moment itself Willa took notice of nothing but Septimus.

He silently cast the Praeligo charm to dampen their conversation to sound like mere murmurs to any who attempted to listen. After letting Willa know he had done so, he began to speak to her during the dance.

"I trust you do not plan to mention what you experienced upstairs to anyone?" he said.

"Why would I tell anyone about that?" Willa asked. It had not even crossed her mind to share it.

"I admit to finding myself surprised at how alike we are, Miss Gamp."

"How do you mean?" Willa asked, though she did not dissent from the concept.

"You are a very powerful witch, and not just for your age." He began. "And I dare say your confidence excites me."

Willa blushed at this and then said, "We are both powerful and confident. Are these the only ways we are alike?"

"No, no I can see we are driven by the same powerful desire." He said. His eyes were on her, gauging her reaction.

"Oh, and what desire do we share?" she teased.

"Do you really wish me to spell it out?"

"I fear you must. For otherwise, I may not believe it." Willa said.

Septimus continued to dance for a minute before stating, "We share the desire to absolve ourselves of the darkness within us."

Willa looked at him sharply.

"Your brother was not killed by No-Majs, was he?" Septimus asked, lowering his voice even though no one could hear them.

Willa said nothing until she worked out the meaning behind his words.

"Your wife was not killed by Dragon Pox." She said.

"No." Septimus said plainly. "She was not."

They stared at one another, both coming to decide if in fact they had finally discovered someone with whom they could be truly honest.

Finally Septimus spoke, his voice soft and earnest, "Wilhelmina, would you find it too forward of me to write you while you are at Hogwarts?"

His use of her personal name did not go unnoticed by Willa, who responded, "I dare say my cousins and your children would find it shocking, so we will have to be discreet."

"I imagine that will not be of much difficulty to either of us." Septimus said and offered her a sly smile.

"You are more intriguing than I first surmised, Septimus." Willa said, returning his smile.

He laughed easily at her use of his personal name. It proved the only time he was addressed by it that evening, and he reflected later that night how he had not laughed so genuinely in years.


	3. Braxton Bagshot

**Chapter 3. Braxton Bagshot**

Under Concealment charms, the Blacks and Wilhelmina took the aethonan-drawn carriage to Hogsmeade the next afternoon with Mirella along to help with the luggage. The sentiment behind Willa's dance with Septimus prevailed as awe and gladness from the family that Mr. Malfoy appeared to hold her in esteem and that no offense had been taken by her brashness at Gringotts.

Her favor with Mr. Malfoy bode well for the entire Black family, something Willa recognized she could not take lightly even though she presumed her connection with Septimus was deeper than they assumed. Uncle Corvinus was never mentioned again, although Elnath still wore the mysterious locket and ring. The ring, Willa noticed, was set with a black stone bearing a curious marking of what appeared to be two mirrored triangles united by a circle in the center to form a greater equilateral triangle. She did not ask Elnath about it again, after her reaction the night prior.

Uncle Castor and Aunt Nerodia wished all three of them luck and then gave a harsh reminder of their high expectations to Rigel and Elnath. Perfect marks, no disciplinary actions, and success in all their extracurricular endeavors resounded as their minimum expectations. Rigel was Head Boy and Elnath a Slytherin Prefect that year and they both assured their parents they would not disappoint. Willa masked her shock at this parenting style. Her parents were so consumed with her father's career that they paid far less attention to her and Ciaran's activities. Some years Willa could almost feel their relief that the burden of their children had been lifted the moment she and Ciaran entered Ilvermorny's gates.

After disapparating with the trunks and owls to the Caretaker's pick-up point, Mirella returned to Uncle Castor, and it was time to part ways. Once farewells were exchanged, Rigel and Elnath ushered Willa along to the Thestral-pulled carriages that took all but the first years to Hogwarts Castle's entrance. No students were permitted inside until five o'clock, so a hum of energy flowed in the large courtyard in front of the main entrance as old acquaintances reunited from summer holiday.

Willa felt out of place, despite the kind efforts of both Elnath and Rigel to introduce her around. Eventually she located Abigail Greengrass, whose expression bore the same discomfort she felt, and they stood together until an elder witch with tired features and an emerald green robe fastened by a purple broach approached them.

"Miss Wilhelmina Gamp and Miss Abigail Greengrass, I presume?" the witch said.

"Yes, mam" They both said with nods.

"I am Professor Ingerson and will help you through the Sorting Ceremony. If you will follow me, please." She ushered them into the castle and continued, "Now, you will not be required to sort alongside the first years, but you will need to wait for them to finish. You see, it is a most anxious time for the youngsters, and I am confident that you both possess the patience the first years simply will not."

"Yes, of course, Professor." Willa said as they rounded a long corridor and found themselves in front of massive, arched double doors.

"Good, good. Now if you will," she said, opening one of the tall doors.

The two young ladies entered the Great Hall. Its splendor outshone anything found at Ilvermorny. Thousands of candles floated above four long tables that spread out the length of the room, all covered in gold platters and bowls. No one else was there and the cavernous feeling of the Hall was nearly overwhelming. Willa looked up to try and ground herself, but found the ceiling was charmed to look like the evening sky. She instead looked to Abigail, who shared an impressed smile with her.

"Come now, to the very front." Professor Ingerson said, her heels clacking hard and fast on the stone floor.

The girls hurried to follow and finally they reached a raised stage at the front of the room.

"Now, I will have you sit just there, you see?" Professor Ingerson pointed to a padded wooden bench on the far left side of the stage. It was only visible to half of the Hall, which they later realized was the half that the Slytherin and Hufflepuff tables were not located in.

The two girls sat and Professor Ingerson nodded her thanks before adding, "Just wait there until you are called later on."

After she was halfway back down the Great Hall towards the double doors, Abigail began to speak. The fifteen-year-old's voice was a mile a minute as her nerves overcame her.

"How do you think they will sort us? Is there going to be a test of skill, do you think? What was it like at Ilvermorny? At Koldovstoretz they do not have houses. Everyone is just together and boarded by age. I think that is much easier, do you not agree?" she went on.

"Your brother did not explain the Sorting Ceremony to you?" Willa asked once Abigail managed to pause to breathe.

"No, did he to you?" she asked, wide-eyed.

Willa laughed and said, "No, of course not. I only met him yesterday. No, my cousins explained. They have this old hat, the Sorting Hat it is called, which the four founders of Hogwarts all imbued with magic. It is simple really. You put the hat on and then it sorts you."

"How does it know?"

"It can see what is in your head, Rigel told me." Willa confirmed. "Whatever that might mean."

"Huh," Abigail said, mulling over the new information. Out of nowhere she asked, "What does Rigel think of me? Did he say?"

"Oh, um, he did not say anything." Willa frowned, taken off guard. Seeing Abigail's disappointment she hastily added, "But he does not speak of things like that to me or Elnath. He is a private person."

Abigail nodded and a buzz of deep voices entered the stage. They turned to see the faculty had come out to sit at the long table set up on the stage. The professors were joking and chatting, some held glasses of wine. Willa did not recognize any of them, but let out a small gasp as Septimus Malfoy emerged alongside a very old man with whom he was engaged in conversation.

At Willa's gasp, Abigail whispered, "I know! Headmaster Hayward is so regal in person."

Willa nodded, even though her utterance had not been connected to what Abigail thought. She was glad to have composed herself because a moment later, Septimus turned to look out on the still empty Great Hall and caught sight of her when doing so. He reacted with a bemused expression and gave both of the girls a wave.

"Merlin, Mr. Malfoy is waving at us." Abigail sputtered.

Willa waved back at him with ease and said nothing. Abigail took her silence as invitation to continue speaking about Mr. Malfoy and Willa doubted immensely that Rigel would find her at all tolerable, let alone of interest.

"I daresay Mr. Malfoy is handsomer than his children, but goodness, please do not mention that to Octavia. She was so kind to me all summer especially after Catherine Avery stopped speaking to me."

"Catherine Avery? I heard her mentioned at Malfoy Manor, but do not know much about her. Who is she? Is she close to the Malfoys?" Willa pressed. Finally the source of the information may be upon her.

"Oh, she is very close to Quintus. In fact, I caught them kissing this July after the Malfoys returned from Greece." She said in a hushed, gossipy voice.

"Kissing? So they must be attached?" Willa asked, truly shocked. She did not understand how anyone could want to kiss Quintus Malfoy. Furthermore, if Quintus had been so easily kissing Catherine Avery, then what amount of kissing had Elnath been privy to and not sharing with her?

"Well, that is the question, is it not? He was attached to Elnath Black at end of term, but—" Abigail stopped, a look of horror washing over her otherwise pretty face once she remembered that Willa and Elnath were cousins. "Oh, I am so sorry. Please, please Wilhelmina, I beg you do not tell Elnath that you heard this from me. Octavia will be furious with me for telling you."

"I promise." Willa lied with an earnest smile.

A loud rumble entered the Great Hall and both girls looked to see the elder students were filing in and heading confidently to their specific tables. An assortment of ghosts accompanied them, passing through the walls with ease. The Head Boy, Rigel, and Head Girl, a brunette girl with Hufflepuff robes, led the pack of them, both coming directly to the stage's front stairs and ascending to go greet the Headmaster.

"He is so handsome." Abigail sighed.

"Who is so handsome?" Septimus said, having approached their bench while they were turned away.

Abigail jumped and blushed, "Oh, I am so sorry, Mr. Malfoy. I did not see you arrive."

"Not to worry, Miss Greengrass." He said in a friendly but formal voice.

Willa smiled up at him and said, "I believe the handsome man in question is my cousin, the Head Boy and your future protégé, Mr. Rigel Black."

Septimus turned to look at Rigel, who shook Headmaster Hayward's hand, and then looked back at Willa and Abigail, "Yes, I suppose he would be considered a handsome young man."

Abigail let out another wistful sigh, and Septimus and Willa shared a private look of judgment towards Abigail's lack of self-control, forcing Willa to stifle a laugh.

"My apologies, but I came over here to see if you would mind if I sat with you?" Septimus said. "You see, the faculty table is full, and since I will only be here to announce the Triwizard Tournament, I do not really need place there anyway."

"Not at all," Willa said and looked at Abigail, who was still enthralled by Rigel. "Abigail, can you move down some please?"

She obliged and Willa moved over enough for Septimus to slide next to her on the bench. He spread his legs some, causing his knee to touch hers. Neither of them adjusted their positions.

"I did not think you would be here." Willa said to him.

"No, I was not scheduled to come. The Minister was to come, but the Muggle situation in Paris demanded his presence at the French Ministry. It seems the Prussian army has captured Verdun and is marching on Paris, but it is all in the wind for now." Septimus explained, hopeful Willa would be able to keep up. He added somewhat darkly, "I fear I am required there immediately after this."

"Does the French Ministry intend to interfere?" Willa asked.

"A fine question, Miss Gamp, and one to which I intend to procure an answer." Septimus said, pleased at her level of interest. His own children could not be bothered to care for much beyond their own juvenile interests.

"I hope they do. If MACUSA had chosen to interfere in America, far less No-Majs would have died." Willa said. Her thoughts threatened to migrate towards Ciaran, but she controlled them before they could.

"It is a complicated situation. I fear the British Ministry will have little input on the decision." Septimus said. Willa could not read his opinion on the matter from his tone.

"Yet the tournament will still be held at Beauxbatons?" she asked, then answered her own question, "I suppose the Pyrenees are rather far from Paris. Not to mention hidden from Muggles."

Before Septimus could respond, the Great Hall fell quiet as the double doors swung open. Led by Professor Ingerson the tiny first years entered single-filed and positively terrified. They were brought right to the front and Willa found herself smiling at them sympathetically. Ilvermorny's sorting ceremony was far less intense and happened much faster without all this buildup.

Professor Ingerson placed the Sorting Hat on a stool that stood in the front center of the stage. After a moment the hat began to twitch and finally it sprung to life. A rip near its brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing.

As the Sorting Hat launched into song, Mr. Malfoy gave a small groan, mumbling for only Willa to hear, "This again. I hoped they would rid the song from this process by now."

Willa clucked her tongue at him and said in a low voice, "Music is the great equalizer. To mock it is to mock the human condition."

"Is that so, Miss Gamp?" he asked quietly with a raised brow.

"Furthermore, to lack appreciation for music is to lack appreciation for beauty." Willa continued.

"Now you mock me, Miss Gamp." Septimus said with amusement.

"No sir, I only mean to say that the adherence to precision and measured symmetry is universally found in both. Would you not agree a symmetrical face is more beautiful than an asymmetrical one?" Willa asked. She turned her head so he would be forced to take in her face when making his response.

He did just that, his eyes scrutinizing every angle of her face, glad for the excuse to further memorize her beauty so he could recall it once they had parted. She took advantage as well, noting the light dusting of freckles over the bridge of his nose, specks of yellow in his otherwise pale blue irises, two soft creases in his forehead, and exact fullness of his lips.

Finally Septimus replied to her question.

"Yes, I would agree. Asymmetry is a bit cacophonous, as _you_ might say." He broke their eye contact to look back at the Sorting Hat, belting forth its song from its stool. "Still though, I cannot see the true beauty in such a simple sing song as this."

"That surprises me given you are a politician, paid to spin stories like the bards of yore until all the world seems vividly good or bad to your audience." Willa said dramatically.

Septimus fought a laugh, which would have been loud and inappropriate in the setting, and whispered to her, "Do not tell me you subscribe to the Romantics?"

Willa smiled and said, "That you know of the Muggle movement brings me some joy."

"I know of many things." Septimus countered.

"This I do not doubt." Willa said. The Sorting Hat's song finished and she added through the sudden burst of applause from the Great Hall, "It seems your pain has come to an end."

She and Septimus clapped alongside the rest of the Hall, and Abigail Greengrass became more nervous looking than before.

"What if I am not in Slytherin?" she said, barely audible.

"It does not matter into which house you sort, Miss Greengrass. It is who you are that matters." Septimus said to her. Willa glanced at him, but he was looking paternally at Abigail who was nodding in an attempt to calm herself.

Professor Ingerson unrolled a long parchment and began to read from it.

"Avery, Charlotte." She called. The youngest sister of the now infamous Catherine Avery walked calmly to the stool and put on the Sorting Hat.

"SLYTHERIN!" The Hat proclaimed.

The Slytherin table cheered and a girl at the Ravenclaw table could be heard clapping as well. Willa assumed this was Catherine. She was quite plain, as Elnath had first stated.

"Bennett, Mary." Professor Ingerson continued.

A peculiar looking girl with dark hair and ghostly white skin approached the stool. She looked wholly out of place and Willa assumed she must be Muggle-born.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat yelled after a moment on her head.

Professor Ingerson continued alphabetically down the list, and to their surprise, "Greengrass, Abigail" happened to be wedged in with the 'G' names. Abigail gasped and Willa helped pull her to her feet.

"Good luck!" she said to the pretty, but obnoxious girl.

A murmur went up from the crowd, seeing as she was both very attractive and clearly not a first year. Abigail pulled on the hat and waited. Her wish was granted as it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" and she visibly relaxed as she hurried to join Octavia Malfoy at the Slytherin table.

"Seeing that Gamp comes before Greengrass, it seems you are stuck here with me." Septimus said to Willa.

"There are worse places to be stuck." Willa replied coolly. Both of them gave a sly smile, though not to each other.

After a moment Willa noticed a very handsome young man with a mess of sandy blond curls and broad shoulders sat at the Gryffindor table glaring at them, or rather, at Septimus. She leaned in to ask quietly, "Who is that boy staring right at you with the Killing Curse on the tip of his tongue?"

Septimus followed her gaze to find the Gryffindor in question.

"Ah yes, Braxton Bagshot. It appears he still blames me for his mother being sent to Azkaban this past spring." Septimus said without much emotion.

"What happened?" Willa pressed.

"It is an unpleasant story." He said.

"I see." Willa said. "Someone died, then?"

"Yes, a girl. Braxton's sister, Bethany. She was a squib." Septimus said.

"That is horrible." Willa said, looking again at Braxton.

"It was." Septimus said. A finality in his voice guided Willa not to ask any further questions.

The pair sat in silence for some time, Braxton's glare still upon them. Willa wished she could reach out to touch Septimus and comfort him; he clearly was upset by Braxton's presence. The publicity of their position, however, restricted her from any action of the sort, not to mention she questioned how Septimus would receive such behavior.

Thus far he appeared to find her amusing and hold a fondness for her, but would a comforting touch be too intimate, too earnest—she did not know. What she did know was that she tended to develop fast sympathies for people, and that Septimus would not be the first powerful man to flirt with her. Her father was very well-connected in America and Willa, alongside her mother and brother, had entertained a plethora of diplomats over the years.

"You seem worried." Septimus said now, bringing Willa quickly to the present moment.

"No, I was… lost in thought." She said.

"Thoughts of what?"

"Of you, if you must know." She said with a wry smile.

"Should I be concerned?" he asked, amused with her directness.

"I really could not say." She shrugged.

Septimus was unsure how to react, so instead he turned his attention to Professor Ingerson who had just called out "Yeats, Grover." He said to Willa, "I think you are to be called soon. I need something from you before you go."

Willa glanced at him questioningly.

"A strand of your hair." He answered.

"You had better not be brewing Polyjuice potion, sir." She teased.

Septimus laughed lightly, "No, definitely not. I realize it is an odd request, but I will use it to enchant my letters so they may only be deciphered at your touch alone."

A thrill went through her at his mention of the letters and she pulled a strand of hair casually from her head then put her hand on her thigh. She looked forward, at young Grover Yeats still being sorted, while Septimus took the strand from her so stealthily she almost did not feel his touch. Almost. She looked at him again.

He met her eyes and said, "I will be signing as Percival, so you know. Invent whatever story you wish."

"Why that name?" she asked with amusement.

"It will be easier to show you than to tell you. Hopefully someday we will have that opportunity." He said, his eyes lighting up a bit with mischief. Willa breathed in deeply to calm the flutter of nerves his expression gave her.

"Be safe in France." She said, almost in a whisper.

"Thank you." He said, softly as well.

Both their demeanors shifted to formality when Professor Ingerson called, "Gamp, Wilhelmina."

"Good luck, Miss Gamp." Septimus said to Willa with a polite nod as she stood.

She forced herself to look away from him and walk across the stage to the stool. The Sorting Hat was bigger up close and she wondered if it would fall over her eyes like it did with all the first years. She put it on, and it indeed was too large for any normal sized head. Perhaps a half-giant would fill it out, she mused.

Just as Elnath and Rigel had explained, the hat began to talk into her ear, or directly into her head, she was not certain.

"Another Gaunt, both Parselmouth and heir to the founder Salazar Slytherin himself," the hat began. "It would seem obvious where to put you, and yet, I see much more inside. Your courage is unfailing, steadfast. It has carried you through the toughest of times. You possess a lion's heart and would make a powerful Gryffindor. Then there is your passion for learning. Your breadth of talents and depth of skill called you to the Horned Serpent and so too for the eagle of Ravenclaw. A compassion deep within you and a desire to welcome those whom others might shun claim you for Hufflepuff. Yet, you wonder your greater purpose and lack a clear sense of ambition. Hardly a Slytherin in these traits. I see you are lost. Where to put you? Puzzling indeed. I have not had a mind so difficult to discern since my last hat stall."

"Just put me in Slytherin. That is where all my friends are. It is where I belong." Willa thought to the hat.

"Yes, now I see your cunning side, more clear than before. Your innate sense of command and desire for power. You could make a great leader, you know. If that is really what you desire, then I shall set you on your path." The hat said before shouting to the Great Hall, "SLYTHERIN!"

Willa smiled and took off the hat. She descended the stage down to the cheering Slytherin table, throwing a final, fleeting glance towards Septimus, who clapped politely. As she found Elnath at the long table, the Sorting Hat's words lingered in her head. _You are lost._

"Merlin, you had me worried!" Elnath cried, moving over so Willa could sit beside her.

" _You_ were worried? The stupid hat wanted to put me in Gryffindor! I had to convince it otherwise." Willa said.

Elnath laughed and then gave her cousin a small squeeze. "Only a true Slytherin could talk the hat into a decision."

Willa smiled and nodded before looking at the Gryffindor table. She wondered how they would have reacted to her. The Bagshot boy was now staring at her instead of Septimus. His expression was softer though, more curious than murderous.

She leaned to Elnath to ask, "That Gryffindor boy, the one staring at me, do you know him?"

"Braxton Bagshot? I could never forget him." Elnath rolled her eyes. "He sorted right before me first year. He was the last hat stall, and the first one in decades. It went on for twenty minutes! Imagine my nerves."

"He was the last hat stall?" Willa confirmed.

"Yes, why?" Elnath asked.

"No reason," Willa said. "What is he like?"

"Insufferable." Elnath said. "He is the most popular boy in school, but I cannot see why. He is so boring and far less handsome than all the girls squabble on about."

"Sounds like you are rather fond of him." Willa teased. Though from where she sat, Braxton was easily the most handsome student in the room. Not the most handsome man though.

Elnath was about to protest her fondness, but saw Willa's sarcastic smile and fell into laughter instead.

"Shh!" a group of girls cried from the Hufflepuff table. They motioned with their heads towards the front of the Great Hall, and Elnath and Willa saw Headmaster Hayward approached the podium.

"Greetings and welcome to all students, old and new alike!" Headmaster Hayward began, his voice as aged sounding as his crinkled face. "This is an exciting year for us at Hogwarts as many of you will know. But before we delve into that, a few announcements. I am pleased to introduce our new Gamekeeper and Professor for Care of Magical Creatures, recent Hogwarts graduate and former Hufflepuff, Mr. Grogan Stump."

An attractive man in his young twenties stood from the table and flashed a winning smile to the room. Several wispy moans went up involuntarily from the female students, especially those in Hufflepuff, and inclusive of one from Elnath. Willa shot her cousin an amused look and Elnath simply scowled at her. Willa laughed and clapped alongside the rest of the student body while Professor Stump gave a slight bow to each of the four tables.

"Also, first years should note that the Forbidden Forest is strictly out of bounds. Our Caretaker, Mr. Norris, has asked that I remind you all that the area above the Great Hall is off limits while construction of the new lavatories is finalized." Headmaster Hayward said in a bored voice. He paused a moment and then leaned in, the candles throughout the Hall dimming as he did except for those directly beside his head, causing his face to illuminate. "Now, for the news you have all been waiting for, the Fifty-Sixth Wizarding Schools Potions Championship."

A rumbling of disinterest sounded throughout the Hall, much to Headmaster Hayward's amusement, but Elnath straightened her posture and took a deep breath.

"Those who are interested in participating must submit entry by the twentieth of September through Professor Hipworth. A finalist will be chosen in the spring to attend the competition for Hogwarts. Top marks will be required, so do not express interest unless truly committed." The Headmaster said. He let go a wide smile before adding, "I am pleased to share that the winner of the Championship this year will earn a place at the Egyptian Centre for Alchemical Studies upon their graduation."

Elnath gripped Willa's forearm so hard she wondered if there would be a bruise.

"Merlin! What a prize!" Elnath breathed. "I have to win. That would be incredible."

Willa smiled at her and the Headmaster continued, the candles returning to their normal light as he did.

"With this concept of international cooperation in mind, I am happy to introduce the representative from the Ministry, Mr. Septimus Malfoy, to present the details of this year's Triwizard Tournament to you." Headmaster Hayward said, turning to Septimus, who stood and walked toward the podium.

"Thank you, Headmaster Hayward." Septimus said in a voice so formal it was almost foreign to Willa. He smiled at the Hall and she reminded herself to enjoy the opportunity to stare at him without fear of judgment. Septimus continued his prepared speech, "As you all know, the Triwizard Tournament takes place this year. The Ministry is proud to support Hogwarts in your endeavors at achieving another victory and the reward of eternal glory. Per the traditional rotation, Beauxbatons will host the tournament this year."

Willa looked at Rigel, who shrugged and shook his head.

"Therefore Hogwarts will play host to a qualifier's tournament. It will consist of a dueling competition, resulting in the top four contenders earning the opportunity to travel to Beauxbatons to place their name in the Goblet of the Fire." Septimus continued. "Each of the four Hogwarts finalists will be permitted a companion of choice to accompany them for moral support. Due to the longevity of the tournament, all participants and their companions will matriculate at Beauxbatons for the year and therefore fluency in French is a requirement. Otherwise no restrictions apply to enter. The trial duels will commence two weeks after term begins. The Ministry wishes all eligible witches and wizards the best of luck."

Septimus nodded to all four tables when he finished and then turned to leave. Willa watched him exit the stage and he glanced at the Slytherin table, as if to locate her, right before disappearing into the chamber beside the stage. Once he was gone, Willa immediately wondered when she would see him again. She closed her eyes and pictured his face, the close-up version from that evening, its flaws and triumphs featured together in her recollection.

Headmaster Hayward provided final details on how to participate in the trials and then proclaimed the feast to begin. At the clap of his hands, food filled the gold plates and bowls, much to the first years' delight, and Willa wondered how many house elves worked in the castle. At Ilvermorny, the students took shifts preparing meals and cleaning up after. The reliance on house elves in Great Britain proved to be the hardest adjustment for her so far. Her mother had even warned her about it, but there had been no way to prepare for it.

* * *

As the feast came to a close, Braxton Bagshot and two Gryffindor boys flanking him approached the Slytherin table, specifically close to where Quintus sat, which was in proximity to Elnath and Willa. Elnath hastily noted to Willa that the other two Gryffindors were sixth years Arlo Potter and Clement Prince.

"Will your daddy be judging the trials, or will they actually be fair?" Braxton threw at Quintus.

Without hesitation, Quintus replied, "As was the case with your mother's trial, Bagshot, the Triwizard Tournament trials will be fair."

"Do not speak of my mother, you cosseted swine." Braxton spat at Quintus.

Several Slytherins stood, prepared to defend Quintus until Rigel approached the scene.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Bagshot, do you not both have Prefect duties to attend to?" Rigel said, projecting a sense of collected prominence that Willa had not noticed in him before.

"Yes, in fact, I do." Quintus said then spun to Elnath, "Time to go."

Elnath stood and then looked at Willa, realizing she was sort of a first year in this moment.

"Just…follow Rigel." Elnath murmured to her with a nod.

"Sure, yes." Willa said, nodding as well. It was then she remembered that she needed to tell Elnath about Quintus kissing Catherine Avery in July. She sighed as Elnath hurried after Quintus towards the first years.

After a moment, she felt she was being watched. She looked to find Braxton and his goons were still there, their energy now focused on her.

"You appeared quite familiar with Mr. Malfoy, what was it, Wilhelmina?" Braxton said to her.

Willa smiled sweetly and replied, "Yes, Wilhelmina Gamp, the great-granddaughter of Ulick Gamp. Perhaps you have heard of him? And yes, the Malfoys are family friends."

"Where are you from?" he asked, unable to place her accent, which was not as Irish as her surname and lineage would suggest.

"Dublin. Boston. New Orleans. Baltimore." Willa listed, leaving off Ohio. "And you, Braxton, was it? Where in England are you from?"

"I live in Godric's Hollow, but I doubt you would know it." He said.

"You would do well not to doubt anything in regards to me." Willa cautioned, though she did not know of Godric's Hollow. She continued unfazed and with an easy smile, "If I recall correctly, you need to lead your poor first years to their dormitories. So, I believe it would be prudent for you, Mr. Prince, and Mr. Potter to be on your ways. I am certain we will have other opportunities this year to learn more about one another."

Braxton fixed her with a rude stare for a long moment and then gripped his two friends and forced them to leave alongside him.

"Oh, and Braxton," Willa called once he was several paces away. The boy turned, all of Gryffindor and Slytherin watching, along with the nearby Hufflepuffs who had been unable to ignore the exchange. Willa continued in fully genuine voice, "I was saddened to hear about your sister. My brother was killed last year, and I understand what that is like."

Braxton turned beet red, shocked and embarrassed. Finally he managed to say, "I am sorry to hear of your loss."

Willa gave him a nod of gratitude and watched as he turned and walked away. With the cheers of the Slytherins in her ears, she wanted to feel victorious. But Braxton's demeanor betrayed how grieved he still was, and she felt a great deal of compassion for him.


	4. Welcome to the Dungeon

**Chapter 4. Welcome to the Dungeon**

Rigel stayed after to discuss Head Boy duties in further detail with Professor Ingerson, so Willa found herself following Octavia down to the dungeon from the Great Hall. They were accompanied by the Greengrasses and Octavia's friend, Josephina Flint, whom Willa had met at Septimus' ball. It was a labyrinth of damp corridors until finally they arrived at the dungeon door. At least it was what Willa assumed was the dungeon door, imposing and carved with wrought iron snakes wrapping around one another to form an interlocking cross pattern. There was no lock and no handle. Willa noticed that no one had stopped walking.

"Is this not the entrance?" Willa asked to the group who continued down the hall.

"There is nothing there." Thomas Greengrass noted, scanning the area with confusion.

"Nobody can see this massive iron door?" Willa asked.

"You are ever so amusing, Wilhelmina. It is no wonder my father has taken you on." Octavia cooed. "Now, come on, the entrance is behind this wall. Hurry up."

Willa wondered precisely what Octavia meant with her comment, but quickened her pace to catch up with them. She fell into step with Thomas, who leaned down to ask, "You were making a joke, right?"

Willa smiled and nodded, "Of course." She would have to ask Elnath later about the door. Instead she said to Octavia, "Mr. Malfoy has taken me on? What do you mean?"

"You know, as his next protégé. I would not be surprised if he dismissed your cousin, Rigel, in preference of you." Octavia shrugged as if Septimus treating people as objects was a given. She continued, "You are directly related to the first Minister of Magic after all. Not to mention the rivalry with your father. It would be such a conquest for my father to lay political claim to Ardan Gamp's own child."

"Rivalry?" Willa laughed. "You are mistaken. My father has no qualms with Mr. Malfoy."

Octavia pursed her lips smugly, "If that is what he told you, then you should believe your father."

Willa refrained from response. She could clarify this with her mother in the letter she would need to write her tomorrow with updates. Her parents would be still be at sea, but Galanta would find them. As for Septimus' interest in her, she did not think it was political in nature, but it was better for Octavia to believe that above any alternative.

Willa almost let out her own smug smile when she realized that she could clarify all of this in a letter to Septimus himself. Not that she would be so blunt with him, but she had the direct access to him to do so. She thought that she might even encourage him to clarify with Rigel there was no threat to his apprenticeship next summer. Though it was equally likely Octavia would drop all this codswallop in a week's time and it would be of no consequence.

They arrived moments later at a false wall, which Octavia led the way around. On the other side was a wooden door.

"Mudblood." She said to the door.

Willa winced at the slur. Her mother had also warned that blood status was of much importance in Britain as compared with America. Until then though, no one had used such a filthy pejorative.

The door swung open and Willa realized she would have to say the undignified word herself simply to access the common room. What kind of impression was this for the first years? She wondered, appalled.

They followed Octavia inside, but Elnath stopped Willa and Abigail from passing through the entry vestibule into the common room.

"You two must first follow me." Elnath said. Her voice held no humor.

Abigail and Willa followed her to a small area where the group of twelve nervous looking first years stood awkwardly. Quintus was before the group next to a stone wall. When Elnath arrived with the pair, he pulled out his wand and moved in front of a specific brick.

Quintus tapped the stone brick three times with his wand and the front of it crumbled, revealing the crest of Slytherin etched into the stone. He looked to Elnath who nodded and pulled from her robes a black cloth encasing a small dagger with an exquisite pearlescent handle. Quintus held out his left hand to her and she sliced his palm. She wiped the blade clean and then cut her palm as well. Together they pressed their palms against the crest.

After a moment the scraping of stone could be heard as the bricks moved to reveal an entryway to a secret room. Elnath and Quintus blocked the entrance and turned to face the group of new Slytherins with grave faces.

"Those who seek greatness, enter at will." Elnath said, her voice ominous.

"Wary though be those who lack fidelity." Quintus added, equally somber.

Willa avoided any eye contact with Abigail so she would not fall into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. What she did not realize was that Abigail was taking it as seriously as the first years. All of whom started to enter the chamber. When it was Willa's turn to pass through the threshold, she gave Elnath a little smirk, but her cousin ignored her entirely. Apparently whatever happened in this room was serious business.

The room itself was circular, like the base of a turret. The section of the stones across from the entrance had narrow windows cut into it. She saw that the rest of the common room was beyond these windows, and every Slytherin was watching them.

In the center of the room was a simple, circular fountain that appeared to be gushing blood. An inscription on the base of the fountain read: _Et aquam in sanguinem, tenetur ad animam_ _._ The water in the blood is bound to the soul.

Willa heard the stones move again and looked to see the entryway was shut, enclosing them inside the chamber. The first years had naturally formed a semicircle around the fountain, two layers deep to account for all twelve of them. Willa and Abigail stood behind them against where the entrance had been moments before.

Elnath and Quintus stood separate from the group, their backs to the windows, and the fountain centered between them. Willa wondered briefly if they had rehearsed this. Her Horned Serpent house at Ilvermorny had nothing similar to this on the first night. Only a congratulations and welcome speech followed by a mixer of sorts where everyone discussed what they would be studying that year.

"You stand here before us as pledges to the great and noble House of Slytherin." Quintus began. "But you will not prove yourselves as loyal until the end of this night."

"Before you is the Fountain of Purity. It contains the blood of every Slytherin who came before you. It flows eternal, as the House of Slytherin does." Elnath said.

"Tonight you will pledge yourself to this great house." Quintus said.

"In water." Elnath said.

"In blood." Quintus said.

"In life." They said together.

There was a long moment when the two stared out at the group, their eyes intense, relentless, as if to challenge each person's loyalty.

Finally Quintus called forth the alphabetical first year of the group, "Charlotte Avery!"

The small girl approached him, her jet-black ringlets bouncing ever so slightly, and he glared at her, unwelcoming.

"Point your wand at the fountain." He said.

She pulled out her wand and her hand shakily did as he asked.

"Now, with conviction, cast the spell aguamente." He said.

Charlotte took a deep breath and then said with force and clarity, " _Aguamente_!"

A stream of water flowed from her wand into the fountain.

"Now pledge 'e _t aqua'_." Quintus said.

" _Et aqua_." Charlotte said, the water now only a trickle from her wand.

Elnath approached the girl then, dagger in hand. Charlotte's eyes widened and then returned to normal size as she processed what was about to happen.

"Hold out your hand." Elnath commanded.

Charlotte did as asked, and Elnath lightly sliced her palm. Willa watched Charlotte grimace through it and try to put on a brave face.

"Drop your blood into the fountain and pledge 'c _um sanguine'_." Elnath said.

Charlotte followed the orders, several drops joining the red liquid as she said, " _Cum sanguine_."

"Now, stand before your brothers and sisters and raise your wounded hand." Elnath said, leading Charlotte behind the fountain and directly in front of the windows.

"Pledge ' _ad vitam'._ " Quintus said to Charlotte.

Charlotte raised her bleeding hand and said, " _Ad vitam_."

" _Vitae_!" the crowd of Slytherins called from the other side of the windows. They all held out their wands and cast, " _Vulnera Sanentur_!"

Charlotte's wound healed instantly. Elnath pulled her away from the windows and back to her previous spot. She gave her a dittany leaf and said, "Eat this."

Once Charlotte had swallowed the plant, her face betraying it was rather bitter, Elnath and Quintus were joined by the rest of the Slytherins in saying, "Charlotte Avery, welcome to the dungeon."

Quintus called "Mildred Crabbe!" and the process followed the same, with less direction required by the Prefects at each new member.

When it was Willa's turn, she shared a look with her cousin just before Elnath cut her palm. She felt closer to her than ever before, as if they now shared another bond of blood. When she held her hand over the fountain, she thought how Septimus' blood was inside this flow of liquid, her red drops of blood joining his from years before. The idea that her parents' blood flowed in it as well did not cross Willa's mind.

When she held her hand up to be healed, she could see the faces better. Rigel, Octavia, Thomas. All of them cast the healing charm with conviction and duty. The dittany was bitter, but it caused the wound on her hand to disappear completely. No scarring even probable.

Graham Goyle was next, then Abigail Greengrass.

The process went on until finally Reginald Yaxley was called. Once the ugly boy was finished, Willa heard the stones move to open the exit.

"Abigail Greengrass and Wilhelmina Gamp, please follow Josephina." Elnath said then added in a cold voice, "Everyone else must stay here. You are yet to be tested on your skills."

Willa and Abigail left the room quickly, finding Josephina Flint just outside the door. Her face was commanding and harsh, and she led the pair out to the common room where the crowd still looked in on the hidden room through its windows.

"Watch." Josephina said. "Then we will finish your initiations."

Willa wondered how the Fountain of Purity did not constitute the entirety of initiation, but watched as commanded. Quintus was walking through the remaining group of eleven year olds, his hands behind his back to garner authority. Elnath stood stagnant at the front of the room, hardly paying attention to the group.

Finally Elnath spoke.

"Everyone find a partner. Choose wisely, but quickly." She cautioned.

The children did so, uncomfortably looking to one another as if to determine a level of trust that Willa knew could only be developed over time.

"Now one member of each partnership shall raise their wand, point it at the other member and produce the spell conjunctiva caecum." Elnath said.

Willa gasped. Elnath had just instructed use of the Conjunctivitis curse on first years, by first years. She felt the warmth of a body move beside hers and looked to see it was Rigel. He leaned closer to whisper in Parseltongue, "It is only the hazing ritual. We have already brewed the Oculus potion." His breath smelled of Ogden's.

"Watch what happens." Josephina said to her and Abigail.

The first years looked at Quintus and Elnath, confused. Were they really supposed to know this spell already? Finally, Mildred Crabbe, who had not pulled her wand first, snarled at her partner, Reginald Yaxley, "If you are too scared to do it, I will."

The other first years waited, nervous. All except Charlotte Avery.

"That curse will blind him, you know." She said.

Reginald gaped at Mildred with shock, "You want to blind me?"

"I want to prove myself a loyal Slytherin, as should you." Mildred said, haughtily.

"I shall blind you first, stupid girl!" Reginald cried.

Both kids pointed their wands at each other, their eyes flashing with anger. Willa waited with bated breath along with everyone else in the common room, but neither first year would make the first move. Suddenly Charlotte took command by casting, " _Expelliarmus_!" at both Mildred and Reginald.

"Listen," the youngest Avery said once the two glared at her, "This is a test. Would a true Slytherin curse their own? Only in a proper duel. Certainly not at the behest of someone else."

"You are just scared." Mildred said.

"No, she is right." Graham Goyle said.

Others agreed. Eventually the wandless Mildred was the only person who still thought they needed to curse each other.

"There is one every year." Josephina said, then added to Abigail. "Our year it was Octavia."

Rigel said to Willa with an amused smile, "Your year it was Elnath."

Willa smiled at this. Elnath definitely would believe she must follow the rules with precision.

"What about your year, Rigel?" Abigail asked him, her voice slightly deeper than usual as though she was trying to sound older.

Rigel smiled loosely and looked between Abigail and Willa, giving the latter a quick wink as he took a swig from his bottle of firewhisky.

"I think it is time for you both to go with Josephina." He said.

"This way." Josephina said, her voice cool.

Abigail followed, but when Willa turned to go, Rigel's hand brushed against the top of her hip. It was an intimate spot and she fixed him with a reproachful look.

"You will see." He said softly before switching to Parseltongue, "Once you return, we can discuss the iron door."

Willa's expression became intrigued instead of disapproving.

"Go with Josephina." Rigel said and nodded her in the right direction.

Willa turned and caught up to Abigail and Josephina, who were at a small alcove in the very back of the common room, near the large window that faced the Great Lake. The lake emitted a translucent green light, allowing them to see into its depths for about twenty feet. Willa was temporarily entranced by it until Josephina barked, "Who is first?"

Willa looked to Abigail who shook her head. Neither knew what they would be first for, but Willa stepped forward.

"In here." Josephina said and walked into the alcove.

Willa followed her inside and Josephina closed a curtain that was not visible from the outside of the alcove due to a Concealment charm. The space was cozy, barely fitting the chaise and a table set up with what appeared to be ink and a set of needles.

"What is that for?" Willa asked.

"The final stage of initiation." Josephina readied a needle, not looking at Willa as she spoke. "All fourth years go through it, so naturally you and Abigail need to be brought into it. I finished the actual fourth years during the Fountain of Purity ceremony."

Willa said nothing and Josephina turned to her, needle in hand, full of ink.

"You will need to pull up your robes and dress." She said without emotion.

"Excuse me?" Willa asked, shocked.

"The tattoo goes here." Josephina pointed to the exact spot above Willa's hip that Rigel had recently touched.

"Tattoo?" Willa asked as Rigel's meaning of 'you will see' dawned on her.

"Everyone in Slytherin receives one. We are eternally bound to one another." Josephina explained impatiently, as if this was common knowledge.

"Why you though?" Willa pressed.

"I am the newest Prefect and conveniently our House's best artist." Josephina smiled.

Willa nodded, though she wondered if Josephina was a better artist than her. She had learned charcoal sketching from her Muggle neighbors in Dublin when she was only six, and then practiced nearly daily ever since. It was not her natural talent, but she had done it long enough to be good.

"Now, your robes." Josephina motioned upwards. Willa obliged and then lay back on the chaise.

The tattoo was administered in a magical art form Willa was yet to learn. The needle moved at Josephina's wand's casting. It did not take long and when Willa inspected the small Slytherin crest, she found it immaculately detailed. The snake even moved in and out of its place on the crest, as if it were a portraiture.

"It looks amazing!" she said, truly excited.

"Thank you," Josephina said. "You are now officially a Slytherin. Welcome to the dungeon, Wilhelmina Gamp."

Willa smiled and put her dress and robes back down. "I will send in Abigail."

Josephina nodded and began to ready another needle while saying, "Now you know you cannot mention this tattoo, correct?"

"To anyone?"

"Anyone outside of Slytherin. It is only known within our house. It can only be seen by other Slytherins." Josephina explained.

"Understood." Willa said, a small thrill going through her when realized Septimus too shared this secret with her. They were further bound to one another in secrets.

She sent Abigail in without explanation and found herself drawn back to the green light of the Great Lake. After a few moments, Rigel joined her, staring out into the water alongside her.

"Sometimes the resident giant squid swims by for a visit." He said.

"How longstanding is the tattoo tradition?" Willa asked, not looking at him.

"My parents both claim to have one. My father does for certain. My mother, I have not seen so much of her to know. Perhaps Elnath can confirm that for you." Rigel replied. He finally looked to her and asked. "Did it hurt too much?"

"No," Willa replied. "I have experienced the Cruciatus Curse, so nothing really hurts me anymore."

"What?" Rigel was aghast, looking around to see if anyone could hear her.

"Yes, my brother and I practiced quite a bit of dark magic together." Willa met his eyes and then added, "Though what is illegal here is not illegal everywhere."

"Surely the Unforgiveable Curses are illegal in America?" Rigel said. He thought they were, but perhaps he had been misinformed.

"They are. I did not mean those in particular." Willa said. She lightened her expression and said, "Sorry, I did not intend to alarm you. I thought you already knew this from Ciaran."

"Ciaran and I were not close. Not like you and Elnath." Rigel explained.

"So, the iron door?" Willa asked, moving the conversation on.

"Yes," Rigel brightened and moved them closer to the window for privacy. "You can see it?"

"Yes,"

"So can Elnath." He said. "I think it is because we are all Parselmouths."

"Or perhaps because we are all of the Gaunt bloodline, descendants of Salazar Slytherin?" Willa suggested.

"Yes, that seems more logical, now that you say it. Come, you should see this." He began towards a tapestry covered wall connected to the wall of windows facing the lake. "This is the Tapestry of Heritage."

Willa took in the vast fabrics and threads. Needlework portraits of every Slytherin before her adorned it. The very top of the wall featured a large portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

"This is me and Elnath." Rigel pointed to their portraits. They looked about thirteen in them. Their names were underneath their faces. Above them was their mother, named here as Nerodia Gaunt. Willa's mother was next to her, with no one underneath her. Beside both sisters was Corvinus Gaunt, and all three were underneath their father. Everyone appeared around age thirteen, so Willa assumed third year was when the portraits were done.

Their family's line went upwards reaching the wicked countenance of Gormlaith Gaunt rather soon, then eventually up to Salazar himself. Willa noticed the portraits higher on the tapestry bore a pair of skulls and crossbones outside their names. She assumed this to indicate the person as deceased.

"Where is Uncle Castor?" Willa asked.

Rigel pressed his wand to his mother's portrait and a snakelike silver thread appeared on the tapestry. It slithered its way to the Black family tree, which was almost as far reaching as the Slytherin one. The silver thread eventually found Castor's portrait and when Rigel removed his wand, the thread disappeared.

Willa pressed her wand to her mother's portrait, but nothing happened.

"Why will it not work for me?" she asked.

"It only shows Slytherins." Rigel said, as if this explained it.

She stared at him, confused.

"You do not know?" he said, lowering his voice to be sensitive. "Your father was a Gryffindor."

"No." Willa said flatly. "He never said. I just assumed he was Slytherin like my mother."

"There is no shame in it. Gryffindor is a fine house. All of the houses are." Rigel nodded.

A loud cheer from the rest of the common room drew their attention.

"Ah, the first years have completed their initial round of tests!" Rigel exclaimed cheerfully, bounding towards the group of students.

Willa lingered a moment longer at the Tapestry of Heritage. Abigail and Josephina rushed past her to the crowd, Abigail going directly to Rigel who brushed her off easily. At his rebuff she sought out Octavia. Willa found herself in front of the Malfoy tree, which was as far reaching as the Black lineage, but far less populated. The Malfoys either usually only had one child per generation, or the others were not Slytherins.

Willa glanced back at the crowd to ensure no one was watching and then pushed her wand against Septimus' young portrait. A silver thread appeared, winding its way to the Burke family tree, specifically to Lila Burke. When Willa approached the portrait, she saw the skull and crossbones around her name. Lila had wild red hair and a permanent scowl. She stared at the portrait for longer than she should have, her hand drawn to its threads. As she touched it, the skull and crossbones disappeared and she felt a cold sensation grow from the tips of her fingers backwards. It was the exact sensation as when she touched the tapestry in Malfoy Manor.

Finally Elnath's loud voice tore her attention away as she boomed from the top of a table, "Welcome to the dungeon, new Slytherins!"

"Let the festivities begin!" Quintus declared, standing next to Elnath.

The crowd erupted and Willa hurried to join in. She found Rigel easily and he shoved a glass with two fingers of firewhisky into her hand.

"Cheers, cousin!" he smiled, holding up his own glass.

"Cheers!" Willa said and clinked his glass before they both drank.

"Now, let us collect Elnath and go see what is behind that door." He said in Parseltongue with a sly smile.

"You have never been in it?" Willa asked in Parseltongue as well.

"It only appeared this year." He explained, continuing in the snake language.

They arrived at Elnath just after Quintus helped her down from the table. When she saw their faces, she immediately knew what they were up to. She grabbed Quintus' sleeve as he moved to walk away.

"Under fourth year is in bed by ten." She said to him.

"I know." He smiled. "Good job tonight."

"You too." She said.

He disappeared into the crowd in search of wine and Elnath nodded to her cousins to indicate she was ready to go. Willa and Rigel finished their firewhisky and the trio snuck out the common room door.

"Have you spoken to him?" Willa asked once they were in the outside hallway. Her tone clearly implied she meant Quintus.

"Not yet, we have been with the first years all evening." Elnath said.

They arrived at the iron door a moment later and all stood in silence.

"You never have seen it before?" Willa finally asked.

"No," her cousins said in unison.

"What is different this year?" Willa asked.

"You are here." Rigel said.

"Yes, but, would it need all three of us to present itself? That seems… unlikely." Willa said. "What else?"

Elnath said nothing and Willa noticed her silence.

"Your locket." Willa said.

"Why would you suggest that?" Elnath said, clutching the space on her chest where it fell, hidden behind her robes.

"It is an heirloom, is it not?" Willa asked.

Elnath hesitated.

"Show it to us." Rigel said.

Elnath pulled it out and the entire locket glowed green, brighter and more yellow than the green light from the Great Lake. All three of them inhaled sharply at this surprise.

"Look," Rigel said, pointing to the door. A hollowed out space formed in its center, the shape exactly matching that of the locket.

Elnath threw a furtive glance around them to check no one was watching, then slid the chain over her head and pushed the locket into the space. Wrought iron jumped to life, weaving over the locket to clamp it in place.

Willa examined the door, which had no handle.

"The hinges are set for it to open outwards. There must be a spell." She said.

" _Alohomora_ ," Elnath hissed in Parseltongue.

The door swung open with a loud creak.

"Lucky guess," Elnath said, laughing lightly. She walked through the open door as if she owned whatever lie beyond it. Rigel and Willa looked at one another with worry before following her inside.

The chamber appeared to be a study. The more they looked around, the more obvious it became that this was Salazar Slytherin's private office. Everything inside was curved or twisted, snakelike. The walls had shelving built into them, featuring all sorts of potions and divinations materials. Salazar's personal stationery featured on the desk, alongside a long unused quill. Notably missing from the room were any portraits or paintings. Nothing that would risk permitting entry without the locket itself.

"This is incredible." Elnath murmured, her fingertips running over various items throughout the chamber.

"It feels there will be traps inside." Willa said.

"Not for the heirs of Salazar Slytherin. I propose a toast." Rigel said. He rummaged into his robe for the bottle of firewhisky and Willa noticed Elnath shove something into her robes. It looked like a black leather-bound journal.

Rigel opened the bottle and said, "I have no glasses."

"Allow me." Willa said and transfigured three items nearby into crystal glasses.

"Brilliant," Rigel smiled. He poured a finger into each glass and then handed them to Elnath and Willa.

"A toast," Willa said, holding up her glass.

"Yes, a toast to the Gaunts, the remaining heirs of Salazar Slytherin. The true blood of this house. May we ever be in favor with fortune and fate." Rigel said.

"Here, here!" Willa and Elnath said with contentment.

The three clinked their glasses and drank down the firewhisky straight.

"We should return to the common room." Elnath said after a moment.

Willa nodded and transfigured their glasses back into the original items.

"A moment longer?" Rigel asked. "I think I could live in here."

"You can return to it, but not live here. You have the main quarters in the common room as Head Boy." Elnath reminded him.

"Come," Willa said to Rigel, linking her arm with his to drag him from the chamber. The door closed behind them on its own. Rigel stumbled alongside her and Willa wondered why he had drank so much already.

"I wonder what is happening in Gryffindor right now." Rigel muttered. It was more of a thought he said out loud than anything of value. Yet Willa was wondering the same.

"In all likelihood they are already asleep." Elnath rolled her eyes.

The trio was back to the common room by now, no one really having noticed they had left except for Abigail Greengrass. Her stare was upon them and Willa quickly unlinked her arm from her male cousin and linked arms with her female cousin instead.

The crowd had thinned as all those under fourth year had been sent to bed by Quintus. She and Elnath pushed deeper into the common room, near to the Great Lake, and noticed a group passing around an opium pipe on the couches.

"I do not smoke." Willa whispered to Elnath.

"Me neither." Elnath said.

"Let us find another drink, perhaps wine?" Willa said.

"No, stay with the firewhisky now that you have drank two. You will thank me in the morning." Elnath said and led them back to Rigel, where she pickpocketed his bottle as he spoke animatedly to Thomas Greengrass.

The girls bolted away to a divan against the wall hosting the Tapestry of Heritage. The cushion was upholstered in green and silver stripes and set upon a sturdy mahogany base. They passed the bottle between them until it was finished and both were giggling loudly.

" _Aguamente_." Elnath cast, refilling the bottle with water. "We both must finish two of these between us."

Willa leaned to drink from the stream of water coming from Elnath's wand. She began to laugh as Elnath pushed her and water went up her nose. They both shrieked as Willa jerked up and Elnath nearly lost control of the bottle.

"At least two." Elnath said once they calmed.

* * *

"Prefect's quarters." Elnath boasted, two bottles of water later. She led Willa into a large dormitory, which was much too big for only two people, yet that was the number of beds within it.

"Stunning," Willa said turning around to take it all in. There were two armoires and a full-length mirror for dressing. Two sitting chairs were cozily set by a small table all on top of a fur rug. Behind them were tall windows opening out to the Great Lake itself.

The same eerie green light from the common room's windows shined into the lake, allowing about twenty feet of visibility into its depths. The resident giant squid swam into view and Elnath waved at it. Willa could have sworn it waved back at her before swimming off, but did not mention this to Elnath.

"I feel very honored to be your roommate in such an excellent dormitory." Willa said.

"As if I would ask anyone else." Elnath laughed. She pointed at her trunk with her wand and said, " _Accio_ night clothes."

They flew out at her and she began to change, so Willa did the same.

As they did, Willa decided to ask about what had bothered her from tonight, "They permit hazing at Hogwarts?"

"Hazing? No. With the first years, you mean? No, that is not hazing." Elnath explained.

"Then what is it?"

"We challenge the first years all week to determine their strengths and weaknesses. Then we pair each one with an older Slytherin who can help them improve upon their weak points and further succeed in their strengths." Elnath explained. "That is where you come in… from what I recall, you excel in every subject, right?"

"Not potions. I am terrible at potions." Willa admitted and climbed into the smaller bed.

"Oh, really?" Elnath frowned as she climbed into her bed. The idea was difficult for her to conceive given her proclivity for the subject.

"Yes. In fact I did not even sign up for Potions this term." Willa said.

"You are serious? I am in both Potions and Alchemy. I have to win the Potions Championship this year, and I know Arlo Potter is after it as well." She grumbled out the Gryffindor's name. A moment later she frowned and asked Willa, "But what will you take instead?"

"I am signed up for Muggle Studies!" Willa exclaimed with excitement.

"No you are not!" Elnath said, her voice hushed even though they were alone.

"Yes, I am. I start Monday. Why?" Willa replied.

"No Slytherin takes Muggle Studies." Elnath said. "Not ever."

"Not until 1792, you mean." Willa smiled. "They do not offer it at Ilvermorny. I am very excited for it."

Elnath sighed and then after thinking for a moment said brightly, "Well, then you can eavesdrop on the rest of the houses for us. They will likely forget there is even a Slytherin in there if you do not call attention to it."

"Consider it done." Willa smiled.

"What else are you taking?" Elnath asked.

"Let me think… Muggle Studies, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures—which I believe we have together with your future husband, Professor Stump." Willa paused to deflect the pillow Elnath threw at her, then continued, "Arithmancy, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Advanced Charms. I am also looking into both Music and Muggle Music as well as Magical Theory as extracurricular. What about you?"

"Obviously Potions and Alchemy," Elnath began. "Besides Care of Magical Creatures, I also have Defence Against the Dark Arts and Advanced Charms with you. But I am taking Herbology and Ancient Runes, specifically for the Egyptian Hieroglyphs."

"Any extracurricular?" Willa asked.

"Beyond being a Prefect… maybe Ancient Studies to help with my Runes and knowing about older potions that have failed." Elnath said, unsure if she would have the time.

"Thank goodness we do not care about Quidditch." Willa laughed.

"You are the one wanting to try out for Triwizard Tournament. You are out of your mind if you think you will have time for that _and_ Muggle Music." Elnath laughed.

"Dueling is easy when you are skilled at legilimency." Willa said quietly.

"I forgot about that." Elnath grinned. "I will not tell anyone."

"We should sleep. That firewhisky took it out of me." Willa said, lying down on her bed. The eerie green light continued to come from the windows and she asked, "Is that light always there?"

"I have not been in this dormitory before tonight, so I could not say. Hopefully not, but we can find a way to cover the windows if we must." Elnath said.

Elnath got up to douse the torch lantern and the room fell to darkness, including no more green light. After stumbling into her trunk and letting out a swear word, she pulled out her wand and said, " _Lumos_." At the charm, Elnath's wand lit as well as the green light from the windows.

"Now that is clever." Willa said.

"It really is!" Elnath said, excited. When she was tucked back into bed she said, " _Nox_ ," and to both their delights, the green light went away.

"Goodnight, my cousin." Willa said.

"Goodnight, my cousin." Elnath replied.

Willa lay in the darkness, staring towards the ceiling at the nothingness. Her head still swam with firewhisky and she wanted nothing more than to sleep, but it was slow to come. Despite the warmth of the night's festivities, she was racked with anxiety. The Sorting Hat's desire to put her in every house but Slytherin, it seeing she was lost, and the fact that she had prodded Braxton's blatant grief all gnawed at her.

Mostly though, she worried for Septimus' safety in Paris. If the Prussian armies were on the march, they would be there by the morning. Having lived in Boston and Baltimore during the after violence of the No-Maj revolution, she knew no amount of protective enchantments and Muggle-Repelling charms could keep out warfare, even from the securest of locations.


	5. A Journey Begins

**Chapter 5. A Journey Begins**

When a staircase moved on her, Willa got a little lost on her way to Muggle Studies after breakfast Monday. Elnath only knew one way to get that classroom, and now that way was blocked. Thankfully she had planned to arrive early, so while she was the last person to arrive, she was not late. She slid into a seat at an empty table in the back of the small classroom a moment before the professor stood up and closed the door with a spell.

"Hello again everyone!" the Professor said cheerfully.

"Hello Professor Albion!" the group sang out, shy a few people, including Willa.

"I see we have a few new students this year, welcome. I am Professor Albion and this is Advanced Muggle Studies for Fifth, Sixth, and Seventh years." He said with a kind smile as he assessed the ages of Willa and a couple Ravenclaws who sat together two tables in front of her. Satisfied they fit the age range, he looked out to everyone again and asked, "What are some new Muggle inventions since we last convened and which spell or element do they align with in the wizarding world?"

Several people raised their hands and Willa noticed 90% of the class consisted of Hufflepuffs. She recognized only two students, the Head Girl, who Rigel told her was Bridgette McGregor, and one of Braxton's mates from the Welcome Feast, Clement Prince. Clement also sat alone and she soon surmised he was the only Gryffindor there.

Professor Albion called on a Hufflepuff boy sat right up front, "Mr. Murdoch?"

"My Muggle father used coal gas to light our house this summer. He thinks it is the first commercial use of coal gas lighting in the world." The boy said in an excited tone.

"Very exciting news, Mr. Murdoch. What does it correlate to in the wizarding world?" the professor asked.

"Lumos maxima." Murdoch replied.

"Yes, very good. Five points for Hufflepuff. Now who is next?"

The same group raised their hands and he called on a Ravenclaw. Willa began to wonder if she was the only fully wizard-born person in there.

"Last year the gas turbine was patented, Professor, but we were able to see it this year at the Hannover Fair. They said it is meant to power a horseless carriage, but I do not see how their design will be effective." The Ravenclaw girl said matter-of-factly before adding, "Since we already have carriages that move by themselves at Hogwarts, the ones that bring us to the castle each start of term, I suppose that is the equivalent."

"Sorry, but those carriages are drawn by Thestrals." Willa blurted out. Every single student turned to look at her, so she continued with the assignment, "I do not believe any equivalent to the engine exists as a wizard invention. The Mobili- charms family would be the closest equivalent, though it is not used for any carriages to my knowledge."

"Very good, Miss…?" Professor Albion said.

"Gamp." Willa offered.

"Very good, Miss Gamp. Five points to Slytherin." He finished.

Willa smiled as the room murmured to each other, only now realizing a Slytherin was in their midst.

"What else?" Professor Albion asked.

This time he called on one of the new Ravenclaws.

"Perhaps in a previous class this was mentioned, but the guillotine was invented in France recently." She said, then added quietly, "I suppose it is equivalent to the Killing Curse."

"Yes, that is correct. Though we did mention that last year." The professor said.

"Sorry, but what is a guillotine?" Willa asked.

The Ravenclaw girl turned around and explained that it was a contraption the French built to quickly sever off a Muggle's head.

"How horrible," Willa murmured, recoiling.

"Yes, it is an instrument of death. Introduced during the start of their Revolution three years ago. It is commonplace in Paris now." Professor Albion said. "Truly horrible that such a thing exists."

"Commonplace in Paris? Now?" Willa stammered out, the color draining from her face. All she could think of was Septimus.

"Miss Gamp, are you well?" Professor Albion asked, walking towards her.

She felt herself nodding and he stopped in front of her, pulling out a piece of chocolate from his robe.

"Here, eat this." He said.

She took it and nibbled on it.

"Better?" he said with a nod and then walked back to the front. Willa surmised her color must have returned, and Professor Albion continued with his lesson, forcing the prying eyes off of her. All except those belonging to Clement Prince. He continued to look at her, but with concern more than curiosity. When she finally looked at him, he tucked some of his stringy black hair behind his ear and mouthed, "Are you all right?" She nodded back and took a deep breath, then looked up front to tune the professor back in.

"We will be comparing essays on this topic, so I want to hear everyone's thoughts. First though, who can tell me what Rappaport's Law states?" Professor Albion was saying.

Willa sunk into her chair. Maybe Advanced Muggle Studies was not the right choice for her after all.

The other new Ravenclaw was called on, and she recited the law with a memorized exactness, except she said it wrong. How the Ravenclaw girl presented the law implied that no contact with No-Majs was allowed in any scenario, which was not the case. Already having corrected another Ravenclaw not too long ago, Willa debated to present the facts or not.

Professor Albion knew the answer given was wrong, but he did not tell the Ravenclaw thus, instead his eyes roamed the classroom while he said, "Does everyone agree with Miss Anthon?"

His eyes landed last on Willa and she felt compelled to speak up, as if he knew that she knew. She sighed and raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Gamp?"

"I disagree with Miss Anthon's statement of the law. The law states that in addition to adherence to the International Statute of Secrecy, all American witches and wizards must abstain from all interaction with No-Majs except for when necessary to perform daily activities and obligations." Willa stated.

"Correct. Tell me, Miss Gamp, do they teach this law at Ilvermorny?"

"No, they presented it only the year it was introduced. Otherwise it is a law one is expected to know and obey, like any other." Willa said.

" _Ignorantia juris neminem excusat,_ " Clement murmured the motto of the British Ministry of Magical Law Enforcement: _Ignorance of the law is not an excuse_.

Willa looked to him and said, "Precisely."

"So, what happens to wizards born from No-Maj parents?" a Hufflepuff boy asked, stumbling over the American term 'No-Maj.'

Willa smiled and laughed, "Yes, what does? President Rappaport and her party's Congress did a poor job writing the law. They did not account for that scenario at all, despite how commonplace it is."

Willa thought on how parenting might be considered a daily obligation. Her parents seemed to feel that way much of the time, especially her father. She wondered bitterly if that was a Gryffindor trait.

"You speak as though you were there while the law was drafted?" Miss Anthon noted.

"I was." Willa said simply. Everyone knew this fact about her at Ilvermorny. The gossip surrounding the entire incident had been a chief reason for moving from Baltimore to Ohio.

The classroom murmured in amazement, and Professor Albion raised his eyebrow, his interest in this Slytherin newcomer now fully piqued.

"You were there? Tell us." He said to Willa.

Willa shifted, uncomfortable not with the attention but with the amount of lying she would need to now do to protect her family. She silently cast occlumency and then launched into the version of events that anyone could find in the court records.

"Yes, I was a character witness for my brother, Ciaran Gamp. He was called in for questioning because he knew Dorcus Twelvetrees from Ilvermorny." She said. Seeing everyone stared with blank faces she realized she would have to explain that further, "Miss Twelvetrees is the one who gave away the location of both MACUSA and Ilvermorny to a scourer."

Blank faces still.

"Does no one know what a scourer is?" Willa asked.

Professor Albion searched the room, but no one appeared to.

"A scourer is someone who despises magic. Traditionally from a magical family who was ostracized after the events of Salem a century ago." The professor explained.

"No, a scourer is someone who hunts witches and wizards with intention to expose and murder them." Willa said with bitterness.

"Miss Gamp, in this classroom we aim to keep comments and thoughts objective, stating facts before we form opinions." Professor Albion stated.

"What a luxury." Willa murmured to herself after the professor looked away.

Professor Albion continued to explain Rappaport's Law, the American magical community, and its implications for the country and perhaps the world. His history of America's magical community was the British version that accounted for only Isolt Sayre's tale and ignored the realities and complications of the native magical communities. These diverse communities ranged across all the Americas, including the Spanish- and French-owned territories making up most of the continent. This was not to even mention the African communities that had been forced across the Atlantic in the Muggle slave trade only to form their own free communities in the Americas. Her family's time living in New Orleans had been eye opening to these truths, which were something no one in Baltimore cared to believe. Fighting against slavery could only lead to breaches in the International Statute of Secrecy, after all.

Professor Albion then set a series of essays that would be due each week until Halloween. Each essay dealt with a different element of Rappaport's Law. Everyone seemed delighted with the homework as they scribbled down each week's topic. Willa wondered how honest she could be in her essays and determined to risk the first one to gauge the professor.

A moment before class ended, he asked Willa to stay after for a word.

"I have Care of Magical Creatures next, sir. I do not know how to get to the Forbidden Forest and fear I will be late." She protested.

"I will only be a moment." He said sternly.

"Gryffindor and Slytherin have that together this year." Clement Prince said. "I can take you there. I know a shortcut"

"You see," Professor Albion smiled. "Very well, class, I looked forward to seeing your outlines for the essays at our next class."

At that, everyone packed their quills and parchment and hurried to the door. Willa approached the professor as Clement brushed past her saying, "I will be outside the door."

She nodded to him and then looked at Professor Albion once they were alone.

"I merely want to apologize." He said in a soft tone. "I realize your experiences in America must have been difficult. Unfortunately, the student body at Hogwarts has no exposure to such unrest. It is alarming for them to learn of such things. I do not wish to discourage your participation."

"You could not possibly gauge the difficulties of my experiences, sir." Willa said, incensed with his willful ignorance. "Forgive me for being so blunt, but to protect these students from exposure to the truths of this world is a disservice to the entire community. Not to mention you have no grasp on the reality of the American magical community if you think MACUSA is the only government in effect there."

"Oh, and I suppose you will enlighten me to these realities? I have been to the Americas, Miss Gamp. You may feel strongly no one understands, but the reality is while Britain no longer controls the Americas directly, its empire stretches the globe. You will find at Hogwarts there is little tolerance to radicalism, and I caution you to curb your tongue in future interactions. Not every faculty member is as open-minded as me."

Willa stared at him. If this man thought he was open-minded, then she did not know how to move forward with him.

"I understand. Thank you for the advice, professor." She said with a tight smile and then against her better judgment she added, "I might caution you to reevaluate your approach with the Muggle-born students. If you think that they lack awareness of the horrors prevailing in the Muggle world, then you are a fool. The inclusion of this…guillotine as a known Muggle invention should suffice as evidence enough."

Willa spun on her heel and left Professor Albion with his mouth agape, too shocked to even call out an issuance of detention.

Willa emerged in a haughty huff and Clement jumped to alert, almost running to catch up with her.

"Went that well, huh?" he joked.

"That man is an utter addle pate. What is he even thinking they need to be protected from reality? Look around, this stuffy school already does that!" Willa growled, too angry to remember she barely knew Clement and anything she might say would be within his whimsy alone to remain confidential.

"Purebloods are often ignorant." Clement agreed. "Still, I had him last year and he does mean well. Plus he offers a window into the Muggle world no other professor is willing to."

"He is a pureblood? I thought I was the only one in there." Willa said, though it shed some light on the professor's actions.

"No, a few of the Hufflepuffs are as well, and the returning Ravenclaw—the one who did not know about the thestrals. She is a piece of work. I was so glad you corrected her." Clement laughed, then turned down a corridor Willa had never been down. "This way."

"She did seem a little insufferable." Willa laughed, relaxing a little as she followed him. "What about you, are you pureblood?"

"No, my mum's a Muggle." Clement admitted. "Braxton and Arlo both are though. They always call me the Half-Blood Prince."

"Are you an actual prince?" Willa asked.

"No, no, for my surname, Prince." He laughed. "Come on, down this stairwell and then we can take the secret passageway directly to the forest."

At the base of the stairs, Clement tapped a crouching suit of armor on the helm of its sword twice with his wand and said, "Show me the way, brave knight."

The knight stood and crossed its sword with its shield, causing a human-sized opening to reveal itself in the floor.

"You have to jump, but the base is enchanted to soften the fall." Clement explained.

"You go first." Willa said.

Clement shrugged and stepped over the gap, plummeting below. Willa peered down and Clement called up to her to jump before the entry closed. She held her breath and walked over the gap as Clement had done. The freefall was exhilarating and terrifying at once, and the ground gave way as she landed, soft like a pillow. Willa laughed and looked around her. They were in a tunnel, overgrown with ivy and scattered with pieces of daylight.

"You sure you are not a Gryffindor?" Clement smiled and then said, " _Lumos_ ," to light up their path.

Willa rolled her eyes, "You wish!"

"Not really. The shock of every Hufflepuff when Professor Albion awarded Slytherin points was worth it." He laughed and began to lead them through the tunnel.

Willa hurriedly cast, " _Lumos_ ," as well and then commented, "I bet Braxton will find that amusing."

"Why do you say that?" Clement asked, his voice hinted at amusement.

"He seems to hate Slytherins is all." Willa shrugged.

"No, only the Malfoys." Clement replied.

"Because of Septimus?" Willa asked.

"Septimus? Are you on a personal name basis with the de facto Minister of Magic?"

Willa blushed and hastily said, "No, I just meant to clarify which Malfoy. Easier to do so by personal names."

Clement studied her a moment longer before shrugging.

"Septimus—to clarify which Malfoy—wrongfully imprisoned Braxton's mother for killing her squib daughter. She just birthed another daughter before they sent her to Azkaban, so now Mr. Bagshot is raising Braxton's baby sister, Bathilda, and unable to work. It is not an ideal situation."

"Who killed his other sister then, if his mother did not?" Willa pressed.

"It was an accident. Mr. Malfoy insisted otherwise." Clement explained.

Willa nodded vaguely, certain there was more to the story than anyone was willing to share.

"But Braxton likes Slytherins otherwise, especially your cousin." Clement clarified.

"Elnath?" Willa asked, shocked.

"No, Rigel. He was very considerate to Braxton during the proceedings last spring." Clement said.

"How do they even know each other?"

"Everyone knows Rigel Black." Clement said. "He is the nicest person at Hogwarts."

Willa grinned with amusement. She had not expected Rigel to be this popular.

"Right, well," Clement cleared his throat and Willa noticed he was blushing. "Please do not mention I said that to him."

"Why not? It is a nice compliment."

"No reason. Look, there is the tunnel exit." Clement said quickly, pointing up.

Willa looked to see full daylight streaming in from a gap above them. They both darkened their wands.

" _Ascendio_!" Willa cast, flying out of the tunnel to find a group of startled Slytherins and Gryffindors. A second " _Ascendio_ " followed from Clement and everyone gasped. He landed next to her and they exchanged a brief smile before splitting into their houses.

Elnath dragged Willa beside her and whispered, "What was that about?"

"Clement knew a shortcut from Muggle Studies to here." Willa shrugged, not in a whisper. "It matters little."

"His best friend hates Quintus. It matters." Elnath whispered hastily.

Willa shot a glance back at Clement, who appeared to be amidst a similarly awkward conversation with Braxton Bagshot. The latter glanced up to meet her eyes at that moment and Willa quickly looked back to Elnath.

"We need to talk about Quintus. But not here." She said quietly, noticing Quintus stood among the sixth year Slytherins looking bored as he listened to Marion Bulstrode boast about his summer holiday.

Elnath eyed her with concern. Willa looked around for a professor and saw none, then continued in hushed Parseltongue.

"He was seen kissing Catherine Avery this July." She hissed.

"Who told you this?" Elnath replied in Parseltongue.

"Abigail Greengrass. She made me promise not to tell you, so I do not think she was lying." Willa hissed.

Elnath's countenance grew dark and she said nothing. Her jaw set in a hard line and Willa shuddered for Quintus' well-being. Not even the attractive Professor Grogan Stump's arrival could lighten her mood.

"Apologies for my tardiness, class." Professor Stump puffed, trying to catch his breath. He clearly had run there. "It will not happen again. However, I have the most exciting thing to show you."

The students all hesitated a moment before pushing forward.

"Yes, come, come. They are deeper in the forest." Professor Stump explained.

Willa saw Elnath walked with a focused stare ahead. She appeared ready to slaughter anything in her path. She regretted telling her the news in such a public place, but then Elnath whispered in English, "I need to tell you something about that later."

Willa nodded and linked her arm with Elnath, who did not shy away from her. Willa glanced again at the Gryffindors, who all had to move closer to the Slytherins to follow the professor's hurried pathway into the woods. Clement was looking at Braxton with a worried expression. He could feel Willa's gaze and turned to her.

"Is he well?" Willa mouthed.

Clement nodded and Willa looked back ahead. Braxton did not look well, though. He looked like some news similar to that of Quintus' infidelity had just reached him from Clement. The only blunder Willa could recollect was that of mentioning Septimus by personal name. It did not seem Clement would relay that slip up though. Especially not after his blushing about stating Rigel was nice, whatever that meant. Regardless, one slip up meant nothing, and there was nothing between her and Septimus to merit gossip. A gnawing correction of honesty reminded her that was not entirely true, even if she desired it to appear thusly. Willa conceded that perhaps it was her lack of siding with Braxton's mother that Clement had portrayed to Bagshot to put him in such a foul mood. Not that she outright sided with Septimus. She had offered no opinion on the matter.

She snuck another look towards the pair of young men and noted Braxton glared now at Quintus. Willa mused that he would need to get in line for that object of anger, but felt more comfortable that Braxton's anger was clearly not focused on her.

The group all stopped, having arrived at whatever creature they were about to meet. Willa could not see anything through the crowd and surmised the creature must be small.

"Who can tell me the difference between a Cockatrice and a Basilisk?" Professor Stump asked, as though the two horrific creatures were casually mentioned every day over breakfast.

No one said anything for a moment, too in shock that one of the two creatures—or possibly both of them—might be lurching in the nearby forest. Finally Elnath raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Black?" Professor Stump said.

"They are somewhat different creatures that are bred in similar ways. Often people confuse them for this reason." Elnath answered. "The cockatrice is bred from a cockerel's egg, which is incubated by a toad, while the basilisk is bred from a toad's egg, incubated by a cockerel. Due to this, a cockerel's crow will kill a basilisk. Though both creatures can reproduce through laying and incubating their own eggs."

"Absolutely correct. Five points to Slytherin." The professor said, beaming broadly at Elnath. "And what of the full-grown beasts? How do these creatures differ in adult form, anyone?"

Willa glanced at Elnath to see if Professor Stump's smile had eased her mood, but it was as if a darkness had spread within her. She wondered what more her cousin had to tell her about the situation.

"Yes, Mr. Bagshot?" Professor Stump said.

Willa snapped her head to look at him. He cleared his throat and pushed a stray curl from his forehead easily while replying, "Cockatrices are more dragon-like than basilisks. The cockatrice has sometimes been noted to have wings."

"Correct! Five points to Gryffindor." Professor Stump said cheerfully. "Now, the most important difference to remember between the two creatures is that basilisks are more dangerous creatures than cockatrices. Their stare alone will kill you. Therefore they are illegal to breed or own. Which should be a clue as to which creature I am showing you all today."

The professor laughed to himself, as no one else laughed at his joke, and finally moved aside to reveal three toads sat upon the ground.

Everyone gasped.

"Yes, yes. There are three potential cockatrices being incubated here as we speak." He said proudly. "For our yearlong project, we will monitor these eggs as they progress to hatchlings and eventually juvenile cockatrices. It should prove a very exciting year!"

"This is not going to end well for him." Elnath said quietly, her tone held worry not malice.

"For who?" Willa whispered, unsure if she meant Quintus.

"Grogan," Elnath said as though it were the only feasible option. "Cockatrices are hardly a good idea on school grounds."

Willa fought a giggle as Elnath clearly did not realize she had used the professor's personal name.

"We will split into three groups, one for each egg." Professor Stump continued, ignoring any noise from the students, which was a fair bit as the two cousins were not the only ones whispering. Cockatrices were not exactly a safe creature, even if far safer than a basilisk. The professor began to arbitrarily assign groups, not paying the slightest attention to House affiliation.

"Grogan huh? Did you know him while he was at Hogwarts?" Willa teased, wondering why this never dawned on her before that moment.

"Yes, he was Head Boy my first year." Elnath whispered.

"Miss Black, group one. Miss Gamp, group two." Professor Stump said and moved on to the Slytherins right behind them. The cousins looked around to figure out where to go.

Willa noticed Clement waving her over, so she went to him.

"Group Two?" she confirmed.

"Yes. It appears Group One will be problematic." He said and she followed his gaze to find Elnath approached the group featuring Quintus and Braxton, who stood opposite ends of the small group.

Quintus smiled at Elnath, but she ignored him and, much to the shock of Willa and Clement, walked directly to Braxton. She smiled at him and said, "Group One, right?"

Braxton nodded, equally shocked, as Elnath had not voluntarily spoken to him since first year before the Sorting Ceremony. Then, seeing Quintus was perturbed that she gave him attention, he decided to play into the game and flashed Elnath a dashing smile and loudly complimented her knowledge of cockatrices and basilisks. Elnath in turn made an ostentatious show of gratitude and returned the compliment. Quintus looked around, uncomfortable and trying to find a friend, but coming up empty. At this, both Braxton and Elnath became even further enraptured with their compliments and conversation.

They continued loud enough for everyone to hear and Clement and Willa shared a look before Clement asked her quietly, "Is Elnath angry with Quintus? I thought they were attached?"

Willa dripped sarcasm, saying, "Why ever would you ask such a thing?"

Clement laughed.

"I see Group One is in capable hands from both houses," Professor Stump said, stopping in front of Elnath and Braxton. He looked at the other groups and added, "I suggest you all engage with the subject quickly."

Willa turned to her group and started to speak, naturally assuming the leadership role before anyone else had a chance. Her group's Slytherins seemed content with her actions, and Clement supported her, so the Gryffindors of Group Two made no protest as she doled out assignments for the yearlong project.

When class ended, Willa wanted nothing more than to link arms with Elnath and get the full details on what happened with her and Quintus between breakfast and Care of Magical Creatures, but Professor Stump rendered such a diversion impossible.

"Miss Gamp, Mr. Bagshot, please stay a moment after." He said.

"Sir, I have Divination next." Braxton protested. The class was at the top of the Astronomy Tower.

Willa had Divination next as well, but said nothing, accepting her fate must be to stay late after every class today.

"It will be only a moment. I can write you both a line to your next professor."

Thank you." Braxton said.

Willa walked over to them, as the professor stood by Braxton and Elnath, not by Group Two.

"I would wait," Elnath said to her then flashed her eyes to Braxton and back, and lowered her voice, "But I have Potions next and need to get the best cauldron before Potter does."

Braxton seemed to overhear, but said nothing to defend his friend. Willa waved her cousin to hurry and turned to the professor. He waited until they three were alone and motioned for the pair to follow him, leading them through the bright woods into a darker part of the forest.

"I was told this is where they live." Professor Stump said.

Braxton and Willa looked around, somewhat nervously, unsure what to expect after the cockatrices.

"Well? Are they here?" the professor asked with a mixture of nervous impatience.

Braxton was about to respond in negation when Willa said, "Oh, look!" in a soft voice. "Well hello there," she continued in a maternal voice to a tiny thestral foal who approached her shyly.

"Oh, he is adorable." Braxton exclaimed, also in a quiet voice.

"It is a thestral?" the professor confirmed.

"Yes," Willa said, now crouching so the foal would fully approach.

"You cannot see them?" Braxton realized.

"No, I cannot. But I surmised from your very public intercourse after the Welcome Feast that you both could." Professor Stump said, causing both parties to blush. He continued, "I hoped you would agree to help me care for them."

Willa stood and nodded, "Of course. I helped with the thestrals at Ilvermorny since first year."

"Oh, I did not realize for so long." The professor said, alarmed and saddened for her.

Willa shrugged, used to comforting others about her own experiences, and said simply, "America is a very violent place. Almost everyone can see thestrals there. They are part of the No-Maj's lore."

"Do you really need both of us?" Braxton asked the professor after Willa finished.

She frowned, insulted he did not want to work with her.

"Headmaster Hayward indicated the herd is quite large. I will need at least two people." Professor Stump replied. "I can award you both extra credit for it, unless you do not want to help?"

"No, I can help." Braxton said. Professor Stump's tone had not afforded space for any other response.

"Good man!" the professor clapped him on the back and gave Willa a nod. "Thank you both."

Willa smiled and looked to the skeletal-like foal who had backed up, frightened by Professor Stump's loudness. She drew a small sigh thinking of Ciaran.

"Now, there is a reason this forest is forbidden." The professor said ominously. "So, you only will make visits in the daytime and preferably together or accompanied by me, understood?"

"Yes, sir." They said.

"Good, now let me write you some lines. Miss Gamp, who do you have next?"

"Divination. I do not remember the professor's name." she admitted and felt Braxton eyes on her.

"Professor Chauncey." Braxton said.

"This simplifies things for me!" Professor Stump exclaimed with a bright smile.

Lines in hand on a small ripped piece of parchment, Braxton and Willa set off for the castle.

"Why did you not wish to help?" Willa asked.

"I do not like thestrals." Braxton shrugged.

"You seemed to like the foal." She pointed out.

Braxton made no reply.

They walked in silence for a long while until finally Willa said, "Thank you for helping Elnath today."

"I saw Clement has taken a liking to you, so you perhaps think this gives you an introduction to me, but you and I are not ever going to be acquaintances. So, stop talking to me." Braxton snapped.

Willa stared at him a moment and then burst into laughter. She snatched Professor Stump's parchment from his hands and pushed ahead of him, not quite sure how to get to the Astronomy Tower, but very certain she did not need Braxton's help to find her way.

When she finally arrived at the classroom, Braxton was already there, sat at a table with the only empty chair in the room. Willa handed the parchment to Professor Chauncey, who appeared to be expecting it, and went to sit next to him.

"Looks like you will have to be acquainted with me three times a week." She said with a sneering smile of triumph.

Braxton shrugged and pushed a teacup her direction, saying, "We are reading tea leaves. Drink up."

Willa cast a spell to check for poison and Braxton raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing. He had never once found the need for this spell and was surprised it was the first thing she thought to do. As if he would try to kill her.

Willa drank her tea fast, the liquid already cold from sitting out so long, and shoved the cup back to Braxton saying breezily, "Read my fate, Bagshot."

He looked into the cup and let out an involuntary, "Oh."

"What?" she asked, trying to determine if he was teasing her.

Professor Chauncey approached, sensing a real reading from him, and asked, "What do you see, son?"

Willa noticed Braxton flinch at the word 'son', but then he continued, speaking to the professor and not to Willa. "I see a cab, a square, and a cap."

Willa knew this combination of symbols meant something along the lines of _a gloomy outlook brought about by one of the opposite sex._

"How unfortunate." The professor said.

They both looked at Willa, who met Braxton's eyes and said coldly, "I thought it was telling my future, not my present?"

He shoved his cup in front of her and said, "Read mine."

She looked into his cup and saw a bride, a crescent moon, and a swallow. She sighed and then said, "It appears you are bound to embark on a journey that will lead to a romantic affair."

The professor took his cup to determine if Willa read it correctly and then nodded to Braxton with a smile, saying, "Such happy news for you, Mr. Bagshot." She looked between the pair and added, "How fortunate you are partners. I feel this energy between you, a very strong bond."

Willa nodded wholeheartedly, successfully fighting a laugh as Braxton grimaced out a smile for Professor Chauncey.


	6. New Information

**Chapter 6: New Information**

"Thank Merlin you have arrived!" Elnath exclaimed as Willa plopped next to her in the Great Hall. They had planned their free periods to coincide and Elnath hastily packed up her bag now.

"Are we going somewhere?" Willa asked, exhausted from running between classes most of the day. Even lunch had not provided much reprieve as she found it difficult to eat without looking at Braxton. He was not paying attention to her, or to anyone, she noticed, but still, she kept looking at him and wondering why he hated her so much. It made it difficult to find an appetite and now her energy was sapped.

"Yes, we must finally speak. I have so much to say, and so much to ask you." Elnath declared, standing up. "Is it possible to have a worst first day?"

"Let us not tempt fate today. I daresay she might oblige." Willa groaned, grabbing an apple from a bowl in the center of the table and following her cousin.

"Smart thinking," Elnath muttered as she led the way to the courtyard and found a secluded spot for them to sit.

"Tell me again about what you heard regarding Quintus." Elnath asked.

"Before the Sorting Ceremony, I was sat next to Abigail Greengrass on stage. She was talking incessantly and accidentally mentioned that she had caught Catherine Avery and Quintus kissing in July, after his return from Greece. When I further inquired as to whether Catherine was attached to him, she finally remembered that I am your cousin." Willa explained. "I cannot be certain of course, but she seemed genuinely horrified at her blunder. I think therefore it was all truthful."

"I am fully inclined to believe you, both before at your word alone, but also now that I have witnessed Catherine and Quintus together with my own eyes." Elnath said.

"Tell me."

"Potions." Elnath breathed out in defeat. "I adore Potions class. So naturally this year, when it matters the most how I perform, I will be forced to stare at the back of Catherine Avery's and Quintus Malfoy's heads while they work together as partners."

"No?!"

"Yes. Their choice, too. I could scarcely believe it, but she weaseled right past me and into the space beside him as though it were already planned they would sit together. I always sit with him, mind you. It is the only class where we would actively appear attached, as it were." Elnath explained. "But it unfolds even worse."

"How?"

"Well, with Mr. Braxton Bagshot off at Divination with you, and Clement Prince partnered with some other Gryffindor, guess who my partner is this year?" Elnath spat.

"Not Arlo Potter?" Willa gasped.

"None other." Elnath grimaced.

Willa put her hand on Elnath's to comfort her.

"I feel like such a fool. Do you know what he said to me this morning?" Elnath shook her head. Her tone indicating clearly Quintus now was the male of topic.

"I wondered what happened since I left you at breakfast."

"He sat beside me once you left and leaned in very close, intimate, you know, and said how much he missed me all summer." Elnath said. "Then he offered to walk me to class, which was commonplace last year of course, so I obliged, thinking perhaps the whole Catherine thing was a misunderstanding."

"Right,"

Elnath sighed and looked away, out over the green fields of the grounds beneath them. Finally she continued, "I am so ashamed, but I have to tell somebody."

"You can trust me."

"On the way to class, he pulled me aside down a corridor and pressed me against the wall of the castle. It was all very…"

"Pleasant?" Willa suggested.

"Yes, rather pleasant, yes." She laughed hollowly and her eyes went dark, "Then he kissed me."

"Had you kissed before then?" Willa pressed.

Her cousin looked at her briefly then away.

"So yes." Willa said. "Often?"

"Yes. Well, define often?"

"Um, more than a few times?" Willa said, unsure of what would be normal.

She had never kissed someone she cared for romantically. Only for amusement with a couple of the more charming diplomats her father brought home during the last year, after Ciaran had died. In truth, she had never been attached to someone before either. No one had interested her sufficiently before Septimus.

"A few times per day?" Elnath asked.

"I really could not say by comparison, but, yes, that would be often." Willa said, desperately attempting to mask her shock.

"Have you never kissed someone before?" Elnath asked quietly.

"I have…just not someone I cared for like you did Quintus." Willa said.

"Oh," Elnath said, then looked around before leaning in, "Have you done more than kissing?"

"What? No." Willa blushed. "No, things were not like that at Ilvermorny. Are they like that here?"

"No, not really." Elnath muttered. She opened her mouth as if to say more, but hesitated. Finally she groaned out, "I thought I was going to marry him!"

"I am not judging you." Willa assured her.

"I know, I just… it seems so shameful now." Elnath said.

Willa nodded distantly, her mind fast in contemplation of the problem. "So, he kissed you today, but is with Catherine Avery."

"It appears thus." Elnath grumbled.

"Wait, do you think he kissed Catherine Avery today as well?" Willa gasped.

"Ew!" Elnath exclaimed, then let out a sort of wailing groan that almost mimicked a dying cat. "You must be right though."

Willa's thoughts became vengeful and protective of her cousin. Then she remembered Septimus and realized again how complicated the situation was for her. If she took out her anger on Quintus, surely he would write his father, who then would stop writing Willa. Not that he had started, she noted. As she thought this, she let out an inadvertent, "Hm."

"What?" Elnath asked.

"Oh, it is just so… complicated." Willa said.

"How so?"

"Quintus thinks that he can have both of you, but then so clearly flaunts his relationship with Catherine in front of you. How does he account for this lack of propriety?"

"I have not pressed the matter." Elnath replied. "Though my actions at Care of Magical Creatures may have been the push to change his heart towards Catherine. Merlin! I had not thought of that until just now. Do you think I caused this by flirting with that insolent Bagshot boy?"

"If he kissed Catherine in July, then surely his attachment to you faltered. This could be no fault of yours." Willa affirmed.

"You speak wisely, thank you." Elnath gave her hand a squeeze.

"Braxton seemed to enjoy flirting back with you, though." Willa teased.

"Hardly. He hates Quintus. It was a matter of convenience for him, I am sure. Besides, he is so… different this year." Elnath said.

"How do you mean?"

"It is as though a light inside of him has extinguished." Elnath said.

"His sister's death." Willa said, nodding sadly in her understanding. "Yes, that makes sense. So he was less horrible before, you mean?"

"Was he horrible to you?" Elnath pressed.

"Yes, quite so. He told me we would never be acquainted and demanded I not speak to him." Willa said then laughed. "And then we were made partners in Divination."

"Oh that is ripe!" Elnath squealed in laughter.

"I know! I let him have it, too, casting a poison revealing spell on my tea to make him think I assumed he would poison me." Willa said. "Merlin, what an arse he was."

"I am just glad someone else in this school agrees he is nothing special." Elnath laughed. "His mate Clement though… you should be careful with him."

"How so?" Willa frowned.

"He was practically making love to you!" Elnath said. "Someone of his status is not worth your time or risking your reputation."

"His status? Is he poor?"

"No, his blood status of course." Elnath said pointedly. "And yes, I believe he is also poor. Rumor is his family lives in some slum in Cokeworth."

"Where is Cokeworth?"

"Midlands." Elnath said.

"So what though?" Willa said. "Blood status is contrived and ridiculous, and I refuse to subscribe to it. Clement is very nice, which is more than can be said for a good lot of people here."

"What does that mean?"

"Need I list out the people who have been unfriendly to me since my arrival?" Willa said.

"Not me?"

"Of course not you! No, but Octavia Malfoy and her gang, Braxton, Professor Albion. Oh, he is the worst!" Willa groaned.

"I told you, no one takes Muggle Studies!" Elnath grinned triumphantly.

"Muggles were not the problem! That pureblood surmising he understands all of America because he has been there one time was the problem. Oh he is loathsome." Willa said, and then smiled. "But Clement was very understanding."

"Do you have feelings for him?" Elnath asked. "Be honest."

"No, not at all. He is nice, yes, but not attractive." Willa said. "Perhaps someone would find him attractive, but not me. He is too effeminate for my tastes."

"So you like a strong, masculine man?" Elnath teased.

"I daresay I do." Willa grinned, thinking of Septimus' muscular arm tight around her midsection in the upstairs hallway of his manor.

"Not me," Elnath said. "Somewhat, yes, but I like a little more brain than brawn."

"Oh, I like it all. Brawn, brain, charm, and confidence. Especially the confidence." Willa giggled and then gave her cousin a sly smile, "Tell me about Grogan though."

"Stop!" Elnath blushed, falling to laughter. "Oh, he is perfect though, is he not? I fancied him so much my first year and he has aged so very well."

"He is attractive, I can concede that." Willa nodded. "So innocent though. I need a little more mischief to find any intrigue."

"You demand quite a lot of the male specimen." Elnath said.

"Indeed. Still, I feel certain one exists who meets my exacting specifications." Willa said, longingly.

"Certain because you have met him already?" Elnath pressed.

"Perhaps," Willa smiled.

"Who?"

"No one here." Willa said dryly.

"Where then?"

Willa smiled at her cousin and finally said, "Let us see if he writes me first, and then I will tell you about him."

This was enough to quench Elnath's thirst for gossip on the subject, and she moved on to discussing Professor Stump's numerable qualities. Willa permitted her, half-listening and half-daydreaming about Septimus' pale blue eyes and magnificent hair. She longed to run her fingers through it and wondered if that opportunity would ever truly present itself, or if he would not hold the same feelings for her.

* * *

Mid-evening Thursday, Willa swished out the final punctuation of her first essay for Muggle Studies right as the door to Salazar's Study opened. She found Rigel entering and quickly apologizing to her for the interruption.

"Not to worry, I have just completed my essay. Were you coming to work away from the noise of the common room?" she asked him.

"Something like that, yes." Rigel smiled and closed the door behind him. "An essay due the first week? Who is so cruel?"

"Professor Albion." Willa groaned.

"Ah," Rigel said knowingly. "He is most definitely a Ravenclaw."

"I thought you felt all the houses were noble?" Willa teased.

"All the houses, yes. All their members?" He scrunched his nose.

Willa laughed and then recalled Clement's comment about Rigel.

"Well, I do have one saving grace in the class. That Gryffindor, Clement Prince, is in there. We each are the only ones from our houses, so we sort of… latched onto one another." Willa said.

"Clement Prince? He is friends with Braxton Bagshot, right?" Rigel asked.

"Yes, him and Arlo Potter… the Troublesome Trio, Elnath calls them." She laughed.

"He is very nice." Rigel said. "I spent some time with him in the spring when Braxton was…"

"Dealing with his mother being sent to Azkaban?" Willa filled in for him when he would not.

"Yes. That." Rigel said. "No fault of Mr. Malfoy, I feel it should be added."

"That is not how they see it." Willa said.

"That is because Braxton is misrepresenting the truth." Rigel said with some judgement.

"You know this from Mr. Malfoy, or?"

"I was at the proceedings." Rigel clarified.

Willa silently cast legilimens to read his mind for more details but found it full of images of Braxton and Clement and little else. She pulled out before he could notice her unannounced intrusion.

"Well, all I meant to tell you was that Clement said the kindest thing about you." Willa said.

"Oh?" Rigel pressed, a little more engaged than she anticipated.

"Yes," Willa grinned, amused to feed Rigel's willing ego. "He told me that you are the nicest person at Hogwarts."

"He really said that?" Rigel asked.

"Yes, why?"

"No reason, it was a very kind thing to say. I am flattered." Rigel said. He gave Willa a wolfish grin and added, "He has not really gotten to know you yet though, of course."

"What does that even mean?" Willa laughed uncomfortably, unsure if Rigel was now making a pass at her.

"Only to say you are nicer than me."

"Hardly." Willa said.

She packed her things and stood, but Rigel blocked her way.

"How have you been getting on?" he asked.

"At Hogwarts?"

He nodded.

"Well enough, I believe. I can only count one person who truly seems to hate me. So, I suppose that is a victory?" she smiled tightly.

"Who? I will beat them for you." Rigel suggested.

"Braxton Bagshot."

"Oh. You should go easy on him. He has been through an ordeal." Rigel said.

"I would be inclined to do so if he would speak to me, but he has made it clear that no such exchange should be made." Willa shrugged. "His loss."

"Yes." Rigel said, almost distantly. Then out of nowhere he asked, "Do you see Clement often?"

"Every day, yes." Willa said.

Rigel nodded and Willa pushed past him to the door.

"Do you often use this room to study?" he asked her.

She turned back to him, "No, just this once. Why?"

"I was hoping to claim it for myself." He admitted. "Elnath already said she did not mind if I did. She no longer had any use for it, she said."

Willa frowned. _What did Elnath mean by that?_ She remembered the black journal-like book Elnath had taken from the study the first night and now found herself wondering what its contents held.

"Is that a no?" Rigel asked, seeing Willa's frown.

"Sorry, no, I do not mind. I can use the library." Willa said. "Or perhaps we can move a desk into the Prefect's Quarters."

Rigel nodded and then added, "If it is a bother, just let me know."

"Yes, I will." Willa said with a nod.

She left the chamber and went straight for the common room. Rigel had changed the password to something less offensive than "mudblood" at her request earlier that week, and she murmured the new password now to be let inside. From there, she headed right to her dormitory.

"You are finally finished?" Elnath said from her bed as Willa entered their shared quarters.

"Yes, thankfully." Willa said. "I need to ask you something, and I need you to be honest with me."

Elnath set aside the French alchemist Nicholas Flamel's latest book to pay her cousin full attention.

"Has Rigel seemed… off to you? Different somehow? Since we arrived here, I mean." Willa asked.

"No more than usual, no." Elnath said. "He is always a bit odd at the start of term. I do not know why."

Willa nodded, contemplating this information as she packed up her essay in her school bag.

"Why do you ask? Has something happened?" Elnath pressed.

"Nothing, no. He just… seemed different in demeanor. It alarmed me is all." Willa nodded.

"Yes, he is in general much more relaxed at Hogwarts than at home. He and my father do not get on well." Elnath admitted.

Willa climbed into her own bed and looked to Elnath, "No? General disagreements or something more?"

"More," Elnath said cautiously. "I do not know if I should share this."

"If it makes you uneasy to do so, then refrain. I merely wonder if our fathers were similar in their abuses of our brothers." Willa said. "Ciaran was often at odds with my father."

"Why did your father dislike him?" Elnath asked.

"Every reason. It was as though he did not see him as a son, but a burden that needed to be handled." Willa said, hesitating before she added, "Handled physically."

A chill ran down her as she remembered the night Ciaran stumbled into her room explaining in a slurred voice that father had used the Cruciatus Curse on him for doing magic with his wand outside of Ilvermorny. She had spent the rest of the night coaxing him to sleep. It was after that they had begun to practice the curse on each other, to prepare themselves for the next time either might have to endure it.

"You never wrote me about this." Elnath said in a whisper.

"No, he might have seen. He sometimes intercepted our letters to ensure we portrayed the Gamp family name well." Willa said. It was something she had never been able to tell anyone before, not even her friends at Ilvermorny.

"My father is not so cruel to Rigel, no. Nor to me." Elnath affirmed. "When he was younger, there was of course normal discipline, but now they will have loud quarrels and say terrible things and then my father threatens to cut him from the family and his inheritance. It would be odd for him to make good on such a threat though, as the Black line passes through Rigel now that Uncle Pollux passed away."

"True," Willa said.

"I am truly sorry to learn about your father's treatment of Ciaran, though." Elnath said, using her deceased cousin's name out loud for the first time since Willa's return to Britain. "You are always welcome at Black Manor should you need it for refuge. Aunt Dipsas, as well, of course."

Willa met her cousin's eyes with a dark intensity, "Thank you."

She then let out a loud sigh and with levity declared, "If Professor Albion does not kick me out of Muggle Studies tomorrow for my essay, that will be the most shocking thing to happen in my life so far. And you now know quite a few more shocking things about my life."

Willa laughed easily at her own comment so that Elnath would also laugh, which she did. Both glad to change the topic and the mood.

"What is the essay even about?" Elnath asked.

"Rappaport's Law." Willa rolled her eyes. "I have found the truth of the Americas is not known by Britain, and certainly not by Professor Albion. He told me I am 'a radical,' as though original thought is some extreme idea."

"For him, it probably is." Elnath giggled. "Otherwise though, are you enjoying Hogwarts as much as Ilvermorny?" Elnath asked.

"I think so."

"You seem more anxious than before." Elnath pointed out.

"I am yet to hear from my acquaintance, the one who is possibly more than a friend." Willa admitted. "I worry for him."

"Is Ilvermorny unsafe?" Elnath asked.

"He is not at Ilvermorny. He has graduated from school already." Willa said.

"An older man?" Elnath grinned. "No wonder you encourage me on Grogan."

Willa laughed and said, "No that is because you seem to truly admire him."

Elnath smiled to herself at this comment, content to dwell on the idea of it for a moment before addressing her cousin again.

"I do admire him. But for what? He pays me no interest." She said.

"You must do some of the work. Where is your Slytherin ambition, dear cousin?" Willa grinned. "Pay him a visit to ask about some magical creature."

"Pay him a visit? In the Gamekeeper's Cottage?" Elnath asked, horrified.

"Is that more shameful than kissing attached boys against the castle wall?" Willa prodded with a raised eyebrow. This earned her a smack from the Nicholas Flamel book Elnath threw. "Ow! What is this?"

Willa looked at the title, reading it aloud, " _Gems From Ashes: Alchemy for the Kings._ The kings?" she said.

"It means the Muggle royals who sent men to the Americas to find gemstones and gold. But the book is about the ways to turn carbon-based properties into diamonds. Quite fascinating concepts thus far!"

"Beyond me." Willa shrugged.

"Did you realize that Nicholas Flamel is teaching at Beauxbatons this term? He is a guest in their school, specializing in Alchemy for a select few." Elnath said. "Do not tell Clement though, for he will tell Arlo, and I do not want Arlo attempting to enter the Triwizard Tournament just to get a trip to Beauxbatons!"

"Are you planning to enter now then?" Willa asked with a small smile.

"Heavens no! I am riding on your dueling skills, dear cousin." Elnath said with a wicked grin.

"Well then, it is decided that I most certainly will win." Willa declared.

* * *

Galanta was not the owl Willa wanted to see Monday morning. The precise owl she longed for, she did not know, only that it would belong to Septimus in some way. Still, the letter Galanta dropped could only be a response from her mother. Willa gave her owl a little bit of pork chops and promised to visit her later with some mice. The poor bird looked long at sea.

"Will you read it now?" Elnath asked.

Willa ripped it open as response and gave the contents a scan. Elnath politely turned away, which Willa was grateful for once she saw over half of the response was dedicated to her inquiry about her father and Septimus' relationship. Without giving a full read, she surmised it was not a friendly one. But the words that stood out the most were:

 _Wilhelmina, I caution you strongly against forming any attachment to the man._

How her mother sniffed out her intentions so quickly, she could not know. She hinted towards nothing of the sort in her initial letter. Willa quickly read the full paragraph beyond that line.

 _Do not think me blind to your inclinations towards the diplomats you have been forced to entertain in the past. I know how easily you can both turn an eye and retain its gaze as well. Mr. Malfoy is not a friend to our family. He may be of benefit to the Blacks, but he has only cause to harm you. I did not mention him before as it may have been irrelevant, but now that it is, I will tell you the truth. He is the reason your father was posted indefinitely to the Americas. It was he who bore the idea into the Ministry and he who proceeded to sign the posting assignment itself. Should you find yourself with him again, your father and I forbid you to partake in any interaction beyond formalities. Mr. Malfoy is not to be trusted by a Gamp under any circumstances, however charming he might appear._

Willa reread that final line with alarm and hastily closed the letter.

"Has something happened?" Elnath asked quietly.

"Nothing has happened. My mother seeks to give me advice that I do not wish to take." Willa said.

"Advice on what?"

"Men." Willa rolled her eyes.

"The older man?" Elnath pressed in a teasing voice.

"That very one." Willa said, a blush forming.

"Well, she is not here, and she likely does not know the full story." Elnath said with confidence, even though she herself knew none of the story.

"Do you know if your mother wrote to her about me?" Willa asked.

"I am not sure. It is possible. Why do you ask?"

"Something my mother wrote about Mr. Malfoy. I do not see how she would know we interacted with him without your mother's writing to her on the topic. I did not mention it in my letter to her." Willa explained.

"What did she say about Mr. Malfoy?" Elnath asked, shocked Quintus' father would be of relevance to any commentary between her cousin and aunt.

"Not to trust him." Willa shrugged.

"Like father, like son," Elnath muttered. "But why would your mother not trust him?"

"Apparently he was the person who sent my family to the Americas." Willa said.

"I thought that was a promotion for your father?"

"As did I. But my mother did not imply it as such. More like it was a punishment for my father." Willa said. "Perhaps Braxton and I have more in common than we realized."

"Why? Because Bagshot claims falsely that Mr. Malfoy sent his mother to Azkaban?" Elnath said. "Do not think on it. Truly I believe he is jealous that he is not a Malfoy himself."

Willa leaned in with flashing eyes and whispered, "Really? Braxton wants to be kissing you that badly, huh?"

"I will throw this on you." Elnath said as she held up her cup of pumpkin juice.

Willa laughed wholeheartedly, glad for the reprieve from the words her mother felt necessary to send her.

"Truly though, Quintus told me that he and Braxton were friends as children. He and Octavia would stay with the Bagshots often while his parents traveled for their positions with Ministry. But after their mother died, they never went there again. And when we started Hogwarts, Braxton acted like they had never met before." Elnath explained.

"How odd." Willa said, then frowned to ask, "What do you mean 'their positions'? Quintus' mother worked for the Ministry as well?"

"Oh yes. Mrs. Malfoy and your father worked together in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for many years before your family moved to America. They graduated Hogwarts the same year, both top of their class." Elnath said. "Your father never told you this?"

Willa shook her head and quickly calculated that this meant Septimus' dead wife had been six years his senior.

"Strange. I wonder why your father would not tell you? Unless…" Elnath trailed off with a somewhat horrified look.

"Unless what?"

"It is not possible." Elnath shook her head. "I would never presume it."

"Say it quickly."

"You said your mother implied it was a punishment that your father was sent to the Americas." Elnath started, leaning in and speaking very quietly. "What if it was?"

"For what though?"

Elnath just looked at her. When Willa did not piece it together, Elnath finally said, "What if your father had an affair with Mrs. Malfoy?"

Willa blinked a few times. That was not possible. Septimus would never have spoken to her again after learning her parentage if that were true.

"No, it could not be." Willa said, vehemently shaking her head. "He would hate me. The sight of me would drive him mad."

Elnath was quiet a moment before saying, "You resemble your mother more than your father."

"It is not possible." Willa snapped.

Elnath nodded rapidly and said, "You are absolutely right. It was a ridiculous notion on my part. Forgive me for even suggesting such a pernicious idea."

"It is forgiven. Do not worry, cousin." Willa smiled at Elnath.

She was not angry, simply worried. What if this were true? Her poor mother. She did not even like America, and for her wretched father's infidelities to be the cause of her being sent there. For Ciaran's ultimate exposure to the Lenape tribe and Opala herself. It was all impossible. And yet she knew in her gut that her father was not a good man. If he could use the Torture Curse his own son, what more was he capable of?

Willa realized in that moment Octavia had not been dishonest when she indicated the rift between their fathers. Nor had not been lying about Catherine Avery being attached to Quintus.

"Elnath, what will you do about Octavia?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Elnath asked, startled by the seeming randomness of the question. She took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"I mean, she has not been lying to either of us. Perhaps she is a true friend to you?" Willa pointed out.

"How can I be her friend when her brother treats me so callously?" Elnath asked quietly.

Willa thought on this and then said, "You and I were blessed with good brothers. Perhaps she was less fortunate? She did take your side over his by sending you that warning letter this summer."

Elnath frowned.

"Think about it." Willa shrugged.

"What is the benefit?" Elnath asked.

"Power and leverage." Willa said.

As if on cue, Octavia walked past them, flanked closely by Josephina and Abigail. They all looked flawless and moved in a seamless formation, as if gliding by on ice skates. Octavia threw the pair of them a smile, so her two minions did as well, and Willa decided to speak.

"Are you trying out for quidditch?" she asked. It was the first thing she could think of.

"I am actually, but it was a secret. Who told you?" Octavia replied, her pale blue eyes more intense than her father's. Perhaps they were just colder than his were when he looked at her, Willa decided.

"No one told me. I had a feeling." Willa smiled warmly.

"Are you trying out?" Octavia asked, concern hinted in her voice.

"Definitely not." Willa laughed. "I am a terrible flyer. Also, I intend to try out for the Triwizard Tournament, so I fear I will not have time if I make it."

"Quintus plans to try out as well." Octavia nodded. "I hope that you beat him."

"I plan to beat everyone." Willa grinned. "Why bother trying if you do not aim to win, I always say."

" _You_ always say that? You did not hear it from someone?" Octavia asked pointedly.

"Oh, who knows? I have been saying it for years, anyway." Willa shrugged easily and then asked, "Why?"

"My father says that all the time. It drives me mad." Octavia said with an eye roll and then looked at directly at Elnath and asked, "How are you faring?"

Elnath nodded and said, "Quite well. There is so much to focus on this year academically."

"I am glad to hear it. Do let me know if you need anything." Octavia said. With that she turned on her heel, so Josephina and Abigail did as well, following her in unison.

Once they were well out of earshot, Elnath said to Willa with a small giggle, "I think she is going to associate you with her father from now on."

Willa felt herself blushing and her stomach flutter, so she let out a laugh to mask it and agreed wholeheartedly with her cousin as if the entire thing were some splendid joke.

Once Elnath left for class a couple minutes later, Willa opened her mother's letter again to reread the portion about Septimus. It did not sit with her any better on the second read.


	7. Broken

**Chapter 7. Broken**

As Willa trudged to Advanced Muggle Studies, she remained unsure on how to interpret her mother's advice on Septimus. Especially with the additional input from Elnath. Should she trust her and obey, or was her father's questionable morality something to consider? Could her mother have sent her a coded message, stating "Gamp" to imply the tie to her father, while knowing full well Willa's lineage within the Slytherin common room would be solely under Gaunt?

Furthermore, Willa pondered how she felt about Septimus having any history with her father and not disclosing it to her yet? She was willing to forgive this, she decided, as they had not been in confidence for much time at all. That begged the bigger question of whether or not they even were in confidence. Had she invented all of this flirtation in her head? Was Octavia right and she was just a pawn in Septimus' political schemes?

Willa began to steel her emotions against Mr. Malfoy, convincing herself that he was merely another self-important, manipulative politician who meant nothing to her. It was almost going well until she entered the Muggle Studies classroom.

Professor Albion's face was grief-stricken. Everyone else was already there and Willa hurried to her seat next to Clement.

"What is wrong?" she whispered to him.

"He has not said yet. Some alarming news just reached the Muggle newspaper, the London Times." Clement explained. "Professor Albion is going to read us the article."

"Before we begin, does anyone have friends or family in Paris at the moment?" Professor Albion asked.

Willa alone raised her hand.

"Muggle or wizard?" the professor asked.

"Wizard," Willa said.

"Good. And have you had any correspondence with this person within the past week?" Professor Albion asked.

"No. Should I be concerned? I know the Prussian army was to march on Paris. Is that what this is about? Was the Revolutionary government put down?" Willa asked.

"No, it was not." Professor Albion said. He took a long breath and then said, "Miss Gamp, I am afraid today's class might be very troubling for you. Should you need to leave for the Infirmary at any point, please feel welcome to do so."

Willa turned white. What did that mean?

"Was… Did… Has the French Ministry interfered?" she managed to ask.

Professor Albion shook his head and then added, "I feel confident your wizard friend or family member is safe within the confines of the unplottable areas in Paris."

Willa nodded vaguely. She wanted to believe that, even if she knew better from her own experiences. She did not know, however, if Septimus would be confined to the unplottable areas.

"This article is very graphic, so I will censor some of it for decency's sake. I feel it is critical for us to remain informed about the realities of the Muggle world, even if they are not for the faint of heart." Professor Albion said to the whole class. "To summarize, a series of massacres began in Paris on Sunday night prior and continued through Thursday."

Willa could feel Clement rest his hand on her forearm to comfort her, but she did not react.

Professor Albion began to read from the Muggle newspaper. The article was gruesome and full of horrors. It estimated over twelve thousand people had been massacred. It compared these to a rebellion from the prior month, stating the difference as "on the 10th of August, thousands died in defending their lives—but in this last massacre, there was no resistance; the unhappy victims were butchered like sheep at a slaughter house."

The professor continued to read. The next an account of Princess de Lamballe's death. Even with his censorship, this account of such medieval methods of torture and execution, things like quartering and disembowelment, left the entire class reeling.

As the article went on, there was no question that the aristocracy were the specific targets of this mob justice. The lack of real government was the reason for mob rule, and ultimately the cause of the massacres.

Any efforts Willa had made before to dissuade herself from her overwhelming inclinations towards Septimus proved in vain the moment Professor Albion read, "As every body the mob assassinates is called an _Aristocrate_ , it is highly dangerous for any one to express himself compassionately at what passes. He would then become himself an object of suspicion."

Every millimeter of her skin crawled upon hearing these sentences. A panic set in. She pleaded silently to Septimus to be somewhere hidden, away from all of this. For his excessive wealth to be far, far away from the bullseye of this bloodshed. On a repeating loop in her head, she begged for his life to some unknown force.

Only when the sunshine hit her directly in the eye did Willa realize she and Clement were now in the Forbidden Forest at Care of Magical Creatures.

"How did we get here?" she whispered to Clement.

"The same way we always do. You were… in some kind of daze?" he said. "But you could walk fine, so I just guided you along. Is that all right?"

"Yes, that is fine. Thank you." Willa said. She had no recollection of getting there, even with his explanation, but it was not the first instance in her life in which she had lost time mentally.

She looked around and realized Elnath was not near her, but rather with Group One, and to her surprise, working directly with Quintus on their project. Professor Stump stood beside them and was fielding a question from Elnath when Headmaster Hayward and the Minister of Magic himself arrived. Unctuous Osbert was a wiry, frail man with a beaklike face.

A murmur went up from the class at their arrival.

"Pardon me, Professor Stump," Headmaster Hayward interrupted.

"Headmaster, Minister Obsert." Professor Stump stammered with a polite nod to both men. Clearly he spent little time around people of high importance.

"I need to speak with Quintus Malfoy." Minister Osbert said, his voice much stronger and deeper than Willa had anticipated from his physique.

"What is this about? Does my father know about this?" Quintus asked. His eyes betrayed his fear, even if the rest of him remained unflustered.

"This is about your father." Minister Osbert said, somewhat quieter than before.

"Come, Mr. Malfoy. Your sister awaits us in my office." Headmaster Hayward said.

Quintus turned to Elnath and said, "Come with me. Please."

She nodded and the two followed the authority figures out of the forest.

Willa could not breathe. Clement's hand surrounded hers and she realized he knew about her feelings for Septimus. He had pieced it together from her use of his personal name and her reaction in class today.

She felt Braxton watching them. He stood only two meters away at the edge of his group. She assumed he was angry, as always, but when she looked at him, his face bore sadness. So much sadness that it solidified in her mind Septimus was dead. It was at that moment when Willa fainted.

When she came to she could still smell the forest, but felt herself being carried. She expected Clement's face when she blinked open her eyes, but found Braxton instead. He looked ahead with a stoic gravity that reminded her of Ciaran's expression the day he told her he was leaving home for good and asked her to come with him.

"I should have gone with him." Willa said now.

"With who?" Braxton asked, not looking at her still.

"Ciaran. If I had gone with him then, we would not have moved to Ohio. That night would not have happened." She said.

Finally Braxton looked at her. His eyes full of scrutiny. He continued walking, a steady ease to his gait, as though she weighed nothing at all in his arms.

"You are ill. You should not speak." He said.

"You remind me of him even though you look nothing like he did. Every day it is a little more than the last." She admitted as this realization dawned on her for the first time.

To her surprise Braxton nodded and said, "You remind me of Bethany. Each time I see you, my heart breaks again."

"I am sorry." Willa said softly, even though she could do nothing to change this.

"Me too," Braxton said, equally earnest.

She felt his grip tighten around her a slight amount and closed her eyes, content to be carried by him in silence.

* * *

Willa realized she must have passed out again because the next time she opened her eyes she was in a bed at the Infirmary. She tried to sit up, but a strong hand stopped her. The face of its owner came into view, a smile shown on it. Rigel.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine." She said. She felt fine.

"You gave us a scare." Clement said, leaning into view next to Rigel. He wore a smile as well and Willa found herself smiling back at him.

"Where is Braxton?" she asked.

"He left quite a while ago. You have been out for some time." Clement explained.

"How long?"

"Six hours." Clement said.

Willa tried to comprehend that, but she could not. It was a long time to be asleep.

"Where is Elnath?" she asked.

"With Octavia and Quintus," Rigel said quietly. "I will go get her."

As Rigel stood, Willa nodded and said, "Thank you."

Once he was gone, she looked at Clement and asked, "Are we alone?"

"Yes." He said, then threw a look around to ensure they in fact were. He nodded to confirm.

"You cannot tell anyone, especially not Rigel." Willa said, then added, "Not that there is anything to tell. But you cannot, understood?"

"Why would I tell anyone?" he frowned, knowing that she referenced Mr. Malfoy and whatever relationship they might have.

"No, especially not now. That is certainly fair." Willa conceded.

"What do you mean, 'not now'?"

"Now that he is dead." Willa said bluntly.

Clement shook his head and said, "No, he is not. The news was that he is missing. No one has seen him since Sunday afternoon."

"The Minister said this?" Willa asked, hopeful.

"Yes. According to Rigel, who heard it from Elnath, who was there for the entire thing to support Quintus." Clement added with a sly smile, "Can you explain that last part? I thought they were no longer together?"

"I daresay I cannot." Willa laughed.

A clacking on the floor indicated someone was coming and Clement leaned in to say, "Feel better."

Willa nodded and he stood to leave.

"Elnath," Clement said with a curt nod.

"Clement," she nodded back, her tone indifferent.

Elnath filled the seat Rigel had sat in before and held her cousin's hands.

"How are you? I feel so terrible having left you there." She said.

"Do not think on it. I am merely embarrassed for having any drama when real problems are happening." Willa said. She looked at Elnath and asked, "How do Quintus and Octavia fare? Rigel and Clement explained Mr. Malfoy is missing."

Elnath shook her head and Willa noticed her cousin had been crying.

"They are not well. Nothing can console Octavia, and Quintus has become very withdrawn." Elnath reported. "To be frank, I am glad for reprieve from the common room."

"Well, I am happy my fainting has helped someone." Willa teased.

"Clement said you had a friend in Paris. Is it your friend from America?" Elnath pressed.

"Yes. Yes, that is why I was so upset." Willa explained embracing the partial lie Clement had somehow invented for her. "He was meant to be posted in Paris starting in late August, but I have not heard from him since leaving America."

"I am sure he is safe if he is within the confines of _le Ministère_ and _Rue des Balais_." Elnath said, referencing the Parisian equivalent to Diagon Alley.

Willa nodded and said, "I hope so."

They sat in silence for a minute or two before Willa looked at her cousin with a grin, "So, Quintus needed you with him, huh?"

Elnath blushed.

After a moment she said, "Well, he has known me for a long time."

"My advice is to stay away from him after this is over." Willa said.

"You think they will find Mr. Malfoy then?" Elnath asked with earnest.

"He has to be alive somewhere." Willa said then looked away at the ceiling and added, "I have to believe that."

Before Elnath could respond, footsteps fell on the tile floor causing her to turn and see who was coming. Her posture straightened and she immediately turned towards Willa to pinch her cheeks so they would have some color. Willa managed to sit up to see who caused her cousin such a desire to look presentable. It was Grogan Stump, looking young enough as he crossed the long room to be called by a personal name rather than 'professor.'

"Hello, professor." Willa said to him once he arrived at her bed.

"Miss Gamp," he said with a nod before giving her cousin a nod as he said, "Elna—er, Miss Black."

Elnath blushed and nodded back, saying, "Sir."

He cleared his throat awkwardly and then looked back to Willa.

"Mr. Black informed me you were awake, so I came to return this to you, Miss Gamp." He said, holding out the letter from her mother. Willa took it from him as he explained, "It fell from your robes when Mr. Bagshot lifted you off the ground."

"Thank you, sir." She said, then silently cast legilimency on him and asked, "Did you read it?"

"Well, I—" he started, then changed tone and said, "No. Of course not."

She saw he was telling the truth, but his thoughts were mostly distracted by Elnath's proximity. She decided to play with it.

"Forgive me, but has anyone told you before you are a bad liar?" Willa asked him.

"Wilhelmina!" Elnath gasped reproachfully. "He would not lie to you."

Willa fought a grin as Professor Stump swallowed hard, excited by Elnath's immediate defense of his integrity.

"I am not lying." He said.

"Are you certain? Because you display all the signs of it. You seem quite flustered." She looked at Elnath and then inquired to him, "If you are not lying, then I wonder what causes you such agitation?"

Elnath glared at her, but Willa kept her expression one of innocence. Grogan's thoughts, on the other hand, portrayed little innocence at all as they all homed in on the subject of Elnath. On how she smelled pleasantly sweet like berries; on how beautiful her skin looked in the late day's sunlight; on how that same skin might feel to his fingers' touch.

Willa felt quite satisfied he was as attracted to her cousin as she was to him.

"I am not flustered. I do however need to return to my cottage before the sun sets." He said, his thoughts now turning towards some of the more dangerous nocturnal creatures that lived in the forest.

"Elnath, would you mind going as well? I feel tired." Willa said, finally stopping her legilimency.

Elnath needed no further prodding, though she continued to blush as she came to understand her cousin's ploy. She stood and gave Willa's hand a small squeeze.

"Do feel better." She said to her.

Grogan waited to walk out with her, starting to address the question Elnath had asked him in class right as the Minister and Headmaster had arrived. Willa smiled to herself and closed her eyes, though she was far from tired.

* * *

The days to follow passed with a sense of anxiety that slowly crept towards dread. On Wednesday, Professor Albion relayed the latest article from the London Times, which described further atrocities as well as details around the imprisonment of the French king, queen, and their children. The article brought little in way of comfort to any of the students, least of all Willa. Out of respect for the anxieties of the week, Professor Albion canceled that week's essay assignment.

Finally, on Thursday afternoon, an owl came from Paris for the Malfoy children. The letter from their father was brief, but conclusive. He was alive and had been hiding with his friend Vincent Saint-Just in his residence, which was an unplottable _hôtel particulier_ in the formerly fashionable Muggle neighborhood, _Le Marais_.

The emotion in the Slytherin common room that night was one of silent relief, as though a weight had been lifted from all its members. Willa, for her part, was elated to learn Septimus was alive, but still worried for him. There were questions no one was asking that seemed obvious to her: Why would he have not apparated out of Paris by now? Why had he been with Vincent and not at the embassy or with the Minister himself? What had happened with _le_ _Ministère_? But most important to her, how was Septimus handling all of this? Was this Vincent Saint-Just enough support for him or was he feeling very alone in a foreign city's bloodied battlefield?

Friday at breakfast she received an owl from Paris as well. This time the letter was much thicker, written in a hand that did not match Mr. Malfoy's, and sealed with a symbol of the pimpernel flower in a vivid red wax.

"Is it from your acquaintance?" Elnath asked her.

"I believe so." Willa replied, unable to mask her excitement.

"Well, go on, open it!" Elnath urged.

"No, I wish to wait until later. I now know he is alive, therefore I can be content to wait until classes are finished and I can truly savor the read." Willa replied.

Elnath nodded despite her disappointment. The mystery behind this acquaintance was starting to test her patience.

"Care of Magical Creatures today." Willa said with a grin after tucking the letter into her bosom, close to her heart. She would not risk losing this letter after having so easily dropping her mother's on Monday.

"Again, nothing happened." Elnath protested.

They were referencing Monday night, when Elnath accidentally walked with Grogan all the way to the castle courtyard lost in conversation, and he was forced to remind her she should be inside the castle after dark.

"Yes, nothing happened in the tranquil beauty of sunset, of course." Willa teased. "I saw what he was thinking. I know how he cares for you."

"You saw?!That is so inappropriate! And possibly illegal." Elnath protested.

"It is not illegal to use legilimency." Willa clarified.

"Still," Elnath said then leaned in and asked, "What did you see, exactly?"

"That he admires you, but hesitates to allow himself to feel anything for you because you are his student." Willa shrugged.

Elnath nodded, glancing at the faculty table to take Grogan in for a moment before turning back to Willa to ask, "Can you teach me how to do it?"

Willa broke into a wide grin, "I thought you would never ask."

They set up an agreement of legilimency lessons and times for said lessons, all to take place in their dormitory, and Elnath giggled with excitement.

"Think of all I can know!" she said.

"It is a world you will regret entering, I promise you that. But it is useful." Willa said.

Despite the warnings, Elnath was all smiles. Her thoughts on Quintus and discovering his true feelings for her and for Catherine.

* * *

After dinner, in the privacy of the common room's alcove, Willa broke the red wax seal of the pimpernel flower. The text was a heap of gibberish, so she looked to the signature and found it signed by Percival. Satisfied it was from Septimus, she flipped back to the beginning and the letters began to rearrange themselves into English. As he promised, it was enchanted to only be legible in her touch. She noticed the date had been crossed out and rewritten. The original date was September 8, 1792, and the new date September 12. He had finished it on Wednesday, though started it the Saturday prior, well before she had learned of the massacres. She began to read the contents of the letter:

 _Dear Wilhelmina,_

 _That I could bring you good news is an impossible task. I delayed in writing you because I did not wish my first letter to convey such darkness, such horrors that I have borne witness to here in Paris. I pray you have not seen the Muggles' London Times, for the reports it bears are accurate, and the full truth is more despicable than any person should know exists in this fragile sphere we call home._

 _We both know it is too early to divulge my truths in you, but I am without consolation here as the Wizarding community refuses to act in fear of breaching the Statute of Secrecy. Therefore, I must apologize for the stark intimacy of the remainder of my letter._

 _I am broken. I do not know how else to convey it. My faith in humanity is shattered beyond repair. I witnessed men forced to eat other men. I do not know how to continue in such a world. Every noble truth I held dear, every respect I placed in mankind, it is vanished. The events of the last week in Paris have robbed me of hope. What can we do in the face of such emboldened evil? That hate might course so fiercely through one's veins, to overcome their entire sense of dignity and righteousness, I cannot convey how horrific it is._

 _The deaths are in the tens of thousands. All innocents. The mobs killing at will and without reason or mercy or justice. Women and children alike. No person here is safe. Even those who fought alongside the Revolutionaries lay fallen to the Jacobin blade. Irrational sickness has fallen this city. I know not how to process such actions. It is a betrayal to our very existence as humans._

 _You may think me a purist from my blood and lineage, but it is not so. I see no difference in magical and Muggle blood. The blood spilled here aches in me as it would in the Magical communities._

 _My soul is separated from this world now; it knows not how to belong to such wretchedness. Every devil dwells now in Paris. The demons dance in the streets on piles of bodies. Forgive me, Wilhelmina. I do not wish to trouble you. I am so lost. I wish I never came here to witness this. That I had stayed alongside you at Hogwarts. I know it is not to be, but I long for the safety of those halls, of the Slytherin common room and the green light into the Great Lake. I long for the floating candles and the moving staircases. So confusing at the time, yet so comforting now._

 _I wonder if I could beg your favor to send something beautiful in return? I have pictured your face every night to calm my anxieties but sleep rarely comes. No fault of your beauty, be certain. Just a vision of you helps me feel alive again. It can only last a moment though. I thought I had witnessed the worst I could prior to this moment, but I was wholly mistaken. I confess that I fear I may never recover. I do not wish to burden you with this heaviness. It is unlike anything I have known, and you are the only one I trust._

 _All the remaining pieces of my soul,_

 _Percival_

Willa regretted reading the letter in the common room and fled from it, tears already forming. She burst into Salazar's Study and immediately recognized she had intruded on an intimate moment. Rigel and Clement did not notice her though, as they were too involved with one another to do so. She swallowed her tears as she took in the scene—Rigel gripping the desk with his trousers undone, Clement's hand down the front of them, their lips heatedly upon each other's.

Both boys' actions over the past couple of weeks suddenly made sense and she gasped quietly as everything clicked. This was enough noise to make Rigel turn and see she was there.

"Excuse me." Willa said hastily, backing up to the door and averting her eyes.

Clement turned away from her at the sound of her voice.

"Wait," Rigel said, closing his trousers.

Willa paused.

"You cannot tell Elnath." Rigel said. "She will feel compelled to tell my mother, who will have to tell my father. And he will disinherit me, or worse."

"I will not tell anyone." Willa promised. "I only wished to find somewhere private to be alone."

"You should try the Room of Requirement." Rigel said.

"Where is that?"

"The seventh floor, on the opposite end from Gryffindor Tower." Clement said, finally facing her. "Across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy teaching trolls ballet. You simply walk past the wall there three times while thinking of what you require, and the door will appear."

"Thank you. And again, I apologize for the intrusion. Though I believe you underestimate Elnath's allegiance to you." Willa said.

Rigel shook his head and said, "Would you risk it, if you were in my position?"

Willa shared a look with Clement, who knew her secret; a secret she had not entrusted to Elnath. She turned back to Rigel and said, "No, I would not."

There was a moment of silent understanding between the three of them.

"Forgive me for taking up so much of your time." She said with a small bow before she left the chamber.

As Willa made her way to the seventh floor, she could not help but fall into laughter. Any concern lingering in the back of her mind that either boy held affections for her was of no consequence. Clement merely had been plotting her help in obtaining access to Rigel all along. She let out a giggle as she thought to ask him if he was certain he was not a Slytherin with such cunning.

She reached the seventh-floor corridor, found the silly tapestry in question, and began to think of her requirements. A quiet place where she could produce something beautiful to make up for the ugliness in the world. To her delight, a door appeared in the wall on her third pass.

She pushed it open to find a cozy space with different seating options. Settling into a plush chair, she opened Septimus' letter again to reread it. Midway through, she heard the sound of a melancholy song being played on a piano. Alarmed and confused that she was not alone, she cast a Disillusionment charm on herself and listened. The music came from inside the room, but through a door that she had not seen upon first entering. She stood to investigate who else shared her precise requirements.

Silent and hidden, she entered the adjacent room. In it stood a grand piano and little else. The piano appeared to be playing itself except for the occasional sliver of a finger stroking a black key.

 _Curious._ Willa thought, approaching the piano bench. It was large enough for two people. She closed her eyes and focused her sense of touch, trying to feel for body heat. Eventually she recognized it and sat in the cooler air beside whoever was there on the piano bench.

The person continued to play, either unaware of her camouflaged presence or ignoring her. As she listened, she began to compose an accompaniment to the piece in her head. Suddenly the music stopped with a frustrated bang on the keys.

"It is not right. It still lacks something." A male voice groaned. Willa knew it in an instant. It was Braxton.

He drew a deep breath and began again. At the second lull of the song, Willa began to play her accompaniment. Braxton let out a gasp, but continued to play his piece. They worked through the song, Willa trying very hard to support him and not overshadow his parts. Finally the natural closing notes were touched by Braxton and she could hear him sigh contentedly.

She debated to reveal herself until he said clearly, "Thank you. This castle will never cease to amaze me." He spoke to the piano itself, as if the instrument had produced such ingenuity. Willa said nothing. Braxton's small relief was exactly what she needed to feel a sense of calm.

He stood and pulled off what she surmised was an invisibility cloak, despite never having seen one before. Someone at Ilvermorny her third year was rumored to have one, so she knew of the magical item's existence. While Braxton folded the cloak neatly, she took in his features. He had been crying, and intensely from the puffiness of his eyes. She felt compelled to go to him and hold him, as if it were the only logical thing to do. But she refrained, certain he wished to be alone. He slapped his face a couple times to return color to it, then gave himself a pep talk.

"Another day done, Braxton." He said. "You can make it to the next one. Come on, come on."

Willa felt the hot liquid of her tears dripping down her face. She knew this pain. She knew this struggle. One day at a time.

Braxton took three deep breaths and then forced himself to laugh. It sounded hollow and he yelled at himself, "Do better!"

He laughed again, this time felt more genuine. From that laugh he rolled into easy quips, using Arlo's and Clement's names as he did. Willa felt her heart breaking as she was forced to witness him practice being human because he could no longer remember how. It was too familiar. Something she had been through a year ago at Ilvermorny. Once the initial grief of Ciaran's death wore off. Once everyone else had moved on.

Finally Braxton left. She waited to hear the outer door close before she allowed herself to truly cry. The sobs came heavy, and the piano bench proved insufficient to support her emotions, so she slunk to the ground. Her back against the piano leg and her chest heaving with uncontrollable sobs. Her mind was a blur, fuzzy with grief and terror and guilt. She longed to comfort both Braxton and Septimus. As she was overcome with emotion, her ability to maintain her Disillusionment spell was lost and the charm faded away.

Broken.

It seemed the only word that could encompass this moment.

Eventually her tears stopped and she became aware of how uncomfortable her position was. She stood and moved back to the sitting room, finding a writing desk stood there now. She found it equipped with parchment, quill, and ink, and she slid into the chair to begin her response to Septimus. Instead she found herself drawing the lines to create sheet music and then transcribing the song she and Braxton had composed that night.

When she finished the final markings, she determined this would become part of her response to Septimus. She would build out a small portfolio of music and sketches of what he longed for in the castle to send him alongside her words. Finally, she started her letter to him. It was more forthcoming than she initially felt it could be, but his letter's vulnerability assured her it was appropriate. Thirty minutes later she signed it "Truly yours, Willa."

* * *

 **A/N: The articles Professor Albion reads from the London Times are actual articles from September 10, 1792 and Sept 12, 1792. They were transcribed to the internet in February 2000 by a member of the University of California - Santa Barbara English Department. You can find it easily by searching for "Paris massacres London Times 1792." Both are very graphic. I edited down almost all of the graphic elements from the actual articles for inclusion here.**

 **The London Times started publication in 1785 under the name** ** _The Daily Universal Registrar_** **and changed to its current name in 1788. For reference,** ** _The Daily Prophet_** **has been in publication since at least 1743.**


	8. Threats, Duels, and Promises

**Chapter 8. Threats, Duels, and Promises**

The air was crisp and the sun shone bright on the Quidditch Pitch early Saturday afternoon. Septimus' letter had given Willa a fresh outlook on Hogwarts, and she was determined to sketch every part of the school and its grounds for him. So, at lunch when Rigel announced he was going to watch Quidditch trials to fulfil his Head Boy duties of school unity or the like, she gladly offered to come with him. Elnath had gone to meet Professor Hipworth for a private lesson on brewing a complicated potion she had read about in one of Flamel's books.

All the houses were out on the pitch, and Rigel and Willa were far from the only spectators in the stands. Willa had only ever been to one Quidditch match at Ilvermorny, neither she nor Ciaran being keen flyers or caring much for the sport. Game days always left the rest of the school in a peaceful quiet, perfect for studying or practicing spells. But being here now, even just for trials, the air was buzzing with excitement and Willa could not help but feel lighthearted as she unbound the leather case protecting her sketch parchment and charcoal kit.

"I thought you were joking when you said you were going to sketch this!" Rigel laughed.

"Not at all. It is too beautiful a day not to capture." She protested.

"It is beautiful today." He said, observing the players.

Willa knew he was really there to observe one player in particular. Clement flew by them at that moment and smiled in their direction. Both waved back at him.

"How long has Clement played Seeker?" she asked.

"Two years. He and Arlo Potter made the team fourth year." Rigel said. "Arlo is a Chaser."

"What about Braxton? Is he not their main Chaser?" she asked.

"He made the team as a first year, but as a Beater. Now he is their main Chaser. His flying skills are really unsurpassed." Rigel said.

"Where is he?" she asked, squinting to see if he was across the pitch. The jerseys far away were all dark blue and green though, not Gryffindor colors. She did catch sight of Professor Stump though, who wore a sky blue Tutshill Tornados jersey, despite being the referee. It was only trials, she realized.

"I am unsure where Braxton is." Rigel frowned. "Maybe they told him he did not need to help with trials. They only have one open spot anyway."

"Why are you Slytherins so obsessed with the Gryffindor Quidditch team?" Braxton said loudly as he slid into the seat next to Rigel. He wore a casual jacket, not his Quidditch attire, and pulled a packed tobacco pipe out of his breast pocket.

"Braxton?! Why are you not out there?" Rigel asked him, shocked.

"I am not playing this year." He shrugged, placing the pipe between his lips and pulling out his wand to cast, " _Incendio_ ," to light it.

He took a long drag and exhaled the smoke away from them.

"Why not?" Willa asked him.

He looked at her intently, taking another drag from the pipe and shrugged again.

"But you are the top scoring Chaser in the school." She protested.

"Who said that? Rigel?" Braxton laughed.

"No, Gerbold Ollivander." She said. This caused both boys to look at her questioningly, so she explained, "When I got my new wand."

"Why would he mention me?" Braxton asked.

"Oh, um, your wand." She said lamely, realizing she had told no one this information before.

Braxton looked at his wand and back to her, "What about it?"

"Our wands are siblings." She said hastily.

"Unicorn mane core?" he asked doubtfully. It was an incredibly rare core.

"Yes," she said.

"I do not believe you." He shrugged.

"Fine. Let us hope you do not have to duel me during the Triwizard Tournament trials then." She said easily.

"What makes you assume I will try out?" Braxton asked and relit his pipe.

"Hm, let me think… You are not playing Quidditch, you did not want to help Professor Stump with the thestrals, and Professor Albion seemed genuinely confused you were not present at Muggle Music's first session this Wednesday. If I did not know any better, I would imagine you intend to escape to Beauxbatons and avoid all of your friends and interests for the year to better support your brooding depression." She said pointedly before adding, "Also, I saw your name on the sign-up list."

Braxton let out a rich laugh, one that sounded different than either he had produced last night in the Room of Requirement, and said, "For someone who was so concerned for her male friend in Paris that she fainted during class just five days ago, you seem rather observant of _my_ behavior."

"Blame it on our wands." Willa smirked.

"Do I need to call over Grogan to referee this, or are you two done?" Rigel asked finally.

"Actually, Rigel, I came here specifically to tell you something incredibly important." Braxton said. He put his arm around Rigel's shoulder and pulled him so close to his face that Rigel was forced to remove the pipe from Braxton's mouth so it would not burn him. Braxton whispered something in Rigel's ear, which caused Rigel to lose his color momentarily before breaking into a full smile.

"I would expect nothing less." Rigel said to Braxton, still beaming.

"Good man." Braxton said, clapping him on the back. With that, Braxton stood as if to go.

"You want this?" Rigel asked holding up the pipe to him.

"No, keep it. I nicked it off that Greengrass boy, so it is technically Slytherin goods." He shrugged. "Besides, I do not smoke."

Rigel dumped out the remaining tobacco from the pipe without a word, but Willa was not letting it go.

"You just were smoking?" she pointed out.

"Yes, that was my first time, and now I have decided to quit." Braxton explained.

Intrigued with his sudden confidence and recklessness, an absolute departure from the boy she witnessed last night, Willa silently cast legilimency on Braxton. She was not sure what to look for but found his mind a busy mess of constant and conflicting emotions. The competitive part of her wanted to see if he would detect her and cast occlumency.

He stood aloof, watching the Quidditch players and mentally coaching their form. She waited for him to detect her, but he never seemed to. Only when she removed the spell did he look directly at her and give her a wink before saying, "See you at trials, Willa."

He squeezed Rigel's shoulder once and then turned to climb the stands to the stairwell exit. Willa watched him go, but Rigel was focused on the Quidditch.

"You and your mutual friend need to keep an eye on him." Willa said to her cousin. "He is on a dangerous path to self-destruction."

"I know." Rigel said without emotion.

She looked at him and he met her gaze, giving her a forlorn smile to try and comfort her.

"I thought you said he hated you?" Rigel then asked in a more cheerful tone.

"I thought he did." She shrugged.

"Well, he sure was not acting like it just now." Rigel teased.

"You are the one he nearly kissed. What did he say to you anyway?" she asked. Nothing in Braxton's head suggested he had romantic feelings towards her, or Rigel for that matter. Of course, if he had known she was in there all along, he could have been purposefully throwing her off reading anything. She would have to be more cautious around him.

"Oh, he just wanted to let me know that if I hurt his best friend, he will first torture me until I beg him for death, and then he will kill me both slowly and painfully." Rigel said, smiling broadly again, his eyes on Clement. "As if I could ever hurt someone so precious."

Willa smiled at this, her cousin's intense infatuation making her feel excited about life again. She looked at her blank sketchbook and then grabbed a piece of charcoal and began to sketch Rigel's expression. He did not notice until she was nearly done, and as he went to protest her drawing him, he instead remarked, "You are rather talented."

"Thanks," Willa smiled. "Years and years of practice more than talent though."

"Can you do magical sketches?" he asked.

"Yes, I am going to do one of the Quidditch trials." She looked at the pitch to determine what Septimus would most appreciate before stating, "Maybe Octavia."

"I am surprised she is out here after the week she had." Rigel commented.

"Oh, I am not." Willa said, starting her sketch. "She seems pretty intent on becoming to main Malfoy on campus."

"So, we do not like Quintus now?" Rigel asked.

Willa smiled, not taking her eyes off Octavia as she responded, "I never did. But I do not think he is good for Elnath's health."

"Poor Mr. Malfoy." Rigel lamented.

"How do you mean?" Willa asked, finally breaking her concentration to look at Rigel.

"He has to turn Quintus into a man somehow." He shrugged. "Seems a tall task."

"Here I was thinking there are plenty of men who treat women callously and nobody notices." Willa rolled her eyes. "Anyway, he too is trying out for the Triwizard Tournament, so maybe that will turn him around."

"Perhaps." Rigel said thoughtfully. Willa went back to her sketch and Rigel asked, "Do you think you can beat Braxton?"

"At a duel?" Willa clarified.

"Yes,"

"I guess we will find out." She smiled. If Braxton was planning to use legilimency in the competition, then they would both likely be the last two standing. She did not mention this to Rigel though, as she was unsure what the rules around using the spell would be, if any.

An eruption of screams caused them both to look at the pitch with alarm, finding that Octavia had somehow fallen off her broomstick. Without hesitation, Willa's wand was out as she gave the incantation, " _Arresto Momentum_!" her drawing kit falling off her lap into the bleachers in her haste.

She felt her wand grow warm in her hand, as if surging with energy, but in a pleasant way, like the energy flowed into her, making her more powerful. She had never experienced this before. Octavia's fall slowed to a delicate descent, and she was able to regain control of herself sufficiently to land on her feet.

Professor Stump was in shock, his wand nowhere in sight. He looked to the ground, not at Willa, so she followed his gaze downward to find Braxton with his wand out. He sheathed it quickly while cocking his head at Octavia's graceful landing, and then stretched out his wand hand as though it felt different than normal. He shook his head and turned to leave the pitch.

"Braxton, wait!" Octavia called, running towards him.

Though he was out of her eyesight, Willa knew Braxton did not turn or slow because Octavia stopped in her tracks and steeled her expression to haughty indifference.

"Are you all right?" Rigel asked Willa.

She jumped, forgetting Rigel was there, or that anyone was there. She managed to nod and say, "Yes, fine," but all she could think about was what just happened between her and Braxton's wands.

* * *

Professor Llewellyn, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, set the brackets for the Triwizard Tournament trials' duels on the next Friday after dinner, after all entrants underwent a French fluency test with Professor Albion that week. The tests weeded out five entrants, so only an even sixteen remained.

Professor Albion still had not exactly warmed to Willa, but he was at least quite interested in her French pronunciation, as it was heavily Creole and rather distinct from the academic French he knew. She worried he would not deem her fluent enough to participate, but on the contrary, he told her that she was the most fluent student except for Catherine Avery (whose mother was indeed a French emigrant). This was the first Willa had heard of Catherine entering and she wondered if Elnath knew.

The first duels were on Saturday afternoon, starting with the opposite side of the bracket. Braxton went first, which Willa had been eager to watch, but the duel was cut short when his opponent, a Hufflepuff whom Willa did not know, committed a foul and was disqualified. Next were two Ravenclaw seventh years who were both fairly skilled. Their duel lasted a good half hour in length and drew a large crowd. Eventually one of them fell victim to the Full-Body Binding curse after letting down her guard for a moment. Braxton would have a difficult second round.

Quintus went next against a Gryffindor seventh year named John Heptig whom Elnath disliked greatly and made as much clear to Octavia, who did not disagree. The Slytherins cheered rather loudly for Quintus, including Willa, who did not really wish to see him win because she hoped to put the distance of mainland Europe between him and her cousin. But Quintus won in an exciting fashion, and even the Hufflepuffs were cheering him on by the end of it.

Their cheers quickly turned against Slytherin however when the Head Girl took on Abigail Greengrass, who seemed most concerned with how attractive she looked on the dueling platform. Rigel fought back a laugh at this mismatch, and his amusement was rewarded when Bridgette McGregor disarmed Abigail in only one move. The day ended thusly, Abigail red with shame scurrying out of the Great Hall with Octavia and Josephina reassuring her that Beauxbatons was a horrible school anyway and she was much better off at Hogwarts for the full year.

The other half of the bracket was set for Sunday, and Willa was to go first against Wentworth Diggory from Ravenclaw. He was a seventh year and smart as a whip according to Rigel. She wondered if that meant he knew occlumency or not. It was unlikely, as Elnath so far proved terrible in their first legilimency lessons.

Willa confirmed he was Eldritch Diggory's grandson; Eldritch being the Minister of Magic who unsuccessfully tried to reform Azkaban earlier that century, just before the Goblin Rebellion in the late forties. His goal had been to rid the prison of the Dementor guards, but, like a cockatrice or basilisk, there was no real way to control a dementor. Willa's knowledge of dementors themselves was very limited. Her father used to threaten to send them on her and Ciaran whenever they misbehaved, but obviously had no way to actually carry through with it. All she knew was that they fed off human's souls and she had no desire to meet one.

Her cousins both wished her good luck, and Rigel helped her climb onto the dueling platform. As she did, Willa silently cast legilimency on Wentworth and found his mind incredibly focused and, fortunately, rather easy to read. His clarity of thought was so abnormal that Willa had to remind herself to focus on her outwardly actions as Professor Llewellyn initiated the starting formalities and confirmed consent of the rules from both opponents. The rules were straightforward: to win you must render opponent unconscious or unable to attack, but no serious injuries or attacks were permissible.

She saw Wentworth planned to disarm her on the first move, the way Bridgette had done to Abigail yesterday. This meant she would have to beat him to the defensive move with an attack or block it with a shield.

They bowed, turned, walked their ten paces and Willa whipped around waiting a split second for Wentworth to cast " _Expelliarmus!_ " so she could cast " _Protego!_ " followed immediately by a powerful " _Stupefy!_ " Wentworth could not dodge in time and fell backwards, unconscious from her Stunning spell. The entire crowd gasped. She quickly cast " _Arresto Momentum_!" to slow his fall.

Professor Llewellyn declared Willa the winner, immediately met by Slytherin's loud cheers, and eyed her warily a moment before walking to check on Wentworth. It was technically against the rules to cast after winning a duel, however she had cast a protection spell, and he knew Headmaster Hayward would agree this was within bounds. He was impressed with her skill and wondered why she did not speak up more in his class.

"That was incredible!" Rigel exclaimed, helping her down from the platform.

"You were amazing!" Elnath chimed enthusiastically.

"Well done!" Octavia cried to her.

"Does Ilvermorny practice duels every day?" another Slytherin asked with a laugh.

The congratulations continued until the next duel was set to begin and Willa hushed everyone so she could watch her potential next opponents. They were Hufflepuff Georgiana Winks and Gryffindor Edmund Pike.

Their duel did not last long, however, because only moments after they turned from their ten paces, Sir Nicolas and the Bloody Baron appeared right in the middle of the dueling platform engaged in a heated discourse. The argument seemed to be over the precise boundaries of the dungeons, but their appearance startled Edmund so much that he could not block the Stunning spell Georgiana had sent his way the exact second the ghosts appeared.

Both ghosts paused to look between the two duelers, one now stunned and lying on the platform, and Sir Nicolas remarked, "How foolish. Do they not realize you cannot stun a ghost?" The Bloody Baron nodded, his usual solemn look returning to his gaunt face as he replied, "How very true, Sir Nicolas."

With that they departed the Great Hall, seemingly having forgotten their prior argument.

Georgiana Winks, looking nearly like she had been hit by the Stunning spell herself, was declared the winner by Professor Llewellyn. The crowd laughed and cheered in the confusion as the next opponents took their places.

Willa wanted to pay attention, but Sir Nicolas' words distracted her. If ghosts could not be stunned, then exactly what had Septimus used the Stupefy spell on behind the tapestry-clad door in the hidden wing of Malfoy Manor?

Her concerns were interrupted by Elnath's disgust at Catherine Avery being the final opponent of the day.

"Does she seriously think she has what it takes to be a Triwizard Champion?" Elnath scoffed as the Ravenclaw sixth year took her place on the platform against Marion Bulstrode.

Every Slytherin except Quintus cheered for Marion, but it was soon proven to be in vain. Catherine was a ruthless opponent, winning with intensity rather than finesse, and Willa found herself glad to not have the potential of facing her until the semi-finals. At that point, both of them would already be qualified to go to Beauxbatons and enter their names in the Goblet of Fire. As it stood, Willa felt confident she would make it to the semi-finals in her bracket. Georgiana Winks did not scare her.

* * *

The day was only improved by the late arrival of Percival's owl, who seemed in better spirits than her previous visit. She dropped a letter nearly ten times thicker than the prior one and shook away Willa's offer of food before flying off into the late afternoon sky. After a meaningful exchange of looks with Elnath, Willa hurriedly climbed to the seventh floor so she could read her new letter from Septimus in the privacy of the Room of Requirement. She had been several times now and knew which were the vanishing steps on the staircase between floors five and seven (there was no floor six on this side of the castle). She had not again encountered Braxton inside the room, and she wondered if he was starting to heal.

The door appeared as usual and she pushed her way in. The comfortable room was empty and she stretched out on the sofa, carefully peeling apart the red wax and parchment. The letter quickly rearranged into English and she began to read:

 _My Dearest Willa,_

 _First, I must thank you for the small portfolio you have sent me. It has far exceeded any expectations I held and brought me much joy in such a dark time. You capture the Gothic atmosphere so well, it transports me back to Hogwarts' grounds, far from the Grecian architecture of Paris. The subtlety of how you mimicked the wind in the trees over the Great Lake was such perfection I had to look more than once to notice it was not drawn in the Muggle fashion. Perhaps you will persuade me to the movement of Romanticism yet._

 _I am happy to report that I am returned to England. I have taken up residence in my Grosvenor Street domicile in London for the time being. Being inside a city not at war with itself has done wonders for my nerves. What with your kind letter and thoughtful artwork, and the cleanliness of Grosvenor Square's residential gardens, I am beginning to feel myself again._

 _Your letter included several important questions, all of which I will attempt to answer as fully as I can in written form. In doing so, I admit this letter may become quite lengthy._

 _Regarding your father, I fear I do owe you an explanation and it is well possible you will cease all intercourse with me after I give it. But it is my intention to always remain honest with you, so I will venture that risk. Based on the manner in which you relayed the question, I believe you to know little on the subject, so I will attempt to convey most of the story that I am privy to share. I should warn you this information may come as a shock._

 _To answer your exact question, no, I did not send your father (and his family, consequently) to America. I did, however, ban him from England, Scotland, and Wales on pain of death, and I found a position in America for him as a solution to his sudden need for employment. He was banned on account of treason for breaching the Statute of Secrecy. The full story I will have to convey in person, as it is too confidential to include in writing and required a fair amount of obliviation. Very few in the wizarding community were privy to retaining memory of the incident, which is lucky for your family's reputation and mine, as my wife, Lila, was involved in many of Ardan's plots. You should know that initially he was sentenced to death and it was I who pardoned him and put into motion the ban in the stead of his execution. While this may make me appear merciful, I must admit to you, Willa, that I in fact loathe Ardan Gamp on accounts of his disdain for Muggles and his mistreatment and disrespect of my family._

Willa reread that paragraph twice. Neither time provided less of a shock. Her father had committed treason and was sentenced to death? Septimus had pardoned him? And how had her father mistreated the Malfoys, especially since Septimus' deceased wife was working with him?

She took a deep breath and continued to the next paragraph of Septimus' letter.

 _As for Octavia's remarks on my interest in you as a political pawn against Ardan, these are unfounded and ill-informed. I fear you and I suffered the same moment in Gringotts in which we had already found ourselves attracted to one another before understanding the other's identity. Forgive my bluntness, but since Lila died, no one had remotely piqued my interest until I saw you across the bank lobby that day. Then your thoughts upon first seeing me gave me such a thrill, I believe that moment was when all was lost for me. Only seconds later for your uncle to explain that you were Ardan's daughter. It was most unfortunate to learn and I began to convince myself to abandon interest, but then you cast legilimency on me. I knew I had to know you. I had to see you again. There was no other path for me._

 _Thus, we are here. No part of our journey to this moment has involved me wishing to involve you in any plot, political or otherwise. I promise you this. On my end, it is entirely to do with my desire to know you and all your manifold of attractions. The abundance of which continues to grow at a rate in which some might deem dangerous to the heart. I, for one, am not limited like those people, for my heart is certainly capable and willing to accommodate everything you wish to offer it._

Willa's heart pounded in her chest. Every nerve aflutter in her body. She read this paragraph again and again, wondering if she would ever tire of the words. Finally, a stupid grin unable to wipe off her face, she returned to the remainder of the letter.

 _I, however, cannot continue revisiting all these moments for it makes me miss you too dearly. Instead I will relay the final updates from France. What I am sharing with you cannot be revealed to anyone. Disclosure of this information could put lives at risk._

 _Logically one would ask why I stayed in Paris so long outside of the magical community during the attacks. Why was I so far from Minister Osbert? The story was that I was in hiding, but the truth was that I was assisting the interventionalists, called Pro-Moldus and led by Vincent Saint-Just de Vendée. Though he is better known in the wizarding community by his nickname Duc de Trefle-Picques, a combination of the fact his Muggle father is the Duke of Vendée and of his infamous skills at cards. As a noble, he is at high risk of execution by the Muggle revolution. This uniquely positions him to help noble Muggles escape the guillotine and other worse fates. We worked tirelessly to house as many nobles as we could during the massacres, and remove them from Paris through magical means. As you might realize, this would be considered treason by the British and French Ministries alike._

 _For now, the opposing faction, the Anti-Moldus, lays quiet, dissenting only in formal methods. Vincent does not believe this will last, however, and he is concerned for civil war within the French magical community._

 _As it stands, the British Ministry will not interfere with any element of this discontent in the French magical government and communities. While I was glad to be gone from Paris, I do feel a sense of duty to return there and help however I can. Unfortunately, my position restricts me from doing so. Vincent understands, of course, but it is difficult to be here knowing I could be doing so much more there, yet I then feel guilt for how much happier I am here. I hope with sincerity this Muggle revolt never spreads to England. It is painful to imagine what fate would await my dear friend Prince George. It is fortunate the Muggle Thomas Paine has fled the country, though I hope he sees justice for his treasonous literature._

 _I fear, of course, I bore you with these political details, but you do seem to have interest in such affairs. Besides, this is all that occupies my mind now, so I have little else to write to you. I wish you the best of luck with the Triwizard Tournament trials, though I am certain you will not need it to win. Given your proclivity for legilimency, I imagine none of your duels will last long, which I would rather like to see._

 _I eagerly await your response, as a I recognize you may not send one given all I shared._

 _Until then, with all my heart,_

 _Percival_

Willa sat for a while thinking over his words. It was clear his inclinations towards her matched hers towards him, even if a rational person might caution that it all seemed too much, too soon. After thinking he had died in Paris, Willa determined she would not attempt to control her emotions for Septimus. It appeared he felt the same.

The treason of her father and Lila's involvement in that proved a difficult idea to process, especially given the lack of details around the actual events. She wondered if this had something to do with Lila's death, but the timing did not align, as she died three years after the Gamps moved to America, according to Elnath's account from Quintus.

The dark thought that if Septimus had not pardoned her father, Ciaran might be alive entered her mind. She did not blame Septimus, of course, for she was the one who killed Ciaran. Willa stopped to reflect that it had been ages since she admitted to killing her brother in her own mind. It was so deeply buried, so hidden in order to protect herself, her family's name. Almost nowhere was safe to think freely. Anyone could be reading her mind and catch a sliver of detail that did not match the story that she testified to in court to make his and Opala's deaths permissible.

She pushed these thoughts away and played out the potential course of events had her father been executed by the British Ministry and her family remained in Dublin. The publicity of his crime would ruin her family, she soon realized. It had been kinder for Septimus to send them away than force them to remain under Ardan's fallen reputation. The sexism of the nation allowed the male to write the narrative, and her mother would not have recovered from being so tainted, despite the immense wealth she would have inherited from the Gamp lineage.

The entire thing was loathsome, and Willa found herself longing to talk it all through with Septimus. She felt entirely isolated, even from her own mind. She needed to tell someone what she had done. Someone who would not see her as a monster, not lock her up, not kill her. But also, she needed to hear him explain what happened to Lila. The more she learned about her, the more Willa became certain he had killed her. Yet, she could not talk to him except via the unsecure format of a letter, easily intercepted. She felt trapped and without agency in the castle. It was so maddening that she decided instead to reread the part of his letter about the building tensions of Wizarding France.

She wondered how affected the Beauxbatons students would be by this. The Pyrenees were far from Paris and _le Ministère_ , but every student would have parents who lived and worked in the wizarding world. Except the Muggle-borns, she realized with a wash of horror. For they would be part of the bloody conflict ravaging the nation. The full weight of Septimus' secret actions in Paris finally hit her, and she began her response to him with this as the focus.


	9. A Secret Meeting in Hogsmeade

**Chapter 9. A Secret Meeting in Hogsmeade**

The first Hogsmeade Weekend was the topic that received the most attention the week following the first round of duels. The prospect of it garnered an incessant buzz among the students until it finally arrived and Willa stood in the courtyard in her favorite day dress, emerald green with cream colored stripes, looking around for Elnath.

"I have not seen her." Rigel said, approaching Willa with Clement at his side. Both looked dapper, as if this were an official romantic outing for them.

"We never made set plans. I just assumed." Willa frowned. "She has been difficult to pin down lately. As though she is avoiding me."

"Same for me. It is odd for her." Rigel said.

"You could come with us to Hogsmeade." Clement suggested to Willa. "We are only going to Three Broomsticks, after all."

Willa looked to Rigel, who did not appear put off by the idea, and said, "I do not wish to intrude."

"Nonsense," Clement went on, giving Rigel a naughty look before he added, "Besides, if you come then we can sit next to one another instead of across from one another."

Rigel blushed slightly and Willa said to him, "He was definitely mis-sorted, you know."

"Oh, I know." Rigel laughed. "Come on, I need a butterbeer."

"I need a real beer." Willa grinned.

She threw one last look around for Elnath and then set off with the two boys for the carriages to the village.

Hogsmeade's one thoroughfare, High Street, featured the Three Broomsticks, a large pub that now bustled with students, professors, and an assortment of villagers and visitors. It was too crowded to really take in the dark décor, but Willa did not feel it was anything special. Their trio noticed only one unoccupied booth and hurried to claim it. Willa and Clement slid into the benches across from one another and Rigel moved in next to Clement.

"I can buy. What are we having?" Willa asked.

"Butterbeer." Both Clement and Rigel said.

She nodded and stood, heading for the pub's bar. Aided by a little flirtation with the barkeep, she successfully got herself served a brown ale and then added on two butterbeers for the boys. As she turned to deliver their drinks, she saw Elnath enter with Octavia, Abigail and Josephina. Letting out a sigh, she spun away and right into the path of Professor Llewellyn, who held a carafe of red wine. With almost catlike reflexes, she backed up before they could collide.

"I do apologize, Miss Gamp. And I must say, nicely done at your duel last Saturday." He said, bowing at her slightly after she thanked him. Willa noticed the gray in his tight black curls more prominently when he bowed because he had his hair tied with a ribbon pulling them straighter than their normal state. He walked past her to a table where Professor Ingerson sat, almost more dressed up than at Hogwarts, and Willa vaguely wondered if they were here together in a romantic capacity.

Willa continued to her table, happy to set down the beers as she muttered, "Elnath has arrived."

Rigel and Clement looked around until they spotted her, laughing with the fifth years at a very central table, located where everyone could easily admire them.

"Why would she be with them?" Rigel frowned.

"Is she back with Quintus?" Clement asked.

"Not to my knowledge." Willa said, sliding into her side of the booth. "I told her it would be wise to be friendlier to Octavia, but that was weeks ago."

"Why would that be wise?" Clement asked.

"She is a Malfoy." Willa said bluntly.

"So what?" Clement said.

Rigel nearly gaped at him. "So, it matters for the Black family what the Malfoys think of us."

"I apologize." Clement said, his eyes widened like a doe and he blinked his long lashes in a way that Willa felt no one could refuse.

"It is forgiven." Rigel said, staring into him in a way that made Willa feel compelled look away. All of her longed for Septimus in that moment. She snapped out of it when she noticed Abigail staring at them. After giving her a friendly smile, she turned back to her table.

"Abigail is looking at us." She said quietly and then drank her beer. "Does she still pine for you, Rigel?"

"Merlin, I hope not. That was tedious to deflect. She is relentless." He groaned after reluctantly pulling his intimate gaze off Clement.

"Well at least she has good taste." Clement teased. "Tell me, do you only need one Malfoy in your pocket, or must they all like you?"

"What are you asking?" Rigel asked cautiously.

"For example, Mr. Malfoy favors you, so must his children as well, or is it really only his opinion that matters?" Clement pressed to Rigel.

"You think he would wish to employ me next year should I treat his children with disdain?" Rigel said.

"You know that is not what I am asking." Clement continued.

"This again?" Rigel protested in an annoyed voice.

Clement pursed his lips with a challenging expression.

"I will not apologize for it. He is undeniably handsome." Rigel declared in a tone that indicated this was not a new topic of conversation for the couple.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Willa clarified with a laugh.

"Yes, and do not deny you agree with your cousin on the matter." Clement said haughtily to her.

Willa felt the heat rush to her cheeks.

"You find Mr. Malfoy attractive?" Rigel asked her, surprised.

"I have eyes." Willa shrugged. Inside though, she was delighted to be able to speak about this with some level of honesty.

"Tell me again, dear," Clement asked Rigel with his doe eyes. "As you plan to apprentice under him next year, do I have cause for concern?"

"No." Both Rigel and Willa said with the same level of certainty, though for very differing reasons.

Rigel looked at Willa questioningly while Clement settled into a smug smile. Willa avoided glaring at Clement as to not feed Rigel's curiosity more. She already had given away too much. Instead she drank more of her ale and pretended to become fascinated with the window panes beside her.

"I did not think he would come." Clement said, snapping Willa back to. His tone was opposite the playfulness of immediately prior. He waved his arm in the air and called out, "Brax!"

Willa let out a small sigh of relief as Rigel's gaze moved off her and back to Clement to ask, "I heard Azkaban moved his mother to maximum security?"

"Yes, they did." Clement said quickly, before smiling to greet the tall blond approaching their booth.

Willa looked up to Braxton as well, scooting over to make space for him. He looked at her with surprise, as if he had not realized she was there.

"I am getting a drink." Braxton said awkwardly.

"I will join you." Willa stated, downed the rest of her beer, and stood up next to him.

Braxton shied away from her new proximity and shot Clement an angry look.

"You realize you are not invisible, right?" she said to him.

Braxton and Clement both looked at her sharply, confirming for Willa that Clement knew about Braxton's invisibility cloak.

"Yes, I am not as talented as you at charms." Braxton replied after a moment, looking down at her with a placating smile.

Willa locked eyes with him, casting legilimency to see what he knew about her Disillusionment charms only to have him block her completely and say harshly, "Stop."

"Fine." She snapped, removing the spell.

Braxton turned to the confused table and smiled broadly as he said, "We will be back. More butterbeers for you two?"

"Yes, please." Clement said and Rigel nodded.

Braxton brushed past her and she hurried to keep up, realizing how much she enjoyed watching his movements as he gracefully navigated the crowd. People did not vacate his path the way they did for Septimus, but he had such corporal precision in circumventing bodies, it was as if they had. Finally they reached the bar, squeezing between two groups of noisy villagers, and he looked down at her to ask what she wanted. This close to his face, she could see he had been crying recently. It was subtle, but the redness was there.

"Another brown ale." She said.

"Good thing Mr. Caraid is working." He said, looking to the husky, dark-skinned barkeeper who had served Willa before.

"Braxton Bagshot! My favorite Chaser! When is your first match?" Mr. Caraid grinned, pulling out three shot glasses as he noticed Willa. He threw playfully to Braxton, "A new admirer this season?"

Braxton laughed and said, "No, Miss Gamp is very attached to some bloke in Paris."

Willa felt herself blushing and Mr. Caraid said, "Only joking, dear. Firewhisky fine?"

She nodded and he poured, asking Braxton again when his match would be.

"Not playing this year." Braxton said, adding before Mr. Caraid could protest, "Triwizard Tournament."

"You made it in? I thought trials were still on?"

"No, they are, but I feel confident. In fact, Miss Gamp here is likely making it in as well." Braxton said easily.

Mr. Caraid lifted his shot glass and said, "A toast to you both then!"

They lifted their shot glasses and Mr. Caraid said, "To eternal glory!"

"Eternal glory!" they echoed with smiles and threw back the liquor.

Mr. Caraid poured them a brown and red ale, plus the butterbeers and waved off Braxton's attempt to pay.

As the pair made their way back to the booth, Braxton explained Mr. Caraid was a friend of his father from Hogwarts days. When they got to the booth, Arlo Potter was in their bench, his dark hair looking as unkempt as it usually did.

"Apologies, I will move next to Rigel." He said, standing with a smile at Willa.

Braxton slid in first to the now free bench, and Willa gave the boys their butterbeers before sliding in next to Braxton. Rigel and Clement smiled to one another as they pressed closer together with the addition of Arlo to their bench.

"I do not think we have officially met, Willa. Though I feel I already know you from all Clement tells me." Arlo said once she was settled.

"I feel the same about you, Arlo." Willa smiled. "Except of course from Elnath not Clement."

Arlo nodded, rolling his eyes a little bit as he added, "She still hates me then?"

"Oh, hate seems too passionate." Willa frowned and looked at Rigel, "What would you say?"

"I say nothing that could get me in trouble." Rigel grinned.

His hand slid under the table and over to Clement's thigh, and Willa glanced at Octavia's table to check if Abigail was watching. Instead she found Elnath was gone. Scanning the bar for her, she just caught sight of her dress fabric as Elnath left the Three Broomsticks.

"Elnath just left. Alone." Willa said in a low, serious voice to Rigel.

"Something is off." He said, agreeing with her tone's message.

"I will follow her." Willa stood, abandoning her beer and already starting towards the exit.

"I will escort you." Braxton said, following after her.

There was not time to protest and hope to effectively follow Elnath, so Willa simply continued on her path to the door. A path that cut directly by Octavia's table.

"Hi Braxton." Octavia said as they passed. Willa felt his hand press into the small of her back as if to urge her to hurry, though she knew every fifth year at that table would interpret it another way. She was unsure if she should as well.

Once outside the early autumn sun reflected off a certain head of blonde curls as Elnath cut around the corner of the Owl Post.

"Hog's Head is the only thing down that road. Why would she go there?" Braxton asked aloud, now in step with Willa.

"You do not need to escort me." Willa protested. "I do not think I can maintain a Disillusionment charm on us both."

"You should be glad I escorted you then, since every wizard in Hog's Head will see through it." He said with almost a smug smile.

"Doubting my specialty so soon?" Willa pressed, still in fast pursuit of her cousin.

"In no form." Braxton said with a coy smile. "Hog's Head blocks all dampening charms so no underage wizards can get in undetected."

"So how will Elnath get in?"

"With an escort who is of age." Braxton said.

"Neither of us is of age." Willa pointed out. "You are not a worthy escort after all."

"You say that now…" Braxton grinned as he gripped Willa's hand and pulled her into a tight alleyway between two village row homes.

"Excuse me, but this is hardly appropriate!" Willa said loudly, panic rising within her. She did not think she could physically overpower Braxton, and she did not want to hurt him magically.

"Calm down, I am not going to hurt you." He said in a hushed, urgent tone.

Willa looked up at him. His blue eyes were peering down at her, upset by her fear of him. He already had let go of her hand and did not try to comfort her with touch.

"What then?" Willa finally asked.

"This," Braxton said, reaching into his robes to produce the invisibility cloak.

Willa pretended not to recognize it.

"It is Arlo's invisibility cloak." Braxton explained. Its ownership genuinely surprised Willa, as she had assumed it Braxton's, so she did not have to feign her shock.

"Is it real? Why would he let you have it?" she asked.

"He is a good friend. And yes, it is real. It is the original invisibility cloak, the one from Beedle Bard. Ignotus Peverell's cloak, originally. He's Arlo's ancestor. He inherited the cloak after his dad died of Dragon Pox two years ago." Braxton explained.

"Beedle Bard? As in the Tale of Three Brothers?" Willa asked, forgetting for a moment everything except the eerie tapestries in Malfoy Manor's secret wing.

"Arlo says it can hide you from everything—even death. Hog's Head will not block it."

"You are letting me use it?" Willa asked, shocked.

"Ha! Arlo would kill me. No, I am your escort." He hesitated a moment, looking away as he added, "If you want."

"Yes. I need to follow Elnath. She is not herself of late." Willa said hastily.

Braxton opened the cloak and glanced around thoroughly before shrouding them both underneath it.

"It only hides us visibly. All sounds are still audible." He explained, now as close to her as they were at the crowded bar before.

"I understand." Willa said. "Let us hurry."

Braxton kept even stride just behind her as they nearly ran to catch up to Elnath. She was not on the road still and they were forced to wait for someone to enter Hog's Head whom they could tail to go inside so the door would not appear to open on its own. To their surprise, that person ended up being Professor Stump. As they followed him in, Willa could not tell if Braxton's heart too was pounding over the loud thumping in her ears from her own.

Once inside and away from Grogan, they both let out a quiet sigh of relief. They pressed against a wall so no one would bump into them accidentally and took in the dank bar. Its mood was darker and quieter than the humming tantrums of Three Broomsticks. Willa noticed Grogan sat at the bar alone and ordered a scotch neat. A moment later she saw Elnath. Her cousin sat at an almost hidden booth around a jagged wall. She could not see who she conversed with other than their hand, which reached out to cover Elnath's.

Willa motioned to Braxton with her head to indicate Elnath's location and the obvious fact that they needed to cross the room in order to eavesdrop.

He understood without further clarification, yet another thing that made Braxton remind her of Ciaran, and led the way cautiously and silently through the subdued crowd.

Finally they reached the wall across from Elnath's booth and Willa had to stifle her gasp as she saw her cousin's companion was Uncle Corvinus.

Braxton did not know who he was and Willa could not explain. Her shocked and appalled expression informed him it was both negative and unexpected. Unfortunately as they went to listen in, Braxton soon realized the conversation was not in English. It sounded like strange, elongated hissing noises and he looked at Willa with confusion. She, however, was fully engrossed with Elnath and the man's conversation, as though she could understand it. He quickly surmised she could.

"How is she faring, truly?" Uncle Corvinus asked Elnath in Parseltongue.

"She is moody and no longer eating what I bring her." Elnath said, then smiled as she added, "I think she is starting to like me."

"She likes no heir. Obeys us, yes. Likes us, not at all. Beasts cannot form such attachments."

"Yes, I understand. I only mean she no longer pretends to attack me when I bring her food." Elnath said.

Uncle Corvinus smiled and Willa was reminded of Aunt Nerodia. The two shared many features of resemblance. Elnath clearly noticed as well because she pulled her hand back from his and placed it on her lap. This caused Uncle Corvinus to frown.

"I have upset you, my dear niece." He said. "Come now, your face is too beautiful to look upset."

Elnath smiled uncomfortably and said, "You have not upset me."

There was a long pause in which neither spoke.

"Tell me about the construction of the lavatory." Uncle Corvinus said finally breaking the silence.

"It will be easier to show you." Elnath said, reaching into her robe to produce what Willa immediately recognized as the black leather-bound journal Elnath had stolen from Salazar's Study their first night in the castle.

Uncle Corvinus reached out a hand to stop her as she began to open it.

"Wait," he said. "First let us finalize the binding ritual."

"Here in the open?" Elnath asked in a hushed hiss, throwing a furtive glance around. As she did, she noticed Grogan sat at the bar. Willa and Braxton both saw the panic wash over her upon seeing him. Her look was one of horrified concern, as if she knew Grogan was in imminent danger yet could do nothing to protect him. She swallowed quietly and her face hardened, masking all emotion as she turned back to Uncle Corvinus. Willa and Braxton exchanged an anxious glance under the invisibility cloak and Braxton continued to wonder what exactly was going on.

"Yes, no one watches us. We are hidden here. Why do you think I chose this spot?" Uncle Corvinus hissed impatiently.

Elnath nodded, her mouth in a hard line as she said, "You must not return to Hogsmeade after this time."

"I understand. The next time we meet, you must come to me." He licked his lips idly, "That is why we must finish this now."

Uncle Corvinus produced an elaborate dagger made of Goblin-wrought silver from his robe and said, "Come beside me, my beautiful niece."

Elnath stood and moved next to him in the booth, which was barely large enough for two people. Braxton looked at Willa with concern, but she was fixated on the pair so intensely he worried she might yelp if he tried for her attention. Instead he looked back to Professor Stump, who was now looking at Elnath with the same intensity as Willa. Braxton held his breath and looked back to Elnath and the man.

"I can go first." Elnath said.

Uncle Corvinus gave her the dagger and they saw the handle formed a serpent, carved from a deep green jade. Before they could process the intricate details, Elnath had gripped the dagger, pushed up the sleeve of her robe, and sliced open her wrist. Her uncle bent to her delicate arm, his mouth covering the cut and sucking out her blood. Elnath looked away as he did this, focusing on the back wall of Hog's Head. Braxton looked between Willa and Professor Stump to find both their eyes nearly bulging from their heads in shocked disgust. He was glad not to be alone in this feeling, despite having no idea what conversation led to this point.

Uncle Corvinus' satisfied sigh brought Braxton's attention back to the odd pair. Uncle Corvinus pulled his wand and healed Elnath's wound, then took back the dagger, still dirty with her blood, and cut open his wrist.

Elnath scrunched up her nose as she pulled his arm to her mouth. She was more controlled about it and only drank as much as required. Nevertheless, Uncle Corvinus took advantage of her distracted attention to place his free hand on her face in a loving way, caressing her skin and hair while her lips were pressed to his wrist. The instant she finished her part of the binding ritual, she moved to stand.

Uncle Corvinus gripped onto her tightly and whispered, "Stay with me a moment."

Willa's hand grasped Braxton's forearm hard.

"I wish to return to my seat." Elnath said calmly.

"Just one kiss, sweet Elnath. For me." Uncle Corvinus smiled.

Willa's fingers dug into Braxton's skin and he winced at the pain. Clearly something was wrong.

"This location is inappropriate for that." Elnath said sharply.

"Surely for a dying man you can abandon propriety this once." Uncle Corvinus cooed.

Willa's hand abandoned Braxton's arm to reach for her wand. Her movements were swift and Braxton had to be quick about holding down her wand arm. She stared at him with fierce eyes and he noticed tears forming at their brims. Braxton shook his head slowly at her. She could not produce any magic without them being discovered and Arlo's cloak being confiscated.

"Is everything all right, Miss Black?" Grogan's voice rang out in English as Willa and Braxton struggled silently under the invisibility cloak. He had approached the booth while they were distracted with each other.

Uncle Corvinus released Elnath at Grogan's presence and she immediately stood. Braxton moved Willa and himself slightly closer to the bar so no one would bump into them in the tense situation.

"Yes, everything is fine, Professor." Elnath replied, taking the diary from the table and slipping it back into her robe. She looked him in the eye and asked, "Why are you here?"

"I was having a drink at the bar." He said simply.

Uncle Corvinus let out a laugh as he stood. He straightened his jacket and moved slightly too close to Grogan, as if to measure himself against him. Unfortunately for Uncle Corvinus, he was a good two inches shorter than the young professor.

Still, he puffed out his chest and said haughtily, "My niece does not care why you are here. She was politely telling you to leave her alone. No doubt someone of your inferior birth would be ignorant of such social delicacies. Thankfully I am here to inform you of your place."

Braxton felt sicker than before, finally knowing the true relationship between Elnath and the man.

Meanwhile Grogan fought a smirking laugh and then turned to Elnath and said, "Miss Black, let me escort you back to Hogwarts, where you will be safe."

Elnath's eyes widened with fear at the callousness of his words.

Uncle Corvinus pulled his wand, shoved it into Grogan's throat, and said, "You had your chance to leave, boy. Now you insult both me and my niece and there is no other option but to duel."

Now Grogan did laugh. He looked at Corvinus and said, "Sir, truly there is no need to duel."

Grogan took hold of Elnath's arm and began to lead her towards the exit. As they reached the middle of the bar, Uncle Corvinus caught up to them and yelled, wand out, "Unhand my niece!"

The bar fell silent.

Grogan dropped Elnath's arm and turned to Corvinus with malice in his eyes. Braxton and Willa both shuddered at his expression, wondering for a moment if he was going to kill Uncle Corvinus.

Instead Grogan hissed to Corvinus in Parseltongue, "Do not return to Hogsmeade."

Elnath and Willa both gasped and Braxton was too in shock to cover Willa's mouth. Fortunately, Elnath's gasp sufficiently covered the noise from Willa.

Uncle Corvinus recovered from his surprise at Grogan's ability to speak the snake language and was starting to come up with an incantation of attack when Grogan swiftly punched him in the face. The blow was hard and well-aimed, and Corvinus crumpled to the floor under its force. Grogan knelt to take his wand. He gave it to the barkeeper before returning to Elnath and forcibly ushering her out of the bar.

Hog's Head's patrons erupted into chatter and laughter as Willa took off after her cousin and their professor. Braxton struggled to keep up with her while remaining under the cloak.

They burst through the door in time to catch Elnath turn on Grogan with fury in her eyes. Her wand was out and she pointed it at him unforgivingly.

"How dare you interfere like that. Who exactly do you think you are approaching me at a private meeting?" she bellowed at him.

Grogan stopped in his tracks, shocked at her level of anger.

"I am your professor and as such, I am invested with a duty of care." He said finally.

"We are not at Hogwarts. You have no obligation to my wellbeing outside the school grounds." Elnath retorted.

"He was trying to hurt you, Elnath." Grogan stammered.

"I do not need your protection. Besides, the only person I saw causing violence was you." Elnath replied.

"Some beasts need physical handling to stay down." Grogan growled in a low voice.

Elnath stepped closer to him, her expression nearly as evil looking as Grogan's had been towards Corvinus, and said coolly, "Mind yourself, Grogan. Or have you forgotten your stature?"

Grogan did not shy away from Elnath's aggression and instead stepped into it, his body suddenly very close to hers. Elnath's heart rate increased with his proximity, even though she kept her cool.

Willa held her breath, wishing Braxton was not witnessing what might become a very private moment for Elnath.

"Hog's Head is out of bounds for students. I could have you expelled for entering while on a school sponsored outing. Or were you quite certain the rules did not apply to you, Miss Black?" Grogan said in a low, serious tone.

"You, Grogan Stump, whose name has no meaning to anyone, are going to have me, a Black and a Gaunt, expelled from Hogwarts? How amusing it would be to see you try." she said with a wry laugh before her expression grew icy. "My ancestor founded this school. What did your ancestor do?"

Grogan was about to respond when Elnath cut him off.

"No, do not tell me. I do not care." She said.

Grogan bit the inside of his cheek and then said, "I am going to escort you back to Hogwarts now."

"You will do no such thing." Elnath said. "I am perfectly capable of walking back to Hogwarts alone."

She turned and began to walk towards High Street as if to demonstrate her point. Grogan trotted after her and Willa and Braxton began to follow them, still under the invisibility cloak.

"Your uncle will regain consciousness soon and I am certain he will be searching for you." Grogan said. "Please let me escort you back to the school."

Elnath stopped and turned back to Grogan with an impatient expression. She then said in Parseltongue, "He will be coming for you, not for me, to finish whatever duel you started. He will intend to kill you. So, it is you, not I, who should be attempting to return to Hogwarts as quickly as possible if you value your life."

This appeared to make no impact on Grogan, so Elnath added in English, "Not that your life is anything of value."

With that, she spun and walked away. Grogan did not follow this time, standing in place too stung by her final words to continue.

Willa and Braxton also stood in place, shocked too at Elnath's cruelness. A few minutes passed and they listened to Grogan admonish himself once Elnath was out of earshot. Muttering things about how he should not have let her go and how he must stop blurring the lines.

When Elnath turned onto High Street, Willa started to move herself and Braxton forward to follow her cousin, but Grogan pulled out his wand and cast a Disillusionment charm on himself, becoming invisible to their eyes. Braxton let out a sigh. This would make progressing securely under the cloak incredibly difficult.

Their urgency to continue away from Hog's Head increased immensely when Uncle Corvinus emerged from the bar and let out a loud hiss. Both Willa and Braxton quietly cussed the same word at the same time, then looked at each other slightly amused. She grabbed his hand and hurried them down the road, making a wide berth around the trajectory of where they had last seen Grogan.

Once they were to the Owl Post at the corner, she pulled them off the road and behind the building's far wall facing High Street.

Willa turned to Braxton and whispered, "I need you to catch up to Elnath and escort her back to either Hogwarts or Three Broomsticks."

"She wants to be alone." Braxton protested.

Willa shook her head, "She wants to protect Professor Stump from my uncle. You will have to make something up, make it about yourself because she already thinks you have an ego, but she will be glad for some company. Trust me."

"Why again am I helping you?" Braxton asked.

Willa smiled at him and said, "Because you are decent."

Braxton rolled his eyes, but his lips pulled into a smile as well.

"Now go. I need to find Rigel immediately to warn him our uncle is here." Willa said.

Braxton pulled the cloak off them and hurriedly folded it and shoved it back into his robe. Willa went first, slipping around the building and into the Owl Post itself. The interior's air was stale and reeked of owl feces. She gave an apologetic, "Oh, wrong place" to the grim looking owl keeper after a minute of looking around, then headed back into the street.

Uncle Corvinus was nowhere in sight. She wondered if he had disapparated after seeing no one outside Hog's Head. Still, she needed to get to Rigel and tell him what she had seen. They would have to intervene with Elnath tonight. Blood magic was not something to take lightly.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello and welcome to all new readers! Please feel free to leave comments and let me know what you think. I love comments :) As a reminder, I'm updating a new chapter every Wednesday.**


	10. The Chamber of Secrets

**Chapter 10: The Chamber of Secrets**

Elnath was not in the common room or Salazar's Study when Rigel and Willa arrived back at Hogwarts despite the head start she had on them. The cousins exchanged a worried look then sat to wait for her. Eventually she would return, they reasoned, and indeed within twenty minutes she emerged through the entryway.

"Braxton is a strange boy. I do not know why you two enjoy his company." Elnath remarked upon seeing her cousin and brother.

"Elnath, we need to talk." Rigel said.

"I have to meet Professor Hipworth for my lesson." She said after throwing a cautious look between them.

"You had your lesson this morning. I spoke to him at Three Broomsticks." Rigel replied and stood up. He lowered his voice and said, "Willa saw you with Uncle Corvinus. What is going on?"

"You saw me? You followed me to Hog's Head?" Elnath said, indignant.

"I worried for you. You are not yourself of late. It reminded me of when we were at Malfoy Manor and you met with our uncle there." Willa said.

"You worry?" Elnath laughed cruelly. "You sound like Professor Stump."

Willa took a measured breath and then said softly, "I saw the blood magic, Elnath. What are you not telling us?"

"How could you see that?" Elnath asked with genuine confusion.

"I snuck into Hog's Head." Willa said.

"So, you saw everything? Even when Grogan—"

"Punched Uncle Corvinus? Yes." Willa smiled.

Elnath laughed, relaxing as she said, "That was impressive. And he speaks Parseltongue!"

"I know!" Willa exclaimed.

Elnath moved closer to Rigel and Willa and said brightly, "It appears the time has come finally to show you both.

"Show us what?" Rigel asked with caution.

"Follow me." Elnath grinned.

They followed her out the common room and down the side corridor that everyone knew to lead nowhere. They soon passed Couples Alcove, which was empty at the moment as everyone was still in Hogsmeade, and the air became colder as they continued deeper down the dungeon corridor. Elnath seemed not to notice as she moved with an ease of comfort like she had done this many times before. Finally they arrived at the dead end in front of a blank stone wall, no different than the corridor's walls.

" _Aparecium_!" Elnath hissed in Parseltongue.

The wall revealed itself to be false, a massive door appearing in its place. It resembled the door to Salazar's study, but without the wrought iron. When Elnath hissed out, " _Alohamora_ ," it swung open with ease.

" _Lumos_!" Elnath said, pulling out her wand as they entered the dark space. The door shut behind them on its own and Rigel and Willa both pulled their wands and murmured " _Lumos_ " into the dimly lit space. They found themselves in a tunnel of sorts, a dampness leaking in from the ground and cylindrical walls caused Willa to wonder if they were fully underneath the Great Lake.

"This way." Elnath hissed, still speaking Parseltongue as she led them to the left, towards the center of the castle. Rigel and Willa followed in scared silence, frightened of the unknown that lay ahead.

Some time later they reached a widened space. It was circular with many tunnels feeding into it identical to the one they had emerged from. Noise could be heard faintly in the distance, causing Willa to look up. A chute was directly above her, the noise amplified through it from several stories away.

"What is above us?" she asked Elnath in English.

"The construction of the new lavatories. They are being built over the student entry to the chamber." Elnath said matter-of-factly. "I am helping ensure they follow Uncle Corvinus' plans so the tunnels can be sealed off to protect her."

Rigel looked at Willa first to confirm she too had no clue of what Elnath spoke, then said to his sister, "Is this the chamber? Who is she?"

Elnath gave him a pitying smile then walked in a circle around the space where Willa stood. She looked at her cousin and said, "You will be safe."

Before Willa could respond, Elnath hissed out, "Open" in Parseltongue and the floor beneath Willa disappeared. Screaming madly, she free fell for several seconds until the tube she was now in curved some, catching her body like a slide. She regretted not changing out of her favorite dress, as the sides of the tube were covered in algae sludge. Soon she heard Rigel's scream as he plummeted in after her. She assumed Elnath followed, but there was no screaming noise to indicate her presence.

The tube went on for a while, curving and switching directions, constantly dropping deeper into the ground until it finally it leveled out and flung her neatly from the end of it. Willa managed to land on her feet and scrambled out of the way before Rigel came flying out moments later. His landing was less graceful and she bent down to help him to his feet in the murky tunnel they were now in.

"I am not a fan of this chamber, whatever it is." Rigel grumbled. Willa smirked and said nothing as Elnath landed gracefully in the space where Rigel had fallen.

"Nearly there now." Elnath said easily as she waltzed past the two, pulling her wand out to cast, " _Lumos Maxima_!"

The tunnel illuminated in full to show the ceilings were higher than expected. It felt like the main drainage pipe for the castle into the lake. The final resting place of all the rain and snow from the gutters and gargoyles high above.

"Is there another entrance less grimy?" Willa asked, hurrying to follow after her.

"Of course. How else could I bring in the elk?" Elnath said. Rigel and Willa exchanged a look behind her back, and Elnath continued unknowingly, "If we had gone right instead of left at the tunnel we entered from, it eventually takes you to a spiral staircase down to the entrance. However, I needed you to see the student entrance so you know what needs to be done construction-wise so the access to the chamber is not lost for non-heirs. The other entrance is not accessible to anyone but the Heir of Slytherin. Naturally we all could get in that way, which is important for you especially, Rigel."

"Why is that?" Rigel asked.

"Because you will need to feed her while I am in France." Elnath said simply. "That is, assuming Willa bests Georgiana Winks next weekend and makes it to the semi-finals."

She flashed Willa a smile, who nodded at her to confirm she intended to win. Once Elnath looked forward again, Willa's smile dropped and she reached out to stroke Rigel's arm reassuringly. They both fully wondered now if Elnath had gone mad and invented someone, a woman.

As they turned a final bend and arrived at a massive stone wall, Elnath announced, "We are here."

In the stone were carved two snakes. Their long bodies entwined and their eyes were set with large, gorgeous emeralds that gleamed in the white light of Elnath's wand.

"Open." Elnath hissed out in Parseltongue.

The snake carvings jumped to life, slithering apart from each other to opposite sides of the wall. Once fully separated, they turned back to stone and the wall cracked open. The two halves slid quietly out of sight and Elnath undid her Wand-Lighting charm as she entered the chamber.

When Willa and Rigel did not immediately follow, she turned back to them with a kind smile.

"Do not be afraid," she said. "You are both heirs to Salazar Slytherin, so there is nothing to fear in his Chamber of Secrets."

She then continued into the darkness and Willa and Rigel had little choice but to follow her inside, wordlessly grasping the other's hand as they proceeded.

Torches lit as the trio entered, illuminating a massive chamber, adorned with serpent carvings throughout. They wrapped around structural columns and became larger as the stoned pathway led to an oversized statue of their common ancestor. Salazar Slytherin's body loomed enormously against the back wall, his feet and the end of his long, pointy beard the most visible parts of the statue, as they were the only ones at eye level. The three Gaunts craned their necks upwards to stare at the statue's face.

"What is this place?" Rigel finally asked.

"Salazar called it the Chamber of Secrets. It is a classroom at its heart, for teaching Dark Magic. Of course, he never got to use it for that purpose." Elnath said.

"How do you know what Salazar called it?" Willa asked with a frown.

"He recorded it all…" Elnath said, reaching into her robe to produce the black journal she had taken from Salazar's Study their first night in the castle. The one she had in Hog's Head. "In here. His diary."

"That book does not look eight hundred years old." Rigel said, moving closer for a better look.

"It is preserved." Elnath said. "Actually, Rigel, you will need to know how to use it, so I will show you how it works."

She opened the diary and revealed the pages were blank. Glancing at Rigel to make sure he was watching she said, "Now, you do not need to write in it. It records your memories, much like a Pensieve, except more secure. Only Parselmouths can access the contents, and only the Heir of Slytherin can add to its contents."

"I say anything in Parseltongue and then I can read it?" Rigel asked.

Willa peered in closer as well, curious about this magic she did not know. She wondered if she and Septimus could create a journal like this instead of letters. Quickly she realized that she preferred to have instant access to his past letters for rereading.

"Not quite. You think about what topic you need to know more on, for example, what is the Chamber of Secrets, then you say, 'Show me' in Parseltongue." Elnath explained. She handed Rigel the diary.

He appeared contemplative for a moment, then said in Parseltongue, "Show me."

A flash of silver light flooded from the diary's pages, engulfing Rigel in a blinding way for a second before going dark again. There was a thud as the diary hit the stone floor. Rigel was no longer there.

"What happened?" Willa asked.

"He went inside the pages." Elnath explained calmly. "It does not usually take very long. The information processes faster in the pages than it transpires in actual time."

Willa nodded and then ventured to say in their newfound privacy, "Will you apologize to Grogan?"

"You saw that too?" Elnath asked. At Willa's nod her face grew red as guilt spread throughout her.

"I think you should." Willa said. "If you have any interest in maintaining positive relations with him, that is."

"I do." Elnath said quickly. She drew in a breath and said, "I was only trying to protect him."

"I know." Willa said softly. She placed her hand on Elnath's forearm gently and added, "But he may not. Your words were rather harsh."

Elnath nodded, digesting this perspective still as Rigel reappeared in another burst of silver light.

His eyes were ablaze and he turned on Elnath sharply, spewing out, "You want to murder all those with Muggle blood?"

Willa pulled her hand from Elnath in shock.

"No, no that is not true." Elnath protested with earnest. "Why would you say that?"

"I did not say that. The diary did! The 'she' you keep mentioning is merely a monster grown by Salazar to keep the school pure of blood." Rigel spat. "You want me to care for such a creature?"

"That was not Salazar's intention. Like the other founders, he wanted to provide the safest possible environment for education and training. He sought to protect his students, untrained witches and wizards, from the threat of violent Muggles who hunted and murdered them and their families. Of course he could not foresee the Statute of Secrecy or the peaceful integration of Muggle-borns into the school. There was no precedent for that when he built this chamber. Regardless, the basilisk is not trained to prey on those with Muggle blood, she is trained to only listen to the heirs of Slytherin, and I do not have any plans to command her to murder anyone—Muggle or Wizard." Elnath explained so defensively that she missed the gaping shock of Willa and Rigel.

"BASILISK?" they both exclaimed.

"Yes," Elnath said. Finally, she saw their faces and lowered her voice, "Yes, she is a basilisk and she trusts me."

"You told Uncle Corvinus she was not trying to attack you anymore. That is far from trust." Willa said.

"I lied." Elnath said with a slight edge to her voice. "He is a petty man who would rather kill me than see how easily I wield the power of Slytherin. Now that I have the final preparatory exchange of blood from him, I will be in full control of her and able to access nearly all my birthright."

"The blood magic." Rigel whispered. "The line is indirect so you have to consume Uncle Corvinus' blood to become the full heir."

"Yes, I endure that wretched man for the sake of legacy," Elnath's eyes began to turn red as she looked between them and added in a serious tone, "Our legacy."

"Elnath…" Rigel began cautiously.

"Your eyes." Willa whispered.

"They grow red?" Elnath asked.

They nodded.

"It is the magic. You both need to see. Willa, I need you to help me test the powers." Elnath said, her eyes now a bright blood red. "Use the Cruciatus Curse on me."

"Elnath," Willa said softly, but sternly. "I will not."

"Do it." Elnath hissed out. "I have to know if I channeled the heir's powers correctly. They should make me invulnerable to attack."

Willa became curious, and the curse was something she had practiced quite often with Ciaran. If Elnath was vulnerable to it, she could easily stop it.

"Willa, no." Rigel said, seeing his cousin weigh the idea.

"Stand back, Rigel." Willa said as she decided to test it. Elnath smiled and took a deep breath. Willa looked at her and added, "If you are wrong, this will hurt more than anything you have known."

Elnath nodded and said again, "Do it."

"Willa, do not do this!" Rigel protested.

Elnath cast immobilization and silencing spells on him and then looked back to Willa with expectance.

"Ready?" Willa asked, pulling her wand to the ready.

Elnath nodded.

Willa aimed for her stomach, not her heart, and channeled all of her hatred and pain into the wand to activate the curse before she shouted powerfully, " _Crucio_!"

The red curse flew from her wand directly into her cousin's midsection, the blow back of using Dark Magic painful to Willa's hand. It was the first time she had used this wand for such darkness and it was yet to learn how to handle it.

Elnath blinked and the cousins looked at each other for a moment before they both broke into grins.

"It worked?" Willa said.

"It worked!" Elnath exclaimed. "Try the Imperius Curse."

"I am not as skilled with that one, but I will try." Willa said. She then fixed Elnath a look and added, "I will not try the third one, however. I will not risk that."

"No, I would never ask that of you." Elnath said. "Besides, the diary is unclear as to whether it will actually work against the killing curse. Salazar never tried it."

Willa glanced at Rigel and said, "I think you can release him."

Elnath did and Rigel exclaimed, "I cannot believe that worked."

They all laughed again, excited and relieved, then Rigel said, "Your eyes are not red any longer, sister. You should wait before trying the next curse."

"Strange," Elnath said. "It should be recharging from the energy within the chamber."

"I never stopped the curse." Willa realized, quickly doing so. Reverberations from the Dark Magic shot through her arm all the way up to her shoulder blades and she gritted at the pain. Clearly her new wand did not like Dark Magic. Meanwhile Elnath had collapsed when Willa removed the curse, Rigel rushed to catch her.

"That is enough for today." He said, cradling his sister's head in his arm to protect it from the stone floor.

"I still need you two to meet her." Elnath said, gasping for air.

Willa pulled chocolate from her pocket that she had left over from Professor Albion and gave a piece to Elnath while eating some herself. The pain in her arm dissipated with each bite. Elnath sat up, swallowing the chocolate and color returning to her face. Finally she stood, steady on her feet as she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and reopened them to reveal they were bright red again.

Elnath walked closer to the statue of Salazar. She reached out her hand, which began to shake as she spoke clearly in Parseltongue, "Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four."

Willa and Rigel instinctively moved close to one another as the statue's mouth began to open. Wider it went until finally the basilisk began to slither from its depths.

"Heirs to Salazar, we are. Do not stare upon us three." Elnath said in Parseltongue as the massive serpent continued to pour from the statue's gaping mouth.

Finally the thirty foot long, vivid green creature was entirely before them, carefully avoiding direct eye contact with any of them, as commanded. Willa's initial reaction was not fear, but awe. The basilisk was beautiful, majestic even. The serpent slithered directly to Elnath, coiling around her loosely and resting her head on her coiled frame so she was the same height as her master.

Rigel approached the basilisk fearlessly, as if he were drawn to it. Willa expected him to speak to Elnath about her, but instead he spoke to the serpent directly.

"I am Rigel, Heir to Slytherin and brother to Elnath. I ask you, are you pregnant?" he said in Parseltongue.

"Yes, Rigel, brother of my master." The basilisk said.

Willa scanned the creature for signs, soon finding the swollen space in her middle coils.

"Rigel will be caring for you while I am away." Elnath said in Parseltongue.

Elnath met her brother's eyes and they exchanged an unspoken confirmation.

"Did Corvinus have more instruction on how to care for my eggs?" the basilisk asked.

"No, he knows little, as you supposed." Elnath said, then paused before adding, "I do think there is another I can seek out however. I promise to learn more before I leave."

Willa looked at her, surmising she meant Grogan based on her expression.

The basilisk thanked Elnath, and she reached out a hand to stroke the creature soothingly. The strength of their bond was clear, and Willa realized her cousin had placed all of the unrequited love that Quintus' absence left behind into the basilisk.

"You are bound together?" Willa asked quietly in English.

"Yes, the blood magic binds me to the basilisk." Elnath nodded, her eyes still red. "Permits me access to her strength."

Willa nodded, looking at Rigel who shared her concern over this. If Elnath could channel the basilisk's strength, she would be bound to her vulnerabilities as well. For Rigel to care for her while Elnath was away was akin to him caring for his sister directly. If the basilisk were to die, so too might Elnath.

* * *

That evening, after Rigel and Elnath snuck out to bring an elk to the basilisk, Willa made her way to the Room of Requirement to read the letter from Septimus that had arrived at dinner. The room was not empty, and she cast her Disillusionment charm out of habit, wondering if Braxton could see through it.

The piano rang out from its usual room and Willa chose to listen from the couch in her writing room, the door left open between the two. Tonight's music was much happier than his usual tune. The tempo upbeat and the true skill of his fingers on display in the complexity and speed of the piece. As it came to a fantastic close, playful and romantic at once, an applause burst from the room. Willa sat alert, panicked that someone besides Braxton was there.

"What do you think?" she heard Braxton ask through the open door.

"Impressive. Are we back to chosen compositions then?" a voice Willa recognized as Arlo said.

"No, it is nothing like that." Braxton replied. "But you like it?"

"I love it. Reminds me of Rigel." Another voice she knew to be Clement replied.

"Everything reminds you of Rigel." Arlo groaned.

"Your jealousy grows, I see." Braxton teased.

Arlo laughed easily and added, "If I wished to be in love, then perhaps I would be jealous of those two. But you know I only care about one person and those feelings have little to do with love."

"Can we not speak about how much you hate Elnath Black for at least one night? You know how it weighs on me." Clement moaned.

"What happened with her today?" Arlo asked, presumably to Braxton.

"Oh, nothing." Braxton said awkwardly.

"Nothing happened?" Arlo scoffed. "Willa was terrified when she ran back into Three Broomsticks for Rigel."

Willa held her breath wondering if Braxton would continue to lie to his friends to protect Elnath's secret.

"Nothing happened that is any of your business." Braxton finally said. "Besides, I walked Elnath back to the castle and she really is not as stuck up as you say."

"Unbelievable. You too, huh? I have no friends anymore." Arlo wailed.

There was a crashing noise and a yelp of protest from Arlo, and Willa had to stifle a laugh as she imagined Braxton shoving the boy off the piano bench.

"I do not think she is stuck up at all." Clement said. "Even if she thinks my mother is impure."

Willa bit her lip remembering how angry Rigel became after going inside Salazar's diary. This was why. He feared for Clement's life, specifically.

"She talked to me about her ring." Braxton said after a long moment. His voice was quiet, secretive, and Willa had to strain to listen.

"She did?" Arlo asked, his interest clearly piqued.

"Nothing serious. She explained her uncle gave it to her as a family heirloom because he is dying." Braxton continued.

"Does he want her to use it on him? This is the uncle Willa warned Rigel about?" Arlo asked.

"Her other uncle is dead. He willed his London home to Rigel." Clement said.

"Lucky you," Arlo teased.

"Yes, her uncle from today is evil." Braxton said, his voice distant as he added, "I hope Willa is okay."

Willa let out a quiet sigh, wanting to reveal herself if only to assure him she was fine.

"So, Elnath knows what the ring is?" Arlo asked.

"She did not confirm that, but I am fairly positive she knows." Braxton said. "She knew her ancestor was Cadmus Peverell."

Willa recognized the name Peverell from Braxton's comment about Arlo's invisibility cloak earlier that day. Was Cadmus a brother to Ignotus? If so, and it was based on the Tale of Three Brothers, then Elnath owned one of the hallows of Death. Arlo asked if she would use it on Corvinus, who was dying. Willa let out a breath as she realized Elnath owned the resurrection stone.

But there was no way it could be real. You could not bring someone back from the dead, not even with Dark Magic. Surely Arlo and Braxton understood that.

"She is not going to let you use it." She heard Arlo say softly. "It will not bring Bethany back anyway."

"You do not know anything about it." Braxton said sharply.

"Guys, stop. I did not give up my evening with Rigel to listen to you two quarrel." Clement said.

"Oh please. He canceled on you to be with Elnath. Like you would ever give up your free time with him for us—your friends." Arlo said.

"Do you think Willa is with them?" Braxton asked.

"No. Like you, she got a letter at dinner. Though her reaction made it seem like it was from Percival, not her father, like yours. I am sure she is somewhere reading it." Clement said through a yawn.

Willa blushed at Clement's accuracy.

"I hate that guy." Braxton muttered.

Clement laughed richly and finally said, "Sorry Brax, I know you fancy her, but you cannot compete with this one."

"I do not fancy her. She reminds me of Bethany." Braxton said quickly and harshly, adding, "It is like having my sister back."

"His denial is so adorable." Clement giggled.

"Incredibly so," Arlo jeered.

"I am not in denial." Braxton protested.

"If I was not already with such a beautiful man, I would definitely find you attractive in your state of denial, Brax." Clement continued through laughter.

There was a pause in conversation, full of smacking noises and more laughter, until finally Arlo spoke.

"Well, this has been fun, but I am going to bed. Early lesson with Hipworth." His voice sounded closer as he added, "It is good your dad has been getting money, Brax, even if you hate the source."

"No, you are right." Braxton agreed, his voice now closer too. "I just wish I had not received my father's letter explaining that tonight."

"It is odd though," Clement said as the three entered the room Willa was in. "Why would Mr. Malfoy be helping your father? What does he want?"

Willa perked up at the mention of Septimus.

"I wish I knew so I could deny him it." Braxton grumbled. Clement patted him on the back.

"Was that writing desk here before?" Arlo asked, looking at Willa's desk.

"It appears sometimes." Braxton shrugged, walking over to it and running his fingers over the wood.

Clement and Arlo shared a look behind his back and then both glanced around the room searchingly. Willa held her breath and willed them not to sit on the couch, on top of her.

"Come on, Arlo is falling asleep." Clement said finally as Arlo yawned loudly.

"I did not tell you before…" Braxton said in a distant voice, still beside the writing desk. He turned towards his friends and unknowingly towards Willa, her disillusionment charm clearly undetectable to them. "Someone else is giving my father a monthly stipend. More money than Mr. Malfoy. Enough that I will be able to go to France."

"Who?" Clement asked.

"The Gamps."

"What?" Arlo sputtered. "Willa's parents?"

"Yes," Braxton said, clearly unsure what Arlo meant in clarifying that. Willa knew though that her grandfather's brothers all had extensive families to whom her family never spoke. The Other Gamps, as her father called them. Her grandfather had made quite a bit of money and not shared any of it with his siblings. After his death, her father made it clear none of them would see a knut and that closed off those relations for good.

"I did not think your families knew each other?" Clement asked.

"Nor did I." Braxton said.

 _Nor did I!_ Willa thought. More to the point, she knew her father would never give away money to anyone, not even his own uncles. Therefore, unless Braxton or his father was lying, it had to be her mother. Unfortunately, there was no way to verify it without her father intercepting the letter.

"They have plenty of money though." Arlo shrugged. "More than the Malfoys from what I heard."

"Willa does not act like it." Braxton said quietly, to himself.

"Will you tell her?" Clement asked.

"No, my father told me to burn the letter and forbade me from telling her, Quintus, and Octavia, as if I speak to those two." Braxton rolled his eyes. "Besides, she would see me differently. She would think I am only being nice because I feel indebted to her."

"What if she suggested the idea to her family?" Clement said. "I did tell her about your family's situation over a month ago."

"No, my father wrote that it had been coming in since my mother was sent to Azkaban." Braxton said. "Even the money from Mr. Malfoy. I do not know why he waited to tell me all of this."

Willa began to panic as Arlo slid fully onto the couch, saying through another yawn, "Probably because you are actually going to make it to Beauxbatons and he did not want you to worry whether or not he could afford to send you."

Willa pulled her legs into her chest to avoid touching Arlo and focused best she could so the Disillusionment charm would not dissolve. Once she felt in control again, she began to ask herself several pointed questions.

Why would her mother risk so much to help the Bagshots? A family she never once mentioned to Willa and still did not comment on when Willa brought up Braxton in a letter to her. Had she been friends with Mrs. Bagshot? She debated asking Septimus in her response to his new letter. Of course, if she brought that up, she would have to ask him about why _he_ was paying Mr. Bagshot a monthly stipend. He said he intended to remain honest with her, but still, it felt impertinent to ask such a thing. Made more so by the fact that Mr. Bagshot had told Braxton to burn the letter of evidence.

The sudden weight of Arlo's slumbering head on her feet immediately brought her back to the present as Clement's laughter peeled through the room. Her charm clearly remained in place as Clement did not react to her at all, despite his proximity. Instead he pulled his friend up and Braxton came over to help, slapping Arlo's face lightly to try to wake him up.

"Did he take a sleeping potion or something?" Braxton asked.

"No idea." Clement laughed. "But he will be livid if we leave him in here overnight."

They dragged their friend from the room and Willa finally breathed again once the door closed and she saw they were gone. After she allowed her nerves to calm for a few moments, she opened the letter from Septimus. It rearranged into English and she began to read.

 _My Darling Willa,_

 _I admit to my relief in finding your response confirm that you still wished to speak to me after my prior letter's confessions and indulgences. I promise the next time we are alone enough to converse freely, I will tell you all I cannot convey in writing. As for your request, I am happy to merely speak to what is going on in my life, as much has transpired since I last wrote you._

 _I briefly returned to Paris to help Vincent. His_ hôtel particulier _was destroyed in the Muggle conflict and he was in desperate need of a friend. I told him to return to his Muggle father in the Vendée for the time being until we can determine a better solution._

 _My time there showed the agenda of the_ Anti-Moldus _has progressed. Disappearances have become common in the French wizarding community and_ Le Socierer de Paris _refuses to report things in totality. The paper is owned by Marcellus Lestrange, a man whom I do not trust, though his allegiances remain unconfirmed. Still, Vincent and those loyal to his_ Pro-Moldus _cause appear outnumbered at the moment. We have suspicions of who is involved, based on political and social histories, but we cannot pinpoint their leader. Vincent wishes to launch a plot to draw them out, but I believe a more peaceful approach remains possible._

 _The stance_ la ministre _, Violette Lavoie, appears to have taken on all this is total apathy. It infuriates me that the minister herself cannot take the side to save lives. You would never guess she has Muggle blood in her ancestry. Vincent cannot even speak about her inaction due to how angry he becomes. I have not yet lost hope that a magical civil war will be avoided, but that flame dims more each day._

 _In happier news, two of my house elves have just had a baby. They are yet to name him, but are quite pleased and recovering in the Manor with all the other house elves excepting Hobney, who helps me at Grosvenor Square. Your uncle, Castor Black, always remarks on my number of house elves as though they are a symbol of wealth, but truly I have inherited them all or they procreated under my family's care. The eldest, Dobbins, was my grandfather's, and he is too old for anything these days, but still such a great friend. My most loyal advisor over the years. He is the one who showed you through the kitchens at the Manor._

 _Octavia sent me several owls about the upcoming Hogsmeade visit, mostly asking for money of course, but I do hope your visit to the village was diverting. I fear I know too little about your daily life, so perhaps your response can indulge me to such details?_

 _I miss you dearly. I admit I find myself longing for your companionship most days. Your brilliant smile presses into my mind each night as I lie awake, attempting sleep. I hope to hear from you soon._

 _Very Truly Yours,_

 _Percival_


	11. Happy Returns

**Chapter 11. Happy Returns**

"Today I thought we could have some fun for your lesson." Willa said, leading Charlotte Avery towards the Forbidden Forest. It was Sunday afternoon, the day after she beat Georgiana Winks and qualified for entry into the Triwizard Tournament and a week after the Hogsmeade weekend.

Willa had offered to be Charlotte's tutor after the first week of school so Elnath would not have to, given Charlotte's older sister had essentially stolen Quintus from her. Their prior lessons mostly had been on transfigurations and charms, where Charlotte struggled. Willa decided fresh air might give the first year a needed break and allow her to concentrate her magic better. Plus she learned Charlotte excelled in flying lessons.

"I cannot enter the forest as a first year." Charlotte said, stopping in her tracks.

"You are with me, and I am helping Professor Stump care for some magical creatures." Willa said and smiled reassuringly at the girl. "Come on."

Charlotte smiled back, excited to circumvent the first year's restriction. The sun was bright for late October and filtered its way through the upper layer of evergreens as they pushed into the forest's depths where the thestrals liked to congregate. Willa discovered from Octavia's gossip the Averys all saw their grandmother die, so she felt confident Charlotte would be able to see the creatures. Her expectations were rewarded when Charlotte let forth a gasp as some thestrals walked into view.

"Oh but what are they, Miss Wilhelmina?" she marveled.

"Thestrals. The gentlest of the winged horse family. Though the least popular." Willa explained.

"Why?"

"Only those who have witnessed death can see them." Willa explained. "And their appearance is a bit startling."

"My sister told me about creatures like these, but not what they looked like." Charlotte nodded.

"Come help me feed them." Willa led them closer, Charlotte mimicking her quiet, calm movements. Soon they were surrounded by ten or so thestrals, all clamoring for the raw meat Willa carried in her sack.

"Watch me first, then you have a go." She said to Charlotte as she pulled out a piece of meat and carefully held it out to a thestral. The creature consumed it with haste and Willa gave Charlotte a piece to try with. "There you are, flat palms so it does not bite your fingers."

Charlotte fed the thestral with success and Willa was praising her when the group all scattered. Willa instinctively pulled out her wand and yanked Charlotte close to her. She relaxed as Braxton landed the thestral he called Mooks in a heavy thud of hooves.

He dismounted easily and walked over to Willa with a bright smile, which turned more serious as he asked, "How is Elnath?"

"She is well." Willa replied simply as she moved aside so he could see Charlotte was there.

She and Braxton had seen quite a bit of each other that week, forming a close friendship after their adventure in Hog's Head. They had spoken endlessly about so many things it was hard to keep track: Quidditch techniques, coursework differences between Ilvermorny and Hogwarts, their opinions on Rigel and Clement's relationship, their mutual distaste for pumpkin juice and shared confusion as to its ingredients.

On Friday's walk from Care of Magical Creatures to Divination, they even discussed how Ciaran and Bethany died. Willa, for her part, only gave the official story, but Braxton shared more than she anticipated, explaining how his mother had hexed all of his family members. How he had been strong enough to block it and disarm her, then save everyone except for Bethany because she did not have magical blood. Willa, at the time, assured him her death was not his fault, and he admitted no one besides her ever thought to say so.

Braxton now nodded to Willa to indicate he understood Elnath and blood magic were out of bounds topics in front of Charlotte, and said, "I think we can add Mooks to the roster."

"Oh good." Willa smiled, looking Mooks over for any signs of fatigue. He looked ready for another flight. Willa handed Braxton a piece of meat to give Mooks and said, "We are going to test Swift out again."

"We are going to fly?" Charlotte squeaked with delight.

"Yes," Willa brightened at her reaction. "Professor Stump asked me and Mr. Bagshot to choose a team of six thestrals to carry the Hogwarts carriage to Beauxbatons for the Triwizard Tournament. Since you are coming to France with us, I thought you might like to help."

Braxton, Catherine, and Quintus had all won their duels Saturday and thus too qualified to go to Beauxbatons and enter their names in the Goblet of Fire. Catherine made it clear she would bring Charlotte as her support person should she pass the trials.

"With Mooks we have four, five if you two decide Swift qualifies." Braxton added to Charlotte after feeding Mooks. He used a Vanishing spell to clean off the meat's blood from his hand and smiled to both Slytherins saying, "I am heading in. Have fun with Swift."

Once Braxton was out of earshot, Charlotte said to Willa, "Catherine says she always feels he is very sad. That I should be nice to him because he is so sad."

"What do you mean she _feels_ he is sad?" Willa asked.

"Oh, she can feel others' emotions. She is an empath. It runs in our family. Our mother is one, too. Makes it very difficult to lie." Charlotte explained.

"I have never heard of empaths before. How fascinating." Willa remarked.

"Yes, when I said you were my tutor, she told me you have more emotions than anyone she encountered before." Charlotte said. "Sorry, was that rude to say?"

Willa laughed, "Probably, but I do not mind. It is very accurate."

Charlotte laughed and relaxed, and together they used up most of the meat feeding thestrals until it was time to introduce Charlotte to Swift. She was one of the largest in the herd and towered over the young girl's small frame.

"First she needs to meet you, build trust." Willa explained and held out her hand to pet Swift's muzzle. "Follow what I do."

Charlotte too reached up her arm, though she was too short to reach Swift. Willa guided the thestral down to meet Charlotte, slowly and calmly.

"This is Charlotte, Swift." She said.

The thestral nudged into Charlotte's hand, sniffing it a few times as Charlotte said softly, "Hello, Swift."

Swift moved closer, resting her muzzle on Charlotte's shoulder as the girl pet her repetitively and giggled.

"I think she really likes you." Willa said with a quiet laugh as to not alarm the creature. She looked to Swift and added, "What do you say, girl? Ready for a ride?"

Swift's eyes were intelligent, one of the main reasons Willa preferred her over the others. She gave Willa a consenting look and further lowered herself so they would be able to mount her. Willa got on first, throwing a leg over Swift's smooth back and reached down to help pull Charlotte onto the thestral. She mounted with ease, clearly used to riding a broom, and sat upright in front of Willa.

"Now tighten your stomach to balance, just like on a broom." Willa told her and tapped Swift with her heel. The thestral stood quickly. "All good?"

"Yes,"

"Swift, fly." Willa commanded, tapping both her heels this time.

Swift launched into take off and Charlotte gave a delighted squeal. In seconds they were above the tree line, the sun bright on their faces. Willa guided the thestral towards the Great Lake, taking them to a hidden lagoon she had discovered the other week.

"This is incredible." Charlotte cried through the wind.

"Anywhere you want to go?"

"The Quidditch Pitch!"

"Okay, you fly us there. You want to tap with your heels to guide her left or right." Willa explained.

Charlotte tried, but her legs were too short to reach the right place on Swift's midsection, so Willa helped without telling her.

As Swift switched directions Charlotte exclaimed, "I am flying a thestral!" Willa smiled as Charlotte continued, "This is so perfect. Thank you, Miss Wilhelmina."

"You are welcome." Willa replied, feeling touched. She relaxed into the smooth flight to the other side of the grounds, allowing her mind to wander to Septimus and how she might capture the feeling of this moment in a drawing for him.

* * *

Two days later October 23 arrived and with it came Willa's seventeenth birthday. Rigel had joked the night prior nothing felt different when he turned seventeen, but the same could not be said for Willa. From the moment she woke that morning, the reality of freedom from her father hit her like a sunbeam emerges from parted clouds after a rainstorm. Her life now was different. She now was an adult witch. That change alone would be enough of a gift to satisfy her, but her cousins were quick to lavish her with presents before she could leave the common room for breakfast.

Elnath presented her with a beautiful new silk scarf, green and silver, for her to bring as luck to Beauxbatons. Rigel gave her a sleek, mahogany wand sheath for use in formal and professional occasions, remarking he had the wood ordered special from the Americas. Then Elnath presented her with a gift from her mother, one Elnath's mother had to send because it was in her and Uncle Castor's possession. Willa opened the beautifully wrapped package to find a key to the Gamp family vault in Gringotts. Her name was etched into the Goblin-wrought silver stem, a gold chain thread through its handle. The note inside the package read:

 _My dearest daughter,_

 _Now that you are grown, I wish for you to have access to what is rightfully yours. While the laws state you cannot come into your trust until age twenty-one, keep this as a symbol of our faith in you and love for you._

 _All the best,_

 _Your mother, Dipsas_

Willa read the note several times, noticing on her third read the 'o' in the word 'our' looked odd. As if her mother had begun to write 'my' instead but decided to change it. She let out a small sigh, realizing her father had been watching, critiquing the gift ought to come too from him. It was his money, after all. The ink smear served as a reminder that as long as her mother remained with him, she would never be entirely free of her father.

Elnath reached out to hold her cousin's hand, sensing a wave of sadness had overcome her. After a moment of loud silence Elnath said, "I am starved. Let us go down to breakfast."

Nothing was different about the Great Hall that morning, but it felt different to Willa. With her Gringotts key safely hung around her neck, tucked into her undergown, she felt powerful. She always knew her father came from wealth, but since he never showed extravagance, especially not in America, she did not comprehend the level of wealth to which they belonged. Only in August, when she saw inside the family vault, did she fully understand they were the wealthiest family in Britain. Now she possessed the key to that vault, a key that bore her name, the sole heir to the fortune. It made her future feel bright and the Great Hall feel small, a fleeting detail on her pathway forward.

No more than ten minutes had passed when the morning owls arrived. Elnath received a letter from her mother and Willa became delighted when Percival's owl landed beside her. She was unsure if Septimus would send her something, not that she expected anything, but the thrill of the surprise proved she had been hoping for him to remember her birthday.

His owl carried a small square package and a thick letter, and permitted Willa to pet her and feed her a bit of sausage. This should have been a clue to Willa the package was valuable, but she mostly thought the owl finally warmed to her. After tucking the letter into her dress, she was about to put away the package to open later when Elnath protested, "No way, I want to see what he gave you."

Willa admitted to herself she did too and flashed her cousin a grin as she tore open the package. In it was a note and an intricately carved ivory box. She opened the note, which was not protected by their scrambling enchantment and thus fully legible to Elnath. It read:

 _My darling Wilhelmina,_

 _Many happy returns! For such a significant day, I needed to present you with something to complement your illustrious beauty. I have provided more details on its origin and meaning in my letter._

 _With all my heart,_

 _Your Percival_

"Does he always talk like that?" Elnath giggled.

"It has become more frequent. Why?" Willa asked.

"He seems very in love with you." She teased, causing a flutter of nerves to penetrate Willa.

"Yes, well, he does not want for confidence." Willa smiled, though she was unsure if she would say Septimus was very in love with her. In constant desire of communication with her, yes. Incredibly open and honest with her and nobody else, yes. Forthcoming about his intense and immediate romantic inclinations towards her, yes. But until he declared himself in love with her, Willa determined she would not think on it, so she chose now instead to appreciate his gift to her.

As she examined the box more closely, assuming it was in fact his gift to her, she noticed a hinge on one side of it. When she pushed the lid open, Elnath let out a gasp at its contents and Willa's mouth fell agape. Inside was an emerald ring. The green gemstone, at least 1.5 carats in weight, was set against a Celtic love knot made of white gold and diamonds that twisted to form a band.

" _Very_ in love." Elnath managed, still in shock at the extravagance of the gift.

"It is stunning." Willa said. She pulled it from the box and examined it closer, allowing the light to play off the gemstones. She slid it onto her right hand's ring finger and it magically tightened to a snug, comfortable fit. She smiled, her eyes still on the ring as she added, "Absolutely perfect."

And it was. Willa never received such a perfect gift before. Its value having nothing to do with why she loved it so much. It was Septimus' attention to detail. The clarity of the stone and precision of its cut. The color of the green made deeper by the cut to better complement her auburn hair. The choice of white instead of yellow gold. The size and spacing of the small white diamonds. The nod to her Irish roots. The unique packaging of the ivory box, foreign to every place Willa had visited or lived. Intentionally exotic. The ring itself was tastefully sized. Big enough to clearly demonstrate his wealth and desire to share some of that with her, but small enough to fit her hand appropriately. There was nothing ostentatious to it, despite how stunning it was. She felt so understood by him; it made her feel whole.

"Well now you have to finally tell me about this gentleman of yours." Elnath said, leaning closer to look at the ring more. "And if he is independently wealthy or simply from money like us."

"Both," Willa said with a laugh to herself. "But you are yet to tell me about being escorted back to the common room by Grogan on Saturday night."

"How did you…?" Elnath asked, blushing fully.

"Rigel saw you when he was leaving Salazar's Study." Willa grinned, not adding that Rigel had been with Clement at the time.

"That little sneak!" Elnath protested.

Willa gave her a look and baited her with, "So you apologized like I suggested?"

"Well, not exactly, no. I mean, yes, I did apologize, but last week, on Monday after class." Elnath said. "No, Saturday I went to ask him hypothetically about basilisk gestation, you know, for research."

"Yes, of course." Willa nodded and ate more of her breakfast, distracted by her shiny new emerald momentarily as she stabbed a sausage link.

"Well, he had a lot to say on the topic, and he wanted to discuss what happened in Hog's Head more, make sure I am all right. I assured him I was, but he seemed hesitant to believe me." She sighed.

"He worries for your safety." Willa shrugged.

"Right. Well, he definitely does because I stayed so long it was dark, and he insisted he walk me back so I would not get in trouble for being out of the castle after dark." Elnath said.

"All the way back to the dungeon?" Willa pressed.

"'Out of the common room after dark' is what he actually said." Elnath smiled mischievously as she added, "I did not remind him I am a prefect."

"Quite unnecessary to remind him of that." Willa grinned.

"That is all there is to the story." Elnath said.

"No it is not. What did he do at the dungeon door? Did you even lead him to the door?" Willa asked remembering it was semi-hidden.

"He knew where it was. He led me, really." Elnath said. "He said goodnight, gave me a nod, and left."

Willa nodded, only halfway believing her cousin.

Elnath had left out the long moment she and Grogan had stood in front the dungeon door awkwardly concluding they were at their destination and he should head back to his cottage. It had ended with him running his fingertips from her shoulder down to her elbow and back again a few times and Elnath had seriously wondered if he was going to kiss her. He did not though, removing his hand from her sleeve and saying softly, "Goodnight, Elnath."

"Now you know my story. Let us finally hear yours." Elnath said smugly. "How did you meet this Percival?"

"Through my father's work, indirectly. We were at the same event. He called on me a few times after, but I was moving here and he was posted to Paris." Willa explained.

"He called on you three times and you did not think it was serious until he wrote you here?" Elnath asked, "Why would you doubt his affection after so much attention?"

Willa shrugged, glad Elnath had not already pieced together the logic flaws in the lie she had just told. There would have been no time for this fake man to call on her more than once. She finished Ilvermorny in late June and within days they were on the boat for Dublin.

"Do you think he will ask you to marry him?" Elnath asked quietly.

Willa did not know what to say. The idea seemed irrational and exactly what she desired all at once. It felt, however, too dishonest to give any sort of answer to Elnath without being forthcoming about Percival's real identity. As she collected her thoughts, Quintus paused in front of them.

"Such a beautiful ring, Willa." he said.

Willa's heart jumped, wondering if he somehow knew who truly sent it. When she looked up at him though, she saw his face was earnest, so she relaxed and smiled at his compliment.

"Thank you. It was a gift for my birthday." She said.

"Oh, happy returns!" he said.

"Thank you," Willa said.

"Your father was in the gem trade, was he not? What would you say it is worth?" Elnath asked Quintus with candor.

Willa blushed and said, "Really it is not necessary. The value does not matter to me."

"I want to know." Elnath shrugged. "If it does not matter to you, then you will not mind knowing."

Willa rolled her eyes at this logic, but held out her right hand to Quintus when he asked, "May I?"

After some scrutiny he said, "On the emerald's size and apparent clarity alone, at minimum 215 galleons, but I cannot fully appraise it without equipment. This emerald reminds me of one of my father's most prized gems though. He got it in India, I believe. I remember he told me he was saving it for someone who would appreciate its beauty as much as he did."

Quintus' expression bore nostalgia before he met Willa's eye, gently dropping her hand.

"Perhaps that gem had a pair." Willa managed, implementing occlumency in full force.

"Yes, of course." Quintus laughed. "Obviously I was not implying my father gave you that ring."

Willa laughed as well, which prompted Elnath to laugh. Quintus gave them both a nod and left.

"215 galleons? The professors only make 400 each year." Elnath murmured once he was gone. She lowered her voice and said, "You did not answer me yet about the prospect of marriage."

Willa hesitated, considering for the briefest of moments to tell her cousin the truth about Percival's identity. Then Elnath opened her mouth again and consequently removed any desire Willa had to be honest with her.

"I cannot believe though," Elnath fell into a laugh, interrupting her own sentence. "Sorry, I cannot believe he would even insinuate his father would present you with any gift at all. That would be so…"

Elnath drank some pumpkin juice, amused still with her current thought.

"It would be so… what?" Willa pressed.

Elnath swallowed and looked once at the faculty table, directly at Grogan. "Mr. Malfoy is so old. The same age as our parents."

"He is younger than our parents." Willa pointed out.

"Hardly," Elnath shrugged. "He is older than Uncle Corvinus."

Willa refrained from comment despite how much she wanted to say about Uncle Corvinus being nothing like Septimus. Her anger was building and she needed to leave before it exploded.

"I should go. I told Braxton I would meet him before class today to go over our final picks for the thestral fleet." She said, wrapping the ivory box in its packaging to protect it before slipping it into her bag. "I will see you in Charms."

"Oh, that reminds me." Elnath said in a flat tone.

"What?"

"People have been…talking." Elnath said, throwing a few glances around to see who was listening. She leaned in and continued in Parseltongue, "About you and Braxton always being together."

"What about it?" Willa asked in Parseltongue.

"You know what." Elnath hissed with an eyeroll.

Willa balked at her, "I spend equal time with Clement and Rigel. Is anyone talking about that?"

Elnath rolled her eyes again. Willa had never told her cousin that her brother and Clement were together, but her reaction now made her wonder if she had pieced it together.

"Listen," Elnath said, switching back to English. "I merely am informing you about the gossip regarding your reputation. React how you wish. Of course their musings may be easier to negate now that you have a giant rock on your hand from another man."

Willa smirked and stood to go. In truth, she was not meeting Braxton at all. Her plan was to put away the ivory box in her dormitory so it would not get damaged during the school day. On her way out of the Great Hall, however, Braxton sidled up to her.

"Happy returns." He said, almost proudly. "I got you something."

"You should not have." Willa said, but smiled. "What is it?"

"It is a surprise. I have to take you to it." He said, clearly excited and nervous at once.

"It better not be a creature of some sort." Willa groaned. "Those thestrals are plenty to deal with."

"No, definitely not." He said.

"So, where are we going?" Willa asked, pushing a loose hair from her face.

"Did you just try to curse me using your hand? What was that green light?" Braxton stopped walking.

"What?" Willa said. "Oh, this?"

She held up her ring. Braxton whistled.

"From your parents?" he asked.

"No, from Percival." She said. "My parents are… less emotional than that."

"The man to whom you are attached gave you that?" Braxton asked, clearly shocked. More shocked than Elnath had been.

Willa realized the Bagshots probably thought 215 galleons was an outlandish amount of money, especially since she knew both Septimus and her mother were giving them money to live on. Their gifts weighed heavy around her hand and neck. Mortified at her insensitivity, she began to downplay the ring.

"It must be a family heirloom or something. I have not had time to read his letter yet." She said quickly.

"Stop." Braxton looked her in the eye. "It is beautiful and you deserve it."

"Thank you."

"But I will warn you my gift cannot compare to that one." He finished.

"I never planned to compare the two." Willa said pointedly.

"Good," he grinned, then motioned towards the stairwell. "Come on."

Eventually they reached the seventh floor and familiar troll ballerinas tapestry. Willa fought a laugh as she watched Braxton pace the wall three times. The door that always appeared for her did so now for him, and he pushed it open with gusto. She followed him in, her usual sitting space welcoming her, but without the writing desk. The habit of the room tugged at her, Septimus' new letter burning a hole in her chest, but she fought her urge to read it as Braxton led her to his piano room.

The piano room was different today than most days. Warmer. A fireplace was lit that usually never existed and various cushioned seating options were spread throughout the room.

"Are you expecting a large audience?" Willa asked.

"No, why?" Braxton frowned.

"This is the Room of Requirement, is it not? Why else would it determine you need so many seats?" she asked.

"You have been here before?" he asked, disappointment hinted in his voice.

Willa merely smiled, "This is not the gift, is it?"

"No, not at all. Unlike you, I dislike the publicity of the music room. So, I come play here."

Willa nodded and sat on the cushion in the best acoustic range of the piano while Braxton slid onto the piano stool.

"I wrote you a song." He said. "For your birthday. That is my gift."

"Do play it then." Willa grinned.

He began to play and Willa recognized it immediately as the song he had played for Clement and Arlo two weekends prior. She sat through it, enjoying it once more as she tried not to think of the conversation following the first instance she heard it. By the time Braxton finished the song, however, Willa could only think of his denial of feelings for her and Elnath's warning of the gossip surrounding them. She knew this was the moment they had to discuss it.

Braxton finished the final note. He looked to her, his expression asking for her thoughts about his song.

"It was beautiful." She smiled briefly.

"What is it?" Braxton asked, sensing she was upset and walking to her until he stood over her, a tower of tanned flesh and black robes.

"Braxton," Willa started awkwardly. She had never been in this situation before. "I need to talk to you."

He sat beside her, pulling one his long legs to his chest and resting his chin on his knee. It was exactly the way Ciaran used to sit on the couch in the Ilvermorny tea room where she would meet him on Friday after classes to catch up from the week. Suddenly all Willa could think was, "I killed him." It was on the tip of her tongue, ready to confess itself. Clawing at her insides to get out. A burning sensation within her.

Braxton stared at her patiently, waiting for her to speak. But the only words she could think were these three she could never say aloud to anyone. Anyone but Septimus.

Instead she began to cry.

Braxton did not react immediately, hesitating before he shifted closer to her to say, "You are safe here."

Willa knew nowhere was safe for this confession. Eventually her thoughts pulsed so greatly towards Septimus, her longing to be with him in confidence and finally confess her murder aloud, she was able to speak again.

"I apologize. My emotions overcame me without warning." She composed her tears. "I wanted to say we are the subject of rumor. Our reputations are at risk."

"I have heard." Braxton said flatly, surprised something as trivial as gossip triggered such a reaction. He shifted so she would look at him before he continued, "You must know though, surely you must, that I am not interested in you romantically. I feel… I feel our bond is much deeper than that. As though we are…"

"Siblings?" Willa offered.

"Yes, precisely." Braxton nodded.

"Why would you write me such a song then?" she asked quietly.

"Because I care for you." He said. "In truth, it is a combination of a song I had begun to write for Bethany and a new composition that came to me after Hogsmeade. Almost as if spending time with you helped spur the inspiration I needed to finalize the song."

Willa took a long breath, "I do not know what to say."

"I did not think someone like you could exist. There is nothing to be said."

They smiled at one another a long moment before Braxton announced, "I do not wish to threaten your reputation, of course. How should we handle that?"

"Clement and Arlo could help set that straight, instead of tease you about it." Willa said.

"True," Braxton replied.

"Clement especially. He should be helping you for keeping his secret." Willa pointed out.

"It should not have to be a secret." Braxton countered.

"That is not what I said."

"You implied it though."

"No, you presumed." Willa said, sitting up straighter. "Or have you forgotten it is my cousin with far higher prospects than our mutual friend who is on the other end of that relationship?"

"I had not forgotten." Braxton said tightly. "However, what I said was their love should not have to be kept secret. Society again proves itself unfair."

"Society will never prove itself fair. You should not hold your breath." Willa said.

"I quit doing so long ago." Braxton replied.

"Only this spring, I presume." Willa said in a reference to his mother's arrest. She immediately regretted her words, but it was too late.

"Had enough fun then?" Braxton said angrily, standing in one swift movement.

"Braxton," Willa began, but he was already to the inside door. As he marched through to the exit she whispered out, "I am sorry."

The door to the Room of Requirement slammed shut and she sat in silence to digest her mistake before opening Septimus' letter. She had to stop reading just as soon as she began, too distracted by her recent fight with Braxton to focus properly on Septimus' words.

She tucked the letter away and gathered her things, admiring her beautiful ring once more before leaving the room. If she hurried, she might be on time for Charms.


	12. Priori Incantatem

**Chapter 12.** **Priori Incantatem**

Midway through Charms class, after Professor Ingerson began making rounds to grade everyone's mastery of the charm, Elnath leaned into Willa to whisper in Parseltongue, "What did you do to Bagshot?"

He and Arlo were essentially right next to them, close enough to understand them if they were to speak in English.

"We had a fight." Willa said, also in Parseltongue.

"Let me guess, he saw your ring and finally realized you are entirely out of his league?" Elnath asked.

"Something like that." Willa said, knowing when she reminded Braxton of Rigel's superior class compared to Clement's, he likely took it as her reminding him of her own superior class compared to his. Still, she should not have mentioned his sister's death and mother's imprisonment the way she had.

She snuck a glance at Braxton to gauge how angry he remained. His focus lied with his charm work, his blue eyes intense but his wand movements sloppy. Willa realized he was about to cause an explosion before he did, so she issued a counter-spell to dampen it. Braxton turned to her sharply.

"I do not need _your_ help." He practically spat at her.

"No one should be helping anyone else. We are mastering the charm, not doing the work for others." Professor Ingerson said in a loud, stern voice.

"If you are not careful, you will get yourself disqualified from going to Beauxbatons for cheating in class." Braxton continued in a hushed, haughty voice once the professor went back to grading a Hufflepuff student. His eyes darted pointedly to Elnath then back to Willa as he added, "Or were you quite certain the rules did not apply to you, Miss Gamp?"

Willa stared at him in muted shock. He had directly quoted Grogan's comment to Elnath outside Hog's Head, even though he knew Elnath had no idea that he was there to hear it.

"What did he just say?" Elnath asked in Parseltongue. Clearly she had noticed the similarity of his statement.

"Something he is going to regret." Willa replied to her cousin in Parseltongue before turning back to Braxton.

"Is this your goal then, to prevent me from entering the Triwizard Tournament?" she asked.

"Achieve by any means. Is that not the Slytherin way?" he said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

A patronizing smile crossed Willa's lips while she used her right hand to play with the clasp on her robe, so he would be forced to look at her emerald ring when she said, "Perhaps I will write my family about this."

Braxton stiffened. Arlo now paid full attention, his wand no longer performing the charm work, but turning on her. She could feel Elnath's presence behind her, presumably acting as her second against Arlo. Willa did not stop, determined to show Braxton how 'the Slytherin way' really looked. She put her right hand on Braxton's wrist, coaxing it lightly, the way a disappointed parent would. He could not help but stare at the emerald a moment before angrily meeting her eyes.

"Or maybe instead," she whispered through a false smile and blazing eyes, "I will send an owl to my friend, Mr. Malfoy, as it will arrive sooner than the one to my mother."

Braxton grew red, his skin heating up under her touch. She tightened her grip on him, using his arm for balance as she pushed up on her toes to better match his height. With a pause between each word, she said quite plainly, "Do not threaten me."

Braxton shook with anger underneath her as Professor Ingerson approached them.

"Is there a problem here?" she asked.

Braxton snatched his wrist from Willa's clutch as she turned to the professor with a calm expression, "We had a slight miscommunication, professor, but I believe we understand each other now."

"I am glad to hear it. Let me see both your charms then."

Willa went first, producing hers with ease, followed by Braxton who had no trouble this time. The professor nodded to them both, dotting her parchment with high marks beside their names, and turning next to Arlo for him to produce his charm. Before Arlo could begin though, a loud crash distracted everyone's attention.

"Catherine!" Quintus cried from across the room, dropping his wand to kneel beside her collapsed body.

"It was too much all at once. I could not block it." She said to him, then looked directly at Willa and Braxton.

 _Apparently, my and Braxton's emotions are too much to handle right now,_ Willa thought wryly, remembering how Charlotte explained Catherine was an empath.

"I should take you to the Infirmary." Quintus said. "You hit your head when you fell and you are bleeding."

Catherine nodded vaguely as Professor Ingerson approached the couple, "Mr. Malfoy, I have not graded your charm yet. Someone else will need to take Miss Avery to the Infirmary."

"I can do it, professor." Willa said, stepping forward.

Quintus and Catherine looked at each, as if reading one another's minds, before they both nodded.

"Yes, all right." Professor Ingerson said impatiently, beckoning Willa over to them.

Quintus kissed Catherine lightly on the brow and helped her up as Willa approached.

"Thank you," he said to Willa with a kind smile before he looked at Catherine to say, "I will come right after class."

Catherine smiled at him warmly. Willa found their intimacy overbearing in its plethora of subtleties, mostly because it made her pine for Septimus. As she helped support Catherine's weight walking her out of the Charms classroom, she wondered what the emotion of pining felt like to an empath. She laughed in her head as she realized her pining was made more complicated by the fact that it was for the father of the person to whom this empath was attached.

"Elnath is furious. You will need to speak to her afterward." Catherine said once outside the classroom. Her voice sounded strong, as though she was not injured at all.

"Charlotte told me you are an empath." Willa began, shifting her stance to see if Catherine could carry her own weight. She could, mostly, and Willa held out her arm for Catherine to rest on as needed instead. "I fear I caused you to collapse."

"You did. Well, you and Braxton." Catherine said. She said nothing for a stretch of hallway then added, "You are both very emotional. Painful emotions, too. I wish you could just come together."

"What do you mean?"

"You both had started to change. To subside. It is difficult to explain my experience of it, but what I can explain is the more time you spent together, the less in pain you both became."

Willa nodded, and despite not knowing or trusting Catherine at all, she admitted, "We had a fight today. I said something I should not have, and he stormed off."

"Ah," was all Catherine said.

The infirmary was not far from the Charms classroom and they soon arrived. As Catherine got checked in by the healer, Madame Leigheas, Willa turned to leave.

"Wait," Catherine called to her. Willa turned and she said, "Stay a moment. There is no rush to return to class. You wanted to leave anyway."

Willa smiled briefly, she had wanted to leave, but only to go to her dormitory to finish Septimus' letter and put away the ivory box he gave her the ring in. And to get away from Braxton.

"I know we never talk because of Elnath, but I do think we should get to know one another." Catherine said with frankness. Before Willa could ask why, the Ravenclaw answered, "We are both going to Beauxbatons after all."

Willa agreed to stay and Madame Leigheas began to treat Catherine's wound.

"Feel any better?" Willa asked once the healer had finished and retreated to her office.

"Now there is more pain." Catherine said with a light laugh. "All part of the healing process though."

"Yes," Willa agreed. There was a long silence before she asked, "What more do you wish to know about me?"

"Oh," Catherine began. She looked around to confirm they remained alone before saying, "Your emotions always change dramatically around Quintus. I wondered if you… if you are attracted to him?"

"To Quintus?" Willa exclaimed, so shocked she was unable to mask the disgust she felt on the matter. She composed herself to say resolutely, "No."

Catherine let out a sigh of relief and said, "He assured me you were not, but I had to hear it for myself."

"No, please be assured that I am not, never was, and never shall be attracted to Quintus." Willa said. Her thoughts naturally migrated to Septimus, and she felt herself warm.

"Whoever you are thinking of right now certainly makes you very happy." Catherine remarked.

"Yes, he does." Willa smiled and looked down at the ring he gave her. "Percival he is called. We are attached."

"He must be a good man, you trust him. I can sense it." Catherine said, pausing before she added, "You do not trust many people, like me, for example."

"No, I do not trust you. I hardly know you." Willa replied. "I am not easily trusting of people in general."

"Why not?"

The image of her father burst into her mind. He was telling her how magic was superior and anyone who said differently was a traitor to their kind. The memory formed more clearly and she realized she had blocked it from her mind. It was a month before they moved to America, and they were in their Dublin home. He had begun to yell out, "Traitor! A traitor!" as he swayed and stumbled in drunkenness. Willa had never seen him drunk before.

He began to murmur out, "Lila recognizes this. She understands this truth. I think I will miss her the most. And one day," he spun around and looked an eight-year old Willa in the eye, "One day you will understand, too." He knelt in front of her with a loose smile and warm eyes, and said, "I see it in your eyes, you know. The righteousness. Your mother and brother do not have it, no, but you. Oh, you and I, Willa, we are special. We are pure." He embraced her tight to his chest and kissed the top of her head. In the memory Willa had never felt happier, but now the mere thought of her father's embrace sent chills down her spine.

"Stop, please stop." Catherine was gasping for air, her hand clenched painfully tight around Willa's arm. The dark emotions about her father, about her past, had been too much for Catherine.

"I must go." Willa whispered, standing quickly. "Forgive me."

She was almost at a run by the time she reached the stairwell. Her legs carried her downwards, directly to Salazar's Study, and she slammed the door shut and put down all of her things on the floor. She tore off her robes and undid her stay so she could breathe without restriction. Without it tightened, Septimus' letter fell through her dress to the floor. Ignoring the letter, she collapsed to her knees as she let out an angry scream.

"I am not evil." She growled out into the empty chamber. She said it again, louder. Finally, she screamed it. She breathed unsteadily for a few moments, staring into nothing, before she whispered into the air, "But that is a lie." She was evil. Someone who killed their own brother for loving a No-Maj was evil. Her father had been right about her all along.

She closed her eyes and pushed all these thoughts from her mind, banishing the memory back to wherever it had been stored before. When she reopened her eyes, the mask she wore for everyone was back on. She picked Septimus' letter off the stone floor, recounting how Catherine could feel her happiness when she thought of him, and sat in her ancestor's heavy desk chair to read.

 _My perfect Wilhelmina,_

 _Again, I wish you many happy returns. Before I share more about my gift to you, I had to remark on how much more interesting your daily life at Hogwarts is than mine ever was. I recall revising far more than anything like your adventure in Hogsmeade. Still, I know your Uncle Corvinus and he is not the same man he was at Hogwarts. He is unbalanced now, and I hope for all your sakes he heeds Professor Stump's command and does not return to Hogsmeade. Not that you will be there much longer, for as I hear it, you have qualified for the trip to Beauxbatons. I congratulate you on that, not that I held any doubts you would qualify._

 _As for the gift, the ivory box is old. A souvenir picked up for me from my grandfather's time at Uagadou. I have always found it beautiful. The ring is of my own design. I find it amusing how items seem to wait for the right moment, and it is exactly the case with the emerald. It came into my possession nearly a decade ago and it never felt right to sell it. I wanted it for myself, but no setting made sense for both me and the stone._

 _I found myself content to stare at it for hours, marveling at its complex perfection. It always brought me a very specific dual sense of peace and excitement. When I first saw you, I felt these same emotions. Only when packing for Paris and seeing the emerald for the first time in years, did I realize why what I felt upon seeing you was so familiar to me. I knew then it would be yours, should things progress to an appropriate point to give you such a gift. Perhaps you disagree we have arrived at that point, hopefully not._

 _The design is personal as well as political. You may have been away from Ireland for too long to realize yet, but the tensions between our two birth countries continue to mount, especially between the Muggles with Theobald Wolfe Tone radicalizing a militia from Belfast._

Willa knew all about Wolfe Tone's United Irishmen, as reports of their activities were used as propaganda in the Muggle pamphlets of Dublin she had collected in July during her clandestine excursions to the Muggle shopping centres while her parents attended to business in town. She continued Septimus' letter, more curious about his choice of the Celtic love knot than Irish politics.

 _I chose the love knot design for two reasons. First, to show I hold no ill will towards Ireland nor wish your identity to become less Irish. My foremost desire is that you remain true to yourself, whatever that means for you. Second, to symbolize the depth of my affection for you. That when you wear it, you will know my heart links to yours._

 _I hope you had a wonderful day full of celebration, for you are something to celebrate. I leave in a fortnight for Paris, so my owl will have less distance to travel as you will be in Beauxbatons by a week's time. My intention is to continue on as the Ministry's representative for the tournament, which should permit my attendance at all three tasks and perhaps some of the activities if I am persuasive enough. I do not want to make any promises though, as the tournament this year has become rather political in nature with Delphine Lestrange, Beauxbatons' headmistress, refusing to discuss ceding hosting duties to Hogwarts or Durmstrang despite the violent unrest in France. Either way, I shall press to see you again as soon as possible. That I can promise._

 _With all my heart,_

 _Septimus_

Willa let out a breath as she ran her thumb over his name. His real name. She was not sure what to make of it, perhaps he intended her to keep this letter in particular as reference. As if she would ever forget anything he said in it. Even with time, she would be regaling the tale of the ring to their children often enough that she would not need to reference the letter.

Willa caught herself before that thought could manifest any further. Fantasies about a future with Septimus were too dangerous to indulge in, even if it felt safe to do so from his letters. Perhaps especially because it felt safe to do so. The last time she fantasized about a future with someone, it was running away with Ciaran back to Europe once he came of age. After they moved to Ohio and he fell in love with Opala, however, those plans no longer mattered to him.

* * *

Saturday arrived quickly and with it the final duels of the qualification round. Quintus and Braxton were to go first, then Willa and Catherine. Losers dueled next to determine third and fourth and winners dueled for the final. Willa was determined to win the whole thing and clearly so was Braxton. The two remained in their fight from Tuesday, despite that Willa had apologized the next day in Divination class.

Luckily Elnath was quick to forgive Willa for escorting Catherine to the Infirmary. At least after Willa explained she needed to get to know Catherine better so she could determine how to beat her in today's duel. That method was to overwhelm Catherine with emotion and then strike while she was incapacitated. Elnath and Rigel both agreed this was within the rules, so Willa had been preparing.

That preparation appeared to be in vain however, as both Quintus and Catherine forfeited their duels stating they were content to enter the tournament itself and felt the order of entry did not matter.

"Quintus would never have forfeited last year." Elnath remarked to Willa after this was announced.

"And?" Willa shrugged. "He is attached to Catherine now and clearly no longer the same person."

"Do you defend him?" Elnath nearly snarled.

"No. I merely wish to help you see the forest for the trees." Willa said and subtly turned Elnath towards the approaching Professor Stump.

"Fair choice of words." Elnath mused quietly.

"Anticlimactic start to the day, is it not?" Professor Stump said with a warm smile as he reached them.

Elnath said nothing, nodding with a smile, so Willa replied, "Indeed. Excuse me, I need to speak with Professor Llewellyn about my final duel with Mr. Bagshot."

Professor Stump gave her a polite nod and Willa floated away in the direction of Professor Llewellyn. Once a safe distance away, she turned to check on her cousin. Elnath had recovered and Grogan was laughing at whatever joke she had made. Willa smiled and wondered if it was fair to take Elnath away from him. She knew, though, Elnath cared far more about the potential of Nicholas Flamel's personal instruction in alchemy than Grogan's attentions.

"Ah, good that you are here, Miss Gamp." Professor Llewellyn said as she approached. He stood with Braxton and motioned to him as he spoke. "I was just telling Mr. Bagshot that we hoped to move up your duel to now, if possible?"

Willa looked to Braxton, whose expression gave no emotion away. She smiled at Professor Llewellyn and said, "Yes, that is fine by me."

"Splendid!" he said, then turned to corral the spectators.

Willa and Braxton took their places on the dueling platform wordlessly. She looked up to meet his eyes and cast legilimency at precisely the same time he cast it on her. She gave him a smirk and he thought to her, "Good luck."

"I will not need luck." Willa said softly as she reinforced her occlumency so Braxton could only access her foremost thoughts.

Professor Llewelyn joined them on the platform to go over the rules one last time and the crowd of students and staff pressed forward, eager for the two best duelers to show off. After everything was officially set, they began their ten paces and turned, wands meeting in equal yet opposing attacks. A strange sensation overcame Willa and she could read that Braxton was experiencing the same feeling.

 _"_ Priori incantantem!" they both thought at the same time.

The power of their wands' twin cores battling the other's attacking nature soon manifested in a show of light. A golden cage flooded upwards and outwards around them, encasing the pair in a locked battle of wills. Both determined to succeed over the other and both inside the other's mind.

Willa took advantage first, pressing the memory of Clement and Rigel together in Salazar's Study to the forefront of her mind. Braxton almost laughed but countered instead with a far more naked memory of the couple inside what Willa assumed to be the Gryffindor dormitories. The intimacy of it made Willa quickly realize this path had been a mistake as she fought to keep every thought of Septimus at bay. As she struggled to bury Septimus, she pondered on what would work against Braxton. She knew how to set off Catherine, perhaps that same flood of emotional pain would be what it took in this instance as well?

Before she could pursue the idea further, Braxton's mind let forth a memory. She could not surmise if it was an intentional attack or if he could not control its release. Regardless, his wand did not relent its hold on hers, and Willa could now see Septimus' face fill the frame of Braxton's mind in the memory. It nearly rendered fruitless her prior efforts to bury him, but as she focused on Septimus' face, she found him more exhausted than she had ever seen him. He appeared to search for something. Finally, his eyes locked onto Braxton's, the subject of his search.

"My name is Mr. Septimus Malfoy, and I am with the Ministry of Magic. Can you tell me what happened here, son?" he asked while approaching Braxton, who cowered on the ground, face stained with dried tears. Braxton looked no younger than he did now and Willa realized this memory must be from the spring when Bethany died.

"She…my mother cursed us all." Braxton whispered.

Willa could see he sat beside Bethany's body. Septimus knelt to feel the girl's cheek with the back of his hand before sliding his fingertips to check her pulse. He let out a sigh and Willa knew she was dead. It was the first time Willa had seen Bethany, and she bore a striking resemblance to Ciaran. Willa understood fully now why Braxton was reminded of Bethany when he looked at her.

"Where is your mother now?" Septimus asked gently.

"In the garden." Braxton said and added, "Please do not hurt her. She is not herself."

Willa could read the relief on Septimus' face that Braxton's mother was not dead, followed quickly thereafter by dark concern at Braxton's explanation that was not herself. He then smiled warmly at Braxton and said, "I promise no harm will come to your mother. I am here to help her and your family."

Willa could read clearly Braxton's present emotional reaction to this comment: Betrayal. Septimus had not kept his promise.

A noise from the crowd in the Great Hall distracted both Braxton and Willa, allowing him to regain control of his mind and force away the sad memory. The noise was Catherine wailing, overwhelmed by Braxton's emotions. Despite the distraction, the energy from their wands continued to surge. Willa pieced together a plan quickly and opened herself up to some of her worst memories. She had noticed in the last few weeks, all memories of her father were more accessible to her than when she lived in America. Things she had buried deep in order to protect the family name would now emerge at the slightest pressing, like what had happened with Catherine in the Infirmary.

Willa settled on one from two years prior and pulled it forward in all its despicableness. It took place in their Baltimore home's parlor, her mother's favorite room of what was the only house she could stand in America. The memory occurred at the time of Dorcus Twelvetrees' hearing on the day in which Ciaran had to give testimony and Willa would be his character witness the following day.

Their participation in these hearings went rather against their father's wishes, as he felt President Emily Rappaport should take harsher measures the presumed mixed-blood Twelvetrees family and leave such a prestigious name as Gamp out of it. As no one in MACUSA—or the Ministry of Magic, for that matter—knew Ardan Gamp was a devout purist, his distaste for the situation remained privy only to his family. And now, to Braxton Bagshot.

Ciaran's testimony had not gone well, and the memory began when Ardan threw a sculpture of a Wampus against the wall beside their mother's head and spun his attention to Ciaran as the porcelain shattered into a million pieces.

"You incompetent boy. Now we will need to move again." Their father growled.

"Sorry," Ciaran mumbled from his spot beside Willa on the loveseat.

"Do you hate your mother so much you sought to force her to move away from the only house she cared for in this pathetic excuse for a country?" Their father continued.

"Ardan, please, he is only a boy. He wanted to help." Their mother interjected.

"Only a boy? He is nearly seventeen. You should be pleased he is not yet, as his prison sentence would be far longer."

"Prison sentence?" Ciaran looked up, his eyes wide.

"Yes, the way you testified, it sounded like collusion with that wretched Twelvetrees girl." Ardan sneered. His face softened as he looked to Willa, "Your sister will have much repair work to do in court tomorrow."

He gave Willa an adoring smile and beckoned, "Come."

Willa stood from the loveseat, rubbing Ciaran's midsection subtly enough their father could not see. The siblings already knew what would happen next given how common it had become in their household.

Braxton, however, did not know yet. Willa hoped it would be enough to shock him into releasing his end of their wands' connection.

"Ardan, not today, please." Their mother begged.

Ardan cast a Silencing spell on his wife without even looking at her. His eyes remained on Willa. Once she stood beside him, he asked if she had her wand.

"Of course not, father." She replied.

It was a test, as wands were only permitted on Ilvermorny grounds for underage students, and MACUSA tracked underage use of magic through wands, not wizards. It was a semi-flawed model that enabled an underage witch to borrow or steal a wand from an of-age witch without the magic use being traced. That is, if they could wield said wand.

"You can use mine." Ardan gave her it as he always did. The wand only worked for him and her. Ciaran could not wield it; its power was too dark.

Willa took her father's wand, its dark magic flowing painfully into her arm. He hooked his finger under her chin to make her meet his eyes. They burned into her with flat black intensity. She strengthened her occlumency in the memory as her father grinned in the maniacal way he only did when alone with his family.

"Today Ciaran proved he is a lost cause." Ardan turned Willa to face her mother. "Your mother, however, seems to have forgotten she is a pureblood witch. She has forgotten who her ancestors are and what they sacrificed to protect our kind."

Willa stood frozen in place in the formal room. He had never made her torture her mother before.

"Prove to me you are pure." Her father said, sensing her hesitation.

Willa thought quickly and aimed the wand at her mother saying, "Crucio." Nothing happened and so she tried again, this time with a little more flourish for show. Still nothing. She looked to her father, "The wand will not let me."

Ardan gave her a cruel smile, one he typically reserved for Ciaran, and Willa braced herself for punishment. Instead he leaned close enough to whisper in her ear, "If you do not do this, I will kill her right here." He stepped back and continued in a normal volume, "I will blame it on something, Dragon Pox, and no one will question me."

Willa looked into his eyes. He was not lying. She wanted to kill him, both now and in the memory. If she could redo this moment in time, she would have. He had already taught her to use the Killing Curse by then. In the memory however, Willa turned the wand on her mother, who gave her a reassuring nod as a tear cascaded down her cheek. Willa let out a ragged breath, then cast the Cruciatus Curse. Her mother's screams made no sound under Ardan's Silencing spell.

It went against nature to harm her own mother, and the pain of this blasphemy reverberated into Willa through the wand. She allowed herself to feel it all again now, which she knew Braxton could feel through their mental connection. Catherine too could feel it, and her sobs filled the otherwise muted Great Hall.

Willa read into Braxton's mind to determine if her plan was working. His thoughts were a mangled mess of shock, anger, and the one she was looking for: compassion. She played up the pain, collapsing to the dueling platform and letting out a scream. Braxton broke their wand's connection and ran towards her. She could read that he planned to hold her and comfort her.

As the lights from priori incantantem distinguished, she looked up from the platform floor and found Quintus staring at her. His arms embraced a sobbing Catherine fully, but his pale blue eyes locked with hers. The moment before she turned towards Braxton, he gave her a small, knowing smile. She smiled back and then spun her body, wand out, and cast forcefully at Braxton, " _Stupefy!_ "

Braxton flew backwards and Willa stood up. She cast, " _Expelliarmus_ ," and then looked at Professor Llewelyn. The professor blinked in shock a few times, processing what he had seen. Never in his life had he witnessed priori incanantem from dual wand cores, and in his thirty-two years teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts, he never encountered a more powerful, more cunning witch. Finally, he climbed onto the dueling platform to declare Willa the winner.

Willa smiled for the crowd's cheers then went over to help Braxton to his feet. When she was leaned over, closest to him, he asked her quietly, "Was your memory real?"

"Why would I invent something that horrible?" Willa countered, gripping his hand and yanking it towards her.

"Was that common for you?"

"Usually it was on Ciaran, not my mother." She admitted as Braxton got back on his feet.

"I do not know what to say. I feel terrible how I was angry at you all week when you have endured so much." He said and looked her in the eye, "Can you forgive me?"

"I already have." Willa shrugged. Braxton relaxed and she smirked to add, "Besides, now you believe that we have twin wand cores."

Braxton laughed.

Headmaster Hayward climbed onto the platform and called Quintus and Catherine to join them after he shook Willa's hand in congratulations. Quintus had to physically support Catherine, who was still recovering from the emotions of Willa and Braxton alike. Once all four were onstage, he held up his hands and the crowd fell silent.

"It has been a fine tournament with strong talent this year. I want to thank everyone who participated, and especially Professor Llewelyn for managing the duels with such grace and leadership." Headmaster Hayward paused to applaud Professor Llewelyn's efforts, joined quickly by the Hall's polite ovation. After the noises died down he continued, "Now, we have our four delegates to Beauxbatons. Will you all join me in congratulating them and wishing them luck as they seek eternal glory in the Triwizard Tournament."

The Great Hall erupted into cheers, even from those participants who failed miserably in their own duels. Willa beamed as she looked out on the crowd and took in the grandness of the vast hall. This moment proved the first time she felt truly connected to Hogwarts, and she wondered how Beauxbatons would compare. She found Elnath in the crowd, still between Rigel and Professor Stump, and met her proud blue eyes with her own.


	13. Journey to Beauxbatons

**Chapter 13: Journey to Beauxbatons**

There was no sun in the sky the morning that the Hogwarts delegation was to leave for Beauxbatons. Looming gray clouds hung low and gave the air a thickness, the rain yet to begin. Braxton, Willa, and Charlotte arrived early to help Professor Stump harness their chosen thestrals while Mr. Norris oversaw the loading of the carriage by the house elves.

A formal sendoff had been held at breakfast by Headmaster Hayward and Professor Ingerson. She would take over headmistress duties while the headmaster was in France, the sole chaperone of the delegation.

"Feels like November already." Professor Stump remarked as he handed Braxton another harness. The date was the twenty-ninth of October.

"Yes, I look forward to the weather in the south of France." Braxton nodded as he slipped the harness in place over Mooks.

"I am not sure I will miss Hogwarts at all!" Charlotte cried happily as she helped Willa secure Swift's harness.

"Is it so terrible here?" Professor Stump joked.

"No, but I miss France." She shrugged.

"And you, Miss Gamp, are you glad to leave Hogwarts after being here so little time?" Professor Stump asked her.

As Willa looked up to respond, she saw Elnath approached the courtyard, alongside Rigel, who was accompanied by Clement and Arlo. Trailing them were Quintus and Catherine, who were in conversation with Headmaster Hayward. An informal sendoff had been permitted to friends and family members, who were allowed to miss their first class today to attend. Neither Braxton nor Quintus was bringing someone with them to France.

Willa caught Elnath's eye and the cousins waved at each other. Professor Stump followed Willa's wave to find its recipient as Willa finally replied to him, "Yes, I believe we will all miss Hogwarts in some form or another."

Professor Stump nodded, distracted by the approaching Elnath.

"The Headmaster approaches." Mr. Norris said to the house elves loading up the carriage. They immediately ceased work and stood at attention, one trying to force her crooked ear straight to no success.

"You look very presentable." Willa whispered to the nervous house elf. She looked at Willa wide-eyed and Willa gave her a reassuring nod before she moved to stand beside Professor Stump and Braxton. Charlotte followed Willa's lead. The Headmaster went to them, Arlo, Clement, Rigel, and Elnath close behind him, while Quintus and Catherine stopped beside the carriage.

Headmaster Hayward inspected the thestrals and gave Professor Stump an approving nod, "You have done an excellent job with the herd, professor."

"Thank you, sir, but the credit falls to Mr. Bagshot and Miss Gamp." Professor Stump replied.

The Headmaster nodded as he looked over Braxton and Willa. Finally he spoke, "It is a curious thing, death. Affects the living so profusely it has driven some mad."

Willa went quiet, certain he directed this at her, but Braxton responded with a confused, "Sir?"

"Ah, but I only mean to say the obsession to reverse death consumes many magical folk. Cadmus Peverell, for example. We would all do well to remember that one cannot restore life." The Headmaster's gaze migrated from the now quiet Braxton back to Willa as he added, "Not a true form of life any way."

Willa's heart raced under his scrutiny. She recounted the overheard conversation in the Room of Requirement between the troublesome trio about the resurrection stone. Perhaps this was all the Headmaster referenced? The three boys exchanged a nervous glance now, clearly all feeling their private conversation had not truly been so. Willa knew Elnath noticed this, despite that she acted entirely disinterested.

Willa could not shake that the headmaster's comment was entirely meant for her. Not a true form of life—not living, but not dead. Like a ghost, but not. Like whatever passed through her in the hidden wing of Malfoy Manor. Septimus still spoke about Lila in present tense. Had he used the resurrection stone on her? Was that even possible?

The Headmaster left them to speak with Mr. Norris. Once he was gone, Arlo and Clement went to Braxton to say goodbye, so Willa went to her cousins.

"You two are going to have all the fun without me." Rigel said with a silly pout after they stepped farther away from the troublesome trio.

Willa laughed and teased, "Yes, I should think so."

He embraced each girl and began to walk them to the carriage. Quintus was already onboard, having helped Catherine and Charlotte to board first, and Braxton was escorted soon after by Clement and Arlo, who both bid Willa good luck and Elnath farewell. Elnath nodded tightly at the two Gryffindors she disliked and turned to board the carriage. Grogan stood at its stairs by now and took Elnath's hand as she started to ascend them.

"Have a safe journey, Miss Black." He said.

"Thank you, sir." Elnath replied, lingering a moment on the top stair to look down at him, her hand still in his. "Good luck with the cockatrices."

"I am certain they will miss your expertise." Grogan replied.

"Yes, as I will miss them. Do give them my best." Elnath smiled and then let go of his hand and entered the carriage.

Willa looked once more to Rigel and said, "You must write her with updates."

He nodded, knowing she meant both about the basilisk and Professor Stump. They hugged once more and he helped Willa board.

* * *

Thirty minutes outside of Hogwarts, Headmaster Hayward called the group together to prepare them for the transition to France and their roles as delegates. He gathered them in the magically enlarged carriage's sitting area, which was adjacent to the dining area. These two areas made up a sort of common space between the headmaster's quarters and the student's bunks. The bunks shared an interior wall with each other, the girls' bunk on the left, its door leading into the sitting area, and the boys' on the right leading into the dining area.

The beds in their bunks were double stacked to fit four per room, even though only Quintus and Braxton would sleep in the boys' bunk. The bunks themselves were far less enlarged than the common space, a distortion, no doubt, to serve the need for more space in the room everyone would use most. The carriage itself had a pleasant warmth to it despite that the single fireplace in the sitting room was unlit. Willa wondered what type of magic the house elf used to create such an ambiance as she settled between Elnath and Braxton on one of the two couches.

"Before I speak on Beauxbatons, some housekeeping for our temporary home the next two days." Headmaster Hayward began, his arms folded comfortably behind his back as he paced the cozy space. "Bunks are off limits to opposite genders. Meals will be served together on the hour at eight, two, and seven with an informal tea at four. My quarters and the accompanying house elf's quarters are strictly out of bounds. We will make our overnight stop near Portsmouth to give the thestrals rest. Does anyone have questions?"

No one spoke or moved, so the headmaster nodded and his old face became animated, a glisten in his eyes.

"You all have been thoughtfully selected to represent not only Hogwarts, but magical Britain as well. In all my trips to Beauxbatons not once has the Hogwarts delegation let me down with their composure and grace in a foreign space. While I have no reason to doubt any of you, I caution you all to observe first before acting. This tournament falls at a precarious time for the French governments, magical and Muggle alike. Their country is at war, and though I have been assured our safety within the confines of Beauxbatons, I urge you all to remain alert and cautious. I expect compassion and patience from each one of you as you interact with the students and faculty of Beauxbatons. Let us show them the maturity and kindness of Britain and Hogwarts. Tell me, can I rely on you all to uphold these values through your behavior?"

A chorus of "Yes, sir" came from the group and the headmaster smiled and clapped his hands once, "Now, what is each of you most looking forward to at Beauxbatons?"

* * *

The nightmares surrounding Ciaran and Opala's deaths had mostly subsided for Willa. Never were they a reflection of what truly happened. It was on rare occasions that they resurfaced, usually if she was in an unfamiliar place. Tonight was one of those occasions.

Snow fell in the Ohio Country forest near the Muskingum River, she was keeping lookout and cold. Ciaran and Opala were kissing behind her against a tree, his coat wrapped around her body. In her dream, Willa realized they were likely doing more than kissing based on the movement of their bodies. She felt the pang of jealousy that Opala was taking him away from her. She could not stop watching them though.

The screams began from the village, the attack now called the Big Bottom Massacre had started, but Willa's attention remained on Ciaran and Opala, who seemed not to notice the noise. Then it happened. The flash of blinding green and a whooshing rush as a male voice growled out, " _Avada Kedavra!"_ Opala fell dead and Ciaran looked Willa in the eyes and whispered, "This is not your fault." Another flash of green. The life went from his eyes as Willa shot awake, yelping out a strangled noise.

She breathed hard, her pulse racing fast and her body drenched in sweat. A moment or two later she figured out she was on the carriage to Beauxbatons, stopped over in Portsmouth. She relaxed her breathing and then turned to see if she had woken Catherine who was on the bottom bunk opposite hers. Instead she found Braxton lying on his side in Catherine's bunk, his eyes open, staring at her. She gasped, startled by his presence and the intensity of his eyes. His expression softened and she frowned at him as if to ask, "Why are you here?"

He pointed to Catherine's bunk, made a lewd gesture, and then pointed towards the male bunks. Willa nodded and looked upwards to bunk above her, where Elnath slept. She pointed to Elnath's bunk questioningly, and Braxton indicated she was asleep. He pointed to the bunk above him where Charlotte slept soundly. Willa pantomimed the same gesture for 'asleep'and Braxton nodded his understanding.

Willa was concerned though about when the two woke up. Part of her wanted Catherine's and Quintus' reputations to suffer and fall, but she also had to keep an eye on Quintus to protect the Malfoy name. Not to mention the devastation this would cause Elnath. She got Braxton's attention and pointed to the common room. He nodded and silently rolled off the bed, revealing he wore short pants, a leg holster for his wand, and little else. Before she could protest his lack of clothing, he was out the door. She pulled her coat over her nightgown and rummaged on Catherine's bunk for any clothing he may have left behind, but found none. He had entered the girls' dormitory essentially naked without any thought to their reputations. And with young Charlotte in there! She marched out to the common room angrily.

Braxton was mid-stretch when she arrived, his massive wingspan at full size while he yawned. It was simultaneously obnoxious and attractive, the dim light of the embers from the sitting area's fireplace illuminating his skin in a warm glow. She gave into her urge to smack him on his fully formed abdomen muscles with the back of her hand.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, everything coming back together as he rubbed his stomach. "Your stupid ring left a mark."

Willa examined his flesh for a mark and found none. She rolled her eyes and fingered the emerald ring a moment, her thoughts lingering on Septimus. She wondered if his body was as fit as Braxton's, but decided it was likely thicker and fully adult.

"Why did you bring me out here?" Braxton asked.

"Where are your clothes?" Willa asked.

"In the bunk over mine. I would have grabbed them, but I could not stand _that_ for another second." He motioned towards the male dorms.

"Were they…?" Willa asked. She glanced towards the male dorms, but that side of the common area was nearly pitch black, far too dark to see anything, especially with the dying firelight making their side of the room so bright in comparison. She looked back at Braxton.

"I am unsure. The last thing I could understand was Quintus saying, 'He will not hear us, I will do what my father always does and cast praeligo.'" Braxton said, imitating Quintus' voice so well as he quoted him that Willa laughed. Braxton frowned, "It is not funny."

"It is. Your imitation is exact." She managed through laughter. She realized that Septimus _had_ used praeligo with her, which made her laugh even harder.

"What is happening to you?" Braxton asked, trying not to laugh himself, but Willa's was infectious. He put on Quintus' voice again and said, "My sister might be the best Quidditch player at Hogwarts, but I will achieve eternal glory."

Willa fell deeper into laughter and Braxton joined her.

"Stop, stop." She breathed, "You are making me cry."

"Only pathetic mudbloods cry." Braxton continued in Quintus' voice.

Willa recoiled and looked at him, "Do not say that word. Not even like that."

"Sorry." Braxton said softly in his own voice.

She shook her head in easy forgiveness and wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Are you all right?" Braxton asked her after a moment. "You were screaming in your sleep. I was about to wake you."

"I was having a night terror." She said.

"Ciaran?" he asked.

"Yes. It was weird, too. Different. He was being intimate with someone—the girl he loved. It was as though I could not look away, but I was supposed to be their lookout in the dream. And I could only watch them. Then a man used the killing curse on them." Willa said.

"Well, then the dream was not even accurate, since Muggles killed your brother." Braxton said reassuringly.

"It never is accurate." Willa admitted, easily keeping the actual memory hidden in her mind. "Do you have them, about Bethany?"

"Thankfully no. Not about her." He said, then hesitated.

"You do not have to tell me." Willa assured him.

"They are always about my mother." He said finally. "She changes in them, becomes something demented. Then she kills me and I wake up."

"That is terrible." Willa whispered.

She reached for his forearm and gave it a squeeze. Braxton tensed up at her touch, so she released him immediately, saying, "Forgive me," at the same time he said, "I am sorry."

They stood in silence a moment, not looking at each other; lost in their own sad thoughts. Without warning, Braxton wrapped his long arms around Willa and pulled her into a tight hug. His warmth gave her immediate comfort.

"I am very grateful our paths have crossed." He said. He held her a long moment more, then released her.

She nodded and met his eyes before saying, "Me too." In the next breath she said, "Now what are we going to do about Catherine?"

"Perhaps I can help." A voice said from the other side of the room.

Both were startled enough to pull their wands out. They turned in an unplanned unison to face the speaker and Willa noticed for the first time Braxton was left-handed.

"Relax," the speaker lit his wand revealing it was Headmaster Hayward. "It is only I."

"Headmaster, forgive us." Braxton said, his voice becoming formal as he lowered his wand.

"Nonsense. Come and sit with me." He said, motioning to the empty tea cups next to him at the table.

Willa sheathed her wand and followed Braxton across the carriage.

"Mr. Bagshot, please, cover yourself up. You are indecent." Headmaster Hayward said, handing him a tunic that he had transfigured from one of the seat cushions.

Willa let out a giggle and Braxton shot her a look after his head was through the top opening of the tunic. She ignored him, sitting at one of the settings now lit by a charm from the headmaster.

"I always find a nice cup of tea will help me through a bout of insomnia or a plague of night terrors. Just add a dash of sleeping draught, yes." He said as he swished his wand gracefully to pour their tea. "Sugar or cream?"

"Both, please." Braxton replied.

"Just black, thank you." Willa replied.

Their eyes met for a second, both wordlessly mocking the others' tea preference.

"Now, imagine my surprise that with a carriage full of Slytherins and a Gryffindor, it is the Ravenclaw causing so much trouble for everyone." Headmaster Hayward smiled and gave a little laugh. "Honestly, I thought you two would be most likely to break the rules, but after witnessing your tête-a-tête, I fear I have misjudged the both of you."

Braxton and Willa sipped their tea, unsure what to say.

"In fact, I now feel certain you two are the most prepared for what this tournament has to offer." He smiled at them both. "Now as for Miss Avery and Mr. Malfoy occupying your sleeping quarters, Mr. Bagshot, let me ask you both this."

He paused to sip some tea before continuing, "Which of the two would you rather be disallowed from entering the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Quintus." Braxton said without hesitation.

"What? No, neither." Willa protested. "Both or neither should be permitted to enter. The punishment must fit the crime, and both are participant."

"And what of Mr. Bagshot entering the female bunks in his state of undress? That not only broke the rules but jeopardized all three remaining ladies' reputations. Should he be disallowed as well, Miss Gamp?"

"Braxton had little option but to leave his bunk. Perhaps he could have given it more thought, but he did not have much time to think." She reasoned. "Catherine and Quintus made active choices. Still, I do not think any of them should be disallowed."

Braxton stayed silent, but was relieved Willa supported him.

"You would by default be the Hogwarts champion." Headmaster Hayward noted.

"If breaking rules on this carriage is what determines one unworthy, then the Goblet of Fire shall choose me regardless." Willa stated. "Is it not preferable to all our consciences to allow the unbiased object to make the judgments of worth?"

"Well said, Miss Gamp." He smiled with a hint of pride. "Now, back to bed for you, and Mr. Bagshot, you can wait here until I have returned Miss Avery to her assigned bunk."

"Yes, sir." Braxton said. He looked at Willa and said, "Goodnight."

She stood and nodded to them both, saying "Goodnight," as she drifted back to her bunk. The sleeping potion's effects began as she tucked in, and she was out in seconds.

* * *

Eight o'clock came early for four of the six students. The carriage had already left England a couple hours prior and was into Normandy, just north of Caen, by the time everyone sat for breakfast. Braxton and Willa were determined to avoid eye contact so they would not laugh, and thus Willa ensured she sat between him and Elnath, and across from Catherine, who was flanked by Quintus and her little sister. Thankfully Elnath and Charlotte appeared to remain unaware of the prior evening's events.

Catherine wore a permanent shade of shame in her cheeks, which Willa assumed was only worsened from her empath abilities, especially given how self-satisfied Quintus appeared. His apparent behavior made Willa question how much she should be protecting him, and she debated relaying his activity to Septimus so at least he would have the opportunity to discipline him appropriately.

This momentary debate concluded the same way it always did, with Willa deciding it was better not to interfere on these matters just yet. Beyond that, it was probable Headmaster Hayward would report their misbehavior to their parental figures as part of his duties, and this reminded her that they all were still children in the world's eyes. She did not feel like a child though.

The Headmaster sat at the head of the table and appeared entirely unfazed by all of it. The only difference in his behavior, Willa noted, was that he paid more attention to her needs. Her glass always full, her need for seconds always prompted. She decided the headmaster now felt she was going to be their champion, so he better get on her good side so they could win the whole thing.

"Were you laughing last night?" Elnath asked Willa as she buttered her scone.

"No? I slept all night." Willa lied.

"Strange. I swore I woke up and heard you laughing with Quintus in the common room." She said low enough only Willa and Braxton could hear.

"You must have dreamed it." Willa teased.

Braxton failed to stifle a laugh at this and had to turn it into a cough. Willa clapped him on the back a few times as he pretended to have swallowed his drink wrong.

"Mr. Bagshot, Professor Albion tells me you are a proficient pianist and violinist. Why did you not pursue Muggle Music as an extracurricular this year?" Headmaster Hayward asked.

"Oh, I did not think I would have time with the tournament, sir." He replied, blushing slightly at the acknowledgment of his talent.

"Nor did Miss Gamp, but she still signed up for it. I had the pleasure of hearing her play a piece she composed just last week. Quite the talent, Miss Gamp." Headmaster Hayward said. "Did you train at Ilvermorny?"

"Thank you, sir, and no, not exactly. Ilvermorny did not offer any No-Maj related curriculum. I learned from various No-Maj neighbors in America." She replied.

Everyone looked her, shocked.

"I did not realize that." Elnath said.

Willa shrugged. Her father had required she and Ciaran both spend ample time with No-Majs in America to better integrate the Gamps into their society so he could more easily root out the scourers among them.

"We should play duets sometime." Braxton said.

 _We already have._ Willa thought, but said, "I would love that."

They shared a smile, finally able to look at one another without risk of laughter. At least until Quintus chirped into the conversation with, "Miss Avery is also a very talented musician."

Braxton and Willa immediately turned to find he was giving Catherine a look of genuine admiration.

"Oh, and tell us, what do you play?" Braxton asked innocently enough before adding, "The flute?"

Elnath let out a snicker, finding Braxton Bagshot delightfully hilarious for the first time ever, and Willa kicked both her cousin and Braxton under the table. Charlotte seemed confused by Elnath's laugh, giving a small smile herself in an attempt to fit into the conversation. Quintus did not bother to fix Braxton with a glare, and continued to look at Catherine to see if she required his support.

Finally Catherine responded, ignoring Braxton's crass joke entirely, "No, I am in the Toad Chorus."

"Ah, a fine endeavor." Headmaster Hayward said. "A shame you have to miss the Halloween performance, however I believe you all will find the music program at Beauxbatons extraordinary."

"I hear their alchemy coursework far surpasses all the other schools. And that the Flamel Fountain contains an elixir of life?" Braxton said, which drew a surprised look from Elnath who then eagerly looked to Headmaster Hayward for his answer.

"Oh yes, second only to Uagadou. As for the fountain, in fact all the water at Beauxbatons contains restorative properties. During the summer the school becomes a popular destination for its baths." The headmaster explained.

"Do you know if Mr. Nicholas Flamel is teaching this semester?" Elnath asked.

Headmaster Hayward smiled warmly at her and said, "Yes, I confirmed that was indeed the case at Professor Hipworth's prompting on your behalf."

"Thank you. He is a most extraordinary alchemist. I have read all of his books." Elnath stated.

"Yes, I enjoyed them all myself over the years. He is a fine man, too. I believe you will enjoy learning from him, Miss Black." He said.

Elnath beamed, and Willa again felt quite glad for inviting her. Even if she did not make champion, at least Elnath's education and connections would vastly improve.

* * *

"Come and see the mountains!" Charlotte exclaimed from her spot by the window nearly eight hours later. Willa and Catherine both went to her to look. The pink of sunset illuminated the white caps of the Pyrenees' ragged peaks in a dreamlike way.

"Beautiful," Catherine murmured, resting her head lovingly on top of her little sister's shoulder.

"The mountains by Ilvermorny are nothing like this, much gentler." Willa mused.

Headmaster Hayward ushered everyone to sit then, as they began their descent into Beauxbatons. Willa could still see outside from her seat beside Elnath, and the cousins were not the only ones who let forth a gasp of delight as the Palace of Beauxbatons came into view. The edifice's white marble walls reflected pink and stood in a splendid symmetry against the vast gardens. Flamel Fountain danced in the soft light, larger than any of them expected it to be, and Elnath gripped Willa's hand with excitement.

"I have never seen such splendor." She whispered and Willa gave her cousin's hand a squeeze.

This view turned out to be the back of the palace. Their carriage landed shortly after on a drive leading up to the eastern-facing front, the magnificent façade of which loomed in shadow, backlit by the setting sun.

A small group was present when their carriage pulled up to the front entryway of the palace. The Beauxbatons students, in their matching powder blue robes, appeared as immaculate and beautiful as the palace they stood before. One of the male students came to help Headmaster Hayward out of the carriage and then offered assistance to the Hogwarts students. Their group of six followed at a polite distance behind the headmaster, who was now being greeted in French by Headmistress Lestrange. As promised, the entirety of conversation flowed in French from that moment on.

"Virgil! How good to see you!" the dark-skinned woman said in a commanding tone that Willa assumed was meant to be polite. It reminded her of Uncle Castor.

"Delphine, always a pleasure." Headmaster Hayward replied in perfect French, taking her hand and bowing to kiss it. "We seem to have arrived at a most beautiful time of day. The palace looks even more resplendent than the last time I was here."

"Ah, but you flatter me!" she laughed, then leaned closer to add, "Which is more than Ragnar is willing to do."

"He has arrived then?"

"Yes, the Durmstrang ship is in the glacial lake and his delegation inside being settled already. He brought only male students again." She said with a roll of the eyes.

"Thank you for hosting, this year especially." Headmaster Hayward said.

Willa sensed an underlying judgment in his statement, which one of the Beauxbatons students seemed to notice as well. A female, dark-skinned like the headmistress, who looked between the two authority figures uneasily before noticing Willa watched her. The girl produced a charismatic smile upon meeting her eye and Willa's heartbeat increased in tempo. She strengthened her occlumency, finding her thoughts immediately migrated to Septimus, and realized she found herself attracted to this girl.

"The school is perfectly safe, as you can see, and I have assigned each of your students a host to help them acclimate while they are here." Headmistress Lestrange replied and then snapped her fingers.

At this marker, six of the students sprang into action, including the girl who had smiled at Willa a moment ago. Before Willa could process it, the girl stood before her featuring that smile again and dazzling brown eyes. A classically beautiful girl of olive complexion and a sheet of glossy brown hair stood before Elnath.

"I am Hélène Lestrange and this is Penelope García Gonzalez. We have been assigned to you both." The girl before Willa said in French. "You are Wilhelmina Gamp, correct?"

Willa nodded, unable to speak as her throat was too dry.

"You are Mademoiselle Elnath Black?" Penelope asked Elnath.

"Yes, nice to meet you." Elnath replied in French with a curtsy.

"Come, we will show you where you will be staying while you are here." Hélène said brightly, then spun around and strode gracefully towards the palace doors. Penelope gave Elnath a friendly smile, turning with the same grace, and the Hogwarts girls hurried to keep up with their hosts.

The palace's entry hall gleamed in white marble, another wide hallway passing through it just before it ended at a massive and intricate oblong staircase.

"The ceilings depict the history of Beauxbatons," Hélène explained, pausing at the hallways' intersection so the girls could look up and take in the murals. "The palace is a rectangle, as you saw coming in, with a central tower and courtyard. The wider downstairs hallways serve as meeting and artistic spaces, the sculpture hall that way and the music hall that way."

Willa and Elnath followed her gestures to see an endless display of sculptures down the hall to the right and an assortment of Muggle and magical musical instruments to their left.

"This is considered the East Wing, though some call it the Entry Wing. The very opposite side of the palace is the West Wing, which features the banquet hall and ballroom. The South Wing is the dining hall and the North Wing is the hospital and baths." Hélène explained then continued towards the staircase.

As they climbed, there was a smaller hallway leading off the first landing, halfway between the first and second stories. "That leads to the Central Tower, which houses the library and the observatory on top. The owlery is in a smaller turret off the central one." Penelope explained as they continued to the second floor.

Her French was slightly accented, so Elnath asked, "Where are you from?"

"Segovia, Spain, and you?" Penelope smiled.

"Oxfordshire, near London." Elnath replied.

"Your French is beautiful." Penelope said and Elnath blushed her thanks.

"And you are from Dublin, Wilhelmina?" Hélène asked.

"Oh, yes, though I was most recently living in Boston." Willa replied in her Creole accented French.

"Not New Orleans?" Hélène laughed. "Such an accent!"

"It is where I learned French." Willa shrugged. "How did you know I am from Dublin?"

"My father is Marcellus Lestrange, the editor of _Le Sorcier de Paris_. I know everyone." Hélène said simply. She started them towards the south, down the narrower hallway of the second floor before turning to face Willa again to add, "I am a great admirer of your father!"

"Oh, how so?" Willa asked. Her unexpected attraction to Hélène immediately dissipated.

Hélène breathed deeply, getting lost in her own world a moment before responding, "His work as an auror and then hunting the scourers in the Americas. He is legend here in France."

Elnath eyed her cousin to make sure she was all right, but Willa laughed easily, "I assure you he is only a man."

Hélène giggled and turned back front, continuing the tour, "The classrooms are throughout this floor. Each corner's tower houses our living quarters. The Southeast Tower is faculty only, the Southwest is where we live, Northeast is where they put all the Durmstrang boys and one of yours, and the Northwest is where Penelope's fiancé lives."

"Fiancé?" Elnath asked with excitement.

"Yes, he asked me just this summer." Penelope was all smiles. "Xabier Ibarra Zabala."

"The Chaser for the Spanish national team?" Elnath gaped. Xabier Ibarra Zabala was so famous that even she had heard of him despite her lack of interest in Quidditch.

Penelope nodded.

They arrived at the Southwest Tower and Hélène paused in front of a painting of fluttering blue butterflies inside the spiral staircase. "Is everyone inside the base?"

She saw they were and said to the painting, "Il va pleuvoir aujourd'hui."

The butterflies swarmed from the painting upwards and the entire staircase spun around them in a whirl of white marble and blue wings. When it stopped, a door stood where the painting had been before, which Hélène opened and led them through.

"Welcome home!" she said.

They were in a cozy, circular sitting room with two couches and two arm chairs, all upholstered in an azure and cream striping. Four blue doors stood within the cream papered walls of the circle. The two rightmost doors were blank, the far left one featured a gilded she-wolf emblem, and the door next to that a gilded raven emblem.

"Those two are your rooms. They are identical, each like a flower petal." Penelope pointed to the two blank doors. "Your things should be up by now, if you wanted to freshen up for dinner."

Each bedroom had a single window cut into the marble, and featured a double bed, writing desk, wardrobe, and full-length mirror. Willa's trunk sat at the foot of the bed, her owl set on top of it. She pulled Galanta out of her cage and went to the window to show her the view. It was majestic, with Flamel Fountain and the gardens in the foreground and the final rays of sun setting behind the Pyrenees in the distance. Galanta let out a quiet hoot and Willa smiled, "I know, girl. Beauxbatons already proves itself more beautiful than Hogwarts and Ilvermorny."


	14. Coupe de Feu

**Chapter 14 – Coupe de Feu**

When the four girls left their dorm to go to dinner, they were only one flight up in the turret, and Willa wondered how it worked if multiple dorms were exiting at once. Hélène led them down the west hallway, the opposite direction of how they came, to a less ornate and more functional stairwell that led down to the West Wing.

Hélène and Penelope greeted everyone they passed by name then Hélène passed on some defining information about the person. Marta Villanueva Vidente from Palencia who excelled in Divination. Tanguy Martens from Ghent who was rumored to have brought a Tebo as a pet this year, but as it chooses to remain invisible on school grounds there is no proof. Claudine Rosier from Bordeaux who played Keeper for one of the school's Quidditch teams. Giuseppe Vicario, a Muggle-born from Vinci, who was kicked out of a prestigious Muggle art school at age nine for being possessed by a demon. In actuality, his paintings were magical and thus their subjects moved. Thankfully when his parents sent him for exorcism, the Italian City-States Council of Magic intervened and moved him to Beauxbatons a couple of years early.

They passed a group of girls congregated on the stairs whose laughs were melodic and almost hypnotic. These girls only said hello to Penelope and gave Elnath and Willa polite nods.

Hélène let out a scoff after they reached the bottom of the stairwell, "So rude! I cannot believe they even let those Veela-bloods into this school. They are not even human!"

"Hélène truly dislikes them because they are her only actual competition for affection in the school." Penelope whispered to Willa and Elnath with a playful smile.

"Hardly! It is not even real affection they gain." Hélène protested.

Both Willa and Elnath knew of the veela and how their natural state was one of seduction, but had never encountered one.

"I thought the veela, similar to merfolk or centaurs, did not possess magical abilities?" Elnath asked as their hosts turned them around to exit the building into the central courtyard and started them across it to the South Wing's interior entrance where the dining hall was located.

"They do not, but they are far more practical for wizards to mate with than merfolk or centaurs." Penelope explained. "Most of the veela blood here are third generation, though watch out for Bastien Saint-Claude. He is second generation and embarrassingly lethal."

Just before they entered the dining hall, two males approached them.

"Xabi, hello!" Penelope said brightly. The tall, muscular brunette kissed her on the lips. Penelope quickly gestured to Elnath and Willa saying, "May I present Mademoiselle Elnath Black and Mademoiselle Wilhelmina Gamp from the Hogwarts delegation. Elnath and Wilhelmina, this is Señor Xabier Ibarra Zabala and his best friend Monsieur Patrice Fleury."

Both boys greeted them with a bow as they reached for their hands to kiss. Patrice was far less attractive than Xabier, with a broad forehead and slightly askew nose. He had an odd scar on his left cheek that almost looked like a dimple. His eyes were a cool gray and his thick lips seemed to be in a permanent pout. By contrast, Xabier's features were symmetrical and his golden-brown eyes full of light. His thick, dark eyebrows gave him a mature look, making him appear aged twenty-one rather than eighteen.

Still, as the group entered the dining hall, both boys moved with the same ease of grace as Penelope and Hélène, and Willa whispered to Elnath in English, "Do you think grace is a Beauxbatons requirement?"

Elnath giggled and said, "If so, I do not mind it one bit."

The walls of the dining hall were lined with wood to absorb the bulk of the room's chattering noise. It was necessary given the amount of students the school hosted, double that of Hogwarts at a glance. Eight long tables spread throughout the hall in four rows of two, with a pair of smaller faculty tables perpendicular the student tables at the center, dividing the room in half. Like the rest of the palace, the dining hall was lit by massive crystal chandeliers.

Willa could not locate Braxton in the crowd, but Headmaster Hayward caught her eye from the faculty tables and gave her a friendly nod. Willa returned it, and he looked back to a scowling gentleman in formal robes long out of fashion. The man's dark hair was streaked with gray and he looked vaguely familiar to Willa.

"That is Monsieur Droit." Hélène whispered to Willa. "He is head of Magical Law Enforcement and reports to Ministre Lavoie, but rumor is he is vying for the Supreme Mugwump position in the International Confederation of Wizards. He comes from an old magical lineage. He must be here to formally open the tournament."

"Yes, I believe my father had him over once when we lived in Baltimore." Willa said with a nod as she recounted why he looked familiar to her. "It was impossible to keep up with every diplomat he entertained."

"I understand completely. That is how it is at my house, too." Hélène laughed and their group settled into a table at the far end of the hall.

Willa noticed only the tables in their row had wine glasses.

"Yes, they serve wine for fourth years and up only. The younger students must sit closer to the faculty tables." Penelope explained at her inquiry. It had already been established she, Hélène, Xabier and Patrice were all seventh years.

Willa saw Charlotte Avery laughing with a girl who appeared her age at the table next to them, closer to the faculty. Catherine was not with her, however, and she wondered how their age difference affected their experience here.

A moment later, Headmistress Lestrange stood and the dining hall fell immediately silent.

"Tonight marks an exciting day for Beauxbatons, as we begin the Triwizard Tournament. First, will all the delegates from Hogwarts and Durmstrang stand so we might properly welcome you."

The eleven foreigners stood and Willa finally could see Braxton. He stood all the way across the room beside a blond Durmstrang student with as imposingly athletic a build as Xabier who, by Willa's quick comparison now, was easily the most attractive of the Durmstrang males. The Beauxbatons students all clapped politely until Headmistress Lestrange motioned for the delegates to sit.

"Now, I must introduce the two schools' fearless leaders, Headmaster Hayward of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she paused for him to stand and give a bow to both sides of the crowd. "And Headmaster Kolvargson of Durmstrang Institute."

Headmaster Kolvargson was a burly man with long white hair and beard, and ice blue eyes that darted around so quickly it made Willa uneasy. He appeared to trust nothing but smiled broadly as he bowed to the crowd.

"Without further ado, I introduce Monsieur Purcell Droit of le Ministère." Headmistress Lestrange finished and sat back down as M. Droit stood.

"Thank you, Headmistress Lestrange. It is my honor to be here among such talent. My confidence in France and Europe's future only grows in seeing all of your bright minds here." He began in a sycophantic tone. "While the Muggle world rages war amongst each other, the superior tradition of European cooperation and alliance continues in the Wizarding world this year as we open the 1792 Triwizard Tournament tonight. This year marks a special occasion for the tournament, as it is 100 years since the International Statute of Secrecy went into effect, shielding all of us from the Muggles so we might prosper into the bright witches and wizards I see here today."

He paused here as though for applause, but no one made a sound, too shocked he would bring up the Muggle war at this moment. He gave an uncomfortable smile, and hurriedly continued, "The tournament features three tasks that each school's Champion must complete and be judged on. The panel will consist of myself and the three schools' heads. Each task has been designed to exemplify the skills which Beauxbatons considers the upmost importance for any truly gifted wizard or witch. They will test each Champion's creativity, ingenuity, determination, and, of course, magical skill. Above all else, a Champion must possess a strong moral fiber."

There was a shuffling and some murmurs as M. Lierre, the palace caretaker, brought forth a jewel-encrusted wooden chest to the faculty table, placing it directly in front of Headmistress Lestrange. She pulled out her ebony wand and tapped the chest three times. The lid creaked open and M. Droit continued, "As with every tournament, the Champions will be selected by the unbiased judge, le Coupe de Feu."

Headmistress Lestrange pulled a worn wooden goblet from the chest, blue-white flames danced from its basin all the way to the brim. She smiled proudly as she placed it on the marble pedestal between the two faculty tables, the dead center of the room, for all the students to see. A delighted murmur went up from the crowd.

"To enter as Champion, one simply writes their name and school on a piece of parchment and places it into the flames. Champions will be determined tomorrow night at the Halloween Feast. Headmistress Lestrange will move the Coupe de Feu into the banquet hall tonight, and those wishing to enter the tournament will have until five o'clock tomorrow evening to do so." M. Droit continued. He took a deep breath, looking at both sides of the room, in particular the younger students, before he said, "While there is no age limit for entry, I remind you by entering the tournament, you submit to a binding magical contract that cannot be broken. If selected Champion, you must compete in the tournament's entirety, no matter the personal dangers."

An anxious murmur filled the tables of the younger students. Finally, M. Droit gave a bright smile unbefitting of his face.

"In addition to competing for honor and glory," he said. "I am pleased to announce the winner will receive a greater monetary prize than ever before due to a generous decision on part of Ministre Lavoie. The fiscal reward this year will be a sum of 300 Galleons. Good luck."

He sat and a delighted buzz rose from the crowd. Headmistress Lestrange clinked her wine glass two times and the hall's plates and glasses all became filled with food and drink.

"You both will be entering?" Penelope asked Elnath and Willa as she spooned some bouillabaisse onto her dish.

"No, only Willa." Elnath said. "I am merely here for moral support."

"And a specific man." Willa smiled at her mischievously.

"Yes," Elnath grinned and asked, "Which is Professor Nicholas Flamel?"

"Oh, the eldest looking one." Patrice replied, pointing to a frail, pasty skinned man with ghostly white hair.

"Are you interested in alchemy, Mlle. Black?" Xabier asked in a friendly tone.

"Yes, and potioneering." Elnath nodded then asked the group, "Will you all be entering?"

"Not at all, no." Penelope laughed. "Xabi will be, and Hélène."

"Not you?" Elnath asked Patrice.

"No, I fear I lack the strong moral fiber required for entry." Patrice grinned and Elnath laughed. Patrice drank some wine and added, "I much prefer to watch others do daft and dangerous things for money."

"300 Galleons is quite the sum!" Xabier inserted.

"Not that any of us need the money." Hélène shrugged then eyed Willa's ring. "That emerald alone must have cost your father at least 300 Galleons."

"Oh, it is not from my father." Willa blushed.

"Oh, really?" Hélène perked up, leaning in for more details.

"It was a birthday gift from the man I am attached to." Willa explained.

"The man? What is name?" Hélène pressed.

"His name is Percival." Willa replied and drank some wine to indicate that was all she had to say on the topic.

"Does he have a surname?" Hélène asked, looking between Willa and Elnath.

"Do not look at me. I know little beyond what you have learned just now." Elnath laughed and glanced at her cousin. "Willa is very mysterious about her attachment."

"Surely your parents must know him?" Hélène breathed out as her entire physique brightened. A mysterious suitor with incredible wealth was precisely the thing she thrived on.

"They know him, yes." Willa said, and added quite specifically to Hélène, "They do not know we are attached yet, however, and I would like to keep it that way."

"I will divulge nothing. It is not as though I even know your parents." Hélène laughed.

"What about you, Elnath?" Penelope said, "Are you attached to anyone?"

"No." Elnath said flatly. She looked at Professor Flamel and added, "I am very focused on my studies this year."

* * *

The next day, the four girls sat watching the Coupe de Feu entries from one of the better positioned tables set up around the perimeter of the banquet hall. The goblet and its pedestal had been moved to the center of the large, west-facing room, which with its black and white checkered marble flooring and decadent view of Flamel Fountain, was far more attractive a setting.

Halloween was considered a full holiday at Beauxbatons, so there were no classes that Wednesday, and they would resume the next day for everyone. The afternoon was to feature the eagerly anticipated Halloween art show in the sculpture hall, followed by the holiday concert in the music hall. Willa wondered how the performances would compare to what she had experienced so far at Hogwarts, more specifically how her and Braxton's skills would stack up against this renowned music program.

The morning had been diverting thus far, as Penelope and Hélène proved popular for good reason. Both continued to be generous with themselves, welcoming, kind, and easy to converse with. They introduced Willa and Elnath to nearly every person who came into the banquet hall, which was most of the student population of Beauxbatons.

Both Willa and Hélène had entered their names in the goblet when they first arrived in the Hall, and Hélène admitted to Willa as they walked back to the applause of Penelope and Elnath she felt less of a thrill than she expected having entered the tournament. Willa agreed it lacked the emotion she anticipated, in truth though she had not anticipated any emotion surrounding entry or even being selected as Champion, should that occur.

As they awaited the arrival of Xabi, Braxton entered the Hall alongside the boy he had sat with at dinner. Hélène leaned closer to their group to ask somewhat suggestively, "Who is that?"

"He is with Durmstrang, but I do not know who he is." Willa replied.

"No, the other one." Hélène clarified. "The more attractive one. Is he not from Hogwarts?"

"Braxton?" Elnath laughed and rolled her eyes. "Why does everyone find him attractive!"

"He is handsome, they both are." Penelope interjected. "Why do you think otherwise?"

"Yes, dear cousin, why do you find Braxton so intolerable?" Willa smiled playfully, though she had wondered this for some time.

Elnath stared between the three girls. With a huff she declared, "I just do!"

Willa laughed to ease Elnath's embarrassment and said, "Perfectly fair to feel that way. Besides, it removes you from the competition, which I am sure Hélène appreciates."

"Hélène always attains whomever she wants regardless of competition." Penelope teased, earning herself a reproachful glare from Hélène. Penelope smiled smugly at her best friend.

"Come, I am friends with Braxton. I will introduce you." Willa said to Hélène.

"How close of friends?" she asked.

"Quite close," Willa said easily.

"Is it…? I do not wish to intrude on anything." Hélène asked, trailing off to imply a romantic relationship.

"Not at all!" Willa laughed. "No, he is like a brother to me. Besides, you already know I am attached to someone."

"Being attached is not precisely a deterrent here in France." Hélène said and stood. "But if this Braxton is of no romantic interest to you, let us be introduced. Then we can solve who the Durmstrang boy is as well."

The two linked arms, as if longtime friends, and crossed the room. Braxton met Willa's eyes as they approached and he gave her a wave. Already he seemed more relaxed here at Beauxbatons than he did in Hogwarts.

"Good afternoon," he said to her as they arrived.

"Here to put your name in the Coupe de Feu?" Willa asked him.

"We are, yes." Braxton said and the Durmstrang boy smiled to confirm he was the other part of 'we'.

"This is Mlle. Hélène Lestrange." Willa said. "Hélène, this is Mr. Braxton Bagshot."

She curtsied and he bowed his head.

"A pleasure," Hélène said, as though it were not routine a greeting at all, but in fact a true pleasure to be meeting Braxton. Willa felt somewhat uncomfortable by this, but she could not determine why.

"Indeed, it is for me as well." Braxton smiled broadly, his eyes coming to life. It was then Willa realized what she felt was gnawing jealousy. She did not want to share Braxton with Hélène, just as she had not wanted to share Ciaran with Opala.

"Am I so pleasurable to meet?" Hélène laughed breezily, accustomed to male flattery the way Willa and Elnath both were.

"That is to be determined, I suppose." Braxton grinned before adding, "Truly though, I admire your father's work with the paper. It is honor to meet his daughter."

Willa stared at him blankly. Since when did Braxton read _Le Sorcier de Paris_? Upon seeing her look, he threw at her, "What? You did not think I would prepare for France?"

"I said nothing." Willa protested, holding her hands up in innocence.

"Hmf," Braxton grunted.

"And who is your friend, Mr. Bagshot?" Hélène prompted, moving the conversation along.

"Oh yes, this is Mr. Bertok Grindelwald of Durmstrang Institute. We are roommates in the Northeast Tower." Braxton explained. "Bertok, this is Miss Wilhelmina Gamp and, as you heard, Mlle. Hélène Lestrange."

Bertok inclined his head to both girls, who curtsied.

"Wilhelmina, such a lovely name. It is ' _little William_ ,' yes?" he said to Willa, his French imperfect and his accent strong.

"Yes, I am named for my great-grandfather, Ulick Gamp. Ulick is the Irish form of William." Willa explained.

"Ulick Gamp? The first Minister of Magic for Britain?" Bertok said, clearly impressed.

"Yes," Willa smiled and offered nothing more.

"Willa's father is Ardan Gamp." Hélène said. When this garnered no response from Bertok she added, "He is very famous in France."

Bertok nodded politely, clearly having no idea of Willa's father's identity. Something Willa was quite grateful for, and she moved the conversation away from that topic by asking Bertok, "Your personal name is Hungarian, is it not?"

"Yes, I am from Hungary." He nodded, his smile lighting up his face.

"Really? You do not look Hungarian." Hélène remarked playfully.

"Oh, please tell me, how does a Hungarian look, Mlle. Lestrange?" Bertok replied, his face unreadable. Willa noticed Braxton give a sly smile, so she determined this was Bertok's sense of humor.

"Less attractive than you, M. Grindelwald." Hélène replied, her brown eyes vivid as she kept his gaze.

Bertok did not look away from her and did not react with any expression at all. Instead he merely stated, "I see."

Willa and Braxton shared an amused look for a brief moment and she felt the warmth of their familiarity rise within her. The gross pang of jealousy subsided immediately with this private exchange.

"We should let you two enter your names into the goblet." Willa said after a moment.

"Yes, best of luck." Hélène said, giving both boys a curtsy before she turned to lead Willa back to their table.

"Thank you," Braxton said as they went, and Willa noticed he elbowed Bertok playfully after he thought she was not looking.

"I thought you were inclined towards Braxton?" Willa whispered to Hélène once they were far enough away not to be overheard.

"I had a change of heart once we arrived." Hélène smiled sweetly.

"Nothing to do with Braxton mentioning your father then?" Willa pressed.

Hélène hesitated, looking around a moment before continuing in a hushed tone, "I merely wish to be judged on my own merits and to make my own name for myself, and not constantly live in the shadow of my father."

"That I fully understand." Willa said. "More than you know."

"But your father is so popular?" Hélène asked, baffled at Willa's tone. "France loves him."

"Exactly," Willa said, falling into her usual habits in presenting her family positively. "But your father is popular, too. I mean that I wish to be known not as Ardan Gamp's daughter, but as Wilhelmina. Just as you wish to be known as Hélène, not Marcellus Lestrange's daughter."

Hélène nodded a few times before she smiled warmly at Willa and linking their arms again, "I am glad I was paired as your host."

Willa smiled back and they looked to see Xabier and Patrice had arrived. Patrice sat beside Elnath, who politely engaged in conversation with him.

"Watch her find _him_ attractive." Hélène murmured with a giggle to Willa.

While Patrice did not possess the same obvious handsomeness as Xabier, or Bertok and Braxton for that matter, Willa recounted this may well indeed be Elnath's type. Apart from Grogan Stump, of course, who, like Septimus, certainly held all three qualities of beauty, brains, and brawn.

Willa looked again at her cousin to determine any emotion on the matter of Patrice, but Elnath was impossible to read. If anything, she appeared bored with the entire day.

"How was the introduction? It seemed to go well." Penelope said brightly.

"I felt it went quite well for Bertok Grindelwald." Willa said.

"Oh yes, I rather agree." Hélène said with a pleased smile.

"On your way to breaking more hearts, I see." Patrice said before adding to Willa, "She will corrupt you to her malicious ways if you are not careful."

"Ah, but I am incorruptible, you see." Willa joked.

"Her moral fiber is strong." Elnath agreed with a smirk.

Once the group's laughter died down, Xabi stood and announced he was going to put his name in the goblet.

"Best of luck, darling!" Penelope said and he leaned down to kiss her once briefly.

He marched to the Coupe de Feu with every eye in the crowded banquet hall on him. He held up the parchment with his name on it and called out to the eager crowd, "What do you all think? Should I enter?"

"Yes!" half the crowd shouted back with laughs. Someone let out a whistle.

Xabi spun around, his winning smile on as he cried out, "I cannot hear you! Should I enter, what say you?"

"Yes!" everyone cried with amusement. Penelope appeared delighted with his show and led the wild applause once Xabi's parchment was consumed by the blue-white flames.

Before Xabi could return to them, Quintus and Catherine approached the goblet to enter their names. He greeted them warmly, speaking at a level too quiet for the group to hear, then made a gesture as if to wish them both luck before returning to the group.

"Who were they?" Penelope asked Xabi once he was back at the table.

"More Hogwarts delegates. Quintus Malfoy and Catherine Avery." Xabi explained.

"Sorry, I did not realize you wondered." Elnath said to Penelope. "Otherwise I would have explained."

Penelope smiled and shook her head to indicate she was not offended.

"That is Septimus Malfoy's son?" Hélène guffawed. "He looks nothing like his father."

"Oh, when have you seen Mr. Malfoy?" Willa asked, trying not to seem overly interested.

"Several times. My father has to entertain him for work due to his position in the British Ministry." She explained. "Quintus' mother must have been very unfortunate looking. I pity the girl who will have to marry him for his money. Can you imagine being attached to him?"

Willa glanced at Elnath to see how she was faring with so much commentary on Quintus. Elnath locked eyes with her a moment, but her expression gave nothing away. They would need to talk about this later, Willa realized. She, however, needed to dig deeper on the subject of Septimus to fully understand his reputation here. He had noted Marcellus Lestrange's loyalties remained undetermined by Vincent Saint-Just and himself, but perhaps the man's daughter would divulge clearer details.

"You must find Mr. Malfoy attractive, then. I have to ask if his is one of the many hearts you have broken?" Willa asked with a playful smile. She had no doubts the answer would be no.

Hélène laughed loudly and said, "How rich. That is too funny."

Willa laughed as well, albeit quieter, to mask her annoyance at the topic of Septimus Malfoy's heart being funny to anyone when it was so serious a topic for herself.

"Tell me, why do you find it so funny?" Elnath asked Hélène, dangerously close to reaching her tolerance threshold with this girl.

Hélène's look grew dark as she said to Elnath, "The way I hear it, the man has no heart to break."

Willa turned away, finding Braxton by accident across the room. He was laughing at Bertok's joke with some other Durmstrang students, all wearing their deep bloodred robes. She played with her emerald ring a moment, wishing she was with them, not sitting here subjected to vitriol regarding Septimus.

"Hélène," Willa said, standing. "I need to tell you something, a secret."

Hélène smiled at her questioningly, but obliged, stepping away from the group to where Willa had moved.

Willa leaned close to her and whispered, "I need you to understand if you break Braxton's heart, I will kill you."

Hélène looked at Willa wide-eyed, gauging how serious she was being. Willa's expression did not lighten. Hélène nodded and said with genuineness, "I see now what you meant earlier when you said he was like a brother. I feel the same towards my brothers. You have my word I will not wound Braxton."

When they returned to the group, Elnath stood and said to Willa, "Come and take a turn around the room with me, cousin. I wish to meet this Mr. Grindelwald."

Willa nodded and the cousins smiled goodbye at the group before taking a slow walk around the inside perimeter of the banquet hall so they were on display to all, but in total confidence. To be further cautious, Willa cast praeligo, and Elnath began to talk in Parseltongue.

"What do you think of Patrice?" she asked first.

"I have no opinion on him yet." Willa admitted. "What do you think of him?"

"He is nice so far. I like that he does not play into Hélène's ego at all."

"All three seem not to. They all appear close-knit in that way." Willa agreed.

"What secret did you tell Hélène? I do not trust her, and I did not think you would either."

"I do not trust her in the least. She already proves herself untrustworthy in the amount of gossip she has shared. Penelope I am more willing to lend a chance to, but her friendship with Hélène does call her judgement into question." Willa said.

"True, but Hélène is very well connected. It is possible their friendship stems from that. I am inclined to give Penelope a chance to prove her trustworthiness. Her only steadfast loyalties seem to lie with Xabier." Elnath said.

"The secret was not a secret at all, by the way." Willa said. "I threatened to kill her if she hurt Braxton."

"To kill her? Did she think you were serious?" Elnath asked, her tone a mixture of shock and amusement.

"She seemed to, yes." Willa laughed lightly. "Still, Braxton is far too naïve for her. She would consume him in one outing."

"You, dear cousin, do not know Braxton as I do." Elnath chided. "He was quite the ladies' man before his family's tragedy. He had this female-only fan club for quidditch, a harem in my opinion, who all pampered him with attention and gifts. Then there were the girls from music. He is quite gifted, as the Headmaster mentioned on our flight here, and every girl clamored to be his chosen composition."

Elnath was rolling her eyes so much she could not continue talking, so Willa was forced to ask for clarification of what "chosen composition" meant, remembering Arlo had used the phrase in the Room of Requirement.

"He would choose a girl each month to compose a song for, then play it at a private recital in the music room." Elnath said. She made an expression as if she had eaten something foul and said, "The whole thing was so gross."

"Why, that sounds fun?" Willa said.

"He has no loyalty. Every month was a different girl. Surely the recitals were private for a reason. I doubt he could keep track of them all." Elnath shrugged.

"Why are you only telling me all of this now when I have been friends with him for a month? When, according to you, people were gossiping about us?" Willa asked.

"Because he is so different now. It did not seem relevant at all." Elnath shrugged. "But rest assured, he can handle Hélène."

They arrived at Braxton and Bertok a few strides later and Willa removed the charm muffling their conversation. The Durmstrang boys and Braxton were speaking in English, though Bertok shifted to his unsteady French to greet the approaching girls.

"Hello again, Miss Gamp." Bertok said, then looked at Elnath and gave a nod to greet her.

"Hello, Bertok. This is my cousin, Miss Elnath Black." Willa said in English. "Elnath, this is Mr. Bertok Grindelwald."

The two exchanged the formalities and Bertok perked up to tell Elnath in English, "Braxton was telling me as you were coming this way about your passion for alchemy and potions. I too am excited for the prospect of working with Mr. Flamel."

"Oh? Have you submitted for the International Potions Championship?" Elnath asked.

"Not yet. I will only submit if not chosen as Champion for Durmstrang." He said.

Elnath nodded politely and Bertok realized he had not introduced his schoolmates yet. He did so, the four Durmstrang students all seventh years, just like Bertok, they soon learned. Only one of them was Hungarian, the rest were from Scandinavia. All had entered their names in the Coupe de Feu.

"We are heading to the art show now, if you cared to join us?" Braxton said once the introductions had been made. His offer was aimed mostly to Willa, and he added, "You might invite Hélène along, too?"

"I would love to join you and I am sure Hélène will as well." Willa smiled. "In fact, I was going to see if you wanted to sit with me at the concert, so we can judge everyone's skills."

Braxton grinned at this and nodded.

"I think I will pass." Elnath said. "Even though there is not class today, I feel the need to study this afternoon. Perhaps write to Rigel for updates."

Willa nodded to her, remembering she needed to write her mother with updates. Mostly she had been waiting until she knew if she made Champion or not so there would be something substantive to write about. Her thoughts went to Septimus now and she felt a longing for him and his letters, the way one longs for home after being away for a spell. It was hard to believe his last letter arrived only a week ago.


	15. Chasers

**Chapter 15 – Chasers**

For the holiday feast that night, the banquet hall was transformed from earlier into a dazzling display of Halloween delights. The palace's few ghosts were all in attendance marveling at the floating jack-o-lanterns and foreign visitors alike. M. Lierre, the caretaker, had attempted to bring in live bats, but they were all poised for escape, clung to the arched tops of the wrought iron frames of the floor to ceiling windows that formed the back wall of the West Wing. During the second course, he gave in and let them free into the night.

The round tables that formed the perimeter during the day now were draped in white cloths and rearranged into formal seating. After joining Willa's group for the concert, Braxton had followed them into the banquet hall and chose to sit on Willa's left. Elnath was to her right, Patrice on her other side, followed counterclockwise by Xabier, Penelope, and finally Hélène who sat between Penelope and Braxton. Bertok had been forced to the Durmstrang-only table by Headmaster Kolvargson, who did not seem concerned with the international friendship element of the tournament.

"The speed of his fingers though, it was unlike anything I have seen." Braxton gushed to Willa regarding the pianist skills of Bastien Saint-Claude, who appeared to be a savant.

Braxton had become quite enraptured with him during his recital and Willa wondered how susceptible he was to the veela. He kept sneaking glances at him, despite that Bastien was Quintus' host and thus sat beside him several tables away. The Avery sisters were at that table also with their hosts, two sisters from Turin of similar ages.

"Do not play down your talents. You are very fast yourself." Willa said to Braxton, sipping her wine. "Besides, he is half-veela. Who knows what extra speed that gives him?"

"What are you discussing? Quidditch?" Xabier asked from across their round table.

"No, Braxton's pianist skills." Willa said.

"Oh? Are you quite skilled with your fingers?" Hélène chimed in with a smirk.

Elnath rolled her eyes, but Braxton laughed.

"No more deft than Willa." He said.

Hélène looked between them with a suggestive smile and now Willa rolled her eyes.

"But you are skilled in Quidditch too, correct?" Xabi asked him. "I heard Hogwarts has an excellent Chaser, and Patrice confirmed it is you."

Patrice nodded to reaffirm this at Xabi's glance.

"Well," Braxton began, slightly pink from the compliments, "I have not played in a while."

"You should come play with us next Saturday for intramurals. It is all for fun." Xabi said.

"Yes, you should!" Patrice nodded.

Braxton looked between them and said, "All right, but I am not good enough to make the England national team or anything."

"We will be the judges of that." Penelope smiled and looked at Elnath, "You will come watch with me and Hélène, right?"

"Oh, I do not know. I may need to study." Elnath replied. Her primary focus remained on securing a spot with Professor Flamel for additional lessons in alchemy, even if Patrice's body likely looked good in the form-fitting Quidditch robes.

"On a Saturday?" Patrice protested.

"Yes, well, we are not all enamored with Quidditch." Elnath shrugged.

"Ah, now I have discovered it." Patrice said with an amused looked.

"What?" Elnath asked.

"Your one flaw." He smiled.

"Disinterest in Quidditch is hardly a flaw. Truly it is more of an attribute, given how much more productive I am." Elnath said with her usual coolness.

Patrice settled into her gaze with a challenging expression, and Willa found herself longing for Septimus at this exchange. She took a deep breath to change her mental energy and announced, "I will definitely be coming to watch."

"I did not think you liked Quidditch either?" Braxton frowned.

She looked at him, "Quidditch? No. I have never seen you on a broom, however, and it has come so recommended ever since I arrived back in England."

Before anyone could respond, Headmistress Lestrange stood and the hall fell silent.

"Now the time has come to learn who our Triwizard Tournament Champions will be." She announced then began to walk to the Coupe de Feu, which still stood at the center of the room.

The energy of anticipation became palpable as its blue-white flames seemed to glow brighter with her approach.

"I am guessing it will be Catherine." Willa whispered to Braxton.

"As long as it is not Quintus, I do not care." He whispered back.

The flames turned red and a piece of parchment surged out them and into Headmistress Lestrange's eager hand. She opened it and looked towards the table where Headmaster Kolvargson had made all his students sit together.

"The Champion for Durmstrang is Bertok Grindelwald." She declared.

The other Durmstrang boys all cheered as Bertok stood, and both Braxton and Hélène stood up to cheer for him as well, while the rest of the hall applauded with general excitement.

Headmaster Kolvargson led Bertok outside a set of glass doors that flowed seamlessly into the back wall of windows, and onto the terrace that overlooked Flamel Fountain.

Willa noticed Headmaster Hayward had stood and moved closer to her table, away from where Quintus and Catherine sat. Braxton slid his hand into Willa's when he sat back down, and she looked at him to find he was all excited smiles.

"We will be next." He said with bright eyes.

She laughed, never having seen him so happy and relaxed before, and gave his hand a squeeze. As he anticipated, Hogwarts was next. The flames grew red again and a parchment Willa recognized as her own came out. Elnath recognized it too and quickly grabbed her cousin's other hand.

Headmistress Lestrange looked at their table and declared, "The Hogwarts Champion is Wilhelmina Gamp."

Willa stood, wearing her own excited smile among the congratulations of her table and cheers of the hall. Headmaster Hayward was at her side a moment later, ushering her outside to where Bertok and Headmaster Kolvargson stood with M. Droit.

"Congratulations, Miss Gamp." Bertok said to her in English.

"You as well, Mr. Grindelwald." She said.

The headmasters both exchanged their congratulations to the Champions and they all settled into a quietude. Both Willa and Bertok looked out at Flamel Fountain, and Bertok noted to her, "People say the water gives immortality, but only Mr. Flamel's elixir of life or wielding all three hallows of Death can do that."

"Hallows of Death?" Willa asked, pretending to not have heard of this term to learn what Bertok knew and believed. She had never understood it that the hallows grant immortality, even in the fairytale.

Before Bertok could respond, a roar came from the banquet hall as the Beauxbatons Champion was declared. Moments later they turned to find Xabier walking towards them, escorted by Headmistress Lestrange.

Willa and Bertok congratulated him quickly, and M. Droit drew them all into a group.

"Congratulations to each of you." He began in a formal tone. "As I mentioned yesterday, you each now are in a magically binding contract to complete the Triwizard Tournament to the best of your abilities. Due to the intensity of the tournament, you will all be excused from exams for the year. As school host, Headmistress Lestrange will provide instructions as the tasks arrive to allow you all equal time to prepare as appropriate. It is forbidden to receive help in any task, unless expressly permitted by the rules of that task. To ensure fairness, your wands will be weighed next weekend. The first task will be announced on Monday, the nineteenth of November. Are there any questions?"

The three Champions shook their heads.

"Very well, I will see you all at the first task." M. Droit said and nodded to the group before leaving.

Willa wanted to go back to her friends, but Headmaster Hayward pulled her aside, leading her down the steps and around Flamel Fountain to a gazebo where he launched into a thoroughly prepared strategy of how they would win the tournament. By the time he finished, everyone had already gone to bed.

* * *

Thursday passed in a blur of congratulations and settling into her classes. She and Braxton shared almost every class, while Elnath's coursework focused very explicitly on potions and alchemy. Quintus and Catherine seemed to be on the same track as each other, and only two of their classes overlapped with Braxton and Willa's schedule.

Beauxbatons had only one set of subject-based comprehensive exams, taken sixth year, so they all found their coursework as demanding as at Hogwarts, where the focus sixth year was to lay the foundation of preparation for the N.E.W.T. exams in seventh year. The tests during Beauxbatons' sixth year determined the students' career path and their seventh years participated in more practical coursework based on their results. Due to this, Willa and Elnath rarely saw Hélène, Penelope, Xabi, and Patrice except during down time.

Their classrooms were all on the second floor except for Divination and Care of Magical Creatures, and Willa and Braxton soon agreed Beauxbatons had a much better layout than Hogwarts.

By the time she went to bed Thursday night, Willa was far too tired and far too overwhelmed with catch up work to even think to write her mother. Friday morning at breakfast she was more than grateful they served coffee at Beauxbatons, though her need for caffeine dissipated once the mail arrived.

Percival's owl landed in front of her, a bouquet of gardenias with a small note and a full letter attached to her legs.

"Who sent you flowers?" Hélène asked excitedly.

Willa smelled them and smiled happily.

"Percival," Elnath replied for her. "That is the look she gets when thinking of him."

Hélène giggled and said, "So adorable."

Willa tucked the letter into her robes and opened the shorter note. It was not enchanted, and she soon determined he wrote it with the assumption others would read it.

 _My darling Wilhelmina,_

 _I offer my congratulations on making Hogwarts Champion. You have all my support and confidence as you endeavor in the tournament. I hope these flowers bring you joy and help to let you know I am thinking of you._

 _Yours, Percival_

Willa showed Elnath the note and she smiled, "Perhaps he will be able to come to the First Task?"

"Perhaps," Willa said with uncertainty. She did think Septimus would try to come, but she could not exactly explain that he was Percival.

"Well, he had better escort you to the Yule Ball." Hélène said, eyeing the note. "He appears to be quite smitten with you. A curious choice of flowers though…"

"How so?" Willa asked.

"Gardenias symbolize secret love. His affections and identity are hardly hidden from you." Hélène shrugged.

Willa laughed, finding herself even more attracted to Septimus as she realized he must have done this with intention to give them their own private joke. She drank some coffee and said, "He may not have flower meanings memorized and thought I would appreciate their scent and familiarity to America."

"Still very thoughtful." Penelope nodded with a smile.

"Are you going to send me flowers?" Xabi asked her with a playful nudge.

"I think you will enjoy my gift more than flowers." Penelope said and kissed him on the lips.

Such public displays of intimacy were so common at Beauxbatons that even on day three, Willa and Elnath hardly batted an eye. That night, however, they learned exactly how intimate Penelope and Xabi were.

Willa was about to retire from their dorm's sitting area to finally go read Septimus' letter, when Penelope and Xabi came into the dorm.

"Oh, hello," Penelope said to them. She hesitated only a moment before saying, "Well, goodnight."

Xabi nodded to both of them, then followed Penelope into her bedroom and Willa heard him cast praeligo.

"Well, that answers that question." Elnath said.

"What question?" Willa asked.

"Oh, I wondered if they had boys over since we have our own bedrooms. Hélène seemed like she would." Elnath shrugged.

"I am going to read my letter." Willa said. "Will you be all right?"

Elnath held up her Nicolas Flamel book and said, "Rereading this one to prepare for my private audience tomorrow. Headmaster Hayward arranged it. An interview of sorts to see if Mr. Flamel will take me on for private lessons."

"Ah, well, I will leave you to it then." Willa smiled and slipped into her bedroom.

She changed into her night clothes before climbing into bed to read the letter. It was slightly thrilling to get to read Septimus' words while in bed. She opened the letter and smelled the gardenias she had placed on her nightstand while waiting for it to rearrange into English.

 _Ma Chérie Willa,_

 _Bienvenue en France! Again, I offer you my congratulations on becoming the Hogwarts Champion. While I was beyond certain that you are the best Hogwarts has to offer, I am far from impartial. How refreshing it is to have the Goblet of Fire confirm my personal bias for all the world to know._

 _Truly I hope the gardenias were not too obnoxious. Since you mentioned your cousin was becoming nosier about Percival's identity, I thought we could have a little fun with it. You will have to tell me the reactions. I confess I am most excited they will be sketching you for the newspapers' formal announcements of the Champions. While I adore every drawing you send me and I understand self-portraits are a complicated ordeal, I do long for one of you. Now I can acquire at least two (I am unsure where to purchase a Hungarian paper, if I am being entirely honest)._

 _I am feeling settled into my hôtel particulier here, though unsettled being in France. I admit to already missing England, though I am pleased to be closer to you, and I am certain when your response arrives within a day not a week, I will be even more pleased. Still, Paris is an unsettling place to be. I am curious how much of this has infiltrated the school and hope you will desire to report back on that._

 _Vincent has uncovered a disturbing truth since I have been away: the Anti-Moldus are being led by Purcell Droit. You will have met him by now through the tournament. He is quite high up in le Ministère, head of Magical Law Enforcement and second in command to Ministre Lavoie. You can see how this is rather disconcerting._

 _I know I have expressed this before, but please be careful. As harsh as it seems, I would not recommend you trust anyone at Beauxbatons beyond the Hogwarts delegation. With such an empowered man in charge of what I would consider a terror group, there really is no telling how deep this runs. It feels familiar to what was happening during Minister Crowdy's time in office, before his assassination (not that everyone believes it was an assassination). The only difference is here they can hide their atrocities behind the Muggle Revolution. It is rather sickening all around._

 _In other news, though I am afraid not any happier, Dobbins has fallen very ill. Selfishly I wanted to bring him along to France, so I could be with him during the end, and I came very close to ordering him to come, but I worried the travel would be too much for his feeble body. Hopefully I will be able to see him again before he passes. He is safe and happy though, surrounded by the other House Elves and still bossing everyone around according to Hobney. I spent much of the day with Dobbins before leaving for France, and during that time he said to me, "If one lives long enough, sir, one dies." He is quite right, too. I will miss him when he is gone._

 _It is particularly sad for me because he represents the final living link to my parents. Of course I inherited the other house elves from them, but I think I explained Dobbins has been in the family for quite some time. He was so devastated when my mother died, I always feel a part of her lives on in him. I do not think I have mentioned her before, but she died when I was eight from natural causes. I must confess I am laughing now as I write this, as morbid as that must sound, because the fact that I had to clarify her death was not unnatural to you reminded me that we have lived such absurd lives. I could not help but laugh about it._

 _My apologies: As I was explaining, my mother died when I was eight and Dobbins was inconsolable for weeks. She had been ill for years and Dobbins her primary caretaker. Their bond was very strong. She was not contagious, so I was permitted to her bedside and she would order Dobbins to read to me for her while I held her hand. The Tales of Beedle the Bard nearly always was the book. One story per night. "The Fountain of Fair Fortune" was always my favorite and I used to believe once I was old enough to go to Hogwarts, I would be able to find the witch Altheda so she could cure my mother._

 _I am afraid I became lost in reverie and forgot to close out my letter to you. It is several hours later now (and perhaps a few fingers of Ogden's later) and I am certain I will write something I should not yet. So, I will merely bid you goodnight. Or goodbye, if you are not reading this at night. Though I like to imagine you read my letters at night, so perhaps do not spoil that for me if it is not reality._

 _With all my heart,_

 _Septimus_

Willa reread the letter several times, enjoying its conversational nature and that he continued to sign with his real name. It felt almost like they were in bed together having a dialogue at the end of the day. She closed her eyes and attempted to imagine him there. It felt insufficient, so she opened her eyes and folded the letter. As she placed it on her bedside table, the gardenias gave her an idea. She pulled one from the vase, drying its stem quickly, and cast, " _Nox._ "

Once in darkness, shy for the waning moon, she opened the front of her nightgown so her chest was more exposed. She did not close her eyes this time, the darkness enabling her to imagine Septimus well enough as she delicately dragged the petals across her bare skin. She traced them upwards, over her collarbone and up the sensitive skin of her neck to her ear. Then she crossed her face, kissing the petal that touched her lips for the briefest of moments before continuing its journey to her other ear. She ventured it downwards again and finally pulled her gown further down, exposing her breasts to the cool air. She closed her eyes as the petals crossed her nipples and let out a content sigh. Her exhaustion caught up to her though, and she fell asleep in that position moments later.

* * *

The weekend passed quickly, with Xabi staying over again on Saturday night and Hélène having a male caller on Saturday as well. She assured Willa and Elnath, who had been busy discussing Elnath's very successful interview with Professor Flamel in the sitting room when Hélène barged in with the boy in question, that he was not worth remembering.

The boy had been very loud and the shared wall between Willa and Hélène's bedrooms was not soundproof and no Silencing charm Willa tried seemed to work. Worth remembering or not, she did not think she would forget him, even if she never learned his name.

The school week was grueling and full of homework. Willa barely saw Elnath, and Braxton practically begged her to be his study partner. She agreed, needing someone to work with herself, and they scheduled Tuesdays and Thursdays in the dining room to study together.

Before Willa knew it, the day was Saturday again, and Headmaster Hayward was pulling her into a picturesque office in the faculty tower for the weighing of her wand. This apparently was a full ceremony, complete with reporters and sketch artists, as Septimus had predicted.

Willa recognized Marcellus Lestrange before he introduced himself, as Hélène greatly resembled her father and his robes were fastened with the same raven emblem that adorned Hélène's bedroom door. He appeared similar in age to his sister, the headmistress, which made him at least in his fifties, perhaps older than that judging by his tight, gray curls. As he approached, she reinforced her occlumency. Well-intentioned as Septimus' warning not to trust anyone at Beauxbatons had been, it was entirely unnecessary as Willa already trusted no one except him.

"You must be Mlle. Wilhelmina Gamp? Hélène was so delighted to learn she would be hosting you and has given me a full report on how wonderful you are. Her comments on your beauty simply fail to do the real thing justice." M. Lestrange said to her. "I am Marcellus Lestrange, editor of _Le Sorcier de Paris_ and Hélène's father. We are both great admirers of your father."

"Yes, she mentioned straightaway. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, M. Lestrange." Willa replied with a polite curtsy.

"Please, call me Marcellus." He smiled the same way Hélène did for Bertok and Braxton, and Willa felt her skin crawl.

Something in her told her to turn on the charm though, that he would be the kind of ally she ought to keep. That if he believed she liked him, he would divulge more information to her about the state of his allegiance to the _Anti-Moldus_.

So, she held out her hand for him to take, smiling back as she said, "As you like, Marcellus."

He took her hand and kissed it, then led her to the other two Champions, who sat on either side of an empty third chair clearly meant for her. Willa took her seat and the school heads came forward.

"My brother will interview you all as you sit for portraits." Headmistress Lestrange began. "Then the wandmaker will weigh the wands while we all observe to ensure fairness. Afterwards the reporters for _The Daily Prophet_ and _Varázslatos_ _Közlöny_ will likely wish to interview their country's Champions."

The three Champions nodded their understanding and the heads went back to talking amongst themselves.

"Glad I told them to start Quidditch without me." Xabi muttered to Willa.

"I hope we do not miss too much of it." Willa replied quietly. "I really wanted to see Braxton in action."

"Same here." Xabi nodded.

"Xabier Ibarra Zabala, the youngest Chaser ever on the Spanish national team. We all know you by now." M. Lestrange said joyfully. "And Wilhelmina Gamp, your family name is easily recognized throughout France. But Bertok Grindelwald, I am afraid we are yet to hear of you, young man. Tell me, what led you to enter the Triwizard Tournament?"

Bertok launched into a prepared response, clearly having practiced his French for this interview. M. Lestrange proceeded with very standard questions for all of them and Willa felt no concern over any of it. The weighing of the wands was uneventful. The French wandmaker inspected each of their wands, noting the cores and wand wood as he went, a small marvel at Willa's unicorn mane hair.

Xabi left right after this, no further interviews required of him, and Willa gave him a wave wishing she could go with him down to the Quidditch pitch. The Daily Prophet reporter was no one she recognized, someone young and unimportant, and she practically had to run the interview for him. She finished up before Bertok, who was busy chattering away in Hungarian with the bushy haired man from Varázslatos Közlöny, and she was nearly out the door when she realized she did not know how to get to the Quidditch pitch. When she asked Headmistress Lestrange, M. Lestrange stepped in, "Allow me to guide her, Delphine. I would venture a guess my Hélène is down there."

Headmistress Lestrange consented and Willa reinforced her occlumency yet again, nodded goodbye to Headmaster Hayward, and thanked M. Lestrange as he held open the door for her.

Once past Flamel Fountain, he led Willa through the formal garden, its central walkway providing the main artery to the school ground's network of well-worn pathways. Willa knew the first turnoff to be the route to Care of Magical Creatures. He directed her beyond that and explained each new turnoff as they passed them: the glacial lake down the first one on the left, the gamekeeper's estate and stables down the next, the mountain hiking trails down the next to the right, and finally the way to the nearby magical village of Bonargues that sat high in the Pyrenees inaccessible to Muggle roads.

"I have enjoyed reading your newspaper since arriving at Beauxbatons, M. Lestrange." Willa began after they passed this final turnoff.

"Now Wilhelmina, I insist, please call me Marcellus." He interrupted.

I apologize, Marcellus." Willa continued with a feigned smile before pushing into her true agenda. "The paper's coverage of the Muggle revolution is extensive. I am shocked by how much you publish."

"You disapprove?"

"No, I am merely impressed your readers want the information. The Daily Prophet would not print many of the things Le Sorcier does." She said.

"The Prophet is far from a balanced newspaper." He laughed.

"Such an interesting term, 'balanced'. I myself was curious about the news of magical France, as Le Sorcier seems rather imbalanced in its coverage of this?" Willa pressed.

"What would you wish to see covered?" he asked with a hint of condescension and Willa knew she had found the chip in his armor. Her next words would need to be strategic.

"Oh, the usual coverage of government and public opinion on intervention. The type of thing my father and I saw in America as the post-revolutionary violence continued." Willa shrugged.

"What exactly do you know about what transpires in France?" he asked, his tone lighter, but his attempts at legilimency growing stronger. Willa reinforced her occlumency yet again.

"Very little, to be honest with you, Marcellus." She lied.

"It is perhaps more complex than you would expect from your experience in America. Difficult to provide accurate reports because information tends to come without proof of facts." He said and then relaxed and leaned closer to her to say in a low voice, "Between us, committing to one opinion or another is not very good for subscription numbers. Those against intervention seem to far outnumber those in favor, so it is all I can do to provide information on what is happening to the Muggles they refuse to protect."

Willa looked him over a moment and then asked, "So you are in favor of intervening to save Muggle lives?"

"Well, no one has asked me so frankly before, Wilhelmina, but only one answer I can provide is not treasonous." M. Lestrange stopped walking to face her directly. "I have never considered myself a dangerous man, though your tone suggests perhaps you prefer one. Someone more similar to Ardan?"

"You consider my father dangerous, Marcellus?" Willa asked evenly.

"No one becomes the best scourer hunter in the world without being dangerous. I still find it enraptures me." He said in a quiet, sensual manner that made Willa's hair stand on end. He cupped his hand around her waist and guided her forward saying, "The pitch is just through here."

They passed through a magical barrier that had been blocking the Quidditch pitch entirely from sight and sound. It was quite close to where they stood, and Willa realized without this barrier it would easily be visible from the palace, spoiling the landscape.

"Such incredible magic!" she exclaimed, then broke into a run towards the stands, glad to be free of his inappropriate touch but also working to secure him as an ally.

M. Lestrange let out a laugh and took off after her, puffing as he reached where Willa stood searching the crowd for Hélène. Ardan's voice ran through her mind from when she was thirteen and he was teaching her how to manipulate people without using magic: _Men are easiest because they believe themselves superior. Ensure they need to catch you, and they will give you anything you request._

"You make me feel young again." M. Lestrange joked, still catching his breath.

"You do not sound young with all that huffing and puffing." Willa teased.

"I must practice running after you more often then." He grinned.

Willa smiled to herself, now all that remained was to deliver the hook.

She turned to him and said coyly, "I cannot recommend chasing me, Marcellus, for you will find me more elusive than my Demiguise."

He pursed his lips and said nothing, but she could see it in his eyes that he would consider it his own personal challenge to catch her.

Willa turned back to the crowded stands and found Hélène, "Ah, but there is your daughter now."

They trudged upwards to the lower stands where Hélène sat with Penelope.

"Papa!" Hélène exclaimed as they approached. She jumped up to hug and kiss her father, then asked him pointedly, "Should Willa be sitting between us?"

"Whatever you want, my dear Hélène." He smiled and she nodded.

M. Lestrange reached back to guide Willa past him, his hand lingering on her far too long to be considered appropriate. Only Penelope seemed to notice; her posture stiffened and her expression hardened. Hélène pulled Willa down and said breezily, "Papa, you remember Penelope."

"Yes, hello Penelope."

"Hello," she said with a quick nod and then looked at the pitch, "My fiancé has just come on."

"Have you seen Braxton yet?" Willa asked.

"Yes! He is incredible. Look, he is just there." Penelope said with excitement, her entire demeanor shifted back to how she typically behaved as she pointed out Braxton to Willa.

Willa knew little about the technical aspects of Quidditch, but she could tell within a few seconds that Braxton was as talented as everyone had told her. She became mesmerized as she continued to watch him. His movements were precise yet fluid, and it reminded her of when he walked through the crowd at Three Broomsticks. It did not hurt that the Quidditch robes were even more form fitting in France than England, and Willa realized Braxton would likely have a large number of admirers after today.

Her mind shifted to Septimus, wondering if he had any interest in Quidditch. It seemed unlikely, probably the same level as her or Rigel. She let out a small sigh as homesickness hit her again, but when her mind attempted to picture home, she could only recount being alone with Septimus in the upstairs hallway of Malfoy Manor, his eyes staring into hers in the dim light.

"Willa?" Hélène was asking. "My father asked you a question."

"Oh, I am so sorry. I became distracted." Willa said.

Hélène laughed, "Yes, Braxton is very distracting."

"No, she has her Percival look on." Penelope said with a giggle. "Does Percival play Quidditch?"

Willa blushed and said, "Not to my knowledge."

"Who is this Percival?" M. Lestrange asked.

Willa let go a mischievous smile as she turned to him, "He is my demiguise."

"Oh, I thought that was a joke." He laughed.

"I bet you did." Willa said, still smiling.

He laughed easily and said, "I was asking if you watched much Quidditch at Ilvermorny?"

"Oh, no. Only one game when my brother decided to pursue a girl on the team. It did not go well." Willa remarked, wishing she had not brought up Ciaran the moment she did. Thankfully no one pressed her on it.

"Willa, do you know of blasting beignets?" Penelope asked after a moment.

"No?"

"I did not think so. They are serving them in the south stands. Come with me to get some so Hélène can have time alone with her father." Penelope said.

Willa excused herself and followed Penelope out of the stands. When they were on the ground and headed around the outside of the pitch, Penelope stopped walking and looked around furtively.

She then looked at Willa with a very serious expression, "I am only going to say this once and I cannot explain it or answer any questions about it. Once I say it, we will never speak of it again to anyone, not Hélène, not Elnath. Please consider it a warning, not a threat. I am only telling you because I wish someone had warned me."

Willa nodded her understanding.

"Do not flirt with Marcellus. Do not insert yourself into his life. If he writes to you after today, do not reply." Penelope said.

Willa had a million questions, especially given Penelope's clearly intentional choice to use M. Lestrange's personal name, but Penelope turned to continue walking towards the south stands and she knew the conversation was now closed.


	16. The Beginning of the End

**Chapter 16 – The Beginning of the End**

Rigel's first letters to Willa and Elnath arrived in the middle of the next week, after the newspapers had published the announcement of the Champions. They quickly tore them open at breakfast despite the potentially prying eyes of Hélène and Patrice.

 _Dear Willa,_

 _Congratulations on making Hogwarts Champion. The interview in The Daily Prophet was nice, but the sketch was beautiful. I have to ask how one gets anything done around Beauxbatons when the men there look like Xabier Ibarra Zabala and Bertok Grindelwald? Please do not tell Clement, but I hung up the drawing from the article in my bedroom, and not because it features you. I would wish you luck with the tournament, but I fear you will need more luck keeping focused on school itself with those two specimens around._

 _Joking aside, I am doing well here in dreary Scotland. I miss you though. As does Clement. He talks about you and Braxton a lot. It is much quieter here without you two. How is he doing there? I suppose I should just write him myself._

 _My letter to Elnath provides more details on Grogan, but he is not doing well without her around. He has a twinge of melancholy to him now, though I am sure it will pass with time. Arlo is helping with the thestrals alongside Josephina Flint, believe it or not. Actually, she is becoming much more involved now that Elnath and Quintus are gone and Professor Ingerson decided not to replace their prefect positions. Josephina and I have become the de facto Prefects – not something I was looking for this year. So, I had her recruit Octavia to the task unofficially. Alongside Abigail, who thankfully has mellowed out some, those girls are Hogwarts' new Troublesome Trio. Octavia is a good kid. She is thriving without Quintus around to monitor her behavior. Her wit is undeniably hilarious. It is funny how modified we become with certain people around. I admit to finding my life a bit freer without Elnath around._

 _Write me with all of your updates! I want to know every detail about France and the students there. Let me know how Elnath is actually doing, since whatever she writes me back with will be likely entirely about potions and Nicholas Flamel._

 _Your cousin,_

 _Rigel_

Willa smiled and closed her letter, glancing at Elnath who was only midway through her considerably longer correspondence. As she peered at her letter, she noticed that he did not use the term 'basilisk' but rather a repeated 'B.' or 'Mama B.' The majority of the letter appeared dedicated to updates on the basilisk and her eggs, which she had laid. There were three eggs total and Rigel was working hard to bring three baby basilisks into the world. Willa could see Elnath physically relax as she read the report on her basilisks, as if it were her own child that was giving birth.

Finally Elnath finished and folded the letter up.

"Everything going well?" Willa asked her.

"Yes, very well." Elnath smiled broadly.

"I thought it was funny Rigel seems to have become friends with Octavia and her gang." Willa laughed.

"What do you mean? He did not mention her at all in my letter." Elnath frowned.

"Oh, he just mentioned he and Josephina are the only Prefects now, so he had her recruit Octavia, and Abigail is helping. I guess they are the new troublesome trio." Willa smiled.

"Do you think he is attached to one of them?" Elnath asked, drinking her pear juice.

"Not at all." Willa shook her head.

"Why not? They are all somewhat attractive. Well, perhaps not Octavia." Elnath shrugged. "I worry for him. He has not taken interest in anyone his entire time at Hogwarts."

"You should not worry for him, he will be fine." Willa said breezily and sipped some of her coffee. "Besides, those three are all so young for him."

"So young? Like you for Percival or me for—" she stopped mid-statement and Willa assumed she was about to say Grogan, but then Elnath turned to Patrice and asked, "How old are you?"

"Eighteen," he said.

"Two years then, no different a span than Rigel and one of those three." Elnath said to Willa.

"Rigel will be eighteen in December and they are all fifteen, so it is different." Willa said then grinned and leaned in to ask in English, "Besides, when did you and Patrice become a couple?"

Elnath blushed as Patrice chimed in with broken English, "Yes, when did we become a couple, Miss Black? This is exciting news for me."

"You and Patrice are together?" Hélène asked in French with such excitement her voice carried.

Elnath opened her mouth to protest all of this, but then closed it again and looked at Patrice, "Well, what do you think?"

"Does it mean I can kiss you right now?" he asked, a playful smile across his face.

"If we are attached, then yes." Elnath shrugged.

"Then yes." Patrice said with a laugh before leaning over to kiss her.

It was not a casual kiss either. Willa wondered if it even was their first kiss or if they had been hiding the relationship until they were more certain about it. Not that they had known one another long enough for that, as it had been only two weeks since they arrived at Beauxbatons. Once she could, Willa pushed into her cousin's mind to learn that Elnath had in fact spent Saturday evening with Patrice walking through the gardens and he had first kissed her that night in the gazebo behind Flamel Fountain.

Hélène squealed with delight and Penelope and Xabi both laughed in excitement. Braxton showed up after this all died down and slid next to the open space beside Willa.

"What did I miss?" he asked, pouring himself a large coffee.

"A lot," Willa laughed, then saw he looked terrible as though he had not slept. "Are you all right? Where is Bertok?"

Normally Braxton and Bertok arrived together at breakfast from their shared dorm.

"Oh, I do not know where he is, but I am fine…well, I was up late." He said then looked around the dining hall as if searching for someone. His expression changed to shameful panic when he spotted the person in question, and Willa followed his eyeline to find Bastien Saint-Claude laughing melodically with Catherine Avery. Quintus was not with them, which confused Willa until the Malfoy boy approached their table.

"How are you this morning?" Quintus asked Braxton quietly in English.

"I am fine, thanks." Braxton said tightly, his face flamed red.

"Quintus, what the hell do you want?" Elnath asked coldly.

Quintus stared at her, his pale blue eyes intense as he glanced at Patrice then back at her.

"Nothing." He said tersely. "I wanted to check on Braxton, but he is fine."

Willa put her arm around Braxton protectively and gave Quintus a look that clearly indicated he should leave.

"How is Percival doing, or have you two ended things?" Quintus asked her suddenly, eyeing her arm around Braxton's shoulder.

"He is quite well. We are stronger than ever." Willa replied with a smile, strengthening her occlumency but not releasing Braxton.

In truth Septimus was upset with her for flirting with M. Lestrange for information. Well, specifically his words were that he was "concerned she had been alone with Marcellus as he was entirely untrustworthy." Based on Penelope's warning she understood more clearly the concerns and had apologized. His response to her apology letter had not yet arrived.

"How nice." Quintus said. He looked at Penelope and Hélène for a brief moment and then said in a low voice to Braxton, "See you in class."

Braxton nodded and Quintus left.

"What happened?" Willa asked immediately.

Braxton groaned.

"Bastien?" Penelope offered. Braxton nodded miserably and she gave him a pitying look, "His veela blood is especially toxic."

"But what happened?" Willa asked Braxton.

"I will explain later." He said, drinking half his coffee at once.

Later ended up being the next evening during their Thursday study session. Braxton explained that he had felt the overwhelming need to impress Bastien, so he memorized the password to sneak into his dorm's sitting area and had begun to sing to him while playing violin. Only Bastien had rejected him without much sympathy. Willa assured him this was not so bad, but then he explained that he had not given up and stayed there for another thirty minutes until finally Quintus came out and escorted him back to his dorm. He admitted that Quintus had stayed with him until he fell asleep, which he assumed was to ensure he did not return to their tower. Willa thought Quintus probably was just being kind but did not say this.

Given how much Braxton hated the Malfoys and the fact no one at Hogwarts beyond Arlo, Clement, and Rigel knew he was interested in men as well as women, the entire thing was a disaster in his mind. Despite her own surprise at his bisexuality, Willa again assured him it was not as bad as he perceived it. She then told him Beauxbatons was hardly the place to worry about his sexuality being judged and explained that the night of intramural Quidditch she had walked in on Penelope and Hélène kissing intimately in their sitting room. Braxton relaxed at this story, so Willa did not elaborate that Hélène had asked Willa to join them only for Penelope to angrily reject the idea before Willa could even decline.

* * *

Friday morning brought both Galanta back from Boston and Percival's owl for Willa, as well as one of Hogwarts' school owls for Elnath.

"Who would send you a school owl?" Willa asked.

Elnath shrugged and looked at the handwriting on the envelope with a frown. "Do you recognize it?" she asked Willa.

"No… I do not think so." Willa said and looked at Braxton, who sat beside her with Bertok. "Do you recognize the handwriting?"

Braxton glanced at it and furrowed his brow a moment, then recognition washed over his face and he glanced at Patrice before looking back to Willa to say, "Yes, from when you and I were late for Divination our first day."

"Oh!" Willa exclaimed and said quickly to Elnath in Parseltongue, "It is from Grogan."

Elnath nodded and tucked the letter away before pulling Patrice in for a quick peck. Willa opened the letter from her mother and gave it a scan.

"Anything interesting?" Braxton asked her.

"No, not really. She enjoyed the articles about me and the drawings. My parents subscribe both to _The Daily Prophet_ and _Le Sorcier de Paris_." Willa explained.

"Why is she asking you about Mr. Malfoy? Does she mean Quintus?" Braxton asked, peering at her letter.

"Nosy much?" Willa said, hitting him on the nose with her baguette slice. He pretended to bite into it as she glanced at the section in question to see her mother was asking if Septimus would be at the first task.

"No, she means Septimus. She is asking if he will be the representative for the British Ministry at the Triwizard Tournament." Willa shrugged.

"Septimus Malfoy?" Hélène asked.

Willa nodded.

"Why would he come?" Braxton grumbled.

"Well, he did announce the tournament, and he is in France already." Willa shrugged.

"He is in France now? How do you know this?" Hélène asked.

"Your father wrote about it in Tuesday's paper." Willa said with nonchalance.

"Was there an image?" Hélène grinned.

"No," Willa rolled her eyes, though she wished there had been.

"You find him attractive?" Braxton asked Hélène in shock.

"You do not?" she challenged with a smirk.

"He is a monster." Braxton said harshly.

"He is not a monster. Please, you are overreacting entirely." Willa said somewhat more angrily than she should have.

"Either way, he is far too old for you find attractive." Braxton shot at Hélène.

"He is not old. What is he, thirty something? My father is fifty-eight and Willa took no issue in flirting with him." Hélène protested loudly.

"You what?" Braxton turned to Willa, but she was glaring at Hélène.

"I will see you in class, Braxton." Willa said tightly, then stood and left the table.

She marched out of the dining hall and across the courtyard to the sculpture hall, which was nearly always empty at this time of day. Its sculptures were made of all sorts of materials, including ice and a type of molten rock that was in constant motion as part of the design. She made her way to the Muggle materials section and settled beside a black marble scene of three nymphs to open Septimus' letter.

 _My beautiful Willa,_

 _Of course I would forgive you if there were something for which you ought to apologize. The truth is, I worry about you far more than you need to be worried about. I do not mean to, but I simply cannot help it. The idea of anyone or anything harming you is impossible to bear. I care for you too greatly._

Willa let herself enjoy this opening paragraph for a few moments before continuing. She needed to think of Septimus in this context, without all the external opinions of Braxton and Hélène.

 _The information you gathered from Marcellus was helpful, and while it appears we can count him as an ally to the Pro-Moldus, he is no ally of mine. Your note about Penelope's warning confirms for me his character is as I thought. I pity his daughter, whose mother died in childbirth with her, because she was only raised by her father and three brothers. From the two brief times I met her, it was apparent. I recognise she is your host there, so either you already know this or she behaves different with people her age. Still, Marcellus has never written a positive thing about me, and frankly his lack of coverage on the magical community is more detrimental than helpful. Most people are worried for their safety, rather than concerned for the Muggles' welfare._

 _I do long to see you again and grow tired of only being able to communicate in letters. Perhaps I was jealous that Marcellus had the opportunity to see you when I have not since the first of September? I had not thought of it in this way, but I suppose I must admit to feeling jealousy of everyone who is permitted the opportunity to spend time with you when I am not. You do cause me to experience many emotions I am not accustomed to feeling. I can only hope the first task falls on a date soon after this coming Monday when they announce it. Perhaps I will arrange to stay overnight in Bonargues for that task, under the pretense of visiting Quintus the next day so I can see you both days. Let me know if you would prefer that._

 _No updates on Dobbins, which is positive news for now. I hope your coursework has evened out and is less overbearing than before. I fear I have little else to write you at this point, as not much transpires here. Ever since they captured Brussels earlier this week, it feels as if something is brewing in the French Muggle government, but there are no reports as of yet._

 _Missing you fondly,_

 _Septimus_

Willa let out a sigh and folded the letter. She definitely preferred to see him two days in a row, even if it would not be unchaperoned at all. Though she was not certain how she would circumvent Hélène's nosiness when he visited on the second day. Elnath was enough preoccupied with Patrice and alchemy lessons, Braxton would steer clear of any Malfoy activity on the grounds, and Penelope was apt to avoid any potential conflict. Hélène, however, would likely want to see as much of Septimus as possible. Willa groaned, wishing she could just go back to Bonargues with Septimus overnight. That would be ideal. She got lost in this fantasy for long enough that she had to run to make it to her first class on time.

* * *

Monday after dinner the Champions and school heads met to announce the first task. Headmistress Lestrange led them to her office in the Southeast Tower to give the instructions. It was a large and well-appointed room, much like the rest of the palace but with a slightly elevated feel to it. She sat them all in the vast office's parlour area and then opened a sealed parchment and began to read from it.

"The First Task will test each Champion's artistic sensibilities and mastery. Specifically, it will address the individual's skills in music and creative orchestration. The school's herd of Mooncalves will play centerpiece to this task, set for the next full moon on Wednesday the twenty-eight of November. The herd performs its monthly dance at this phase of each lunar cycle around Flamel Fountain. The Champion's task is to compose and perform a piece of music to accompany ten minutes of this dance. Additionally, each Champion must design and orchestrate a fountain show to match their performance and provide an artistic backdrop to the mooncalves' dance." Headmistress Lestrange paused here as she adjusted the parchment so the next portion was visible.

"To improve the variety and enjoyment of each piece, the Champions will be permitted one companion of their choice to perform musically. Companions are strictly forbidden from helping to compose and create any part of the music or fountain show. Companions must come from the Champion's school. Any instrument may be used or manipulated to produce the final orchestration of the performance, and Champions should secure their required instruments and prepare their methods for orchestration beforehand. Judges will provide combined marks on the performance skill, creativity in both orchestration and use of magic, and overall aesthetic. To ensure the best experience for the spectators, no explanation of the task shall be provided beyond the date and time. Champions may only provide information to their companion of choice regarding the task. Any other form of communication may be grounds for disqualification and zero points for this task."

She looked up at the three Champions to see if they had any questions.

"Will we be permitted to use any instrument in the school, headmistress?" Willa asked.

"Yes, Miss Gamp. That is correct." Headmistress Lestrange nodded.

"Are we responsible for relocating the instruments to the grounds in front of Flamel Fountain, mam?" Willa asked.

"Oh, no." Headmistress Lestrange frowned, not anticipating this question. She recovered and confirmed with a glance at the other heads, "No, the caretaker will relocate the instruments requested by each Champion and set them up as desired by the Champion for their performance. You must provide your list of needed instruments and their layout to M. Lierre no later than nine o'clock on the morning of November 28th."

The three Champions nodded their understanding.

"Can we meet the mooncalves beforehand, mam?" Bertok asked.

"No, the mooncalves are native to the grounds here and we try to avoid interaction with them as much as possible so they continue to thrive." Headmistress Lestrange replied.

"Mam, how large is the herd?" he asked.

"Around one hundred mooncalves." She replied.

The four foreigners were all impressed as their grounds lacked mooncalves entirely. Willa had seen Ilvermorny's mooncalf herd, but it was only fifty large.

"Are there any further questions?" the headmistress asked.

The three Champions shook their heads and she adjourned the meeting and led everyone to the exit. Willa's mind was fast at work creating ideas for her performance. The only thing she knew for certain was that Braxton would be her companion of choice.

Headmaster Hayward walked beside her out of the tower, "Miss Gamp, walk with me a moment."

She obliged and followed him towards the ornate front stairwell. Once they were away from the others, he began to speak to her in English.

"I am excited this is the task. I believe you are the top runner to win it, as I know you have quite the skill in this area. Do you think you will need any help with the fountain show?" he asked, leading her onto the small covered bridge that led to the Central Tower. He stopped midway on the bridge so they would be totally alone and away from prying ears.

"I did not think I could accept any help, sir." Willa said.

"Well, not officially of course." The headmaster smiled.

"Ah, I see." Willa smiled too, but added, "No, I have manipulated water before. I do not think the magic will pose any difficulties for me, sir. I just need to come up with the concept."

The headmaster nodded, regarding her a moment before he asked, "Will you choose Mr. Bagshot?"

"Without question, sir. None of the others even have musical talent." Willa said.

"You two seem to be getting along quite well here." Headmaster Hayward commented.

"Yes, we are close friends, sir. He is well suited to Beauxbatons, I believe." Willa said easily.

"How do you mean?"

"Oh, just the climate. He seems at ease here, sir." Willa said, realizing the relaxed nature of the school was actually what led to Braxton's comfort, along with the fact that no one knew about his family's situation back home.

"More so than at Hogwarts?" the headmaster asked.

"I am hardly the person to ask, sir." Willa laughed. "I have been here for nearly as long as I spent at Hogwarts."

Headmaster Hayward laughed loudly at this and then looked at her to say warmly, "Well, I am glad you are our Champion."

"Thank you, sir." Willa smiled.

"We should get to bed. I am confident in your talents for this task, so there is little more to discuss." He said with a nod and then headed for the palace's front stairwell. They walked back up to the second floor and she bid him a formal goodnight at the Southeast Tower before continuing around the corner and down the hall to her own tower.

Inside her dorm's sitting room, it appeared everyone had already gone to bed or was elsewhere. Hélène had apologized Friday afternoon for her suggestion that Willa had been flirting with her father and Willa, by then knowing what her upbringing had entailed, forgave her easily. What she did not realize was that Hélène had reprimanded her father for flirting with Willa.

Braxton too had apologized in their first class for being so quick to believe what Hélène insinuated. Now Willa noticed the emergency evening edition of _Le Sorcier de Paris_ lying on the table. The front page boldly read: **MUGGLES TO DETHRONE EUROPE**.

Willa snatched the paper and rapidly read the detailed article. M. Lestrange had not minced words and it appeared the National Convention of the Muggle French Republic had determined earlier that day their right to intervene in any country "where people desire to recover their freedom."

With their invasion of Austrian Netherlands just last month, Brussels finally falling to the French Republic forces last week, this could only mean France wished to conquer Europe. Assisting those not in power to openly revolt against their governments would lay the foundation for France to then seize control as they helped these revolutionaries build a new government.

She did not need Muggle Studies to determine what was at stake, her thoughts immediately going to the Black family who still owned the County of Oxfordshire. Despite the International Statute of Secrecy preventing them from officially collecting money and crops from the Muggles who lived and farmed there, they still did so a century later. Uncle Castor had not sought out forms of magical employment like the Malfoys or Gamps had, and the majority of the Blacks' vast wealth was built upon Muggles following a class system the crown enforced. The Blacks, of course, were not in contact with the British monarchy or aristocracy, and they especially did not pay any Muggle taxes, but the Muggles who lived in their county believed all of that was true. They believed Uncle Castor to be the county's lord, Rigel to be his noble heir, and Aunt Nerodia and Elnath to be noble ladies.

Willa glanced at the closed door of her cousin's bedroom, all the horrible manners of execution the Jacobins laid upon their own aristocracy rushing forward in her mind until she felt physically ill. She looked at the article again, trying to determine a timeline from today's declaration, but it did not seem the French Muggles had a plan, just an idea. _An idea can be killed if not allowed to grow,_ she reasoned. But the idea had already grown. First the colonies in America, now France. Last year's uprising in the colony of Haiti had made the American papers, and of course the Irish were in a building frenzy against English rule. After Septimus had mentioned Thomas Paine's treasonous essays to her, she had read them. They mostly discussed the need for the people of England to follow France's example of revolution.

There was another way out of all of this, though: magical intervention. By suspending or disbanding the International Statute of Secrecy for just a short while, the European magical community could shut down the potential conflicts before they even began. It was what the _Pro-Moldus_ wanted for France, and Willa wondered if now it would happen. She hurried to her room to pen a letter to Septimus, though she anticipated one would arrive from him in the morning.

* * *

When she got to breakfast the next morning, however, Percival's owl was not waiting for her. Instead Headmaster Hayward caught her as she entered the dining hall and led her to where Headmistress Lestrange stood with the British Ministry's Opposition Leader, Artemisia Lufkin.

"Ah, Miss Gamp, good morning. So nice to see you again." Mrs. Lufkin said to her.

"You as well, Mrs. Lufkin. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Willa asked with a curtsy. She noticed both Headmistress Lestrange and Headmaster Hayward roll their eyes at her curtsy, as if neither respected Mrs. Lufkin's position of authority.

"I am here to escort you to Paris to help with an urgent request from the British Ministry. We believe you are the only one suited for this task." She explained, then looked at the two school heads to add, "It is a direct order from Minister Osbert himself."

"A direct order?" Headmistress Lestrange murmured, glancing at Willa with an impressed expression.

"How long will it take? She has to prepare for the First Task." Headmaster Hayward asked impatiently.

"We will return tomorrow. It will take two days including the travel, as we cannot use the Floo Network to travel into the capital with the Muggle conflict." Mrs. Lufkin explained.

"Two full days?" the headmaster protested.

"Headmaster, I think this trip will in fact help with my preparations." Willa finally interjected. "It will afford me the privacy that Beauxbatons cannot."

Headmaster Hayward weighed this and seeing he was not fully convinced, Willa leaned closer and said softly to him in English, "I am certain the embassy will have a piano, sir."

This worked. He nodded his consent, sharing a smug look with Willa before he turned to Artemisia to say, "Miss Gamp will accompany you, complete this request for the Ministry, and return promptly after it is done. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Mrs. Lufkin smiled politely and gave a curt nod. She then looked to Willa with more urgency and said, "Miss Gamp, I am afraid we need to leave now. I have prepared a packing list for you and we will take breakfast on the flight back to Paris."

Willa nodded, took the packing list, and spun on her heel to hurry back up to her dormitory. The list was short and did not include any evening wear. Willa rolled her eyes at this and picked an outfit she thought Septimus would most appreciate. There was no way she was going all the way to Paris not to see him that evening, even if it were in secret. _Especially if it is in secret_ , she thought with a grin.

"Where are you going?" Elnath asked walking into her room as she hurriedly used magic to fold her various garments.

"Paris, overnight. Artemisia Lufkin came to collect me for something official." Willa explained then smiled mischievously at her cousin, "I am hoping to see Percival while I am there."

"You had better!" Elnath laughed. "Do you need any help?"

"No, nearly finished." Willa said, gathering up her school materials for the coursework she would miss. "Actually, can you ask Braxton to take notes for me today and tomorrow? It sounds as though I will miss classes both days."

Elnath nodded and watched Willa close the small travel trunk she had transfigured from her larger trunk, "Did Mrs. Lufkin explain what you will be doing?"

"No, she was vague. Minister Osbert ordered that I come though, whatever that means." Willa said.

"Do you think it is to do with Mr. Malfoy? Did you not say he is in Paris at the moment?" Elnath asked.

"I do not know." Willa shrugged as her heart raced at this prospect. "But, Mrs. Lufkin is in a rush, so I need to go now that I am packed."

The cousins hugged briefly and then Willa dragged her trunk down to the second-floor hallway where a house elf was waiting to assist her in apparating it to the carriage out front. Once in the driveway, Willa climbed inside the carriage with Mrs. Lufkin and they began their journey to Paris.

It took about four hours, and after eating breakfast, Willa chose to spend it peppering Mrs. Lufkin with questions about her career in the Ministry. She soon learned that before climbing the ranks of her party, she had worked closely under her father after he quit being an Auror. Willa reinforced her occlumency as Mrs. Lufkin launched into praise of her father's work ethic and a series of stories regarding him.

Finally they felt the lifting of the concealment charms as they passed into unplottable Paris and soon their thestral-drawn carriage landed on the ground and rolled up in front of their destination: the foreign embassy. The embassy was in a large _hôtel particulier_ close to the center of Rue des Balais and felt incredibly formal inside, featuring a salon, full service restaurant, and meeting parlour on the ground floor all with as much attention to lavish detail as Beauxbatons. While it was far grander than the foreign embassy in Baltimore, it served the same function of hosting foreign witches and wizards while they were in town for official business with _le Ministère_.

Mrs. Lufkin led them to the front reception to check Willa into her apartment, which was located directly beside hers. It became apparent in that moment that Mrs. Lufkin considered herself Willa's chaperone for the trip. They did not go up to the rooms, however, and Mrs. Lufkin instead ushered Willa out to the sidewalk of Rue des Balais so they might walk to the restaurant where they were meeting her colleague for lunch. She did not specify the identity of her colleague, so Willa assumed it would be someone from the Opposition party she had never met.

Glad they had decided to walk, Willa took in the Parisian equivalent to Diagon Alley with interest. It was only the third capital she had ever been to, and Baltimore hardly counted as it had not been the capital for very long. Rue des Balais resembled nothing of the meandering alleyways and crookedly aligned shops of Diagon Alley. Here everything was pristine, classical in architecture, and built with intention to please the eye. Every now and again a popping noise and blurred figure would occur, and Artemisia explained _le Ministère_ engaged house elves to maintain continued cleanliness of Rue des Balais. Willa frowned at this, which Artemisia was pleased to see, though she made no remark. A few minutes later, they reached the restaurant.

The Maître D led the two women through the crowded, but subdued restaurant to a very central and visible table set for three. In the space where a fourth setting would be sat a carafe of red wine. The only thing that interested Willa, however, was Mrs. Lufkin's colleague, who sat in the middle seat wearing expensive robes with his silky blond hair perfectly groomed.

He stood when they approached, bowing to Mrs. Lufkin and holding his hand out to Willa with a smile. She took it gladly, her heart rate increasing as he bent to kiss her hand after saying, "Miss Gamp, what a pleasure to see you again."

Standing before her was Septimus Malfoy.


	17. The Treason of Ardan and Lila

**Chapter 17 – The Treason of Ardan and Lila**

Though Willa was taken off guard by Septimus' presence, she masked her shock saying, "Mr. Malfoy, it is indeed a pleasure. Mrs. Lufkin did not specify which colleague of hers we were meeting. I believe it has been since August at your ball that we last saw one another."

"You forget when I came to announce the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts." He said, knowing she had not forgotten. He guided her to her seat and waited for Artemisia to sit before doing so himself while adding, "A tournament in which you are now Hogwarts' Champion. I offer my congratulations."

"Thank you, sir." Willa said.

Septimus looked to Artemisia to explain why he had gone to Hogwarts, "Minister Osbert had already come to Paris, and as there is no ministry for international magical cooperation, he dispatched me in his stead to give the announcement."

"They really ought to create that ministry. England could do with hosting a Quidditch World Cup. We are woefully behind compared with Egypt." Artemisia replied.

"Perhaps Minister Osbert will establish it soon, given the world's rapid pace of change." Willa noted.

"While that sounds prudent, Miss Gamp, it will not happen under this Minister." Artemisia replied, then looked pointedly at Septimus while adding, "It has been my experience these past three years the Majority and Opposition cannot work together to achieve any lasting change."

Septimus laughed and took a sip of wine before looking at Willa to say, "She corrupts your opinion unjustly. For it is hardly the Majority's fault the Opposition will not see reason."

"Now who corrupts my opinion?" Willa challenged playfully, causing Artemisia to laugh with amusement and affording Septimus the opportunity to give Willa sly smile and penetrating gaze. Willa met his gaze for an intense moment before purposefully parting her lips with her tongue and reaching for the carafe of wine.

Septimus offered to help pour, but she refused him stating, "I am quite capable, thank you, sir."

Artemisia smiled at this and watched with slight awe as Willa used wandless magic with graceful ease to pour the wine into her glass. She soon noticed the ornate emerald ring on Willa's right hand and remarked, "What a beautiful ring, Miss Gamp."

"Thank you, ma'am. I quite love it myself. I received it last month as a birthday gift." Willa smiled politely and avoided any eye contact with Septimus.

"Oh, from your parents?" Artemisia pressed. It seemed the type of gift the egregiously wealthy would give their child when she came of age. It was a form of wealth that she did not know, the kind that families like the Blacks and Burkes and Malfoys and certainly the Gamps possessed. Ardan's father had hardly kept it secret he was the wealthiest man in Britain and Ireland.

Willa produced a more dazzling smile as she looked Artemisia in the eye and succinctly said, "No." Without pause for Mrs. Lufkin's reaction, Willa floated the carafe towards her and asked, "Wine?"

"Yes, thank you." She replied with an amused smile as she thought how Willa certainly had inherited her father's charms.

"The ring's design is exquisite, Miss Gamp." Septimus noted casually. "Whomever gave you it clearly has dignified tastes."

Willa let out a small laugh as she finished pouring Artemisia's wine and looked at him directly, "Indeed he does. Between us though, I will admit that as refined as his tastes are, he on occasion lacks humility."

Septimus smiled broadly in response to her veiled jab, "Is humility so capital a quality though? Is it not better to take pride in one's skills so they may flourish?"

"Perhaps for a man." Artemisia countered. "For a woman, humility is the only permissible way to present your talents without offending. At least, that has been _my_ experience in the Ministry."

"Precisely," Willa said meeting Artemisia's eyes. "Rather unfair for someone as talented as you. I was impressed with your legislation on elemental transfiguration, Mrs. Lufkin. It is such an overlooked topic in my opinion, I was delighted to see someone taking it on."

Septimus watched as Artemisia fell prey to the flattery and found himself formidably attracted to Willa's effortlessness in the art of manipulation. He realized how much he had overreacted to her manipulation of Marcellus Lestrange for information, though that topic had been fully discussed between them and he felt no need to resurface it with an apology.

He agreed with the current conversation's sentiment, however, and stated, "It is unfair that humility is expected more from your sex."

Artemisia looked at him with surprise. She had not spent much time with Septimus outside the Ministry and he was shockingly more progressive than his political affiliations suggested.

"As are most things regarding women's power in society." Willa shrugged. "Take, for example, the trust I am to come into. If I were a male, I would have right to it now that I am seventeen. I could begin to build my life immediately after school. As a female, however, I must wait until I am twenty-one or married."

"You do appear to have a serious and well-endowed suitor." Artemisia noted, looking at Willa's ring.

Willa noticed Septimus drink some wine at this comment, causing her nerves to tangle. To hear it out loud and in front of him, without him refuting it, made the entire idea that he was her suitor become much more real.

She pushed this thrill down and continued to Artemisia in a didactic tone, "That is not the point though. A woman should be permitted the same agency as a man in building her life without the requisite influence of either her father or husband. It is startling how behind Britain is in this regard as well. Even MACUSA has a female leader, and they are hardly the bannerman for inclusion."

"France as well has Violette Lavoie as _Ministre_." Artemisia nodded. She wondered what Willa meant about MACUSA not being inclusive, but their meals arrived then so she did not press.

The three spoke only compliments of the food for a few moments before Willa decided to move the conversation along to its point.

"Tell me, why have you two brought me to Paris? What do you want me to do for you?" she asked.

Septimus smiled to himself at her candor, completely aligned with the Willa he had come to know through their letters, but he remained silent so Artemisia could respond first. He needed Artemisia to think all of this her idea and not his machination.

"Yesterday France's new Muggle government declared that France can intervene with any nation where its people seek to reclaim their freedom. Meaning, they could disrupt a sovereign nation, like England, through military force." Artemisia began.

"Yes, they invaded Austrian Netherlands just before I arrived in France. All the Beauxbatons Muggle-born students from that region were very concerned when Brussels fell last week." Willa said.

Mrs. Lufkin eyed her, looking almost miffed at how informed she was on foreign affairs, and inadvertently insulting Willa by doing so.

"I have been immersed in politics since I was born, Mrs. Lufkin. I know how to stay informed." Willa said with a tight smile before adding, "But surely you already know this about me as you worked for my father."

"Miss Gamp," Septimus began in a smooth tone, "Your father is exactly why we called you here. He is very popular with most of _le Ministère_ , and as his daughter and a Triwizard Champion, you are well positioned to make an impact on their opinion. Much better positioned than Mrs. Lufkin, who is unknown here, and certainly than myself, who is hated by many here."

He looked to Artemisia, who started again in a quiet voice, " _Le Ministère_ has called for an emergency open forum for all European magical governments to provide testimony to the idea of breaching the International Statute of Secrecy in order to intervene with the Muggle conflict here before it spreads. This would be the preliminary forum before _le Ministère_ brings anything forward to the International Confederation of Wizards, should they decide to do so."

Willa leaned in much closer and whispered, "Do they wish to overturn the statute?"

"Absolutely not." Artemisia said with alarm, but Willa could see in her eyes that she hoped for exactly this outcome.

"No, clearly not. That would be treasonous." Willa conceded, playing into the façade. "Still, I am unclear on my role?"

"We hoped you to give testimony." Artemisia said.

"For Ireland?" Willa asked, confused.

"Representing a voice that is not present despite its obvious correlation. That of America." Septimus clarified.

"You want me to talk about Rappaport's Law?" Willa surmised.

They nodded.

Willa looked at Septimus with reproach, then threw at them in a low but harsh tone, "And the trial in which my brother was forced to testify, causing such scandal for my family that we had to move to Ohio where mere months later Muggles killed him? Are you sure that is wise?"

"No, I—we—would never ask you to speak on your brother's death." Septimus said definitively. His fingers closest to her tightened into a fist as he fought the urge to touch her and he let out a measured breath before saying, "We anticipated something more general, speaking to how Muggle conflicts lead to the need for something like Rappaport's Law, which further separates the magical and Muggle communities."

"Which communities?" Willa challenged. "I fear Europe may not be prepared for what America actually is like."

"Mr. Malfoy did assure me you would need convincing." Mrs. Lufkin said with slight amusement at how well he predicted the outcome of their conversation. She continued to Willa, "Which is why I plan to take you incognito to the Muggles' National Convention after lunch. I feel it will help shape your understanding of the Ministry's goals. You are still welcome to join us, Mr. Malfoy."

"Unfortunately I have appointments all afternoon in Rue des Balais." Septimus said then turned to Willa, "But before I return home after work, Miss Gamp, I will meet you for a drink at the embassy's salon in order to present the Majority's side of things."

Willa nodded, drinking some wine to swallow down her excitement at the prospect of an unchaperoned drink with Septimus, even if it was under the scrutiny of the embassy's many eyes.

"The forum starts at eight o'clock tomorrow morning, and Britain is slotted to go third after Hungary." Artemisia explained.

"You are escorting Miss Gamp in the morning and I am to meet you in the rotunda of _le Ministère_ , correct?" Septimus confirmed with Artemisia, who nodded.

Willa tucked this schedule away in her brain as a handsome, well-dressed man approached their table. Septimus brightened as he did.

"Vincent!" he cried, standing to greet his friend.

"Septimus, _ça va_?" Vincent said, shaking Septimus' hand tightly.

" _Ça va_. May I introduce Mrs. Artemisia Lufkin, Opposition party leader for Britain, and Miss Wilhelmina Gamp, the Hogwarts' Champion in the Triwizard Tournament."

" _Oui_ , I have met Madame Lufkin before." Vincent said and kissed her hand. "But Mademoiselle Gamp, I have not. _Enchanté, mademoiselle_."

" _Parellement, Duc de Trefle-Picques_." Willa said as he took her hand to kiss it.

"Ah, but you know who I am?" he said in heavily accented English.

"Yes, I have heard of you." Willa smiled.

Vincent smiled back, not questioning how, and said, "Yes, I have heard of you as well from the papers. Everyone is certain you will lose to Sr. Ibarra Zabala."

"They are all fools then." Willa laughed. "For we both will lose to M. Grindelwald."

Vincent gave her a wink before laughing melodiously, the way the Beauxbatons students with veela blood did. Once he composed himself he said, "I shall see you all tomorrow at the forum."

They said their goodbyes and he left, throwing Willa a goofy grin before he did. She could not help but wonder if he knew exactly who she was in context to Septimus. She glanced at Septimus to check, but he just smiled and said in general, "He is so nice."

"Can we count on him though?" Artemisia pressed quietly.

"I would trust him with my life." Septimus replied in a deep, confident voice that made Willa's heart beat faster.

Artemisia nodded and became distant, her thoughts on tomorrow. Willa longed for a moment away from her, alone with Septimus. She would have to wait though, for she was to spend the remainder of the afternoon with Artemisia and the French Muggle government.

* * *

Willa answered the knock on her apartment door with haste. The witch outside gave her a quick curtsy before stating in French, "Mademoiselle, there is a gentleman to see you in the salon."

"Who is he?" Willa asked.

"Monsieur Septimus Malfoy of England." The witch replied. "Do you wish to see him?"

"Yes, thank you. I will be down shortly." Willa replied.

"He requests your drink order so he might place it before you arrive." She continued.

"Firewhisky neat. He may select the label."

"Mademoiselle," the witch confirmed with a curtsy and left.

Willa closed the door and hurried to the vanity to verify her appearance was as desired. She had changed into the evening dress she packed about an hour ago and then started on composition ideas for the First Task to pass the time. She pinched both her cheeks and bosom and then scrutinized her hair. There was nothing to be done though, as all her curls were in place. She took a deep breath and then went downstairs.

Septimus waited at the entrance to the salon for her in the same clothes he wore at lunch and brightened as she arrived. He took her in fully then remarked, "How lovely you look, Miss Gamp. Shall we?"

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Malfoy." Willa replied.

He did not extend his arm to her, so she walked past him into the salon, noting that their appearance was to be business. He followed directly behind her and the host sat them at a table near one of the fireplaces. A server brought two firewhiskys to their table not even a moment later and Septimus thanked him.

"I got us both Ogden's. I hope that is all right." he said to Willa once the server left.

"Yes, Rigel and Elnath have won me over to it." Willa said then added with a smirk, "Besides, you have such dignified tastes, I knew you would choose something divine."

Septimus laughed, rolling his eyes before saying, "I trust Artemisia imparted everything you need to know for tomorrow?"

"After we finally left the National Convention, she certainly tried." Willa laughed.

"She has a way of not being quite able to say what she means." He nodded. "I do think you distracted her though."

"How so?"

"You remind her of Ardan and he helped build her career." He said.

"She did ask me if people remarked on my similarities to him." Willa said, slipping into an amused smile.

"Do they?" Septimus asked, curious why this was so amusing to her. He assumed she did not wish to resemble Ardan in any form based on their correspondence.

"No, they do not. However, I have encountered people remarking on how like you I am." Willa said. "Octavia even mentioned that something I say all the time is a saying of yours. 'Why bother trying—"

"If you do not aim to win.'" Septimus finished with an amused grin. "She hates when I say that. Oh, but this is rich."

He was biting his lip and blushing.

"What?" Willa pressed.

"I only started saying that after having your mother for my tutor as a first year. She would always say that to me." He admitted. "Does Slytherin still have tutors for the first years?"

"Yes," Willa said and then laughed while she shook her head, remarking, "This is uncomfortable."

"I fear it will only become more so." Septimus smiled mischievously. He then switched emotions to confirm, "But Artemisia explained everything and you feel comfortable about tomorrow?"

"Yes, I know what I will say." Willa said then raised an eyebrow at him, "I suppose now it is your turn to lecture me?"

"No," he said with a charming smile and light laugh. "No, I was certain you were prepared the moment we informed you of our need. I just wanted to see you alone."

Willa smiled and they stared into each other for a long moment of perfect silence.

"There are a lot of eyes here." Willa finally remarked.

"Yes, we will have to behave." Septimus said, then cast praeligo so the room could no longer hear them speak. His eyes brightened as he said, "However, I am certain we have plenty to discuss, Willa."

"Yes, I believe so, Septimus." Willa said, more contented than she cared to admit that they could use personal names out loud. She sipped her firewhisky and added, "Specifically, the treason of my father and your wife."

He let out a long sigh and drank before saying, "Yes, all right."

"I have mapped the dates to the mysterious death of Minister Crowdy. An assassination, some say." She looked pointedly at him. Septimus nodded to confirm they were involved in it, and she asked, "What more though? We left in 1783, and the minister died in 1781."

"I will start from the beginning." Septimus said. "Though I warn you, it is a long tale."

"I can manage a second firewhisky if we must." Willa smiled.

Septimus nodded and began, "No one would marry Lila Burke, so finally her father and mine worked out a deal that gave the Malfoys an ongoing share in his and the Borgins' appraisal business, in exchange for, well, for me. I was seventeen when we married."

"How did you feel about the arrangement?" Willa asked. It seemed he had not been permitted much opinion on the matter, similar to how her mother had to marry into a wealthy family to salvage the Gaunt finances.

"I did what I was told." Septimus said plainly. He hesitated and then added, "But I wanted to love her, so I tried very hard to please her. She has a wildness to her that both my father and I were naïve enough to think I would be able to control."

"What did she think of the marriage?" Willa asked, noticing he used the present tense to describe her, which further contributed to her building theory that Lila was not actually dead.

"She loved it." He said. "I was young and beautiful and innocent, and she could easily control me. It allowed her the freedom to leave her family and finally pursue her true desires. Not to mention, my father was Chief Warlock. The perfect setup for her."

"Seventeen and beautiful? Sounds familiar." Willa said and pointedly toyed with her ring.

"You are not naïve and, as we have discussed, I am not looking to control you." Septimus said with frankness before adding more softly, "Besides, I am not inherently evil."

"Go on." Willa pursed her lips in amusement and sipped her firewhisky.

"Lila and Ardan were Aurors when I married her and had been partners for a couple of years with excellent capture rates, both being highly skilled trackers. At the beginning of our marriage, she and Ardan were gone for weeks at a time, pursuing dark wizards and criminals throughout the British Isles and the mainland. Their capture rates began to drop dramatically during this time, as most of the wizards slipped out of their reach at the last moment. After two years below target, they were released from the Auror program and moved into other roles within the Ministry. Soon after we had Quintus and Octavia. Obviously Ardan had Ciaran and you around then as well, but we were not friends. Lila was very strict about remaining colleagues and not acquaintances with Ardan. The first time I met you was at Gringotts this August." Septimus explained, pausing to sip his firewhisky. "At first, Lila was a wonderful mother; attentive, loving, caring. I thought it had softened her, but really she was manipulating my paternal inclinations and biding her time while Ardan amassed their groups of extremists and I grew in ranks at the Wizengamot. High enough up to be able to influence the issuing of pardons. Then they began their attacks."

"Attacks on who?" Willa asked.

"On Muggles." Septimus said.

"How many?" Willa asked.

"How many attacks or how many deaths?" he asked. "I lost count, either way. Too many. I did not suspect at first, nor did Dipsas, I imagine. It is difficult to believe someone you are meant to love is capable of murdering scores of people at a time. Maybe if your mother and I had been friends, we would have talked and noticed the trends. But Lila and Ardan were smart. They kept us apart. They recruited while still Aurors, which is what caused their capture rates to drop. They set up attacks to fail and fall to capture by Minister Crowdy's Auror program to draw attention away from themselves. Finally the minister managed to make a major capture and rout out nearly all their groups. He soon got too close to their identities, and Lila and Ardan had him killed. Everything was calculated for years, starting before I ever married her. They left no evidence to implicate either of them in any of this."

"When did you figure it out?" Willa asked.

"After Minister Crowdy's murder, I am ashamed to say." He replied. "I still do not know which one of them orchestrated it, as both had a solid alibi. Lila hid it from my legilimency once I developed that skill a few years later. My father died shortly after the minister's death during the start of the Dragon Pox epidemic, and I took over his role as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot."

"You became Chief Warlock at age twenty-five?" Willa asked, shocked. Normally the position went to someone over fifty.

"Twenty-six, but yes, there is a reason nobody likes me." Septimus laughed.

Willa smiled and relaxed a moment, drinking more firewhisky while Septimus continued with everything he could not put in writing to her.

"Things quieted after Crowdy's murder. There would be too many inquiries. Two years later, Ardan slipped up and was identified at the scene of a Muggle attack in London. He was brought to trial and sentenced to death for treason in breaching the Statute of Secrecy and for the murder of three Muggles. Lila had warned me going into the trial that Ardan could blackmail the new minister, and when his sentencing came down, he did. That is why so many witches and wizards had to be obliviated, to protect Minister Knatchbull."

"Why were you not obliviated?" Willa asked.

"As Chief Warlock, I issued the oblivation. The entire trial was erased and I held a private hearing so I could banish him from the country as punishment for his crimes since they technically no longer existed."

"Why would you not obliviate only the blackmail?" Willa asked.

"The courtroom obliviation does not work like the singular spell. It is a mass obliviation that takes away everything so a fair retrial can take place. In Ardan's case, he would have just blackmailed the minister again, so a retrial was not an option." Septimus explained.

"So, who remembers this?" she asked.

"Myself, Porteus Knatchbull, Ardan, and the records keeper at the time, who was bound to secrecy and is now my secretary. Also, Ardan told Lila what happened." Septimus answered.

"And my mother, does she know?" Willa asked.

"Only if Ardan told her, which seems unlikely." He said.

Willa nodded vaguely. It seemed more likely her mother knew only whatever lie her father told her as to why Septimus banished him. It was not surprising to learn he had murdered so many Muggles, as he did not view them as equals. She knew for a fact he had killed many No-Majs while performing his scourer hunter duties in America. MACUSA considered it part of the job.

"Are you all right?" Septimus asked in a caring voice after allowing her a moment to digest everything.

"I could not say, truth be told." Willa said.

"It is a lot of information to gain all at once." He agreed.

"Surely his arrest was in the Daily Prophet though? What did they tell people?" she said after a long moment of thought.

"The Burke family holds a major share in the newspaper and Lila influenced their print decisions at the time. The narrative was such that Ardan was identified at the crime because he was tracking the suspect. They next printed he was successful and the culprit had been brought to justice." Septimus sighed. "She made him a hero."

"What about her? What did you do about her?" Willa asked bluntly.

"I confronted her about all of it and she told me Ardan had placed her under the Imperius Curse, which only lifted once he left British soil." He said.

"Did you believe her?" Willa said.

"No. I had learned legilimency by then and knew she was lying. I told her I wanted to spend more time with her and the children, and resigned as Chief Warlock to take a lower position in the Ministry that afforded me that time. We rekindled my grandfather's business in the gem trade and began to travel the world. Under my close watch, she was unable to go back to killing Muggles. The first year was fun. She thought I would give in over time, so she willingly participated in rebuilding my family's Muggle identities across the globe."

"Muggle identities?" Willa asked.

"Yes, the Malfoys have always had homes all over the world. Where power resides, so too a Malfoy. We just do not use our name among Muggles." He explained and added, "That is who Percival truly is."

"I see." Willa said and looked at him to continue.

"Once she saw I was not going to leave her unchaperoned ever again, she grew to resent me. She turned the cruelness she typically reserved for Muggles on me. Life became quite miserable, but I bore it all so she would not turn to our children instead." He paused a long moment, lost in thought, before saying, "After she died, I sought out a position in the Upper House and received the appointment. Eventually Unctuous tapped me to be his Chief Advisor, and here we are."

Willa took a deep breath and looked around the room. No one was looking at them, which was good, but she felt like everyone knew the truth of her family now.

"Willa?" Septimus said.

"Yes?"

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"You could use legilimency." She suggested.

Septimus frowned, "I do not think that would be appropriate."

"I was joking." Willa smiled wryly and then looked him in the eye and said, "I was thinking about the cruelness typically reserved for Muggles being turned on you. Or rather, in my family's case, on Ciaran and me."

Septimus winced at this and Willa added without any emotion, "I was thinking that I wish you had let my father's sentence be carried out instead of protecting the minister."

Septimus nodded and admitted, "I often wish that, too. I was weak then."

Willa let out a sigh and said, "I need us to change the topic. Ask me about something."

"How does Braxton Bagshot get on at Beauxbatons?" Septimus asked without pause, as if he had been considering the question all evening.

"What?" Willa asked, so caught off guard she could not mask the blush that rose within her at the thought of Braxton.

"Quintus told me you two have become friends. Something about twin wand cores and a duel?" Septimus said.

"What else has Quintus told you?" Willa asked, mortified that she had been watched without knowing it.

"That you are very just and compassionate. He said I should push you towards the Wizengamot." Septimus shrugged.

"Does he _know_?" Willa gaped, her tone clearly indicated she meant about their relationship.

"Both Quintus and Octavia think I have taken you on like I have Rigel." He clarified. "You must realize I would never share such intimate information without your consent."

Willa drank some firewhisky to compose herself and finally said, "Braxton seems better suited to Beauxbatons than Hogwarts. The other Champions have both taken to him. He is quite popular and far less sad. He is finally playing Quidditch again."

"You sound maternal, like you are looking out for him." Septimus mused.

"To be honest, I feel like he is my brother." Willa admitted.

Septimus lost his color and whispered, "He is not."

"It is a matter of speech, Septimus." Willa said. "Why are you so affected?"

"No, of course. I apologize." Septimus smiled, relaxing a moment until he saw someone or something behind Willa, across the salon. His expression went cold and he leaned in a bit and muttered, "I have stayed here too long. Pretend I just told you a joke and then cast legilimens on me."

He removed his Sound Dampening charm and Willa looked him in the eyes and let out an easy laugh. She continued her laugh as she cast into his mind. He was thinking specifically to her, the way Braxton liked to do, stating, "The _Anti-Moldus_ are here. If you are seen with me for longer than a business meeting, it will taint their opinion of you. They are the ones we need to convince tomorrow. Tell me, do you wish to meet Percival later tonight?"

"How?" she asked quietly.

"He is hosting a party for noble-born Muggles, if you were interested in meeting the ones still trapped in Paris. It will be far more relaxing than this salon." Septimus thought.

Willa nodded and smiled.

"What apartment number are you in?" he thought.

"Fourteen." She said.

"Perfect." He said then implemented occlumency so she removed her spell.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

"Yes, I am tired." She replied.

Septimus smiled subtly at her lie as they stood. He followed her out of the salon and they cordially parted ways in the embassy's entrance hall. Only after he was gone did Willa realize he had given her no further details about the party. She went up to her room and stripped down to just her undergown so she would be comfortable enough to work on her composition. The room grew cold, so she stoked the fire and pulled on her coat to warm up.

It was well after nine o'clock when she heard a noise from the fireplace. She grabbed her wand from the desk and turned to face whoever emerged from the now green flames. It was Septimus, fully dressed in formal Muggle attire, right down to an ostentatious signet ring that bore the pimpernel flower she knew as Percival's seal. She lowered her wand. He held his finger to his mouth and beckoned her to him with his other hand. Willa went to him and he pulled her tight against his body, then whispered, " _Mouron rouge._ " As soon as the words left his lips, she felt the uncomfortable tug on her navel of apparation.


	18. Percival

**Chapter 18 - Percival**

They apparated into a gilded, well-lit dressing room. A fire roared in the massive fireplace and an ornate gold clock sat on its pink marble mantelpiece, ticking to 9:21.

"Welcome to my Paris home." Septimus said. "I apologize that we could not use the front entrance."

Willa caught her breath from apparating, which had made her feel sick. Septimus noticed and pulled out his wand to cast, " _Aguamente_ " into an empty glass next to a half-full firewhisky decanter. She drank the water gratefully and took several deep breaths before feeling better.

"Sorry," she finally said. "I do not apparate often."

"I apologize. I set the Floo Network to only go outwards for security reasons. Apparation was the only way back in without being seen by the Muggles." He said. "Which brings me to the next point."

He spun her around so she could see the elaborate Muggle gown, bright green with gold accents and a cream colored trim.

"You will need something to wear." He said softly.

She walked to the gown and fingered the sumptuous fabric. It was expensive, she could tell by its softness. She examined the fit and realized there was no way she could dress herself, even with the aid of magic.

"Septimus," she began, turning. "Or, Percival? What should I call you?"

"Septimus is fine." He smiled. "Magic upstairs, Muggles downstairs."

"We are upstairs?"

"Yes, my bedroom is just through there." He said as he pointed to a hidden door along the wall beside the fireplace. "The fireplace serves both rooms."

Willa nodded, her thoughts momentarily lingering on the proximity of his bedroom before she explained, "This gown is too complex for me to put on by myself."

"Then I will help you." He said. Upon seeing her face, he clarified, "I cannot keep any servants because what I am doing here is treason in both the magical and Muggle worlds. Hopefully you can overlook the sudden impropriety?"

"Perhaps we can add 'propriety' to the list of things you on occasion lack." Willa gave him a sly smile.

"Yes, well, would you like my help or do you wish to remain in your undergown and coat all evening?" Septimus pursed his lips then added, "I, for one, would not mind the latter option."

"Yes, I would like your help." Willa conceded with a roll of her eyes.

He walked to the dress and pulled out his wand, separating the pieces from each other with Mobilus charms and then pushing them towards her in order using a silent, " _Wingardium Leviosa_ " like Willa had done with the carafe of wine at lunch. Willa slipped off her coat, tucking her wand inside it, and floated it to a hook on the wall with wandless magic.

"Arms up." Septimus said as the stay arrived overhead Willa.

Willa put up her arms, laughing as he slid it over her torso.

"Turn around." He said.

She did as she was told and he tightened the laces with a charm she noted she would need to have him teach her.

He was quick about the rest of the gown's various elements, and soon Willa was taking in herself in the room's standing mirror. Septimus stepped behind her and the full-length, oval shaped mirror became a gilded frame around their reflections.

"It is a strange sensation to see yourself as a Muggle, is it not?" he said.

"I wonder if Muggleborns feel this way when they learn they are a witch?" Willa said.

Septimus' mouth pulled into a smile in his reflection, but Willa desired to see the real thing and turned to him.

"So, Percival, I imagine you are not some unknown Englishman in Muggle Paris with a _hôtel particulier_ like this one, but I fear I only know your personal name. How exactly shall I address you downstairs?"

"They all know me as Sir Percy Blakeney." He grinned.

"Well, Sir Blakeney, you should introduce me to your friends." She said.

"But who exactly am I introducing?"

"Hm, something simple, but hard to trace. Your friend from New Orleans, Marguerite?"

"Must you only be my friend?" Septimus pressed. "Can we not for the night pretend otherwise?"

"What do you propose?" Willa asked.

"I propose that I introduce you as my wife." He said, his pale blue eyes glowing in the opulent room's candlelight. Willa wanted to stare into them forever.

Instead she let out a brief laugh and moved her emerald ring from her right hand's ring finger to her left hand. Its magic tightened it into place and she looked to him, "Yes, for tonight, I can be your wife, Percy."

"Perfect," Septimus smiled and then moved closer to her. She could feel the warmth of his body as the pounding of her heartbeat increased. It quickened exponentially as he continued nearer, reached out his hand to stroke her cheekbone, and said with a soft confidence, "Then as my wife, I ought to be allowed to kiss you, Lady Marguerite."

His lips met the soft skin of her cheek. Willa let out a sudden breath and he smiled to himself before kissing her again, moving closer each time to her eager mouth. Willa had kissed a few men before, but nothing could have prepared her for this. When their lips finally met, her entire body felt abuzz, as if she had too much wine. She lost all sense of reality. The world became a tempest rushing around them, they its center.

For his part, Septimus found kissing Willa even more enjoyable than he expected, and he had set high expectations. It was so pleasurable, that he began to think of how the rest of her body would taste and feel. He knew though they would most enjoy the party if left wanting more, so he parted his lips from hers and quietly said, "I really could grow accustom to that."

Willa nodded her agreement and smiled. Her color was brilliant and rosy, flush with contentment.

"Merlin, you are beautiful." Septimus blurted out. It was not a prepared thought, and he found himself now fully committed to the prospect that this relationship should progress to actual marriage.

"I believe the Muggle phrase is 'My God' not 'Merlin'." Willa said, back in her capacities after their kiss.

Septimus laughed and stepped backwards so they could better look at each other before he said, "Before we go down, you need to understand that these aristocrats are fugitives I am hiding in my home. After the _Hôtel de Saint-Just_ was destroyed last month, we moved everyone here using an Extension charm on the downstairs to accommodate them."

"Have all these Muggles' homes been destroyed as well?" Willa asked.

"Not all of them no, but they became unsafe to inhabit after King's authority was removed in August when the Muggle rebels stormed the palace." Septimus said. He then added quietly, "If the Muggle government calls to execute the king, it is probable that soon after all these people will die."

"Can you not remove them from the country like with the others?" Willa asked.

Septimus gave a tight smile and said, "Vincent and I were moving them to the Austrian Netherlands."

Willa nodded with understanding. The area was occupied now, no safer than here. The weight of tomorrow's forum fell on her heavier than it had earlier with Artemisia.

"Vincent feels they should stay regardless and fight for their way of life. The Vendée region is littered with Royalists, led by his Muggle father." Septimus sighed, clearly conflicted about the direction his friend wished to pursue. After a moment, his eyes became bright and very present as he said, "But that is not of importance tonight. Tonight is meant as a respite from the horrors outside. To give everyone a diversion that mimics life before this all began. I warn you, it may become a bit raucous."

"So raucous the Jacobins will notice? Or worse, the _Anti-Moldus_?" she asked with concern.

"Oh no, my home is hidden from Muggles and the wizarding community alike under password protection by the Fidelius charm. A password to which only myself, Vincent and now you are privy." He explained.

" _Mouron rouge_." Willa said, repeating the words he had whispered before they apparated. She lifted his right hand to examine the flower seal of his signet ring and translated the password into English, "Scarlet pimpernel."

"Yes," he smiled down at her and slowly laced his fingers through hers. "We really should join the party. Vincent can only entertain alone for so long before he does something magical."

"Vincent is here?"

"Oh, yes, he lives here now that his Paris home was destroyed. Sorry, I did not explain that clearly enough before." Septimus said then frowned, "Also I am realizing I lied to you earlier when I said that I would not share the existence of our relationship with anyone without your consent."

"I surmised Vincent knew." Willa laughed. "He was not very subtle at lunch."

"No subtlety is far from his defining attribute." Septimus laughed, then tugged Willa's hand to pull her towards the room's exit.

They entered a long, well-lit hallway that featured occasional dust-covered seating and side tables alongside other furniture covered in cloth to protect it from dust and light. The walls boasted many paintings, mostly landscapes, almost all depicting the countryside near Rouen and the Normandy coast.

"Nothing Gothic, I am afraid." Septimus joked, noticing Willa take in the paintings.

"A relative of yours?" Willa asked, pointing to the first portrait they encountered. The man looked Medieval in dress and the painting's artistic style, but had particular shades of blond hair and pale blue eyes quite familiar to her by now. The man in the painting regarded her with a curious look before turning to Septimus.

"Armand Malfoy," Septimus replied and exchanged a polite nod with his ancestor. "He was part of the Norman invasion of England, friends with William I. The first Malfoy in England."

"William I as in William the Conqueror? The first Norman king of England?" Willa clarified, recalling Septimus' casual reference to his friend Prince George from one of his letters.

"Yes," Septimus said, pulling her along before Armand could launch into a tedious monologue about the Battle of Hastings. "He gave Armand an estate in Wiltshire for his help. You may recognize it."

He motioned to the next painting, which was of Malfoy Manor before the current wings had been added.

"So, your family is French, originally?"

"Yes, originally."

"Your surname translates to _wrong allegiance_." Willa thought out loud.

"Yes, and yours means _haggard in appearance_. Hardly accurate." Septimus challenged with a sly smile.

"Gamp has no known meaning." She protested.

"I did not mean that name. I meant the surname that actually matters to you." He said, giving her hand a squeeze.

Willa smiled contentedly at his attention to detail and turned her eyes forward as they neared the end of the hall.

"So, to confirm, your family has remained close to the Muggle kings of England since 1066?" she said.

"And queens, yes," Septimus laughed lightly. "As I said earlier this evening, where power resides—"

"So too a Malfoy." Willa finished for him, pondering the implications anew if she were to become a Malfoy. If this were to become her life.

They reached the top of the stairwell and she looked at him, their bodies close together. Septimus leaned down to kiss her once, lingering a moment longer than wise before pulling his lips from hers. She stared into him hungrily, and he fought the urge to snatch her into his arms and carry her straight back to his bedroom.

"Sir Blakeney, shall we go downstairs?" she said in an official sounding voice. She cocked her head with a playful smile and he could not help but laugh with sudden mirth.

Finally composing himself he gave her a pursed lip grin, gripped her hand tighter, and said, "Lady Blakeney, we shall."

As they descended the staircase, the noise from the party grew, a Protection charm blocked it from entering the second floor. She heard Vincent's voice before she could see him, its veela-like quality melodic against the buzz of the Muggles. It took a few moments after they entered the drawing room for Vincent to take notice, as he was rather engrossed regaling a humorous tale about a troublesome horse from his childhood.

This gave Willa time to take in the scene, alive and rich with color. The women all wore gowns nearly as decadent as the one Septimus gave her, and the men were equally well coiffed. She got lost in the thrill of it all, this world she did not come from. Septimus' voice brought her back to the moment.

"Yes, may I finally introduce my wife, Lady Marguerite." He was saying in French.

Willa produced a dazzling smile on cue for the prying Muggle eyes and ignored Vincent's amused expression. She then said in French, emphasizing her distinctly Creole accent, "A pleasure to finally meet everyone."

"Ah, her ladyship is from the Americas?" one woman asked, clearly excited at the prospect.

"I am. New Orleans." Willa smiled then looked to Septimus adding, "And I am parched."

"Let us rectify that, my darling." Septimus replied with an equally bright smile.

* * *

Countless cups of wine and games of cards later, one of the Muggle women, a duchess named Yvonne Henriette, leaned closer to Willa and pressed, "I hear in the Quarter of New Orleans there are many witches. Did you ever meet a witch there?"

Willa looked across the room to Septimus for instruction. He sat entertaining a baron on one of the larger couches too far away to have heard and merely smiled at her unwittingly before returning to his conversation.

"Yes, I have met several witches in New Orleans." Willa said with a hushed tone. "At least, they claimed to possess magical powers through their religion. One can never be sure though."

"Are you a doubter?" the duchess pressed.

"I have seen many things, but none to fully convince me." Willa smiled. "One priestess did teach me some of her magic."

"Parlor tricks?" the Muggle next to Yvonne pressed.

"More than that. Would you like to see?" Willa asked, excitement dancing in her eyes. She had never shown Muggles magic before, except in self-defense.

"Very much so!" the women both exclaimed.

"We will need to channel the spirits." Willa said. A lie of course, but it would give an effect and mislead the Muggles from what actual magic looked like. She met Yvonne's eyes and added, "Call everyone together."

Yvonne summoned the group together, explaining that Lady Marguerite was to show them magic from New Orleans. Septimus and Vincent exchanged a nervous glance before both looking to Willa. She asked permission with her eyes and Septimus gave her a wink. Now relaxed, she stood and took command of the room.

"To perform this magic, we will need to channel the ancestral spirits." Willa began in a hushed voice so the others would grow quiet. "Will everyone join hands and focus their attention towards those who are gone from flesh."

The Muggles complied, and at her look alone, Septimus took Vincent's hand to play along. The two wizards stood behind the large couch, apart from the group who had gathered on the central seating. Willa took in the semi-circle of Muggles, looking each in the eye before she held Yvonne's and the baron's hands to complete the circle. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, rolling her neck a few times for effect before she silently cast an Extinguishing spell to put out the candles. She opened her eyes to find the room lit only by firelight, its flickering flames casted eerie shadows on the walls.

Willa let go of the Muggles' hands and cast out loud, " _Serpensortia!_ "

Vincent's mouth fell open as her transfiguration spell caused a long black snake to slither from her hand. He had never seen such complex magic be performed without a wand, but when he looked to Septimus, he found his friend fixated on Willa with an entertained expression as if he knew already the power of the young witch.

The Muggles gasped and several screamed as the snake began to take full form. Willa heard its confusion and fear and began to speak to the snake in Parseltongue. Now Septimus stared, unaware that Willa spoke Parseltongue until this moment. The snake turned to her, relaxing as she soothed its nerves and encouraged it to climb up her arm and around her neck.

"She is possessed by the spirits!" one of the Muggles cried.

Willa looked to her sharply and said in French, "The witches of New Orleans say that snakes hold intuitive knowledge. They are revered."

"This is true magic." Yvonne declared, glaring at the Muggle woman who had cried out.

Willa met the snake's eyes as it reached her shoulder and whispered in Parseltongue, "Goodbye," before she cast, " _Vipera Evanesco_." The snake vanished as easily as it had appeared at her spell. A moment later the candles relit with her unspoken Fire-Making spell. A silent beat passed, then Yvonne led the group in applause.

Willa nodded at the Muggles, then went to Septimus saying softly, "Forgive me."

He shook his head and smiled, "It was brilliant." He kissed her lightly and added, "Though I did not realize you spoke Parseltongue."

"Oh," Willa smiled and said quietly. "Well, yes, I am an heiress to Salazar Slytherin."

"Ah yes, you are a Gaunt. I should have realized." He nodded.

"My mother cannot, so Gaunt blood does not guarantee the trait." Willa shrugged.

Vincent moved closer to them and said with an easy laugh, "I do not think Duchess Yvonne Henriette will ever stop regaling this tale."

"Yes, I hope she has the chance to do so." Willa said quietly enough only the three of them could hear.

They said nothing for a moment, all sharing morbid expressions until finally Vincent said, "We should rejoin the party."

Septimus remained close to Willa the rest of the evening, constantly touching her in some way until finally she could not stand to wait any longer and looked him in the eye to ask, "Might we retire upstairs?"

A delighted smile spread across his face. He stood to announce their retirement and thank everyone for their attendance that evening. The usual niceties followed and finally the couple escaped to the second floor.

Once inside Septimus' bedroom, the wine and hormones flooded together in a feverish series of kisses. Willa relieved Septimus of his Muggle jacket and he quickly removed all the items he had put on her body earlier using both magic and his hands.

When Willa wore only her undergown, they slowed, pausing to breathe as they realized how fast everything had moved.

"I want to give you all of me." Willa said softly, staring into his blue eyes with her own.

"I want the same, but not as Mrs. Blakeney. I want you as Mrs. Malfoy." He said, which made Willa feel even more alive.

He kissed her softly then moved his lips over her earlobe and gave it a light tug with his teeth, causing Willa to feel a stab of pleasure in her groins she never had before. She moaned and he hovered his lips next to her ear and whispered, "There are, however, other ways in which I know how to transport you where you wish to go, if you would like?"

Willa ran her fingers up the back of his neck and caressed his cheek as she whispered, "Yes" into the air.

Septimus purred out the word "Perfect," then kissed her neck fervently, moving down to her bosom and finally sliding the sleeves of her undergown off her shoulders to expose her breasts. He bent to kiss each of her nipples and then started to lick the flesh. Willa's body coursed with fire and she could feel a wetness on her thighs. This was new territory for her and she smiled at how foreign it was and how good it felt. She wanted to touch Septimus' hair. To run her fingers through it the way she daydreamed about. Her fingers tugged at the bow that tied it together, pulling loose the ribbon then dropping it to the floor. She raked her fingers into the now free strands as Septimus continued to suck on her breasts. The softness of his hair felt magnificent. She combed through its length again and again until finally Septimus stopped and smiled at her. He kissed her mouth and she stroked the back of his scalp, pushing his face deeper into her own. His tongue touched hers and she gripped him tight.

Their kissing grew fierce, impassioned. Septimus ran his hands into her still done up hair and began to methodically remove all the pins, carelessly dropping them to the floor as he went until her soft curls fell out. He pulled his mouth from hers and teased and smoothed her hair into its full length as she smiled at him. It cascaded down over her breasts and immediately he knew he wanted her naked. She apparently felt the same urge about him because she started to unbutton his vest. He cupped his hands around her breasts as she undid the buttons and then let her push the fabric over his shoulders and off of him. Her hands immediately went to his shirt hem and he took a deep breath as she pulled it up, knowing what she would find underneath.

Willa sought out his Slytherin crest tattoo as soon as the flesh was visible. Finding it, she rubbed her thumb over it before pulling his shirt all the way off. As she did, she saw Septimus had two prominent scars on his side and upper abdomen. They changed colors between a strange almost translucent white and bright blood red, as if uncertain how to heal. Their placement was such that if he were actually a Muggle, he would be dead. When she ran her fingers over one of them lightly, it was ice cold to the touch.

The rest of his skin was beautiful. Taut and smooth. His muscles were formed and solid, substantive not showy. A gold locket lay against his sternum between his strong pectoral muscles. She did not ask about it, assuming it held portraits of his children, whom she did not wish for either of them to think about right now. Instead she focused downward, at the base of his abdomen which cut into a defined 'V' shape, the Slytherin crest falling just outside the point. It was like an arrow to his crotch and she accepted the invitation, moving her hands to the flap on his Muggle trousers to reveal the buttons. She could feel him underneath, hard and solid.

Septimus gripped her wrist and smiled at her saying softly, "Not tonight."

She pouted and palmed her hand against his hard-on. He laughed and pulled away her arm with ease, placing it around his neck before wrapping both his arms around her waist and lifting her off the ground. She let out a surprised squeal that became laughter as he hurriedly carried her to his bed. His eyes were daring and sensual, and she felt her body pulse with blood at the sight of them.

He lay her on her back and continued on top of her, giving a playful thrust against her body with his clothed penis before pinning her hands to the mattress with his own. He held her under his weight while he kissed her mouth slowly. He traced over her soft face with the tip of his nose and found her ear again, giving it a light nibble that had caused her to moan earlier. It produced the same effect now so he bit her a little harder. Willa moaned louder and her hands tightened around his. He smiled to himself and imagined how she would sound once he brought her to orgasm. He became harder with the thought of it and started to kiss her neck through the curls of her hair. His penis now throbbed and he realized he would have to bring himself to orgasm once she left in the morning. It would not be the first time he did so while thinking of Willa, but now he knew every detail of how her gorgeous breasts looked and felt. He found them again with his lips and after he satisfied his craving for their feel, he released her hands so he could take off her undergown.

Septimus asked her if he could remove it before doing so, and Willa nodded hungrily. She wanted to be naked in front of him. For him to see all of her. To have all of her. She helped him remove the garment and then he knelt over her, looking at her. After a moment he smiled broadly and shook his head saying, "You are such perfection it will be hard to look at anything else again."

Willa smiled and pulled on his legs so he would bend down to kiss her. She discovered his well-formed butt as he did, running her hands over it with pressure. Septimus gave her a sly smile before he kissed her. He did not linger long on her mouth though, as his lips moved down the flesh of her body towards her vagina. He detoured briefly to kiss her tattoo, nuzzling into it for a moment before continuing down.

Once he reached his final destination, he kissed her labia gently a few times before standing to remove his locket and Muggle signet ring. After placing them on his bedside table he returned to precisely the place that he had left off and slid a finger inside of Willa. Her body was obliging and wet, so he slid one more finger into her and applied some pressure to the upper interior of her vagina. Willa let out a yelping gasp and Septimus grinned as he set to work forming a rhythm with his fingers.

Willa never had anything inside of her before. The pleasure was not describable. She thought nothing could feel better until Septimus licked her in a very specific place. She did not know the term for it, but it mattered not because Septimus knew quite enough about what to do with it. He continued pressing his tongue into this space and moving his fingers in and out of her. She tried to quiet her reactions to the pleasure as to not sound ridiculous, but that proved impossible to control as it only continued to build, every moment better than the last. She noticed Septimus responding to her noises though, increasing pressure or speed whenever she let forth a moan or gasp. She wanted him to enjoy himself so she relaxed, closing her eyes and allowing herself to continue reacting however the sudden stabs of pleasure encouraged her to.

Her hands found their way to his hair. Combing into it caused her abs to flex some as she leaned forward and a whole new feeling of warmth overcame her as this forced Septimus' mouth and fingers into a different angle. She stayed there, digging into his scalp lightly and breathing hard as she worked to keep herself flexed in place. She wanted this new feeling with a desperate hunger.

Septimus did not let up pressure or effort, and after what seemed like hours to Willa's burning abs and throbbing vagina, she felt a pointed change in the pleasure. Like a tingling heat coursing through her entire lower body, originating from the space where his tongue pressed and licked and spreading like Felix Felicitous through every nerve nearby that spot. It felt like Septimus' fingers were engorging inside of her, but she realized her body was constricting around them, their new pressure causing shockwaves of pleasure and she let out what might have been a scream. It was difficult to know what she was doing in that moment. Septimus kept licking her until finally she became so sensitive to his touch she heard herself murmur, "Stop."

He did, gently kissing her there a final time and pushing his chest up as he pulled his fingers out of her. His face and hand were damp with her fluids and he cast a Vanishing spell to dry them while he looked at her. She could feel how loose and ridiculous her smile must look but could not do anything to alter it. It was indeed like taking a draught of liquid luck the way she felt.

Septimus crawled up the bed to kiss her mouth. She pulled his half naked body flush with her naked one, the coldness of his scars searing into her like when snow caught in her undergown during a snowball fight at Ilvermorny. She gritted against the pain of it and pushed her tongue into his mouth. The kiss was heavy, his weight mostly on top of her and gravity doing its duty. Her arms remained wrapped around his torso tightly, gripping into his shoulder blades. Finally the icy pain from his scars became too much, as if it were more than just a temperature, but rather a darkness. She pulled her mouth from his, gasping for air, and released his body from her grip. He moved off of her, sliding comfortably beside her so their bodies still touched but his scars were away from her.

"What was that?" She asked, meaning the dark feeling from his scars.

"You had an orgasm." Septimus replied, blushing as he realized that she clearly never had before. A pang of guilt hit him then. Had he crossed a line? Then he looked at her and realized the depth in her eyes. She had not meant the orgasm. "Oh," he managed to say, his tone flatter than he intended.

"Never mind," Willa said, smiling again but in a controlled way, unlike before when he had first finished her off. "I do not wish to know. Only to be here with you in this moment. Can we do that?"

"We can." Septimus smiled, relief passing through him that he would not have to explain this to her right now. He kissed her lightly before stroking her body with his hand.

"That, well, all of it really, it was spectacular. Thank you." Willa said, unsure exactly what to say about it. Septimus gave a pleased laugh, which made her relax.

"It was my pleasure, truly." He said. His eyes were bright, fully engaged with her, and his skin glowed a honey color with the dwindling firelight.

"You are the most beautiful man." Willa said without thinking about how it would sound.

Septimus stroked her cheekbone and replied, "You are the most beautiful woman."

Willa kissed him then and it lasted awhile until Septimus finally stood to turn down the bed so they could sleep. He playfully tucked her in so she would not have to get up herself and then stoked the fire and added two more logs to last the night. Before climbing into bed next to Willa, he slid his locket back over his head, checking inside it briefly for an update. The portrait thankfully remained empty.

"Who is it?" Willa asked, watching him.

"It is of my father, Basilides Malfoy. An alarm system. If someone goes into the hidden wing of the Manor, he will come to this portrait to alert me." Septimus explained as he slid under the covers beside her warm, still naked body.

"Does it happen often?" She asked. She recollected how straightforward it had been to find herself in that wing. All she had to do was climb the stairs.

"No. The wing is not visible to most people." He said. "Only one time has it happened."

"With me? What is the protection enchantment to hide it so well?" She asked and his eyes hardened a little.

"It is only visible to someone who has killed a family member." He said quietly.

"That is how you knew." Willa said with a finality in her quiet tone.

Septimus nodded.

Willa reached out to touch the locket. There was nothing special about it. Just metal. She ran her hand across his chest instead, tracing his smooth skin with her fingertips.

"I do not wish to sleep, for then I will have to wake and leave you." She said softly.

Septimus smiled and covered her hand with his own, saying nothing. He felt the same.


	19. Stranglehold

**Chapter 19 – Stranglehold**

Ciaran wailed with pain as another gunshot rang out. Willa froze in place, unable to help, unable to save her brother.

"Run! Willa, run!" he screamed to her.

Willa tried to run, to disapparate, to move, but it was as though an Immoblis charm was upon her. The No-Majs advanced on them, Opala in hand, a knife to her throat.

"Savage scum, watch your freak friends die." The white man growled to her.

Another gunshot, this time directly to Ciaran's head. Opala and Willa looked at one another rather than at their loved one's missing brains.

"This is not your fault." Opala said to Willa, her eyes penetrating.

A final gunshot went off, but Willa never heard it because the ball killed her before the sound could reach her ears.

She gasped awake, drenched in sweat. A hot hand shot out and around her neck. It was not choking her, just holding her in place. Instinctively, Willa clawed at the forearm, but she was not strong enough to remove it.

"Lila, stop. You have to stop." Septimus growled at her.

 _Lila?_ Willa's brain was becoming fully alert now. She was in Septimus' _hôtel particulier_ in Paris, in his bed. A slight headache formed from the prior evening's wine.

Septimus moved over her, not releasing her neck. She looked up at him, his pale blue eyes bore into her, almost through her, as if he were not truly there. He dripped sweat onto her from his bare chest and she realized her chest too was bare.

"Septimus," she whispered, her voice groggy and broken.

"You have to stop, Lila, or I will be forced to stop you." He said, his voice sadder than before.

"Septimus, I am Willa." Willa said.

He shook his head vehemently and tightened his grip on her neck. Willa wondered if she was still asleep and this another nightmare. If not, though, he was positioned to kill her.

She shimmied upwards to readjust the angle of her neck to better open her windpipe. It felt like Septimus was under some form of the Imperius Curse. She reached for his face and his grip relaxed some at her touch. Willa took a few breaths as she continued to caress Septimus' face. Finally she said softly, "Septimus, look at me. I am Willa. Lila is not here."

His eyes remained empty. She repeated herself a few times, pulling her fingers through his damp hair. Finally he blinked rapidly and looked at her with a terrified expression. He saw his hand was around her neck and immediately released her and pulled away.

"I am so sorry." He murmured, his look still one of terror.

Willa breathed deeply a couple times. Tears streamed mutely from the corner of his eyes as he looked down at her.

"I am so sorry. You must need water." He said moving to grab a half full glass from the nightstand as he continued in an upset voice, "It is not forgivable what I just did. Are you all right?"

"Septimus, stop. Septimus, it is all right." Willa said, taking the water and drinking it all. She already had forgotten her own nightmare about Ciaran and Opala.

Septimus took a shaky breath as he watched her. Finally she placed the water glass on the nightstand by her side of the bed and pulled him back down to a lying position facing her and moved the covers over their bodies. She wiped the tears from his face and softly asked, "What happened?"

"It is complicated." He said.

"Lila is not dead. I already puzzled that out." Willa said.

Septimus furrowed his brow, "How?"

"You cannot stupefy a ghost." Willa replied. She did not mention the disappearing skull and crossbones on the Tapestry of Heritage or the fact that he spoke about her in the present tense.

"She is not dead, you are correct. Alas, she is not alive either." Septimus said, his eyes now fixed on the ceiling, too ashamed to meet Willa's.

"How?" Willa asked.

Septimus sighed and eventually said, "I am such a fool."

"Look at me," Willa said. When he did she used legilimency to enter his mind while saying, "You are not a fool."

He did not block her from his mind, and she soon learned the violence awaiting her inside surpassed her darker assumptions.

A chaotic memory unfolded from six years before. Septimus was at a full run through a village, several Muggles staring from their store fronts and stoops as he rushed by in full robes. He hopped the fence of a cemetery and passed through several anti-Muggle enchantments as he did, revealing the magical scene taking place within the graveyard. Willa attempted to search his mind for indicators where this location was, but Septimus' memory was locked on the scene he ran towards.

"Stop! You have to stop, Lila!" he called, not slowing as he pulled his wand from his robes.

The red-haired woman laughed maliciously before looking at him with the same wild eyes she had in her portrait at age thirteen.

"Little Septimus, come to save the day." Lila jeered.

"Septimus, help me." Another woman cried. His focus snapped to her, a woman with sandy blonde curls, bent over a young girl with dark hair. He took in the rest of the scene before rushing to her.

Two boys about age ten hovered behind a massive tombstone. Willa recognized the symbol etched into the stone; it was the same one on the resurrection stone in Elnath's ring. She also recognized the boys as Quintus and Braxton. They looked terrified.

"It will be all right. Stay there." Septimus assured them and then cast a Shield charm on the tombstone.

He knelt beside the woman and touched the cheek of the young girl. It was ice cold. He felt for a pulse and found one faintly beating. Now that Willa saw her up close, she recognized her as the child version of Braxton's sister, Bethany.

"What happened, Miranda?" Septimus asked the woman with blonde curls, who Willa pieced together was Braxton's mother.

"I hexed the thing." Lila laughed from behind them. "A squib must suffer before it dies. Especially one of your making."

Septimus looked to Miranda, confused.

"She thinks you sired Bethany." She explained, holding her child closer to her body to try and warm her.

Septimus glared at Lila and yelled, "We did not become friends with Miranda or the Bagshots until my father died. Bethany was already four then. I know you remember this!"

Lila hissed at him and then turned away. Septimus looked around again, a panic rising within him.

"Where is Octavia?" he sputtered. Miranda looked away, so he turned to Lila and demanded, "Where is our daughter?"

"Ask your whore." Lila spat. Then she looked upwards and Septimus followed her gaze to find Octavia's tiny body floating in the air. He scrambled to lower her safely to the wet grass and checked her vitals. She was writhing in pain, her screams muted by the Silencing charm.

"She was very loud." Miranda said, her voice now cool and indifferent.

"Release her." Septimus commanded, raising his wand to Miranda's head. She spat at him.

"Which daughter of yours will you choose to save?" Lila asked, moving to Miranda's side and running her fingers and wand through the woman's curls as if to claim ownership of her.

"This is wrong, Lila. I have only two children—our children. You have to stop." Septimus said, his wand hand still at the ready and his other hand coaxing Octavia as she continued to suffer under the Cruciatus Curse.

"I refuse to share you with any woman, my love." Lila replied, her eyes becoming lucid for a brief moment.

"Remove the Imperius Curse from Miranda." Septimus begged, realizing now the full scope of what his wife was doing. "The Bagshots are our friends, remember?"

"When you prove to me I am the only woman in your life, I will lift the curse." Lila said, her eyes wicked again.

"You have to stop, Lila, or I will be forced to stop you." Septimus said in sad voice, as if he already knew his fate.

"Prove to me. Kill them, my love." Lila said with earnest.

" _Expelliarmus_ ," Septimus cast to disarm her.

She let out a cackle, "Now what? The only way to lift the curse is to kill me. You never could. Think of the inquiries. The Killing Curse on your wand. Your own children as witnesses. What an untidy mess that would be. You could hardly just banish yourself."

Lila circled his body closely on those final words, finally stopping directly in front him and kissing him on the mouth. He would not kiss her back.

"You see," she whispered triumphantly, "You never loved me. You only ever loved yourself."

Before Willa could process Lila's actions, she had pulled a dagger from her robes and stabbed Septimus in the side exactly where one of his scars was located.

"Father!" Quintus yelled and tried to run to him, but the shield painfully stopped his progress. Braxton put his arms around Quintus and pulled him back to the ground. He held him tightly as the boy went into a panic attack.

Lila stabbed Septimus again, and he managed through gritted teeth, "Release her."

"I keep aiming for your heart, my love, but I am remembering now you lack one." Lila said as she pulled the dagger from his side and made to stab him again. Septimus caught her wrist and turned it until the bone snapped. He took possession of the dagger and threw it aside.

Lila looked at him now with fear, but he did not stop. His hand closed around her neck and he picked her up to move them away from the children. He pinned her against a grave marker and strangled her to death.

Willa heard the screams of Octavia and sobs of Bethany as the memory continued, which confirmed that Lila was indeed dead. Septimus released her neck and her body slid down against the grave marker, which Willa noticed read Godric Gryffindor. He collapsed beside her, struggling to pull a vial of essence of dittany from his robes as his fresh stab wounds continued to bleed out. After healing his wounds, he mustered the energy to hurry back to Octavia, who still writhed loudly in pain.

Miranda was confused and in a panic, having just emerged from the Imperius Curse.

"Miranda, listen to me." Septimus said, softly.

"Septimus, what is happening?" she asked, moving close to him for comfort.

He took her hands and said, "You need to lift the Cruciatus Curse from Octavia."

Her eyes widened and she trembled.

"It is all right. You were forced into it." He said while shushing her to calm her.

Octavia's screams grew more horrific and Miranda finally snapped to, hurriedly pulling her wand and removing the curse.

"Thank you. Bethany needs you." Septimus said before he knelt down to Octavia to comfort her. He checked her for any permanent damage and found none. Relieved, he pulled out his wand and obliviated her so she would not have to remember the pain.

He then moved to the two boys to comfort them. He obliviated them as well and sent them to Braxton's house saying, "Go inside and stay there. I will come for you when it is safe."

Finally, he approached Miranda again. Tears streamed down her face as she held her seven-year-old daughter in her arms.

"She is ice cold." She said to him.

"I know, but she will be all right. Let me see her."

Miranda passed her daughter to him and he turned his wand on Miranda instead.

"I am so sorry we came into your life." He said to her softly. "But I am going to fix that."

"Septimus, please. Please, let me remember you." She pleaded. Her hands reached for him in an intimate enough manner that Willa felt a twinge of jealousy.

"I wish I could." He whispered to her, wiping a stray tear from her cheek before he cast, " _Obliviate_."

Willa could work out how much he took from her. That they had never been romantically intimate, but in fact half-siblings. That Septimus had protected the secret that Bethany was not sired from Braxton's father. Willa pushed deeper into his mind for the father's identity, but Septimus would not release it to her.

She pulled herself from his mind and found him peering at her expectantly.

"I understand if you never wish to see me again." He whispered.

Willa said nothing, processing what she had seen. That he killed Lila in self-defense in order to save Octavia. That Miranda was the progeny of an affair between Basilides Malfoy and Mrs. Borgin, and thus Braxton was Septimus' nephew. That Quintus and Braxton had been friends growing up, cousins, even, but now Braxton could not remember it.

Finally, she asked, "Where was that?"

"Godric's Hollow. The children were staying with the Bagshots while Lila and I were in India." He explained. "Lila bolted from me and I eventually tracked her down to there. Her magic blocked my apparation into the unplottable area."

"How did Bethany die?" Willa asked, already knowing what Braxton thought happened.

"Miranda killed her with a hex." Septimus said, clearly most upset by this.

"This does not make sense." Willa protested.

"I know." Septimus said. He looked at her and continued, "Lila was ill. She had a sickness that grew and impacted her mind."

"A lunacy?" Willa clarified.

"That was what I thought, but lunacy would not be contagious. Somehow she inflicted this illness in Miranda and it grew over time in her, until she became so mad that she attempted to kill her entire family." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Braxton was able to save everyone except for Bethany. He could not heal her because she is not of magical blood."

Willa nodded, already knowing this part of the story from Braxton. Then she asked, "Why would you send Miranda to Azkaban and not St. Mungo's?"

"I sent her to St. Mungo's." Septimus said. "Then she killed multiple healers there. At that point it was out of my hands."

"Why does Braxton not know this?"

"He does." Septimus said softly. "I think it is easier for him to blame me than to face reality."

"Do you have it, this illness?" Willa asked.

Septimus met her eyes and shook his head, "I do not know."

"Perhaps it is not contagious, but Lila could influence Miranda still, once you...resurrected her?"

"It is possible. The scars from the stab wounds Lila gave me appeared only after I brought her back. So perhaps her ties to Miranda returned as well?" he said, clearly never having entertained this thought.

Willa stroked the scar Septimus' abdomen, now understanding what it was from and why it made her fingertips cold.

"Septimus," she said, barely audible.

"Willa?"

"I must tell you something."

He shifted his body to his side to look at her again, his attention entirely engaged.

"Whenever I touch something belonging to Lila, like your scars or her tapestry portrait in the Slytherin common room, I can feel a coldness creeping into me. The sensation is strange though, more than cold, like a darkness as though…" Willa trailed off.

"As though you are being possessed." Septimus finished for her, resigned. "It happens to me as well."

"Like earlier?" Willa asked.

He nodded.

"I think that may be what actually happened to Miranda, rather than an illness." Willa said. "Lila thought you and Miranda were intimate, so, maybe she was trying to punish you by harming her? Maybe she possessed Miranda somehow? How exactly did you bring Lila back?"

Septimus sighed then explained, "I made Corvinus Gaunt restore Lila using his resurrection stone thinking it would be short term, like in the tale. Surely the story was based on truth, right? But no. Lila did not desire to return to the realm of death. She escaped me, and I tracked her to the Bagshots, but only found Miranda in the garden of her home, after…"

Willa rubbed his chest soothingly and he continued, "Later that day, after Miranda killed the healers, Lila returned to me at the Manor and Corvinus helped me trap her within the confines of the wing you saw. He did not know how to force her back into the death realm though, or if it was even possible."

"So, perhaps Lila was in possession of Miranda already when you arrived at the Bagshots and remained so until after killing the healers. That was why you did not see her when you tracked her to Miranda?" Willa suggested.

"This makes sense." Septimus nodded, the missing link finally clicking into place after months of confusion. Willa was frowning though, so he asked, "What is it?"

"Lila can still take possession of you while being trapped?" Willa asked. "Like this morning?"

"It is not a full possession. I do not really understand it and none of my research has produced any answers." Septimus frowned. "But, you saw that you could pull me out of it. This is only the second time it has happened. The last time I was alone; it was the morning after you were at the Manor for my ball. I thought it was a nightmare."

"It feels as though she does not want us together." Willa noted.

"She does not wish me any happiness. It has nothing to do with you." He said.

Willa gave him a sly smile and said, "If I make you happy, then I believe it does have something to do with me."

"Hm," he said, finally smiling for the first time that morning. He pulled their bodies against one another, avoiding touching her directly with his scars, and murmured into the salty flesh on her neck, "You make me very happy."

They lay in a silent embrace for several minutes before Septimus began to speak again, pulling away to look at her when he did.

"Willa," he began softly. "There is something I need to tell you. Something I did not know how to explain in a letter."

"What is it?" Willa replied calmly. She did not think anything he told her could be worse than the fact that he resurrected his insane dead wife and she was now indefinitely trapped in a hidden wing of his primary estate occasionally attempting to take possession of him.

"You wrote to me several letters ago about how you were starting to remember things more easily, memories of your father you had buried deep." He began and she nodded. "I believe I know why this is, in fact, I think I am the reason this is happening."

"What do you mean?" Willa asked with a slight edge to her voice.

"Ardan is quite gifted with the Imperius Curse and tended to use often, on wizards and Muggles alike. That is why Lila blamed her behavior on him putting her under the curse, because she thought it would be believable. So, when I banished Ardan, I set two barrier spells: the official banishment one, which makes it so the banished person must be permitted back into the country in order to pass over the border without dying, but also a second one that would undo any spells Ardan had cast on someone entering the country." He explained. "My intention was to prevent him from sending people under the Imperius Curse to continue his work in Britain, but I think it has had another effect in your case."

"You think he was controlling me under the curse in America?" Willa asked.

Septimus took a measured breath as he planned his next words, "Most people associate the curse with physical behavior, but it actually affects the mind. When mastered it can be used in a more intricate way than simply 'you do this when I tell you to do it.' It can cause you to behave differently emotionally. Feel the need to protect something at all costs, for example."

He let the last thought linger and Willa knew exactly what he meant. She felt the need to protect the Gamp family name at all costs. She always had.

"But Elnath and Rigel feel the need to protect their family name, too." She said. "And my Uncle Castor is not sophisticated enough to force them to do so through magic."

Septimus chuckled at this comment, "He is not, I agree. But their name is all they have. Think about it, we do not call ourselves the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gamp or Malfoy, and my family name has been around longer than Black, if not in England. Power is a strange thing. You and I are so wealthy it does not matter, but the Blacks must promote their name like currency in order to maintain their power."

"Then why would my father want me to protect the family name so desperately?" Willa asked.

"It is not the name he wants protected, it is himself. You have witnessed him do terrible and illegal things. The easiest way to prevent you from saying something about it would be convince you it was not in your best interest to do so. Even though, as you made clear in the embassy yesterday, he tortured you and your brother."

"And my mother." Willa said into the air after a long moment. "But it is worse than just that. He taught me how to torture them and he made me do it."

 _And he did not need to use the Imperius Curse to make me._ She thought with shame.

"I do not know what to say." Septimus felt as though he had failed her and her entire family by allowing her father to live. It seemed an unforgiveable offence.

Willa stroked the side of his face soothingly and shook her head, "There is nothing to say. When you first told me it had been within your power to execute my father, I had to come to terms with it then. I had to come to terms with the fact that if we had never moved to America, I would not have murdered my brother. You told me this months ago, and I forgave you then."

Septimus nodded and turned into her palm, kissing it a few times. Willa let out a strange laugh and he looked back at her.

"I have never said it out loud before. It actually felt good to say." She said, her eyes were bright and intense. "I killed my brother. I killed Ciaran."

It was like an immense pressure released from her chest the more she said it.

"I have never said it out loud either." Septimus frowned. "Does it really help?"

Willa nodded but said, "You do not have to do it, if you do not want to."

He shook his head, he wanted to try. Here in Willa's arms, it felt safe to do so.

"I killed my wife." He said, looking into her eyes. It did feel good to say, soothing even. "I killed Lila."

Septimus let out a heavy breath and began to laugh, "Merlin's beard, if I had known saying it out loud to someone would be this cathartic there would have been no need for the damn resurrection stone."

Willa laughed with him and after a few moments they began to kiss. It felt different, freer. Both of them felt lighter, as if they had reached the top of a steep hill they had been climbing and could finally see out to the vast lands beyond.

Eventually their kissing transitioned into holding one another until Septimus remembered Willa had to be back in the embassy's apartment before she was called on.

"You need to return to the embassy." He said, trying to move away from her so they could get up and dressed. Willa clung to him though.

"Not yet," she said and nuzzled against his chest.

He smiled and ran his fingers through her mess of hair and down her bare back. He kissed the top of her head and she looked up to him so he would kiss her lips. He gladly obliged. After several more minutes of kissing and smiles, he forced them upright in the bed.

"I do not wish to leave you." Willa bemoaned.

"Society requires you do." Septimus replied with a charming smile.

"You cannot look at me that way, whilst wearing no shirt, and expect me to part from you." Willa protested. "It is cruel."

"Everyone thinks I am cruel." He grinned.

"No, not everyone. I do not."

"You have to get dressed."

"What about you?" she asked.

"No, I am going back to sleep after you leave. I have to chaperone a Hogwarts student to French court today, remember?" he teased.

"Kiss me again." She challenged.

"Once you have dressed." He said with finality.

Willa stared at him for a long moment before getting off the bed to locate her clothing. Septimus watched her body intently, memorizing every curve in the morning's light. She was perfect.

Willa knew he was watching her, so she refrained from using magic and took her time to lift each item from the floor individually. She placed them all on the bed as she went, purposely avoiding any eye contact with Septimus. Finally every piece of Muggle clothing was laid out before him.

"Honestly I would only be in my night clothes." Willa said, pulling the undergown from the large pile and sliding it over her head. "I suppose you should keep the gown. I have no need for it in my usual life."

"Am I your unusual life then?" Septimus laughed.

She smiled at him in response.

"So, you are dressed now?" he asked.

"Yes, this is how I began the night, after all."

Septimus stood and walked to her. They stood apart for a moment, recalling this would likely be their final moment alone for months.

"I know I should not tell you this now," Septimus began.

"But?" she pressed and he laughed somewhat nervously.

"But I am love with you, Willa." He said.

Willa felt light and ecstatic and said, "I feel the same way."

His eyes crinkled with his smile of relief and she reached for his hands. He laced his fingers into hers and stepped closer to her. She swallowed and looked up at him. Their blue eyes stayed locked for a long moment before he leaned down to kiss her. She kissed him back, parting his lips with her tongue because it felt right. He met her tongue with his own and moved his hands over her body with ferocity. She pressed her palms into his muscular back, avoiding the scar on his side as she memorized the feel of him. After a few minutes she pushed herself flush against him and could feel the thickness in his trousers. Septimus pulled away, tenderly biting her lower lip as he did and said, "You really must go."

He led her to the dressing room fireplace and summoned her coat to her.

"I will see you soon." He said and pointed to the Floo Powder on the mantelpiece, "Say 'fourteen embassy.'"

Willa pushed up on the balls of her feet to kiss him again with a soft peck then took a pinch of Floo Powder. She memorized his naked torso and earnest face in the soft morning light once more and stepped into the fireplace.

"Fourteen embassy" she said and threw down the powder.

Seconds later she was in her apartment examining the room. The quill sat where she had left it on the desk, beside the sheet music she had been writing. Her bed remained made and her night clothes still packed in the trunk underneath the evening dress she wore to drinks in the salon. Nothing had changed, but she felt entirely different.

She beat the soot from her coat and walked to the vanity. She wanted to see her reflection, to see if she looked as different as she felt. Instead she noticed immediately the emerging pink marks on her neck, quite obviously in the shape of Septimus' fingers. She knew the bruises would only deepen in color with time and nothing she packed had a high collar.

Willa cussed and pulled her wand from her coat pocket. She cast a Vanishing spell towards the bruise marks and her entire neck disappeared. Her reflection was startling without a neck and she quickly managed to make it reappear just as there was a knock on her door.

"Miss Gamp, it is Mrs. Lufkin. May I enter?" Mrs. Lufkin's voice came through the closed door.

"One moment," Willa called, now going into a full panic. She forced herself to take a deep breath and then remembered she had packed a scarf in case Paris was colder than Beauxbatons. She dug it out of her trunk and looked in the mirror while she wrapped it around her neck for coverage. It worked and she took another deep breath and opened the door. Artemisia was fully dressed.

"Good morning, Mrs. Lufkin." Willa smiled and then pretended to stifle a yawn.

"Oh, you are not dressed yet." Mrs. Lufkin said. "Not to worry, we have time. I will meet you for breakfast at the embassy's restaurant in twenty minutes. Will that be sufficient for you?"

Willa nodded and wrapped her coat tighter around her.

"Are you cold?" Mrs. Lufkin asked with a frown.

"Are you not? It is rather cold in my apartment. I need to relight the fire." Willa said.

"Do you think you are sick?" Mrs. Lufkin asked, worried.

"No, I do not feel sick. I am sure once the fire is going again I will be fine." Willa smiled with reassurance. "I will see you in twenty minutes."

Mrs. Lufkin nodded and Willa practically shoved her out of the apartment as she hastily considered spells that might work to make the bruise marks go away. She had brought her Charms book to study for their weekly practicum and threw it open as she summoned her formal day robes from her trunk. She dressed herself first, then focused on the Charms book. Worst case scenario, she would wear the scarf to meet Septimus and he would be able to fix the problem before the forum began.

After four failed charms, she found one that would change the color of her skin. She had never done it before and it took about twenty tries to master it well enough. It was not perfect, but it worked well enough that she did not need the scarf.

Breakfast was uneventful and soon Mrs. Lufkin was leading her out the back entrance of the embassy into a large garden that served as a plaza connecting all the Ministère buildings and the International Confederation of Wizards headquarters, which was the massive edifice located closest to the embassy.

"The court is on the opposite end of the Jardin de Bonaccord." Mrs. Lufkin explained as they walked down a diagonal pathway that led to the center of the garden. Willa assumed the garden was named for Pierre Bonaccord, the first Supreme Mugwump. As they passed a large circular fountain at the center plaza, Mrs. Lufkin pointed to the stunning three-story building behind it, "That is the main building of _le Ministère_."

"How many buildings do they have?" Willa asked.

"Five, plus the Confederation headquarters."

They continued along the beautiful central pathway, lined with colorful chrysanthemums, until reaching the court building. Its architecture reminded Willa of Gringotts and they had to climb stairs to enter the rotunda, built with pink and green marble floors and columns inside. The large rotunda had two hallways leading from it and one set of tall, gilded doors directly across from the entrance. Curved marble benches were built into the walls, which were panels cut between the marble columns. A steady stream of wizards wearing either royal blue or crimson robes entered from the hallway to the right and headed gradually for the gilded doors, pausing to greet each other as they went.

"That is where the Floo Network fireplaces are located." Mrs. Lufkin explained.

Willa nodded, her throat tightening as the amount of people overwhelmed her. She realized she would be speaking in front of all of them shortly, and that her speech might impact thousands of people's lives.

"Good morning," Septimus' voice came from behind them and a smile spread across Willa's face. Her nerves calmed immediately as she turned to face him and found him smiling back at her.


	20. Obliviate

**Chapter 20. Obliviate**

Septimus wore formal robes, black in color with a mostly hidden inner layer of royal blue that matched about a half of the French wizards' court robes. Only when M. Droit approached their trio wearing crimson robes and a sense of importance did Willa realize the subtle messaging of allegiance in Septimus' attire. She wondered if Artemisia noticed, if she understood truly how aligned she and Septimus were in France.

"Mademoiselle Gamp, what on earth are you doing here?" M. Droit asked her in French with a confused frown.

"She is here at our behest, M. Droit." Mrs. Lufkin replied in French.

M. Droit eyed Mrs. Lufkin cautiously before saying, "You must be Artemisia Lufkin. They said you would be here to counteract _him_."

Purcell eyed Septimus as he said 'him' and Artemisia followed his glance to find Septimus' expression entirely unreadable. Beside him, Wilhelmina appeared the same blank canvas of polite indifference, so Artemisia quickly donned her own mask to match her fellow countrymen and replied, "Indeed, we are here together to represent both sides of the British Ministry."

M. Droit nodded, "And Mlle. Gamp? What role could she play that would be important enough to take her from her studies and preparations for the First Task?"

"You will soon learn, sir." Willa said with a smile and curtsy. "Did you come to greet us or bring instruction, M. Droit? I felt it was the latter when you first approached."

Septimus fought a laugh as Purcell shifted his stance uncomfortably to one of more authority. Clearly their choice to bring Willa was the right one.

"Ah yes, I did." He said, his voice became official in tone. "I came to inform you that the foreign delegations are to wait in the portrait hall until their scheduled time. A page will collect you when it is your turn."

"Thank you, sir." Septimus said with a polite nod.

M. Droit nodded to them all, eyeing Willa with a still bewildered expression before turning with grandness towards the gilded doors and consequently into the pathway of the approaching M. Lestrange.

"Excuse me," he said gruffly to M. Lestrange who merely smiled and glided around him to the British delegation.

"Mlle. Gamp, what a pleasant surprise to see you here." M. Lestrange beamed at her with a formal nod. Septimus moved a step closer to Willa, but M. Lestrange did not notice. He instead glanced back at M. Droit and continued to Willa, "I see your talent to draw in dangerous men flourishes."

"You mean M. Droit?" Willa replied playfully with a formal curtsy. "Tell me, M. Lestrange, why do you find him dangerous?"

She expected him to ask her to call him Marcellus and hoped Septimus would not react, but instead M. Lestrange smiled the way Hélène did whenever she was about to share gossip.

"Yes, Purcell Droit is far too influential not to be dangerous." M. Lestrange said and glanced at Septimus, who now stood almost too close to Willa to be discreet, his hand hovering near his wand. "Of course, M. Droit is hardly the only influential man here today. I must admit I knew of your presence in Paris already, Mlle. Gamp, as I heard you and Septimus had drinks last night at the embassy salon."

Willa laughed easily at his tone's implications and glanced at Septimus while she said with dripping sarcasm, "Oh yes, Mr. Malfoy and I stayed up for evening's entirety drinking firewhisky and discussing how best to influence France in our favor. Is that not true, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Indeed, firewhisky and France are all you and I need to entertain us, Miss Gamp." Septimus grinned, relaxing as Marcellus laughed with them. Willa clearly held his favor, something which he had never been able to earn. In fact, this was the first time Marcellus had genuinely laughed at something he said.

"M. Lestrange, have you met Mrs. Artemisia Lufkin, Opposition Leader for the British Ministry? She is certainly someone you should know." Willa said, motioning to Mrs. Lufkin who had been watching the interaction with a quiet curiosity.

"No, I have not." He replied, moving towards her with grace and extending his hand. As M. Lestrange made his own introductions to Mrs. Lufkin, Vincent approached Septimus and Willa.

"Good morning," he said softly to the couple, who nodded and curtsied in response.

"Are we all set?" Septimus asked in hushed English.

Vincent nodded. Seeing Artemisia remained occupied with Marcellus, he leaned down close to Willa's ear and said in a melodic whisper, " _Bonne courage_. You will do splendidly, Willa."

Willa nodded a few times and her cheeks blushed as crimson as their opposition's robes, the proximity of his veela blood causing her to momentarily lose her sense of reality. Then he was gone, his royal blue robes disappearing behind the gilded doors and Septimus' hand on her arm to gently guide her to the portrait hall to wait for their turn.

"Are you all right? He tends to forget his own potency." Septimus asked Willa softly once they were alone beside a large portrait of Pierre Bonaccord, who had served as a head judge of the French court before becoming the first Supreme Mugwump.

Willa nodded, but it was looking into Septimus' eyes that truly grounded her. She felt a drop in her emotion as if coming down from a great excitement. She was overcome with new sense of empathy for Braxton who had been so callously rejected by Bastien.

"Does the veela blood not affect you?" she asked Septimus.

"It does, but I am not inclined towards men, so it does not with Vincent." He said and Willa nodded.

She suddenly remembered her neck bruises and looked to see if Mrs. Lufkin approached, but she remained in the rotunda laughing with M. Lestrange. She hurriedly explained them to Septimus and that she had used a modified Colovaria charm to recolor them to match her skin.

"I am so sorry," he whispered with a pained expression.

"Do not think on it. There is no time for that." Willa whispered hastily. "Is the charm intact?"

Septimus examined her delicate neck and nodded, "You look perfect."

They smiled at each other more intimately than they should have in public, which forced both to now fight the urge to kiss the other. This silent struggle was interrupted by Artemisia's approach, and Septimus spun to face his colleague with some alarm as she asked, "How old is Vincent?"

"Late twenties, twenty-eight, I believe. Why do you ask?"

"I wondered." Artemisia said with a pointed look at Willa whom she had seen wearing a dazed smile only a moment before.

Willa decided to sit on a nearby bench, letting Septimus handle the situation while she continued to recover from the emotional drop-off the veela high from Vincent left in its wake.

It took Septimus a moment to figure out Artemisia was implying Willa and Vincent were perhaps romantically inclined, as the idea was one he never had entertained. Once he pieced together how Vincent's whispered comments to Willa and her recent look of adoration must appear to Artemisia, he let out a laugh.

"Oh, no, his grandmother is veela. I thought you knew." Septimus explained.

"Ah, well, that is certainly good to understand." Artemisia said with a blush and Septimus assumed she had been affected by Vincent on prior occasions without knowing why.

Shortly after, a young male page in lilac robes came to collect the Austrians.

"That is one of Vincent's main informants." Septimus whispered in English first to Artemisia then to Willa as he sat beside her on the bench.

An hour later, after the Hungarians could be seen exiting the rotunda with angry expressions, the same page came to collect the British representatives. He led them into the rotunda and once they were well enough alone, the page explained in hushed voice, "So far the statements have been entirely about the foreign countries' safety and impact from the French. It is beginning to swirl up nationalism particularly in the crimson robes."

Septimus let out a sigh and exchanged a worried look with Artemisia, but Willa nodded enthusiastically and asked the page, "Would you say the blue robes have any nostalgia or sense of national pride at the moment as well?"

"Oh yes," the page said to her with a furrowed brow. "I think the entire courtroom longs for pre-revolutionary France, mademoiselle."

Willa nodded and muttered in English to no one, "Too bad for them."

"Mademoiselle?" he asked.

"Nothing, I am ready to proceed. Please have la Ministre introduce me as the speaker, not Mr. Malfoy." Willa said, now speaking again in French.

"Mlle. Wilhelmina Gamp of Ireland, correct?" the page said, having been prepped by Vincent for this change.

"Yes," Willa said.

The page nodded and opened the gilded doors to lead them inside. The court room was a tall, cavernous hall paneled in wood to absorb the echoes of chatter. Ironically, it felt like a superior version of the Muggle National Convention Mrs. Lufkin had taken her to yesterday. Willa examined the ceiling's architecture and realized the acoustics allowed anything spoken from the speaker's stand to be heard throughout the room without the speaker having to shout. It was well designed.

The page motioned for them to sit in the vacated bench on one side of the courtroom then walked to Ministre Lavoie and whispered in her ear. She stood from her enormous gilded chair, a throne by most standards, and her vivid purple robes fell into place as she said crisply in French, "I now invite Mlle. Wilhelmina Gamp of Ireland to the stand to give the statement for the British Ministry of Magic."

If a reaction was the desired goal of Septimus and Artemisia, they immediately achieved it. The courtroom burst into shocked gasps and hurried whispers. The words "Malfoy" and "Gamp" could be heard repeatedly as Willa walked to the stand in the center of the room.

She climbed the wooden stairs of the platform and looked first at Ministre Lavoie to say, "Thank you, Ministre," emphasizing her Creole accent for effect.

She waited for the subsequent murmurs about her accent to die out, looking throughout the entire courtroom and taking a deep breath before she smiled and began.

"Why would Britain send a seventeen-year-old to speak on their behalf? I am certain you are all asking it, probably Marcellus Lestrange has already scribbled it down as a possible lead to his story for _Le Sorcier_." She met M. Lestrange's caught-red-handed expression with a playful grin, which won her a chuckle from the crowd. She refocused, looking into the eyes of the individuals throughout the room as if to memorize their faces while she continued her speech, "The answer is simple: I know more than they do about this topic. Britain still has a monarchy, after all, while America does not. The most qualified country to speak on the matter at hand was not invited, so their former colonizers invited me instead."

She paused to glance at Septimus and Mrs. Lufkin for effect; to identify them as colonizers in the story she was to weave. Both of their faces were engaged, and Mrs. Lufkin looked somewhat impressed, which Willa hoped she would learn to mask quickly.

"As you can tell from my accent, I have lived in the Americas. My father, Ardan Gamp, moved us there from Dublin when I was only eight years old to become a Scourer Hunter in this bright new world. Only when we arrived did we learn the harsh truth about life in the Americas. The order of law and of decency so commonly expected in Europe was not to be found there. At least not among the newcomers. The natives of those lands have their own sense of order, of decency. They follow what they know to be right. In their tribes, Magic and No-Maj live side-by-side in harmony. An idea that MACUSA sought to stomp out after 1692 and strengthened their stance against two years ago with Rappaport's Law. I do not consider the Americas to be a bright new world, but rather one of immense darkness.

The Muggles claim Africa to be full of savages and heathens, but we of magical blood are wiser. We know Africa is full of light and knowledge and power. We revere the highly sophisticated witches and wizards of that continent. It is no surprise to learn that the Africans of magical blood forced to the Americas by European Muggles rejected not only enslavement by Muggles, but enslavement by the International Statute of Secrecy. For this idea was rejected by the majority of magical Africa itself. Those who found themselves in Louisiana were able to thrive. They built their own communities, maroons hidden from MACUSA with ease as that territory falls to French ownership, not that of the United States, as I am sure you all are quite aware. The most success and wealth among the magical communities in the Americas resides in New Orleans, the beautiful city that taught me not only the French language but also how peaceful the world can be. It is not a surprise as to why this city flourished so grandly, for the combining of all humanity always provides more success than its division."

Willa paused here to read the crowd. She accidentally found Vincent among a group of royal blue robes and he gave her an encouraging wink. She took a deep breath, cocked her head towards the largest section of crimson robed persons, and started again.

"So why do I consider the Americas to be a world shrouded in darkness? It is because of the gross amount death that prevails there. The No-Majs have their own folklores about thestrals, for everyone in America has witnessed death." She let out a laugh before she said, "When I first arrived at Hogwarts, a professor there thought my witness of my brother's death was the reason I could see thestrals. The shock it causes when people learn I have seen death regularly since I was eight years old. Death resides in every part of America. The revolution is hardly completed there, despite ending officially more than nine years ago. When people want lasting political and social change, the fight is never over. This is something I learned quickly as our ship arrived only two months before the war's official end. Their revolution lasted eight and a half years officially, and yet I was caught in a massacre the night my brother died, some seven years after the revolution ended.

My father sent me back to Europe to be safe from the violence there. From the death that permeates those lands. Yet, I have ended up here in Paris, where a revolution rages on outside these magical barriers. Where death visits your city each day to claim more souls. So, I must ask, if this is what the Muggles' worlds are coming to, why do we sit by idly? Why do we not act? Why do we offer no help in the matter? Why are we clinging to a century-old decree passed by scared, dusty old wizards when change has already happened—when female leadership sits in power both here and in MACUSA?! If I at seventeen am the future, then I demand to know why the present refuses to act in the face of so much death here upon your doorsteps. Is it pride? Is it fear? Is it indifference?

I witnessed this before in America when I was too young to act, and I can still see the faces of the dead every night before I fall asleep. Inaction is not a mistake I will make again, and I hope the court will do the right thing and follow in this sentiment. For if you fail to act now, this country you hold so dear may cease to exist in any form you recognize. I thank you all for your attention and your time." Willa finished with a nod to each section of the court, concluding with one towards the moved looking Violette Lavoie as she said, "Ministre."

As the court erupted equally in fervent applause and angry dissent to Willa's impassioned speech, Artemisia and Septimus shared a triumphant smile.

"Well, you certainly held your end of the deal." Artemisia said to him. She leaned in to add, "Dare I ask what you did to get her to our side? She did not seem this affected from seeing the National Convention."

"Nothing at all," Septimus said, glancing at Willa as he continued, "When she came to me, she was already on our side. You had convinced her."

"I want her when she graduates. Am I going to have to fight you?" Artemisia pressed.

"No. I have obligated myself to her cousin, Mr. Rigel Black." Septimus said.

As the crowd continued loudly, Artemisia watched while Wilhelmina stood unaffected, poised almost regally, as if permitting her subjects to express themselves.

"She commands the room so well, it is easy to forget Miss Gamp is only seventeen." She mused.

"Yes, I often forget this myself." Septimus admitted with a smile to himself. He shifted the subject back to politics, "But look at us, working together. Who was it that said the Majority and Opposition cannot work together?"

"I am forced to rescind that comment, I suppose." Artemisia laughed. "Though, I do not think either of us will be crossing the floor any time soon."

"I am serious though." Septimus began in a serious tone, looking Artemisia in the eye. "You should take her as your protégé. You will need her to win the next election."

"Here I was thinking I would be running against you." She said.

"Oh, never say never, Artemisia." He teased.

" _Silence dans l'Assemblée!_ " Ministre Lavoie's voice sounded through the courtroom by use of the Sonorous charm. The crowd quieted and Ministre Lavoie looked to Wilhelmina, who still stood in the center of the room, "Mlle. Gamp, do you have anything further to add to your statement?"

"No, Ministre." Willa responded.

"Very well, we thank you for—" Ministre Lavoie started.

"She has given no testimony to the Muggle's murder of M. Ciaran Gamp despite referencing it several times!" an elderly man in crimson robes protested from the crowd.

"You would ask this young woman to relive her greatest tragedy? Have you no compassion, sir?" Vincent cried out.

"Is that not why she was brought here? For her insights on the various effects of Rappaport's Law?" a woman in crimson robes inserted.

Willa hurriedly cast occlumency over her mind as half the crowd began to cry for the testimony of her brother's death and the other half defended her right to silence.

The debate spun into international politics with a young man in a crimson robe crying out, "Her testimony holds no merit regardless. She is a mouthpiece for Septimus Malfoy!"

"You fool! No Gamp would bear allegiance to a Malfoy! They are noble Irish blood and would never bind themselves to such an ancient and cruel English bloodline." A blue robe growled in protest.

No amount of " _Silence!_ " from Ministre Lavoie was stopping the fervor of the courtroom.

"We have to get her out of here." Septimus said to Artemisia, already on his feet at full pace.

Artemisia flanked him to the floor, well aware that testimony of Muggles killing a pureblood wizard child was not going to help their cause.

"You see, Malfoy comes for her now to silence her." The same young man from before cried out. Willa realized he had been at the salon the night before and was part of the _Anti-Moldus_. She noticed M. Droit give a small smile at this comment.

Septimus and Artemisia arrived moments later to the floor, ready to usher her outside the courtroom to safety.

" _Ça suffit!_ " Willa yelled, aided by the Sonorous charm. The room fell entirely silent. Every eye was on her and she paused intentionally to further command their attention before she spoke.

"If you wish to know my testimony of my brother's death, then you may find it in the court records at MACUSA. What confuses me is that you wish to know it at all. The single death of an underage wizard in another country, when there are multitudes of deaths happening just outside these enchanted walls." She motioned towards the side of the courtroom closest to the exit into Muggle Paris. "Your Ministre invited me here to give a statement as to what I have witnessed in America. As I have said before, I witnessed ongoing tragedy. The Muggles began their revolution here three years ago; no matter how hard you try, you cannot avoid your involvement because you are already involved. You debate amongst each other as if we live in a separate world from the Muggles, as if some of you are not Muggle-born or do not have a Muggle parent or grandparent. As if you do not know any witch or wizard who is Muggle-born. But I have been to Beauxbatons. I have met your children and learned beside them, and I know there is not one among you who could possibly give such a claim.

The Muggles are angry and they are scared. By doing nothing, by sitting here debating on endless hours in the comforts of your magically protected halls, you condemn them to death. Each of you must ask yourselves then, regardless of blood and political status, can you condemn your own peers' families to death? Can you bear that shame? Look to the persons beside you right now and ask yourself that question. I implore you, before it is too late."

The only noise to be heard was the furious scribbling of quills on parchment by the reporters.

Willa looked directly at Ministre Lavoie, whose mouth was agape, and said succinctly, "Ministre, I now have nothing more to add. Thank you for the opportunity to give my statement to the court."

Willa curtsied once as appropriate and exited the center stand. Septimus and Artemisia were quick to her side, leading her from the courtroom wordlessly.

Once outside the gilded doors, Willa turned to Septimus speaking in English again, "I am sorry they were saying such cruel things about you and your family. I know they are unfounded."

"Do not think on it, I have heard far worse. It is your wellbeing that concerns me. Are you all right?" Septimus said.

"I think so." Willa nodded, though she felt both upset and intoxicated with power.

Their hands met as he sought to comfort her, and she needed his comforting. Artemisia watched in silence, shocked at how pure Septimus' eyes appeared. Never had she seen him look so honest before, so genuinely concerned for another's welfare. She looked to Wilhelmina, who appeared completely calm, and she dare say safe, under Septimus' gaze. It finally dawned on Artemisia that the two might be intimate. That Willa never identified her suitor yesterday not out of modesty, but because he was present all along, seducing her with expensive jewelry and unchaperoned drinks. If it were true, she would have to disclose it to Ardan and Dipsas.

"Miss Gamp," Artemisia said. The pair immediately separated from one another, confirming her suspicion of their intimacy. She continued as if she noticed nothing, "I really should return you to Beauxbatons. Mr. Malfoy and I have kept you from your peers for too long."

"I can escort her back to the school." Septimus offered.

"No, I really think I should." Artemisia said pointedly to him.

"It really is not a problem." Septimus pressed.

"I am certain Minister Osbert will want a report from today's events directly from his chief advisor." She pointed out.

All three of them knew this was not the case however, and Willa recognized that they had been discovered and determined to rectify this error.

"Mr. Malfoy," Willa said in a calm tone, her eyes fixed on Mrs. Lufkin. "Is anyone watching us?"

Septimus looked around the empty rotunda and reported back, "No."

He saw her produce her wand and point it directly at Artemisia's head.

" _Obliviate_." Willa whispered.

"Willa, wait!" he said, but it was too late.

Willa took only Artemisia's memories from after they walked outside of the court room. Artemisia went into a daze.

" _Praeligo_ ," Septimus incanted then said to Willa, "Why did you do that?"

"Help me guide her back to the court room exit. We only have a few minutes before she comes to. When she does, suggest that you return me to Beauxbatons so that you can visit Quintus." Willa said impatiently.

Septimus obeyed, as it was in his best interest to do so, but asked, "Have you done this before?"

"I thought by now my breadth of experience would no longer shock you." Willa said.

"How far back did you reach?" he asked.

"To our exit from the court room." Willa said as they retraced their steps while supporting Artemisia. "Do you know how much she admires my father? I was not about to sit through a lecture for the entire four-hour trip back to Beauxbatons, then be subjected to our exposure to him. He will be angry enough when learns of what I said here today. If he finds out about us…well, you did not exactly banish him from France, now did you?"

"I suppose I should be thanking you." Septimus said with a defeated sigh as they reached the closed gilded doors.

"It would not hurt." Willa threw at him.

He smiled tightly back at her and said, "Thank you."

Artemisia came to then and blinked a few times, asking, "Did I miss something?"

"What do you mean?" Willa asked with a feigned confusion.

"Nothing, I just…" she frowned, then without warning she pointed her wand at Willa and gave the spell, " _Legilimens_!"

Septimus held his breath. Obliviating a British citizen was illegal, made more so by the fact she was a high-ranking government official. He was not certain Willa understood this and was less certain that she could withstand Artemisia's power.

Willa stood there, nonplussed and waiting for Artemisia to finally shake her head and withdraw the spell.

"It seems I was mistaken. I apologize." Artemisia said.

Willa smiled her forgiveness and Septimus let out his breath, thoroughly impressed with Willa's depth of skill in occlumency. Even he had trouble blocking Artemisia at times.

"Shall we go for a coffee before I return Miss Gamp to Beauxbatons?" he asked Artemisia. "I meant to ask earlier if you minded that I take her, for I dearly wish to see my son. His letters make him out to be quite homesick and I think a visit will help him along."

Artemisia nodded, still wary.

"Perhaps too a chocolate for you, Mrs. Lufkin? You seem to be feeling unwell, and that may help to restore you." Willa added. "It always helps me feel better."

"Yes, that sounds lovely." Artemisia agreed. "Then I must be off for London. Mr. Lufkin no doubt will be pleased to see me returned earlier than expected."

The three set off for Rue des Balais to find a café and Mrs. Lufkin launched into immense praise of Willa's statements and presence in the courtroom.

* * *

Willa and Septimus' carriage ride to Beauxbatons started out pleasant enough, as Vincent came to see them off during the court's midday break, bringing with him a picnic lunch for their journey. He assured them Willa's statements remained the most influential so far, then promised a later update and bid them farewell.

By the time they were thirty minutes clear of Paris though, Willa could feel the tension from Septimus, as if he had something to say, but would not bring it up. It reminded her of Elnath, but unlike with Elnath, she worried if she had offended Septimus somehow. She sighed and mustered the courage to ask him what was wrong.

"Are we going to talk about what you did to Artemisia?" Septimus replied, trying to keep his voice calm.

"What is there to discuss? She discovered us, and I handled it." Willa shrugged, unsure why he was bothered by this. If anyone should be bothered, it was her with him for barely helping at all.

"Willa, you cannot just obliviate people when something goes wrong. It is illegal for a reason." He said.

She stared at him to double check he was not joking. When she determined he was serious she laughed harshly and said, "Oh that is rich, coming from you."

He looked at her questioningly.

"You obliviated an entire courtroom, or have you forgotten that you set my father—a mass murderer—free and back into the world to torture more people?" she spat.

"That situation was entirely different than this. I was doing my job." Septimus cried. "What you did was illegal, not to mention wrong. Plus, I hoped Artemisia would take a liking to you. I think you two would work well together and she has plans to run for Minister of Magic in the next election. I suggested you for her campaign, but if she has any inkling of remembering that you obliviated her, forget it."

"Is that all you even think of? Establishment of political power when the government flips?" Willa fired at him. She leaned in closer, her jaw set and eyes fierce, and hissed out, "I recall you promising me that I was not some political pawn or part of a plot, but if that is all I am to you then you really ought to take back your ring."

"I do not want my ring back. I want you to see how your actions have consequences. And your actions today with Artemisia, well, frankly they frightened me." Septimus said evenly.

"Frightened you?" Willa scoffed.

"Yes." Septimus said tightly, biting back the thought of how Lila used to obliviate almost everyone she met. Sometimes for no reason. After all her manipulations, he truly had no idea what of his life he could no longer remember.

Willa's eyes blazed into him like Bluebell flames, hot with anger, until a minute later when her face lost all expression and she turned away. He recalled that she had forgiven him already for not killing Ardan when he had the chance. That her anger now stemmed from something else, something deep set. He forgave her in that moment, for he understood the turmoil that burned within her better than he understood anything else.

They sat in a very long silence, Willa looking out the carriage window and Septimus watching her.

The French countryside rolled out beneath them, dotted with late autumn colors, and Willa calmed as she remembered the Muggles from the night prior. What Septimus was fighting to protect. That he trusted her enough to tell her about that, about killing and resurrecting Lila, about everything.

"I am sorry." She said looking to him.

"As am I." He said, meeting her eyes with a gentle kindness.

She then said quietly, "I fear that I will become my father and embody all he has taught me. That our tempers are too alike. That he is too much a part of me. That in my depths, I am not good."

Septimus lifted her chin with his finger, looking into her eyes while he said, "With all you said in court today, in no form do you resemble your father. Besides, you cannot become him, for we can only ever be ourselves."

"You truly believe that?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yes."

Septimus leaned in to kiss her then. She felt like the only true thing he could hold onto beyond Vincent and his children. She kissed him back in soft waves, parting and rejoining their lips like the sea meets the shore. He melted into it, letting the calming rush overcome him as the sun slipped into the carriage window frame. Its late autumn light illuminated his face and blond hair in a harvest gold and Willa pulled back to look at him.

Her auburn hair burned an orange gold with the sun behind it and she smiled at him in a peaceful way as she said, "You are so beautiful."

He wanted to stay in this moment forever.


	21. A Kiss in the Music Hall

**Chapter 21. A Kiss in the Music Hall**

M. Lierre met Willa and Septimus' carriage at the front entry of Beauxbatons, explaining everyone was at dinner as he unharnessed the winged horse to lead it to the water trough.

"Thank you, I will show Mr. Malfoy the way. He has come to visit his son." Willa said with a formal nod, then walked with enough authority into the palace that the caretaker did not bother to argue.

Septimus let out an impressed noise as he took in the Entry Hall.

"Have you never been here?" Willa asked.

"No, never. This country makes so much more sense now." He remarked and Willa laughed.

She turned left into the Music Hall at the intersection, and Septimus hurried to catch up after becoming distracted by the grandeur of the staircase in the main hallway. The Music Hall was dimly lit and a bit chilly. Septimus' hand brushed against Willa's and she slowed her pace, glancing at him. He smiled at her and then stopped walking.

"I forgot to tell you something." He said quietly, then glanced up and down the hall.

"What?" Willa asked equally quiet, also looking around.

When she was sure they were alone, she looked back up into his eyes. He took her hand into his and moved one step closer to her.

"I love you." Septimus said.

Willa flooded with joyous nerves. Unable to stop her smile, she said, "I love you, too."

Septimus looked around again and then leaned down to kiss her tenderly on the lips. It felt scandalous out in the open like this, and Willa became terrified they would be caught. She dropped his hand and stepped backwards.

"We should get to the dining hall." Septimus said, taking her cue with ease.

"I apologize, I just… it just…" Willa said, worried she offended him.

"I know. I understand our situation." Septimus said softly with a warm smile. He began walking in the direction of the dining hall and added, "Even if I hate it."

Willa smiled at this. She hated having to hide their relationship, too. There were too many factors though, what her father might do to her being the main one, but also Septimus' children's reactions, not to mention his credibility in both the British and French Ministries and now her need to appear independent of his political influence. While they were not technically doing anything wrong, it felt like no one else would see it that way. As if no one else would really understand their relationship. Probably no one ever would, she realized, since her core bond to Septimus was over trauma they could only speak about to each other.

They had reached the base of the Southeast Tower, the bottom floor of which was the house elves' quarters and blocked off except for a narrow passageway around it to the dining hall. Willa led them down it, pausing at the doorway at the end. She turned to face Septimus and they smiled at each other intimately for a few moments. He stroked her side with his fingers a few passes, and then turned her back around.

"All right, Miss Gamp," he said in his business voice. "Here we go."

She pushed open the door and a wave of noise from the crowded room spilled onto them.

"I did not expect so many people." Septimus said to her as they walked into the dining hall.

"Yes, they have nearly double the amount of students as Hogwarts." Willa explained over the noise. Half the room was looking at them now, whispering and glancing at something on their tables. She ignored them while scanning the crowd for Quintus, then looked at Septimus and motioned with her head, "This way, sir."

He smiled politely and followed her to his son, who sat beside Catherine Avery, the girl from the summer whose praises Quintus kept writing to him about. The one who had replaced Miss Black and who Headmaster Hayward had written him about Quintus having sex with on the flight to Beauxbatons. That had been an awkward letter to receive on many levels, partially due to the realization his son had been with more women than he himself had at that point.

Septimus was fairly certain Quintus had been similarly intimate with Miss Black on the most recent New Year's Eve at his Manor. Miss Black had been there still when he had gone to bed around one in the morning, and Dobbins had reported her sneaking out before breakfast. He looked around for Willa's cousin now, finding her several tables away happily kissing some boy. Clearly she had moved on as well.

"Father!" Quintus exclaimed as Septimus and Willa arrived at his table. "What a surprise!"

"Yes, someone from the Ministry had to escort Miss Gamp back here, and I thought, why not see my son?" Septimus laughed, as if it had been his idea and not Willa's to circumvent Artemisia and give them more time alone.

Quintus looked between the two of them and then glanced at Catherine, who wore a highly amused expression for a split second before masking it and giving Mr. Malfoy a pleasant smile and nod.

"You remember Miss Avery, father?" Quintus said.

With a stab of panic, Willa remembered Catherine could feel her emotions—and Septimus' emotions. She forced herself to think about something else, something entirely unrelated; Grogan punching Uncle Corvinus in the face was the first thing that came to mind.

"Yes, of course, how have you been, Miss Avery?" Septimus said easily, unaware of Willa's silent panic.

While Catherine responded Quintus snuck an amused look at Willa. She produced a polite smile for him and started to excuse herself when she noticed _Le Sorcier de Paris_ on the table. A sketch of her and Septimus' faces on the front page.

"What is that?" she asked, unwittingly switching to French.

"Oh," Quintus said uncomfortably.

"Evening edition?" Septimus asked wryly, leaning over to pick up the newspaper.

"Father, do not read that here." Quintus warned quietly.

"That bad, huh?" he smiled at his son.

"Well, they do like Wilhelmina, at least." Quintus grinned.

"Oh?" Septimus raised his eyebrows, glancing at Willa in amusement.

"You know how France loves a Gamp." Willa quipped quietly in English and Septimus fought every urge he had to kiss her. The two became so engrossed in their own private joke they did not notice that Quintus and Catherine looked between them with extremely curious expressions or that Headmistress Lestrange was approaching them.

"Septimus Malfoy, I did not realize you were returning Miss Gamp to us in lieu of Mme. Lufkin. I would have sent someone superior to the caretaker to greet you." Headmistress Lestrange stated as she arrived at their group, which immediately snapped Septimus' attention away from Willa.

He waved his hand and said breezily in French, "Not to worry. It was impromptu. A selfish impulse on my end to pay my son a visit." He held up the newspaper and laughed, "I see your brother still hates me."

"Hate is a such strong word, Septimus." She said with her sneer of a smile, then reached for Willa without warning, snatching her by arm and continuing to him, "I hope you have not corrupted your Hogwarts Champion too much with your politics."

The tables nearby fell to a hushed gasp at her actions and Quintus and Willa tensed up as Septimus reached immediately into his wand pocket. Catherine's hand went to Quintus' shoulder as if to keep him seated and Willa noticed Headmaster Hayward had stood from the faculty table to better observe the situation.

Willa met Septimus' eye to assure him she was all right and he took his hand out of his wand pocket. He smiled back at Delphine with enough charm to diffuse the tension she had caused, and Willa and Quintus both relaxed.

"According to your brother, I have not." Septimus said with a waggish shake of the newspaper.

"You seem to forget, Headmistress Lestrange, that the Coupe de Feu only chose Champions of strong moral fiber. Therefore I am incorruptible." Willa smiled playfully, pulling her arm from the headmistress' grip and giving a brief curtsy before saying, "If you will excuse me, madame, I wish to go find your niece and relay my own version of events in Paris."

"But of course, Mlle. Gamp. On you go." The headmistress said.

Willa looked to Septimus with another curtsy, and said, "Thank you for the opportunity, sir. It was most educational."

He gave her a polite nod and tried not to watch her walk away. It was a tall order now that he could accurately picture her naked, but Delphine was asking him to sit for dinner with her and the other heads, so he forced his focus on her to say, "Thank you, but I am only here to see my son. I return to Paris tonight by carriage, so I am scarce on time."

Willa arrived at her usual table, which was situated too far from Quintus to have observed the recent exchange between Septimus and Headmistress Lestrange. Braxton and Bertok were sat with the other Durmstrang students tonight, and Elnath moved closer to Patrice to make room for her. Once Willa had sat, she immediately said, "You look different."

Hélène and Penelope took in Willa's appearance as well while Xabi and Patrice politely paid attention.

"You do look different. Older." Penelope said.

"Is it anything to do with this?" Hélène asked, holding up the evening edition of _Le Sorcier de Paris_.

Willa let go a massive smile and leaned in to say in a hushed tone, "No. I will relay it all later, but suffice it to say that I spent the evening with Percival."

All three girls squealed and Patrice gave a mocking squeal as well, earning him a smack from Elnath. Willa glanced back at Septimus and found him heading towards the courtyard exit of the dining hall with Quintus, their heads bent in conversation. He looked back at her once they reached the door, meeting her eyes with a brief smile before he disappeared into the night with his son.

* * *

Once in the privacy of their dorm's sitting room, Willa gave a play-by-play of her lunch with Septimus and Artemisia, invisible visit to the National Convention with Artemisia, business drinks with Septimus, and, of course, Percival's secret party. She left out that it was for Muggles and that Vincent was there, and then finally culminated with, "Then we retired upstairs."

When it appeared she would divulge nothing more, Hélène burst, "And then what?!"

"Well," Willa blushed, Septimus' naked torso and daring eyes flashing through her mind. "Then he pleasured me to orgasm. We kissed more and talked some, then we fell asleep in each other's arms. In the morning he professed his love for me, and I told him I felt the same."

Elnath grinned excitedly, happy her cousin finally had entered this world of intimacy she already knew. Penelope too gave a delighted applause. But Hélène needed more.

"How did he pleasure you to orgasm?" she pressed, brown eyes vivid, as if this were going to be the subject of her exams.

Willa explained the very basic details of what Septimus had done to her, and Hélène filled in the terminology she did not know. _Clitoris_ was the French word for the place on her body that Septimus knew to pleasure. Both she and Elnath repeated the word a couple times, wondering what it was in English.

"Did you reciprocate at all?" Hélène asked Willa.

"How so?" Willa asked.

"Oh, I mean with your mouth." Hélène exchanged a bewildered glance with Penelope.

"No," Willa said. "No, he did not allow for such an opportunity. He says he wants to be married before we do anything more."

"How old is he? That is such an old-fashioned notion!" Hélène giggled.

"Old enough." Willa said with a shrug and smile.

"What is his name again?"

"Percival Blakeney." Willa said.

Hélène frowned, "I do not know this name."

"You do not know every person, Hélène." Penelope remarked.

"In France I do." Hélène shook her head, then her eyes widened, "Is he a Muggle?"

"No, he is pureblood." Willa said, unsure why she used the term in lieu of wizard.

"Come on, quit pestering her." Penelope said looking between Willa and Elnath with some worry that Hélène was offending them. Elnath appeared not to even be paying attention however, which Penelope had noticed was fairly common for her, even around Patrice.

"I just want to know." Hélène protested. She looked thoughtful a moment and then brightened, "But Percival Blakeney must be a false name!"

Willa turned white, worried Hélène would identify Septimus now as the options were limited as to who was a pureblood in Paris last night.

"I am right. I can see it on your face." Hélène smiled triumphantly. "Who could it be?"

Willa put on her mask then, smiling at Hélène with mystery and playfully remarking, "You will never guess."

Elnath was so lost in her own thoughts that she did not react to the fact Percival was a false name all this time. Hélène rustled the newspaper as she skimmed the article about Willa again.

"Let me see, who is mentioned… Willa and the British Ministry officials—" she looked up and asked, "It is not Septimus Malfoy, is it? Is this why he escorted you back?"

Not trusting herself to speak, Willa managed to shake her head convincingly enough that Hélène returned to the article.

"M. Droit, no his wife would kill him." Hélène continued, then read the line, "'A loud protest came from the Duc de Trefle-Picques, Vincent Saint-Just.' Oh! Is it Vincent?"

Willa blushed at this, recalling her overpowering attraction to him that morning due to his veela blood.

"By Durendal's blade!" Hélène exclaimed, now certain she had uncovered the identity. "But he is beautiful! How lucky you are."

Willa laughed, "I thought his veela blood would offend you."

"I have been known to make an exception." Hélène grinned flirtatiously, giddy she had figured it out and that the truth was such a stunning man.

"It cannot be Vincent." Penelope said in a bored tone. "Willa said he is a pureblood and M. Saint-Just is a half-blood, not to mention part veela."

Hélène looked to Willa for verification. Willa gave her a wink, ironically similar to how Vincent had winked at her, and Hélène gave a disappointed pout.

"How do you reciprocate?" Elnath asked, seemingly from nowhere.

"What?" Penelope asked.

"Hélène said you can reciprocate orally. I want to know how." Elnath clarified without any shame.

"Oh!" Penelope said and then smiled, "Well, Hélène is the best teacher. I learned from her."

"Is this common? Will the French boys expect it?" Elnath asked, now blushing some.

"Oh, well," Penelope shared a look with Hélène, as it was clear Elnath meant Patrice.

"No, not every French boy—or man." Hélène gave Willa a pointed look as she added the word man. "It is, however, a nice way to demonstrate the depth of your affection, should that be appropriate."

Elnath nodded and said, "Show me."

So, Hélène did. She was a thorough teacher, both explaining and demonstrating each element best she could in the setting, and the Hogwarts girls paid close attention. Penelope offered a few additional ideas to help things along, explaining that the process could sometimes take a while, especially the more familiar you and the person became.

Once Elnath and Willa exhausted of their questions, Hélène had one for them.

"Is it safe to say the Hogwarts boys would not be familiar with this?" she asked.

Willa looked at Elnath, who had at least some experience with a Hogwarts boy. Elnath shook her head and then said, "Well perhaps Quintus Malfoy, since Catherine's mother is French."

"Quintus is not the Hogwarts boy concerning me." Hélène gave them a mischievous smile.

Willa laughed, "What happened to Bertok?"

"Oh, he is attached to some girl back home. It is quite serious." Hélène shrugged. "Besides, the more time I spent with him, the more I in turn spent with Braxton. They are rather close, those two."

"How do you mean?" Penelope asked, her tone heavy with implications of romance.

"I thought you just said Bertok was quite serious with someone else?" Willa protested.

"He is, but, you never know what people are open to." Hélène shrugged then looked at Penelope with questioning eyes. Penelope nodded, so Hélène continued, "For example, Penelope and I have been together since before she met Xabi. Their marriage will not change anything for us though."

The two girls smiled at each other with a warmth of intimacy, which both Elnath and Willa had already come to witness by then, so this was hardly a revelation.

"But what about when they have children?" Elnath asked looking at Hélène. "Or you get married?"

They shrugged and Hélène said, "We will deal with that when it happens."

Elnath shook her head vehemently and said, "No way could I share like that. Patrice better not think that I am comfortable with that."

"I have known Patrice a long time and he has always been most loyal and never willing to share." Penelope assured her.

"Good," Elnath nodded.

"Is this type of arrangement not common in Britain?" Penelope asked.

"Not to my knowledge. Willa, would you agree?" Elnath said.

All three girls looked at Willa then, who found her mind racing suddenly through images of Hélène's vivid eyes, Ciaran and Opala kissing, Braxton shirtless, Rigel and Clement being intimate, Grogan's thoughts about Elnath's skin, and finally Septimus. The light from today's sunset making him glow honey gold. Utter perfection. She was unaware of how broadly she was smiling until Hélène took her hand and kissed it.

"Sorry, what?" Willa blushed.

"Were you thinking about Percival?" Hélène asked with a giggle.

"Um, yes." Willa smiled sheepishly.

"She is so in love!" Hélène exclaimed with delight. "Look how adorable she is!"

Willa squeezed a pillow tight to her chest, smiling contentedly as she said, "I am. He told me he loves me. Did I say?"

All the girls laughed and Elnath rested her cheek on her cousin's shoulder with a smile, "Yes, you told us that already."

* * *

On Sunday, Willa received a letter from Rigel with unexpected news, specifically a clipping from _The Daily Prophet_. The first line of his letter told her to read the article before reading his letter, so she stuffed it away until the evening. She sat in her bedroom now, content to stare at the article's less than appealing image of Septimus for a few minutes before she dug into it. His sketch from _Le Sorcier_ was one she kept tucked away with his letters to revisit at night. This sketch from the _Prophet_ however was a political cartoon and hardly a true likeness, featuring caricatures of Septimus, Minister Osbert, and Mrs. Lufkin. Even with Septimus' features exaggerated, she still found him attractive. The article did not paint him attractively though, and it certainly did not paint her or Artemisia well either.

It was an opinionated essay written by Mr. Cecil Flint, Josephina's father and the sitting Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Succinctly, his opinion was that women had no business in political matters and that Septimus' antics in the French court of sending a student to speak on Britain's behalf clearly demonstrated the failing leadership of Minister Osbert. "It is bad enough the minister cannot attend such important matters himself, but to entrust such things to a schoolgirl? It is a serious misjudgment on Septimus Malfoy's end, and yet another sign he and the minister have lost touch with reality. At this rate, the Muggles need not even attack us, for all of wizarding Britain shall die from the embarrassment of having such a minister."

Willa wondered what Octavia thought of this scathing review of her father, what with Josephina being her close friend. It would not be new criticism for Septimus, Willa knew, as most people accused Minister Osbert of being in his pocket. She highly doubted any criticism was new for Artemisia as no woman had been party leader before her. Still, Willa was not accustomed herself to such levels of criticism the article made about her. To be so publicly discussed regarding such an impactful topic felt both concerning and thrilling at once. She never had received such publicity in America, not even during Dorcus Twelvetrees' trial or her own hearing about Ciaran's murder.

She reopened Rigel's letter to read his thoughts, starting where she had left off.

 _As you can see, dear cousin, public opinion is not quite on your side here. I caution you strongly against further commentary on the situation in France. I realize the article seems hyperbolic, but the sentiment here in Britain is unsympathetic towards both Muggles and France. A shift in the social system has begun here, and I am surprised neither Mr. Malfoy or Mrs. Lufkin mentioned it to you. For if they had, I know you would not have acted so foolishly._

 _My parents were shocked to learn of your actions in Paris, as I am certain yours will be as well. This is a serious matter. The International Statute of Secrecy must remain intact. For the less we are exposed to the Muggles, the lower the chance of them attacking us as they have done before. As they continue to do in the Americas, attacks that your own father fights off._

 _My father has written Elnath on the matter, so do not be surprised if she brings it up to you again. I felt you might be more inclined to listen to me than to my father, which is why I convinced him to let me write you instead. Please write back with your word that you will not speak against Britain or the Statute of Secrecy again._

 _All my love and concern,_

 _Rigel_

Willa threw the letter down, incensed and disgusted. Who did Rigel think he was making comments on what she should or should not do? He was not here in France and he could not possibly know what was actually going on. And if he did know, then it was _he_ who should exercise caution, not _her_ , as he himself was in love with a boy who had a Muggle mother. Did he not understand what was truly at stake here? That if this fervor of republic was to spread to Muggle England it was his family that stood to lose everything, not hers or Septimus' or even Artemisia's. His family that disrespected the tenets of separation in the Statute of Secrecy, which he now asked to swear to uphold. The hypocrisy! And what did he even mean the social system was shifting?

She was pacing the room, shaking with anger, and finally paused to look out her bedroom window. Someone below knelt beside Flamel Fountain, almost like they were about to fall into the shallow basin. She squinted to better make out the figure and realized it was Braxton.

"What is he doing?" she murmured to herself as she determined investigating Braxton's actions was preferable to revisiting Rigel's letter or _The Daily Prophet_ article. She hastily put away the letter and pulled on her coat, then padded down the south hall and out to the garden terrace.

Braxton remained near the fountain, though not hovered over it like he had been before. His body language was tense, as though he heard her exit the palace but did not know it was her yet. Sure enough, as she continued down the steps to the fountain and more clearly into his vantage, Braxton visibly relaxed.

"Beautiful evening," he said to her.

"Yes, it is." Willa nodded as she approached him under the clear twilight sky. The nearly full moon's light already illuminated them, even though the sun was not fully set.

"Did you come to beg me for more rehearsals or have we just happened upon each other?" Braxton grinned. She had asked him to be her companion for the First Task on the Thursday morning after she returned from Paris, and they had been practicing almost nonstop ever since.

"Truthfully, I saw you from my window and decided to come join you." Willa replied, and Braxton eyed her cautiously. She moved closer to him and said softly, "What were you doing before? It almost looked like you were collecting water from the fountain."

Braxton's eyes flitted across her face several times before he determined to tell her the truth.

"I was." He said. "I have been collecting a little bit every day since we arrived so it is less obvious."

"Why?"

He took a deep breath and said, "For Bathilda."

"I do not understand. You wish to give her good health?" Willa frowned.

"Yes, in a matter of speaking." He said, clearly still anxious he would be caught.

"Brax, you can trust me. What is really going on?" she said, rubbing his arm soothingly.

"I worry she will die, like Bethany." He said after a long moment. "Death seems to follow me."

"This water will not protect her from death. Only the elixir of life or mastery of the hallows of death can grant one immortality." Willa repeated Bertok's words despite not having researched their merit at all.

"Yes, that is what Bertok said." Braxton sighed. "I have to try though, and it is not as if I can access the elixir of life or have any clue as to where the third hallow is in the world."

Willa swallowed, Braxton's words confirming with certainty that Elnath's ring from Uncle Corvinus was in fact the resurrection stone. That her cousin possessed the tool that brought back and entrapped Lila Malfoy. Looking at Braxton now, his face betrayed he wanted to bring back Bethany more than give Bathilda immortality. She sighed as she realized he had not moved forward in his grief as much as she thought.

Willa ran her hand down Braxton's arm and into his hand, lacing their fingers together. "Come with me. There is something I need to show you."

She tugged him towards the palace and Braxton followed her through the courtyard where several Beauxbatons students sat enjoying their Sunday evenings. Quite a few hushed one another and giggled at the sight of them, and Willa wondered if it was still about her recent publicity in _Le Sorcier_ or if they were interested in Braxton. This was clarified when they could overhear one girl say, "Braxton is so handsome," and the male beside her reply, "I know, you have said that four times now."

"Seems you have gained quite a few admirers here." Willa remarked to Braxton in English.

"Huh?" he asked, and she looked pointedly at the girl who had just called him handsome. "Oh, yeah. I was not paying attention to them."

Willa laughed at this, amused Braxton was so used to admirers he did not notice them now. Braxton tightened his grip on her hand, which was still entwined with his, glad she seemed pleased that he was only paying attention to her.

They entered the music hall, a very familiar room to them by now, and Braxton let go a playful groan.

"You promised we would not practice again tonight." He protested as she led him to their usual piano in the most hidden part of the hall. She had chosen it when they had first begun rehearsals to avoid the spying eyes of Xabi's supporters, which consisted of essentially the entire school.

"We are not. Sit down and close your eyes." She said, dropping his hand and pointing to the right side of the piano bench.

Braxton sat, but grinned at her playfully to ask, "How will I see what you have to show me if my eyes are closed?"

"You will not need your eyes for this demonstration." Willa said and slid beside him on the bench.

Once Braxton obliged and shut his eyes, she placed his fingers on the right keys for the accompaniment he would need to play.

"You realize my fingers are going to blister if I play more today?" He said, only half-joking.

"Hush," Willa said in a tone that made him realize she was being serious. Braxton quieted into a more somber state and Willa continued, "I have cared for you a long time, Braxton. Longer than you might realize. Because of this, I want to tell you it is all right to still be sad about Bethany. I am still sad about Ciaran and he died more than a year before your sister did."

Braxton said nothing, his breathing becoming more ragged as she spoke.

"I want to show you how much I understand the way you feel. To show you that you are not alone." Willa said softly, pausing a moment before she placed her fingers on the keys to begin.

She let out a small breath and began to play the song Braxton had played when she first stumbled into the Room of Requirement. The song he had composed specifically in Bethany's memory. The song she had helped him finish while invisible to his eye.

Braxton inhaled sharply as he recognized the notes, but he sat in silence with his eyes closed as Willa played out Bethany's song. It had been Willa all along, he realized, never the Room of Requirement or some magic of the castle. When the time came, he played the accompaniment she had improvised with ease, having etched it permanently onto his heart.

When they finished the song, they both sat in silence to remain in the energy of it. Braxton opened his eyes and turned his body towards Willa to say thank you. She turned to face him as well and he smiled warmly at her.

"No one has ever understood me the way that you do, Willa." He said softly.

Willa nodded with a warm smile in return and reached out to take his hand and comfort him. He moved his other hand to her face, tucking a stray hair behind her ear before leaning down to kiss her on the lips. Willa did not stop him, too shocked to think to do so.

As Braxton kissed her, her mind flooded with thoughts of Septimus having kissed her in this very hall not even a week ago. Of how she had worried they would be caught and felt scandalous to kiss him not behind closed doors. About the complex nature of their relationship and how it had to remain a secret for the foreseeable future. About how less complicated an attachment to Braxton would be. It was in that moment she realized he was still kissing her and pulled away.

"Braxton," she began.

"Willa, I love you." Braxton said in earnest to her.

Willa's heart sank, worried this would be the end of their friendship.

"I love you too, but only like a brother." She said calmly, resolutely. Then she added, "That is how you said you felt about me as well, remember?"

"I know. My feelings have changed since we arrived here." He said equally calm, equally resolute as he continued, "And I believe that yours have, too."

Willa wondered how strong Braxton's heart actually was because she was certain she was about to break it. She had to though. She had to be honest about her feelings.

"Mine have not. I am in love with someone else." She said.

Braxton nodded, but said, "Perhaps he would not mind though? You did just kiss me for quite a long time to now claim you have no inclinations towards me."

It took a moment for Willa to figure out that Braxton was suggesting they enter into a second relationship while she continued in her attachment with Septimus, like how Penelope continued with Hélène after entering her relationship with Xabier. Once she pieced it together, Willa's lips curved into a silly grin as she imagined Septimus' face if she were to explain she was also now going to be attached to his nephew and was that not just peachy. The entire concept was beyond ludicrous and she had to fight her laughter quite determinedly as to not offend Braxton.

Finally, she composed herself enough to say, "No, I am certain he would mind. More to the point, I would mind. I am not interested in being with anyone but him."

"Will he be there on Wednesday night?" Braxton asked.

"Now you sound like Hélène." Willa challenged with pursed lips.

Braxton gave a coy smile and then said, "But you have not denied having feelings for me."

Willa shook her head and said nothing. She closed the piano lid and stood.

Finally, she said, "Goodnight, Braxton."

A smile spread across his face as she walked away. His father's joking family motto ran through his head then: _Bagshot men are skilled in two things: Quidditch and patience with those we love._ Now that he felt certain that she did have feelings for him, he could wait for her to give Percival up.


	22. The First Task

**Chapter 22. The First Task**

Between classes and a letter from Septimus, Wednesday night arrived sooner than expected. Septimus' letter confirmed he would attend the First Task and had submitted a rebuttal to Cecil Flint's essay for publication in _The Daily Prophet_. Monday had thankfully shown Braxton still wished to remain friends with Willa and help her in the First Task. In fact, it seemed to Willa his kiss and her refusal had little impact on their dynamic.

Now they stood alongside the other Champions and their chosen companions in a tent erected in the gardens near Flamel Fountain. Around the fountain itself, stadium seating had been magically raised earlier that day to fit numbers even greater than the population of Beauxbatons.

"Paris was good practice to be in front of so many people." Willa said to Braxton both to help calm her nerves, but also to keep him distracted from the pesky Bastien Saint-Claude who Xabi chose as his companion.

"I bet." Braxton nodded then grimaced nervously, "Too bad I was not there for such practice."

"You will be great." She assured him with a squeeze of the hand before she leaned in to whisper, "Besides, everything is mostly set already."

They shared a mischievous smile over their secret, which potentially could get Willa disqualified. It had been Willa's idea to give her an edge over the competitors, and while it was not expressly permitted in the rules, it was not forbidden either. Headmaster Hayward assured Willa anything was allowed that was not forbidden and promised to defend her if it came to that. So, Willa had Braxton play nearly every portion of her arrangement's orchestration on various instruments while she recorded them into her wand using a modification to the Memory charm she invented. During the performance itself, he would only need to play the solo parts, giving Willa better freedom with the fountain show. Now that she realized the audience was in the round rather than on one side, she was especially glad for her ingenuity.

M. Droit entered the tent then with the school heads and M. Lierre. He gathered the Champions around, giving Willa a wary look before he began.

"You will draw lots to determine the order and M. Lierre will fetch you when it is your time to go onstage. Your ten minutes will begin only once you start to play or begin the fountain show to give you time to orient once inside the stadium." M. Droit explained.

He held out a hand with three sticks protruding from his grasp, all appearing even length.

"Shall we begin with the youngest?" he sneered, thrusting the sticks towards Willa. Clearly he shared more of Mr. Flint's opinion about her speaking at the Forum than M. Lestrange's. She chose a stick and waited for the others to choose. Hers was the middle length and Bertok was the shortest and would go last. Willa was glad Xabi was first since it meant Bastien would out of the tent sooner.

"Very well, good luck to you all." M. Droit said and marched out the tent, M. Lierre in tow.

Headmaster Hayward approached Willa and Braxton to wish them luck and reassure them the stage was well organized. He exited with Headmistress Lestrange and Headmaster Kolvargson, leaving the six students alone again. It was only then Willa noticed she was the sole female. _Good practice for a political career,_ she thought dryly and wondered if Artemisia was in the crowd. The idea of working for her was growing on Willa. Though it would be easier to get Septimus alone if Mrs. Lufkin was not there.

The crowd, which had been a dull roar of noise, became quiet and then began to squeal with delight.

"The mooncalves must have arrived." Xabi said to the others with a laugh.

A moment later M. Lierre reentered the tent to call for him and Bastien. The energy in the tent became noticeably more relaxed once the half-veela was gone.

"You guys all set for it?" Bertok asked Willa and Braxton in English. They had refrained from discussing the tournament all week, despite seeing Bertok every day.

"Yes, I believe so. And you?" Willa smiled, switching to English as well.

Bertok laughed and admitted, "No, not in the least. I have been dreading today for a week. I wish the challenge had been painting because that is something I actually know how to do."

"You said nothing all week!" Braxton protested to his roommate.

"Tell the great musician and famous chaser, Braxton Bagshot, that I am woefully under-skilled in comparison? No thanks." Bertok said playfully, causing Braxton to blush.

"Perhaps the Second Task will be for something you are very skilled in." Willa said with a shrug.

"Like what?" Bertok asked.

"The Dark Arts?" Braxton suggested.

Bertok glanced at his Durmstrang companion and they both smiled secretively.

"Yes, perhaps." Bertok said.

"Though Willa is skilled at them as well, so really it would be about defeating Xabi." Braxton shrugged.

"You know the Dark Arts? I thought Hogwarts did not teach this?" Bertok's companion asked her in broken English while Bertok scrutinized her reaction.

Willa shrugged and smiled, but the music from Xabi's performance began so she did not have to answer as they all tuned in to listen. It was as Willa and Braxton had expected, a simplistic composition without much variation on instruments, and a heavy a focus on Bastien's piano skillset. The crowd's reaction at the finale was loud, which they also expected, but they did not seem overly impressed by any means. Everyone had heard Bastien play before, after all.

M. Lierre came back into the tent to collect Willa and Braxton. When they got to the entry tunnel of the makeshift stadium, M. Lierre said, "Wait here until you are announced, Mlle. Gamp."

Willa nodded and the caretaker scampered away.

"You good?" She asked Braxton.

He flashed a grin, his competitive side from Quidditch taking over, and said, "Time to win this."

A sonorous charm in use, what sounded like M. Lestrange announced, "Please welcome the Hogwarts Champion, Mlle. Wilhelmina Gamp, to perform her piece entitled 'A Dance with Death.'"

Willa and Braxton smiled at each other with excitement and entered the stadium. The crowd cheered for them becoming slightly louder when they saw Braxton was with her.

"Wave to the crowd." Willa told him and he obeyed. It was during this influx of delighted crowd noise that Willa found Septimus in the stands. His eyes glistened in the full moon's light, locked on her and amused by her skill of working the crowd. Willa gave him a discreet nod and then turned to the fountain to find their piano and violin. Instead she found scores of mooncalves with their strangely bulbous heads raised towards the sky. Their massive round eyes blinked excitedly in the moonlight and most were dancing in an easy swaying motion while a select bunch moved in a complicated and synchronized manner.

"That is the most adorable thing I have ever seen." Braxton exclaimed to her upon seeing the mooncalves himself.

"Yes, they are quite cute." Willa laughed. "Come on, I bet the piano is on the opposite end by the gazebo."

He nodded, his eyes still on the dancing mooncalves as they began their way around the fountain. They found their instruments on the other side and Willa sat to test the piano while Braxton tuned the violin. Satisfied, she stood and pulled out her wand then looked back to Braxton. He gave her a nod and she turned towards the fountain as he began to play the first notes on the violin. She made the water rise in small tendrils at each note until finally they formed the shape of a woman. At this point, she used her wand's memory charm to bring in the five violins Braxton had played on Saturday. The crowd let out a collective gasp of delighted surprise and Willa smiled to herself.

She turned back to the fountain, using her left hand to control the water with elemental magic while her right hand controlled her wand. This brought out an unexpected gasp from the crowd as her ability to use wandless magic proved a shock to them. She focused harder, her mind now split between choreography and orchestration. Another figure emerged from the water, which she intended to represent Death. The reaction from the spectators proved she had done it justice.

Her fountain show was a politically charged tale in which the Muggle female character gave birth to a witch, then was taken by Death, leaving the witch orphaned and seeking vengeance on Death, ultimately succumbing to it at the end. The music accompanying it was playful, flirtatious even, a stark contrast to the grave nature of the themes. Perhaps everyone else would hate it, but she knew Septimus would love the entire thing.

As she and Braxton continued together, him moving between the piano and violin and her circling the fountain to ensure the figures could be seen correctly from every angle, the crowd became more and more entranced with the story. There were even some cries of horror when the mother figure died in a crescendo of brass and percussion. The mooncalves remained mild in their dancing throughout her performance, almost as if they knew not to detract from the fountain show.

Finally, Willa stood beside Braxton as he played the final melody on the solo violin and she pulled the figure of Death back into the fountain until it only appeared to be delicate tendrils of water occasionally slithering into the air. When they finished the stadium remained silent shy for the sniffles of some students. Willa looked at Braxton with a small triumphant smile and then led him in a lap around the fountain to bow and curtsy to each section of the crowd. At this they erupted into applause, the majority giving a standing ovation.

She stopped in front of the judges' panel, Braxton's hand sliding into hers as they awaited her scores. Septimus sat nearby the panel with the other visiting officials, one of whom Willa recognized from the Hungarian delegation at the Forum. She glanced at him to find his face beaming with excitement and pride. His look made her desperately want to kiss him.

"Now for Mlle. Gamp's scores." M. Lestrange announced, distracting Willa back to the competition. He announced them as they went up as sparks from each judge's wand. Willa was most concerned with M. Droit's bias against her, but he was the first to score and gave her an eight. Headmaster Hayward gave her a perfect ten, while Headmaster Kolvargson gave a six that earned him several boos. Finally Headmistress Lestrange gave her a nine.

"Mlle. Gamp now leads with a total score of thirty-three points, above Sr. Ibarra Zabala's twenty-nine points."

Willa waved to the crowd again and M. Lierre came out to lead her and Braxton to a second tent under the stadium, where Xabi and Bastien sat.

"Congratulations." Xabi said to her as he stood to shake her hand.

"Thanks," Willa breathed. "Though we have Bertok still to go."

"I do not think he has anything prepared." Xabi frowned.

"Well, Kolvargson will give him a ten no matter what." Willa said and all of them laughed.

They only had a few minutes' wait before Bertok began his music. He played an unremarkable composition and used only a trumpet and a drum. The choice of instruments made the melody even harder to follow and all four students in the tent exchanged pitying looks.

"Maybe his fountain show is strong?" Willa offered.

"I cannot believe Kolvargson did not help him more." Xabi said.

"Maybe he did." Bastien offered with a grin and they all laughed a little bit.

Thankfully the performance lasted well under the ten-minute maximum. A polite applause followed along with the loud hooting of the other Durmstrang students.

M. Lestrange made a polite commentary then went to the judges for their scores. M. Droit gave him a measly two, Headmaster Hayward and Headmistress Lestrange both gave pitying fours, and Headmaster Kolvargson could not even muster the courage to give a ten, so he gave Bertok a nine instead. This summed to a total of nineteen points and earned him another pitying clap from the audience.

M. Lierre reentered the tent to call Willa and Xabi back into the arena just as M. Lestrange announced the other two champions would join Bertok. As they emerged from the tunnel the crowd erupted into cheers.

"You must be used to this." Willa joke to Xabi.

"You do not seem so uncomfortable yourself." he laughed.

"Well, I did just beat you." She grinned.

"For now you are in the lead." Xabi challenged.

They reached Bertok, his companion already escorted to the tent by M. Lierre, and Willa positioned herself in the center of the two men.

"Mlle. Gamp is the winner of the First Task and leads the Triwizard Tournament with thirty-three points." M. Lestrange announced and Willa waved to the crowd. He ran through the others' scores then instructed the spectators to remain in their seats while the mooncalves completed their dance, which would last through the full moon's apex.

The Champions returned to the tent where their School Heads waited for them. Willa gave Bertok's arm a squeeze upon seeing Kolvgarson's expression. That would not be a fun night. Headmaster Hayward came to her quickly, Braxton at his side, and applauded for her.

"Impressive work Miss Gamp." He beamed. "I am only sad all of Hogwarts could not be privy to your performance."

"It truly was beautiful, Mlle. Gamp." Headmistress Lestrange said to her. "You possess a true gift for storytelling. You will make a fine politician."

"Yes, it is no wonder the British Minister has demonstrated such an interest in you, Mlle. Gamp." M. Lestrange said, having entered the tent moments before.

"Thank you all. You are very kind." Willa said. "Let us not overlook M. Bagshot's skills with so many instruments, however. For it was he who played each while I recorded it with a modified memory charm."

"Ingenious!" Headmaster Hayward said, even though this was not news to him. He smiled at Braxton, "I am lucky to have such gifted students."

"You were the one playing Quidditch who Hélène is so fond of?" M. Lestrange said to Braxton, appraising his physique before nodding with approval. "You are quite the young man."

Braxton blushed under Marcellus' scrutinizing charm and Willa had to recover for him stating, "Yes. M. Bagshot is gifted in many ways, including his discerning tastes for quality reporting. He admires _Le Sorcier_ and your work especially, M. Lestrange."

This jarred Braxton into a floodgate of praise, which Marcellus drank up.

Headmistress Lestrange went to Xabi and Bastien to further praise them, and Willa saw Penelope was with Xabi. A pang of longing went through her, but it was short-lived as Septimus entered the tent a second later. His smile found her immediately and soon he was in front of her as her nerves fluttered with excitement.

"Such an inspirational performance, Miss Gamp." He said at a volume meant not to call attention to himself.

"Thank you, sir." Willa smiled back at him.

"We are lucky to have such a talented Champion. Are we not, sir?" Headmaster Hayward said, approaching Septimus.

Septimus smiled at the headmaster and Willa noticed Marcellus had repositioned himself and Braxton so he was facing her and Septimus, able to watch their interaction.

"Virgil, I do not doubt you have seen the recent essay by Cecil Flint." Septimus said, clearly astute to M. Lestrange's movements as well. Headmaster Hayward nodded and Septimus continued, "I need a word with Miss Gamp regarding it and my rebuttal. Some things cannot be entrusted to owls, as you know. Where might I find a private place to speak to her?"

"Is something wrong, sir?" Headmaster Hayward asked quietly.

Septimus glanced at Delphine then back to Virgil, wordless for a long moment before he said, "I have not removed my son from the country yet."

Virgil nodded with relief and then suggested the gardens for privacy.

"Thank you, Virgil." Septimus said then looked to Willa, "Miss Gamp, do you mind a private word? I have an update from Minister Osbert."

"No, please, the gardens are this way, sir." Willa replied formally, guiding him out of the tent.

They passed Braxton and M. Lestrange on their way out and Willa paused a moment to whisper to Braxton, "I will find you later to celebrate. Mr. Malfoy has political stuff to go over."

Braxton nodded, eyeing Septimus with disdain as Willa walked away with him.

Septimus remained formal until they were beyond several hedge rows in the gardens near the woods that led all the way to the glacial lake. Then he relaxed, passionately complimenting her performance and stating how moving it had been for him. Willa looked at him with a blush, and he smiled into her, a pointed moment of unspoken connection before he led them deeper into the gardens.

Willa had heard Elnath gush about how romantic the gardens were to walk in, but it was only now under the full moon with Septimus that she truly understood their allure. The tall hedges became a way to hide yourselves in your own private world.

She ambled idly alongside him, winding around hedges to stumble upon hidden statues and flowerbeds until he stopped beside a bubbling water feature in an intimate circle of rose bushes. She had no real orientation as to where they were and looking around showed her they were entirely secluded and out of sight. Even the noise from the crowd was a low hum, further muted by the noise of the font beside them.

"I need your opinion on something." Septimus said, turning towards her. "Before I show you, I should be clear this is for the girl Quintus is attached to, Catherine Avery. How well do you know her?"

"Not very well. Mostly that she is attached to Quintus. Her little sister was my Slytherin mentee before we came here." Willa explained.

Septimus nodded and pulled something from his robe's interior chest pocket. It was a small box. He opened it and gave it to Willa, casting lumos so she could see it clearly while he said, "Quintus is planning to propose to her. Do you think she will like this?"

Willa looked at the ring. It was a simple, but sturdy design. Something that would never work for her own hand or for Elnath's delicate fingers. She nodded and handed it back to him, "Yes, I think it works for her. You seem to have a talent for designing jewelry for women."

Septimus laughed, "Oh I only designed your ring. This I just picked out. Last week when I was here, Quintus said he did not want any energy to linger from his mother and to find him something entirely new."

"I wonder if she would be able to sense the difference?" Willa said almost to herself.

"She? Miss Avery? What do you mean?"

"Oh, you do not know?" Willa said and Septimus gave her a blank look. "You really should know. Quintus should have told you. Catherine is an empath. So is her mother, come to think of it. That probably will matter for you as she will be his mother-in-law."

"Will it not matter for you as well?" He asked in a low, tender voice as he looked into her deeply.

Willa's heart pounded faster as she replied softly, "Yes, I suppose it will."

Their lips met for a warm kiss, neither worried for their surroundings, entirely wrapped up in the idea of why it would matter to Willa as well, of their own future marriage and life together.

Eventually after they separated, Willa realized Septimus did not understand what she had been trying to tell him. "But Catherine can sense emotions in others. She can sense our emotions, Septimus, like the other night at dinner."

"You think she knows about us?" He asked. "Has she acted any differently?"

"She has not, but it is her daily affliction to experience other people's emotions. It is possible she has learned to mask it expertly by now. I am more concerned she has told your son."

"He has said nothing about it. Not even a hint or off comment." Septimus shook his head. "But I trust Quintus. I would not mind us telling him. I do not see it as a risk."

Willa sighed. Eventually this conversation was bound to come up.

"I want to trust him, he is your son after all, but after the way he treated my cousin Elnath, it is difficult to do so." She said.

"It is not uncommon for people their ages to change their minds about who interests them. Miss Black appears to have moved on herself quite fine." Septimus frowned.

"It is his behavior before he moved on that alarms me. He was kissing both Elnath and Catherine upon returning to Hogwarts, as if he felt he could have both." Willa said. She thought a moment and added, "I suppose here in France he could, if they did not mind."

"France is more relaxed in that way." Septimus nodded.

"Elnath would never agree to such a setup, and from my limited interactions with Catherine, I doubt she would either." Willa said then sighed.

"I would not be interested in such a setup either, if that is what truly troubles you?"

Willa laughed, thinking of Braxton's offer of exactly the opposite. She shook her head and smiled at Septimus, "No I did not wonder that about you."

"Am I so predictably old fashioned?" he smirked.

"On the contrary, I think you are quite progressive." Willa smiled, running her hand over his waist. "It is people like Mr. Flint and M. Droit who cling to the past."

"Mm, yes they do." Septimus agreed, covering her hand with his own and wrapping her arm around his torso to pull her closer to him.

"Beyond the rebuttal, how will you deal with Mr. Flint?"

"Strategically. He only yields power because Unctuous appointed him to the position of Chief Warlock. He lacks a base of followers. It is unlikely anyone will fight for him if he suddenly falls from grace." Septimus said in a way that indicated he clearly had a long-term plan to deal with the man.

"Should I find you so attractive as you plot the downfall of a man who merely insulted us?" Willa smirked.

"Cecil Flint has earned whatever comes his way. He is unjust and forging an unhealthy pro-wizard sentiment in the courts. It is out of line." Septimus said. "Besides, I am hardly a mastermind for plotting any downfalls. I think we both can agree Lila and Ardan outdid everyone on that front."

Willa frowned, "Yes, except you should not use the past tense. My father is very much alive and capable of plotting. You speak of telling people about us, but until we are in the safety of Britain, I fear it is too great a risk."

"I do not wish to fear Ardan Gamp. He is hardly a man." Septimus bit out.

"You know he will hurt us." Willa said with intensity. "He will make you listen to my screams until you cannot control yourself and you attack him. Then he will kill you and claim self-defense. And Cecil Flint will set him free."

Septimus sighed with resignation, "You are right. We must wait until you are back in England to tell anyone about us."

Willa relaxed and Septimus pulled her against his chest. After a silent moment he murmured, "Do you think Quintus will want to wed in the summer?"

"Most likely. Will he return to school?" Willa asked.

"Yes, he will have to. His O.W.L.s were too good not to finish. Besides, Miss Avery will be with him."

"Can one take the N.E.W.T.s without attending for seventh year? Ilvermorny permitted this equivalent."

"Yes, you could take your N.E.W.T.s at the Ministry if you felt prepared. You could sit for them once you are back in England this summer, if you wanted." Septimus replied, recognizing the true reason she asked.

"What would I need for a career with the Ministry?" Willa asked.

"Whatever Mr. Black is taking." Septimus said. "Though they will not permit you to work until you are eighteen."

"I am certain I can find something to occupy me through October." Willa mused.

"Oh, is that so?" Septimus teased.

"Yes, you have many assets to explore." She smirked, then began to list all his homes and estates she knew about.

"You have forgotten Istanbul, Alexandria, St. Petersburg, Beijing, and Kyoto." Septimus laughed.

Willa ran her hands down his back and said, "I do not doubt that I have omitted some of your assets."

Septimus leaned down to kiss her and they soon were heatedly locked together, tongues in each other's mouths and hands roaming about.

"Willa—what?!" Braxton's voice interrupted their kiss.

The couple froze, separating only their mouths at the shock of Braxton's presence. He stared at them, mouth agape, then spun on his heel to flee.

"Braxton, wait!" Willa called, disengaging her limbs from Septimus as panic overtook her.

"I should talk to him." Septimus said.

"You? He hates you." Willa protested.

"I can explain who I am." He said in a calm tone.

"I promise that will only make it worse." Willa said, thinking how Braxton would react if he knew she was in love with his uncle. She shook her head, "No, I will go to him. Stay here. I will find you when I am done."

Septimus nodded and kissed Willa briefly before saying, "I love you."

"I love you." Willa said, squeezing his hand once before she hurried after Braxton.

She found him fairly easily, as he was rushing down a main pathway. She called to him, "Braxton, stop, you cannot tell anyone."

Braxton stopped finally, spinning to face her with burning anger.

"That is what you have to say to me?" he spat.

"It is too dangerous." Willa said evenly and cast praeligo.

"I told you—I warned you—that man is a monster. So, yes, that you are kissing him alone at midnight is too dangerous." He sputtered.

"No, that is not what I mean." Willa began, but Braxton had more to say.

"You really are something you know? Telling me that you only want to be with Percival and now I find you with another man. Am I that much of a joke to you?"

"What are you talking about? He _is_ Percival!" Willa screamed, gesticulating towards the direction where Braxton had discovered them.

"What?"

"It is a false name to protect his identity. To protect us." Willa said.

"Does Quintus know? Is that why he rarely speaks to you?" Braxton asked.

"Nobody knows." Willa said. Maybe Quintus did know though, she thought, and that was the reason, not her closeness with Elnath, that he rarely spoke to her?

"So, this whole time you have been lying to his children? Who, need I remind you, are your age. You have been lying to your cousins? To me?" Braxton said.

Willa took a deep breath to steady herself and said softly, "Braxton, listen, please. You cannot tell anyone. My father cannot learn about this. You have seen in my memories what he is capable of."

"Why would your father care so much, besides that Mr. Malfoy is far too old for you?"

"Because he hates Septimus even more than you do, and he would delight in hurting him." Willa said tightly.

"Good." Braxton snapped.

Willa winced, then went on the attack, "And this from someone who claims to love me? You would see me suffer just to fulfill some revenge fantasy for an offense Septimus has not even committed?"

"Being separated from him would hardly be suffering. It might even afford you some clarity of thought." Braxton said hotly.

"Clearly you do not understand." Willa said, though the thought of being separated from Septimus did sound more horrific than the Cruciatus Curse. She had not even contemplated this as an option. She steeled herself and continued, "My father will torture me to punish Septimus. What you are telling me is that you wish to see my father torture me. Is that what you want?"

Braxton was silent.

A long time passed before he finally said, "All this time you have been attached to the man who destroyed my family. You knew about all of it, too. I showed you what happened. I showed you his betrayal. Yet you choose to trust him. You say we feel like siblings, but you are with the man who tore my family apart. How could you do that to me, to someone you claim to love as a brother?"

A tear streamed down Willa's face as she thought of how Septimus _was_ Braxton's family. How he had protected them at great personal costs since learning this truth. How he now kept their family together through fiscal means. She could not tell him this though; it was not her secret to tell. So, she said nothing.

"What a fool I have been. I should have stuck with my gut from the beginning when I told you we would never be friends." Braxton shook his head looking away.

"You cannot mean that." Willa protested.

"But I do." Braxton's gaze fell sharply upon her. "I will not reveal Percival's identity to anyone. I do not wish you any harm. But, Willa, know that this between us, whatever this is, it is over."

He stared into her to ensure she understood the finality in his message. It was only as Braxton marched away from her that Willa went into a panic.

"Wait, Braxton, wait!" she called starting to chase after him.

"Do not follow me!" Braxton yelled at her, then continued to walk away.

"Brax, please stop." She said, unable to find much volume in her voice as she continued, "I cannot bear to lose another brother."

Braxton stopped and turned to face her. His expression was hard, cold as stone as if all his hot anger had frozen into a mask upon him. He spoke in a neutral, matter-of-fact tone, but his words cut through Willa like a blade, "I am not your brother."

Willa recoiled, but Braxton did not react. He merely left, ducking around a hedge nearby and disappearing from her sight. The next thing she knew was the cold earth beneath her hands as her knees gave out and she fell to the ground. A wail lurched from her chest and she had to support herself as the sobs overtook her.

"Willa!" Septimus cried upon entering the hedge row she was collapsed in several minutes later.

He ran to her, sitting beside her and pulling her body into a tight embrace. Willa sobbed into his chest for a few moments before she clung to him and managed to say, "He is gone. He is gone."

Septimus rocked her as she continued to repeat her words. He knew she meant only figuratively, as he had run into a furious looking Braxton while searching for Willa and only narrowly dodged the hex his nephew threw at him. If he had realized how shattered Braxton had left Willa, alone in the middle of the night no less, he would not have simply let him pass.

Willa still repeated, "He is gone," albeit less hysterically, so Septimus began to shush her and coax her back soothingly.

"Everything will be all right." He said to her softly. "He will come around in time. Everything will be all right."

Willa shook her head and said, "I do not think he will. He hates me now."

"No, no, he hates me." Septimus said. "But Byron and I are working every day to prevent Miranda's execution while we find a way to free her from Azkaban. When we finally do, his parents will tell him the truth about everything. Once he knows the truth, once he has his mother back, he will have no reason to be so angry."

Willa nodded, though she was not entirely sure it would matter. She snuggled deeper into Septimus' embrace and he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you so much, Willa." He said.

She nodded against his chest and said, "I love you too, Septimus."

They stayed there in a silent embrace until Willa decided she should return before anyone else came in search of her. Though he had no desire to part from her, Septimus conceded. He still needed to give Quintus the engagement ring and make his way back to Bonargues for the night. It was already well after midnight.


	23. A Storm Is Coming

**Chapter 23. A Storm Is Coming**

Braxton iced Willa out immediately, but not in the way she anticipated. She assumed he would stop hanging around her entirely, instead he continued to sit with the group during most meals and even still spoke to her. But the warmth that had been there before was gone.

The weekend following the First Task, Braxton began a bevy of quick dalliances. If who he arrived with at breakfast was any indicator, then nearly all the lovers were male. It was Hélène, not Willa, who took most of notice of all this; her flirtations with him increasing daily.

Braxton was far from the only person in the school with an increased desire for nightly companionship. Willa found herself enduring loud coital noises from every room in her dorm except for Penelope's, as she always cast praeligo or stayed at Xabi's dorm instead. At first it was annoying due to the loudness as Willa needed to study or sleep, but eventually she began to go somewhat mad with pent up lust for Septimus.

In exasperation one night, she penned him a letter on the topic, expressing how desperately she wanted him alone in her room to do whatever they desired together. She had not entirely intended to send the letter, but Galanta seemed too eager to fly not to give her the delivery.

The fresh air from opening the window solidified her decision to go downstairs for some peace, though it was too cold to go outside. As she ambled through the sculpture hall, she discovered Bertok engrossed with a canvas. She took in his work so far, already finely detailed as he stroked a tiny brush over the cheek of the woman in portraiture.

"One moment please." He said in English, not looking away from his work.

As promised, a moment later he set down his brush and smiled up at Willa.

"Good evening. You cannot sleep either?" he asked.

"Something like that. The walls in my dorm are very thin." Willa shrugged.

"Yes, same for me. Braxton is driving me insane." Bertok grumbled.

"Who is she?" Willa pointed to his painting, having no desire to dwell on the topic of Braxton.

"Hildegard Brandt, the girl I am attached to." Bertok smiled, a distant longing in his eyes.

"You must miss her."

"Yes, all the time. We exchange owls, but it is not the same. You understand, with Percival being in Paris." He replied.

Willa nodded.

"You are very talented at portraiture." She said after a moment.

"Thank you. I hear you draw?"

"Yes, but not much lately." She said and then finally mustered the courage to ask, "I wondered if you might do my portrait? Something small that I could give Percival as a gift."

"I would love to!" He exclaimed, and began to speak fast with excitement, "How small are you thinking? I am not very good with miniatures. Perhaps something to put on his desk? Does he have a desk?"

Willa laughed at Bertok's energy. It was her first genuine laugh since the First Task.

"He does have a desk. I think that size would be perfect." She said. "When would you prefer to start?"

"Right now?" Bertok asked eagerly.

"We can, though I must look tired. I do not want to look tired in it." Willa frowned.

"Of course you will not! I would not misrepresent your best form. It will be easy to capture even without perfect light and set up. Besides, the first steps are merely to get your shape down. What light style are you thinking?"

"Hildegard's lighting is perfect. Something like that."

"Yes, late afternoon sun. I will want to see you in it to get your hair color right." He said as he began to draw together materials. "Sit there, please."

Willa sat as directed and Bertok began. He scrutinized her face for a long time, craning his neck to find different angles. Nothing about it felt intimate as there was no romantic chemistry between them. Willa relaxed, happy for this peace from the anxieties of her other relationships. The most obvious thing she had noticed once Braxton shut her out was that had not made any real friends here, and Elnath was always with Patrice or Professor Flamel.

"When did you start painting?" Willa asked.

"Very young. My mother taught me." He said. "She is very skilled in magical painting."

"Are both your parents magical?"

"Yes, of course."

"What do you mean, 'of course'?"

"Durmstrang does not permit students without two magical parents." He said simply.

"Not even half-bloods?" Willa was shocked.

"No, the only exception to true purebloods is the child of a witch or wizard who is Muggle-born or half-blood. There would still be Muggle lineage, but not direct to the child."

"Why do they have this restriction?"

Bertok shrugged, "I never really thought about it."

Willa said nothing and Bertok continued to sketch her face shape in silence until finally he announced himself done. They scheduled follow-up sittings and parted ways once upstairs to go to their respective towers.

* * *

Septimus wrote Willa back two days later in what became their most intimate exchange. He expressed his understanding of her sexual desires, admitting he frequently experienced them himself. He then offered suggestions of how she might handle such needs herself while they were apart. He explained he had been doing thus to himself for some time. Willa blushed as she read this line, though it made her yearn for him even more as she imagined him naked and lustful for her.

The rest of his letter was political, explaining that Ministre Lavoie decided not to move the idea of breaching the International Statute of Secrecy forward to the International Confederation of Wizards because instead Wizarding France would formally intervene with the Muggle conflict to prevent further spread. This would be done quietly, within the limits of the statute. Apparently President Rappaport had been in contact to provide insight to the most effective obliviation techniques for Muggles. The result of this decision was indeed the expected dissent from the _Anti-Moldus_. Vincent was in Vendee to see if moving the nobles and he and Septimus were hiding there was a viable option.

Willa locked her door, cast praeligo, took off her undergown, and reread the first part of Septimus' letter in bed. Hélène's usual noises came through the wall while Elnath was away at a lesson with Professor Flamel. As was often the case, Willa had no idea who was in bed with Hélène. She reached down to touch herself, imagining Septimus there with her, and soon lost track of any noise from Hélène's bedroom due to her own pleasure.

The next morning when she emerged into the sitting room on her way to breakfast, Willa found Hélène and Elnath waiting.

"Morning," Hélène said to her with a wide smile. "You look very refreshed."

"Um, thanks." Willa said, wondering if Hélène had heard her last night. She remembered she had cast praeligo and she did not think she had been very loud anyway. "You appear refreshed as well."

"Thank you. I had the most delicious night of love making. He really blew me away, so much so I let him stay the night. That is who we are waiting for." Hélène boasted.

"She will not say who it is. Now I am curious enough to wait." Elnath shrugged, reorganizing the potions materials in her bag. "Have you heard from your mother lately?"

"Not since her congratulations on winning the First Task." Willa frowned. "Why?"

"Nothing, just my mother has been on my case to talk to you. I assumed she would have Aunt Dipsas write you." Elnath said.

"Oh, the whole thing with Rigel?" Willa asked, displeased.

"Yes, honestly I have just been ignoring him. That whole rhetoric seems disillusioned. Though they should be only faulting Mr. Malfoy and not you."

"What are you discussing?" Hélène asked.

"Rigel disapproves of my statements in French court about the Statute of Secrecy. He feels I am being treacherous to Britain." Willa explained.

"Honestly it is my father, not Rigel, who is saying all this. He and Mr. Flint have been spending too much time together." Elnath said. "With Rigel's apprenticeship to Mr. Malfoy, I do not understand why my father is saying these things. Mr. Malfoy's rebuttal clearly delineated the benefits to Britain of France lifting the statute."

Willa said nothing but a new worry crept in. One that Hélène quickly vocalized.

"Would Rigel change his apprenticeship to M. Flint? He is Chief Warlock and that is still a very high position." Hélène said. "Besides, I did not feel M. Flint's stance was so far off the mark. Lifting the statute puts all of us in greater danger."

"You cannot mean that!" Willa protested right as the person Hélène was waiting for emerged from her bedroom fully dressed in his black school robes. It was Braxton.

Elnath let out a noise of disappointment and Willa stared a moment until Braxton caught her eye and flashed a grin before saying to Hélène, "I do not think Rigel would give loyalty to the Flints. They are not very tolerant people whereas he is." He looked at Elnath and added, "I know you are not fond of me, but your brother and I remain close friends. Nothing in his recent letters to me suggests a shift in his loyalties or ambitions."

Hélène kissed him warmly on the lips, as if they had been lovers for weeks not a single night, and murmured suggestively, "Are you close friends with everyone?"

Braxton laughed and kissed her again before he said, "No, not everyone."

The pair exchanged a look and Braxton gave her a subtle shake of his head before eyeing Elnath a brief moment. Willa knew what it meant and fought the overwhelming urge to punch Hélène in her perfect face. Rigel's sexuality was her and Braxton's secret, their shared burden of knowledge. Yet Hélène had weaseled her way into that as well. She had stolen Braxton from her entirely, and the worst part was that Willa knew the threat all along.

"I need to go. I am supposed to meet Bertok." Willa said suddenly.

"Oh, for the portrait you are giving Percival?" Elnath asked with interest.

"Yes," Willa said, noticing Braxton tense up. "Exactly, yes. He wants to see me in different light to get the colors perfect for Percival."

"I will walk with you." Elnath said, linking arms with her cousin. She looked back at Hélène and commanded, "Do not have sex on the couch once we leave."

Hélène's laughter could be heard from the tower stairwell as they descended.

"I do not understand what anyone sees in him." Elnath groaned. "But I am glad he finally got over you."

"Yes, me too." Willa said, and this time she meant it.

"I have news." Elnath began in a hushed voice. "Professor Flamel told me last night that someone stole one of his stores of the elixir of life."

"What?!" Willa knew it had to be Braxton. She wanted to talk him out of using it on Bathilda, but there would be no way he would listen to her now.

"Yes, which is concerning, of course, but he now needs to make a new batch as he only has one dose and must take it soon. He has offered to teach me the alchemy of the stone." Elnath gushed quietly.

"That is incredible! He must see all of your potential. I am so happy for you!" Willa said, forgetting about Braxton in preference of her cousin's success.

"Thank you. Yes, he says I am exceptional. He even has invited me to dinner with his wife in Bonargues." Elnath beamed.

"Patrice must be so proud of you." Willa said.

"I have not told him. He thinks I spend too much time with Professor Flamel as it is. He simply does not understand." Elnath rolled her eyes.

"Well, I am proud of you." Willa said.

Elnath's smile widened, and Willa was tempted to tell her about her plans to apprentice under Artemisia. She hesitated, remembering the uncertainty of the Blacks' allegiance and Uncle Castor's disrespect for Mrs. Lufkin. It was not the right time to share this.

"Are you sending Rigel a birthday gift?" Willa asked instead.

"Merlin! I completely forgot that was coming up. He _is_ inheriting an entire house in London. I do not think anything I give him can compete with that." Elnath said. "What is today? The eighth of December?"

"Yes, so you have ten days, well five with the time the owl will take to reach him from here."

"Did you get him something?"

"A month ago, yes. I had Percival buy this beautiful ichneumon fur hat for him in Paris and send me it here. Now I wonder if I should send it to Rigel at all. I have not written him for weeks, since before the First Task." Willa said. Septimus had also picked up a gold, snake-shaped broach adorned with sapphires for her to give Elnath as a birthday gift, but she asked him to keep it for her until April when Elnath would turn seventeen.

"Do you think what Braxton said is true? That he is writing us less honestly because we are family, but he truly has not changed?" Elnath asked quietly.

"I hope so." Willa said.

"We should send him presents. He will be sad if we do not. He loves his birthday." Elnath said and Willa nodded.

* * *

A week later, they all arrived at dinner to find Ministre Lavoie herself was present. The dining hall was hushed whispers as everyone tried to determine why she would be there. M. Droit was with her, but in discussion with Headmistress Lestrange.

"Something is wrong." Willa said quietly to her group.

"What do you think it is?" Bertok asked her. They had finished her portrait a mere two days before and Willa sent it to Septimus earlier that day.

"Has Percival told you something?" Elnath asked.

Willa shook her head and Braxton eyed her with more concern than he had shown for a month.

"They are going to close the school?" Braxton asked, his eyes locked on hers.

"That is my guess." Willa nodded.

Before the others could react, Headmistress Lestrange stood and the hall fell silent.

"Students, we have an esteemed guest tonight, as Ministre Lavoie has come to make a very important announcement. Ministre?" the headmistress said, motioning for the Ministre to speak.

Ministre Lavoie stood, her face grave as she began, "Good evening students. As you all know, the _moldus_ are at war within France. _Le Ministère_ has determined we will intervene with the conflict to minimize its impact on our community and protect us from exposure. Unfortunately this means we no longer can guarantee your safety here at Beauxbatons. M. Droit and I have worked with the heads of each school and determined the Triwizard Tournament will move to Hogwarts but continue to be hosted by Beauxbatons through Headmistress Lestrange. Since Hogwarts castle and its staff are too small to accommodate the entire population of Beauxbatons, you will be divided and the majority of you will complete your matriculation for the year at Durmstrang.

The Yule Ball will signify the final event at Beauxbatons for this year. The morning after the ball, carriages will take you all to your assigned schools. Those too young to attend the Yule Ball will leave on an earlier escort Christmas Day. Anyone wishing not to remain on palace grounds after classes finish will be responsible for their own transportation to their assigned school."

She took a breath and then continued in a more emotional tone, "While we lament that this will be disruptive, your safety is our primary concern. I personally am very sad to be forced to make this decision, but ultimately we had no other option."

"Thank you, _ministre_." Headmistress Lestrange said. "I am certain all of you will continue to represent Beauxbatons well into the winter and spring semesters. Please address any questions you have to your professors or myself."

With that, the food appeared on the tables and an immediate surge of conversation ensued.

"At least they did not cancel the Yule Ball." Penelope commented.

"Oh, I wish they had." Bertok grumbled. "As a Champion, I will be expected to attend with someone. I only wish to bring Hildegard but am not allowed."

"I will go with you. I doubt Percival will be able to attend either." Willa offered.

"Oh, that would be great!" Bertok smiled, clearly relieved.

"Do you think any parents will attend? They are always invited, but with the conflict, will they come? I do not think mine will." Penelope asked.

"Mine will not." Xabi shrugged. "But you already know them. I believe they will come for the final task, though now that it is at Hogwarts, perhaps not."

"What about your parents, Brax?" Hélène asked.

"Oh, no. My baby sister would make travel difficult." He said and glanced nervously at Willa and Elnath. No one from Beauxbatons knew his mother was in prison. Though Willa was surprised Hélène had not researched this factoid already.

"Well, perhaps I will meet them at Hogwarts." Hélène smiled and snuggled against him for a kiss.

* * *

A couple days after Ministre Lavoie's announcement, classes ended and a new letter arrived from Septimus. Her group spent several hours and bottles of wine worth of celebration in their sitting room. Willa excused herself when Bertok had left to avoid being the odd one out among three couples, and now she relaxed into the soft pillows of her bed and opened the new letter.

 _My beautiful Willa,_

 _Foremost, thank you so much for the gift of your portrait. Mr. Grindelwald has captured your exquisite beauty with a precision I find difficult to look away from. This may in fact be the best gift I have ever received._

 _I was quite pleased to hear my suggestions have helped to ease your pressing needs. Admittedly this idea has given me some additional scenarios to imagine in my own time of self-satisfaction. The idea of you in total pleasure is impossible not to dwell on._

 _In hopefully related news, I absolutely plan to attend the Yule Ball. As usual, the parents are invited, so it is very straightforward for me with Quintus there. He has asked me not to attend, citing our collective safety and stating he felt everyone would be better off back in England. While I cannot disagree with his concerns, the fact that you are obligated to attend means I must go as well—especially given the concern of safety. On that note, Vincent has agreed to come as well and bring Artemisia. It is intended as a gesture of good faith between our two governments. Hopefully it makes a difference. While I have not seen any further activity from the Anti-Moldus, they are using the closure of Beauxbatons as proof that Ministre Lavoie has made the wrong decision. That helping the Muggles is more dangerous than staying hidden._

 _I know you remain concerned about Rigel, Castor, and Cecil, and I cannot diminish your worries at all. The Flints have invited Octavia for the Christmas holiday since Quintus and I are in France. Obviously this is not the innocent gesture Miss Flint claims it to be. I refused the offer and leave tomorrow to collect Octavia myself from Hogwarts. I fear I have not yet mentioned it, but Dobbins has passed away, so we will pay him tribute before returning to France for Christmas._

 _I plan to stay in Bonargues with Octavia but arrive early enough on Christmas Eve to attend dinner at Beauxbatons. My hope is to spend as much time at the palace as possible so that you and I might find a moment alone. Perhaps that moment will be in your bedroom as you have imagined…_

 _I miss you a great deal and possess the excitement of a child at Christmas when I think of how soon I will see you again. I love you, Willa._

 _With all my love,_

 _Septimus_

She folded the letter and placed it on her nightstand with a smile. She felt warm with the wine from earlier and the prospect of Septimus in her bedroom. She squeezed one of her pillows against her and murmured, " _Nox_." Braxton's and Hélène's giggles and squeals floated through their shared wall and lulled her to sleep.

Willa had not had her usual nightmare about killing Ciaran for some time. The forest was different in tonight's version, not Ohio Country, but somewhere closer, familiar. It was the woods at Beauxbatons, Willa realized. In the dream she was alone, though this did not last long.

"Hello," Braxton called softly to her. She turned and found him naked, realizing suddenly that she too was naked. She went to him and he held her body flush to his. Then they were having sex on the forest floor. Willa's mind invented how this would work, as she had never had sex. Braxton was on top of her and in the throes of pleasure when her father cast the Killing Curse on him. Braxton's body did not fall on her though, as her father held it up by his head while he looked down on Willa. His eyes were their usual intense black and he shoved Braxton's dead face close to her and growled out, "Kiss him goodbye. This is only the beginning."

Willa shot awake screaming uncontrollably. Before she could orientate herself, she saw a movement out of the corner of her eye.

" _Lumos Maxima_!" she yelled.

In the bright light she saw Braxton by her bedroom door, shielding his eyes and shirtless.

"Are you a ghost?" Willa asked.

"What? No, I heard you screaming." He said.

Willa scrutinized him a moment before deciding he was alive and then asked, "Why are you shirtless?"

"Oh," Braxton grinned to himself, like she had reminded him of a private joke. "Hélène destroyed my clothing."

Willa doublechecked he wore pants, which he did, and muttered, "Not all of it."

"These are not mine. Probably some other bloke's." Braxton shrugged and walked over to Willa's bed. "How are you doing that?"

"You cannot cast lumos maxima?" Willa asked, doubtful.

"No, I mean without a wand."

"Oh," Willa had not realized she casted it wandless. She pulled most of the light back into her so the room was less blinding. "You have seen me use wandless magic before. It is easy, really."

"Can I sit?" Braxton asked.

"Why are you here?" Willa pressed.

"You were screaming, terrified. It woke me up."

As he said it, Elnath let out a loud noise of pleasure through their shared wall.

"Sure it was not her?" Willa said dryly. "I swear these walls are false. How else would it be this loud?"

"So you can hear both sides like this?" Braxton asked sheepishly.

Willa just looked at him.

"I will use praeligo in the future." He muttered.

"I thought you were doing it on purpose to be petty." Willa shrugged.

"No," Braxton said softly. "Listen, I am sorry I reacted so harshly to you being with Septimus."

" _Praeligo_ ," Willa cast, then stared at him, "You are sorry?"

"Yes. I was hurt and I needed time to cool off. This place just… shifted my cultural thinking to something I longed for at Hogwarts. I let that convince me you would have changed, too. It was wrong of me, and I am sorry." As Braxton finished his apology, Patrice made a loud groan of pleasure causing both of them to laugh.

Willa scooted over on her bed and patted for Braxton to sit. They leaned back into the headboard and Willa let out a long sigh.

"In my nightmare, my father murdered you in front me and then told me your death was only the beginning." She said.

"That is horrible." Braxton breathed as he put his arm around Willa's shoulders and pulled her close. She relaxed into him, grateful for the human embrace.

"So, you are wearing another boy's pants?" Willa teased after a long moment that was quiet other than Elnath's and Patrice's coital noises.

"I assume." He shrugged. "I did not think it would be appropriate to come in here entirely naked."

"No, you probably would be in a lot of pain." Willa laughed. "You do not mind though, that Hélène is not faithful to you?"

"Not at all. She and Penelope are very close. It was clear from the beginning I would be secondary to their relationship." He explained. "Anyone else is just who she is."

"I do not think I could share Septimus like that." Willa said. "It is already complicated enough."

"What I have with Hélène is not complicated. It is entirely straightforward. No secrets, no wondering." He paused a moment before saying, "It is what I wanted with Clement, but he wanted more."

"Wait, Clement?" Willa asked.

"Yes, Clement. Obviously he and Rigel are better suited to each other." Braxton shrugged.

"What about Rigel? I always found him more attractive than Clement." Willa said.

"Ah, Rigel. He would love it here." Braxton said wistfully. "He told me he is going to host a New Year's party at his new house. I will have to bring some of the Beauxbatons guys with me to show them off to him. I am sure you are invited."

"I am not so certain. He and I are not exactly on speaking terms even if I did send him a birthday present." Willa said.

In truth, a party sounded far less enticing than being alone with Septimus to bring in 1793. They had yet to discuss when they would go public though, now that she was returning to England, so she did not know if it was even an option. As it stood, her current plans were to stay with the Blacks until the new term started.

"We kissed last spring," Braxton said, still speaking about Rigel. "But it was all wrong. Wrong timing. Wrong person. I find him too…manly."

"You sound like Elnath. She does not like manly men." Willa mused playfully.

"Unlike you, who wants them full man, children and power and old age to boot." Braxton teased.

"Yes, unlike me." Willa rolled her eyes. "Septimus is not so old though, all things considered."

"Not compared to Professor Flamel, no."

"Or Marcellus Lestrange, who you are so fond of you could not even form coherent words upon meeting him." Willa probed.

Braxton shoved her playfully.

"I am fond of his work." He protested. "Hélène still thinks you are fond of him though."

"Really?" Willa laughed.

"Are you?"

"I love Septimus. He is the only person I am fond of." Willa said. It was more refreshing to say out loud than she anticipated. She continued, explaining, "But since no one can know that yet, I may as well work the world to my advantage. It is not as if Marcellus was subtle about his attraction to me."

"You sound like him." Braxton muttered.

"Like who? Marcellus?"

"No, like Mr. Malfoy. Power-hungry, selfish, manipulative."

"You know it is funny. People say he and I are so alike, yet no one knows him at all. Apparently, no one knows me either." Willa said angrily. "In fact, he and I are very alike. We value all the same things. We have the same aesthetic. He even has the same taste in wine as I do. But nothing he does is selfish. Especially—and I know you will not believe me—when it comes to your family."

"So he send us money. So what? So does your father." Braxton said hotly.

"First off, my father does not send you money. He would _never_ do that. _He_ is far too selfish." Willa said. "My mother is the one sending it, though I have no idea how. My father is the most controlling person I know, both power-hungry and manipulative. If I am those traits, then I learned it from him."

Braxton had no response for this.

"Second off, do you know how many times your mother has been scheduled for execution?"

"None." Braxton said tensely.

"Wrong. Four times. Every time it has been extended because Septimus put in a petition for more time to overturn her case." Willa said.

"That cannot be true. Did he tell you that?"

"No, I researched it with the Ministry back in England. The witch in Record Keeping is very nice, you should write her yourself."

"Maybe I will." Braxton grumbled.

"All I am saying is that if you give Septimus a chance, he will probably surprise you." Willa said through a yawn.

"I will consider it for you." Braxton said after a long moment. Willa did not respond and he looked down to find she was asleep.

* * *

A few days later Christmas Eve arrived and with it, a massive snow storm. People were calling it the worst blizzard in decades. The school had already mostly emptied out once the parents learned it was considered unsafe. None of them wished to endanger their children for something as trivial as the Yule Ball. In fact, it was almost entirely French Muggle-born students who remained. The school still safer than their homes.

All of Willa's usual group remained however, and Patrice confirmed his parents were coming to visit Christmas Day. Elnath could not stop talking about this, especially now that Professor Flamel was gone to settle into Hogwarts before the new term.

"What should I wear tomorrow to ensure they like me?" she asked as she fussed around her bedroom while Willa helped her actually pack her trunk for their approaching departure.

Her own trunk was mostly finished, with a couple day outfits and her Yule Ball gown laid out for the next two days. It was hard to remain sensible as Elnath droned on about the Fleurys when she knew Septimus was on his way to Bonargues at that very moment. She glanced out the window to check on the snow, which continued to storm down, and her anxieties grew. Hopefully Septimus would be wise enough not to come by carriage.

"The red or the blue, Willa?" Elnath said with annoyance, holding up two garments.

"The blue, of course. It brings out your eyes and works better with your complexion." Willa said. She looked out the window again, "Do you think they will even be able to come in this weather?"

"They better." Elnath muttered.

Willa sat on Elnath's bed and commented, "I did not realize you were so serious about Patrice."

"Well, perhaps if you had not been so engaged with Percival and Braxton, you might have noticed what was happening in front of your face." Elnath snapped.

Willa stared at her for a harsh minute before standing again, "It seems I have helped you sufficiently. I am going to freshen up and head down for dinner. I shall see you there, my dear cousin."

She left to her bedroom and shut the door, locking it so Elnath could not follow her inside. Maybe her cousin was right, and she had been too self-absorbed to notice her relationship with Patrice was more than the sex she heard through their shared wall. She had not even bothered to research him for suitability because she assumed it would end.

She let out a sigh and looked in the full-length mirror. _Am I selfish like Braxton says?_ She asked her reflection. Then she thought, _So what if I am._ It was not as if Elnath had been paying her any special attention or asking about her wellbeing. Elnath never had mentioned that Percival was a false name, which made Willa wonder if she even had been listening to that conversation with Hélène at all except for when it pertained to how she could better pleasure Patrice.

Resolved not to feel any guilt for her own behavior, Willa combed through her hair once and turned to head out for dinner just as there was a tapping on her window. At first she thought the snow had turned to sleet or hail, but soon recognized the shape of an owl hovered against the pane. She opened it and Percival's owl hopped inside far enough that she could quickly reclose the window.

She untied the note from its talon and unrolled it.

 _My perfect Willa,_

 _We arrived safely via Floo but will be stuck in Bonargues tonight due to the storm._

 _Until tomorrow, with all my love,_

 _Septimus_


	24. Christmas with the Malfoys

**Chapter 24. Christmas with the Malfoys**

Willa peered out her bedroom window Christmas morning to find the entire grounds covered in a thick layer of fresh snow glistening in the sunrise of the perfectly clear day. She dressed quickly and spent a few extra moments on her appearance, hopeful Septimus would drag Octavia early from Bonargues for breakfast at the palace.

She slipped out well ahead of her roommates and was one of the earliest people to the dining room for breakfast. There was better food than normal, the usual sweet breads and pastries along with cured ham and fresh cheeses and fruits. With barely anyone in the dining hall, it felt odd to sit in her usual spot.

"Willa?" a female voice called in English. She looked to find its source, Octavia Malfoy, stood beside Septimus.

Willa broke into a smile at the sight of him, but nearly did a double take at Octavia. She had physically matured entirely while Willa had been in France. The cut of her day dress and choice of hairstyle clearly indicated how aware she was of her new body.

"Octavia! Happy Christmas! How are you? You look well." Willa said brightly then gave Septimus a formal nod, "Mr. Malfoy, Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas, Miss Gamp." He replied.

"Happy Christmas, Willa! I am well, thank you. Missing my friends back in England. Josephina invited me to stay with her during the holiday." She replied, then gave her father a scowling look of disapproval that dampened her newfound beauty.

"The Flints will be perfectly content without you." Septimus replied in a stern tone. "Besides, all your friends will be with their own families today."

"You, on the other hand, get to attend an extravagant ball full of beautiful foreigners and excellent wine." Willa pointed out.

"Father did buy me a new dress for it." Octavia boasted, "You should take breakfast with us. I have heard so many accounts of you since you have been away, I yearn for the truth."

"The truth?" Willa laughed, her eyes flashing to Septimus who merely wore an amused grin that assured her Octavia was not referring to their romance.

"Yes, your version of events. Have you always been this scandalous?" she pressed.

"Octavia!" Septimus chided.

Willa laughed and said playfully, "Yes. That is why they kicked me out of America."

As the three sat for breakfast, it became apparent the scandals all had to do with politics and the anti-Muggle sentiments in England. The Flints had done their damage on Octavia as well as Rigel. When Octavia let slip the slur 'mudblood,' Septimus reprimanded her.

"Enough," he said with finality. "We do not use that term. It is unbecoming of our stature."

" _You_ do not use that term. Mother always did." Octavia stated without much emotion.

Willa could feel Septimus' tension. Clearly there was more to this than a reference to Lila.

She leaned closer to Octavia and in a conversational tone asked, "Rigel wrote to me that you two are closer friends now that you are a prefect. Tell me, do you know what his father does for employment?"

Octavia pursed her lips into a frown as she thought, finally shaking her head and guessing, "He works for the Ministry?"

"No," Willa smiled. "I admit it was a trick question, for my Uncle Castor has no employment. That stated, how do you think the Blacks have so much money?"

Octavia looked between Willa and her father, debating if it was another trick question. When they gave her no help, she said, "Inheritance."

"Correct. Do you know where that money came from?" Willa asked, still in a casual tone.

"Why do not just tell me and we can quit playing this silly game?" Octavia said and bit into a sweet roll.

Willa laughed humorously and then said, "It came from Muggles. It still, in fact, comes from Muggles. The Black family continues to operate outside the magical law collecting taxes from Muggles by claiming to be the nobility of Oxfordshire county. Perhaps you have heard what happened to the Muggle nobility here in France?"

Octavia swallowed her bread and said quietly, "They were beheaded."

"Yes, among other more gruesome forms of execution. The kinds that keep me up at night worrying for the safety of my cousins and their limbs." Willa said and drank some coffee while Octavia blanched. "I have just one more question for you, Octavia."

"Hm?" the girl managed, setting down her bread as though she lost her appetite.

Willa met Septimus' eyes before looking directly at Octavia to ask, "What do you think your father has been doing in France?"

"He…" Octavia began, then looked at her father pleadingly.

"No, I do not want the truth. I already know the truth. I want to know what you think, Octavia." Willa pressed.

"He and Artemisia Lufkin have been working with the French Ministry to—" she stopped and looked around nervously before lowering her voice to finish, "To dismantle the Statute of Secrecy so we will live openly among Muggles again."

Willa breathed a laugh and shook her head. "No, Octavia. That is not what he has been doing here. He and Mrs. Lufkin have been working to push the French into intervening with the Muggle revolution both to save innocent lives—Muggle and magical alike—and to prevent the spread of republicanism to Great Britain. If it comes to England, the Crown will be overthrown and people like the Blacks will die. I know that is what he has been doing because I have been helping him and Mrs. Lufkin. We are trying to save lives. That is my version of events. The true version."

"So you do not wish to live among the Muggles?" Octavia asked her father.

"If the Statute had been suspended, then the work to end this revolution and its spread to Europe and Britain would be easier." Septimus said. "But no, I do not wish our worlds reunite. I only wish we could intervene when the Muggles choose to war with each other."

Willa ate some ham and cheese while Octavia processed everything.

Finally she turned to her father to say, "I apologize. I understand now."

"I am glad you understand." Septimus smiled and gave Octavia's shoulder a squeeze.

Octavia smiled and began to butter her sweet bread. Septimus mouthed 'Thank you' to Willa, who gave him a small nod. She longed to hold him, and clearly he felt the same way because he moved his outside leg closer to her under the table so their ankles touched.

A few moments later Quintus approached Octavia and Septimus silently from behind, a finger pressed to his lips. Willa made no indication that she noticed his presence or that of Catherine and Charlotte who were with him. Quintus reached his arm around Octavia's face and conjured a delicate bouquet of purple asters in his hand. She brightened entirely and stood to embrace him.

"Happy Christmas, brother!"

"Octavia, you have grown." Quintus blurted out.

"Yes, without you around to stunt my growth, it was bound to happen." She smirked.

Quintus rolled his eyes and then held his hand out for Catherine to take. "You know the Avery sisters, right Octavia?"

"Yes, Charlotte is a Slytherin." She said and smiled at Charlotte then bid both girls Christmas tidings.

Quintus glanced at his father, who shook his head to indicate he had not told Octavia about the engagement. He smiled at Willa, who sat across from Septimus, and said, "Happy Christmas, Willa. Are you alone?"

He looked around briefly, which Willa assumed was for Elnath.

"I am. Octavia invited me to take breakfast with herself and your father." Willa nodded.

"I trust her." Catherine said quietly to Quintus, who nodded his agreement.

"Trust her with what?" Octavia pressed.

"Catherine and I are engaged." Quintus smiled.

"Engaged?" Octavia said, wide-eyed, and turned back to her father, "You approved?"

"Yes, from what your brother tells me, Miss Avery will make a wonderful addition to our family." Septimus said pointedly and Octavia quieted.

"Congratulations!" Willa said warmly to Quintus and Catherine to counteract Octavia's rudeness. "Come, Catherine, let me see the ring. Has your sister just learned the news as well?"

"No, she told me the night it happened. It was the Saturday after the First Task." Charlotte beamed, clearly glad to be able to speak about now with other people.

"You must be so excited!" Willa said to her.

Catherine let go of Quintus' hand to come around the table and show Willa her ring. It did fit her hand nicely and Willa smiled remembering when Septimus had shown her it for approval. She began to imagine his lips on her own and had to remind herself of Catherine's abilities.

"It is beautiful!" Willa exclaimed. "Quintus has brilliant taste."

Quintus gave her a sly smile and said, "My father picked it out for me."

Willa smiled back at him then looked at Septimus with an approving nod.

"It is new and not mother's? Let me see." Octavia demanded.

"Let Miss Avery sit down at least." Septimus scolded then looked at Catherine and motioned for her to sit, "Please, you and your sister should join us for breakfast."

"Thank you, sir." Catherine said, sliding next to Willa on the bench and Charlotte beside her. Quintus sat beside his sister as Catherine held her left hand out to her.

"I do like it." Octavia nodded. "Much less ostentatious than Willa's ring from Percival."

"I do not find my ring ostentatious at all." Willa protested and looked down at her ring with a smile. She then snuck at glance at Septimus who was smiling at her.

"Did the storm affect your travel too greatly, Mr. Malfoy?" Catherine asked.

"No, we came by Floo to avoid it." Septimus replied. "Thank you for asking."

"How is the snow? It looked pristine from my bedroom window this morning." Willa commented.

"It is quite deep. We had to take a flying carriage from Bonargues." Septimus said.

"It reminds me of last winter at Ilvermorny. I did not go home because… well, because Ciaran was killed on New Year's Day 1791, so it was the first Christmas without him." Willa stopped, realizing this was the second Christmas since she killed him.

Septimus rubbed her ankle with his own under the table to comfort her.

"Was there a snowstorm in Massachusetts last winter?" he asked softly.

"Yes," Willa said looking into his eyes. She felt immediately safe and let out a laugh as she remembered why she brought it up in the first place. "Yes, and most of the school stays because they are too poor to go home. We had the biggest snowball fight! Horned Serpent won of course, despite Thunderbird's claims."

"We should have a snowball fight!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"I agree with Miss Avery." Septimus grinned.

"You cannot be serious! I did not dress for such an occasion." Octavia protested.

"You are just scared because you know you will lose." Quintus sneered.

"I am not scared of you, brother."

"What about us three versus the Malfoys?" Catherine said to Willa and Charlotte.

"Seems like a mostly even match to me." Willa shrugged, "Though they may be slightly underserved with Mr. Malfoy's old age affecting his skill."

Quintus let out a loud laugh and Octavia's eyes grew to the size of saucers at Willa's brazen insult.

"Oh, my poor Miss Gamp." Septimus said and tutted her. "I fear you misjudge me."

"Do I, Mr. Malfoy? Well, I fear you will need to prove it." Willa challenged.

"Finish your breakfast and I will." Septimus said, pushing a plate of sliced winter melon towards Willa with a daring expression.

"You will need the sustenance more than me, sir." Willa grinned. She stabbed a melon slice and held it up to him.

"I am thinking of your long-term health, since the only thing you will be eating later is regret." Septimus said and then ate the melon off her fork.

"We will play by Malfoy rules?" Quintus clarified loudly to distract the group's attention from whatever what happening between his father and Willa.

"How else would one play?" Octavia said haughtily.

"It does seem everyone plays by Malfoy rules." Catherine quipped.

"I disagree. Most of you seem to play by Gaunt rules." Willa said and ate a piece of melon from the same fork.

"Gaunt rules?" Septimus asked once she swallowed.

"Gaunt rules define one's purpose." Willa said. She laughed once, looked at Octavia then back at Septimus and added, "After all, why bother trying—"

"If you do not aim to win." All three Malfoys and Charlotte finished for her in unison.

"See, Gaunt rules." Willa smiled triumphantly and then looked at the group as she stood, "Shall we begin?"

Septimus stood as well, which caused the rest of them to follow, and he began to coordinate with Quintus where they should set up their snowball fight.

"What exactly are Malfoy rules?" Charlotte asked Catherine and Willa as their trio pulled away from the Malfoys.

"Oh, they make up rules as they go to fit their scenario." Catherine said, then groaned, "It is infuriating at times."

"You are the one marrying into it!" Willa laughed.

Catherine gave her a pointed look and Willa could not help but blush.

"I have not told anyone, but you two are not being very subtle today." Catherine said quietly enough that no one but Willa could hear.

"No one can know while I remain in France." Willa whispered back.

Her emotions reflected her deepest fears and Catherine nodded, "I know."

"South meadows." Quintus announced, and the group made their way to the large sloping fields south of the palace.

The snow was so deep it came up to Charlotte's lower torso. After her shriek as she sunk in, Willa quickly taught the Avery sisters the modified Bubble charm that allowed their feet to move lightly over the snow to avoid such an occurrence. Across the field, Octavia's loud scream of protest and Quintus' and Septimus' ensuing laughter gave the girls a giggle and Charlotte more confidence that she was not that behind in magic comparatively.

"Quintus sometimes can be a know-it-all." Catherine admitted as they continued onto the field.

"Well, let us show him how much more you actually know." Willa grinned.

She began to delegate tasks to them, Catherine to help her make a protective wall of snow and Charlotte to begin building their arsenal of snowballs. Soon it was apparent neither Avery knew elemental magic and Willa quickly taught them the basics of manipulating water. It was the same magic she used in the First Task. They were fast learners and Charlotte's transfiguration skills had vastly improved since their last mentoring session at Hogwarts. Willa complimented her on this, earning her points with both sisters.

Their wall in place and several hundred snowballs stacked and waiting, they heard Septimus call out, "Ready?"

Catherine was about to respond when a massive snowball crashed into their wall and knocked sheets of snow into her, throwing her to the ground. Willa cleared the majority of the snow off of her while yelling to Charlotte, "Pummel them!"

Catherine looked livid when she finally stood and dried herself. She stared across the field at a maniacally grinning Octavia and said with harsh certainty to Willa, "Octavia Malfoy is going to wish she never was born."

Willa tried to stop herself from laughing but could not. Catherine glared at her until finally she realized the situation was funny and laughed, too.

"Come on, let us take her down." Willa grinned, flicking her wand to raise several dozen snowballs in the air. She hexed them to specifically target Octavia and Catherine copied her.

A few minutes later Octavia screamed loudly, "I hate you!" as she ran from the relentless snowballs.

Willa saw her comment was aimed at Septimus, not them, and he hurried to do magic impressive enough to win back her favor as well as the snowball fight. Willa watched him with interest to determine what he was casting and admire his body as he moved. It was a physically demanding spell and Catherine gasped right as Willa realized what he was doing.

"He would not attack us with that. He knows we cannot defend ourselves against it." She protested.

"Are you kidding? I am shocked he is doing something so basic." Willa said. Catherine looked at her with disbelief and Willa grinned. "You and Charlotte should stand behind me and shield yourselves just in case."

Septimus had conjured a dragon out of snow by then and Catherine hastily cast, " _Protego!_ "

Willa closed her eyes and focused. He was using a more advanced form of elemental magic than what she had in the First Task. Now though, there were no musical instruments demanding her attention. She took a deep breath, knelt to touch the snow, and then cast the spell to conjure a basilisk out of it.

The Avery sisters let out impressed noises and Willa commanded in Parseltongue, "Kill the dragon."

The eyes of all three Malfoys widened as the snow basilisk came for their dragon. Willa and Septimus battled it out, both walking forward into the open field to better control their snow beasts. Willa quickly had the upper hand as she could control her beast with words and focus her magic on separately attacking the snow dragon. Soon a massive explosion of snow showered over both of them when the basilisk finally killed the dragon.

Septimus approached her, covered in snow and laughing, and congratulated her on her win. As they shook hands he leaned in closer to say, "You never fail to impress me."

He brushed some excess snow from her hair as Willa said, "We should get Octavia inside before she murders you."

Septimus laughed and called out to everyone they were going inside to warm up. They retired into sitting area of Catherine and Charlotte's dorm since their roommates went home over the break and would return to Durmstrang in January. The fire crackled softly as they drank hot chocolates.

The warmth of it all and physical exertion from earlier eventually made everyone sleepy. Catherine carried Charlotte to her room, as the eleven-year-old was already asleep, and when Catherine did not return, Willa assumed she had curled up with her sister and fallen asleep herself. Once Octavia and Quintus both began to snore lightly from their oversized chairs, Willa whispered in Septimus' ear, "Do you think we can disappear in my room for an hour?"

He nodded, his eyes lighting up. They stood quietly and tiptoed out of the room. Septimus cast a Disillusionment charm on himself and followed directly behind Willa as she led the way to the northwest tower, his hand on her back so she would know where he was. No one was in her dorm's common room, thankfully, and they were able to get into her bedroom without issue.

Once inside she cast praeligo to be safe. Septimus undid his Disillusionment charm while she locked the door. When she turned to face him, he caught her body immediately pulling her into a kiss. Willa relaxed into it, letting out a soft moan as his lips felt better than she remembered. Her body coursed with energy from the sugar and exercise and hormones, and she knew exactly what she wanted to do with Septimus.

"I want to give you a Christmas present." She said softly in his ear, pulling on his earlobe lightly with her teeth.

"I have not gotten you anything, though." He said.

"You are here, that is the perfect gift." She smiled and he smiled back at her. She kissed him tenderly once and then said, "I want to show you the depth of my love for you."

"I do still wish to wait until we are married to be entirely intimate." He said, stroking her cheek.

Willa nodded with a coy smile, "We will."

Septimus looked into her in a way that made every nerve flutter in Willa's body. She reached for his robe and began to pull it off. He helped her and then took off hers and her stay, so they were both standing there in just their underclothes. Willa felt a sense of haughty excitement in that she finally had the man she was attached to in her bedroom, like all the other girls had done since November.

She kissed him again, her hand rubbed over his crotch and into the top of his pants. Septimus exhaled loudly as she slid her hand down to the base of his erection. She wrapped her hand around him and pulled upwards with pressure. His girth was much thicker than she had mentally prepared for, but she hooked her fingers over the silk waistline of his pants to pull them down and expose him fully. She ran her hand back down to his base and pulled up again. Septimus let out a moan, so she repeated the movement.

"I planned to leave your shirt on, is that all right?" she whispered to him.

"Yes, I understand." He nodded and then kissed her mouth hard.

She kissed him back for a moment, continuing her hand's motions, and then her lips moved to his neck and clavicle as she used her free hand to pull down the collar of his undershirt. She lowered herself in front of him, looking at him up close. She had seen an erect penis only twice before, and neither was intended for her to see. Once she had walked in on Ciaran pleasuring himself and the other was the time she burst in on Rigel and Clement in Salazar's Study.

Septimus' was far more intriguing to her, and part of her desired to just look at it. She tugged on him again several times, increasing her speed like Penelope had suggested, and he looked down at her with a fun smile. She smiled back at him, her eyes flashed daringly, and then she moved her mouth to his head and circled it with her tongue. He produced a gasping moan to her satisfaction, and she proceed to move her mouth over as much of his length she could fit inside of her. In her lesson, Hélène had not provided insight on how to handle a man of Septimus' size, so Willa had to improvise. Thankfully, everything she did produced a sound of pleasure from him, so she knew it was working.

After a few minutes, she managed to find a combination of her mouth and hand that formed a rhythm both comfortable for her and highly stimulating for him. She could sense his enjoyment increasing, his breath quickened and his moans became even more frequent, so she picked up her speed slightly. He exhaled her name when she did, and Willa never felt so gratified in her life. A few moments later he was releasing himself inside her mouth, repeating her name through pleasured groans as he did. She waited until his breathing steadied to pull her mouth away, silently casting evanesco to dry it out after she did.

"Willa," Septimus breathed out. She looked up at him from her knees with a wide smile. He was holding his hand out to her and she took it, allowing him to pull her to her feet. A mirthful smile was plastered to his face and he wet his lips and let out a laugh.

"I love you, Septimus." Willa said.

He pulled her face to his, cupping it with both hands and kissed her fervently. She kissed him with equal passion and he backed them up, lips connected, to her bed. He sat on the mattress, pulling her body with him as he lay on his back. Her legs straddled his still naked lower body and she pushed her tongue into his mouth. He played with it awhile before pulling away to say, "I am afraid, my beautiful Willa, that I love you so deeply, I will need to show you as well."

She smiled down at him and he grabbed her by the waist and flipped her on her back. She bit her lip as she looked into his eyes, and then began to pull off her undergown. He helped her and discarded it beside the bed, his eyes roaming over her naked body.

"I have missed your breasts rather a lot." He said.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes," he said, meeting her eyes with a playful smirk before wrapping his lips around her nipple.

Willa exhaled in a relaxed pleasure, moving her hand to the back of his head to comb through his hair like she had the previous time they were in bed together. Eventually he continued his mouth's journey to her clitoris, and she was so turned on by the time he arrived there that her orgasm did not take very long.

After she finished, he looked at her with a warm smile and said, "I love you, Willa. Everything about you. You are so perfect, I do not know how I deserve you."

"Because you are perfect, too." Willa said happily. "Come and lie with me."

He lay beside her, pulling her body close against his and murmured, "I do not know how I would fare without you in my life."

Willa snuggled into him further and said, "You never shall have to learn."

After ten blissful minutes had passed like this, they heard Elnath and Patrice enter the sitting area with two other people whose voices Willa did not recognize. It soon became apparent these were Patrice's parents.

"If we wait long enough, maybe they will leave." Septimus whispered to Willa, even though her Dampening charm was still in effect.

They waited, content to lie in each other's arms longer, but it soon became obvious from the conversation that they had just opened a bottle of wine to share as they got to know Elnath better.

Septimus sighed and said quietly, "I should return to my children. I imagine they have woken up by now. I promised Quintus I would be there to see off Charlotte when she leaves on the early carriages. He wants the Averys to feel welcomed. Given Octavia's reaction to their engagement, I see his point."

"Oh, about Catherine." Willa said.

Septimus eyed her.

"She knows about us. She told me today. She says she has not told anyone, but I worry she will not keep this secret from Quintus for long." Willa explained.

"We can tell them tomorrow in England. You are staying with the Blacks, correct?"

"Yes."

"I will invite you over and then we will tell Quintus and Octavia together. Is that all right?"

Willa's heart beat faster as she nodded.

"It will be nice to not have to hide our affection any longer." Septimus said and kissed her warmly.

Willa kissed him back but felt too nervous to relax into it. What if his children did not approve of their relationship? Surely he would side with their wishes over her. Everything could end tomorrow.

Septimus sensed her anxiety. He pulled her closer and whispered, "Willa, I have never felt the way I feel about you before. You have restored me. I love you more deeply than I ever knew possible and nothing and no one will change how I feel."

Willa blinked away newly formed tears and whispered back, "Septimus, you are my world. I cannot lose you."

"You never will." He said.

Willa smiled against his chest, finally confident that tomorrow would not impact their relationship negatively.

"I should come with you now. My bedroom door cannot merely open on its own without raising suspicions." she said finally.

"Very true," Septimus laughed lightly.

Reluctantly they rose and dressed, exchanging kisses throughout the process until Septimus cast the Disillusionment charm again on himself and Willa triple checked her reflection to ensure it did not look like she had just been with a man.

They exited her bedroom in tandem and she smiled warmly at Elnath and her company.

"I have just come from a nap." Willa lied in French. "These must be your parents, Patrice?"

"Yes, they are." Patrice said, then introduced them.

Elnath gave her a proud look, as if she was making some sort of critical relationship progress, and Willa winked at her once Patrice's parents had looked away.

"Well, I will leave you to enjoy your wine. Have a nice afternoon and Happy Christmas!" Willa said, moving quickly for the stairwell after giving a polite curtsy and listening to their Christmas tidings returned.

Willa thought they had escaped when they reached the hallway, but it was there she ran into Hélène.

"You look positively glowing!" Hélène said to her with a giggle, clearly unable to see Septimus based on her lack of reaction to him.

"It is Christmas." Willa shrugged, not bothering to hide her smile.

"True. All the parents are here though, it is making everything so formal." Hélène frowned. "I am glad my father is not coming. He did not want me to miss the Yule Ball, but my eldest brother's wife just had a baby so everyone is spending it with them."

"Oh, that will be fun for them." Willa said.

"Are your parents coming?" Hélène asked, her eyes lighting up.

"No, they are still in America." Willa shrugged. "I feel the same as you about that though."

"I am sure." Hélène nodded knowingly. Her face shifted into its gossip expression as she leaned closer to say in a hushed tone, "Did you see Septimus Malfoy is here? He brought his daughter. She is much prettier than Quintus."

"Yes, I saw them earlier." Willa said, fighting a laugh as Septimus stroked her back. "Octavia has certainly matured since I last saw her at Hogwarts."

"It looks good on her." Hélène said playfully.

"My cousin Rigel tells me she and her two best friends basically run the school now." Willa continued.

"Female best friends?" Hélène asked suggestively.

Willa wondered if Septimus was prepared to witness this conversation or not, but continued regardless, "Yes, Josephina Flint and Abigail Greengrass. In October, though, she was very keen on Braxton."

"Well that certainly complicates things." Hélène said, still smiling.

"Hopefully you have not forgotten what I said about Braxton when we first met?" Willa pressed.

"I will not hurt him. He does not mind sharing me anyway." Hélène grinned. "Octavia though…Hogwarts is certainly looking even better a prospect than before. She shares her father's elegance."

Willa laughed easily and then shifted her stance saying, "Speaking of, Mr. Malfoy asked me to meet him for lunch. Ministry stuff. That is where I am headed, actually"

"You are lucky. He looks even handsomer than when we last saw him in November. Full of life. As though he has fallen in love or something." Hélène gave a wispy moan and kissed Willa on the cheek softly, "A bit like you look right now, actually."

"I should go. He is expecting me." Willa said. "Oh, actually can you do me a favor and let Braxton know Mr. Malfoy is here. He will appreciate the warning, I am sure."

"Of course, he is meeting me shortly." She parted her lips with her tongue _lasciviously_.

"The Fleurys are in there with Elnath and Patrice." Willa nodded towards their tower.

Hélène groaned.

"Disillusionment charm?" Willa suggested with a giggle as Septimus pinched her playfully.

"Smart idea." Hélène nodded, then headed for the butterfly painting, "See you later."

Willa rounded the corner out of sight and ducked into the empty Transfiguration classroom so Septimus could become visible without anyone watching. She cast a Revealing charm to check they were alone. Once it was confirmed, Septimus undid his Disillusionment charm.

"Well that was interesting." He laughed.

"Never a dull moment with Hélène."

"So, I think I have a lunch meeting I have to get to. Ministry stuff." Septimus said with a sly smile, moving his arms around Willa's waist.

"I am sure you can be a little late." Willa smiled, placing her arms over his shoulders.

"Yes, I do not think she will mind." He said, leaning down to kiss her.

In time they remembered he needed to go check in with his children and arranged to meet in the dining hall, finally departing the classroom at separate times after one last kiss.


	25. The Yule Ball

**Chapter 25. The Yule Ball**

The rest of the afternoon passed pleasantly. Many of the parents left when the younger students boarded their carriages, leaving the school at about a quarter of its usual population. Presently Willa and her roommates met their escorts by the back stairwell to go down for the Yule Ball. All four boys looked dashing in their dress robes. Bertok and Xabier both dressed specific to their countries' customs. Xabi's elaborate gold and white complemented Penelope's deep red dress well, whereas Bertok's vivid yellow and black robes clashed somewhat with Willa's deep purple gown. She did not mind however, because Septimus promised to wear something that would complement her gown. Braxton and Patrice were more conventionally dressed in black dress robes of a modern cut, which suited Hélène's bosom-bearing gold gown and Elnath's more modest sapphire blue one.

The group exchanged praises for each other's appearances and proceeded to the banquet hall. The hall was transformed into a splendor of ice, holly and ivy, barely recognizable other than its checkered marble floor. All eyes turned to the eight of them and Willa immediately found Septimus in the crowd. He stood beside Artemisia and Vincent, Octavia having chosen to stand elsewhere with her brother, Catherine, and Bastien Saint-Claude who did not appear to have a date. Septimus wore tailored black dress robes with accents of gold silk and Willa smiled as she recognized together they would look like royalty.

For the moment however, she was paired with Bertok. The music for a minuet began and the three Champions and Penelope began the entry to the showy dance. It was not one that found popularity in England, however the Americas took to it a few years ago. Based on his confidence, Willa surmised Bertok knew it well, and her assumption was rewarded as he took her hand in the dance's most intimate and complicated portion and they began to gracefully glide across the floor in perfect time.

"Thank you for coming with me." He said with a warm smile.

"Thank _you_ for coming with _me_." She laughed.

For not having practiced together, they partnered quite well and did not lose time once as they completed the minuet's first segment. Headmistress Lestrange and Headmaster Kolvargson began to dance, signaling that others now could join for the final segments of the dance. Several pairs entered the dance floor, and Willa and Bertok both relaxed, the pressure of an audience no longer so daunting.

Finally the music came to a close and everyone applauded. There was an intentional break between songs so Headmistress Lestrange could formally welcome everyone to the Yule Ball and thank them for attending. Then she gave the musicians a look and they started up an allemande. A delighted noise came from the crowd as everyone recognized the mid-century song. A dash of people entered the dancefloor and Willa was about to ask Bertok if he wished to dance again when she saw his eyes were on someone behind her. She turned to find Septimus had approached.

"Forgive me, Mr. Grindelwald," Septimus said with a pleasant formality. "It is customary for the Ministry official to entertain the Hogwarts Champion as appropriate. Since this is a ball, I must ask Miss Gamp if she wishes to dance with me."

"Not to worry, Mr. Malfoy," Bertok said in English. "Miss Gamp and I are here as friends, for we both have attachments to someone elsewhere."

"Ah, yes, this makes sense." Septimus nodded and smiled at Willa, extending his hand as he asked, "Miss Gamp, may I have this dance?"

Willa smiled and took his hand, "You may, sir."

Bertok bowed to them both and left the dancefloor. Septimus cast praeligo and moved them further into the floor, to one of the many sets that had formed. They took their places in the set and the musicians repeated the first part of the song again so the many newcomers could start on time.

"This song reminds me of my parents." Septimus laughed as they began to dance.

"It is rather old." Willa smirked.

"What is it you once told me… music is the great equalizer?"

"In its measured symmetry." Willa said.

His lips curved into an intimate smile, one he never had used with her in public before, and Willa's heart raced.

They spun together as the dance required and when their bodies were as close as they would get he said softly, "You are more beautiful than music, Willa. You exude the essence of an empress tonight."

"And you present as my equal." She replied with adoration.

They danced the remainder in a contented silence, their bodies and eyes conveying their emotions better than words ever could. As the final notes played out, they stood looking into each other and Willa willed the music not to end.

"I wish I could kiss you now." She said.

"Yes, me too." He smiled.

"Ask me to dance again tonight, please." Willa said as Septimus began to lead her off the floor.

"It will be my privilege." He grinned. "Though I would dance every number with you if I could."

"As would I." Willa said.

Septimus undid the Dampening spell before he deposited her next to Bertok. He masked all his reluctance to release her from his grasp as he thanked the Hungarian boy for allowing him a dance with her. He then turned to Willa to formally close out their interaction.

"Thank you for the dance, Miss Gamp." He said with a polite nod.

"Not at all, sir. It was a pleasure."

"Enjoy your evenings." He nodded to them and left the pair of Champions.

Once he was gone, Bertok said, "I need a drink. Would you like anything?"

"Please," Willa nodded, letting out a long breath to release the flutter of nerves Septimus still managed to give her with just a look.

She went with him in search of a drink waiter, watching the dancefloor crowd again for the next song. Their friends were all dancing and Willa noticed Octavia danced with Bastien. She knew he would be at Hogwarts due to his lack of pureblood status and laughed to herself that Hélène would have some competition. Not that she thought Octavia interested in girls.

They found some champagne and watched another few dances before deciding to dance again themselves. After that, Bertok asked if she wanted more to drink and she said yes, their recent dance of the highly spirited passacaille having left her parched.

Once Bertok left to fetch them more champagne, Willa felt someone approach her from behind with a familiarity. He leaned near her ear to softly say, "I hardly recognized you."

A chill crept down her spine as she recognized it to be her father's voice. Septimus came into view across the room from her and their eyes met in a cold understanding as Ardan continued into her ear, "It seems everything about you has changed in the mere months we have been apart."

Willa put on the charming smile he taught her and turned to face him, "Perhaps, father, you simply never truly looked at me before?"

The two bowed their heads to one another as Ardan's face drew into the same charming smile.

When he said nothing further, she pressed for more information, "What a surprise that you are here! Has my mother come, too?"

"No, she continued on to Dublin with our things." He said.

"You are moving back to Ireland? Have you received work there?" Willa asked in an even, polite tone. Inside she panicked. _Why would they move back to Ireland now? What did this have to do with her statements at the French Ministry? How much did they know about her and Septimus?_

Ardan stared into Willa a long moment unable to make his legilimency work on her now. She had grown too strong. Finally he abandoned his efforts and his false smile brightened to a real one as he said, "An opportunity presented itself, so I decided to seize it."

"I see." Willa nodded, uncertain how to read into the statement.

"I do not understand why you would be surprised I am here, however, as all the students' parents were invited. I did think we might see Castor Black or Reginald Avery. I noticed Septimus Malfoy managed to attend in support of his son." Ardan continued with ease, as if Septimus had not banished him from England.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Lufkin are in France to represent the British Ministry." Willa replied with the same ease. "I am surprised she has not come to find you yet. She is quite fond of you."

"I imagine she is, seeing as I built her career." He replied, weighing the flattery for its intention after he responded. "I am curious, of course, which of the two convinced you to say what you did at the French Ministry?"

"Mrs. Lufkin, of course." Willa smiled fully this time for effect. "She snuck me into the Muggle's National Convention to show me what the political situation of Muggle France truly is, and it was very convincing. I felt compelled to speak to what I witnessed in the Americas. With all your efforts in the Americas, I felt confident you would understand."

"I see." Ardan said. Clearly not agreeing with any of it deep down, he added, "I understand completely."

"I should go find my escort for the ball." Willa said with a polite curtsy.

"Ah, but here he comes now." Ardan said easily before giving her a challenging smirk.

Willa turned to find Septimus approached them. She could not stifle her laugh, despite her best efforts, and Septimus flashed her a winning smile.

She turned back to her father and asked, "Why should you allude that Mr. Malfoy is my escort?"

"Oh, I think you and your snow basilisk know why, my dear child." Ardan said, a saccharine smile in place as he braced for Septimus' arrival.

Willa swallowed. He had been there all day then, watching her. Her hatred for him built more than ever before and she dropped her false smile as she said, "I am seventeen now, father. No longer a child."

As she said it, she could feel the warmth of Septimus' body heat as he arrived and stood rather close to her.

"Good evening, Miss Gamp." he said, ignoring every social protocol of Britain, France, and America that required him to approach her father first. She turned to face him.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy." Willa replied, her fingers reaching into her sleeve to release the catch holding her wand in place. It slid into her palm and she waited for the men to make their next move before she did anything brash.

"Might I have the next dance?" Septimus asked her, extending his hand for her to take.

Ardan moved himself between them and looked at Willa harshly as he whispered, "We forbade you."

"As I stated before, I am no longer a child." Willa replied in an even tone.

"Ah yes, no longer my responsibility then." Ardan said, falling back into a smile, but not budging an inch except to lean quite close to her face and say, "Good luck making your way in this world without my money."

Willa smiled at him and moved closer to his face, speaking into his ear at a volume Septimus could hear, "The interesting thing about Goblins is that they only honor contracts executed by legally capable wizards within the country their bank is located. Seeing as you lack legal standing in England, father, even if you manage to reenter the country without dying, it will be quite impossible for you to execute a change to your living will and estate."

She kissed him lightly on the cheek and stepped around him to take Septimus' hand. Her wand pressed into his palm, as she had no time to return it to the catch, but he made no visible reaction.

"Yes, you may have the next dance." She said, meeting his pale blues eyes with a willing smile.

Ardan turned to face them before they could leave his presence and said, "Enjoy yourselves tonight. Time is ever fleeting."

"Oh, Ardan, do not worry yourself." Septimus said before looking down to Willa, who continued to smile back at him as he said, "We will."

He led Willa to the center of the ballroom floor and cast praeligo. The couples were clearly prepared for a waltz. The choice of this Austrian folk dance after so many noble dances was less shocking given how many Muggle-born students remained from Austrian lands, where the Muggle warfare continued.

"Is your wand back in place?" Septimus asked as he turned to face her so they could assume the start position of the waltz.

"Yes," Willa said as she clicked it into the catch.

"I would never attack him here. You must know that?" Septimus said as he took her right hand into his left and placed his right hand on her back more tenderly than most partners would.

"I am not worried about you attacking _him_." Willa said. "You have never used an Unforgiveable Curse on me, and he has freely used two."

Their eyes met and she could see he felt guilt for allowing Ardan to live and thus torture her and her family.

"Do not pity me tonight. I need you alert." She said with haste.

Septimus nodded and then the music began.

"He says he and my mother are moving back to Ireland. That an opportunity presented itself." Willa explained.

"That sounds…" Septimus trailed off, unable to identify the right word. There was no attractive opening in Ireland that he knew of at the moment.

"Ominous?" Willa suggested.

"Possibly, yes."

"I am worried for you. I think you should leave." Willa said.

"I will not run from Ardan Gamp. It is he who should run from me." Septimus said.

Willa stopped dancing to look at him and say harshly, "And if your pride gets you killed, where does that leave me?"

"He will not try anything here." Septimus said. His voice wavered though.

"You are uncertain, even now. It is not worth the risk." Willa said.

"I brought Vincent with me. Besides, I will not leave you unprotected." Septimus replied, forcing her into the next step of the dance so they would not continue to call attention to themselves.

"I can protect myself."

"You know I mean no insult, but no, you are not powerful enough to defend yourself against Ardan." Septimus said.

"I know him better than anyone. The things he has made me do…" Willa trailed off, unable to finish the sentence due to its memories.

Septimus had no response for this. They danced in silence until Willa noticed Ardan was dancing with Artemisia.

"You will need to check on her after this dance." She noted.

Septimus nodded but said, "I should never have convinced her to come."

"Stop. Neither of us could have expected he would show up."

"Still, I wish I was better at predicting his behavior after all this time." Septimus sighed.

"And I wish we could be alone, away from all of this." Willa said wistfully.

"You speak of paradise." Septimus smiled.

He spun her around, Willa finishing out close to him as this final move required. She whispered out, "I love you."

"I love you." Septimus whispered as well.

He led her from the floor and removed the Dampening charm before they reached Bertok, who stood alone with two glasses of champagne in hand. She thanked Septimus for the dance, and he left to warn Vincent about Ardan's presence and clear knowledge of his and Willa's relationship before seeking out Artemisia.

Once he was gone, Bertok handed Willa one of the champagne flutes and said, "Is Mr. Malfoy all right? He looks much more rattled than earlier, as though he has seen a ghost."

Willa sipped some champagne and said, "I suppose in a way he has. Someone from his past has turned up here unexpectedly."

"An enemy?" Bertok asked.

"Something like that." Willa laughed humorously and drank more champagne.

As the bubbles hit her throat, Hélène and Braxton approached them, physically very close to one another.

"Mr. Malfoy seems quite keen on you. Two dances already? Your lunch date must have gone well." Hélène joked to Willa, who wished she had said nothing of the sort as Braxton's body language turned very cold at the remark. The last thing she needed to deal with tonight was Braxton's emotions.

"He is trying to woo me away from Artemisia Lufkin politically." Willa said with a bored tone and motioned to the dance floor. "I advised him to spend his charms on her instead."

Hélène and Braxton turned to see Septimus now danced with Artemisia.

"How are you two enjoying the evening?" Bertok asked brightly.

"Rather well so far." Hélène smiled at Braxton who leaned down to kiss her with such gusto Willa had to look away. Thankfully Bertok was equally uncomfortable with this display of affection and the two shared a laugh.

"We can leave you alone." Bertok said after the kiss went on longer than a few seconds.

This prompted Braxton to pull away and apologize, adding, "It is just so hard not to kiss the person you love for all the world to see."

"On the contrary, if Hildegard were here, I would not put her on such display and risk her reputation." Bertok said.

Hélène laughed, "Are you saying mine and Braxton's reputations are rather risqué?"

"Yes, from what we hear most nights." Bertok said and shared a playful look with Willa.

Willa grinned and drank some champagne.

"Who is that man speaking with your cousin? He is the same one who was with you earlier, yes?" Bertok asked Willa after a moment.

She followed his gaze to find her father speaking animatedly with Elnath and Patrice. Penelope and Xabi were beside them laughing along at Ardan's story.

"Oh, that is my father, Elnath's uncle." Willa said simply.

"Your father is here?" Braxton asked with alarm.

"Ardan Gamp is here?" Hélène gushed.

Willa drank more champagne and nodded to Hélène with a forced smile. The girl spun to look for him, her deep brown eyes wide.

While she was turned away, Braxton looked at Willa with concern.

"I must meet him. You must introduce me!" Hélène urged.

Willa wanted to not speak to Ardan for the remainder of the night; the remainder of her life, if truth be told, but there was no logical reason to deny Hélène an introduction. Plus she wished to save her cousin from his schemes, whatever they might be. To see Willa could not be the reason he was there.

"Yes, I know how you dote on him. Come on." Willa said.

The four of them reached the other group and Elnath gave her cousin a meaningful look, moving to take her hands into her own as she arrived.

"I am glad to see you!" Elnath said brightly, clearly grateful to be saved from her uncle she barely knew, but no longer trusted based on Willa's accounts of his treatment of Ciaran.

"Yes, Hélène wished to meet my father." Willa replied, then looked to Ardan and said, "Father, may I present my roommate here, Mlle. Hélène Lestrange."

When Ardan turned to their group to greet Hélène, his expression changed abruptly and he lost most of the color in his face.

"Braxton?" Ardan managed through his suddenly dry throat.

No one said a word, all too shocked that Mr. Gamp knew Braxton's name. Then Ardan did something Willa never would have expected him to do. He reached out to touch one of Braxton's curls, pulling the lock through his fingers until it straightened. Braxton stepped backwards from him with haste.

There were several silent seconds before Ardan seemed to come back into himself, shaking his head and smiling as he said, "I am so sorry, of course you would not remember me. You were too young. I doubt Willa remembers meeting your family either. We came for your sister's birth. You both must have been three then."

"Why would you know my family?" Braxton asked, his voice strained as he looked between Ardan and Willa. She shook her head, equally confused.

"I know your mother, Miranda Borgin, er, Bagshot." He said, smiling at his mistaken use of her maiden name. "Forgive me, you look so exceptionally like her, it took me off guard."

"How do you know my mother?"

"From Hogwarts, of course. She and I were friends, just as Mrs. Gamp and your father were friends." Ardan said simply. His expression grew grim as he added, "What happened to your family was an absolute tragedy."

"Father, not here." Willa urged. No one except the Hogwarts delegates knew about this, which she knew was something Braxton prized.

"No, _you_ will not interrupt me about _this_ , ungrateful child." Ardan said harshly to Willa, his black eyes bore into her and she shrank, letting out a shaky breath as she braced for a Cruciatus Curse that never came. Then she noticed something in his eyes that typically was not there—pain. Her father felt pain. She did not know this was possible.

He looked back to Braxton and continued in the grim tone he spoke in before yelling at Willa, "Braxton, I need you to know that if I had not been in America, your sister Bethany would still be alive."

Braxton was beginning to shake. This topic had not come up publicly in two full months and he had lost his ability to handle it calmly. He wanted to punch Mr. Gamp in the throat to shut him up, but then Ardan continued and what he said changed Braxton's opinion of the man entirely.

"And I promise you, son, if I had been the one to defend your mother in court and not that incompetent waste of human being, Septimus Malfoy," Ardan's voice had risen at this point, calling attention from several nearby groups of students. He took notice and lowered his voice down to tightened, angry hiss as he finished, "Then Miranda would be free right now just as my Wilhelmina is after I defended her in MACUSA's court."

Braxton's body language relaxed, glad to finally hear someone in power agree with him. Willa looked at the ceiling's floating crystal chandeliers, fighting tears of frustration. She wanted to scream out the truth. Ardan Gamp murdered innumerable Muggles. Murdered them for fun. Murdered Minister Crowdy. Braxton knew her father tortured her and forced her to torture her own mother, and still he sided with him now. It was incomprehensible.

"Cousin, come and get a refill with me." Elnath said softly, grasping Willa's elbow and yanking her away from the group. She led her through the glass doors onto the marble patio that opened out into the gardens and Flamel Fountain. A charm kept this small area warm as if they were indoors and not the icy night.

"Why did he come here? Why would Braxton side with him?" Willa said.

"I do not know." Elnath shook her head, then looked at Willa and asked in a quiet, tentative voice, "You once told me that he would hurt Ciaran. Did you not tell me the entire truth then? Did he hurt you as well?"

Willa pressed her lips together, tears beginning to fall freely from her eyes. She nodded.

"Oh Willa," Elnath breathed, pulling her into a tight hug.

Quintus came onto the patio a few moments later, but only Willa could see him as Elnath faced away. He looked uncertain if he should speak or not, but then his expression changed to fear. He appeared to be straining to hear something, but there was no noise other than Flamel Fountain's soft gushing and the rumble of chatter from the ballroom.

"We need to get inside, right now." Quintus said, his face hard.

For how much Willa knew Elnath to still hate Quintus, she apparently trusted him in equal parts, because she gripped onto Willa and hurried them inside after him. They wondered what Quintus had been worried about, the ballroom looked identical to when they had left it except that more people were dancing as a new song had begun. Xabi danced with Penelope of course, Bertok danced with a Beauxbatons girl, Catherine with Vincent, and, most peculiarly, Hélène danced with Ardan.

"There is Patrice." Elnath said, and Willa looked to find Patrice stood with Braxton watching the dancefloor.

It was as soon as Elnath started towards him that the gale rushed into the ballroom, slamming shut the doors that led to the patio where they had just stood. The glass shattered from the doors and matching windows, showering down in shards over the crowd. Screams went up and people ran to avoid it.

" _Reducio_!" Quintus cast directly overhead himself and the two cousins as the three ducked instinctively.

His spell shrunk the glass shards to sand.

" _Protego_!" Willa cast to shield them.

She and Quintus looked at each other with a nod of gratitude while Patrice ran towards them crying, "Elnath!"

Another gale began inside the room though this was impossible. It continued ferociously gathering into something akin to a tornado as the room went into a full panic.

"Everyone to the carriages now!" Headmistress Lestrange boomed out over the roar with the aid of the Sonorous charm.

Patrice lifted Elnath off the ground and began to run with her in his arms. Quintus was pulling Willa to her feet, saying, "Get to the carriages!"

But Willa was searching for Septimus.

"Get to the carriages!" Quintus repeated, shoving her towards the exit. In the next breath he yelled, "Father, please, go! I will find Octavia."

Willa followed his shouting to find Septimus on the far side of the room being backed into a corner by two twisters converging on him, as if they were being controlled and he was their target. Willa lost her breath as she spun around to look for her father, who surely was the source of this. The visibility was poor among the flying debris, but no one who looked like Ardan remained. In fact, most people were gone from the ballroom entirely. She looked back to Septimus, still being cornered by the now large, single tornado, and saw he did not have his wand.

"Get out of here!" Septimus yelled, and Willa could not tell if it was meant for her or Quintus. She could not leave him in such a situation however and changed her direction towards the worst of the indoor storm. She cast a Shield charm on Septimus then concentrated her mind on elemental magic to calm the winds. Nothing she tried seemed to be working, and she realized the tornados were a result of dark magic. The only way to stop them would be to stop the caster.

"Quintus!" a voice screamed from behind her. _Catherine._ There was a pop and she turned to find neither Catherine nor Quintus was there. Willa knew they must have disapparated, but could not understand how that was possible on school grounds. Had the protection been lifted for the Yule Ball? It seemed unwise.

Braxton was calling, "Hélène! Hélène!" through the noise and Willa turned to find he was right behind her. His face lit up when he saw her, a face he recognized and trusted. "Have you seen Hélène?"

"No, she was with my father and he is gone." Willa yelled.

"We have to go!" he then yelled, grabbing onto Willa and attempting to move her towards the exit.

"I cannot leave him!" Willa jerked her head towards Septimus.

He was about to say something to her when the ballroom turned pitch black and the wind ceased. Everything went eerily silent.

"Do not let go of me." Willa whispered coarsely, shaking in fear.

"I will not." Braxton said, pulling her closer to his own trembling body.

The light returned to the room, even brighter than it had been before the chaos had begun. Willa and Braxton blinked into it to find the ballroom in shambles. Large chunks of debris littered the ground. Water pooled from melting ice sculptures and the festive greenery lay scattered in filthy heaps. They turned to see a masked wizard now stood before Septimus with Octavia in hand, a wand pressed to her temple.

Willa immediately drew her wand as did Braxton. They glanced at one another long enough to enter each other's minds, so they could communicate without speaking.

 _Search to your right._ Willa thought to him and searched to her left. No one was there.

 _No one to the right either._ Braxton thought.

They focused back on the scene at hand as Septimus slowly walked towards the masked wizard and Octavia, his hands out to show he did not hold his wand.

"Let the girl go." He said calmly in French.

Willa and Braxton started to move in on the masked wizard from behind, slow and steady, wands at the ready. Septimus continued towards Octavia, one step at a time, talking to try and keep the wizard focused away from Willa and Braxton.

"Your quarrel is with me. Release her and take me instead." Septimus said, giving a soothing smile to the masked man.

"Septimus Malfoy, you still think you are in charge here. Here in France, where you do not belong." the masked wizard cooed in French. They all recognized the man's voice as M. Droit.

"I am leaving France tonight, Purcell. The Ministry requires me back in England." Septimus said.

"You will not be leaving France tonight, Septimus." M. Droit said simply.

Willa and Braxton mentally readied to disarm him.

"Look at your daughter." M. Droit continued, pulling the mask from his face. "Tell her that she will be all right. Lie to her, please. Tell her you will save her like you tell everyone else you claim to love."

Braxton's thoughts darkened towards Septimus at this comment, and Willa mentally reminded him to remain focused. Octavia was shaking, unable to speak. As Septimus looked at her his features softened.

"I will not lie to you, my daughter." He said and then finally looked at Willa.

" _Expelliarmus_!" Willa and Braxton cast at the same time.

Purcell spun to face them, wordlessly countering their spell in a red stream of light. Their wands combined streams as their unicorn mane cores began to bond. Willa had never felt power like this, not even on the Quidditch pitch in September when they last saved Octavia's life. She was so overcome with it that she did not notice the other masked wizards apparate into the hall.

" _Confringo_!" was the last thing she heard before flying across the room. The Blasting curse had hit the ground in front of her and Braxton, but the power was enough to send them some ten meters backwards.

Her vision went black, but she could still hear every sound. There were more pops of apparation and then a woman asked in French, "Should we finish her off? The boy appears dead."

"NO!" Septimus cried. Willa's heart raced as she realized the woman had been speaking about her and Braxton.

"As much as I would love to see Malfoy suffer more than he is going to, our orders were specific." M. Droit said. She wondered who was giving him orders since M. Droit was the Anti-Moldus leader.

"We can deposit Lufkin by them when we leave." Another person suggested.

"What about his son?" someone else said.

"That half-breed Saint-Just got him out." The woman from before growled.

"When we are done here, we will find Quintus Malfoy and finish the job. You all have your tasks. See to them." M. Droit said, then cursed, " _Imperio_!"

A moment later, Willa's vision finally returned. She saw Braxton was next to her and did indeed look dead. She subtly checked his pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when she found one.

The number of masked wizards had grown to at least thirty. She realized it was safer to stay on the ground and not call attention to herself. She slowly angled herself so she could see Septimus, who had been forced to his knees by two masked wizards.

Octavia stood before him, her expression placid due to the Imperius Curse M. Droit had just put on her.

"Your father murdered your brother and attacked the school to get rid of the evidence." M. Droit said to her softly in English. He handed Octavia her wand and ordered, "Kill him."

Septimus looked up at her and Willa could tell he was using legilimency to try and fight for control of her mind. Octavia's hand trembled violently as she pointed her wand at him. Whatever Septimus was trying to do, Willa could see in his eyes that it was not working. She noticed her own wand on the floor and summoned it to herself silently. She stayed on the ground, aiming at M. Droit. Her father's words from childhood raced through her head, "It is unforgivable because you have to mean it for it to work." She imagined Septimus dead; cold in her arms with his eyes open.

" _Avada Kedavra_!" she cursed.

A rush of green light shot from her wand and hit M. Droit square on the chest. He fell dead and Octavia blinked, dropping her wand in horror. In the room's resulting shock, Septimus was able to shake off the two wizards long enough to grab the wand and Octavia's hand, whisper something, and disapparate with her.

The group of wizards now approached Willa and she reached out to grab Braxton's arm and disapparated them to the gazebo beside Flamel Fountain, out of sight of the ballroom, to buy herself a minute to think. Her entire wand arm reeled in pain from the dark magic, pressing into her chest like a stranglehold, but she had to focus.

 _What did he whisper?_

Then it hit her, the password to his _hôtel particuleur_.

She looked down at Braxton and found the snow around him grew steadily red with his blood. He was seriously injured. Next to his body, though, was a figure. Willa gasped and quickly grabbed Braxton, ready to disapparate when she realized it was Artemisia.

She stared at Willa with a terrified expression on her tear-streamed face, and Willa noticed she clutched tightly to a wand as if she had been commanded to do so. It was Septimus' wand.

"Help me." Artemisia whispered.

"Hold onto me."

Artemisia did, and still holding Braxton, Willa whispered, " _Moroun rouge_."

The next moment she, Braxton and Artemisia were on the floor of Septimus' Paris dressing room, Octavia's loud sobs filling the air.


	26. Escape to England

**Chapter 26. Escape to England**

"Help! We need help!" Willa cried, then she proceeded to vomit without warning. It went all over the front of her and she was coughing madly to not choke on it. Her right arm was so full of pain she could not move it, and she struggled to push herself up with her left arm, which was caught under Braxton's body.

" _Evanesco_!" a female voice cast to vanish the bile. She helped free her arm and sit her upright. Willa saw it was Catherine as she shoved a glass of water in her hand. "Drink this. It is water."

Catherine then gave Artemisia a second glass of water and said in French, "M. Saint-Just, please come here."

Willa drank some water and swallowed, able to breathe well again she urged, "Braxton is very hurt!"

"I will need Essence of Dittany for the splinch wound before I can address anything else. Father, do you have yours with you?" Quintus was saying as he hovered over Braxton's body with a furrowed brow.

He ripped off the dress robe fabric from around the largest wound and nodded at Catherine who quickly cast, " _Accio_ _Essence of Dittany_."

She caught the bottle that flew to her and opened it, looking expectantly at Quintus, who eyed a particularly nasty gash that he was holding apart, and said, "Right here. Four drops evenly spaced along the center of it."

The gash closed almost instantly and Quintus said, "Yes, that is all we need of it."

Catherine banished the bottle back where it came from and Willa followed it to find that it landed gently in Septimus' lap. Octavia was buried in his chest, encased in his arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Artemisia, are you hurt?" Vincent asked as he knelt down in front of them.

"Vincent, help me." Artemisia said, staring at him with wide eyes as she gripped Septimus' wand.

Vincent looked at Willa who responded, "I found her like this in the gazebo behind Flamel Fountain. I apparated there to avoid being killed by the remaining Anti-Moldus. They were the Anti-Moldus, right?"

Vincent nodded and looked back to Artemisia, "How can I help you, Artemisia?"

"Catherine, go take Octavia from my father." Quintus ordered.

A second later Artemisia said, "I do not remember what happened."

"What is the last thing you remember?" Vincent asked her.

She stared at him blankly, Catherine pushing past them as Octavia began to sob loudly again.

"She is in shock." Vincent announced, starting to stand.

"Willa, are you hurt?" Septimus asked, arriving at her side now that Catherine had freed him of Octavia.

Willa looked at him, the pain in her arm so fierce she worried she might vomit again.

"Willa?" Septimus asked quietly.

"I killed M. Droit." Willa said into the air, looking away at the wall into nothing.

"No, no," Septimus said, cupping her face in his hands so she would be forced to look at him. "You saved mine and Octavia's lives."

"Father, I need something for bandages. Do you have clean bed sheets?" Quintus said.

"Yes," Septimus replied. "Willa, come help me."

He lifted her gently to her feet and helped her walk through the door to his bedroom. As soon as they were inside with the door closed, he pulled her flush to his chest.

"I am so sorry I did this to you." He said quietly. "I should have listened to you and left once Ardan arrived. I am so sorry."

Willa relaxed into his chest, which was damp with Octavia's tears, and said, "I was not going to let you die."

"I feel horrible for leaving you there. I did not know how to get to you though." He whispered.

"I am glad you did. Otherwise we would both be dead." Willa said.

They looked at one another then, both blinking back tears, and their mouths found each other in a desperate kiss. Septimus stroked her arm and Willa winced loudly. He pulled away immediately.

"I do not remember this from the last time I used the Killing Curse." Willa said. "I would remember this pain."

"How do you mean?" Septimus frowned.

"When I killed Opala and Ciaran, it was not like this." she said.

Septimus nodded, even though she had never once mentioned Opala before. The MACUSA court reports he had looked up in August had not mentioned her either, and he realized Opala must have been a No-Maj. This whole time Willa had killed two people, not one like he thought.

"You remember doing it though?" he asked.

"Yes, like it just happened. It is burned into my memory like a brand." She whispered. "But this is different. This feels… as though my heart is being constricted and my soul torn apart."

Septimus nodded with empathy and said, "The physical pain will lessen in a day or so. With time and love you will heal. You have to find a way to forgive yourself."

"How?" she whispered.

He shook his head and said, "I do not yet know."

She nodded vaguely. That was why he had resurrected Lila, she realized. So that she would forgive him and he could stop feeling all this pain. Clearly, it had not worked. The idea of resurrecting Ciaran was too terrible to imagine. It was not a forgivable thing she had done to him and Opala.

Septimus held her close again, avoiding her right arm, and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too." She said, and somewhere inside her, close to her heart, she felt the pain push backwards and it became easier to breathe.

They stayed like that a long while before Willa murmured, "We should probably get the bedsheets now."

Septimus laughed, having forgotten about them entirely. Willa laughed then as well, which felt good. They kissed again and then Septimus set across the room to a cupboard holding extra linens. Willa looked at the dark room, marveling at how different the situation had been the last time she was there.

He returned with the sheets and they reentered the dressing room to find Vincent waiting just on the other side of the inner door.

"We have a problem, Septimus." He said quietly, holding up Septimus' wand and casting " _Priori Incantatem_ " on it with his own wand.

A miniature tornado came from Septimus' wand in a wispy silver.

"She cast it?" Willa asked quietly, looking past Vincent to Artemisia who now sat in a chair by the dress form looking completely dazed. Willa noticed Octavia was now asleep on the divan and Catherine sat beside Quintus on the floor while he continued to tend to Braxton's wounds. Catherine silently summoned the bedsheets from Septimus with her wand as to not interrupt the conversation.

"When did you lose your wand?" Vincent asked.

Septimus shook his head, "I do not know. I did not realize it was gone until I went to use it against the gales." He sighed and said, "I will read her mind."

"I already have." Vincent said. "She has been obliviated. She remembers doing the attacks but before that the last memory she has is arriving at Beauxbatons with me."

"She remembers nothing else from tonight?" Septimus asked.

Vincent shook his head, "She could have been placed under the Imperius Curse at any point after that. I was not with her the entire time. Plus, she danced with several people."

"Including Ardan and you." Willa said to Septimus. She looked at Vincent, "Did she dance with any of the French parents or M. Droit?"

Vincent shook his head, "I was the only Frenchmen she was willing to dance with."

"I think we all know my father cursed her. Then she must have taken your wand when she danced with you." Willa said to Septimus. "You did not notice at all when your wand was missing?"

"No." He said with annoyance at himself. "I was too focused on Ardan."

"Of course. That is why he came. They brought him in as a decoy knowing it would throw you off." Willa groaned.

"Where was he when the attacks began?" Quintus asked.

"The last I saw he was dancing with Hélène. She is not exactly opposed to the Anti-Moldus rhetoric and the first thing she ever told me was how much she adores Ardan." Willa said.

"I trust Hélène. She is easy to read." Catherine said. "It is her father and aunt I do not trust."

"Yes, well, who here does?" Septimus said tightly. His expression softened some as he said to Catherine, "But your point is astute. Delphine would want to protect her niece. She and Ardan may have been working together."

"If Delphine helped orchestrate the attack then this goes much deeper than we thought." Vincent said nervously. "They will not stop looking for you here, Septimus, and Miss Gamp is far less safe here than you once word of M. Droit's death goes out. Not to mention M. Bagshot's injuries appear dire. You all need to get back to England before the border closes since you will have to travel under concealment."

Septimus nodded, "What about you?"

"My fight is here."

"You cannot take them to the Vendee. Where will you go?" Septimus said, referencing the Muggles they were currently hiding in the _hôtel particuleur_. He did not let him respond, "Bring them with us and we will integrate them into England. It is a small group, George will not mind. We can keep them in my Wiltshire estate until he approves a plan."

"There is not time." Vincent protested.

"There is if we move now." Septimus said.

"And Artemisia?" Vincent asked.

"Once we cross the border, Septimus' banishment spell will reveal if my father did this to her or not. We can deal with it then. Give her a sleeping draught for now in case she is under additional orders." Willa said. She looked at Braxton's pale body and then back to Septimus. "We need to hurry."

Septimus sprang into action, giving orders and gathering everything he would need permanently in England. He did not know when—or if—he would be able to return to France.

Twenty minutes later, their magically enlarged carriage set off for England under a full set of Concealment charms. Vincent rode on the lower level with the Muggle aristocrats who had been given sleeping draughts as well. On the top level, Artemisia and Octavia were secured and asleep in two beds. Braxton was in a third bed, Quintus beside him on a fourth bed with an assumed duty of care while Catherine lay curled up in Quintus' lap with her eyes closed. Across from them, Willa sat beside Septimus, still in her Yule Ball gown, and wondering how she would ever be able to sleep again with so much pain in her arm and chest. Both the owl Septimus used with his children and the one he used with Willa rode caged on this level.

By the time they passed into England, only Willa and Septimus were awake. They both breathed out a sigh of relief that the border remained open, and Septimus redirected the abraxans northwest over the English Channel towards Malfoy Manor. He wrote a note to Byron Bagshot regarding Braxton's condition and sent it from the carriage with his family owl.

An hour later they arrived at Malfoy Manor where Septimus prepared his house-elves for the Muggle visitors and then magically shut off the majority of his home from access. He and Willa helped Vincent wake the Muggles and usher them inside. The manor looked much different under Septimus' spells, but Willa still glanced towards the direction of the wing where Lila was entrapped and shivered. Septimus pulled her against him and kissed the top of her head before whispering, "We need to get Braxton to St. Mungo's."

She nodded and they left Vincent with the Muggles and boarded the carriage. Quintus had woken up from the stop of movement and was looking over Braxton's wounds to see if they needed redressing.

"We will be there shortly." Septimus assured him.

"Good, because I do not know what else to do." Quintus said, then added quietly, "He is dying."

Willa fell into a seat at these words, tears forming in her eyes. Septimus commanded the abraxans to fly and she found enough energy to walk over to Braxton's bed and kneel beside him.

"Stay with me, Brax." She whispered to him, taking his hand into her own.

Quintus took Braxton's other hand and looked at Willa with hopeful eyes.

"St. Mungo's will know how to help him." He said.

She nodded, wiping a stray tear as Septimus urged the abraxans to fly faster.

They arrived at St Mungo's soon after and Willa felt helpless as she was still in too much pain to even magically help Septimus and Quintus move Braxton inside. Once he was checked in, the healers assessed him. To stabilize him they needed to administer a blood-making potion that would have to be delivered by another technique than orally as Braxton had faded into a comatose state and they could not risk forcing him awake. The healers offered for Quintus to watch this technique. They already had complimented his work to keep Braxton alive on the way there. Before leading Quintus into the room, the main healer assured Septimus that if his son was not so gifted then Braxton would be dead.

Willa took Septimus' hand in the hallway while they waited and eventually the healing team and Quintus emerged. The couple released each other as the main healer delivered the news: Braxton was in a comatose state but stable for now. They did not know when or if he would wake up. The first forty-eight hours were the most critical. Septimus thanked her and her team and they left after explaining they could go in to see him.

Willa went straight to Braxton, pushing the loose dirty curls back out of his face. Septimus brought her a chair and she sat, beginning to cry. He could not die. Not now when they were finally close again. When she could have shielded the Blasting curse instead of losing focus. When she could have practiced apparation more so he would not have gotten splinched.

"Father, I am going to wake Catherine and send her home." Quintus said quietly.

Septimus nodded vaguely, his face pale with lack of sleep and concern for Braxton. Quintus brought over another chair for him, placed it beside Willa, and left. Septimus slumped beside her, his hand went to her thigh to comfort her as he knew her right arm still hurt from the Killing Curse.

"This was not your fault." He said after a long time.

"I know. I just..." Willa swallowed back new tears. "He just cannot die."

Septimus kissed her temple. There was a light knock on the door and Septimus pulled his touch from Willa before Quintus reentered.

"Father, do you want me to wake Octavia?" He asked.

Septimus stood and shook his head. "I will do it. We cannot leave Artemisia alone, even asleep. Stay here with Miss Gamp while I speak with Mrs. Lufkin. But, and this is important,"

Both of them looked at him.

"Do not tell anyone she was with us."

"Yes, sir." Quintus said.

"What are you going to ask her? Should I not come?" Willa asked.

"I will interrogate her better alone." Septimus said in a low, dark voice that Willa dared not argue with.

She nodded and turned back to Braxton. Septimus left and Quintus slid into the chair his father had been in before and took Braxton's hand. Only five minutes later did Octavia enter the room, falling into her brother's arms as he stood to embrace her. She settled on the other side of Braxton and began to speak to him. She thanked him for saving her life again and urged him to fight.

Thirty minutes later, Septimus returned. Willa caught his eye and he smiled at her and said, "Everything is fine. The person we thought is who cursed her, though I did not tell her that. She asked me to thank you for saving her life."

Willa nodded and Septimus slid into the remaining chair across the room from Braxton's bed. He leaned his head against the wall and rested his eyes.

* * *

"Byron, forgive me for sending you such a message at this hour." Septimus said some twenty minutes later, standing as a man Willa assumed was Byron Bagshot entered the hospital room. In the man's arms was a sleeping baby that Willa knew must be Bathilda.

Septimus embraced him with one arm as not to disturb the baby and Byron shifted her into the crook of his left arm so he could hug Septimus back. Octavia furrowed her brow and looked at Quintus with confusion. She did not realize her father knew Mr. Bagshot let alone was well enough acquainted with the man to hug him. Quintus merely shrugged.

Willa thought Mr. Bagshot looked older than Septimus but also noted his face hung with exhaustion, which perhaps aged him. She stood, intending to offer to relieve Braxton's father of Bathilda, but quickly realized her right arm still hurt too much to possibly support any weight.

"Wilhelmina?" Mr. Bagshot said to her in a startled tone, much like when Ardan had first seen Braxton.

"Yes," Willa said, managing a smile despite her emotions and pain and exhaustion.

In the next moment they both said at the same time, "Braxton has told me so much about you."

They laughed lightly, and Mr. Bagshot's gaze lingered on her a moment before he turned back to Septimus to ask, "How is he?"

"Not well, I am afraid." Septimus said softly. "They are saying these first forty-eight hours are the most important."

Byron nodded and then looked at Quintus and Octavia saying hello.

"I have not told them yet. I wanted your approval first." Septimus said.

"We should tell them. They are old enough to understand." Byron nodded. "And Wilhelmina?"

"She already knows." Septimus said and Octavia's expression darkened with jealousy.

"Tell us what?" Octavia asked.

Willa sat in Septimus' chair and said, "I can take her, Mr. Bagshot."

"Not her right arm," Septimus said quietly to Byron as he placed Bathilda in her lap. The baby barely readjusted herself, clearly deep asleep. Septimus gave her an adoring smile then, facing away from the rest of them, and Willa realized with a small flutter he was envisioning her with their own future child.

"Tell us what?" Octavia repeated, her tone impatient.

Septimus spun to face her and then looked at Byron and cast, " _Praelgio._ "

"As you know, your father defended my wife, Miranda, this spring." Byron began. The Malfoy children nodded. "I am sure this was confusing as our families do not seem to know one another."

Byron stopped, unsure how to explain the next part delicately. These were not his own children after all.

"My father had an affair with Mrs. Borgin that produced a daughter." Septimus said plainly. "Miranda is my half-sister and therefore Braxton and Bathilda are your cousins."

"Braxton is my cousin?" Octavia gaped. Willa saw Quintus fought a laugh at this outburst and she had to stifle one herself.

"Yes. Admittedly, I should have explained this sooner to you especially." Septimus said, locking eyes with his daughter who burned crimson as she realized he clearly knew that she liked Braxton romantically.

"In your father's defense, no one can know. It would jeopardize Braxton's inheritance as Mr. Borgin is ignorant to the fact and might disinherit Miranda should he learn of it. This is why your father had not told you and why I have not told Braxton yet.

"My father provided the information about Miranda's true parentage in his will that only my touch could decipher. I only learned about the connection after he died." Septimus explained.

"Father, that was eleven years ago." Octavia bit out.

"I know." Septimus said softly.

"Why are you even telling us at all?" she said, still angry.

 _In case Braxton dies._ Willa thought.

"Octavia, you know why." Quintus said softly and then looked at Braxton.

"He is not going to die." She hissed out defiantly.

"We should go home and let Mr. Bagshot be alone with his children." Septimus said. "Quintus, can you ask the staff for a bassinette?"

Quintus returned with one and Byron took Bathilda from Willa, smiling at her warmly the way Braxton always would. They had the same smile. Septimus helped her up and then they all returned to the carriage.

* * *

"Both of you to bed. Octavia, I will be up soon with a potion for you. Miss Gamp, with me please." Septimus commanded as soon as they entered his London townhome in Grosvenor Square. Outside, the sun was starting to rise.

Octavia looked like she was about to protest when Quintus grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up the stairs. Septimus turned to fortify the house's inner door and a bleary-eyed house elf dressed in night clothes apparated beside him. Even with his stocking cap, he looked much more dignified than Mirella, the Blacks' house elf.

"Master, welcome home. You are earlier than Hobney expected. Hobney admits he has not prepared anything." The house elf puffed groggily. His voice was far less squeaky than any house elf Willa had met.

Septimus stopped his incantation and looked at his house elf realizing he had forgotten to owl the creature. "This is not a problem, Hobney. We had to flee France. There was no way to send you word."

"Flee France, Master?" Hobney gasped.

"Yes, we were attacked." Septimus said. He motioned to Willa and said, "This is Miss Wilhelmina Gamp. She will be staying with us."

Hobney bowed to her with some regard, as if her name bore meaning to him. "Hobney will first prepare the guest suite, sir."

He disapparated and Septimus finished his incantation. He then led Willa through the townhome's long central hallway past a front parlour and formal sitting room, some closed doors, and a formal dining room before entering the back room. It turned out to be the kitchen. He pulled out a pewter cauldron and set it on an iron grate, similar to the new Muggle invention called a stove but without the need for finnicky gas lines to produce the heat. He cast, " _Incendio"_ to light a fire beneath the cauldron.

"Have a seat, Willa." He said gently as he rummaged through the cupboards. He pulled down some chocolate and handed her it. "Eat this for the pain. I am going to brew you something else to help as well."

"Thank you," Willa took it and sat at the round kitchen table.

Septimus was efficient in brewing the potion, clearly talented at it and well-stocked with ingredients. Finally, he threw three chips of white willow bark in the bubbling cauldron and sat beside her.

"Ten minutes and it will be ready. How are you feeling?"

"I am unsure." She said. "I worry for Braxton."

"Me too," Septimus nodded. "Sleep will help all of us. I am going to bring Octavia a sleeping draught that will give her dreamless sleep. I will give you some too, once the other potion is done and you are ready for bed. I will be right back."

Willa nodded.

Hobney appeared before Septimus returned, informing Willa the guestroom was prepared when he did not immediately find his master. She thanked him and mentioned the abraxans had flown all the way from Paris under full concealment.

"They must be exhausted." Hobney nodded, pulling off his stocking cap and wandering through a house elf-sized door at the edge of the kitchen. He reemerged in a coat and warmer hat, then hurriedly prepared some hot mead to soak the hay in.

"Forgive me, Hobney, but how do you have so many clothes? Are you a free elf?" Willa asked.

Hobney stared at her with horrified eyes, then realized she meant no offense and hastily shook his head. "No, Miss Wilhelmina, Hobney only wishes to look most presentable for his master. Master Malfoy is very kind. He ensures Hobney and his other house elves have all the materials to make presentable clothing."

Willa nodded thoughtfully at this loophole and nibbled more chocolate as she remarked, "That is very kind."

"Hobney knows he is a lucky house elf to be with such a kind master. Hobney must now go care for the abraxans, Miss Wilhelmina. Please call for Hobney should you require anything while staying with my master."

She nodded as he bowed, then he disapparated with the bowl of mead that was almost as big as him. A few minutes later Septimus returned.

"They are both asleep." He reported of his children.

"Hobney is tending to the abraxans. The guestroom is ready."

Septimus sniffed the potion he was brewing then ladled a mug's worth and handed it to Willa. She took a small sip to determine the taste and temperature. It was bitter and Septimus gave a small smile.

"Best to drink it fast." He said knowingly.

When she finished, he lit a lantern and led her to the second floor. An informal sitting area was nestled against the back windows, above the kitchens on the bottom floor, without any walls or doors to separate it from view.

"Family area," Septimus explained, leading her away from it and down the hallway by the stairs. There was a railing to the left to protect the open stairwell and three doors on the right. The hallway's magical aura felt heavy, indicating that something else was there, hidden.

As they walked towards the large panel windows at the front of the house, Septimus pointed at the doors. "Floo Network fireplace and apparation landing area. Password required, of course." He said of the first door, closest to the family area. The next door he motioned to, "My study," and finally the front-most door, the one that would have windows overlooking Grosvenor Square, "My bedroom."

They paused outside this door for a very brief moment, exchanging a longing glance before he guided her directly across the hall to another door. The stairs to the third floor landed here, and Septimus motioned upwards and said quietly, "Quintus' and Octavia's rooms."

He opened this final door, across from his bedroom, and Willa followed him inside the warm room.

"The guest suite. It goes all the way back using hidden doors in the walls." He explained.

The front room of the suite featured different types of seating as well as two writing desks and several bookshelves. The wallpaper was a neutral green with silver accents. Septimus unlatched the wall door and led Willa through to an even warmer room with a full fire burning. She shrugged off Septimus' coat that he let her borrow leaving Paris and he quickly hung it for her.

"I borrowed some of Octavia's nightclothes for you. Hopefully they will fit." He motioned to the white clothing on the bed. "Otherwise you can use one of my shirts."

Willa began to undress, but quickly realized she would need help. By the time she turned to Septimus to ask, he had already set down the lantern and his fingers were undoing the fasteners on her skirt.

"I figured with the pain you would be unable to do this alone." He said softly as he quickly undressed her and then helped her into the night clothes. They fit a little tightly but nothing unbearable.

Willa climbed into the bed as Septimus hung up her gown. He pulled the sleeping draught from his robes and gave her the phial.

"Hopefully this will work for your nightmares." He said and kissed her lightly on the mouth.

She drank the potion and smiled at him weakly. "Thank you."

"Of course," he said. "I will be in my room if you need me. I love you."

"I love you." She murmured as the potion set in and she drifted off to sleep.


	27. The Betrayal of Britain

**Chapter 27. The Betrayal of Britain**

The shrill buzz of the front doorbell woke Willa with a start. She blinked into the daylight of the guestroom and found a day dress hung up for her. She did not recognize it as being Octavia's taste and found a note on her bedside table that read in Septimus' hand: _I sent Hobney to buy you some clothing. There are more options in the wardrobe._

She could hear muffled male voices downstairs and hurried to dress. She was rounding the corner to go downstairs when a hand grabbed her left wrist and tugged her backwards into the family area. It was Quintus, who held a finger to his mouth and then motioned for her to sit. Octavia sat in an armchair, leaned towards the stairs. A beautifully carved longcase clock stood against the wall, the hands pointing to 11:32.

Willa sat wordlessly and quickly realized they were listening to Septimus and whoever had called. She tuned in, so engaged that she did not notice how much less her arm and chest hurt.

"I know what your owl said, Septimus." A man was saying. Willa knew the voice but could not place it. "Unfortunately, she murdered a French official. Merlin, the second in command. If we overlook it, if we do not at least hold a trial for it, we risk a war with France. Therefore she remains under arrest for murder and use of the Killing Curse."

Willa looked at Quintus and Octavia with alarm. Their faces bore equal concern.

"Tell me this is a joke, Unctuous." Septimus said.

The caller was Unctuous Osbert, the Minister of Magic.

"I would not joke about this, Septimus. They set the trial for the thirty-first of December. Who is she staying with here? Castor Black?"

"Yes, that is what she said." Septimus said, then drew a breath, clearly piecing something together. "She can stay with me in the meantime. I am high ranking enough to qualify for holding under these accusations."

"Very well. Yes, otherwise she must go to lower Azkaban for holding, as you well know." Unctuous said.

Willa's pulse quickened. _Azkaban?_

"But this is ludicrous. She saved my life and my daughter's life. How is that a crime? I am the same rank as M. Droit here in Britain, after all. Surely the Wizengamot sides with its own countrymen?"

"I told you, it is to avoid a war. France is livid. I had a very unsavory conversation with Violette Lavoie this morning via two-way glass and Marcellus Lestrange and his sister have paid me two visits already. I told Delphine to go on to Hogwarts and she said I ought to speak with Virgil about your behavior."

"My behavior?" Septimus' voice was calm, and he let out an easy laugh as he closed the parlour door.

"Damn it." Octavia muttered quietly as the men's voices were no longer loud enough to hear from upstairs.

Willa stood and cast a Disillusionment charm.

"Oh, that is impressive." Octavia murmured, her eyes flickering about being unable to see Willa now.

"She is likely already downstairs." Quintus laughed, but he looked directly at Willa with an amused expression.

Without time to worry if he could see her, she hurried downstairs and stood against the wall directly beside the parlour door where she could hear clearly again. Septimus was speaking.

"If they only need the crime acknowledged, then why do you not just pardon her? Are we not friends, Unctuous? Do you not owe me this favor?" Septimus said with earnest.

"I cannot pardon her now. The pressure from our allies is too great. They are saying to try her as an adult will satisfy France. You see it is all a rouse for France, surely? We all want to avoid a war with them. Is that not the exact reason you have spent so much time there?" Unctuous said in a reassuring tone.

"They want to try her as an adult? She is hardly seventeen!"

"She was an adult in Paris. You cannot have it both ways, Septimus." Unctuous said. "Cecil just wants some blood, something to point to."

"If all he wants is blood, then try me instead and leave her out of it." Septimus said more calmly.

"Virgil said you had gone soft in France. Nothing to do with pretty little Miss Gamp, I assume." Unctuous commented.

"Virgil Hayward does not know a damn thing about me." Septimus said in a measured tone.

Willa could feel his tension from the hallway and held her breath while Unctuous let out a smarmy laugh.

The Minister clucked his tongue easily before saying in his deep voice, "Listen to me, Septimus, I would be a fool to risk you to Azkaban over some girl. You are far too valuable."

"You are a fool to believe Miss Gamp is just some girl." Septimus pressed.

"Stop. It is just us here, Septimus. Clearly you enjoy her, but honestly, I do not care how good she feels wrapped around you, and I have seen the sketches of her in the _Prophet_ , so I can well enough imagine." Unctuous said crassly then added with a jovial laugh, "Next time you need to get your dick wet, do us all a favor and buy a prostitute."

"Excuse me?"

"Merlin, buy a whole brothel of them. We all know you have the money for it." He laughed until he realized Septimus was not laughing.

There was a long silence. When Septimus finally spoke again, Willa could tell from his voice that he was finished with Unctuous for good. She assumed Unctuous did not know Septimus well enough to notice the finality in this shift.

"Tell me, Unctuous, do you truly believe you are the one in power? That you have made any of the decisions or swayed any of the Opposition yourself during your time as Minister?"

"I am the one in power, Septimus. You cannot issue the pardon yourself because I am the Minister of Magic, not you. That is why you called on me in the first place. I tapped you for this role, not the other way around." Unctuous crowed.

Septimus laughed bitterly, "If you think you will last a day without me and without my money to pay off your enemies and satisfy your foppish lifestyle, you are as deranged as Robespierre."

"Who?" Unctuous said.

"Precisely. You are a complete stranger to the world we live in. It is more than my money that backs Britain. It is my willingness to do the unpleasant work and make the backroom deals that you prove unwilling to do. Without me and my leadership, this country would be in shambles. You cannot deny that."

"Yes, of course, Septimus, that is _why_ I tapped you for the job, but the world we live in is changing. This is not a coincidence. Money is not power anymore. It is all about blood purity. People like Castor Black and your own father-in-law, they are running out of money. But you look at someone like Artemisia Lufkin, a half-blood, and she has somehow climbed the ranks to be an equal to you, an old pureblood family? Just because she married that entrepreneur? It is not right."

"Perhaps Castor and Thelonious could both seek out steady employment like everyone else." Septimus said tightly.

"You miss the point. Purity is power. That is their agenda." Unctuous said.

"And yet Wilhelmina Gamp is as pureblood as they come, heiress of Salazar Slytherin and niece to Castor Black at that. So, is purity really their agenda, or are they just trying to ruin me, so they can attempt to control you instead?" Septimus said, then demanded of Unctuous in an icy tone, "Are you part of this plot?"

"That is outrageous! I will not be accused of some ridiculous conspiracy theory!" Unctuous cried, never denying what Septimus asked him.

Septimus steeled himself, the depth of the betrayal now fully apparent. He did not need legilimency to see that Unctuous had been involved. That he wished to be free of Septimus, no matter the cost.

"You are right about one thing, Unctuous. The world we live in is changing. Now if you will kindly get the hell out of my house, I have a defense to come up with since you are far too great a coward to issue Miss Gamp a pardon." Septimus said as he ripped open the parlour door and shoved Unctuous into the hallway, stating, "Hobney, please see the Minister out," before slamming the door in the man's face.

Hobney appeared instantly to guide the Minister to the front door, but Unctuous smacked him away saying, "Do not speak to me, filth."

Willa watched the interaction under her Disillusionment charm, waiting for Hobney to lock the inner door to the house behind Minister Osbert before removing her spell. He muttered, "And stay out, you dirty coward!" and Willa let slip a laugh. Hobney turned sharply, alarmed.

"Mistress Wilhelmina, forgive Hobney's language. Hobney did not realize you were here." He bowed his head.

"You do not need to apologize for this, Hobney. Tell me, why do you now call me Mistress and not Miss?"

Hobney looked at her and said, "Master Malfoy requested that Hobney call you Mistress Wilhelmina. That Hobney treats you as the mistress of the house while you are with us, ma'am."

Willa breathed in at this show of intention by Septimus then knelt before Hobney and checked his face for bruising, "Are you hurt?"

"Hobney is unharmed. Hobney has known worse abuse from Mistress Malfoy." He said, then his eyes widened at his mistake of insulting Lila. "Hobney should not have said that."

"Said what?" Willa smiled. "All I heard was that you are unharmed, though I know that a lie as you have a mark. Go see young Master Malfoy and he will heal you."

"Yes, Mistress. Thank you." Hobney nodded with gratitude at her implied discretion then apparated upstairs.

Willa stood and went to the parlour door. She paused a moment to take a deep breath, suddenly realizing she had never seen Septimus this angry. When she pushed open the door, she found him standing at the front windows, arms behind his back, still as a statue.

"I wish to be alone." He said, not turning.

Willa locked the door behind her and walked to him, standing beside him in silence. He looked down at her and let out a surprised noise.

"Forgive me, I thought you were Hobney." He said.

"No, I sent him to Quintus for care after Unctuous hit him." Willa said.

"I do not know what to do." Septimus admitted into the air, then he frowned at her, "How much did you hear?"

"All of it. I was hidden outside." Willa said easily. "Listen, I have been in this situation before and I walked free then."

"No, that was different. It was not for murder, you were not tried as an adult, and Azkaban was not the potential result." He said turning back towards the window. "This is not intended to be about you at all, in fact. They want to destroy me and disparage the Malfoy name. Cecil Flint this whole time was plotting against me specifically, not merely pushing some purist agenda like we thought. I underestimated his ambitions. Everything goes far deeper than I thought. Your uncle, Thelonious Burke, probably Callum Borgin and his son, Leopold, Miranda's brother. Not to mention Ardan and Delphine, and whatever Marcellus had to do with it. Who knows, Violette Lavoie may be involved since Unctuous was! The collusion is beyond me."

"You have never trusted any of these people before though?" Willa asked.

"Not really, no. I do not really trust anyone." He said then looked at her, "Except you and Vincent. Let us hope we can trust Vincent."

"I am certain we can." Willa nodded. "He would not have taken Quintus and Catherine to safety if he was in on the plot to kill your whole family."

Septimus nodded at this reasoning. Vincent had saved his life more than once. It would be beyond shocking if he proved an untrue friend.

"Still, I am left without many allies. How did this even happen?" he bemoaned.

"You are the one always claiming the entire world hates you. I expect you knew some day they would all ban together." Willa ribbed. Septimus' resulting grin gave away that he indeed had excepted this and Willa continued, "Besides, you are not without allies. You are forgetting about the other half of Britain. The half that would align with your thinking because they are not purebloods."

"The Opposition? They will never trust me. It will not matter how much I disown my own party. If I can even call them my party now." Septimus said.

"Only one Opposition member needs to trust you." Willa said pointedly.

"Oh, Artemisia. Yes, that is clever." He smiled at her and said, "She did assure me she sided with you and was against France. Though what else could she do after you saved her life and I promised to never mention her involvement with the attack as long as she never spoke of it herself?"

"Once she understands what Ardan did to her, she will help us take him down. I cannot imagine she holds any sympathy for the others on your list. It is not as if any of them pay her a shred of respect." Willa muttered.

She faced Septimus and looked into his eyes with a cold seriousness, "I am not about to let anyone destroy you or your name, as I intend to take it myself. They want to come for us? Let them try. We have already thwarted their first attempt and it was one we were not anticipating. Now they lack any advantage of surprise. Even separately we prove stronger than what they know to be possible. Imagine our power together. They have made an enemy in us that they can never defeat."

Septimus' lips curved into a dark smile and he kissed her.

"How is the pain?" he asked softly, his lips still quite close to hers.

"I hardly notice it." She murmured.

"I am glad to hear." He said, then kissed her again without inhibition.

She parted her lips and met his tongue with her own, pulling him closer for what became an exceptionally passionate kiss. The idea of their combined power intoxicating them both. When he finally pulled away from her, his expression had changed to a lighter one. His eyes sparkled with energy and Willa flooded with warm nerves at the sight of them.

"Willa," he began softly. "I know, perhaps, this will seem like an inopportune time to ask you, but I was already planning to, and your recent speech has given my heart such arousal I simply cannot wait any longer."

He paused to take a deep breath, and Willa gave his hand a small squeeze as her heartbeat raced. He smiled at this and then asked, "Would you do me the great honor of becoming my wife, Wilhelmina?"

Willa broke into a wide smile and said, "Yes."

"Yes?" he repeated.

"Yes. What did you think I was going to say?" Willa laughed.

Septimus laughed and kissed her happily. As she went to kiss him more deeply he pulled away saying, "Wait, I actually have the ring on my person. It was in Paris and I grabbed it before we left."

He fished into his robe's inner pocket and produced a small, silk-covered box. Inside was an emerald cut white diamond, larger than her emerald, set on a delicate white gold band lined with small diamonds. The simplistic design forced all the attention to the solitaire gemstone. Willa let out a breath as Septimus removed it from the box.

Before he put it on her, she looked up at him to say, "I love it."

He slid the band over her left ring finger and it already fit, not needing to magically tighten.

"The band is not magical." He explained. "Prince George gifted me it the last time I was in London and the royal jeweler set the stone in it. The stone is from one of my mother's gaudier pieces, but I saw its potential and had it cut to this shape."

Willa looked at the ring anew.

"Do you like it still, even though it is not magical?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, I love it." She smiled at him. "It is almost as beautiful as you."

Septimus breathed a laugh, then looked into her, "I love you, Willa, with all I am and everything I have."

"I love you, Septimus, with all my being." She said and they kissed again.

Finally they parted and both let out a long breath.

"Not to dampen the moment," Willa said. "But, we need to figure out my defense, and now we definitely have to figure out what to say to your children about us."

"The defense you can leave to me. I will start researching today, though I have a couple of ideas." Septimus said then scrunched up his nose. "The second problem though, what do you think? I know yesterday we said we would tell them but obviously so much has changed. I worry for their safety and the more information they know, the more of a target they become here in England. I do not want to break my word to you though."

"No, I agree. Until the trial is over, I would rather people think whatever crass rumors are going around. If I appear to mean nothing to you beyond a dalliance, or at least less than I would as your fiancé, then I am not a target myself. And your children will not be able to say otherwise if they do not know." Willa said.

She admired her engagement ring once more briefly before pulling it off and returning it to the silk box.

"Five more days." She said, closing the lid and handing it back to Septimus who slipped it into his pocket.

Septimus nodded, brushing back some of her hair and repeating, "Five more days."

" _Alohamora_ " Willa cast at the parlour door and said to Septimus, "We should return to the rest of the house."

"I need to go speak to Prince George about the people in Malfoy Manor." Septimus said. "First, I need to lay down the ground rules for Quintus and Octavia. It is not safe for them to be out much. And you cannot leave the house at all, unfortunately. The crimes you are being tried for categorize you as a high flight risk."

"I need to send the Blacks a letter anyway, explaining my situation and requesting they send my trunk here." Willa said. She decided it too risky to send her mother any correspondence with Septimus' owl. She would wait until the Blacks returned Galanta to her.

They smiled at one another again for a long moment, then started towards the door to begin their respective tasks.

* * *

The hours grew late that night, then early, and Willa could not will herself to sleep. She finally left her guestroom to seek out the kitchen for a chamomile tea or something that might calm her, but when she saw the light still on in Septimus' study, she knew his company was what she truly sought. Quickly she was at the study's doorway, watching him as he poured over a larger volume, his brow furrowed. After a moment, she entered the office.

"You should get some sleep." Willa said.

Septimus looked up at her and smiled weakly.

"I thought I found something, a loophole, but it was since amended to close the loophole." He said, then sat up straighter and added, "But were you not asleep already?"

"No," Willa shook her head and walked around the desk to stand beside him. "I could not sleep."

Septimus nodded. Willa pressed her palm on the desk and leaned over him to read the volume. Septimus looked back down at it, pointing to the relevant parts as he explained, "Here it is introduced," and "Here it is modified." Willa scanned quickly. The law spoke to defending someone not related to you through use of an Unforgiveable Curse. The loophole was in regard to whether that person was a government official acting in official capacity, but later modified to clarify social engagements such as balls and taverns meetings could not be considered official capacity.

"I am out of ideas." Septimus admitted.

He shut the heavy book in defeat and some of his hair fell in his face. Willa pushed it back, behind his ear, and pressed her palm to his cheek.

"We will think of something. You are far too exhausted to determine anything tonight." She said.

Septimus leaned back in the leather chair and smiled up at her.

"Perhaps you are right. It is quite late."

"Yes, quite early, actually." Willa said.

Septimus glanced at the timepiece and groaned.

Willa held out her hand to him and said, "We should go to bed."

He took it, but instead of standing up, he pulled her to him. She stumbled a little in surprise, managing to slide onto his lap instead of fall on top of him, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We can sleep here." He murmured with a playful, tired smile.

Willa kissed him and shook her head, "No, we can sleep in your bed, beautiful."

"But my children—" he began.

"Will not know." Willa finished. "I do not think I can sleep tonight without you beside me."

Septimus squeezed her tight to his chest and nodded. He inhaled deeply, as if breathing her in, and then finally lifted her off him.

"I cannot deny you sleep." He stood with a sly smile and took her hand into his own. "Especially with the spell I must teach you tomorrow."

He led her from the study to his bedroom, throwing a look around the hallway first to ensure the coast was clear. Once inside, he locked the door. Like in his study, the bedroom was charmed to be soundproof when locked.

Willa went to the side of the bed she slept on in Paris and climbed under the covers while Septimus changed into his nightclothes. He slid beside her, cast " _Nox,_ " and snuggled against her body.

"I love you, Willa." He murmured.

"I love you, Septimus." She said softly, wrapping an arm around his body.

Moments later they were asleep.

* * *

After an uneventful breakfast with his children, Willa and Septimus went back to his study so he could teach her the new spell, which was something called the Patronus charm.

"It is very difficult magic, made more so by the fact that you will not have a wand. Essentially it is a protection shield, but far more powerful than a simple protego." He said. "I honestly have never heard of it being done without a wand, but I believe if anyone could do this magic wandless, it is you."

"Thank you," Willa smiled.

Septimus did not smile though, the subject too heavy to permit him to do so, and instead he asked, "What do you know about dementors?"

Willa shivered involuntarily before saying, "They feed on souls."

"Not quite, but essentially. The dementors feed on emotion, specifically sadness. To access that, they must pull out your soul. To execute someone in Azkaban they have the dementors perform what is called the Dementor's Kiss. The creature will consume all of the victim's soul. However, it is not in the nature of a dementor to do this level of attack unless truly desperate or commanded to perform it." Septimus said.

Willa let out a ragged breath. This was more gruesome than she had imagined from Ardan's threats.

"So, this spell," she started. "It is to protect against the dementor's attack?"

"Correct. The incantation is 'Expecto Patronum.' Try it."

"Expecto Patronum." Willa said. She repeated it a few times and Septimus nodded.

"Good. Now for the tricky part, activating the spell." He said.

"Have you done it before?" Willa asked.

"Yes, a few times." Septimus said. "Though never without a wand."

"Can you show me?" she asked.

"Yes, in fact I think that will be useful for you to see it first." He nodded and then moved to stand beside her.

Willa watched him as he pulled out his wand then closed his eyes. He breathed deeply a few times and then smiled to himself. He opened his eyes, his face becoming hard and fierce as he cast, " _Expecto Patronum_!"

A white, translucent fluidlike material shot out of his wand, whipping into a flurried wind like a gusty day, before forming the corporeal shape of a Thestral.

"Oh!" Septimus exclaimed with a startled expression. "My patronus changed."

"Changed?" Willa asked, marveling at the patronus Thestral, which looked around unsure what to do given the lack of imminent threat.

"It used to be a garden snake." He said and then pulled the patronus back into his wand.

He breathed a few times, leaning against his desk for support, then looked up at Willa and smiled.

"Should I try it first with my wand?" she asked.

"No." he shook his head, still out of breath. Clearly it was an exhausting spell. "No, you should only learn how to do it wandless. There should be no other method for you to fall back on when faced with an actual dementor."

"Beforehand you closed your eyes and went somewhere else. What was that?" she asked.

"Yes, that is how to activate the spell. You must call upon a powerful happy memory. The happiest you have ever felt." He said and moved to stand beside her again.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to think of something uncomplicatedly happy. She thought of herself playing the piano. Of the first time she composed an original song and how freeing it felt. She smiled.

"You have your memory?" Septimus asked.

Willa nodded.

"Allow it to fill you up. Let it overcome you." He said softly. "Then you will channel that energy into the Patronus charm. It will form the shield. Whenever you are ready."

Willa took a deep breath, permitting the memory to flow throughout her. She opened her eyes, the way Septimus had done, and then held out her hand and cast in a sure voice, " _Expecto Patronum_!"

She could feel the energy coursing through her, like how she had felt when her wand combined with Braxton's. She willed it from her hand, but it was weak. A mere wisp of the translucent white that had come from Septimus' wand.

"Good, that was good." Septimus said. "You produced part of the charm shield. It just needs more power. What were thinking of?"

Willa explained her memory.

"Hm, no. Something deeper, more complex. My memory is of Quintus and Octavia as young children. Octavia had a nightmare, but when I arrived at her room to check on her, Quintus was already there singing her a lullaby. They never saw me, so I could just watch them together. It was so peaceful." Septimus said with some nostalgia. "But peacefulness is not everyone's sense of happiness. So, you must find that. When have you felt truly happy?"

"When I imagine what will happen on our wedding night." Willa said quietly with a blush.

Septimus grinned and said softly, close to her ear, "As much as I look forward to that too, it needs to be an actual memory."

Willa nuzzled her cheek against his skin then turned to meet his lips with her own. He kissed her back softly, closing his eyes so he could lose himself in it for a moment.

There was a gasp from the doorway and Septimus' eyes flew open in time to see Octavia turning to flee from the study.

"Shit." He said. His expression betrayed someone had just walked in on them.

"Octavia?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Go to her." Willa said.

Septimus nodded and ran out of the room to catch up to his daughter. She was nowhere to be seen though and it was Quintus whom he ran into not very far from the study.

"She took the Floo to visit Braxton." He explained to his father.

"I need to speak with her. She cannot go alone, unescorted. It is unsafe." Septimus responded with urgency, attempting to sidestep his son but failing.

Quintus caught his chest and looked him in the eye, "No, you need to let her go. She needs time to process this. I will go to her."

"Process this? Process what? What do you know?" Septimus asked, pushing into his son's mind.

"Father, stop." Quintus said, blocking him easily. He let out a measured breath and then said in a meaningful way, "I know."

"You know?"

"Yes. Since August, when it began. Father, there is something I need to tell you. Willa should be here, too." Quintus said.

Willa, who had been eavesdropping, emerged from the study at this and Quintus smiled at her kindly. She walked to them, stopping next to Septimus. She wanted to take his hand but refrained in Quintus' presence.

"What is it you need to tell us?" Septimus asked Quintus in an even tone despite his racing thoughts. He longed to hold Willa's hand to help calm his nerves.

"You may touch each other in front of me. I see you both want to comfort one another right now." Quintus said calmly.

Willa took Septimus' hand in her own, her heart racing. How would Quintus know this? She could not feel him in her mind.

"I am a Legilimens." Quintus said, answering her unspoken question. "I can read every mind without trying to do so."

"For how long?" Septimus asked, shocked. Being a Legilimens was very rare and triggered not at birth, but with age or need.

"Since the spring." He said, hesitating before meeting his father's eyes to add, "Since Mrs. Bagshot's trial."

Septimus took a long, deep breath before saying, "So, you already knew who she was then?"

Quintus nodded. He looked between them and added, "I know everything that somebody near me thinks."

"Everything?" Willa blushed profusely, trying not to think of anything she had done with Septimus.

"No, do not be ashamed, please. Your love for each other is very pure. Much purer than most people's concept of love." Quintus said softly.

"This is why you are such a gifted healer. You can see what is actually wrong." Willa whispered.

"Yes," Quintus said.

"Why would you not tell me?" Septimus asked in a stern tone.

"Father, you—" Quintus stopped.

"You know everything." Septimus whispered as it dawned on him that his son knew since the spring that he had killed his mother and then resurrected her to very negative consequences. He knew his other identities. He knew about Willa's father and the obliviated trial. He knew all his secrets.

Quintus nodded.

"I am so sorry." Septimus said.

"I just, I do not understand why you brought my mother back." Quintus said after a moment.

"I…" Septimus started, unsure how to finish the sentence.

"He loved her." Willa said to Quintus. "And he needed her to forgive him."

Septimus did not dissent. She had captured it precisely, even if he no longer felt any of those things.

"Father, she is incapable of love and forgiveness. She is evil." Quintus said in a serious tone.

"I know." Septimus whispered with shame.

"We have to kill her. For good." Quintus said.

Willa looked at Septimus, who appeared very emotionally strained. She wondered if he was trying to block Quintus from reading his mind. If that was even possible.

"You do not know how." Quintus concluded after a moment of searching his father's mind.

Willa's heart sank. She had held hope it was only a matter of convincing him to kill her again.

"Go and speak to your sister." Septimus finally said. "Willa must master this charm before her trial."

"Father, are you angry with me?" Quintus asked.

"No, I am not angry." Septimus said, his voice becoming soft as he placed his hand on Quintus' shoulder paternally. "I worry for Octavia. Go to her, please."

Quintus nodded and turned to go to the fireplace in the next room. Once he was consumed in green flames, Septimus let out a weary sigh.

"How are you?" Willa asked, facing him in the hallway.

He opened his mouth to respond but shut it again. He was in shock and there were not any adequate words. Willa took both his hands into hers and smiled at him warmly. This calmed him, but her next words made him feel elated.

"He approves of us though. That much was clear." She said.

Septimus relaxed into a broad smile and nodded, saying, "Yes, it did seem so."

Willa pushed up to kiss him and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body against his own. Willa held onto him tightly, losing herself to the warmth of the moment. She had never seen Septimus so happy before, not even yesterday when she agreed to marry him. That his son's approval of her would merit such happiness in him confirmed for her, more than the marriage proposal ever could, that he wanted to be with her in every way she longed for. She felt whole.

She pulled away from his lips, but stayed in that energy, filling herself up with it as she turned to face the family area. She held out her arm and said with command, " _Expecto Patronum_!"

They watched as the whitish translucent wispy fluid emerged from the palm of her hand. It was weak at first, but she focused on Septimus' arm, still wrapped around her waist, causing her to channel more energy. Her hand heated up like fire as the patronus grew, flowing out in surges until it took a corporeal form of a leopardess.

"This is incredible." Septimus whispered, completely in awe of Willa's power.

She began to tire and the leopardess ran back into her hand. It seemed to Willa the hallway grew much darker than it had been before, and she heard Septimus make a panicked noise before catching her body as she fainted.


	28. A Curious Visit

**Chapter 28. A Curious Visit**

When Willa woke, she was alone on the guestroom bed still fully dressed. She could hear voices debating outside the wall in the family area. She closed her eyes to focus on listening.

"I know what you told me, Quintus, but it still is just wrong." Octavia said.

"I think you simply lack the ability to understand yet because you have never been in love." Quintus said.

Willa did not think this was a wise answer and Octavia quickly retorted in a nasty tone, "I will refrain from further comment given how stupid and naïve you know me to be."

"No one thinks you are stupid or naïve." A new voice said, Willa could not place it immediately but realized it was Catherine as she continued to speak. "In fact, I have a feeling you understand these emotions better than your brother or father possibly could because you are a woman."

Willa smiled at Catherine's choice to use the word "woman" over "girl." She knew Octavia would respond well to this and was rewarded when Catherine continued, having clearly received a nonverbal approval from the youngest Malfoy.

"My next oldest sister Camille married a man I did not approve of at all just last year. He is fifteen years her senior and I felt had a gruff disposition." Catherine explained in a very conversationally adult tone. "I even went on to tell her how I felt and she said just the same as Quintus tells you now: that I simply could not understand. And she was right. I could not understand. Not until I spent time with Quintus. It is a strange moment, but when you go from watching others fall in love to doing so yourself, the rational mind disappears. All you can do is think from your heart."

"I do understand all of this." Octavia said. "You are just far older than her, father. She could be your child."

Willa was surprised Septimus was there, as they had seemed to be speaking about him and her without either present. But Septimus replied to his daughter, confirming he was in fact in the family room.

"I know," he said. "I struggled with that at first, I will admit. It felt wrong, as you say. Willa, though, is unlike anyone else I have met. You know I have been unhappy for some time, many years. It is difficult to speak about, but your mother's de—your mother, she left me very broken."

"Yes, I know, father." Octavia said softly. Willa surmised from her tone they did not discuss Lila's death very often, which did not surprise her given the truth of what happened.

Septimus cleared his throat and continued, "I admit that I did not think I would ever heal, but Willa has made me whole again."

Willa smiled from her bed, tears falling as his words overwhelmed her with happiness. She stood, wiping her face clean.

"Then I am glad." Octavia said.

Willa checked her appearance was suitable in the guestroom's mirror, pinching her cheeks to brighten herself before walking to the family area. Septimus was hugging Octavia when she arrived. He looked up at her, smiling more than she knew him to be able and Willa smiled fully back.

"Ah, Willa, you are awake. How are you feeling?" Septimus said.

 _Happier than I ever have before_ , Willa thought, but said instead, "Much better, thank you."

She noticed Quintus give a small smile, but he said nothing. She wondered vaguely how often he did that in a day. At her thought, his smile morphed into a smirk.

"I am glad to hear it. The Patronus charm is taxing, as you saw. We will need to practice again, but right now we are having a family meeting. Come and join us." Septimus said, motioning to the space next to him on the couch.

His use of the term 'family meeting' triggered a memory of the worst family meeting she had ever been in. A memory she never let forward. The meeting when they determined how to cover up her murder of Ciaran and Opala. It took place just after their deaths, in the Gamps' Ohio Country home.

Willa sat before her parents, still shaking in sobs. Her mother had not yet met her eye once learning what she had done, and her father pinched his brow in frustrated thought.

"Stop crying, child." He demanded. But Willa could not stop herself, so he backhanded her across the face. She hardly recoiled, looking up at him instead. "I said, stop crying."

His Imperius Curse now back in effect, Willa managed to come to a mere sniffle.

"Good. Now, we all need to corroborate our stories so you are not executed for murdering your brother and that No-Maj girl. We already established the No-Majs killed Ciaran for being a wizard and their own girl because she defended him." Ardan said. He added severely, "The two were _not_ romantically involved. We cannot risk tainting the Gamp name with Ciaran's mistake of breaking the new law."

Willa and her mother nodded. He furrowed his brow at Willa, his mind fast at work.

"You…followed him?" Ardan frowned, trying to invent the next stage of the story.

"Ciaran and I were together, wanting to get away from the No-Maj conflict. We were followed by Opala and the other Lenape, who hoped to expose us in all the confusion." Willa supplied in a calm voice.

Ardan beamed at her and nodded, "Yes, very good."

He paced more quickly, excited by his daughter's ease of storytelling. "Then you, my dear child, were able to escape their attacks by disapparating. A form of self-defense. You came here to warn me of the Scourers, but I was too late to the scene and Ciaran was already dead, shot by the No-Majs."

"Yes, and I did disapparate, so this will work with what MACUSA can track." Willa nodded.

Ardan sat beside her on the couch and coaxed a hand over her hair paternally as he said, "You are lucky we love you enough to help you cover this up. Right, Dipsas?"

Her mother nodded but said nothing, still looking anywhere but at Willa.

"I am grateful." Willa said softly to her father in the memory and he pulled her into a tight embrace.

Willa shuddered presently at the thought of his embrace, her skin crawling.

"Willa, you are safe here." Catherine's voice interjected, pulling Willa out of her memory.

Quintus shook his head at her to indicate she had misunderstood Willa's emotions. Looking between them, Willa realized Catherine knew he was a Legilimens and the two must communicate this way all the time.

"Willa, I think I have just determined what you can use for your defense plea. You can claim self-defense." Quintus said.

Willa startled and became horrified as she realized Quintus now knew she had murdered two other people beyond M. Droit, one of them her own brother. A secret she had only told one person. Perhaps he already knew all of this though.

Septimus had arrived at Willa by then, as she had not moved from her original stopping point when coming into the family area initially. He took her hands and asked softly, "Are you all right?"

Willa nodded and said quietly, "Yes, this just reminded me of my brother for a moment."

He gave her hands a squeeze and asked, "Can you join us?"

"Yes," she said, smiling as she remembered what he said about her making him feel whole again.

As Septimus led Willa to sit beside him on the couch, he asked Quintus, "What did you mean about the self-defense claim?"

He had ruled this out already as Willa had not been defending herself, but any ideas were welcomed at this point.

"If Willa claims self-defense, then it flips the assailant to the French. To M. Droit, himself. She was not only defending herself, but you two and Braxton." Quintus explained.

"Hm, so pull the situation out further, pitting France against Britain." Septimus said, thoughtful.

"It certainly exposes their claim that they merely wish to avoid a war with France." Willa mused. She smiled at Quintus and added, "Clever."

"Thanks. If Octavia were to bear witness, this would corroborate the story." Quintus suggested, looking at his sister to explain, "Father will be unable to bear witness as the defense."

"I am willing to testify." Octavia nodded and looked at Willa with a smile, "However I can repay you for saving my life—and my father's life—I am willing."

Willa smiled her gratitude. Catherine chimed in that Octavia's testimony would strengthen the case.

"Absolutely not!" Septimus said loudly, startling everyone into looking at him while Willa took his hand into her own to comfort him. He explained, "I will not expose Octavia to the Wizengamot. They will try to destroy you, just to get to me. I will not risk your reputation."

"Father, I can handle it." Octavia said defiantly. When he remained unmoved, she added, "Do you not wish to present the best case to keep Willa out of prison?"

Willa could feel the wound she inflicted on Septimus with these callous words and gave his hand a squeeze before saying, "This is not up for discussion, Octavia. Apologize to your father right now. With all he faces at the moment, do you really think it fair he must also fend off manipulation attempts from his own daughter?"

Octavia's eyes widened as she bit back her indignant thought and instead looked at Quintus to measure his reaction. He smiled encouragingly at her and she remembered what he had said after finding her in Braxton's hospital room an hour ago: "Father is so happy now. He no longer needs to be looked after by us. With Willa around, we are free to live our lives how we want. She already shoulders him in our stead."

Octavia knew he was right. Their father had all but stopped drinking since meeting Willa. She had noticed easily because he always had firewhisky or mead on hand before that. His letters had all been more coherent and more positive this term than prior years, other than the one when he had been missing in Paris and the one when he had admonished her for taking up with the Flints so blindly. His melancholy was finally gone. Neither she or Quintus had thought it was possible.

She looked at Willa now, who did not appear sadistic or lording, but merely protective of her father. Then it clicked. All the times she thought Willa had been presenting herself as an ally or rival, she had been checking in on her. Their conversation on Christmas morning was to garner her support of her father's side of things when he had failed to do so. The Yule Ball attack itself was only thwarted because Willa chose to stay to protect her wandless father, which in turn meant her. Clearly Willa cared about her and her family. She had killed a man to save her from killing her father. Octavia did not know if she could do the same. She thought on what Quintus and Catherine had said before, "You cannot really understand until you are in love." Now she saw they were right.

"I am sorry. Father it was unfair of me to say that. Of course you want to present the best case however you can. Willa, I understand now. I understand that you love my father and our family. I am glad for it."

Willa smiled at her warmly, though she felt shocked. _What did Quintus say to her?_ She wondered, glancing at him. Quintus was busy sharing an intimate smile with Catherine. This confirmed for Willa that Octavia was being earnest.

Septimus for his part was floored. Both by how easily Willa assumed a disciplinary role and by how luxurious it felt to have a parenting partner. It was not something he ever experienced with Lila, which was likely why he had not thought to discuss parenting methods with Willa at all. Normally he would try to comfort Octavia to coax her into an idea. If Willa could that quickly garner a changed response from Octavia, both now and on Christmas morning, then he would be foolish not to support her methods. Besides, he wanted to present a unified front with her. He respected Willa as his equal, and his children should, too.

He laced his fingers through Willa's, swallowed his nerves, and said sternly, "I appreciate your apology, Octavia, however, Willa is correct. This is not up for discussion. You will not be testifying in court or even attending the trial. There is no need for Miss Avery to attend either."

He looked at each of them, finishing with a lingering gaze on Willa as he said, "We protect our own, always. That is what it means to be a Malfoy."

The front doorbell rang loudly through the heavy silence that followed Septimus' words.

"Who could that even be?" Septimus frowned. He was meeting Vincent and Prince George tomorrow to integrate the French Muggle nobility into British society, so it would not be Vincent unless something had happened. He highly doubted Unctuous would show his face on Malfoy property ever again, but he certainly would not do so unannounced. Octavia reported Braxton's condition as stable, so it was unlikely to be related to that.

Hobney popped up in the family area and announced, "Mr. Rigel Black and Miss Elnath Black are here to call on Mistress Wilhelmina."

"Ah, that solves it." Septimus said, turning to Willa, "Would you like to take them in the parlour?"

Yes," Willa said then looked at Catherine and Quintus and, thinking of Elnath, added, "On my own is probably for the best."

"Let me come with you. I wish to see Rigel." Octavia said before adding darkly, "I need to know where his loyalties now lie."

Willa nodded, wanting to know the same, and turned to Hobney, "See them in. We will take them in the parlour."

"Yes, Mistress." Hobney bowed and disapparated.

"Willa?" Septimus said quietly. She looked at him. "Will you tell them about us?"

"No, we agreed it was unsafe for them." She said, meaning his children and consequently Catherine.

Septimus opened his mouth to address Octavia, but she said, "I understand" before he could give any command to not speak of their relationship.

"We understand, too." Quintus said, and Catherine nodded.

Willa stood and threw at them with a sly smile, "I will leave the parlour door open."

Septimus and Quintus both smirked at this and Octavia followed Willa downstairs, allowing her to lead as now this seemed the order of things. Before they went into the parlour, Willa pulled Octavia aside, cast praeligo, and said softly, "Your father is scared to lose you. You and Quintus mean everything to him. That is why he does not want you to testify. But I agree with you that it strengthens my case, and I think you should testify, if you are still willing?"

"I am willing." Octavia said. "Beyond wanting the best outcome for you and my father both, I want to stand against Mr. Flint. After how he tried to use me against my own family, I _need_ to stand against him."

Willa nodded. "I understand. I will work on your father and persuade him to let you bear witness."

Octavia smiled, and Willa removed the Dampening charm before they entered the parlour.

Rigel and Elnath sat together on the parlour's formal couch when Willa and Octavia entered. Rigel stood and bowed to them both to show respect.

"Please, sit." Willa said and Rigel sat back down.

She slid into the chair near the fireplace, not realizing it was where Septimus always sat. Octavia sat in the chair beside her, where Quintus typically took his callers in the room. She usually would be on the couch the Blacks presently occupied or not invited at all.

"We brought your trunk with us, as well as Galanta." Elnath said to break the silence. "The house elf sent them up to your room."

"That was good of Hobney." Willa said. "Is this why you called?"

"No, we wanted to see you. To see how you fare after...everything that has happened." Rigel said.

Their voices were strained and Willa realized her cousins were there to beg her forgiveness on behalf of their family.

"We are not well, Rigel." Octavia said flatly. "Your family has betrayed us and in turn England."

"Octavia!" Willa chided, but she watched her cousins' reactions. They squirmed, exchanging a worried glance. Willa wished she had summoned Quintus with her to garner the truth from them. She wondered if he could read them from upstairs.

"We acknowledge our father made some poor choices of late." Rigel began. He cleared his throat then added, "As have I. Elnath is excluded from all of this, as she never swayed in her fidelity to you, Willa."

"Are you telling me your father is part of the reason I am under arrest or part of the plot to assassinate Octavia and the rest of the Malfoy family?" Willa asked matter-of-factly before leaning in with a raised eyebrow, "Or both?"

Rigel swallowed, looking between Willa and Octavia's stern faces. Something had changed in their dynamic, but he did not understand what. _Perhaps Octavia feels indebted to Willa for saving her life_?

"Forgive me, please." Rigel said. "I fell for Mr. Flint's lies, as did my father. We did not partake in either of those plots, but by not dissenting from Mr. Flint sooner, we did not dissuade them from happening."

Willa and Octavia said nothing.

"Willa, please, he only wished to protect the Black name and fortune." Elnath pleaded.

At this Willa let out a loud scoff. She fixed her cousins with a piercing look, akin to the hateful intensity her father conjured for Ciaran so often.

"What do you think I was doing in Paris? Idly having drinks with Mr. Malfoy and clamoring up the political ladder?" Willa hissed. "No. I was protecting people like _you_. Families who quietly break the Statute of Secrecy to continue exploiting Muggles for money. If the Muggles of France invade England, they will be coming to quarter the Most Ancient and _Noble_ House of Black—their landlords! How stupid can you and your father be to not see reality so plainly? To put your own sister in imminent danger of a dark magic attack and allow the very man who offered you a chance at upward mobility to be victim of an assassination plot? Braxton and I are the only reason Octavia and Mr. Malfoy are alive. Braxton who is your friend and now may never wake up. You act in all these things and still ask for my forgiveness? When all along I was helping protect you from the oncoming consequences of your family's own illegal activity. I was protecting the Black name and fortune."

There was a thick silence before the Blacks looked at each other and nodded in a private exchange.

"We are not here for our father." Elnath said pointedly.

"We are here for ourselves." Rigel said. "We will disown him. We will become Gaunts. Whatever it takes to regain your trust—both of your trusts."

"Your family line will end if you do that." Octavia said in a whisper.

Willa looked between her cousins. Their hard expressions implied they were entirely serious. She pressed into their minds to be certain. Satisfied with their allegiance, Willa removed the spell and relaxed.

"Do not disown the Black name. I forgive you." She said in a bright tone.

Octavia looked at her, mouth agape, but nodded along quickly regaining her composure.

"Yes, I forgive you as well." She said.

The Blacks' tension visibly deflated. Willa much preferred to see them in this relaxed state. She stood and walked to the decanter of firewhisky near the front of the room where Septimus had proposed to her. She smiled to herself at the memory of his proposal and poured four glasses. She floated three back to the others with a wandless charm and went to close the parlour door.

Elnath was stunned by Willa's familiarity with the Malfoy townhome. She was acting as if she lived there. As if it were her home. Octavia seemed entirely complacent with this as well. She recounted that the girl had not paid her such generosity whenever she visited Quintus at Malfoy Manor. Elnath did not dare bring any of this up, however, and risk Willa's restored faith in them.

"Tell me," Willa said with a grin as she slid back into her chair, "How is Patrice? Last I saw, he was carrying you to safety in his arms."

Elnath blushed and sipped some of the firewhisky. She launched into the rest of the story, which was far less traumatic than Willa and Octavia's same night. He had brought her to the carriages and they rode to Hogwarts alongside Penelope and Xabi as well as a few dozen other Beauxbatons students. When Willa inquired about Bertok, she said he took another carriage with Headmaster Kolvargson and the other Durmstrang students. They had assumed she and Braxton were with him. When Willa pressed about Hélène, Elnath explained she had entered with her aunt, Headmistress Lestrange, and they were staying at her father's residence in London until term started. That was where Patrice, Xabi, and Penelope also were staying.

Octavia asked Rigel a question about Arlo Potter that neither Elnath nor Willa knew anything about, and he responded with a long story that had Octavia doubled over in laughter. The afternoon passed easily in gossip and banter. Two hours later, Septimus popped in to tell Willa and Octavia he was leaving to run an errand before it got dark. The Blacks, after obsequious salutations to the man, realized they should return home at such an hour.

* * *

Septimus was snuggled against Willa's back when the bell rang in the afternoon of the twenty-ninth of December. She had been practicing her Patronus charm for hours while he strengthened their case, and both were exhausted. Quintus and Octavia were at St. Mungo's to visit Braxton, as they did every day.

Hobney knocked lightly on his master's bedroom door and Septimus kissed Willa's cheek tenderly before rising. She let out a soft sigh but did not stir.

"Mrs. Dipsas Gamp and Mrs. Nerodia Black are here to see Mistress Wilhelmina, sir." Hobney reported once Septimus had closed the bedroom door behind him.

"Did you tell them she is asleep?" Septimus frowned.

"I did, but… well, if Hobney may speak frankly, sir?" Septimus nodded, so Hobney continued, "Mrs. Black does not appear to respect house elves enough to believe me, and Mrs. Gamp was close to tears. I thought it best you manage the situation."

"Yes, I believe you are right." Septimus sighed. "Have you seen them in?"

"Yes, I took their coats and they are in the parlour." Hobney reported.

"Thank you. Send in some tea for us."

Hobney nodded and was gone to the kitchens with a snap. Septimus threw on a green daytime robe and fixed his appearance briefly before he made his way downstairs.

The Gaunt sisters perched on his couch, clearly uncomfortable to be inside his home, and he put on a polite expression and entered the parlour.

"Mrs. Gamp, Mrs. Black," he said, nodding to both. "I am afraid Miss Gamp is asleep."

"Yes, your house elf said. Surely you do not mind to let her mother wait?" Nerodia said. She looked at her sister, who indeed appeared close to tears.

"No, of course not." Septimus smiled and moved to sit in the chair Quintus typically occupied in this room so that he would block the pathway to the door. "I already sent for tea."

Nerodia nodded, a hand on Dipsas' forearm to comfort her. A tense and endless silence followed. Septimus was too tired to invent conversation or even try to use legilimency on either woman to determine why they came unannounced.

"What is your plan for the defense?" Dipsas asked, her voice seemed off somehow, but Septimus had not spoken to her in more than a decade.

"Oh, we are using self-defense."

"Like Ardan used in Willa's trial for underage magic." Dipsas nodded thoughtfully. "Hopefully you are as compelling as he is."

Dipsas expression was cold, hard. Septimus marveled at how similar to her mother Willa looked.

"I do not plan to lose your daughter, Dipsas." Septimus said. Both women tensed up at this, but he did not correct his statement for what he said was his intent.

The tea appeared then and Septimus poured it with a flick of his wand. As he did, Dipsas finally began to cry.

"Sister?" Nerodia asked, squeezing her wrist harder.

"I am all right." Dipsas nodded through sniffles. She looked at Septimus to ask, "May I use your powder room to refresh myself?"

"Of course," Septimus rose, leading her to the hall and pointing out which door contained the powder room. He waited until she went inside the room before returning to Nerodia.

Upstairs, there was a pop of apparation and Willa blinked awake to hear a metallic rattling and someone mutter very close to her, "Of course he would have you in his bed. Disgusting."

"Father?" she asked, alarmed. She moved to grab her wand from the nightstand, hitting Septimus' locket when she did. He had removed it earlier when they had lain down for their nap. The person who apparated into the room sat beside her on the bed and caught her arm as she closed her fingers around the fir wand.

"No, Mina, it is your mother." She said.

Willa relaxed. Only her mother called her Mina, and sure enough when she looked at her, it was Dipsas.

"Mother, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you. You know father cannot enter England." She brushed some of Willa's hair back lovingly. "I could not bear to think how alone you must feel."

"I am not alone." Willa said, unable to stop her smile from forming as she thought of Septimus. "Wait, did he let you up here unaccompanied?"

"Not exactly," Dipsas smiled. "But I had to see you and I did not trust Mr. Malfoy would permit me."

Willa sat up to better look at her mother. She lowered her voice and said, "Mother, when this is over, you can come live with us."

"With us?"

"Septimus and me." Willa said.

Dipsas' face grew serious and she shook her head, "Oh Mina, your father will _never_ allow you to marry Septimus Malfoy."

Willa shook her head and said, "He has no say in England."

Her mother gave her a sad look and then pulled her into a tight hug.

"I always loved you." She whispered.

"I know, mother." Willa replied.

Dipsas pulled away and held Willa's face in her hands. Her eyes were an intense blue blaze, and Willa suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Mother?"

"I have to go now. We will be together soon when all of this is over." Dipsas said.

Willa nodded and Dipsas kissed her on the forehead. She stood and disapparated back to the powder room.

Septimus was about to check on Dipsas when she walked into the parlour. She looked at Nerodia, who had barely touched her tea, and said, "Sister, I am unwell. We should go."

Nerodia nodded, standing and thanking Septimus for his hospitality. He stood and followed them out, helping them into their coats quickly as the overwhelming feeling that something was not right grew within him. Not a second after the door closed behind them did Septimus apparate to his bedroom.

Willa sat in the bed, seemingly unharmed, and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you all right?" Willa asked upon seeing his expression.

"I am unsure." Septimus said. "Was your mother just in here?"

"Yes," Willa said with some hesitation.

"Did she seem off at all?" he asked.

"A little, yes. It felt like she was saying goodbye to me."

"Are you all right?"

"Yes," Willa said.

Septimus stood beside her now, where her mother had been when she first woke up, and he picked up his locket from the nightstand with a frown.

"Did you move this?" he asked.

"Oh, um, yes. I hit it when reaching for my wand."

Septimus nodded, visibly relaxing as he opened the locket. The portrait remained empty. He closed it again and slid it over his head, stuffing it inside his robes. Willa reach her hand to stroke his body and he smiled down at her.

"I do not feel like practicing again yet." She said. "Can we just stay here a bit longer?"

"I am very fond of that idea." Septimus grinned, discarding his day robe and moving around the bed to climb in back to where he lay before the Gaunt sisters interrupted them. Willa snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

* * *

The next night came, Willa's trial set for the morning. Braxton still had not woken up. That morning Willa finally convinced Septimus to allow Octavia to be a witness should they need one. He made Octavia promise not to lie, no matter what was asked, so they could not press charges on her for anything.

He sat beside Willa in bed now, both in their night clothes and not bothering to pretend any longer that Willa was sleeping in the guestroom.

"Walk me through what happens if I am to be convicted tomorrow." Willa said.

"You will not be. We will see justice for you." He replied.

"You taught me the Patronus charm just in case. I want to be entirely prepared. No surprises, regardless the outcome."

"Yes, all right." Septimus nodded and lovingly tucked a loose curl of her let down hair behind her ear. He had not been Chief Warlock for some years, but the process remained the same.

"A magic-dampening cage comes around you, so you cannot escape or attack anyone. Then the floor will open beneath you and you fall to the preparation chamber. Here they process you for Azkaban, taking any belongings, including your clothing, and giving you prison robes. Most importantly, this is when they will snap your wand in half, which is why you will leave your wand here, along with any other valuables. They are supposed to give everything to your next of kin, but anything of value rarely makes it past the processing guards."

"I do not wish my next of kin to have my valuables anyway." Willa muttered. "What happens next?"

"Aurors transport you to Azkaban and take you to your cell on the upper levels." Septimus said with a slight shudder. He let out a deep breath and smiled at Willa warmly, "But you will not have to go through any of that. We will simply come home after they find you Not Guilty. Then we can finally be together officially."

Willa smiled back at him. "I want that very much. Even if we do not marry immediately, I want everyone to know we are intended and together. I never wish to hide my love for you from anyone ever again."

"Me neither." Septimus beamed.

They smiled at each other intimately until eventually they kissed. It went on, quickly becoming passionate until they both wore no clothing and Willa was moving her mouth down his torso in a trail of kisses that carefully avoided his scars. She soon found her target and Septimus was moaning out her name a little while later. She did not use the Vanishing spell, swallowing instead so that a part of him would be with her as she faced tomorrow.

He happily reciprocated the oral sex and Willa memorized everything about it. The muscles aches in her abdomen, the early ticklishness of his touch, the roughness of his new growth of facial hair on her tender skin, the changing shape of his tongue against her. She wanted to keep this memory forever. Finally she relaxed and let the physical pleasure consume her fully.

Afterwards they lay facing each other naked, shy the shirt Septimus had put back on to cover his scars.

"I love you, no matter what happens tomorrow." Willa said.

Septimus looked deep into her eyes and said, "Willa, I will never stop loving you."


	29. The Trial of Wilhelmina Gamp

**Chapter 29. The Trial of Wilhelmina Gamp**

The Wizengamot courtroom was a foreboding space. Unlike the French Court, it was a cylindrical room, the spectators and judges towering above the proceedings. It all served to intimidate the defendant, whose place was in the center of the cavernous room's base. Willa did not feel intimidated sitting there now, even as the chains on her chair roved about hungrily as if they fed on prisoners.

Septimus was handling the opening statements, and he and Willa both were unsure why Delphine and Marcellus Lestrange were in attendance. Beyond those two, Willa had not taken in the crowd's identities upon entering. She could sense the entire spectator seating was full, a sea of people there to watch, as it was certainly the spectacle of the year. For her own courage, Willa had decided it was better not to know who of her friends and family were present. She tunneled her focus solely to the Wizengamot while she waited for Septimus to finish, making eye contact only once with Artemisia Lufkin, who gave her an anxious smile.

Once Septimus finished, the Chief Warlock, Cecil Flint, called on Willa, "Miss Wilhelmina Gamp, please stand."

She stood, keeping eye contact with the pompous man whom she had met briefly at Malfoy Manor in August. His squat nose matched his daughter's, Josephina, though it fit her face much better. He was a somewhat stocky man and with this nose and his slight underbite, he greatly resembled a pug.

"You stand accused of two crimes, the use of the Killing Curse, an unforgivable curse, and the murder of M. Purcell Droit, a high-ranking foreign government official. How do you plead?" he asked without much emotion, as if the whole thing were a standard civil case or minor offence such as use of magic by an underage witch. Willa remained hopeful that his lack of emotion meant this trial was indeed just for show.

"I plead not guilty on both accounts, sir." Willa said. "My use of the unforgivable curse and resulting death of M. Droit was out of self-defense during the Yule Ball attack in Beauxbatons. A ball that I was required to attend."

Only a small murmur ensued, as most people anticipated this plea, and everyone had heard about the Yule Ball attack by now.

"Very well, Miss Gamp. Please inform the Wizengamot of evidence to support your plea."

This was standard procedure and Septimus had prepared Willa for Mr. Flint to ask for her eye witness account in this way. She launched into it, recounting the evening's events from when she and Elnath were on the back patio of Beauxbatons up through having to apparate herself and Braxton to safety. As agreed, Willa left out Mrs. Lufkin entirely from the story and acted as though the identity of the person who started the windstorm remained a mystery.

She kept her tone neutral and matter-of-fact, wanting to save the emotional sway for Octavia's witness testimony. Though she hoped her account alone would suffice to convince the Wizengamot of her innocence.

That the trial was entirely a façade to appease the French seemed less and less likely as Mr. Flint began to barrage her with questions regarding nearly everything but her testimony and the events of the Yule Ball. The only reason for him to veer off course like this was to promote his personal agenda—one which clearly was anti-Septimus and pro-pureblood. Willa treaded lightly, fighting all desire to glance at Septimus for support. She needed to appear independent of him.

Mr. Flint's questions steered to the statements she had made in French Court. He kept them going rapid fire as Willa provided succinct answers.

"Why did you speak against the International Statute of Secrecy?" Mr. Flint asked.

"I did not, sir. I spoke against needless violence and death." Willa said.

"What are your feelings on Muggles? Would you say you are a Muggle sympathizer?"

"I view Muggles as equal but not the same to magical people, sir."

"Do you have any Muggle-born family?" he asked.

"No, sir." She said.

"Were you aware M. Droit was a member of the anti-Muggle group, the Anti-Moldus?"

"Yes, sir."

"How did you become aware of that while in Beauxbatons? Did someone tell you?" Mr. Flint asked.

Now Willa did look at Septimus, wondering if she should even respond to the question. He gave her a nod and she looked back to Mr. Flint. He wore a smug little grin now, having seen the interaction and guessing at Willa's answer. Clearly the Chief Warlock thought he was about to expose Septimus for espionage and collusion, possibly even treason for breaking the Statute of Secrecy somehow.

Willa cleared her throat.

"Yes, someone told me in a conversation at Beauxbatons."

Septimus held his breath to mask his own confusion. Willa was not answering as he had anticipated.

"Who?" Mr. Flint pressed.

"M. Marcellus Lestrange, the Editor-in-Chief of _Le Sorcier de Paris_ , sir. He escorted me to the Quidditch grounds after interviewing me and the other Triwizard Champions. We spoke during our walk about French politics and his coverage of current affairs in his paper." Willa said plainly. She furrowed her brow to add, "I believe I saw him here in the courtroom, if you wished to verify my statement."

Septimus fought a laugh as quite a few mutters and murmurs of chatter rose up among the Wizengamot members. Willa met Marcellus' eye and he gave her a subtle smile. Cecil grew red and called for order a bit louder than necessary. He pierced Willa with a sharp unforgiving sneer.

"So, you knew M. Droit was part of the Anti-Moldus and you consider Muggles equal to wizards. Is this why you killed him at the Yule Ball?"

"Objection!" Septimus boomed. He shot Willa a stern look, "Do not answer this question."

Septimus approached Cecil and spoke with total composure.

"Mr. Flint, we both know—as does your Wizengamot—that such a question is outside permissible bounds given the nature of this trial and the defendant's plea. I think we all can agree the defendant has provided her account as evidence to support her Not Guilty plea by now, including a generous submission to the Court's innumerable questions of dubious relation to the case at hand. Therefore, I must request that we move forward with proceedings and not waste any more of the Wizengamot's time."

Cecil's tiny nostrils flared as his face grew a strange shade of magenta. The courtroom's quiet tension hung like heavy fog.

In an exceedingly professional tone, Mr. Flint declared, "Now that the defendant has given her statement and account to defend her plea, we call to the stand the headmistress of Beauxbatons, where the alleged crimes took place, Madam Delphine Lestrange."

Septimus retreated to his appropriate spot on the floor, exchanging an uneasy glance with Willa once he was turned away from Cecil. They had not anticipated Delphine as a witness.

Delphine took the stand and Willa sat back down in her central chair.

"Madam Lestrange, please give your account of the evening." Mr. Flint said.

"Yes, monsieur." She began in a thick accent. "We were all dancing, having a splendid time, the palace looked quite beautiful of course. Then a rushing wind came into the ball room, destroying much of the room. Naturally I ordered everyone to the carriages to flee to safety."

"A strong wind, you say? Can you describe it?" Mr. Flint asked, even though Willa had quite clearly described it in her own account.

" _Oui_ , yes. It was unnatural. I, at first, tried to stop it, but I could not because it was dark magic. Someone cast it." She explained.

"Did you see who?"

"No, monsieur. It was difficult to see anything. My priority became to get all the children to safety."

"Of course. And did you see the accused board one of the carriages?" Mr. Flint asked.

"No, monsieur." Delphine shook her head and looked at Willa. "No, I only saw her cousin and friends board. As well as her escort, the Durmstrang Champion, M. Grindelwald."

"So you never saw Miss Gamp leave the ballroom where M. Droit's death occurred?"

"No, monsieur. I did not see Mlle. Gamp or M. Malfoy leave the ballroom." She said pointedly.

A hushed chatter came over the crowd. Marcellus shifted uncomfortably and looked at his sister with an uncharacteristic frown. Willa's stomach churned. If Marcellus was not in on whatever his sister was setting up, then she had no ally in Delphine.

"Thank you, Madam Lestrange." Mr. Flint said, barely hiding his smile. He looked to Septimus, "Do you have any question for the witness, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, sir."

Cecil motioned him to begin and Septimus looked directly at Delphine.

"You left the ballroom once the unnatural wind began, correct?"

"Yes, as I have said."

"So you were not in the ballroom when the alleged crimes took place?"

"Well, I was not." Delphine smoothed her robes.

"Therefore you could not have witnessed the alleged crimes?" he pressed.

"Not the murder, no. But I was present to see who was not boarding the carriages at the time of the crimes. Mlle. Gamp, yourself, and your children were not present." Delphine said, earning a nod from Cecil.

"Yes, that is correct. As Miss Gamp explained in her statement before, she, my daughter, and myself were trapped in the ballroom, along with Mr. Braxton Bagshot who remains in critical condition at St. Mungo's Hospital." Septimus said. "Tell me, Madam Lestrange, is it normal to be able to apparate and disapparate on Beauxbatons grounds?"

"No, that would hardly make for a secure environment." Delphine said, flashing a saccharine smile at the Wizengamot.

"I quite agree, which is why I found it surprising when M. Droit and several other masked wizards and witches were able to apparate into the ballroom. There must be a way to disable the restriction. Who would be empowered to do so?"

"Only the head of the school or la Ministre can alter the enchantment." Delphine said. "Are you suggesting I left my own school vulnerable to attack?"

"Certainly not. I am merely establishing that the school was open to apparation at the time of the attacks, so it is quite impossible to know who was or was not present." Septimus smiled tightly and looked to Cecil, "No further questions."

"Thank you, Madam Lestrange. You are dismissed." Mr. Flint said. "Next, I will call Mr. Virgil Hayward, headmaster of Hogwarts."

Willa held some hope for Headmaster Hayward to bear a character witness in her favor, but it appeared he was unmoved and unwilling to risk anything. Mr. Flint's questioning bore little more information than that of Mme. Lestrange. Septimus' cross-examination providing nothing except to confirm he was not actually present in the ballroom during the crimes. Once the headmaster sat down, it appeared Mr. Flint was out of witnesses.

"Well that seems all we have for witnesses beyond the accused and yourself, Mr. Malfoy. Your account we have already heard in your opening statements. Since you are serving as Miss Gamp's defense, it appears we do not have an unbiased, third-party account of what was happening inside the ballroom." He concluded before glancing back at his Wizengamot to add, "No true way of knowing if what the defendant claims happened in fact is what transpired. No true way to know if her crimes were out of self-defense or not."

Many members of the Wizengamot nodded at this logic, though an equal portion appeared unconvinced.

"It appears it now is time to move to a vote." Cecil continued.

"Sorry, but the defendant does have a witness to call." Septimus all but interrupted. "We call Miss Octavia Malfoy, a witness who was in fact present in the ballroom at the time of the alleged crimes and is not held to any legal biases on the matter."

A noise came from the crowd. They were clearly intrigued Septimus would subject his own daughter to the courtroom, especially since everyone realized by now the entire thing was an obvious power play by Cecil Flint.

Octavia approached the stand with confidence, though Willa noticed her hands trembled a bit.

Septimus gave his daughter a warm smile to comfort her and said, "Miss Malfoy, please tell the courtroom your eye witness account of the evening of the Yule Ball at Beauxbatons."

Octavia started at the top of the evening with great detail, which the majority of the crowd found exciting and Headmistress Lestrange lapped up, as much of the commentary was praise for the ball's splendor. Septimus did not hurry Octavia along. He wanted the crowd and Wizengamot to experience the same shock they all had when the night took its dark turn.

Octavia achieved this goal as her still young voice quivered out, "Then the windstorm hit, and when I turned to run, a man in a strange mask stood in my path. He cast a Silencing spell on me before I could scream and disapparated me to another room where a group of masked witches and wizards were waiting. He bound me with a curse. A while later he apparated just me and him back into the ballroom, into total darkness."

She continued until finally she said, "M. Droit then ordered me to kill my father, and I was trying to fight his Imperius Curse, but I could not."

Her voice dropped off here as she began to cry. The crowd gasped. Finally Octavia settled herself enough to finish, "If Miss Gamp had not stopped that man, I would be dead. He said their orders were to kill me, my father and my brother. The way I see it, I owe Miss Gamp my life."

The entire courtroom murmured loudly, clearly appalled at this version of events, and Cecil hurriedly called for silence.

"Miss Malfoy, is it true you were originally not going to be in France over Christmas?" Cecil asked.

"Objection. Relevance?" Septimus interjected.

"It is to establish the court's understanding of how events unfolded. Overruled." Cecil said. "Miss Malfoy please answer the question."

Octavia looked at her father for guidance. Something was off, she could tell by his expression, but he waved her on to speak. _Do not lie_ , she reminded herself.

"I initially was invited by you, sir, to spend Christmas with your family because my own family would be in France." She said.

"And did you?"

"No, sir. My father ordered me to come to spend Christmas with my family in France instead."

"Mr. Malfoy required you to be in France at the time of the attack?"

"I... he wanted me there. He wanted our family to spend Christmas together."

"Thank you, Miss Malfoy. Now tell me, how do you think you could function as so critical a piece to this so-called plot to assassinate the Malfoy family when you did not have intention to be in France until mere days before going?"

"Objection! This is conjecture that she is not qualified to respond to. She is fifteen not a trained member of the Wizengamot!"

"This is the second time you have objected to inform me that I am not following procedure, Mr. Malfoy. Am I to understand that you are calling into question how I run my courtroom?" Cecil said.

Septimus fumed silently. Willa silently willed him to swallow his pride and tell the man no.

"If you do not agree with this trial's fairness, then push for a retrial." Cecil shrugged and moved as if to pack up his things.

A retrial would be impossible not to mention send Willa to Lower Azkaban for holding in the meantime. She would not be allowed to stay with Septimus after he stood as her defense today.

"Sir, please, forgive me. I am not calling into question how you run your courtroom." Septimus said garnering a shocked murmur from the crowd who had never seen the man humble himself before.

"Very well. Miss Malfoy please answer my previous question. Do you need me to repeat it?"

"No, sir. I remember it." She said. "I do not know the answer however, as I was not privileged to any of the French wizards' planning."

"How are you certain they were planning?"

"M. Droit told the others that they had specific orders and could not kill Willa." Octavia said. As soon as she said it, she realized her mistake, but it was too late.

"So, the orders were to not kill the accused?" Cecil confirmed and looked at Willa, "Why would you claim self-defense if the orders were specifically not to kill you?"

"I did not hear these orders, sir." Willa lied. Grateful she had not specified any piece of this in her original account, she wove the story into what she had already relayed, "Mr. Bagshot and I were attacked with a Blasting curse just after we attempted to disarm M. Droit. When I regained consciousness, I heard M. Droit curse Miss Malfoy and order her to kill Mr. Malfoy."

"So you attacked M. Droit with the Killing Curse not knowing whether or not he or the others intended to kill you?"

"I had just been attacked by him and the others. It is my sincere belief that if I had not acted as I did, the four British citizens who were in that room would be dead today." Willa said.

Cecil was finally quiet. He had not anticipated Willa to be more poignant a speaker than Septimus, especially not after her straightforward tone during her original account. No wonder the French Court paid her so much mind. With such an emotional testimony from Miss Malfoy, he recognized antagonizing Willa further now would only weaken his movements against Septimus.

"I have no further questions for the final witness." He said quickly. "Miss Malfoy, you are dismissed."

Octavia exited the stand and Quintus led her out to the Floo Network to take home before he returned to the courtroom for the verdict.

"Do you have any closing remarks, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, sir." He said and moved closer to the Wizengamot, pacing before them and making eye contact as he spoke. "Miss Gamp has summed it up well, that the people attacked by the French officials were British citizens. Moreover, three are students, one of whom remains in critical condition at St. Mungo's and may in fact die. If he does, I do not expect le Ministère to hold a trial against their own officials for Mr. Bagshot's murder. As a witness to this heinous attack, I watched as Miss Gamp bravely defended four British lives, including her own, against hostile French forces. Miss Gamp is the valiant hero of this horrific event, not the villain. I implore you all to set aside any prejudices you may hold against me or my family and view this as what it was: an attack on British lives."

The crowd was moved, and clearly many members of the Wizengamot were too. Cecil quickly called for order to quell any heartfelt sentiments from blossoming through discussion between those against and those newly in favor.

"Let us give our judgements." He said hastily. "The accused has plead not guilty to the use of an Unforgivable Curse and to the murder of a high-ranking foreign official. Those who find her guilty of use of the Killing Curse?"

A gasp went from the crowd as a large group of the Wizengamot raised their wands with a flourish to mark their vote. Their votes magically tallied on the parchment before the Chief Warlock, a method introduced by Minister Crowdy to eliminate the calls for a re-vote during the heated trials of the Muggle mass murders during his term.

"Those who find her not guilty?"

The rest of the judges raised their wands with a flourish. It was too close for Willa or Septimus to count. Cecil showed the parchment bearing the tally to a courtroom page for transparency then asked, "Those who find her guilty of murder?"

Less members raised their wands this time, but it was still unclear if it was a majority or not.

After the votes were cast, Cecil again showed the page the parchment, then stood to announce the verdicts.

"The accused is found guilty on both accounts. The highest punishment for the crime of murder of a high-ranking foreign government official is immediate execution, however I do not feel this punishment appropriate for the circumstances and am granting the minimum punishment for this crime and the crime of using an unforgivable curse, a life sentence in Azkaban."

Time stood still for Willa and Septimus, who immediately looked to one another with disbelief and horror in their eyes. The magic-dampening cage appeared around her as he ran across the courtroom's floor, and in that instant a gasp of shock went from the crowd followed by an eruption of vocalized concern. A cacophony of questions amongst the hundreds in attendance:

 _"Who was this government protecting: Britain or France?"_

 _"Was this the start of Septimus Malfoy's downfall?"_

 _"What now distinguished self-protection from murder?"_

 _"Was it fair to sentence a seventeen-year-old to life in prison?"_

 _"Where was Ardan Gamp?"_

A declaration in French emerged over the English chatter as the well-heeled Frenchman nobody seemed to know yelled, " _Quel pays d'ingrats! Dieu vous préserve."_ It was Vincent, who fixed Artemisia Lufkin with an unforgiving glare before heading for the exit to go await Septimus in his London townhome. Artemisia shrank under his look. Though she had voted Willa as innocent, Vincent's judgment forced her to question how she could have done more to persuade the Wizengamot of Willa's character before the trial.

Above all that noise of shock and confusion and anger, came a piercing wail of despair. It was only then that Willa realized her mother was present. She dared not look towards her for she could not bear to see her grief over another child lost. This time again, it was entirely Willa's doing.

Septimus found Willa's hands through the cage's bars and she trembled even harder as his touch secured for her that this was really happening. Their eyes remained locked and she saw he fought his tears more successfully than she could.

"I swear I will get you out of there." Septimus said, his voice held such assurance she believed him.

"I love you." She whispered.

"Yes, I love you." Septimus nodded and squeezed her hands tighter. "Carry that with you. Remember, Expecto Patronum."

Willa nodded and repeated, "Expecto Patronum."

"They are going to take you now. Stay strong." He said softly.

"I will carry you with me." She said, removing her right hand from his grasp to cover her heart with it.

Septimus smiled at her and she smiled back, as both memorized the other's features one last time before the floor opened beneath her and they were forced to let go of one another.

The chamber beneath the courtroom was very well lit and full of house elves and Aurors. The house elves, accustomed to dangerous and threatening criminals, could not mask their shock at such a young and beautiful prisoner. Wide-eyed and silent, they ushered her to a changing area where Willa was forced to strip down to her undergown and given a gray prison robe all while being supervised by a female Auror. The Auror searched her for any hidden wands, weapons, or personal belongings, all of which Willa had left securely in Septimus' possession, then deemed her ready for transport to Azkaban.

* * *

After Willa was truly gone, Septimus beelined it for the exit. His progress was abruptly halted by Dipsas Gamp, who approached him with fury and slapped him hard in the face.

"The most powerful wizard in Britain and you failed to save both my daughter and Byron's wife. If only Ardan were allowed in court, he would have defended them both to walk free." Dipsas cried.

She slapped him again and again, and he did not stop her, knowing he deserved it. Eventually she exhausted of her burning anger too much to continue. Her slaps stung in a raw, lingering tingle against his cheeks.

He looked her in the eye and asked, "What do you want?"

"I want my daughter back, you fool." Dipsas hissed.

"As do I." he said plainly. Dipsas furrowed her brow, strikingly similar to how Willa looked when she was surprised. He swallowed hard, fighting tears as he managed, "Now if you will excuse me, I plan to go figure out how to do that."

He pushed past her towards the door at full speed, eager to be rid of this crowd of lecherous purists and certainly unwilling to let them see how broken he was. He could hear Quintus' voice behind him, likely speaking to Dipsas, but did not turn to confirm.

"Let him go." Quintus said, stepping in front of Mrs. Gamp to block her pathway to his father.

"Move, child." She snarled.

"No." Quintus said sharply.

"You are a fool to defend him." She hissed at the boy who too greatly resembled his father for her to feel any sympathy. "He is a snake."

"You must think yourself important, spitting venom like this about a man you know nothing about." Quintus said in a calm, quiet tone. "You should not return to England."

"Are you threatening me? Lila's son? Do not make me laugh." Dipsas said, emitting a chilling laugh.

Quintus moved close to her and whispered next to her ear, "I know what your husband and my mother did, and unlike my father, I lack any empathy towards either. So, you may wish to curb your laughter."

He stepped back and locked her gaze in his own in a threatening way.

"The Gamp family does not respond well to threats, Mr. Malfoy." Dipsas said coldly.

"I noticed." Quintus said, equally cold.

Mr. Bagshot arrived then to separate them.

"Come now, Dipsas, let us get you back to your sister's for a nice cup of tea. There is much to discuss." Byron said, putting his hands on her shoulders to shift her perspective. It worked, and she looked at him with a nod, realizing how public this display had become.

"Yes, do go with him." Quintus said, now smiling broadly as he added, "And you might work to change your perspective on my family, for if I am not mistaken, we are to be related, you and I, Mrs. Gamp."

Dipsas glared at him, unsure what he meant, but Quintus merely bowed and turned to follow the path his father had taken minutes before out the door and to the Floo Network.

Octavia intercepted him as soon as he emerged from the fireplace.

"We need to go." She said, shoving him back into the green flames.

He had only long enough to make out Vincent's thoughts, which were a blur of helplessness and anger, through the audible sound of his father's sobs before his sister said, "St. Mungo's" and dropped a pinch of Floo powder.

When they emerged in the hospital, Quintus protested, "I need to be there for father right now. He needs to know we support him."

"M. Saint-Just asked me to give them privacy. That our father would not want us to see him in such a state." Octavia shook her head and pulled Quintus along with her since he looked like he was about to go back into the Floo Network. She added softly, "I cannot say I disagree with him."

Quintus sighed and followed along. The witch at the registration desk merely nodded to Octavia as they passed, then scribbled down their names on the check in sheet. They came daily to visit Braxton, and Octavia usually at length.

As they reached the door to Braxton's room, Quintus pulled her back to him and looked her in the eyes. She had been crying, he finally noticed, and he asked her, "Are you alright? Should we wait a moment before we go in?"

In the period of hesitation Octavia went through while she processed through several emotions, Quintus could hear two other people's thoughts inside Braxton's room. He was grateful he had stopped Octavia because it was Clement and Rigel, and he could tell they were kissing. The friendship she and Rigel had formed while Quintus was in France was not close enough for him to reveal his relationship with Clement to her. At least none of her thoughts had portrayed this in the past week.

"Yes, I am fine." Octavia said finally.

He knew she was not, but it was due to her guilt over not wanting to stay and witness their father in his distress. She thought herself a bad daughter, but also remained angry that their father was in love with her schoolmate, despite her public declarations to the contrary. She had been using Willa's fame to her advantage that autumn to gain popularity, and now it might all backfire when people learned the truth. This made her feel even more guilt in that she was relieved Willa would not be back in Hogwarts. Quintus was finding it difficult to sympathize with his sister, especially given that Willa had now twice saved her life and was paying an unjust price for it.

He knocked on the door to warn the boys inside.

"There is no need to knock," Octavia rolled her eyes. "He does not even know we—"

She stopped midsentence as she saw Braxton had visitors.

"Hello," Quintus said as he entered behind her. The couple had separated themselves.

"Why are you here?" Clement asked.

"To visit Braxton." Octavia said. She looked at Rigel to add, "I have not seen you here before."

"No, my parents have not wanted me out much with the trial going on. I finally moved into the house I inherited from my Uncle Pollux though, so they cannot protest any longer." Rigel said.

"I saw you at the trial. I am so sorry about your cousin." Quintus said to Rigel. Clement had not attended.

Rigel nodded his thanks. His eyes were red and swollen with recent tears. Quintus wondered how Elnath was handling this but knew he had lost the right to inquire. She had not been at the trial either.

"How is your father holding up?" Rigel asked.

Quintus saw that Rigel did not know about his father and Willa's relationship, but was concerned about his aunt's actions in the courtroom and how this might impact his own future apprenticeship's status.

"He is inconsolable. That is why we left to come here and give him space to grieve." Quintus said simply.

"I hope he regains himself soon." Rigel said with a nod.

"Thank you," Quintus said.

"Have you told him what happened?" Octavia asked, her eyes on Braxton.

"Yes." Clement said. He pushed a strand of hair back from Braxton's forehead and added, "He did not respond at all."

"Well, he deserved to know." Octavia said.

Clement nodded, still looking at his comatose best friend. Rigel gave Clement's shoulder a squeeze.

Quintus could read Braxton's mind and knew he was not aware of anything happening around him. He was in a dream state, reliving moments with his mother or perhaps inventing them. He wondered if Braxton would remember any of their time together as kids, or if his father's obliviation was entirely irreversible for someone who was not a Legilimens. Octavia could not remember anything.

"I am having some people over tonight, if you two wanted to come?" Rigel said after a long moment of silence.

"I do not think any Malfoys are welcome at your house right now." Quintus said with a small smile.

"No, not at my father's house. At the house I inherited." Rigel clarified.

"Will Elnath be there?" Quintus asked.

"She is invited, but she knows Arlo Potter is as well." Rigel said. "So, I do not know if she will attend."

"We should go." Octavia said to Quintus. "Who cares if Elnath is there or not? She is with Patrice now anyway. Besides, you are engaged."

"Engaged?" Rigel asked. "To Catherine Avery?"

"Yes, as of November." Quintus forced a happy smile. "Not many people know."

"Well, she is welcome as well." Rigel smiled.

"Thank you, but I think she will be busy with her family tonight." Quintus said.

In truth, he would never subject Catherine to so much emotion, all heightened by alcohol and drugs. It would drive her mad for certain, and he wondered if it would be too much for himself as well. But he could read Octavia was set on going, and her intentions were not innocent fun, but rather social gains. Arlo Potter was apparently her new male of interest. That meant he had to go and keep an eye on her.

"I see. Well, hopefully we will see you two there." Rigel smiled, standing and giving Clement a look to indicate they should leave. He added, "The address is 12 Grimmauld Place in Islington. The fireplace's registration is not current in the Floo Network, however, so you will have to be discreet in coming to the front door. It is in a Muggle neighborhood. Seven o'clock."

After Rigel and Clement left, Octavia sat beside Braxton and took his hand in her own.

"Hello, cousin." She said quietly. "I wish you could come tonight."

Suddenly Braxton's mind was present.

"Keep talking to him." Quintus said quietly.

"We are going to Rigel Black's new house in Islington. All your friends will be there." Octavia continued. "I think it will be fun, a break from the day's terrible events."

Braxton was glad to hear Rigel had moved out of Black Manor so quickly, but confused about what events had happened today. Quintus sat beside his sister and started to answer his questions without revealing that he could read minds. It would be much harder to keep an eye on Octavia if she knew he was reading her thoughts all the time.

"Rigel seemed glad to be in the new house." He said, then fought a laugh at Braxton's reaction and replied, "I am certain his father is angry about it. He seems to be angry about everything, does he not?"

"He really does." Octavia laughed.

"As for Willa…" Quintus trailed off and looked at Octavia, "You should tell him. He should hear it from you as well as Clement."

Octavia nodded and looked at Braxton with sadness.

"Willa was found guilty and sent to Azkaban for life." She said softly.

Braxton made no physical reaction, but his thoughts were so terror-struck that Quintus instinctively leaned over to hug him.

"I am so sorry, Brax." He whispered. "I know you love her. It is truly horrible."

This helped Braxton calm down, but his peacefulness in Quintus' embrace caused the latter to finally breakdown. He pulled back from his half-cousin quickly as he choked out a sob.

"Brother, calm down." Octavia said, stiff-lipped still.

"It is so awful though." Quintus managed. "Father was so happy with her. He was finally whole again. And now she is gone."

"She is not gone." Octavia said so fiercely Quintus looked at her. "Father will find a way to get her back. Do not lose faith in him now."


	30. New Year's Eve

**Chapter 30. New Year's Eve**

Quintus and Octavia arrived by broomstick to 12 Grimmauld Place around nine o'clock. Quintus still felt inappropriate to attend a party after Willa had been sent to prison earlier that day, but their poor father's state right now was exceptionally painful to witness, and Octavia essentially declared herself going with or without him. Obviously, he could not allow her to go unchaperoned at age fifteen.

They were greeted by the house elf Rigel had inherited with the house, who took their coats and broomsticks and ushered them towards the front parlour. Once Quintus looked inside the parlour, he immediately was furious with Rigel when he saw that Octavia was by far the youngest person there. In fact, he, with his seventeenth birthday not until May, was likely the second youngest! If he had known how dangerous this might be for her, he would never have allowed her to come, especially not after today's events. It was made much worse by the fact that she had physically matured greatly in the mere two months he was at Beauxbatons and now looked much older than fifteen. It was too late now though, and he could only hope the older crowd would intimidate or bore her.

Quintus only recognized two people who were still at Hogwarts, the Head Girl, Bridgette McGregor, and Thomas Greengrass, who was smoking opium and conversing in Russian with some man who looked twenty-five. Neither Hogwarts student noticed the Malfoys walk in.

"Maybe Abigail is here." Octavia said after noticing Thomas. Quintus was relieved that her thoughts were those of concern not excitement regarding her age in this company.

"Maybe so," Quintus said quietly. "Let us go find Rigel."

They walked past the parlour down the entry foyer to the dining room and found a full spread on one end of the ornately carved table and a plethora of alcoholic options on the other. Quintus added their bottle of Ogden's to the group of firewhiskys just as Rigel walked in the room with Clement in tow.

"You made it!" he cried and leaned to kiss Quintus and then Octavia each on the cheek. If Quintus could not read how clear his mind was, he would have assumed Rigel was drunk.

"We did, yes. I brought some Ogden's, already put it there." Quintus gestured to his bottle.

"Thank you, very thoughtful." Rigel nodded.

"This is larger than I expected." Quintus said with a forced laughed.

"Yes, there are even more people upstairs. It got a little out of hand with too many people inviting other people. I do not even know everyone here, truth be told. But people want to forget their troubles. It is New Year's Eve after all." Rigel nodded with a smile. "Listen, there are four floors, though the bedrooms are on three and four, so probably leave those alone. I own everything, but nothing is mine, if that makes any sense."

"Absolutely," Octavia nodded enthusiastically. "Is Abigail Greengrass here? I saw her brother in the parlour."

"No, I did not invite her. She is too young for this type of party." Rigel said. It was then he realized Octavia was younger than Abigail by a couple of months. He looked at Quintus with remorse, and Quintus just shook his head and shrugged.

"Let us pour ourselves a drink and go discover the rest of the house, Octavia." Quintus said.

She agreed, and he hoped she would bore of the party after one drink so they could leave. Not that he particularly wanted to go home and hear all his father's thoughts tonight. He would much rather go see Catherine and lie together on her bed in silence while they communicated in the way only they could. The ease of sharing a bed with her certainly was the one thing he would miss most about Beauxbatons.

Unfortunately, Arlo Potter walked into the dining room at that moment and all of Octavia's anxieties disappeared in favor of flirtatious confidence. Even more unfortunate, Arlo's thoughts were somewhat impure about his little sister's newfound bosom.

Quintus let out a sigh right before she said to him, "I think I will stay down here for a moment longer."

"Sure," he said, putting a cork back in the wine bottle he had just poured a large glass from. "I will be upstairs."

She nodded with a fun smile and Quintus leaned close to Rigel as he passed him on his way out of the dining room to whisper, "Watch her."

Rigel nodded his agreement to this, and Quintus ignored the hateful thought Arlo was having about him. Quintus secretly thought Arlo hated him not because Braxton openly did, but because he was interested in Elnath, and Quintus had been with her for so long. Arlo certainly thought about Elnath enough in the fall. Though Quintus wished he was thinking about her tonight instead of his sister. The dynamics of their entire group had changed drastically while he had been in France. It was hard to keep up, even with his extra abilities.

He rolled his eyes as his sister ran several openers through her mind before settling on one, then took a sip of his wine and found the crooked stairwell leading upstairs.

The second floor held more surprises than the first. It featured two large, enclosed rooms, each with the interior wall flanking the stairwell on either side. The separate rooms were an open layout, running from the front to the back of the townhome without any interior walls. These long rooms were joined by the landing at their centers. It essentially served as a passthrough that featured two green sitting chairs and a stunning chandelier Quintus knew his maternal grandfather Mr. Burke would be keen to look at for its resale value.

Elnath sat in one of these velvet-covered green chairs, a full glass of wine in her hand and a blank expression on her face. She was alone, already drunk, thinking about Willa and wondering what was happening to her right now in Azkaban. Quintus wished he could disappear into one of the two rooms without her seeing him, but the only way in was through the landing. He was about to back down the stairs to save her the pain of their imminent interaction entirely, but she looked up and locked eyes with him.

Immediately her thoughts shifted. He saw Rigel had told her he was engaged to Catherine. Elnath began remembering their time together a year ago tonight at Malfoy Manor. The first time they ever had sex. Back before he could read minds; before he became aware of the darkness concealed within her.

Elnath's anger compounded while she recounted that night more fully. It clouded over her sadness entirely as she started to imagine killing him in a very painful way. He blinked a few times, trying to ignore her murder fantasy while knowing he had earned it by not being honest about why he had left her. Resigned to this consequence of his decision last summer, he walked past her wordlessly into one of the rooms.

The room bustled with laughter and conversation from wizards and witches all older and most of them unfamiliar to Quintus. He noticed a few people from the Ministry who his father had introduced to him. To his relief, none of them had been part of the trial earlier that day, all too young to serve on the Wizengamot. There were also a few other Ministry folks he recognized, but had not been introduced to because they were for the Opposition. Among this particular group was, to his great surprise, Professor Stump. After tuning into them for a moment, he gathered that Grogan had worked with them during his apprenticeship and subsequent position at the Ministry right after leaving Hogwarts four years ago.

"Quintus?" a female voice called from the side of the room he had not surveyed yet. He spun to find Claire Avery, Catherine's oldest sister, who was twenty-three. They had met several times before when he had called on Catherine last summer.

"Claire!" he called back, a smile of relief spreading across his face.

He went to her, aware now that everyone was staring at him and thinking about how he was Septimus Malfoy's son. How Wilhelmina Gamp had killed a French official to save his father from being murdered by his own daughter, but today was sent to Azkaban for it. The whispering began a good minute after all of these initial thoughts. Something Quintus was rather accustomed to by now.

He reached Claire and she motioned for him to sit beside her, giving him a knowing smile as she understood his condition and all the annoyance he had been submitted to in the past few minutes.

"How are you? Catherine did not mention you were coming to this." Claire said.

"No, I only was invited this afternoon. I did not think she would want to come." He said.

Claire nodded and said, "Quite right."

There was a pause before she turned to the woman next to her and said, "May I introduce my friend and colleague, Mrs. Prunella Pomfrey. Prunella, this is Mr. Quintus Malfoy. He is engaged to Catherine."

Quintus happily shook Prunella's hand saying, "A pleasure to meet you. I find the program you work for to be of great interest. I intend to become a Healer myself."

Claire and Prunella worked as Healers in St. Mungo's homebound outreach program that served witches and wizards who could not make the trip to St. Mungo's itself.

"Oh, how nice! I wish you the best of luck with it." Prunella said, and Quintus was glad to see that she was being genuine.

The three continued in conversation for some time before Quintus noticed a unanimous shift in the room's thoughts. Most people were focused on a female newcomer who, from their thoughts, was a vision of beauty and intrigue to behold. Claire and Prunella both had been distracted by the room's changed attentions, and though Quintus could read some of the visualizations of this person and already determined who she was, he felt obligated by social norms to look at her.

He turned to find Elnath in the doorway as anticipated, her silhouette was stunning in the gown she wore. It had not been apparent when she was sitting before. She surveyed the room, appearing to not notice the attention on her, but he could read that she did and intentionally ignored it. He tore his gaze from her to find Professor Stump in the crowd. It was not difficult to do, as Grogan had paused midsentence with his mouth agape and all his thoughts were on Elnath.

Quintus could tell Elnath had not yet noticed Grogan and realized now that she had been sitting alone in the landing for some time before he had encountered her. She had not even ventured into either room until this moment. He longed to somehow help her, as she clearly felt very lost tonight with Willa gone. Seeing this pain and confusion so plainly in her thoughts, he realized he too was experiencing it.

When Elnath made no movement into the room, the crowd eventually returned to its conversations in a dull buzz. Quintus turned back to the two Healers and said, "That is the sister of Mr. Rigel Black, the host."

Claire nodded and explained that she knew the Black family due to their generous donation a few years ago that she had to process when she still working in administration. She added nothing more, but Quintus saw that she knew all about his relationship with Elnath through Catherine and gossip. They shared a brief knowing look and he drank more wine.

" _Mariposa_ , there you are!" a male voice exclaimed loudly in a mix of Spanish and French from the doorway.

The room turned again to find Patrice Fleury wrapping his arm around Elnath's midsection.

" _Mi oso!_ I did not know if you would make it." Elnath replied in French. Her face had brightened immediately in a total transformation from the stoic, statuesque person who stood before the room a moment prior, into someone completely in love.

"But of course! Anything for you, my love." He said, still in French, and leaned down to kiss her.

Elnath kissed him back shamelessly in front of the entire crowd, pushing her body close against his as she did. It was more intimate than the publicity and tone of the setting permitted, and neither seemed to care in the least. Finally they parted mouths and he said to her, "Penelope and Xabi have come as well. They are in the next room over."

"Not Hélène?" Elnath asked in French.

"No, her aunt would not permit her out after the trial today." Patrice explained.

Elnath nodded and laced her fingers into Patrice's saying, "Let us go to Penelope and Xabi."

They left with the ease of grace to their movements all the Beauxbatons students had and Elnath had acquired there, and Quintus immediately looked at Grogan. His expression was one of someone who just learned their favorite baby cockatrice had died. His Ministry friends were laughing, mocking the intimacy of Elnath and Patrice, completely oblivious to the fact their former colleague had essentially been hit with a Stunning spell. Quintus wanted to help, but he did not know how. He and Professor Stump were not exactly close, even as a pupil-teacher relationship. He did not particularly care about magical creatures and the fact that Grogan had incessantly fantasized about Elnath during that class made it even less tolerable. Still, he felt terrible for the man now.

"Excuse me," he said to Claire and Prunella. "I see one of my professors and wish to say hello."

"Oh, Grogan Stump?" Prunella asked.

"Yes,"

"He is my little brother." Prunella grinned.

"Oh?" Quintus laughed. "I did not realize he had any siblings."

"Yes, three older sisters." She smiled and motioned him away saying, "Well, go say hello then!"

Quintus could tell she had no idea that her brother was deeply attracted to Elnath. He nodded politely to the two women and crossed the room to Grogan and his friends.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Grogan said, surprised to see him. Apparently, he had not seen him come in before.

"I wanted to say hi. I just met your sister." Quintus said awkwardly. He had not come over with much of a plan, but this awkwardness was sufficient to distract Grogan's thoughts away from Elnath's intimate attachment with Patrice.

Professor Stump was at core a Hufflepuff and smiled warmly, moving over to make space for Quintus to sit. Once he sat among the group, Grogan made introductions. Quintus did not commit anyone's name to memory, except for the girl on the other side of Grogan, named Althea Abbot. Between the two's minds, he deciphered she and Grogan were attached during sixth and seventh years at Hogwarts and for a year after that during their apprenticeships. Quintus could also see she clearly had interest in rekindling their relationship upon seeing Grogan tonight, which was something Grogan had not yet picked up on.

"Your father is Septimus Malfoy?" Althea asked him.

"Yes," Quintus said, bracing for what might come next. Willa was much better than him at holding her own in these types of situations. He had observed her time and time again seamlessly defend Septimus while not damaging her own family name or revealing her relationship with him. He felt another pang of sadness and then guilt that he was here and not at home with his father and drank more wine to mask it.

"I heard about the trial. It is really horrific what has happened to Ardan Gamp's child." Althea said, surprising Quintus, who nodded solemnly in agreeance. Althea leaned in and said, "I also heard your sister was put under the Imperius Curse?"

"What?" Grogan reacted to this, not having heard this part of the story yet.

"Yes, she was placed under the Imperius Curse by a French official, then commanded to kill my father." Quintus said tightly. Saying it aloud made him even angrier.

"What has happened to the man? She is the daughter of a Ministry official, surely that is a high-level crime?" Grogan asked.

"He is dead." Althea said softly. "Ardan's daughter killed him to break the Imperius Curse. That is what they put her in Azkaban for."

"And yes, it is a high-level crime. Some might consider it an attack on the British government." Quintus said coldly. "My father was waiting to see how Miss Gamp's trial went before pressing charges against Beauxbatons and _le Ministère_."

The group all looked at him now, their thoughts a mixture of shock, awe, and fear. In their minds, if his father pressed charges, it would likely mean a war between their two countries.

"The last thing my father wants is a war." Quintus said. No one believed this, so he added, "In fact he has made so many enemies in France because he has been attempting to stop the war they are having there."

Still their thoughts, including Grogan's, remained skeptical of his father's ability to have good intentions.

"I am sure though," Quintus began in a harsher voice than he intended, "You all think my father a purist and Ardan Gamp to be the savior of Muggles. That Ardan's arrival at Beauxbatons the exact day a Muggle hate group attacked the school was mere coincidence."

"Quintus, come with me to get a refill." Grogan said, pulling Quintus to his feet. It was only once he was standing that Quintus realized he was shaking with anger. Grogan dragged him along, out of the room, and then pushed him towards the stairwell that went upward to the third floor.

They climbed in silence and Grogan opened the first door they came to and went inside, casting " _Lumos_ " to light what was a dusty bedroom with a poster framed bed.

"I think you should go home." Grogan said calmly, turning to him.

"I did not even want to come here. I only came to keep an eye on my sister." Quintus growled. Grogan's immediate thought was that he was not doing a good job of that and Quintus nearly lost it. Instead he muttered out, "I left her with Rigel, who is completely sober."

"Still, you probably should collect her and go home. You have had a long day." Grogan said. He was thinking that Quintus was telling too many things to people he did not know. People he probably should not trust. People who had admitted to Grogan just that night their hope that Septimus Malfoy would fall from power and now it looked like he would. Enemies of the Malfoy family.

"Everyone is my enemy. Every single person I encounter already hates me before they meet me." Quintus said, which caused Grogan to wonder if he was using legilimency on him and try to implement occlumency. Not that it mattered for Quintus, but Grogan was terrible at it. Quintus continued, "But you would not understand that because you are handsome and pleasant and well-liked. You have no family name to uphold and nothing to lose. You would not understand what Willa and I have been through because you do not know pain."

He drank his remaining wine and stared at Grogan, whose mouth had fallen open, but all his words were stuck in his throat.

"You do not know what the Cruciatus Curse feels like under your skin or how your sister looks when she is being contorted in pain by your mother. You do not know any of this. So, do not tell me I should go home. That I should not defend my father's honor to people who will never like me no matter how good I am. How good he is. How good she is." Quintus' anger grew hotter. The injustice of it all overcoming him fully as he yelled, "And they still took her away! Like it was a sport!"

He threw his empty wine glass across the room with a blind fury. It shattered against the wall and he collapsed to the ground saying, "They still took her." over and over as the sobs he had been holding in burst forth.

Grogan stood there awkwardly for a moment before his sense of compassion overcame his lack of familiarity with Quintus. He sat beside him on the bedroom floor and rubbed the boy's back soothingly. Quintus could see he thought that he was in love with Willa. He did not correct him. He did love her, just not at all in the way Grogan was thinking now. He loved her because of how happy she made his father. They had finally gotten their father back from his perpetual state of melancholy, and now that had been taken away. This brought on a new wave of tears and Quintus wished Grogan would just leave and let him cry alone.

A familiar giggle and squeal came from the stairwell and Quintus worked to quickly regain his composure as he knew Elnath would likely burst in on this bedroom at any moment. Grogan whispered, " _Nox,"_ leaving the pair hidden in darkness with a clear view of the lit hallway.

Elnath stumbled into the hallway with Patrice, essentially one unit of entwined limbs. The French boy pressed her against the hallway's wall and started to kiss her neck. She made a contented noise and then bit his earlobe, causing Patrice to whisper something in her ear.

"More than you know." She replied in French then slid out from under him and pulled him deeper into the hallway saying, "My aunt's old room was down here."

Quintus expected Grogan's thoughts to be those of jealousy or anger. On the contrary, Grogan was relieved to see Elnath was sexually active. It meant he could fantasize about her the way he wanted to, without feeling so inappropriate for it.

Quintus did not want to be around Grogan when his thoughts slipped too far in this direction, so he stood and said quietly into the darkness, "I should go."

* * *

M. Saint-Just and their father were both asleep when Quintus and Octavia got home. Quintus could hear Vincent's dream as they passed the guest room where Willa had been assigned to sleep just this morning. Her dress from the Yule Ball was probably still hanging in the wardrobe.

When they reached the third-floor hallway that led to their bedrooms, Octavia asked, "Should we sleep with father tonight? Like when mother first died?"

Quintus weighed it a moment and then nodded, "I think so."

"I agree. I will see you down there." She said and went to change into her night clothes.

Quintus entered his room and stripped off his clothing. He had a partial erection and locked the door while deciding to handle it or try and make it go away. Elnath's face as Patrice kissed her neck popped into his mind, quickly followed by Grogan's thoughts about her. Grogan clearly had more experience than Quintus because his ideas of what to do with Elnath were all foreign to him, even after having spent so much time around the thoughts of the far more progressive Beauxbatons students. Quintus picked one of Grogan's ideas and reassigned Catherine to the role, pressing a hand to the bedpost to brace himself and closing his eyes until he finished.

He vanished the mess and breathed deeply a few times, debating to go down to his father's or not. He had promised Octavia though, and he was certain tonight would bring his father nightmares. He did not want Octavia to have to deal with that alone.

When he arrived in his nightclothes to his father's bedroom, Octavia was already asleep beside him, slightly burrowed into his chest. Vincent had done a good job putting him to bed, as there were no lingering bottles of firewhisky and a full glass of water was placed by the bed.

His father was whimpering, in the middle of a nightmare as Quintus had predicted. Dementors were chasing him through a dark forest and Willa was calling for him in a desperate voice. He kept trying to cast a patronus but continued to fail to produce one successfully.

Quintus slid behind his father in the bed and pressed his body to his back to comfort him. It worked and the panic of the nightmare dissipated for his father, who finally could produce a corporeal patronus in the dream in the form of a thestral.

* * *

Unlike those in Septimus' dream, the dementors in Azkaban were very real. Despite the training Septimus had given her, Willa soon realized she was wholly unprepared to handle their hourly attacks. The prison itself was a massive tower built on an island in the middle of the sea. A storm continued to brew outside, the wind whipping into the paneless window of her cell. She huddled against the cell door, which was the warmest part of the small room, and tried to relax. Sleep would be impossible, she had realized two hours ago, but she needed to regulate her energy so she was ready for the next hour's dementor visit.

She focused on her breathing the way she used to when her father used the Cruciatus Curse on her. After a few minutes, she fell into a state of meditation and pictured Septimus smiling in her mind. "Let it fill you up" his voice rang out in her head. "Stay strong." She continued to breathe.

Time passed quickly in this peaceful state, too quickly. A new hour approached and the room became colder, ice forming first on the window's iron bars then spreading down the stone wall and onto the floor. She opened her eyes and saw the dreadful hooded creature outside the window. It felt like it was staring into her soul, but she could not see its face. They were all like this, so perhaps it was the same dementor each time. She did not know. What she did know was that there was no point in casting a patronus because she was too weak, and the dementor would leave after it toyed with her for a bit. Then another hour. Repeat.

She let out a ragged breath and the cell went black. Suddenly she was transformed somewhere else, the forest of Ohio Country. Always back to this same spot. The memory was further along this time, Ciaran and Opala already dead on the ground.

"Willa, what happened?" her father asked her.

She spun around, terrified, unable to respond as she met his black eyes.

"Is she your first Muggle kill?" he asked in a softer voice, moving closer to her. His hand went to her shoulder to comfort her.

Willa nodded, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. Her father lifted her chin so she would be forced to look at him.

"No tears, my beautiful daughter. This is a good day." He said tenderly.

"No, father." She whispered.

"I am so proud of you." He said and kissed her forehead.

"Father," she said. "Ciaran."

"I see that." He sighed. "Look at me."

Willa did.

"He made his own fate by loving that filth." He said darkly. "You did well."

Willa gasped desperately as if she had been underwater. Her lungs burned with a smack of frozen air and the flowing hems of the dementor's cloak could be seen passing out of the window frame. She hugged herself tightly, trying to find Septimus' voice again. All she could hear though was her father. "I am so proud of you" he kept saying in her head. She knew she deserved to be in here. To suffer every hour like this. She deserved worse.

Ten minutes later she could feel the warmth of the cell door. "Stay strong" Septimus whispered in her head. She nodded and said out loud, "I will. I will." She began to focus on her breathing, closing her eyes and picturing Septimus' face. His smile. His eyes. She nodded again and said, "I will."

The room grew cold again, the ice reforming as it always did. She did not look at the dementor this time. Darkness overcame her again. Back to Ohio Country.

"I am so proud of you, Willa." Her father said.

Willa smiled and nodded, "Thank you, father. Your praise means a lot."

"I knew you would arrive to this moment soon. I could feel it growing within you, faster than before." He said to her.

"It felt good. Is it strange to feel that way?" Willa smiled sheepishly at her father.

"Not at all." He said, smiling now with a beaming pride. "No, quite the opposite. That is how it is meant to feel when you purge this world of its filth."

Willa embraced her father and he hugged her tightly back.

"I will handle cleaning this up for you. Go to your mother and stay in the house. Do not speak of any of this to her. She is unclean and will not understand unless I am the one to tell her." He said as he held her in his arms.

Willa nodded and disapparated to their house.

"Mother!" she called, desperate and panicked, eyes wildly searching for her mother. "Mother we must go! Father has gone mad."

Willa gasped for air, the dementor having passed. She felt less empty this time than the last dementor visit, her mind fast at work. _What was that final part with my mother?_ It was nothing she had ever remembered before. Was the dementor making her remember more of the night? Septimus had explained they used them here to force you into reliving your worst memories. Had something worse happened than killing Ciaran and Opala?

Her heart beat fast with horror. She did not want to know what else she had done. _What could be worse? What could be worse than murdering my brother?_

She was trembling, holding herself now. Terrified of the next visit.


	31. Back to Hogwarts

**Chapter 31. Back to Hogwarts**

Hogwarts felt all wrong from the moment Elnath reentered its halls. The lack of Willa and even of Braxton made the entire castle feel empty. She had masked her emotions, putting on a smile for Patrice, Penelope, and Xabier as she gave them the tour and situated them into their living quarters. Due to the trial's outcome, Hélène's father had not decided if she should go to Hogwarts or just be home schooled by him in Paris, so she remained with him in London for the moment as classes did not start for a few more days. Likewise Quintus and Octavia were yet to return as well, though Elnath doubted Mr. Malfoy would home school them, especially with Octavia taking her O.W.L. examinations this year.

The Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students would be staying separate of the Hogwarts students in their own magically enlarged quarters. Mr. Norris had designed it all over the break, and even in her unhappy state, Elnath could admit the Caretaker did an excellent job. The Beauxbatons quarters had the same airiness to them that the palace always did in France, and her three friends breathed relief as they marveled at their space's beautiful use of magic.

It was not until breakfast the first day of classes when Hélène and the Malfoy children arrived at the school. Penelope received an owl from Hélène the day before confirming she would be attending. The children were accompanied by their fathers, and somehow all managed to enter the Great Hall at nearly the same time, clearly in search of Headmaster Hayward.

Elnath could barely swallow her pumpkin juice when she saw Mr. Malfoy. He looked exactly the way she felt inside; devoid of happiness and hardened with anger.

"He looks terrible." Rigel murmured under his breath.

Elnath nodded silently and set down her fork, her appetite entirely gone.

M. Lestrange approached Mr. Malfoy, hands outstretched as if to offer his apologies or condolences. They were too far away to hear, but Mr. Malfoy's reaction did not require sound. His eyes narrowed into a menacing glare and his arms stretched back as if to shield both his children from M. Lestrange.

"Septimus, Marcellus, I am glad to see you both." Headmaster Hayward's voice cut through the tension. The men looked at him and he continued, "Come, let us go to my office to speak. Classes begin in fifteen minutes."

The Headmaster nodded to Hélène, Quintus, and Octavia, smiling as he said, "Do you all know your schedules?"

"Yes, sir." they all replied.

"Headmistress Lestrange is just over there." The headmaster pointed her out to Hélène, who curtsied to both the headmaster and her father, then flitted off to her aunt and the Beauxbatons students.

Rigel waved to Quintus and Octavia, who then started over to him, and Elnath let out a sigh. She had forgotten Rigel had befriended Octavia in her absence that fall. She stood and said, "I am going to find Patrice. We have our first class together."

"You should play nice. They have been through quite an ordeal." Rigel whispered quickly.

"Do not tell me how to behave. I was attacked, too." Elnath hissed at him. Her parents did not seem to think it traumatic that she was in the Yule Ball attacks herself. Everything had been focused entirely on Willa at first, and then on Mr. Malfoy's possible fall from power, which affected their standing in society. In all of it, Willa was the only one to even ask her to recount the events. No one else seemed to care and neither Patrice nor Penelope wished to discuss the Yule Ball at all. She threw her bag over her shoulder and left the Great Hall, giving a curt nod to Octavia and Quintus as she went.

By the time second period rolled around, Elnath was feeling more depressed than she had yet. Even Patrice's kisses before and after their first class could not lift her spirits for long. She arrived in the forest for Care of Magical Creatures right as class began and ignored the greetings of both Clement and Quintus, choosing instead to stare wordlessly at Professor Stump.

He was introducing a series of lessons on Granians, which were a very familiar creature to most of the wealthier students, albeit not the wild kind. Professor Stump led everyone to a clearing just outside the forest, somewhat near his cottage, where a herd of them grazed. He explained the gray colored winged horses had been relocated to Hogwarts after getting too close to a Muggle community near Ipswich. Today they were only meant to observe and take field notes, which Elnath was glad for because she did not feel like speaking to anyone or reflecting on how Willa was not present in this class they had always gossiped during.

In addition to the Granians' behavior, Elnath observed that Professor Stump spoke with Quintus for longer than what she deemed normal. The conversation seemed uncomfortable on both ends, but she was forced to look away when both of them looked directly at her from across the clearing.

Finally class ended and she could go to Potions. That and a visit to the Chamber of Secrets after dinner were the only two things she was looking forward to today. Her first day back at the castle, visiting the basilisks with Rigel had been her first activity after shaking the Beauxbatons' students. They were all doing well, and the two children had been very excited to meet her.

"A moment, please, Miss Black." Professor Stump said to her as she bent to pick up her bag.

She noticed Quintus glance between them briefly before leaving and determined they definitely had been talking about her earlier. What about, she could not even begin to guess.

"Yes?" Elnath said to Professor Stump once they stood alone in the clearing.

"I wanted to check in with you. See how you are doing?" he said, drawing out the word 'doing' as if he planned to say more, but decided against it.

"I am fine." Elnath lied. When she could see he was unconvinced, she smiled and said, "Thank you."

Grogan moved closer to her and said more quietly, "Yes, but I saw you on New Year's Eve and you did not seem fine."

Elnath flared red. "You were at Rigel's party? I did not see you."

"No, I imagine not." Grogan smirked. "You were a bit too…"

"Wanton?" Elnath interjected dryly, crossing her arms over her chest. Someone at the party had talked to her mother about how publicly she had been kissing Patrice and she had sat through at least seven lectures in two days on the topic of public image and promiscuity.

Now Grogan turned pink and stumbled to say, "Oh, um, no, I was going to say inebriated. You were incredibly drunk."

"Oh." Elnath said, relaxing some.

"Your wantonness does not bother me." He said easily. Elnath's eyes widened and he realized what he had just said, blushing fully red as he hastily added, "That… that came out wrong."

Elnath fell into laughter, unable to contain it, and found it a much needed reprieve from her anxiety. Grogan laughed with her, relieved she was not going to make him pay for his misworded remark. He had meant it to be comforting, to assure her that her reputation was not tainted for him.

"Truly though," Grogan began after collecting himself. "I felt, and perhaps I am out of turn, but I felt your behavior was out of character and I worried for you. Quite a lot has happened to you in a short time, and I worry you are not fine, but that no one has told you it is all right not to be fine right now."

Elnath nodded, breathing deeply a few times as the truth of his words hit her hard. He was saying exactly what she wanted and needed to hear. What she had wished everyone else had said to her, but no one had. Not even Rigel.

"I want you to know that I am here for you to talk to, if you need someone." He said.

"Oh," Elnath remarked, surprised at such an earnest offer. "Thank you."

Grogan nodded with a kind smile, "Any time."

Elnath felt her pulse increase at his smile and realized right then how much she had missed him while in France.

"Sorry I never wrote you back." She said.

"Oh, no, it is fine." Grogan was surprised she apologized for it. "Truthfully I should not have written you to begin with."

"Why ever not?" Elnath frowned.

"Being your professor," he said, shaking his head. "It was somewhat inappropriate."

"More inappropriate than going to your own student's New Year's Eve party?" Elnath pressed in a cool tone.

"I did not know whose party it was!" Grogan protested. "Thea invited my sister, and Prunella invited me because her husband was unable to attend."

"Who is Thea?" Elnath asked. Though in her head she was more concerned that Grogan's sister had seen her behaving so inappropriately.

"Althea Abbott. She is my…" Grogan trailed off and Elnath's thoughts came into sharp focus. Grogan was attached. Not that she was available herself, but still, she did not anticipate this news nor did she like it.

"I see." Elnath nodded.

"No, she is just a friend." Grogan said quickly. "We were attached a few years ago, but now we are only friends. I am not attached to anyone."

Grogan felt like an idiot for tacking on the last sentence, especially knowing Elnath was in fact attached to that French boy.

"Oh, well, I am attached to someone." Elnath said simply.

"Yes, I saw." Grogan said in a tone void of any judgment on the matter.

"Yes, well," Elnath breathed out before continuing in a matter-of-fact tone, "I should probably get to Potions before Professor Hipworth gives me detention my first day back."

"Oh, let me write you a line." Grogan said.

Elnath gave him a quill and parchment then silently admired his physique while he wrote her a quick excuse for her now inevitable tardiness. His eyes met hers as he looked up to hand her back her things.

"Remember what I said." He said softly. "The offer always stands."

Elnath stayed in his gaze for a long moment, truly not wanting to leave him. From the direction of his cottage came a high-pitched scream of protest followed by a raucous bout of laughter and Grogan let out a groan.

"Damn third years." He muttered. "I need to go."

Elnath nodded with a knowing smile, and he ran off to break up whatever had just happened, startling a few of the granians in his path. She spun on her heel to hurry to the dungeons, her step a little lighter as she recounted the interaction. This only lasted fifty paces, though, as she found herself looking forward to free period when she could tell Willa what had happened only to immediately realize that would not be possible ever again.

* * *

Septimus was not pleased with how his conversation with the headmaster had gone. Virgil had kept Marcellus in the room with them well beyond what was necessary, and then when he was finally able to ask him for any ideas on Willa's release, Virgil essentially asked Septimus for money. It was not direct, of course, an odd remark here and there about things he needed but could not afford just yet. A pensieve being the main example he espoused.

Septimus had left incensed. He thought Virgil would be an ally given that Willa was Hogwarts' Champion and the Triwizard Tournament was still on. Instead, the man confirmed exactly how lousy his character remained.

He slid onto a barstool at the relatively empty Three Broomsticks, no desire to return to London yet. With his children back at Hogwarts and Vincent returned to Paris to search for any alternative solutions to free Willa, the Grosvenor Square home would be entirely empty shy for Hobney. He would much rather sit here and drink instead of anywhere in that townhome, still so full of Willa's energy. A constant reminder of his failure and her imprisonment.

"What'll you have?" the barkeeper said.

Septimus recognized him from his time at Hogwarts, but could not place his name nor his house or anything of use in identifying him properly.

"Ogden's. A double."

"I know you. Septimus Malfoy, is it?" the barkeeper said.

Septimus gave a tight smile, more of a grimace really.

"Tough week for you, I read." The barkeeper said. "Shame about that lass. Braxton will be upset, I reckon, once he wakes up. They came in here together first Hogsmeade weekend, back during the trials. Handsome couple, if you ask me. Fresh out of Ogden's, let me get some from the back."

The barkeeper walked off to find the Ogden's.

 _Braxton and Willa a couple?_ It was a prospect Septimus had never given thought before, but now that someone said it out loud, it made sense. Despite that it did not make any sense given that she was in love with him and had been for some time. Still, Quintus had been writing to him about Willa's friendship with Braxton quite frequently in the fall. At the time, he had thought it was just idle gossip, given his seemingly political interest in her and his loyalties to the Bagshot family during Miranda's trial and aftermath.

Now that he knew Quintus knew everything from the beginning, he wondered if perhaps his writing was intended to be a warning about Willa's interests in his nephew. Septimus shook his head, recalling what Quintus had said to them both: _your love for each other is very pure_. If Willa had been with Braxton, he would not have called her love for him pure.

The barkeeper returned, two bottles of Odgen's in hand, and Septimus decided to press him for more details on the topic. At this point, anything he could learn might help him get Willa out of Azkaban. He was clear out of ideas and tired of thinking.

"Were they a couple?" Septimus asked as the barkeeper poured him a heavy double of the firewhisky.

"He said she was attached to some bloke in Paris, but, you know how those things go." The barkeeper shrugged. "Byron kept telling me he wrote about her in every letter home."

 _Byron?_ Septimus thought, and then it clicked. "Ah, now I know who you are! Mata Caraid, the Gryffindor Keeper, back when Byron Bagshot was the Captain."

"Aye, keeper on the pitch, keeper at the bar." Mata smiled. "I know you too, though."

"Yes, you already said." Septimus sipped some of the Ogden's.

"No, Byron and I are still best friends. I mean that I know who you are to him." Mata clarified, leaning closer as he did to add, "To Miranda."

Septimus nodded, saying nothing. He supposed he could not blame Byron for sharing this with someone, his best friend.

"Does Braxton know?" he asked Mata.

"Of course not. I swore silence on it. Don't go worrying." Mata replied with a serious nod.

Septimus let out a relieved breath and Mata pulled up another glass from under the bar.

"Mind if I join you on one?" he asked.

"No, not at all." Septimus said.

Mata poured himself a finger of Ogden's and clinked his glass with Septimus' saying, "To Braxton's healthy return."

Septimus nodded wholeheartedly at this and drank.

"It made me laugh though," Mata said, laughing lightly now. "When she came in here, flirting with me for a beer, and I knew immediately she was Dipsas' kid. You remember Dipsas Gaunt?"

Septimus laughed despite himself and said, "Yeah, easily."

"Course you do. Same house and all." Mata drank more and with sheer amusement in his eyes said, "When Braxton walked up with her, I thought, course he goes for this one. Just like Byron with Dipsas. Not that he stood a chance against the Gamp fortune, but…"

"Were they attached ever?" Septimus asked.

"Dipsas and Byron?"

Septimus nodded.

"Privately, I suppose. Unofficially." Mata said with a twinge of nostalgia. "Probably all for the best. Byron's getting the money anyway."

"How so?"

"I thought you would know since you are giving him a stipend, too?" Mata said.

"Dipsas is paying Byron a monthly stipend?" Septimus asked quietly, shocked.

"Aye, since Miranda was imprisoned." Mata said quietly.

"You cannot tell anyone that. If Ardan found out…" Septimus trailed off, not wanting to think about it. "It would not end well."

"I'm not a fool, Septimus." Mata said. "And I keep a lot of secrets. But you're their family, and he acted like you knew. I trust you."

"I apologize. I suppose I am on edge because someone tried to assassinate me and my children nine days ago." Septimus said and drank more.

Mata sighed, "Sorry, I did not mean to be insensitive."

Septimus shook it off, "I just want to get Willa out of Azkaban. Truly that is all I want."

"Willa? Is that her name, Dipsas' kid? Braxton just called her Miss Gamp."

"Yeah, Willa." Septimus said.

There was a long silence while Septimus debated to tell him the truth. He wanted everyone to know. He wanted them to all feel like horrible people for sending the love of his life to prison. He wanted everyone to suffer, knowing they had caused so much pain for petulant and insignificant reasons. _What would Willa want?_ He asked himself. But he knew what she wanted. They were engaged after all.

He looked up at Mata and said, "I am the bloke from Paris."

"What?" Mata furrowed his brow, confused.

Septimus drank the rest of his double in one go, stood up, and put a Galleon on the bar.

"You heard what I said." He said.

"You need change." Mata said, starting for his coin box. A double of Ogden's did not even cost a Sickle.

Septimus pulled on his coat and said, "Keep it."

"For my silence?" he asked quietly.

"For your kindness." Septimus shrugged. "Have a good day."

* * *

Two days had passed since Septimus returned his children to Hogwarts, and while he did not feel much improved in disposition, he had taken it upon himself to continue presenting his relationship with Willa truthfully to the world. He brought the small portraiture she had gifted him to his office at the Ministry, framing it more permanently and placing it on his desk next to the portraits of his children.

He was gazing at her portrait's eyes when his secretary came in to announce that Artemisia Lufkin had arrived. Septimus nodded and his secretary showed her in, then closed the door.

"First day back?" Artemisia said after glancing behind herself nervously at the closed door. She took in the office briefly, she had only been there twice before and did not remember it well. It was lighter than she recalled, lacking leather except for his desk chair. The walls were cream colored with pale blue accents.

"Yes, it is." Septimus said. "Thank you for seeing me. Please, sit."

Artemisia slid into the chair in front of his desk and said, "How can I help?"

Septimus looked at her with scrutiny and Artemisia felt like he saw through her entirely, not that there was much to reveal. He already knew what she had done under the Imperius Curse.

"Can I trust you?" he asked finally.

"Are we aligned?" she asked him.

"Did you wish for Willa to be sent to Azkaban, regardless of how you voted on it?" he asked.

"No." Artemisia said with assurance. "It eats at me every hour."

Septimus nodded and then said, "Do you still want to become the next Minister of Magic?"

"What are you asking me?"

"If you still wish to become the next Minister of Magic." Septimus said simply.

"Yes," she said with hesitation.

"Yes, or _yes_?" he asked, the second instance being said with absolute confidence.

" _Yes_." Artemisia said, this time with full confidence.

"When does your husband expect you to be home today?" Septimus asked.

Artemisia's eyes widened, "Excuse me?"

"I want you to meet someone, a good friend of mine, but I am unsure how long it will take. He can be… unpredictable." Septimus said.

"I can get home whenever I need to, Septimus. My husband does not control me." Artemisia said, clearly intrigued by his vague offer.

"Do you own any Muggle clothing?" Septimus asked.

"No," she frowned. "Why?"

"Not to worry," Septimus smiled, standing. "Come on."

"Now?"

"Yes, now. He is expecting me and he is not the easiest person to pin down." Septimus said brusquely and then opened the office door for Artemisia to exit first.

They went the Floo Network and she stood next to him in a fireplace, balking a bit when he said his townhome's name into the green flames. They landed in a formal sitting room and he called out, "Hobney" without any hesitation.

"Yes, master?" the house elf said after apparating into the room.

"Mrs. Lufkin needs a Muggle dress. Day time, but formal." He said. "And then I need you to call the carriage around and prepare it to be Muggle-worthy."

"Yes, master. Where should Hobney tell the horses you are going, sir?" he asked.

"Carlton House," Septimus said.

Hobney looked to Artemisia and said, "Mrs. Lufkin, this way, please."

Septimus followed them down the hallway, heading to his dressing room as Hobney led Artemisia to the guest suite. He changed into a Muggle suit and went downstairs to wait for her to finish changing.

She appeared moments later in proper attire and Septimus gave an approving nod.

"Mrs. Lufkin, have you ever interacted with Muggle royalty before?"

"No," she frowned.

"Let me teach you how to bow then."

After a few minutes practice while the carriage was prepared, they were off to Carlton House.

The royal guards were less imposing at this estate than Buckingham Palace and they knew Septimus by now as a friend of Prince George. In little time he and Artemisia were being shown into the drawing room of Carlton House. Upon entry, Artemisia took in the only person in the room, a young, handsome man who brightened as the servant introduced Septimus as Lord Percival Blakeney.

"Lord Blakeney!" the handsome man called, standing from his couch and throwing open his arms.

"Prince George!" Septimus returned with as broad of a smile, walking into the royal's embrace.

"Such a pleasure to see you again so soon. Pray, is this your new wife I have heard so much about, the Lady Marguerite?"

"No, your grace, this is someone from my organization, Lady Artemisia. Between us, I believe she is set to be our next leader and I thought you two ought to be acquainted." Septimus smiled.

"Next leader?" George raised his eyebrows. "Your organization is so modern, Percy, I scarcely can believe it."

"I scarcely can believe you think £31,000 is not excessive to spend on your stables." Septimus jested. "Female leadership is hardly modern anyway. It is not as though we have not seen our share of Queens, after all."

Prince George laughed and then greeted Artemisia appropriately. She bowed the way Septimus had taught her, and the prince had them sit.

"I do hope you are as daring as our friend here, Lady Artemisia." Prince George said.

"Oh, how so, your grace?"

"He has saved this city twice now, not to mention all his work in France." He glanced at Septimus with a frown, "She does know about France, right?"

"Well… not quite." Septimus smiled. "But I am bringing her in on it."

"I recently did the calculations," Prince George said eagerly, looking between the two, "And Percy and Vincent's operation has saved thirty thousand lives since its inception two years ago."

Artemisia looked at Septimus with wide eyes, "Vincent Saint-Just?"

"Yes, the Duke of Vendee's son." He replied.

"Thirty thousand? In France?" she asked.

"Yes, of course, where else is there a revolution?" Prince George laughed.

"But how?" she asked.

Septimus gave her a meaningful look as Prince George said, "He will never share that secret."

"Best not to, for everyone's safety." Septimus conceded with an easy smile.

"Indeed, but the Duchess Yvonne Henriette will not stop bragging about your wife. She says she is an absolute gem, in both character and beauty, and she told me that she knows magic. I am dying to meet her." George pursed his lips excitedly.

Artemisia wondered who exactly was Septimus' wife. Lila Malfoy had been dead for well over six years and she was certain she would have heard by now if he had remarried. The unlikely idea he might have a Muggle wife dawned on her. She could not fathom how he would balance that, however, and waited to see how Septimus responded the prince's reference to magic, wondering with some alarm if he had told the Muggle about the existence of magic. It seemed so far that he had not and Septimus' quick retort assured her this remained the case.

"Magic? That old trick she picked up in New Orleans?" Septimus laughed. "No, she is a skilled actress, that is for certain. Unfortunately she is also quite indisposed at the moment."

"How do you mean?" George asked in a more serious tone.

"She has been taken prisoner in France." Septimus said, causing Artemisia more confusion.

"Absolutely not! I will tear that country apart for you." George boomed, his chest puffed out in indignation.

"After all my efforts to avoid war? You certainly will not. She will be all right, she is the strongest person I know. No, I only need one thing from you on this matter." Septimus said.

"Name it."

"That I know the moment France moves against England. If I can get ahead of this information, it will serve as leverage in her release." Septimus said.

"You will be the first to know. You have my word." Prince George nodded.

Septimus bowed his gratitude.

"Now," George clapped and a servant entered. "We shall take drinks to celebrate Lady Artemisia's future promotion. I want to hear more about you."

The afternoon continued like so, with George leading the conversation and Septimus guiding Artemisia on how to answer until she was comfortable enough to handle the line between Muggle and Magical on her own. She somehow managed to mask her shock of it all until they were back in Septimus' carriage heading to his townhome.

"I think that went well. What do you think?" Septimus asked her.

"He seemed to like me. But why am I even meeting him?"

"The Minister of Magic is known to the Muggle Prime Minister and that is all. I believe, however, you will need allies wherever you can find them."

"When I am Minister?" she asked.

"Yes, of course. And to become Minister in the first place."

Artemisia was quiet a moment as they jostled along the short road back to Grosvenor Square.

"So you are Percival Blakeney? The man the French Muggle newspapers are constantly putting out a reward for catching, dead or alive? Why are you telling me all this?" she finally said. It was the only thing she really wanted to know since the identity had been revealed by the prince.

"You need to know the truth if you are ever going to trust me. And I need you to know that I am not the man you thought I was, because I need you to be able to believe that about somebody else. Somebody you trust."

"Who?"

"Ardan Gamp is not the man you think he is. He is the one who put the Imperius Curse on you at Beauxbatons."

"He staged an attack that put his daughter in prison?" Artemisia said doubtful.

"No, he staged an attack to kill me and my children. Willa just muddied the plan because she saved me and Octavia. Vincent saved my son and Miss Avery, as you saw." Septimus clarified.

"Willa? So you are on a personal name basis with her?"

"Yes, we are on a very personal basis." He said, measuring Artemisia's reaction. She played it cool and he felt more positive about her chances at winning the election. "We are engaged."

"Engaged? You kept saying to Prince George you were married."

"Muggles are too conservative to claim Willa as merely my fiancé. They need some sort of religious covenant to feel comfortable with the concept of love. It is not as though I am honest with them about much else anyway, so what is another lie?" He shrugged.

"What exactly do you want from me?" she asked, eying him intently.

"I want you to do me one favor once you are Minister of Magic."

"You are so certain I will become Minister." She laughed.

"I am going to ensure you do." He said. "If you promise to pardon Willa once you are in power."

"The elections are in two years' time."

"I never said it was my first pick of a plan or timeline, but I have to have a strategy. Seeing as you and I have aligned interests, meaning that we believe Muggle and Magical blood are of the same value, I believe we could form a partnership. It seems my party has split into two factions, one of which I do not wish to see continued. Lazy, short-sighted men who are running out of money, have now decided that blood purity is power."

"Cecil Flint is hardly subtle about his doctrine."

"Indeed no."

"So you would wait two years to get her out of prison?"

"I will wait my entire life if I must, but I will be trying every single day to get her out of prison." He said definitively. "You and I do need to get moving on your campaign though, because two years is not very long to change nearly every man's mind about female leadership."

She gaped at him a moment, processing everything. Finally she asked, "Why would you not run yourself?"

"Who would vote for me? No one. Not even you." He said. "No one could even know I was supporting you at all. Aligning with me publicly right now is absolute political suicide."

She could not disagree.

"All right then, Septimus, you have a deal." Artemisia said just as the carriage rolled to a stop.

Septimus pulled out his wand and stuck out his hand.

"Will you make the vow?" he asked.

"The Unbreakable Vow?" Artemisia clarified.

Septimus nodded.

She looked at him anew for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day.

"You really love her." She said.

"Love is an inadequate word to describe my feelings for Willa."

There was a long silence and Septimus could not read Artemisia one way or the other. He dared not risk her trust by attempting legilimency on her.

"I cannot make that vow. I need to have your trust on my word alone." Artemisia said firmly.

Septimus' lips tugged into a smile of surprise at her response. She already was versed enough in politics that his work in making her become Minister of Magic would not be difficult.

"I understand." He said. He put away his wand but left his hand out, "So we have a deal?"

Artemisia shook his hand confidently and said, "Yes."

Once Artemisia changed out of her Muggle clothing and returned to the Ministry via Floo, Septimus settled into his home office to sort through the list of people he could solicit for help in releasing Willa. He only wanted to have to go back to Virgil with a pensieve as a last resort.


	32. A Terrible Truth

**Chapter 32. A Terrible Truth**

A fortnight after Septimus and Artemisia made their deal, he finally had run out of alternatives and gave into Virgil Hayward's corrupt request for a pensieve. In Azkaban, however, time did not seem to work the same way it did on the mainland. Willa had no idea how long she had been in the prison, but each instance a dementor passed her cell, she remembered a little bit more from the night of Ciaran's and Opala's murders. It was slow going and out of chronological sequence. The memories perplexed her as clearly much more happened than she typically could recount. She thought she had buried these terrible events so deep they were simply forgotten, but as the dementors went round and round again, the story unfolded differently to the one she knew to be true from her memories.

When the stone floor of her prison cell iced over, she took a deep breath before the dementor began its hourly duty. She felt certain this would be the final piece of the memory—their actual deaths—and she had been anticipating this particular visit with anxious enthusiasm. As everything went dark and she was transported back to the Ohio Country forest, she knew she was correct.

The beginning played out as it had for several passes with Willa chasing after Ciaran through the woods. Years before they had promised each other if they ever were free enough to run away from their father, they would. This was their chance; she could feel it. But Ciaran was only running to meet Opala. Their plans no longer mattered to him if Opala was not involved.

"Do not leave me! Come back!" Willa called to Ciaran.

Ciaran ignored her and kept moving, swiftly and silently through the forest. Finally he reached his destination, only no one was there. Willa caught up to him, puffing a cloud of hot breath into the cold night air.

"Go home. It is not safe tonight. You heard father and the Lenape warrior. Tonight is the attack on the No-Maj village." Ciaran hissed at her.

"How is home any safer? This is our chance to sneak off. To leave for good." Willa said reaching for her brother's hand to remind him of their childhood promise.

"I will not leave her." Ciaran whispered as he gave Willa's hand a squeeze.

"Ciaran?" a whisper came from the nearby trees.

"Yes, Opala, I am here." Ciaran said and dropped Willa's hand.

Opala emerged into view, her sharp features and glossy black hair catching the moonlight as she lowered her cloak's hood. She looked almost ethereal until she and Ciaran rushed into each other's arms. Willa swallowed at the lump in her throat. He had chosen Opala over her. He was breaking their promise.

"I was so worried." Ciaran murmured against Opala.

"I am safe." She said.

"Bring her with us." Willa said, the obvious solution finally dawning on her

The couple turned to her.

"My place is here with my people." Opala said.

"Father will never allow this. She is No-Maj. You will not be able to hide forever." Willa said to Ciaran, hoping reason would work.

"Once I am eighteen, I will inherit my trust and be free of him. I do not need forever, I only need two years." Ciaran said. Clearly he meant to abandon MACUSA as well, as President Rapport's new law prohibited such a union.

Willa decided to employ a different tactic and went to the couple, taking Ciaran's hand again as she looked into his eyes.

"Please," she begged him. "Please leave with me tonight. I cannot do this without you."

"No one is leaving, Willa. You can come live with me when I am eighteen. You will be seventeen then and father will not be able to stop you." Ciaran assured her.

Willa shook her head. They may never get this opportunity to flee again.

"I love you, sister. That is why I want you to go home and stay safe from the violence tonight. I will return soon." He smiled at her.

A noise informed them they were not alone.

"Hide!" Opala whispered.

As fear overtook her, Willa apparated onto a thick branch of the closest tree. She pressed flat against it for balance and to better camouflage herself. Looking down, she saw Ciaran and Opala were hidden as well. In the place they had all just been now stood her father.

This was where the memory stopped every time before jumping to Willa apparating into their house and crying out, "Mother! We must go! Father has gone mad."

This dementor visit, however, it finally continued.

"I know you are here. Show yourself." Ardan said. He waited awhile before casting a Revealing charm. The space where Opala and Ciaran hid began to flutter with an unnatural breeze until Ciaran hurried into the pathway leaving Opala in hiding.

"It is only me, father. I heard the gunfire and I wanted to help." He said.

"You really are the most terrible liar, son." Ardan sneered. "But I heard another voice. I know you are not alone."

"You are mistaken. I am alone." Ciaran's voice steeled.

Their father stared into him, implementing legilimency. When he frowned, Willa smiled to herself. Clearly Ciaran could block him now; all their occlumency practice at Ilvermorny had paid off.

"You leave me no choice but to draw her out then." Their father said. He pulled out his wand and cast, " _Crucio_."

Ciaran's knees buckled from the perceived pain. He began to wail, and Willa was about to drop from the tree as a decoy to protect Opala when she ran out.

"Stop! Stop hurting him!" Opala cried.

Ardan's lips curved into a wicked smile.

"Well, that was not so difficult, now was it?" he said, not removing the Torture curse as he said to Opala, "Tell me, girl, who are your parents?"

She replied truthfully and Ardan nodded thoughtfully.

"Please stop hurting him, sir." She said.

"I will once you confirm with certainty your father is not the clan's healer." Ardan said.

Willa's heart pounded in her chest. The clan's healer was a wizard. All Opala had to do was say she lacked certainty of her true father's identity and she would be spared. The Lenape were matrilocal, so it was possible, though culturally unlikely as clans did not marry within their own clan. Ciaran began to rise back to his feet, fighting through the Cruciatus Curse with occlumency. It was not easy to do. He and Willa practiced often and she had only managed to do it a handful of times. Ciaran still never had.

"Well?" Ardan demanded of Opala.

Her focus, which had been pulled to Ciaran as he fought his way towards her, snapped back to Ardan now.

"No, my father is not the healer."

Willa deflated.

"What a shame my son has chosen to love you then." Ardan said.

He dropped the Cruciatus Curse and turned his wand on Opala.

"Father, no!" Ciaran yelled, throwing himself in front of Opala the moment Ardan cast the Killing Curse.

The green light hit Ciaran square in the chest. Willa bit her tongue to stop herself from screaming as her brother fell dead to the ground.

"Stupid boy!" Ardan growled out.

Opala began to run.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_ Ardan cast unceremoniously after her. She fell forward and Ardan exhaled loudly. He looked down at Ciaran and his expression darkened.

"This is going to delay our return to Ireland even further." He muttered at his son's body, as if the boy could still hear him.

Releasing an angry yell that was almost animalistic in nature, he stamped his boot hard on Ciaran's face then rolled his body over.

Willa clawed so hard into the tree branch she began to bleed.

Ardan pulled a pistol from his Muggle coat and cocked it. He took several steps away from Ciaran's body and aimed the gun at his head. He let out a breath to steady his grip and pulled the trigger. His aim was true and Willa could not stop her scream as Ciaran's skull exploded out before her eyes.

Ardan looked up at the noise. His black eyes found her immediately and they stared at each other for a long second before Willa disapparated. She apparted into their house calling out, "Mother! Mother we must go! Father has gone mad. He killed Ciaran!"

Willa gasped for air. The cold, damp sea air filling her as she returned to the prison cell. The dementor moved on and she took a dozen deep breaths as she processed what she had seen. The rest of the memory finally made sense and she let it play out in her mind from where this final piece left off…

Willa frantically searched the house for her mother. She found her in the master bedroom, sitting placidly in a chair by the window.

"Mother!" Willa yelled. It was only once she stood directly in front of her that her mother looked up. "Mother, we must go!"

"No, your father said to stay here in the house where it is safe." Her mother replied.

"He killed Ciaran. I saw it. We must go before he returns." Willa urged, grabbing her mother's hands.

"What are you saying, Mina? Where is your brother? He was just here."

"He is dead. Father killed him." Willa said. "Where is your wand, mama?"

"My wand?" Dipsas frowned. Her eyes became focused suddenly. She looked at Willa with fear, "Your father took it. Where is he?"

"On his way. We need to go now."

"How?"

"I can do it without a wand." Willa assured her.

"I cannot leave the house, Mina. Do you understand?"

Willa felt a tear slide down her cheek as she nodded. "Oh, mama."

"Go." Her mother whispered.

Willa stepped back to disapparate, focusing on their old Baltimore home as her destination. She intended to go straight to MACUSA and testify to her father's murder of Ciaran and the No-Maj, Opala. A feeling overcame her, and she realized it was smarter to stay here. Her father's reputation and career would be over if she brought this accusation against him. Where would that leave her? She needed the Gamp name intact to thrive.

"Run, Mina." Her mother urged.

"I cannot." Willa whispered.

Their eyes locked in a terrible sadness.

"There you are." Ardan's voice rang out causing both women to shudder. "I was so worried when I found the others dead."

"You mean when you killed them!" Willa spat.

Ardan frowned and looked at Dipsas, "What is she saying?"

"She says you killed our son." Dipsas said plainly.

"That is untrue." Ardan said, eyes wide with shock.

"I saw you." Willa said defiantly.

"You wicked girl, saying such horrible lies about your own family. I see you need to be punished."

Ardan boxed Willa into a corner of the bedroom when she tried to run.

" _Crucio_ ," he cast without much emotion.

Willa ground her teeth, pushing all her energy into occlumency to block the curse. As Ardan put more hateful energy behind his curse, Willa could feel the fringes of the pain moving in. She steeled herself further and Ardan smiled at her. It was an honest smile, one of genuine pride.

"You have become so strong." He said.

"I am going to make you pay for what you have done." Willa bit out.

"Is that so, dear child?"

"You cannot hurt me anymore." Willa said.

Ardan darkened and lifted the curse. Before Willa had a chance to recover, he cast, " _Imperio_."

Willa's mind went blank and calm. She felt warm, comforted. Her father told her not to move and she obeyed. It felt good to obey, as if her actions were quite noble.

"You think you know what pain is, my darling daughter." Ardan began as he approached her. "But you have no idea."

"Ardan, stop." Dipsas managed through a sob from her chair.

"Be quiet and stay where you are." Ardan said to her.

Dipsas worked to muffle the noise of her sobs.

"Let me teach you a lesson about pain." Ardan said softly to Willa, pushing back the hair from her temple as he aimed his wand there. " _Obliviate._ "

The next thing that Willa knew, she was on the couch in their drawing room, crying uncontrollably.

"It will be alright. We will get through this." her father was saying as he comforted her mother.

Her parents both looked at her like she was an unstable force, ready to explode at any moment. In a painful surge of memories, Willa understood why. She had killed Ciaran and Opala. Her father had caught her. He had been proud of her, of how strong she had become. He said her mother would not understand. This must be what he meant. But Ciaran was dead. She had killed him. How could she have done that? She choked out a loud sob. She did not know how to live with herself any longer.

Willa let out a manic scream in her cell. All this time he had made her believe she was a killer, just to punish her for challenging his power.

Now he had killed a man though. In the end her father had always been right about her. She was evil. Just like him.

"You cannot be like him. You can only ever be yourself." Septimus' voice rang out in her head.

"My self is evil." She replied aloud.

"How can you say that when you have saved so many lives? When your words enacted change for the better in France?" his voice reasoned.

The floor iced over again. Another hour gone.

"Stay strong." Septimus' voice said.

Willa relived her brother's true murder once more. It felt entirely real this time. When she returned back to her cell, she felt only a burning anger towards her father. A few minutes after the dementor passed, she heard a popping noise, like that of apparation.

She decided her mind must be playing tricks on her. It seemed entirely impossible that anyone could apparate inside Azkaban. The prisoners would all disapparate out. She recounted that Septimus said magic was not blocked since no one was allowed a wand. Why had she not tried this before? She focused her energy and thought of Septimus' townhome. There was a tug on her navel and she was gone. A second later she landed on the other side of her cell.

"It is enchanted to prevent you from leaving or destroying the cell." A voice said quite close to her.

Willa shrieked. It was her father's voice.

" _Lumos_ ," he cast and the tip of his wand lit, illuminating their faces in the cell's dimness.

"Get away from me." Willa hissed, stumbling towards the cell door as she began to scream, "Help!"

Ardan muted her with a Silencing spell.

"Willa, save your energy. No one is going to come. The aurors here are all under my Imperius Curse."

She glared at him.

"Promise not to scream again?"

Willa nodded and he removed the Silencing spell.

"Why are you here?" she demanded. "To kill me?"

"Why would I want to kill you?" he frowned. "No, I am here to say goodbye to someone."

"Who?"

"Miranda Bagshot. She is scheduled to be executed tomorrow morning and Septimus Malfoy will not be able to stop it this time." He said simply.

Willa tried to piece all this together, but her mind was too exhausted.

"You killed Ciaran and Opala." She said.

"I see you remember now. I knew you must not have when I saw you in France. You would have tried to kill me instead of throwing your lover in my face." He laughed.

"I am going to kill you." Willa whispered.

"You are too weak right now." He smiled. "Besides, you are being released tomorrow so there is no need to risk that over a revenge fantasy today. There will be plenty of time for us to discuss everything once you are free."

"How do you know I am being released?"

"Because I told Virgil Hayward it was time to play his card. He is an easily bought man. I do hope Septimus did not waste too much money on him." Ardan chuckled.

"Why are you here?"

"I told you. I want to say goodbye to Miranda. You say you are in love, I thought you would understand." He shrugged.

"You are in love with Braxton's mother?"

"Obviously. Why else would I come back to this dreadful place? That Braxton though, now he is a good match for you. If your sister was still alive people might frown at it, but she is not and no one knows about that except the man who banished me for it."

"My sister?" Willa stammered ignoring the rest of it.

"Bethany." He said easily. When Willa's brow remained drawn up he added, "Oh dear, I thought Septimus would have told you. Perhaps he and Miranda made an Unbreakable Vow."

Willa stood in muted shock.

"I do need to be going, Willa. I came here to give you something." He said, reaching into his robe.

He produced her snakewood wand and held it out to her. Willa took her old wand from him, its power warmed her hand as it reunited with its owner.

"I am willing to give you another chance. In fact, you have positioned yourself quite effectively gaining Septimus' trust as you have." He said. "I unregistered the wand with MACUSA. It cannot be traced. I will see you soon, my daughter. Know that I have always loved you."

He opened the cell door to leave.

"Wait!" Willa cried. Ardan turned. "How are you here?"

"I used to work here as an auror. I know all the dirty secrets of Azkaban, including how lazy everyone is. They never removed my access permissions, it seems."

"No, here on British soil." Willa said.

Ardan's mouth crept into a playful grin and he said, "Oh, that. Well is this truly British soil? It is not very close to Britain anyway."

With that he swept from the room, closing the cell door behind him. Willa stared at the door trying to make sense of everything and wondering if she had only imagined it all. If she actually had gone fully mad in this place. The floor grew cold again and Willa turned in time to see the dementor before it began to suck out her soul. The distant clatter of her wand hitting the stone floor the last thing she heard before returning to Ohio Country yet again.

* * *

Septimus jerked from the volume he pored over when his secretary entered his office.

"A letter from Hogwarts, sir." He said, holding out the sealed parchment.

Septimus tore it open, reading rapidly before looking at his secretary again.

"Is the Minister still here?" he asked.

"I believe so, yes."

"Send him an owl to let him know I am coming to see him." Septimus said. "Then go home. It is already late."

His secretary nodded and bowed as Septimus hurried past him towards the stairwells. The owl arrived only minutes before him and Unctuous did not appear ready to see him quite yet as he rushed into the room.

"Y-you needed to see me?" the Minister stammered. His eyes flashed nervously to where Septimus kept his wand. After Miss Gamp ended up in Azkaban, an outcome Cecil had assured him would not occur, Unctuous had been waiting for Septimus to exact his vengeance. The quietude of the man admittedly was more frightening than if he had been taking action. The past couple weeks the Minister had felt rather like a hapless gazelle, wandering through an African plain wondering if a lion was hidden in the grass, slowly stalking him.

"A letter, from Virgil Hayward." Septimus shoved it at Unctuous with a severe expression, glad to see Unctuous feared him again. It would make gaining his approval on this matter quite simple.

The Minister read Virgil's letter, scrutinizing the signature for forgery before looking up at once.

"Miss Gamp is contractually bound to participate in the Triwizard Tournament. Then she shall be released on probation until the tournament ends." He said and raised an eyebrow at Septimus, "She will have to wear the cuffs though."

Septimus nodded. Magic-tracking cuffs were the least of his concern.

"She has nothing to hide." He said tightly then levitated a quill towards the Minister. "Time to start writing the release order."

"You are certain this is the best course of action? Will you be satisfied with only a temporary release? She will be confined to Hogwarts. You will barely see her." Unctuous ventured.

"You made your sentiments on my satisfaction perfectly clear in December, Minister." Septimus said coldly. "Now write the release order. I intend to witness you dispatch it tonight."

* * *

A loud clang came from the cell door and Willa cowered against the outer wall, knees pulled to her chest, attempting to hide in the darkness. She squinted to try and make out the figure who entered. The silhouette appeared much too short to be her father. Whoever it was quickly dropped to the floor and a scurrying noise followed as they crawled around the cell floor.

"Is it you?" a female voice asked, shockingly close to her. It was thick, as if out of use.

Willa said nothing, but a flash of lightning from the never-ending storm allowed both women to see each other clearly. They sat barely two feet apart. A gasp came from both mouths followed by their simultaneous remarks: "You are Miranda Bagshot." and "You are Ardan's other daughter."

Willa's heartbeat raced as these words confirmed her father had not been lying. Bethany had been her half-sister. It all added up: Braxton seeing his dead sister every time he looked at Willa; Ardan's behavior upon seeing Braxton at the Yule Ball; Septimus hiding Bethany's true father from her in his memory; Bethany looking remarkably similar to Ciaran as a child in Septimus' memory.

"Wilhelmina is your name. But my brother calls you Willa. At least that is what Lila tells me." Miranda said. She seemed lucid, even if her voice was odd. Willa attempted to process what she said.

Miranda's blonde curls precisely matched Braxton's and her pale blue eyes reminded her of Septimus. Clearly a genetic trait from their shared father. She felt a warmth growing within her as she looked into these eyes and began to inch closer to Miranda.

"What is your brother's name?"

"Which one?" Miranda asked in earnest.

"The one who calls me Willa."

"Oh, but Lila's husband of course. She hates you very much, you know. She told me to come here and kill you." Miranda said.

Willa scooted away into a defensive position. She doubted Miranda could overtake her in her weakened state, but she also could not kill Braxton's mother. She hoped it would not come to that. Finally, after her survival adrenaline evened out, she realized Miranda just told her Septimus was her brother. Of course Willa already knew this, but how did Miranda?

"Septimus obliviated you. How do you remember him?" she asked.

"You know how by now. There is no way Ardan never obliviated you. No way you are alive if he had not. You remember everything in here. When they come for a feeding and you feel all the pain. It all returns, it does." Miranda was muttering now, her words becoming less cohesive. Abruptly she said, "I love him, you know."

"Who?"

"Ardan. No, Braxton. No, I do. I love him. He will never forgive me. He never will. Lila told me to kill you."

Willa said nothing, feeling quite certain by this point Miranda's mind was fully gone after spending nearly a year in this place.

"Ardan came to see me today. It is my last day. I will not kill you, Willa Gamp. I need you to tell my son that I love him and I am sorry." Miranda gripped onto Willa's flesh. "Can you do that for me?"

"Yes." Willa said. Miranda's grip was hard, and Willa thought it probably hurt, but pain was difficult to decipher by now and all she could feel was the warmth of her touch. She let out a breath and said, "If I live through this, I will tell Braxton you love him and are sorry."

"He will never forgive me." She said again to no one.

"He may surprise you." Willa said. "He loves you very much. I see it in him all the time."

"I hope this is true." Miranda whispered. She pushed her body closer to Willa, who embraced her, grateful for the continued human touch in this isolated hell. Miranda nuzzled closer to Willa and closed her pale blue eyes.

"Ardan really loves you. Lila will be disappointed. When he saw me earlier, he said something about starting over after Septimus is destroyed. 'Just Willa and me, an unstoppable force' he said. And possibly with Braxton. He thought you could marry Braxton and I said that would be nice. And it would be nice. He promised not to remarry. That you were enough to carry his legacy." Miranda murmured out and sighed wistfully.

Willa went cold as her concern for her mother's safety inflated.

"He promised not to remarry? What happened to Dipsas?" she asked.

"That whore?! She can have my husband for all I care. It is all she has ever wanted. I always felt it unfortunate she should marry Ardan before I had the chance. She preferred Byron from the beginning, but he had no money and insufficient connections. He needed someone like me, and she needed someone like Ardan. This world is cruel, Wilhelmina."

Willa breathed relief. At least her mother was unharmed for the moment. If her father had not lied about Bethany, then he likely had not lied about her release tomorrow either. Soon she would be able to protect her mother from whatever Ardan's plan was. Willa paused, suddenly realizing her mother might be part of his plan. She did not want to think about this. Instead she focused on the new information Miranda just told her about her mother and Mr. Bagshot.

"Are you certain I am Ardan's daughter?" Willa ventured to ask. Perhaps her mother also had an affair? Perhaps Byron was her actual father? The idea of not being related to Ardan was alluring, especially if she would still be able to inherit all his money.

"Oh yes. Ardan would never claim property that was not his own." Miranda said with a yawn, putting end to Willa's new thoughts. "I think I might sleep now. Ardan's visit tired me."

Willa nearly asked why but thought better of it as the probable reason dawned on her.

"Can you sleep here?" Willa asked instead, doubtful.

"Not at all, but it is my last day, so it does not matter." She looked Willa in the eyes, moving close to her face. "You promise to tell my son I love him?"

"I promise." Willa said.

Miranda kissed her on the cheek before nuzzling into her chest. She murmured something about Braxton and fell asleep in Willa's arms.

* * *

The release order had been sent and Unctuous had left for the night. Septimus now paced his office, debating to go home or wait overnight. Azkaban did not always follow rational thought and might read a release order directly from the Minister to mean immediate. Septimus reasoned he should be here to meet Willa if they brought her in the middle of the night.

Settled, he determined to pen a letter to Dipsas alerting her to Willa's upcoming release. He could send it at sunrise if Willa did not arrive before then.

There was a sound outside his office. Septimus frowned. Perhaps his secretary forgot something and had returned. When his office door opened, he turned with a smile to greet his secretary. It was a smile that quickly disappeared.

" _Petrificus Totalus!_ "

Septimus' arms, which had been mid-motion to grab his wand, pinned to his sides and his legs locked together. He fell backwards, grateful for the carpet he installed last year in his office as his head smacked hard onto the floor. Ardan closed the office door and sauntered towards him.

"You must be wondering how I am here." He said, looking down at the blank stare on his banisher's petrified face. Ardan grinned as if recounting a pleasurable secret and said, "My daughter asked me the same thing when I saw her earlier."

Septimus panicked, his thoughts wild with concern and his body incapable of movement.

"Please do not worry yourself, Septimus. She was not the reason I went to Azkaban." Ardan said and let out a wistful sigh. He began to circle Septimus' body at a slow pace. "No, I went to go fuck your sister one last time before they execute her. She was always so giving. I suppose that is why Lila liked her so much."

If Septimus were capable of crying, he might have begun to out of frustration.

"It really is her time to die though. No more extensions. We have to let her go." Ardan reasoned. "She did kill my daughter after all. Hardly forgivable."

Then Ardan laughed. It was a genuine laugh and only made Septimus warier.

"It was Delphine. She wrote me as soon as Willa was made Champion to suggest I leave for France. We met through two-way mirror often and found we have quite a few things in common. Including a mutual hatred for you." Ardan explained as he wandered around the office, pausing at the desk to look at the portraits of their children with distaste. "Octavia certainly has aged well. Good thing I did not turn out to be a pedophile like you have. For I am certain I would be much more effective than Purcell Droit at coercing her to do whatever I wanted."

He inhaled deeply to expunge the mere concept of this, as it was entirely repulsive, then looked at the open book on the desk. A book of law regarding treason.

"It was Minister Osbert's orders to open the borders for Beauxbatons that made it possible for me to reenter England. Delphine ensured I rode with her for an additional diplomatic protection. A pleasant ride back, truly. Her niece is intriguing. One to watch certainly. Not to mention I thought you were dead at the time. You can imagine the disappointment when I learned my own child foiled that plan." Ardan groaned.

He was beside Septimus again. He knelt down, so it felt more intimate when he said, "No matter though. Willa always does what is best for the Gamp name. I made sure of that. She may promise she loves you, but make no mistake, Willa belongs to me."

For that moment only, Septimus was glad to be petrified. Otherwise, Ardan would have seen him laugh in his face at how wrong he was. Clearly he did not know about the border spell. He did not know that Willa was weaned off his Imperius Curse.

Ardan leaned quite close to Septimus and whispered, "But none of that is what I came here to tell you. No, I came because I wanted you to know with certainty when you see her again that I am the one who released her."

Ardan smiled smugly, as if he had won the war between them. Septimus felt Ardan's hand move across his chest and stop on the bulge in the fabric that formed from his locket. Ardan patted the locket a few times and then inhaled violently, lifted his arm, and punched him squarely in the nose.

Septimus nearly blacked out from the pain.

Ardan stood, smoothing his robes and healing his hand which had broken from the impact.

"Until the next time." He said, looking down with a gloating smirk before he stamped Septimus' face with his boot until the shape of it was too bloodied to make out.

He cleaned his boot with magic and left.

* * *

Sometime after Mrs. Bagshot fell asleep in Willa's arms, the dementors came. This time it was more than the one, and she clung to Miranda in fear and desperation as several began to swoop in and out of the cell.

"Stop! Stop!" Willa cried out. She quickly realized the dementors were not targeting her, only Miranda. It was different than usual. More forceful. As if they were taking her soul from her body. Suddenly Willa realized that was exactly what they were doing.

 _Expecto Patronum_. She heard Septimus' voice say.

"Expecto Patronum" she said out loud. The dementors continued to attack Miranda, occasionally grabbing onto her own soul as they did given her proximity. She moved away from her and forced herself into meditation to shake off the despair.

 _Let it fill you up._

Willa closed her eyes to imagine Septimus. The warmth of his joy at the idea of them being together peacefully, forever. She let it fill her up then held out her hand and cast, " _Expecto Patronum_!" with as much force as she could muster. The energy coursed through her, hot and wild, and she attempted to channel it through her hand. A mere wisp of white light emerged. She focused and more came through, her hand heating up. The light widened forming a kind of shield around her and she moved closer to Mrs. Bagshot to shield her as well. This immediately proved a mistake.

Dementors crashed against her patronus shield in frenzied fury. With each chip at the patronus light emerged a burst of a horrible memory: Ciaran's stony stare when the Killing Curse hit him; Braxton's body dying in front of her and Quintus in the carriage ride back to England; Her mother's muted screams as she was forced to use the Cruciatus Curse on her; every time she was forced to torture Ciaran.

Then more memories emerged—forgotten memories. Her father killing Muggles and No-Majs in front of her. He used non-magical methods, explaining how they were untraceable. The shock these overcame her, and she lost her ability to focus.

The patronus shield fell.

Miranda began to scream in anguish as the dementors attacked her now in full force. Each one exacting its toll, taking away another sliver of her soul as Willa rolled away from her. The raw pain of her new memories overtook her, tears slid from her freely, their saline mixing with the sea salted floor. Death surrounded her, inside and out, and she blinked furiously at the all-consuming darkness. It would be easiest to let go. To move closer to Miranda. Willa knew it was better just to die here than to continue on with this emptiness exploding from within her.

She mustered enough energy to move again, but as she dragged herself towards the dying woman and her executioners, something probed into her side.

 _Stay strong._ A voice whispered.

She felt at her side, her hand colliding with something solid and thin. Her snakewood wand. She pushed away from Miranda again. Away from the dementor swarm.

 _Let it fill you up._ The voice whispered again.

 _Septimus._ Willa realized. He remained somewhere inside her, beneath the emptiness and the pain. She remembered he was waiting for her outside of this place. Her fingers gripped the wand tighter.

"You can do this, Willa." She said into the frozen air.

She pushed upright and steadied herself.

"Let him fill you up." She told herself, closing her eyes.

She lifted the wand, pointing it directly towards the dementors a mere yard from her face. The magic flowed through her, warming her entire body. It filled her completely, Septimus' incandescent smile in the forefront of her mind.

She channeled it into the wand. The Horned Serpent core bonded with her as if they had never been apart. It was natural and right. She opened her eyes and stared into the dementors.

" _Expecto Patronum!_ "


	33. Gamps and Bagshots

**Chapter 33. Gamps and Bagshots**

When Willa came to, Miranda's body was gone. Remnants of the events came to her. The patronus leopardess taking form. The dementors fleeing, shrieking in pain. All except for that one. The one who clung on, too close to its prize to abandon it. A ball of light leaving Mrs. Bagshot's mouth, her body already lifeless and laid flat on the stone floor. Then she was empty. She was dead.

Willa blinked, only aware that someone had entered the cell when her hand tightened around her snakewood wand and she heard herself whisper, " _Evanesco._ " The wand vanished.

"Looks like it's your lucky day, little lass." An auror drawled, so used to prisoners muttering to themselves she took no notice of Willa's Vanishing spell.

Willa made no response to her.

"Get up. You have to bathe before we return you. Law's the law." The woman said.

Willa nodded vaguely, still staring at the space where Mrs. Bagshot had last been.

A calloused hand ripped her to her feet and dragged her from the cell. Willa walked along with her, hardly seeing the doors of the other cells they passed on the way to the stairwell.

It was during their long descent Willa asked, "Am I being released?"

"Not exactly. Owl came this morning from the Minister of Magic himself. Says you're to be released to a Mr. Septimus Malfoy on terms of contract. Guess you signed some contract you're obliged to uphold. Indentured servitude, perhaps? They don't like when those go to prison. Free labor wasted, eh?" The auror shrugged.

"The Triwizard Tournament," Willa breathed. "Well, that was certainly an overlooked loophole."

"What?"

"Nothing." Willa mumbled.

Her father said Headmaster Hayward would play his card. She thought of his testimony and how he never once mentioned the tournament. The headmaster would be back at Hogwarts now, classes in session. The Second Task must be arriving soon, she realized.

"What day is today?" she asked.

"Seventeenth of January."

 _Too soon for the Second Task._ Willa thought as they exited the stairwell into a cramped hallway on a much lower floor of the prison. She decided the timing of her release must entirely be her father's plan, whatever that entailed.

"How long have you been an auror?" she asked.

"Two years," The woman puffed with pride. Her face, thick with scar tissue, was fully visible in the torchlight of this hallway. "Why?"

"Is Azkaban considered to be British soil?"

"It is. They claimed it back in 1720 when the Ministry took it over from that madman Ekrizdis. Officially British soil ever since." she beamed, excited to share her specific knowledge with someone.

Willa realized her father could be anywhere now. The only thing truly protecting her was the fact his standing could not be reinstated under the laws surrounding treason. His lack of reaction to her comment on this fact in France assured her this was of little consequence to him. Clearly he was content with his will's current state and had no intention of dying any time soon. This also meant he could not rejoin the Ministry. Willa remained baffled at what his plan could even entail.

This hallway led to the baths. A single pool of pristine water lay in the middle of a room featuring little else beyond a dress screen.

"Your old clothes are behind the screen. Someone else will be round to take you back to the Ministry." The auror said then slammed shut the door and locked it behind her.

Willa did not bother to remove her prison robe, sliding into the freezing water and using the coarse fabric to scrub the grime from her best she could until the temperature was too much to bear. She recalled the wand from its vanished state and used a drying charm on herself before dressing. A loud knock on the door startled her into vanishing the wand again.

"Miss Gamp, make yourself decent." a male voice called in an accent much more formal than the prior auror's northern gruff.

Willa came around from the privacy screen as the door unlocked. A man in formal auror robes entered and gave her a nod.

"It is time to return you to the Ministry, Miss Gamp. I am presenting you to the care of the Majority Leader and then you will be required to stay within custody of your parents or assigned guardians, Castor and Nerodia Black, until you are able to return to Hogwarts to carry out your contractual duties. As this is a conditional release, you are required to wear these." The man presented two metal cuffs, dull silver in color. "Any spells you cast, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement will know."

Willa held out her arms. The scent of singed metal filled the air as the cuffs sealed magically into place around her wrists. They did not feel like a cuff or bracelet. In fact, they seemed to have no weight or density at all, and Willa only knew they were there when she looked at her wrists and saw the metal there.

The auror escorted her down the remaining three flights and out to the area outside the prison where she had arrived initially two weeks ago, and apparated them into the Ministry's auror landing zone.

* * *

The air hung tense in Septimus' office at the Ministry of Magic. He sat behind his desk as the other seats were occupied by Dipsas Gamp and the Bagshot family. His secretary had discovered him in the morning, quickly casted " _Rennervate,_ " and helped to clean and mend his broken face. Septimus made him wait for an explanation, his chief priority being to send an owl to Azkaban to plead for Miranda's execution to be postponed.

After that he had sent owls to both Dipsas and Byron, filling in his secretary as he composed these letters. In them, he explained to Dipsas that Willa was set to be released this morning and to Byron that Ardan had attacked him and implied Miranda would be executed but it was not confirmed. He requested both meet him at his office in the morning, and Byron had brought Bathilda, naturally, and Braxton, who woke up fully recovered in St. Mungo's only yesterday.

Braxton now cradled Bathilda as he paced the small room while Dipsas and Byron sat with worried faces on the divan. Byron's hand covered Dipsas' to comfort her during what felt like an endless wait.

Finally Septimus' secretary entered to say, "They have arrived."

Septimus gave him a nod to let them in and a high ranking auror escorted Willa into the room. The auror went directly to Septimus, who tried to ignore him so he could assess Willa's state. But the information was too pressing and the auror conveyed it in a low voice.

"Miranda Bagshot is dead." He told Septimus, confirming the group's fears.

"When?" Septimus asked.

"Dementor's Kiss at 2:04 this morning." The auror replied quietly.

Septimus went white, but it was the noise he heard next that upset him the most. Willa had let out a sobbing wail. He looked up to find her rushing into Braxton's already full arms. As Braxton adjusted his hold on his baby sister to accommodate Willa's heaving body, Septimus felt more helpless than he ever had before. Then he heard Willa speak.

"I am so sorry," she was blubbering to Braxton over and over as he coaxed her back. "I tried to stop it, but I was not strong enough. They killed her."

Septimus collapsed in his chair, unable to remain standing. She had tried to stop the Dementor's Kiss. He could hardly imagine the pain. How could he have let this happen? He turned to the auror and dismissed him while Braxton replied to Willa, "What are you saying?"

"Your mother. The dementors killed her." Willa managed.

She felt Braxton's knees buckling as he processed the news and moved to catch Bathilda when he collapsed to the ground. The baby began to cry while Willa knelt beside Braxton.

"Oh, Byron! I am so sorry." Willa heard her mother say. The next moment, Mr. Bagshot was beside her, taking Bathilda from her and comforting his son.

Willa looked at Septimus. His expression wore pain and guilt and heartbreak. She pushed herself off the floor and walked to him, ignoring her mother's attempts to reach out to her.

They were silent a moment as she stood before him until Septimus finally said, "I do not know what to say."

Willa placed her hand on the side of his face; a rush went through her at the feel of his warm skin. She raked the tips of her fingers into the silky hair by his temple.

"I thought I was going to die." she whispered to him, "But you saved me."

He covered her hand with his own, squeezing it tightly as a few tears slipped down his cheek. He met her eyes, their blue as bright as ever, and said with a broken voice, "I love you, Willa."

She nodded and sat in his lap, cradling his face in her hands and kissing his forehead before saying, "I love you, Septimus."

With that, she pulled his lips to hers. His arms moved around her waist, holding her securely against him as he returned her kisses.

A startled gasp came from her mother and Willa found herself laughing. It was cathartic and a relief. She had not been certain she would be able to laugh anymore. She saw her mother approached them.

"Wilhelmina Nerodia Gamp! This is hardly appropriate behavior!" Her mother said, grabbing her arm and yanking her off of Septimus. He let Willa go, knowing better than to argue with Dipsas at this moment.

"Mother, stop." Willa said, facing her now.

"Your father will be furious. This is shameful." Her mother hissed at her.

"Ardan Gamp's opinion is of no consequence to me." Willa said defiantly. "Do you see him here now?"

"He is not here because that man banished him from England." Dipsas growled.

" _That man_ should have executed him instead, as the crimes he committed merited." Willa hissed, shaking herself from her mother's grasp.

"Willa," Septimus cautioned. He pulled his wand to lock his office door so the conversation's noise would remain private.

"You cannot mean that." Her mother said.

"If he had executed him, then Ciaran would be alive. Opala would be alive. I would not know what the Cruciatus Curse feels like and neither would you." Willa said, starting to shake with anger.

"Wilhelmina, your father did not kill Ciaran." Her mother said and added very quietly, "You did."

"I thought that too before the dementors showed me the truth he obliviated from me, from us. The truth is he killed Ciaran and Opala then made me think I did as a punishment. He wanted me to feel the ultimate pain, mother. So, he made me believe I murdered my own brother for loving a No-Maj." Willa replied.

Septimus' heart raced with this revelation. He knew what it was to have your memories taken away, but not what it was to have them replaced so cruelly. Lila had never done that to him or their children.

Dipsas meanwhile stared at her daughter like she was mad. A twinge of remorse played on her expression, however, as if somehow she knew all of this to be true even if she could not believe it.

Willa fixed her mother with unforgiving eyes, "Do you really love Ardan?"

Her mother hesitated. Willa noticed Braxton and his father were both watching her reaction, their faces stunned by the information she had just relayed.

Dipsas looked away, towards Mr. Bagshot, and then back at her daughter, "No. I never loved your father. But marriage is not about love." She eyed Septimus for emphasis to Willa and continued, "It is about obligation."

Willa shook her head and adamantly said, "No. Perhaps when you were first married it felt that way, but your husband killed his own son—your son. I will not call him my father or belong to him any longer, and you have a choice now, mother: me or him."

Dipsas' face softened, "You do not understand. You are too young. Where will you go?"

"Remember in Septimus' London home when I said you could come live with us? The offer stands." Willa said, giving her mother's hand a small squeeze.

Dipsas shook her head with a frown, "I never was at Septimus' home. I have never once been to any of the Malfoy estates."

"What do you mean? You were there. We spoke. You told me that you always have loved me. You called me Mina." Willa said, alarmed.

Septimus stood up fast, looking at Dipsas quite directly so he could enter her mind. "Dipsas, this is critical. You and your sister were not at my home on the twenty-ninth of December?"

"No. I was in Dublin still. I did not come to England until the thirtieth. Nerodia was with me, as well. She and Castor came to convince me to come stay in England through Willa's trial. They did not wish for me to be all alone at such a time. Nerodia mentioned her children had visited Willa." Dipsas said. She was telling the truth.

"I am an idiot." Septimus groaned, ripping off the chain that held his locket and throwing them into the fire. He looked at Willa, "It must have been Polyjuice Potion. We both thought they seemed off."

"Polyjuice Potion? You think Ardan was my imposter?" Dipsas asked.

"It is plausible." Septimus said.

"Who else would know to call me Mina? It must have been him." Willa said to her mother, who nodded in agreement.

"Willa, I have to go." Septimus said. "The Manor is unprotected. If Ardan killed Ciaran…"

"Then he can access the wing." Willa whispered.

Septimus' face hardened as he said, "I have to check on the house elves. I would not put it past Ardan to kill all of them merely to spite me."

"You should not go alone." Willa pleaded. "One person is no match for Ardan, let alone Lila. Think of all she has done already."

"What do you mean by Lila? Lila is dead." Dipsas said.

"No, she…" Septimus trailed off.

"Uncle Corvinus helped him resurrect her." Willa finished.

"You truly are a colossal idiot, Septimus." Dipsas snarled. "But Willa is right, you cannot go alone. I will go with you."

"Mother, no! It is unsafe." Willa said. "Miranda came to me before the dementors… after Ardan came to see her. He promised her he would not remarry, mother. That I was enough for his legacy with his other two children already dead. If he made such a promise, it is unsafe for you."

"His other _two_ children?" Dipsas frowned.

Willa nodded, then at her mother's blank face, she looked at Mr. Bagshot who seemed equally confused. She spun back to face Septimus with wide eyes, "Do only you know?"

Septimus nodded with a tight expression then said, "I guess it does not matter now."

"One of you tell us now." Braxton demanded.

"Your mother and Ardan were having an affair. Bethany was sired by Ardan Gamp, not your father." Septimus said to him then looked to Byron, "She did not wish for anyone to know."

Dipsas let out a loud laugh and then apologized for it. She started for the door, shaking her head as she said, "Come on, Septimus."

"Dipsas, you cannot go after him. I forbid it." Byron said in a voice so commanding that even Braxton jumped. He had stepped in front of her to block her progress, and Dipsas met his eyes with a sad look.

"It is my foul husband that is causing all of this." She said evenly. "I knew we should not have returned to Dublin, that something about it was not right, but I wanted to be close to Willa. I chose to ignore all the signs. This is my mess to clean up."

"It is not your fault, Dipsas. It never was." Septimus said to her softly. She nodded at him, though everyone could see she did not believe him. He then added, "But I need to leave right now."

Dipsas started again for the door, prompting Byron to plead, "Dipsas, please stay."

"I have to do this. I have failed to protect my child her entire life. I have to do this for her now." Dipsas replied in a tone that no one could argue with, including Mr. Bagshot. Finally, she turned to Willa to say, "Do not leave this office until we return."

"Mind you do return." Willa said sternly.

"We will." Septimus said with certainty and leaned down to kiss her tenderly on the lips. "I only wish to check on my house elves."

Willa nodded and embraced him tightly.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you." He said back, kissing her briefly again before following Dipsas out the door.

Once they were gone, she lowered herself into the plush comfort of Septimus' leather chair. She glanced at the desk and saw three portraits faced Septimus while he worked. A double frame with Octavia and Quintus side-by-side and the one Bertok painted of her. Touched, she closed her eyes and willed all to be well at Malfoy Manor, or as well as it could be.

"Father, why would only Mr. Malfoy know about mother's affair?" Braxton asked, prompting Willa to open her eyes.

"Sit with me, Brax." Mr. Bagshot said softly.

Braxton did and his father took a deep breath before he began, "Now, this cannot be shared outside this room for your own protection. Miss Gamp and Mr. Malfoy's children already know and have sworn their secrecy on it."

Braxton nodded, glancing at Willa briefly before turning to his father. "I promise I will not share anything you tell me."

"Not with Mr. Potter or Mr. Prince, and especially not with any female prospects." his father was very serious.

"I promise."

"Your mother is not a Borgin. She is a Malfoy." He said then corrected himself, "She was a Malfoy."

"What do you mean?"

"Basilides Malfoy, Septimus Malfoy's father, was your mother's true father." He explained quietly before adding, "Septimus is your uncle."

"How could that be possible? He does not care about our family at all. He let my mother go to prison."

"On the contrary, Braxton, he has kept our family from becoming destitute." He said.

"Why though? He never spent any time with us. He is just trying to buy you off like he does with everyone else." Braxton protested.

"Take that back. That is a lie." Willa said angrily.

"I suppose he does not have to pay off you." Braxton threw at her. "Since you are wealthier than him."

Willa stared at him with a deadly intensity and said, "You do not know the first thing about Septimus."

"Stop it. Both of you." Mr. Bagshot snapped. He looked at his son severely, "Quintus Malfoy saved your life in France because you are his family. The two of you used to be friends. I planned to tell you all of this once your mother was released from prison or when you came of age, whichever came sooner. Your mother and I were…"

Mr. Bagshot trailed off.

"Papa?" Braxton said softly.

Willa, who had relaxed back into the soft chair after Mr. Bagshot reprimanded them, opened her eyes to find he was crying. She stood and walked to them, wordlessly taking Bathilda from the now sobbing Mr. Bagshot and running a soothing hand over Braxton's shoulder before returning to Septimus' desk chair.

Bathilda smiled up at her while Mr. Bagshot continued to sob, and Willa began to poke her lightly in different spots causing her to laugh.

Braxton rubbed his father's back until he calmed down.

"Ardan takes everything." He finally managed. His voice was shaky but strengthened as he continued, "He took Dipsas. He took Miranda. He even ensured the execution took place. Septimus said he was here. That he prevented him from petitioning."

"Ardan was here?" Willa asked with alarm.

"Yes, he attacked Septimus last night here. His secretary found him this morning."

"What happened?" Willa demanded.

"He did not tell us, but I asked his secretary and he found him under the full body binding curse, covered in blood with several broken bones." Mr. Bagshot said.

In a quiet, emotionless voice Willa said, "I already plan to kill Ardan, if that helps."

Mr. Bagshot shot up and marched to her. He looked her in the eye with a very serious expression on his tear-streamed face and said, "Do not say things like that aloud."

"Yes, sir." Willa squirmed.

He sat back down, confident his message had been received, and took Braxton's hand. He drew a calming breath and looked at his son, then he explained everything that had happened. He started with the moment Septimus entered their lives after discovering through his father's will Miranda was his half-sister and continued through up to the moment Septimus erased their memories of his family's involvement in their lives.

Byron and Septimus then established an agreement that he would support Miranda privately with Byron as the custodian until it was the appropriate time to tell the children and Miranda the truth again. That time had come given Miranda's death, as her Borgin inheritance would now be passed to down Braxton. If the truth came out, Braxton's uncle, Miranda's brother, would inherit it instead.

Willa watched Braxton's reactions as the story unfolded. He seemed disbelieving still, and she wondered how long it would take for him to process all this information. The only thing he seemed to fully comprehend were the logistics of his maternal inheritance. Willa realized he must have no paternal one. Mr. Bagshot, like her mother, had to marry for money; just as Mrs. Bagshot had said in Azkaban.

Bathilda began to wail and wriggle in Willa's arms, and Mr. Bagshot came over.

"Let me take her for a walk. We have been cooped up in here for some hours." He said, reaching down to take his daughter back from her. Heading for the door he said, "Do not leave the office, please."

Willa and Braxton nodded their understanding and he left them alone in Septimus' office. After a few minutes of thick silence, Willa got up to sit beside Braxton on the divan.

"When did you leave the hospital?"

"Yesterday." Braxton said.

Willa nodded for a moment then suddenly wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back, tentatively at first but then tighter as the embrace continued. Neither had known yesterday if they would see the other ever again.

"You should have left me there and gotten yourself out. You would be at Hogwarts now." Willa murmured against him.

"No, I would never have left you there. I could never do that." He said.

"It was my fault. I should have been stronger. Better at apparation."

"Look at me," Braxton pulled back and cupped Willa's face in his hands.

When her eyes met his, he said, "This was not your fault."

She nodded against his grasp, fresh tears slipping down her cheeks. Braxton brushed them away with his thumbs.

"Your mother found me in Azkaban so I could tell you something for her." Willa said through a sniffle.

"What?" He asked softly.

"That she loves you and she is sorry." Willa said.

"What is she sorry about?" He shook his head, brow furrowed.

"She seemed to feel you blamed her for everything. I assured her it was not the case." Willa said.

Braxton began to cry again and Willa hugged him.

"I want to tell her." He croaked as the sobs took him over. "I want to tell her she does not need to be sorry."

Willa squeezed him tighter and rubbed his back soothingly. She rested her head on him as he relaxed into her. They stayed this way until Braxton realized Willa had fallen asleep. He moved her so she was lying down on the divan and put his coat over her body.

* * *

When Willa woke the first thing she saw was a pair of giant green eyes watching her from across the room. She bolted upright, screaming, "Stay away from me!"

The noise of conversation ceased, and her mother was beside her, holding her trembling frame steady while she shushed her.

"It is alright. You are safe here." She said calmingly.

Willa looked around and noticed the green eyes belonged to a house elf, one of six in the room. The house elf she yelled at shuddered and Septimus knelt before him and spoke quietly to calm him down.

"What happened?" Willa asked. She noticed the Bagshots were gone. "Where is Braxton?"

"He went home with his father a few minutes ago. You were not waking when he tried to say goodbye." Her mother said.

"What happened? The house elves are okay? What about the manor? Lila?"

Dipsas went quiet. She glanced at Septimus warily. He approached the divan and leaned down to kiss Willa on the head.

"Lila was not there. Ardan burnt the manor to the ground. Fiendfyre by the look of it." Septimus said.

"Do you think the fire might have destroyed her?" Willa asked.

"We can hope." Septimus said without any shred of hope in his voice.

"What about the townhome?" Willa pressed.

"Safe. It has stronger fortifications than the manor and is surrounded by Muggle homes, so much riskier to destroy with magic. I checked on it regardless. Hobney assured me nothing at all had happened and I read his mind to be sure."

"Your entire Wiltshire Estate is gone?" Willa asked after a moment.

Septimus shook his head.

"It is in ruins, but not entirely gone. The majority of the gardens and orchard remain and the underground level is intact." He laughed lightly. "That is where all the wine is stored. So all is not lost."

Willa tried to laugh but it came out as a small smile.

"I will rebuild it. Not our first fire there and doubtfully our last." He said almost cheerily but Willa could see in his eyes the hint of despair. She reached out for his hand.

"I am sorry he did this to you." She said.

Septimus nodded, squeezing her hand. He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Catapult." It was so quiet only she could hear. He kissed her cheek and then stood.

"Willa, let us leave Mr. Malfoy and get you to a real bed." Dipsas said.

"I can return with him to the townhome." Willa protested, looking at Septimus with confusion. Surely he wanted her by his side now that she was out of Azkaban.

"Per your release conditions, you have to be with your guardian until you are ready to return to Hogwarts for your Champion duties." Septimus explained.

Willa said nothing. She had not believed it would be this restrictive.

"I also promised Byron I would organize Miranda's funeral to ease his burden. Plus I need to settle in the house elves." He said gently.

Willa nodded, glancing at the dozen peering eyes behind him.

"We will see each other soon. I have all your things, after all." Septimus smiled reassuringly.

"Willa, we need to get back to Black Manor to make sure Castor has set all the protections on the house." Dipsas said pointedly, pulling her up and towards the door.

"Wait," Willa said turning back to Septimus. "When will I see you?"

"Soon," he repeated but this time with more meaning to his expression. _Catapult,_ Willa thought, realizing it was the password to his townhome. She could see him as soon as she wanted.

Willa grinned and Septimus gave his sly smile. She tugged herself from her mother's grip and went to him for a farewell kiss.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, too. Now go get some rest." He whispered back before kissing her once more.

* * *

Willa slipped out of the bedroom Aunt Nerodia had assigned her, a different one than she had in August which was now occupied by her mother. She wrapped her coat around her and hurried quietly down the hallway for the back stairwell of Black Manor. She snuck through the house to the central fireplace that was connected to the Floo. It would have been easier to apparate, but her spell would have been tracked.

"Miss Wilhelmina?" a squeaky voice asked as Willa took a pinch of Floo Powder from the sterling vase on the mantle.

Willa spun to find Mirella's wide eyes and held a finger to her mouth. The house elf nodded her understanding and Willa stepped into the fireplace. She dropped the powder, saying clearly her intended location then whispering the word, "Catapult." A dizzying moment later she was inside Septimus' London townhome in front of the Floo fireplace on the second floor.

"Mistress Wilhelmina?" Hobney said with a startle, having fallen asleep during his watch duties. "I will fetch my master for you."

"Thank you, Hobney."

He snapped his fingers to disapparate and less than a minute later Septimus walked into the room directly to her and embraced her.

"I could not stay there. I did not feel safe with the Blacks or even with my own mother after what I learned about my father and Ciaran. "Willa said.

"You are safe here." Septimus said softly as he rubbed her back soothingly.

A long time passed while Willa let Septimus hold her before he finally asked, "What do you need? Food? Sleep? Music?"

Willa smiled at the last suggestion but said, "I feel cold like I will never be warm again. And I feel like I am covered in grime and salt."

Septimus took her hand and led her to the small doorway beside his bedroom. There was no space for a room here as his office was directly beside his bedroom wall, but inside she found it a large bathroom. A Muggle bathtub sat on the tile flooring.

"I find their invention quite refreshing." Septimus smiled. "And much easier to clean than an actual pool like most wizards indulge in."

He flicked his wand and the tub began to fill with water so hot steam came from it.

"I am certain the Muggles would envy your ability to have hot water on demand." Willa said as Septimus took her coat from her and hung it on a hook. Once the tub was nearly full, she removed her undergown. Septimus masked his reaction to her body, which was covered in bruises and several pounds lighter than when he last saw it a few weeks before. It was the first time the surname Gaunt might actually describe her accurately. Instead he helped her into the tub with a warm smile.

"How is the temperature?"

"Perfect." Willa said lowering herself into the water. "How many hidden rooms do you have in this house?"

Septimus laughed and reached for a sponge and some soap.

"Let me see… This one, my vault, and the house elves' quarters, which are quite large underneath the house. I try to avoid hosting guests overnight when I can, so I never tell anyone about the other guest rooms, but there is an entire floor of them."

"A fourth floor?" Willa mused.

Septimus was scrubbing her beneath the water with the sponge in a calm, repetitive manner.

"Yes. Technically it is the third floor and Quintus and Octavia's rooms are on the fourth. That is why there is the opening in the ceiling there where the family area is on this floor."

"I see." Willa nodded.

"Would you like to wash your hair?" He asked. "I have some potions for it."

"Is this why your hair always looks so magnificent?" Willa grinned.

"Yes," Septimus laughed. "Magnificent. What a word."

Willa laughed now too but it faded quickly, and she felt the heat of tears beginning to fall from her eyes. Septimus found her hand in the water and held it. She stared into nothing for a long time and they stayed in silence, tears streaming down her face.

Finally Willa spoke, "He killed him. All this time I never did. He robbed me of my grief."

"It is terrible what he did." Septimus said. "But you still can grieve your brother and Opala now that you know the truth."

Willa nodded and swallowed.

"I feel like I do not know who I am anymore." She whispered. "Perhaps I never did. I was never myself. Always under his control. Even now with your border spell, I do not know if I am entirely myself. I do not even know what that means."

Willa looked at Septimus with a frown and continued in a more pragmatic voice, "He visited me in Azkaban."

"Yes, he told me." Septimus nodded.

"He has a plan, Septimus. A plan I appear to be built into." She said.

"Byron told me you intend to kill him."

Willa nodded.

"Please do not do that to yourself. Trust me when I say it is not worth it." Septimus said, cupping a wet hand around her face. "You think you do not know who you are, but I know you, Willa. You are not that person."

"Septimus," Willa whispered, covering his hand with her own. "I am afraid of what he is going to make me do."

"We will figure out what his plan entails and stop it." Septimus said with confidence.

Willa relaxed at these words and kissed him a few times before saying, "Will you wash my hair please?"

"Of course," Septimus smiled.


	34. The End of the Beginning

**A/N:** Hello lovely readers! I know I don't leave notes often, so first I want to take a moment to thank all of you for reading and a special thanks to all those who follow, fave, and review. I appreciate it so so so much and I know my beta does too. Warms my little Slytherin heart :)

If you are not getting update alerts for this fic, now is a great time to turn those on because… **I am going on a brief hiatus for the rest of July.** This is primarily to get the story caught back up, so I can publish the final 13 chapters + epilogue weekly without break. Truly I very much wanted to avoid this, I even waited until I had 24 chapters written and beta'd before I started to publish!

Please rest assured that this WIP will be finished. The entire thing is fully outlined and I know precisely what happens, I just need time to catch up so you can read the best version of this story. So, feel free to savor chapter 34, or heck, go do a reread of the entire book! Also, check out the fic's Instagram and tumblr pages (both are theslytherinheart) for ongoing aesthetics, character spotlights, and fan casting :)

I'll see you in August!

* * *

 **Chapter 34. The End of the Beginning**

Rigel thought things would resume some semblance of normalcy now that Hogwarts had been back in session for a couple of weeks. In some ways, it had. Classes were their usual level of difficulty, especially for him with N.E.W.T.S. looming in May. Braxton's letters to him, Clement and Arlo arrived only that Friday morning with the good news he had woken up and was returning to Hogwarts on Monday. Rigel's hope that Elnath would somehow relax back into Slytherin and her Prefect duties, however, appeared in vain.

The friendly alliance he formed with Octavia Malfoy over the fall proved a sore enough change for Elnath that she now sat with the Beauxbatons' students at every meal. Her attachment to Patrice continued to be the source of many rumors, and it was startling to see how little his sister seemed to care. They both were indoctrinated on the value of reputation and perception as a true source of power, yet she appeared to take no stock in this now.

"Everything well?" Octavia asked him from across the Slytherin table at dinner Friday evening.

"Oh, yes." Rigel smiled.

She eyed him and he admitted, "I am worried about Elnath."

Octavia leaned in and said, "As I am worried about Quintus. He continues to sit with the Beauxbatons, but it seems only so he can be close to Catherine. It is not as if anyone would care he sat Ravenclaw or she sat with us. People will think their loyalties lie with France."

They both glanced towards Josephina Flint, whom Octavia had publicly forgiven after the girl groveled for a week to her, expressing again and again how she did not stand with her father on anything. Octavia shared privately with Rigel that she did not forgive or trust Josephina, but had agreed with his assessment that it would be wiser to appear she did.

Mr. Malfoy's owl arrived then, landing before Octavia when it could not find Quintus at the Slytherin table. The owl waited while Octavia opened the letter and read it, knowing she would need it for comfort by the end of its contents.

"It is to both Quintus and me." She told Rigel, who peered on with concern. Evening owls rarely brought happy news.

"Willa has been released." Octavia reported with a smile.

"Released? Is she returning to Hogwarts soon like Braxton?" Rigel asked.

Octavia made no response, dropping the letter as tears formed in her eyes. Rigel reached for it, asking permission with his eyes. She nodded her consent and he began to read.

 _My Darling Children,_

 _I write to inform you on three matters. The first is that Miss Gamp has been released from Azkaban this morning. It is only a temporary release for now, as she is bound by magical contract to participate in the Triwizard Tournament and must return to Hogwarts in order to uphold these duties. Once she has regained her health, she will return._

 _The second is not happy news. Mrs. Bagshot was executed in the early hours of this morning. I offered to plan the funeral, but the Bagshots do not wish for anyone to leave Hogwarts in order to attend. The crowd will be large enough with all the families obligated to pay their respects to Callum Borgin's daughter. I will convey both your condolences to the family._

 _As I am certain you will have learned by now, Braxton is restored to full health. Mr. Bagshot will deliver him to Hogwarts on Monday, so you ought to seek him out to offer your condolences. I am certain he will appreciate seeing you both again._

 _The third item, I will not dwell on long as it is only a small setback, however important for you both to know. Our Manor in Wiltshire has burnt to the ground. Only the underground level and grounds remain intact. I believe we already relocated your most important possessions to the townhome, so hopefully not much of sentimental value was lost for either of you._

 _All my love,_

 _Your father_

Octavia had composed herself by the time Rigel looked up again. Another owl flew in that Rigel recognized as Braxton's family owl, and it dropped a letter in front of Clement and Arlo at the Gryffindor table. Elnath sat nearby where they were and caught his eye.

"I am going to relay the news of Willa to Elnath." Rigel told Octavia.

"Yes, I need to show Quintus the letter." She nodded.

They both stood and went to the table of Beauxbatons students across the Great Hall. Octavia slid next to Quintus and Rigel kept walking towards the front of the hall, closest to the professor's table in the front. Dinner tonight was informal, and most of the professors had already left, though he noticed Professor Stump was up there watching him as he approached Elnath. Rigel gave him a nod of acknowledgement and the professor quickly looked away, as if caught in the act of doing something he should not have been.

Rigel looked down at Elnath's friends, the beautiful Beauxbatons' Champion, Xabier, who was admittedly even more attractive in person than portraiture. A fact he would never divulge to Clement, of course. Next to him sat Penelope and beside her was Hélène. He did not like either of them very much, though he could not exactly say why. It was more a feeling. Across sat Elnath next to Patrice, whose hand caressed her upper thigh under the table.

The three facing him looked up as he arrived, and Elnath turned. Patrice did not remove his hand from his sister's body upon seeing him there.

"Rigel," Elnath said. "Come to visit us at the Beauxbatons table finally?"

"I have good news." Rigel said, ignoring her sardonic tone.

"It is polite to say hello to everyone first." She said pointedly.

He knew this was a direct response to his prior effort to speak to her about her flagrant disregard for propriety in relation to Patrice. He worried she would ruin herself if he did not figure out how to intervene. Commanding her to end things with Patrice certainly had not worked.

He smiled at everyone now, including Patrice, who likely was not as horrible as his sister made him appear through her own behavior. That or France was just excessively public in their personal affairs. Regardless, he would have to find a suitable replacement for her interests and push him onto her. That combined with exposing Patrice as a womanizer should be enough to reset her reputation and give her a sympathetic way out of the relationship.

"Good evening, everyone." Rigel said in French to Elnath's friends.

"Good evening, Mr. Black." Hélène replied in English. "I hear Braxton is recovered. This is great news."

"Yes, he should return to Hogwarts on Monday." Rigel nodded.

"The way he always spoke about you in France, well, it made me jealous, I must admit. You two are so close, you must be _very_ pleased." She grinned.

Rigel laughed nervously and snuck a look at Elnath to see if she had interpreted what Hélène said for any form of its truth. She appeared unmoved by the exchange, and if Rigel had to specify an emotion, he would say she was displeased with Hélène's company. It was not something he could disagree with, and he wondered exactly what Braxton found so interesting about the girl. Well, besides the apparently excellent sex he had boasted about in his letters.

"I am happy he is well and returns soon." Rigel nodded, then said to Elnath, "But there is more news. Willa too will be returning to Hogwarts."

Elnath's demeanor changed dramatically. Her cool pretense dropped as she jumped up to hug Rigel.

"When? How?" she bubbled.

"As soon as she is returned to full health. She must participate in the tournament. Mr. Malfoy sent a letter." He explained.

"To you?" Elnath asked with surprise.

"You and Mr. Malfoy exchange letters?" Hélène chirped up.

"Hélène, let them talk." Penelope hissed, though all of them watched Rigel for his response.

"Yes, I am to apprentice him in the summer. But this letter was not to me." He explained.

"Why should Mr. Malfoy need to send an evening owl just to inform his children of this? Why would they care?" Elnath wondered aloud.

"There was more in the letter." Rigel lowered his voice and pulled Elnath away from Hélène's prying ears to the very front of the Great Hall.

"What?" she demanded.

"Braxton's mother was executed this morning." Rigel said very quietly.

"That is horrible." Elnath said. She did not look too moved, however, and frowned as she asked, "Why would Mr. Malfoy convey that to his children so immediately? Their families are barely even acquainted. Is it the connection to the Borgins? Quintus said once they had a business connection to them as a result of his father's marriage contract with the Burke family."

"I think Mr. Malfoy thought they would care on an emotional level." Rigel said, shaking his head. "Octavia visited Braxton every day at St. Mungo's. He and Willa saved her life in France."

"When is the funeral? This Sunday? Mother and father will expect us to be there. I should tell Hélène. I am certain she will want to attend to support Braxton." Elnath said.

"No, they requested none of us attend. Mother and father would have sent us a letter." Rigel said. "Besides, Hélène never visited Braxton once in the hospital. If Braxton wanted to tell her the news, I imagine he would send her an owl himself. Do you not agree?"

"Hélène was not permitted to visit anyone." Elnath spat angrily.

"Why do you defend her? You do not even like her." Rigel balked.

"It is _you_ who does not like her. You who refuses to give any of my friends a chance. You so valiantly proclaimed allegiance to the French terrorists who nearly murdered our cousin and now cannot support any of the innocent involved. The burden of your hypocrisy must be so trying, brother, but do not dare put your emotions on me, I bear enough on my own." Elnath growled at him, her eyes starting to grow red.

"Elnath," Rigel started, reaching for her arm to calm her. "Your eyes are red."

"Not a surprise!" she yelled.

Professor Stump approached them and Rigel shielded Elnath from his view so he would not see her eye color.

"Is everything all right? Your conversation has become rather loud." Professor Stump said in calm manner of speaking. He craned his neck, attempting to glimpse Elnath behind him.

"Yes, I was just leaving to check on a project in the dungeon." Elnath said, stepping around Rigel. He saw her eyes returned to their usual blue and exhaled in relief. She likely was intending to visit the basilisks however, so the red would return soon enough. The blood magic bond grew stronger faster now that she was back in their proximity. It had been apparent the moment he first introduced her to the two baby basilisks over a fortnight ago.

"Would you like me to escort you out?" Professor Stump asked Elnath.

Rigel looked between them as Elnath gave a consenting nod. He suddenly remembered the time he caught the professor saying a rather intimate goodbye to his sister in front of the common room entrance. As they walked away from him now, down the length of the Great Hall, Rigel realized he had found the suitable replacement.

The crowd, which had grown quiet as the Blacks rowed in front of them all, finally resumed their chatter. Rigel glanced at the Gryffindor table for Clement, but only found Arlo there.

"Where is he?" Rigel asked.

"We got a letter from Braxton. It is addressed to all three of us." Arlo explained, handing the letter to Rigel.

"Is it about Mrs. Bagshot?" Rigel asked, not glancing at the parchment.

"How did you know?"

"Mr. Malfoy sent Octavia a letter."

"Why would she care?" Arlo wondered. "Wait, do you think she is interested in Braxton still?"

"I could not say. Perhaps you should ask her yourself?" Rigel said pointedly. Arlo claimed to be interested in Octavia but was yet to make any move on her.

Arlo looked around the Great Hall for her and his face fell a little as he bit out, "Oh she is with Quintus."

"I need to check on Clement." Rigel said with some urgency.

"He's in your usual spot." Arlo said, and Rigel smiled his thanks then spun on his heel to hurry down to the dungeons.

He ended up passing Elnath and Professor Stump in the main hall leading towards the common room entrance. He said a mild hello to them as he hurried by. Once to Salazar's Study, he threw a furtive glance back to make sure they looked away while he slipped into the hidden door.

Rigel found Clement in a sobbing heap on the bed they had moved into the room some time in November. He rushed to him, spooning around his body and methodically combing his fingers through the boy's unkempt hair.

Rigel had expected this reaction from Clement as soon as he read that the Bagshots did not want anyone from Hogwarts to attend the funeral. He had read between the lines, understanding that only purebloods would be invited to the funeral given Mrs. Bagshot's lineage to the Borgins, and that Braxton was politely refuting any of his friends' attendance in order to save Clement the insult of exclusion. Perhaps too, Rigel thought now, Braxton did not want Hélène to attend after learning all that had happened to him.

In a heated row Rigel and Clement had back in mid-October, he had effectively learned Clement rarely understood the finer nuances of wizarding society. Sure enough, once Clement calmed down enough to talk, he confirmed his lack of comprehension of what Braxton really intended.

"He says the funeral is the twentieth, this Sunday, but he does not want me to come. He says it is too overwhelming and he does not want more than family there. Do you think he means it?" Clement asked.

Rigel chose his words carefully.

"He will return to Hogwarts Monday. I imagine it is simply a lot to handle. His father must be devastated. I cannot imagine trying to manage a grieving parent while handling my friends in that situation." He said.

"That makes sense." Clement conceded after consideration. "Yes, and I will see him Monday. I can express my condolences then."

"Yes, we both can." Rigel nodded with a warm smile.

Clement kissed him lightly and said, "Thank you. You always know what to say."

 _Only because I love you._ Rigel thought. He merely smiled though and kissed him more.

He knew it would be unfair to express that level of emotion to Clement, whom he could never truly give himself to. Even if the world somehow permitted two men to marry and live in harmony, Clement was a half-blood and the Blacks would never permit that match.

* * *

A kind and thoughtful reply from Quintus and Octavia arrived at Septimus' townhome on Saturday. Willa had been there since Flooing over on Friday from Black Manor. Septimus had sent an owl to her mother to inform her of the arrangement. None of them wished Willa to go back to prison, so they all agreed to keep up the appearance Willa was staying with the Blacks. Willa spent the majority of the time sleeping. When awake, Septimus made her drink a restorative potion and eat the bone broth Hobney made. The potion was bitter, but the broth felt good, warm and soothing.

By Saturday evening, her energy had increased along with her body weight. Two weeks of hardly eating or sleeping erased by a mere potion. She sat for dinner, just her and Septimus, a preview of sorts into their future marriage, should she ever be pardoned from Azkaban.

He caught her up on everything she had slept through: her mother's visits throughout the past two days, the lack of any leads on Ardan's plans or whereabouts, Aunt Nerodia's horrified confirmation that Uncle Corvinus could have had enough access to her to steal her hair for use in Polyjuice Potion. By two-way mirror from across the channel, Vincent reported the tensions growing as King Louis XVI had been convicted on Friday of high treason by the Muggle National Convention. True to his word, Prince George sent messenger to Septimus just before dinner to report this news as soon as he had learned it.

"This is potentially great news." Septimus told her.

"How so?" Willa asked.

"If the King is executed, France will want to show their power to the world. England is their chief rival. Should France declare war on England, it is unlikely any Englishman—regardless of magical ability—can remain loyal to French sympathies. Of any sort. You would turn into a national hero overnight."

Willa mulled it over, searching for the catch and finding none. As much as she did not wish for war with France, it was that very action that would set her free.

Miranda's funeral on Sunday was mostly a social and political affair, and Willa was glad to see the large numbers, reaching nearly a hundred witches and wizards, leave Godric's Hollow once it was over. Callum Borgin and his son Leopold were the last to go, giving Byron and Braxton their condolences one more time and allowing them the privacy to bury Miranda.

An oppressive January chill bore into the remaining group, made up of the Bagshots, Septimus, Willa and Dipsas. The clouds were heavy with snow yet to fall, causing an eerie pressure in the graveyard. Willa squeezed Septimus' hand now that the others were gone. She knew what he had done in this graveyard not very many plots away. Braxton pushed a stray tear from his cheek and Dipsas stood idly between him and Willa. Bathilda cradled in his right arm, Byron had just begun using magic to shift the first of the dirt over Miranda's coffin when the pop of someone apparating caused them all pull out their wands.

Ardan Gamp walked towards them with purpose, his black robes flowing with his quick movement. He stopped at the edge of the open grave and let out a long sigh as he peered inside.

"You are not welcome here." Septimus said angrily.

Ardan did not look away from the coffin as he cast a silencing spell on Septimus, but Willa cast " _Protego_ " quickly enough to shield him. Ardan spun to look at her, his black eyes widened as if he was surprised to see her. With a gait of haste, he stood in front of her. His face looked pained and Willa wondered if he was injured in some way.

"Willa," he said with some difficulty. He grabbed hold of her wrists and she froze in place, his demeanor so uncharacteristic it was disarming. He continued in a strangled voice, as if he fought some magic inside him; his words were simple, yet foreign to Willa, "I am so sorry. I hope this helps you to run."

She smelled the change first, a burning metallic scent in the cold air. She looked down to see the magic tracking cuffs had been severed by his magic. _Why would he free her now?_

Willa stepped away from him, eyes ablaze with hatred.

"You should leave now before I kill you." She hissed.

"Willa," Septimus cautioned.

Ardan's black eyes went even darker than usual.

"Why are you even here? You did not know Miranda." He said to Willa, now in a cold tone without any strain. He backed away, back to the grave, then addressed everyone else in a similar way, "None of you knew her. She only ever loved me and our daughter, just as I only ever loved them. And you, Willa. I always loved you."

"You are incapable of love." Willa bit out, her wand pointed directly at his heart as she took a few steps towards him.

Septimus wrapped an arm around her torso and gently pulled her back to his side.

"You better hold her tight, Malfoy. I told your wife I was done with her, so now she knows Willa is no longer off limits." Ardan sneered. "Lila was always so cruel, I bet she will force you to watch her tear Willa apart."

"Ardan, stop." Dipsas cried.

"Almost, Dipsas, almost. Though I do not know how long you will even have once I am gone." He said with a puzzled frown.

"What do you mean gone?" Dipsas asked.

Ardan ignored her and instead threw his wand into the open grave saying, "It would not work against me anyway."

"What do you mean, Ardan?" Dipsas said frantically.

"Mother," Willa began towards her, Septimus protectively at her side. "Mother, calm down."

Ardan pulled out a pistol and everyone froze. Willa recognized it as the one he had shot Ciaran with. He cocked the gun and put the barrel against his temple. Dipsas began to scream and run towards him.

Willa tried to hold her back, but she was too determined, rushing forward until Byron caught her arm with his free hand and yanked her hard to the ground.

"Miranda, I will see you soon." Ardan said softly.

The gunshot rang out ferociously in the stillness and Ardan's body fell forward into the grave.

"No!" Dipsas screamed. "Ardan, no!"

Willa felt like everything inside her stopped working and she collapsed forward. Septimus caught her midway and lifted her back to her feet.

"Willa!" Braxton hurried to her.

Willa felt like her head was going to explode with pain, and then, suddenly everything felt clear. She stood up straight and blinked a few times. Looking around she murmured, "There was no fog."

Septimus was about to inquire about the fog, but Dipsas made such a horrible noise they all looked at her with apprehension. She was on her hands and knees at the edge of the grave. Byron was on the ground beside her trying to comfort her.

She started to murmur something over and over again. After a moment, they realized she was saying Ardan's name.

Willa hurried beside her, "Mama, look at me. Mama!"

Dipsas looked at her blankly, her eyes devoid of comprehension.

"Mama, it is me, Willa. Your daughter." Willa said.

Dipsas stared at her.

"Mama," Willa shook her.

"The curse lifted when he died." Septimus said to no one in particular.

"The curse?" Byron asked, looking up at him.

"The Imperius Curse." He clarified. "Dipsas just reentered her own mind for the first time in… maybe over a decade."

Dipsas began to rock back and forth on her hands and knees wailing, "Ardan" repeatedly.

Willa rubbed her mother's back and said to Septimus, "I felt it too, before when I fell. I thought it broke when I reentered the British Isles?"

"It did, but my spell was less powerful than his death. That is why you are in less pain than your mother." Septimus explained. "Your mind was able to work through it all slowly. She is being inundated all at once. She has only been back in England a few weeks."

Willa nodded and wiped a tear from her cheek that had fallen. When she really looked at Septimus, she saw him anew. It was as if he had become more beautiful in the past five minutes. She looked at Braxton and felt the same, even with grief and shock written all over his face. It was as if everything her father felt ugly, suddenly she could see in its full light.

A strange moan came from inside the grave and without hesitation, Septimus pulled Willa to her feet and behind his body with one hand and then yanked Braxton similarly towards himself with the other.

"Do not touch me!" Braxton shrieked forcibly throwing Septimus from his arm.

"No, I never liked when Septimus touched me either." A voice said.

Willa knew it immediately from Septimus' memory of this very graveyard. A female figure floated up from the grave, appearing both opaque as flesh and translucent as a ghost as she shifted indefinitely between states. In flesh form, she clearly was Lila Malfoy.

"Lila?" Byron whispered, wide-eyed. He hugged Bathilda tighter into his chest and moved an arm protectively over Dipsas' back as she remained on her hands and knees beside the edge of the grave now only murmuring Ardan's name.

The figure of Lila let out a piercing, hysterical laugh.

"Did you really believe Ardan Gamp would kill himself? No, he lacked the integrity. I had to take possession of him and force it upon him. He was a small man with small ambitions in the end. So weak he forgave Miranda for killing their squib daughter, as if she even could do it unaided." She turned to Septimus with a frown, "Sorry about that mix up, my love, when I thought you had sired that filth. I suppose, though, you and I never really did see eye to eye on magical purity. Or really anything at all."

Septimus had his wand out and was murmuring incantations Willa recognized as those he had done in the hidden wing of Malfoy Manor`.

Lila cackled at this and said, "Oh Septimus, we know that is not going to work this time. You are missing a key component, my love."

He did not stop or pay attention to her.

"Who are you?" Braxton demanded, his wand out threateningly.

"Braxton, stop." Willa commanded.

"Oh, Wilhelmina, it is only fair he knows who I am. You certainly do after all." Lila said and gave her a wink. She whipped her head back to Braxton so fast it disconnected from her body. She continued to speak however, as if she did not notice at all, and slowly her two pieces rejoined. "Braxton Bagshot, I am Lila Malfoy, Septimus' wife and the woman who killed your half-sister when your mother was too weak to finish the job."

"You killed Bethany?!" Braxton shouted. He threw a hex at her, but it missed.

"Yes, I killed her." Lila said breezily. "This world has no place for non-magical people. Something your mother claimed to believe when I found her again, after Septimus brought me back. But she was weak, just like Ardan. They both needed to die. Small people who could not even purge their own error; makes you question how pure their blood even was...How pure Wilhelmina's blood is… I already know you and that baby over there are impure given your father's filthy lineage."

" _Stupefy_!" Braxton cast at her apparition.

The stun hit her, and she somersaulted backwards several times. Septimus released Willa and began using both hands to do the incantations. His efforts were not working though, and the Stunning spell did not keep her down as it would a human. Lila rose back up and sped towards Braxton; she gripped his neck and he let out a painful scream. She lifted him off the ground with ease and pulled his face quite close to her own, her eyes glittered with malice.

"Child, you should not have struck me. I am going to finish the job starting with you." She whispered to him.

"Release him now, Lila." Septimus said in a firm, calm tone. It was the only tone she would respond to in life, so he hoped it would work now.

"Or what, my love? You will kill me? Too late for that. To think that Ardan so desperately yearned to see you suffer but lacked true conviction to carry it through. He could not envision how killing the rest of Miranda's children, then your whore who he called his greatest joy, and then both your children would be the true way to see you suffer. But why stop there? After I kill everyone you love, I will kill everyone they loved. And when I finish with that, when you truly believe you have no reason to continue living, I will take possession of your body and lead the Malfoy name back to glory. Cleansing the world of every ounce of Muggle blood while wearing your face." She smiled longingly.

Braxton began to scream in agony at the iciness of her touch, burn marks visible on his neck through her translucent hand. He clawed at her failingly, then his screams stopped and his face grew purple as she tightened her grip and cut off his air supply.

" _Stupefy_!" Septimus cast at Lila.

It hit her and again she tumbled backwards, dropping Braxton in a thud on the ground. Byron abandoned Dipsas to run to his son.

Seconds later Lila was up again, coming towards Septimus at an impossible speed. She did not go for his throat though. She went for his scars, holding him in place while she reached up under his robes to find the bare flesh of his torso. His face contorted with pain.

"How does it feel, Septimus? What is it like to always have part of me inside of you? How does it feel not to be able to intimately touch someone else without inflicting horrible pain on her body? A constant reminder of how much I love you, even in death." She said.

When the dripping blood from his reopened wounds became visible, Willa summoned Ardan's wand from the grave site and yelled commandingly, "Enough, Lila!"

Ardan's wand felt warm in her hand, its ownership having yielded fully to her with his death. The wand was quite familiar with her, after all.

Lila turned to her slowly, her hands still on Septimus' body as she flashed Willa a challenging grin.

"You talk so much it is no wonder Septimus strangled you to death." Willa said dryly.

"Stop!" Septimus gritted out, hoping to prevent her from aggravating Lila into an attack. But Willa cast a full body binding curse on him so he could not move. The last thing she needed was for him to heroically overcome the pain of Lila's torturous touch just to run in front of the spell she planned to cast on Lila after goading her into an attack.

"You said you plan to start with Braxton, but truly you should start with me." Willa said pragmatically before continuing in a sneering tone, "After all, I am the one Septimus is in love with now. The one he is going to marry. The one who he touches intimately. And, yes, it hurts when he does, but Ardan surrounded me with so much pain, that I do not mind. I rather like it. In fact, I like everything about your husband's body, so much so that I will not be giving it back. So, you see, Lila, you want to start with me."

Enraged, Lila threw Septimus' petrified body aside and began towards Willa exceedingly fast, but Willa was ready for her.

" _Avada Kedavra_!" she cast without hesitation. The curse flowed with ease from her father's wand and she felt no pain as the rush of death left it in a green flash of light.

When the curse hit Lila's apparition, she burst into a cloud of black smoke that began to swirl as Lila's voice said in a broken, hushed tone, "You will be the first I take, Wilhelmina. And I will make it neither quick nor painless."

The smoke dissipated and the graveyard went silent. Willa released Septimus from the binding curse and hurriedly pulled up his robes to assess the damage. His scars were closed again, shifting colors in their usual imbalanced state, and the bleeding had stopped. She vanished the spilled blood, covered his body again, and pulled him upright into a sitting position.

"Why did you put yourself in her pathway?" Septimus asked.

"She was always coming for me first. She started in August and it only grew worse as we got closer." Willa said quietly before adding for only him to hear, "Besides, Braxton does not know how to kill someone. I do."

"I cannot lose you." Septimus said in a quivering voice.

Willa pulled him into an embrace and whispered, "You will not. We are going to find a way to kill her, and if you are unable to finish the job, I will do it for you."

"I will be able to finish it." He said.

Willa pulled back to look him in the eye and said, "You are not a killer, Septimus. There is no shame in that."

He looked into her a long moment before nodding, then he kissed her softly and said, "I love you."

"I love you." Willa said. "Now, I need to go check on my mother."

"Let us go inside the Bagshots' house where I can better protect us than out here in the open." Septimus said.

"Collect the Bagshots. I will get my mother." Willa said as they both stood.


	35. For the First Time

**A/N: Welcome back, readers! Thank you for bearing with me during my hiatus. It was much needed for me and my beta, and now we are back in full swing and ready to close this tale out. If you have not reread chapter 34 yet, I recommend doing so as chapter 35 picks up immediately where we left off.**

* * *

 **Chapter 35. For the First Time**

The Bagshots' house was modest compared with the various Malfoy and Gamp residences, but it had a cozy sense of home to it. Septimus busied himself placing protective enchantments on the walls, windows, and doors, while Willa settled her mother onto the worn sofa.

"Mama," Willa said softly, sitting beside Dipsas. Her mother looked up at her with lucid eyes, and Willa asked, "Do you know who I am?"

"Of course, I do, Nerodia. How could I forget my own sister?" Dipsas smiled at her warmly and took Willa's hands into her own.

"No, mama, I am not your sister." Willa said, squeezing her mother's hands. "I am your daughter, Wilhelmina."

"How could I have a daughter? I am not even engaged." Dipsas laughed easily and looked around the room. Her face brightened when she located Byron beside Braxton. "Byron! Tell my sister we are not yet engaged."

Mr. Bagshot looked at Willa with sad eyes and she felt the heat of tears begin to fall down her cheeks.

"What is wrong? Why do you both look like that?" Dipsas furrowed her brow. "Byron, say something. You are frightening me."

"Go to her." Braxton said softly to his father, taking Bathilda from him. "I will put Bathilda down before she wonders who we are."

Byron crossed the room and sat on the other side of Dipsas. She turned to face him, clearly more interested in his presence than Willa's. He took her hands from Willa and held them to his chest. His face brightened into the smile Willa associated with a happy Braxton, and she marveled at how similar to his father Braxton looked once you saw past his blond curls.

"You look older." Dipsas said to him before biting her lip to add cheekily, "Was yesterday that profound for you?"

"What happened yesterday?" Byron asked playfully.

Willa's mother let out a giggle and blushed red, throwing a furtive glance back at Willa before saying quietly to Byron, "I think you remember."

"I want to hear you say it." Byron grinned, playing along.

Septimus had reentered the room by then but stopped in the doorway to observe. His face was drawn in a serious expression as Dipsas started to tell Byron about her mind's version of yesterday's events, about the Muggle pub they had snuck into in Leeds after she had turned seventeen and no longer had the trace on her.

"And we broke into that room for rent upstairs that smelled so atrocious." she giggled to Byron. He laughed and nodded. Apparently it smelled so bad he still remembered more than two decades later. "But it was worth it." Dipsas continued softly as she lovingly placed her hand on Byron's face.

Willa realized in that moment her mother could have avoided this entire wretched life if she had been permitted to marry Byron. She never would have dealt with Ardan, never gone through all of this. _Maybe she will never remember me,_ Willa thought, _but if that means she never has to remember Ardan, it will be worth it._

She covered her mouth to stifle her sudden sobs at this thought, and Septimus rushed to embrace her.

Dipsas turned back to look at them and frowned, asking Byron, "Why is Basilides Malfoy in your house?"

" _Legilimens_ ," Septimus cast as Dipsas turned to look at him again. He ran his palm over Willa's hair soothingly, her face buried in his chest, and pushed into Dipsas muddled mind as deeply as he could, searching and digging for a shred of hope that she had not lost it all. But she angrily implemented occlumency and forced him out before he could find anything of clarity.

"Get away from me!" she yelled and then pried Willa from his grasp, screaming, "Get away from my sister!"

"Dipsas, Dipsas calm down." Byron said.

"Why is Mr. Malfoy in your house?" she asked again.

"That is… complicated." Byron said, frowning.

"Why is Nerodia so upset?" Dipsas said quietly, pulling the sobbing Willa into her breasts and rubbing her back repeatedly.

"She has had a trying day. I think you and her should go lie down for a bit." Byron said quietly.

"We cannot lie down in your house. That would be a scandal." Dipsas protested with wide eyes.

"No, your family knows you are here." Byron said and stood. He held out his hand to Dipsas. "Come."

She took his hand, dragging Willa to her feet with her, and they went to Byron's bedroom. He tucked the two Gamps into his bed and feigned leaving the room, casting a Disillusionment charm and sitting in his dressing chair. Septimus stayed outside of the room as to not confuse Dipsas further and waited. Eventually Braxton came out of Bathilda's room and Septimus motioned for him to be quiet. He nodded and stood beside Septimus to wait, the whole situation too tragic for him to remain angry.

Finally Byron came out and led them to the living room.

"They are asleep." He said. "What did you see in her mind?"

"It was too murky, too fast moving. She was reliving your, um, that evening." Septimus said, glancing at Braxton before continuing, "That was the clearest thing I could see. Then she pushed me from her mind."

Byron nodded and looked out the window. The clouds had broken and snow fell in heavy clumps outside.

"Ardan's father agreed to the terms of their marriage contract the next day." Byron said. "I am worried he took everything from that date onward from her mind."

"It is possible her mind is creating a safe space to be in while processing everything." Septimus said. "That evening with you may be the memory in which she felt the safest. We will just have to wait. Time will tell, and sleep should help."

"Why is it you know so much about this?" Braxton asked accusingly.

Septimus looked him the eye and said, "Because every day of our marriage, Lila found a way to manipulate or torture me. The longer I prevented her from murdering Muggles, the crueler her methods grew. The final years were nearly unbearable. The only way I got through it was by creating a safe space to go to mentally."

"Is that why you killed her?"

"No. She put your mother under the Imperius Curse and forced her to torture Bethany and Octavia. Killing her was the only option I had to break the Imperius Curse." He replied.

"Oh." Braxton said.

"After her death, I had to learn how to live without that abuse. It is something Willa has been able to work on since August, but Dipsas is only beginning the journey now." Septimus said before adding quietly, "Ardan was talented enough at rewriting memories that he convinced Willa she had killed her brother thoroughly enough to fool my protection spell. I imagine Dipsas will be mapping the gaps of her life for some time."

A thick silence followed.

"How can we destroy Lila?" Braxton finally asked.

"I do not know." Septimus sighed.

"You are joking!" Braxton said angrily.

"Braxton, be sensible. Do you think he would not have done it already if he knew how?" Byron said.

"I was able to detain her before with the help of Willa's uncle, Corvinus Gaunt." Septimus said.

Braxton shuddered.

"I see you know of him." Septimus said.

"He is evil." Braxton said. "I am not surprised you would consort with such a man."

"Braxton!" Byron protested.

Septimus waved it off and said, "He was not always evil. He became a fanatic sometime after school. I do not know the details, I lost touch with him after getting married. Lila kept me separated from Ardan's family, including the Gaunts. After she died, however, Corvinus reached out to let me know he had a way to resurrect her, should I want that."

"Why would you want _that_?" Braxton asked.

"I did not. Not at first. But then it… It is difficult to explain. But it became too painful to live having killed someone." Septimus managed.

"So, you went back to Corvinus?" Byron asked after a moment when Septimus appeared not to be continuing.

"Sorry, yes." Septimus took a deep breath. "He required payment, but he helped me to resurrect her. Immediately it became obvious this was a mistake, as she attacked us both and fled in search of Miranda. Then… well, you know what happened next. After attacking the healers, she abandoned Miranda's body and returned to the Manor where Corvinus had set an entrapment. So, I know how to entrap her, but I need the resurrection stone to do it. And, of course, Corvinus has disappeared."

Neither Bagshot said anything, though Braxton was thinking about Elnath Black and how to steal the stone from her.

"Where will we hide them?" Byron asked after a long moment. Septimus understood he meant Braxton and Willa by his tone.

"Hogwarts is the safest place. Willa has to return there anyway. She is not technically free. Her temporary release is on condition of her magical contract as Triwizard Champion." Septimus said bleakly.

"And Bathilda?" Byron looked at Septimus. "Are your enchantments strong enough?"

"They should be. You can add a Fidelus charm for another measure. I will be suggesting this to the Blacks should Dipsas return there."

"Bathilda cannot die." Braxton said softly.

"No one is going to let it happen, Brax." Byron said him.

"No, father, you misunderstand me." Braxton said. "I gave her an immortality potion, the elixir of life. She cannot die."

"You what?" Byron became furious.

"I could not let her die, not like Bethany, not like mother." Braxton said in steely tone.

"You had no right to do that to her. To take that from her." Byron yelled.

Willa ran into the room then, her face white, "Come now!"

Septimus was at her side in second asking, "Lila?"

"No, well, I do not think so." Willa said, grabbing his hand and pulling him to Byron's bedroom. The Bagshots followed them inside, their argument over Bathilda halted.

Dipsas was on the edge of the bed, sitting upright and staring vacantly at the wall.

"I woke up and she was like this." Willa said. "She will not respond to me."

Byron walked in front of her and looked into her eyes, "Dipsas?"

She made no response.

"Dipsas, it is me, Byron." He tried.

"He is going to kill you." Dipsas said, terrified. She pulled her knees to her chest and began to say, "I am sorry. I am sorry. I am sorry." over and over again.

"Dipsas, please, listen. It is forgiven." Byron said.

She stopped but did not look at him. Instead she closed her eyes and began to rock back and forth.

"Mina, you have to run. Mina, please take your brother and run. Go to England and find a man called Byron Bagshot. Tell him who you are and he will take you in. If you go to my sister, her odious husband will send you back here. Hurry before he returns!" she said and began to cry.

"Did this happen?" Septimus asked Willa quietly.

"No, she never said this to me. Ciaran and I agreed to run away, but I was too scared the first chance we had. By the second, he had met Opala. We never told anyone." Willa said.

"Ardan stop, please stop." Dipsas started to whisper through tears. "It hurts. You are hurting her. Please, Ardan, stop."

"This happened, many times." Willa whispered and hurried to the bed to sit beside her mother.

"Mama," Willa said softly wrapping her arms around her. "Mama, he cannot hurt us anymore. Ardan is dead."

Dipsas stopped whispering. When she looked at Willa, her vivid blue eyes were present and full of anxiety.

"Dead?" Dipsas asked quietly.

"Yes, mama, we are free." Willa said with a nod. She felt her mother's body relax under her embrace.

"Where is Ciaran?"

"No, Ciaran is gone." Willa said through tears. "It is only us now."

"Yes, in Ohio Country. I remember now. I remember." Dipsas said then jerked her head to look at Willa with a horrified expression, "Are you all right? What he did to you was… unforgivable."

Willa nodded reassuringly, "I will be okay now that I know the truth."

Dipsas wiped the tears from Willa's face and looked at her very maternally as she said, "I cannot believe how beautiful you are, Willa. It feels like I am seeing you for the first time."

"I know what you mean. Everything is much clearer now for me, too." Willa smiled. "There is one thing I want us to do, though."

She pulled her father's wand out and said, "I wield it fully now, so its magic will come to me." She held out an end to her mother, and once they both held it tightly, Willa said, "On three?"

Dipsas counted and together they snapped the wand in half. A gold spark came from the exposed Phoenix tail core and floated down into Willa's hand, disappearing into her skin. Both women let out a relieved laugh and fell into an embrace.

After a moment, Dipsas asked Willa in a whisper, "Where exactly are we?"

"Um," Willa pulled back from the embrace, her lips pursed into a sly smile, "We are in Byron Bagshot's bed."

Her mother flamed red and Willa let out a laugh. Dipsas glanced at Byron and they shared the type of smile Willa knew was only meant for them. He approached the bed and reached for Dipsas' hand.

She gave it to him, and he squeezed it, saying, "I am glad you are well."

Dipsas nodded, squeezing his hand tight as she replied, "I have missed you."

"Should we return to the sitting room? There are a few matters we all need to discuss." Septimus said.

"Yes, yes, Braxton can you make us some tea?" Byron said, releasing Dipsas' hand.

Willa helped her mother off the bed and led her into the sitting room. Septimus sat beside Willa on the sofa, and Byron on a chair.

"What do you remember happening today?" Willa asked her mother.

"I remember the funeral for Miranda. Then Ardan came, and… oh." Dispas stopped.

"Do you remember what happened once he arrived?"

"Yes." She whispered. "Is his body still out there?"

"Yes. We had to flee inside." Septimus answered. "This is what we need to discuss."

Dipsas looked at Byron and asked, "How do you want to handle it? By outward appearances, it seems unlikely we can hide their affair. He made it so Shakespearean."

"Mama, Ardan was possessed. Do you remember that?"

"No," Dipsas frowned.

Willa took her hands and explained it all. As she was finishing, Braxton set down the tea tray, ready to serve.

"So, tonight you will stay with me and Septimus to be safe." Willa concluded to her mother.

Dipsas looked between her and Septimus, making a face before she nodded.

"Cream or sugar, Mr. Malfoy?" Braxton asked loudly enough to startle the three of them.

"Neither, thank you. Just black." Septimus smiled.

Braxton handed him a cup and saucer full of tea he had already poured.

He gave an identical one to Willa with a warm smile, saying, "Black, how you like it, Willa."

Willa took it, leaning against Septimus as she thanked him in order to signal to Braxton exactly who she was engaged to, regardless of his knowledge of her preferences in taking tea.

Braxton cleared his throat and turned to her mother, "Cream or sugar, Mrs. Gamp?"

"Cream please, thank you." She smiled and added, "I still cannot believe how big you are now. The last time I saw you, you were only…"

"Three?" Braxton supplied. "At Bethany's birth."

Dipsas hesitated, glancing at Byron. Willa's stomach leapt a little. Her mother had gone to see Mr. Bagshot before they moved to the Americas. It was written all over both their faces now. She knew exactly the day, too. She had been eight; Braxton had been eight. Her mother had taken Ciaran with her to run an errand, leaving Willa alone with her father in their Dublin home. It was right after he had been banished. It was one of the only times she saw him drunk. It was the day he told her how she was special like him; she was _pure_. And now she knew that her mother had gone to England with Ciaran to see Byron that day. _If only they had stayed there._ Willa thought ruefully.

"Septimus, how are your scars now? Braxton's neck appears unscathed, as if he was not even attacked." Willa said abruptly to save her mother from correcting Braxton's assumption.

"They are normal." He replied.

"It was a lot of blood at the time. Do you mind if I take a look? Rachel Potter gave us much of Henry's potions stores after he passed, right before she moved Arlo out of Godric's Hollow." Bryon said.

"I have tried many remedies already, but I do not mind another opinion." Septimus said.

"Once we finish our tea and sort out how to present Ardan's death." Byron nodded.

In the end, they decided on a suicide. Willa and Dipsas would have no real details on why he would do it, as they thought everything was fine and Ardan was fine. They could wrap up any secrecy around it under the pretense of shock and grief, so no public funeral would be necessary. No one would press too hard if it was a suicide.

They determined they would drop off Willa and Braxton tomorrow morning at Hogwarts, then head to the Ministry directly to report Ardan's suicide. The other matter was how to present the threat of Lila to others who might be impacted. Septimus and Dipsas reasoned that the less people knew, the less connected to them they would appear to Lila. After all, her main confidant regarding society was now dead. The Bagshots did not agree with this logic, arguing that the more people knew, the better protected they could make themselves.

It was Willa who guided the compromise, citing Quintus as their secret weapon, as Lila did not know his extra-abilities or level of hatred for her. If she made contact with someone, he would be able to tell. The amount of discomfort on Braxton's face upon learning Quintus could read his mind was telling. Clearly his thoughts did not always match his outward hatred.

Finally they discussed any loopholes to gain entry into Hogwarts. The castle was one of the safest places in Britain, possibly the world, from outside threats. Septimus indicated the portrait of her in the Slytherin common room as the largest threat, and upon meeting his eye, Willa remembered what Elnath told her back in August about how he had destroyed every portraiture of her.

Braxton mentioned the Great Lake and the Forbidden Forest. He and Willa agreed to avoid entering both, and Septimus said he would come with them tomorrow to put up additional protections on the common room windows that looked into the Great Lake.

Once everyone agreed to this, Septimus and Mr. Bagshot disappeared into the wash room to assess his scars and any potential cures and alleviations.

Braxton looked at Willa, "Come with me to check on Bathilda."

She glanced at her mother who gave a nod.

They went down the hallway to the bedroom closest to Mr. Bagshot's and Braxton closed the door. Willa peered in the bassinet to find Bathilda peacefully slumbered.

"She is so beautiful." Willa said softly.

"Yes, she is." Braxton whispered. "I gave her the elixir of life. My father is furious."

Willa looked at him with alarm.

"Why did you? I told you that it would not help." Willa said.

"You do not know that." He hissed.

"It is dangerous. No one has ever used it on an infant."

"That we know about." He said and sighed as Bathilda made a noise. "That is not what I wanted to tell you. But I worry we will wake her if I tell you here."

He met her eyes and Willa could tell it was something important. She nodded and followed him out the door. They ended up in what could only be his bedroom. Quidditch gear and player portraits littered the walls and his trunk was in front of a four-poster bed. Again, he closed the door.

"What is it?" She asked, suddenly feeling very alone with him.

Braxton took her hands and Willa's heartbeat raced.

"Are you scared?" He frowned.

"I am unsure. Why?"

"You are trembling."

"What did you wish to tell me?" She asked without patience.

"I heard you say it at his office and then in the graveyard, but I did not believe it and wondered if I misheard. Are you engaged to marry Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes." Willa said. Her nerves steadied as she steeled herself to whatever dissent he clearly planned to offer.

"I beg you not to marry him."

"Why not?"

"You are so young. What is the rush?"

"There is no rush, Braxton. He and I are not rushing. There is no reason to because—" Willa stopped, unable to finish the thought aloud.

"So you are having doubts?" Braxton stepped closer to her.

"What precisely are you trying to offer me? Your own hand?" Willa said coldly enough that Braxton stepped backwards again.

"I would be a better option, yes, but then so would most people." Braxton challenged.

"You need to wake up. What do you think is going to happen when the mourning period is over? Your father cannot take care of Bathilda alone. He will have to remarry."

"So what?"

"You are delusional if you want me to believe you have not figured this out yet." Willa said. Braxton stared at her blankly. "They are already in love. Surely you have seen it today? Her parents are dead, there is no one stopping her from taking what she wants now. I certainly never would. Plus, she is to come into a fortune the moment Ardan's will is carried out. Your father would be a massive fool not to take advantage of this opportunity."

"To marry your mother? He would not if I asked him not to."

Willa dropped his hands and said unforgivingly, "And to think you once called _me_ selfish."

"Willa, that is not what I mean."

"You leave yourself little room for other meaning, especially when I have already refused you."

"People can change their minds." He said.

"Clearly you have not." She bit out and opened the bedroom door. "And since you obviously do not realize any form of reality, I shall explain this to you very plainly. The reason I hesitated before was not because of any doubts of Septimus' worthiness; I have none. It is because come the end of June, I will return to Azkaban for life. Unlike you, I will not allow myself to be the source of obstacle that prevents someone I love from a possible future of happiness."

With that she left, heading for the wash room to check on Septimus' progress with Mr. Bagshot and see how much longer it would be until they could leave.

* * *

"What will you do now?" Willa asked her mother once they were tucked into Septimus' guest room bed.

"I have not thought about it yet. I suppose we need to see the will to really know." She said.

"You do not know what is in the will?" Willa asked, shocked.

"No, your fath—Ardan—never involved me in any official business. It was very tricky to send Mr. Bagshot money, but I could not see him go destitute."

"Well, it looks like you may see that money again." Willa teased.

"What do you mean?" Dipsas asked, sounding genuinely confused.

"Mother, please," Willa laughed. "You know what I mean."

"He was widowed mere days ago!"

"And you were today." Willa countered. "What is the acceptable mourning period now? Three or six months?"

"Three for him, six for me." She said.

"I am certain he will wait three additional months for you. He has already waited twenty-four years." Willa said, giving her mother a squeeze.

"Who did I raise?" Dipsas said in mocked shock.

Willa laughed and said, "Perhaps you and Quintus can have a double wedding in July."

"Quintus?"

"Yes, he marries Catherine Avery this July." Willa said.

"No, I meant what about you and Septimus?"

"Oh, we have not set a date since I am…" Willa trailed off. "You know I have to return to Azkaban at the end of June, right?"

"I am not going to let that happen." Dipsas said definitively.

"Wait, are you saying you approve of this marriage then? Friday you said it would never happen."

Her mother turned to her, "Willa, I was not the same person then that I am today."

"I know—"

"No, you could not know because you have only known that version of me." She said, tears forming. She blinked them back and continued, "While I do think Septimus is far too old for you, inappropriately so, I might add, he clearly loves you. And you clearly love him. And if our suffering afforded you anything, it was the opportunity to marry whomever you love—no matter their value. Conveniently you fell in love with the richest man in England."

"Convenient is not the word I would use to describe our relationship." Willa said.

Dipsas laughed and then settled into her side of the bed and said, "I imagine you are waiting for me to fall asleep so you can sneak off to his bedroom. Indeed, that is hardly convenient."

Willa said nothing as her mother's words were entirely accurate.

"So, let me make this more convenient for you." Dipsas continued. "As your mother, I command you to go be with him and let me sleep in peace alone."

"Is this… is this a test?" Willa asked nervously.

"No. No more tests. That was something Ardan did, not me." Dipsas said coldly. She let out a long sigh and then said with conviction, "I think today proved life is too delicate for you not to spend it exactly how you want. So, good night."

With that, her mother cast " _Nox_ " and rolled over, away from Willa.

Willa took a few deep breaths, knowing her mother was still very much awake, and then slid out of the bed and summoned the house coat Septimus had Hobney buy her three weeks before. That felt like a lifetime ago. She padded the still familiar path out of the guest suite and across the hallway to Septimus' bedroom not even needing her wand to light the way.

Septimus was awake, sat upright on the side of the bed he typically slept on with her, and reading a very old looking book. He wore no shirt, just the bandages covering the salve for his scars that Byron had given him earlier. The fire was at full strength and the room was much brighter and warmer than the hallway.

He looked up and smiled at her as she walked in, "Is your mother already asleep?"

Willa locked the door to silence the bedroom, then smiled and said, "No."

Septimus cocked his head questioningly.

"Yes, it means what you think it means." Willa smiled wider, "What are you reading?"

"Ancient spell book focused on possession." He said, shutting it carefully and placing it on the inside shelf of his nightstand so the sun would not hit it in the morning.

Willa hung up her house coat and climbed into the bed.

"So, Dipsas gives her consent?" he asked, shifting so she could snuggle into his body.

"She says it is clear we love each other and she wants me to have the opportunity she did not—to marry for love." Willa said, running her fingers over his bandages. "I cannot feel the scars."

"Byron said it should last a week if I leave these on for a full day's length." Septimus explained.

"I want to feel your skin on mine. I think this is the closest we will come." Willa said, looking into his eyes.

Septimus kissed her, gently at first, but their movements became progressively heated as they shifted to remove each other's remaining garments. Once they were naked, Septimus pulled Willa flush to his body and they continued to kiss in a passionate rollicking of satin sheets and smooth skin and fingers through hair. Willa found herself on top of him, her knees straddling his torso and her upper body parallel to his as they continued to kiss. She could feel his erection at the base of her vagina and decided to push herself over it.

They both inhaled sharply as she slid around him. His girth prevented her from making much progress, and it hurt as her skin stretched to accommodate him. Willa stopped and looked at him.

"Is this all right? I know you wanted to wait until we are married." she said softly before adding, "I just desire to be as close to you as possible."

Septimus smiled, "Yes, it is fine. I know I said that, but it was an old-fashioned notion from an old-fashioned world that I thought was the only world we could live in. But I was wrong, and I do not wish to live in that world ever again. I wish to live in this new world that is forming, where everyone is free to make the choices they wish to, not merely those to which society restricts them."

He stroked her face and tucked a curl behind her ear before continuing with a sly smile, "But, I am not unaware of my size. Let me open you up more so this will actually work."

Willa blushed some and said, "Yes, it does hurt a mild amount."

Septimus pulled out of her and sat up, "Being intimate should never hurt. If it ever does, please tell me. I never want to cause you pain, Willa."

Willa nodded and said, "I will."

"I love you so much." Septimus said, combing his fingers through her hair.

"I love you, too." Willa smiled.

They began to kiss again and Septimus laid them down, migrating his lips to her clitoris and using his fingers to work her body into a more relaxed state. He spread her legs further apart and then wet her fully with his tongue. He pushed more fingers into her, busy with his tongue all the while. Willa felt herself stretching to accommodate his fingers, there were four now, but how he pleasured her otherwise made it less noticeable.

In time she felt herself moving towards the edge, and Septimus left all four fingers inside while her body clenched around them as it spasmed. She panted in ecstasy and Septimus moved up her body in kisses, finally pulling out his fingers. She felt the tip of him against her opening a moment later. He moved one of her legs upward, over his shoulder, and his pale blue eyes pierced into her soul.

"Ready?" he whispered.

"Yes." Willa smiled.

He smiled back and then pushed himself inside her. Willa let out a gasp.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, no. It merely differs from anything else we have done." She said. It did hurt though, just a little. She did not wish for him to stop, however.

"It does differ, indeed." Septimus grinned and then pushed in deeper.

Willa breathed. She felt stretched and full, yet he still made his way further inside. A few slow pushes later, Septimus pulled back out, though not all the way, and then began to slide in again. This time it all went easier. Willa felt less discomfort. He repeated this several times before he dropped her leg and leaned down to kiss her, his penis entirely within her as he did.

Their kiss deepened, Willa relaxing into the familiarity of it. She wrapped her arms around his torso, tracing her fingers down his spine to his buttocks. She ran her palm over his smooth skin there and gave it a light squeeze. Septimus let out a heavy breath. His teeth found her earlobe, nibbling it while she moaned at the sensation of the mild pain. It flickered and spread down to where she cradled him inside herself and she yearned for more.

She rolled her hips down and up again, and Septimus was now the one to moan. The noise went right into her ear, causing goosebumps and tingles across her body. Her nipples hardened against his chest and she dared to roll her hips again. Septimus' moan morphed into a different, wanton noise, so she repeated her motion. With that, he started to thrust his own hips. Willa could no longer hold onto his buttocks as it moved too fast and too far away for her reach.

"Willa!" his whispered exaltation surged more desire into her.

She soon timed her movements to his thrusts, so they formed a terrific rhythm together. It took several moments of this before she felt the familiar pleasure in the space within her that he pulled his fingers against during oral sex. This was so much better though, for his body pressed to hers, his lips neared hers, and that incredible pleasure still remained.

"Septimus!" she uttered, her tone expressing the rest of her emotions for her.

They kept going like that, only increasing their pace and Willa tightening her grip around his waist as time went on. The pleasure continued to build. Septimus started kissing her hungrily—her neck, her ears, her lips, her nose, her chin. Anywhere his lips could reach from this angle.

"I love you." He said, his voice strained with pleasure. "I love you, Willa."

Willa moaned out, "Septimus!" in return, unable to form more than those three syllables.

He went faster and harder into her, hitting her throbbing insides at lightning speed. She felt her body shift to the fiery spread of orgasm, shuddering around his swift cock. She let out several shaky breaths, gasping for air as he continued to penetrate her.

"Willa! Willa!" his voice was no longer a whisper.

His body spasmed the way it always did when he orgasmed, and she felt him release inside her. She pulled him closer, their bodies slick with perspiration.

"I love you, Septimus." She said.

He nodded against her, his hair tickling her skin as they lay there with all their senses heightened, their essences entirely connected.


	36. Ardan's Will

**Chapter 36. Ardan's Will**

Willa scrutinized Hogwarts' castle walls for their security as she, Braxton, their parents, and Septimus arrived Monday morning. Septimus assured them the castle's ancient magical protections were sufficient and they only ought to worry about the Great Lake and Forbidden Forest, like Braxton had said. Both had outer borders impossible to truly guard. Septimus would add protections in the Slytherin common room and speak to Quintus about what happened.

They had all agreed once more in carriage ride there that Quintus would be the only person they would tell about Lila, unless something major happened. In fact, Willa made them all swear it, not trusting Braxton to keep a secret that primarily protected Septimus. The two had not spoken further on his comments made to her in his bedroom and Willa remained disappointed in him.

Mr. Norris greeted them at the gate and ushered them inside the castle. The first class of the day had started twenty minutes ago, and no one was in the halls, all already in their classrooms or offices.

"Headmaster Hayward awaits you." Mr. Norris said, guiding them to the grand entry hall.

It was hard to remember a time when the castle felt welcoming, as Willa's current vantage of it was as a fortress. Glancing at Septimus, she could tell his mind held similar thoughts. Mr. Bagshot mostly looked exhausted, Braxton carrying Bathilda for him. Her mother was wide-eyed, seeing Hogwarts for the first time in years. Willa linked their arms as Mr. Norris presented them to Headmaster Hayward.

"Mrs. Dipsas Gamp, is that you?" the headmaster smiled at her and Willa. "Your husband was always so gracious to me. Where is he? He was not at the Wizengamot either."

Willa squeezed her mother, who looked as if she might vomit.

"Virgil, Ardan Gamp is dead." Septimus said plainly. "I suspect the papers will report it tonight."

"Dead?" the headmaster looked truly shocked.

"Yes, dead." Willa said. "Let us hope for your sake you took advantage of his graciousness while you could."

Virgil looked between her and Septimus, determining their level of anger to be undecipherable by their expressions alone. If Ardan was dead, then it stood to reason Mrs. Gamp and, within the year on her eighteenth birthday, Miss Gamp would inherit the full fortune. It was in his best interest to either reenter or remain in their favor. Which of these options he needed to do, he remained unsure.

"Well, I am most sorry for your loss." He put forth, a grim smile aimed at Dipsas. He turned to the Bagshots and added, "And for yours. Such a tragedy for a child to lose her mother so young."

He was eyeing Bathilda, who Braxton pulled tighter to his chest.

"And Mr. Bagshot, I am so glad you are recovered." The headmaster smiled at Braxton.

"Thank you, Mr. Hayward. It has been a trying time for us indeed." Byron said.

"Yes, well, please take your time settling Mr. Bagshot back in. The Aurors were in touch regarding Miss Gamp's situation. I admit I am relieved to have our Champion back."

Willa forced a smile, masking every thought she was having of slicing out his lying tongue.

"Yes, we are glad to have Wilhelmina out of Azkaban." Her mother said, speaking for the first time in an alarmingly chilly tone. She took a step closer to the headmaster. "Such a shame you did not remember the contract terms before she was sent there. Now, if you will excuse us, we are going to resettle my daughter in her dorms."

Headmaster Hayward bowed reverently, stepping aside as he murmured, "Of course, do not let me keep you. I shall leave you once I give the passwords to Miss Gamp and Mr. Bagshot."

He did so and confirmed their schedules were the same as the fall. Then he hurried away, presumably up to his office.

"We will meet you back here." Septimus told Byron.

Byron nodded and set off with Braxton up the grand staircase for the Gryffindor common room while Septimus, Willa, and Dipsas went down to the dungeons.

"It is strange to be back here." Dipsas said as they went through the damp halls.

"I forgot how wet it is down here." Willa murmured. It was dryer than Azkaban, but she chose not to mention this to either of them.

When they passed the doorway to Salazar's Study, Willa stopped her mother's progress and asked, "Mother, what do you see here?"

Dipsas looked around and said, "Nothing, a wall."

"What is there?" Septimus asked with a frown.

" _Alohomora!_ " Willa cast in Parseltongue.

The door swung open so they could see inside the room, and she noticed Rigel and Clement had brought in a bed since the last time she was in there. She shut the door after noticing this and said, "A secret study belonging to Salazar Slytherin."

"Why is there a bed in a study?" Dipsas asked.

"There are two other Heirs of Slytherin who can access that room." Willa shrugged. "I imagine at least one of them has use for a bed."

She continued their progress to the hidden entrance to the Slytherin common room, wholly ignorant to the sly smile Septimus wore behind her and the look of shock on her mother's face. Willa said the password the headmaster had told her. The door opened and they went inside.

"It has hardly changed." Dipsas said looking all around.

Willa continued to her shared room with Elnath from the fall, pointing to the Tapestry of Heritage and saying, "She is there."

Septimus went to the fabric portrait of Lila and burned it with his wand until no semblance of her face remained. He then began to place protective enchantments on the windows that looked into the Great Lake. Willa changed into her school robes quickly and Septimus came into her room to place enchantments on those windows.

"This is a fancy room." He said once he finished.

"Prefect's quarters," Willa laughed. Septimus leaned down and they kissed for a couple of minutes before Willa guided him across the way to Quintus' identical room. "Quintus' room and then Rigel's quarters are the last of the windows."

Willa left him to go check on her mother, who sat in the hidden alcove crying. Willa put an arm around her and rubbed her soothingly.

"I do not know why I am crying." She said.

"It is all right, mama." Willa said softly. "Septimus is almost finished and then we can leave."

Her mother nodded and wiped her eyes, looking at Willa. She smiled brightly, honestly and said, "You look smart in your robes."

"Thank you," Willa smiled back.

"Hello?" Septimus called into the seemingly empty common room.

"Does he not know about the alcove?" Willa said out loud.

"I never told him." Dipsas shrugged.

They emerged and Septimus did a double take. "Was that always there?"

"Yes," Dipsas laughed.

"Come on, the Bagshots are waiting." Willa said, linking arms with her mother.

* * *

Their curious combination of families made their way to the clearing where the granian herd congregated among the sixth-year Slytherins and Gryffindors and Professor Stump.

Clement raced towards them at full speed, landing with a thud against Braxton's chest and wrapping his arms around his friend tightly. Braxton hugged him back, letting out a laugh until Clement kissed him on the mouth. Byron and Dipsas exchanged a glance.

Braxton pushed him away gently, saying, "Calm down, Clement. I sent you all an owl saying I return today."

"I know, I just… sorry. I am so happy you are awake and alive." Clement mumbled out.

"Thank you." Braxton said giving his friend's hand a squeeze. "Look who else is back."

Clement looked at Willa and smiled. He went to hug her and she said, "Please do not kiss me though. I am not sure we can handle any additional complications."

"Shut up." Clement said as they embraced tightly. He said softly in her ear, "Rigel and I are very glad you are back."

"Clement, this is my mother, Mrs. Dipsas Gamp. She is Elnath and Rigel's aunt." Willa said. They greeted one another politely and Willa continued, "You have met Mr. Septimus Malfoy before, right?"

"Er, no." Clement said, blushing.

"Mr. Prince, nice to meet you." Septimus smiled and shook his hand.

"Sir," Clement said, flustered as he finally recognized that Mr. Malfoy was as attractive as Rigel claimed now that the man was touching him.

"Clement, how have you been?" Mr. Bagshot said.

"I have been…" Clement trailed off, looking like he might start to cry, and then said, "Sir, I am so sorry about Mrs. Bagshot."

"Thank you." Mr. Bagshot and Braxton both said.

Elnath had approached by then and Willa went to her cousin and embraced her tightly. Dipsas came to them.

"Elnath, how good to see you again." Dipsas said, looking at her niece as if for the first time. "You look so much like your mother, it is really astounding. Though she always longed for these curls instead of her straight hair."

"Oh, no, these are magicked." Elnath grinned.

Dipsas laughed and embraced Elnath, saying softly to her, "Thank you for being so wonderful to Willa."

Elnath squeezed her aunt back, realizing that something profound had changed in her since she last saw her at Black Manor. The Aunt Dipsas she had experienced there did not seem to know how to laugh.

"Elnath, there is something you should know before the rumors begin." Dipsas said. "Your Uncle Ardan has killed himself."

Elnath's eyes flickered between her aunt and cousin a few times before she said, "I am so sorry to hear that."

Willa gave Elnath's hand a squeeze and smiled, shaking her head.

"You are very kind, Elnath, but from what Willa tells me, you understand we are not grieving his loss." Dipsas said.

"I will convey the news to Rigel. When should we expect this to become public knowledge?" Elnath said, businesslike.

"This afternoon, I imagine." Dipsas said and Elnath nodded.

"We should get going soon." Byron said softly approaching them.

"Yes," Dipsas nodded. "Has Septimus spoken to Quintus?"

"He is doing so now." Byron said, shifting Bathilda to his other hip as she made a noise.

"I can take her." Dipsas said, reaching for the baby.

Elnath looked between them curiously, and then to Willa for clarification, only to realize Willa was no longer there but standing with Mr. Malfoy and Quintus far enough away to be out of ear shot from everyone. Quintus was smiling warmly at Willa and then reached out to squeeze her hand as he said something. Elnath watched in baffled anger as Willa squeezed it back.

"Miss Black, you should return to class." Professor Stump said from behind her, causing her to jump.

She spun and nodded to him, "Yes, sir."

Professor Stump shook Byron's and Dipsas' hands as they exchanged introductions. He relayed how their children had helped him immensely in the fall with thestrals and they smiled their appreciation.

"It was so nice to see you, Elnath." Dipsas said.

"You too, Aunt Dipsas." Elnath smiled and looked at the baby a moment before saying to Mr. Bagshot, "I am so sorry about your wife."

"Thank you, Miss Black." Mr. Bagshot said with a nod.

She curtsied to them both and then let Grogan lead her back to the class, noticing Braxton and Clement stood among her classmates already.

"It will be good having Miss Gamp and Mr. Bagshot back." Professor Stump said to her.

"Yes, it will." Elnath agreed.

She glanced back at her cousin now and found her in an embrace with Mr. Malfoy. He whispered something in her ear and Willa smiled the way she did when daydreaming about Percival. Aunt Dipsas and Mr. Baghsot approached them, and Willa hugged Mr. Bagshot and then kissed Bathilda on the head. Aunt Dipsas gave the baby back to Mr. Bagshot and pulled Willa into a warm embrace that lasted awhile.

Finally, the three parents left, and Quintus escorted Willa towards the granians. Elnath stared, wondering what more had happened the weeks they had been apart. She expected Willa to be different after having gone to Azkaban, but whatever this was with the Malfoys, Bagshots, and Aunt Dipsas, it was not the change she anticipated.

Quintus deposited Willa in front of her, nodding to both of them before he walked away, and Willa quickly said in whispered Parsletongue, "There is much to tell you."

Elnath relaxed at this, a smile spreading across her face for the first time since Rigel told her Willa was returning. Perhaps not as much was different as she imagined.

* * *

Willa's schedule reflected her prior one before leaving for Beauxbatons. Hogwarts seemed to have stood still in their absence, except that some classes now had foreign students in them, including Divination.

"Bertok!" Braxton and Willa both exclaimed upon seeing him the Divination tower classroom.

He grinned, standing to greet them, "Good to see you both."

"Thanks." They breathed.

"Have you seen Hélène yet?" he asked.

Braxton shook his head, explaining they only arrived an hour before. Willa said nothing. In most ways she had forgotten entirely about Hélène. The prospect of seeing her, or her aunt, was not one that delighted her.

"She speaks of you nonstop." Bertok laughed. "We will all be glad for her to shut up now that you are back."

Braxton laughed, though it came out oddly, almost nervous, and Willa wondered if he even wanted to see Hélène.

Lunchtime proved her mistaken, as Braxton's mouth found Hélène's within moments of seeing her. Willa settled beside Elnath at the table in the Great Hall, greeting Patrice, Xabi, and Penelope while Braxton and Hélène kissed an inappropriate amount.

"Hélène, you will see him later in better privacy." Penelope finally said, elbowing her friend.

The two parted enough for Hélène to greet Willa. She leaned across the table, lowering her voice to say, "Please forgive my family for all that has transpired. I am so relieved to see you rightfully free."

Willa stiffened. Her nostrils flaring was the only sign of the fire raging inside her. She thought of Septimus, on his knees about to die, of Headmistress Lestrange's testimony against her and him. The facts and details she knew about the woman's role in attacking all the students, sneaking a mass murderer back into England, collaborating—or even leading—the _Anti-Moldus_.

 _Did Hélène know? Did she care?_ Willa wondered.

Septimus' instruction from that morning, after they had made love for the second time, came to her. She was to keep a low profile. First priority was to gain her pardon, but the plan to take down Delphine Lestrange and the _Anti-Moldus_ was already in motion.

Willa morphed her expression into one of false warmth, a smile forming as she said, "Oh, but I am not free. I am merely on parole until the end of the Triwizard Tournament. Surely your aunt informed you of that technicality?"

"Oh." Hélène frowned. "She did not, no."

"I see. Well, you must forgive me then for not possessing the capability to overlook her actions and your father's inaction when he might have intervened."

Hélène nodded, tears forming in her usually pleased or mischievous eyes.

"Do not cry." Willa said placing her hand on Hélène's wrist. "I do not fault you."

The tension eased at their table, but this exchange spread throughout the entire school. Willa was, after all, a convicted murderer in their midst. She encountered whispers and fearful looks everywhere she went. When the news of Ardan's suicide hit in the evening edition of _The Daily Prophet_ , it only got worse.

The only positive light came in the form of an owl from Septimus Tuesday morning. His message was simple: King Louis XVI had been executed on Monday and Prince George prepared for war. He reminded her to keep her head down on the matter and he would take care of the rest. The execution was reported in Muggle Studies on Wednesday, but Professor Albion seemed too afraid of Willa to call on her for comment.

Elnath remained staunchly loyal to her. Keeping her nearly constant company those first days, much to Patrice's loss. Willa demanded they sit at the Slytherin table, indicating she needed to separate herself from Beauxbatons if anyone were to trust her again. Rigel made room for her and his sister, quite pleased at this change. Octavia clung to her, happy to support Willa while the truth about her relationship with her father remained private knowledge.

After a week went by, though, Willa found herself mostly isolated. Elnath's time was consumed by Professor Flamel and their ongoing elixir of life alchemical sessions, and her need for Patrice's touch demanded the remaining hours she had to offer. Rigel was the most present, though always with Clement in some way, and oftentimes in a large group setting that Willa found intolerable. Arlo Potter finally made his move on Octavia, and they began to spend most of their time together strolling the grounds or cozying up by the fire in the Great Hall. That left Braxton's best friends all occupied and he entirely free to Hélène.

The Room of Requirement became Willa's reprieve from lonesome-fret, sending letters to Septimus daily and catching up on the work she missed the first few weeks of classes. Quintus checked in with her every other day to provide any updates, or rather lack thereof, regarding the presence of Lila among them, and things carried along into a new routine of mild seclusion that only increased Willa's desire to be finished with school and at home with Septimus. She did not permit herself much time dwelling on this however, as Azkaban loomed as the next and final location she would go.

It was on Monday, a full week after she returned, when Headmaster Hayward collected her out of Divination and led her to his office with the simple words, "The executor from Gringotts is here for the will reading."

Headmaster Hayward murmured a password to the stone griffin and it sprang to life, opening its wingspan to give way to the spiral staircase leading to the headmaster's office. It worked similarly to the dormitory entrances at Beauxbatons, rotating upwards before ending at the closed door to the office, which the headmaster pushed open.

His office reminded her in many ways of Headmistress Lestrange's at Beauxbatons. His was styled slightly more formally and featured portraits of the prior headmasters. The subtle austerity of it made clear that this was a castle, not a palace. One thing stood out to her immediately as new and somewhat out of place— a pensieve that stood near the heavy desk. Its polished marble shined a glare from the roaring fireplace, and Willa swallowed her bitterness at the harsh light. She knew Septimus had bribed the headmaster with it needlessly, as he had been tied to Ardan's whims alone.

"You are Miss Wilhelmina Gamp?" the rough voice of a goblin asked.

He stood in front of the desk, short and well-heeled, wearing a scowl that upon inspection was just how his face looked. Willa had not noticed him until he spoke.

"Yes, I am."

"Everyone is here then. Thank you, headmaster." The goblin bowed and Headmaster Hayward left. Only those in the will were allowed to be present for its reading.

Willa's heart raced as she asked, "Where is Dipsas Gamp?"

"Everyone is present. Please have a seat, Miss Gamp." The goblin pointed at one of the two wingback chairs facing the desk.

Willa rounded it to sit and let out a loud gasp when she saw who sat in the other chair.

"It seems my sister is not in her husband's will." Uncle Corvinus said in a smooth voice.

"Yet you are?" Willa said dryly.

"It appears thus. I am afraid we have never been introduced, dear niece, though you appear to know me. Your father spoke very highly of you. Such a shame he ended it all." Uncle Corvinus did not seem saddened in the least.

Willa put on an expressionless mask and sat, looking at the goblin expectantly.

"Let us begin." The goblin said and opened a long scroll.

He began to read, skipping no part, even if it seemed unrelated. Uncle Corvinus was covered first.

"To Mr. Corvinus Gaunt, I continue my monthly payments in gratitude for his loyal service. These shall continue until his death and shall not be transferred to any other relation or descendant he may have or acquire."

Willa seethed. _What services? For how long?_

The goblin continued, "To Miranda Bagshot, _née_ Borgin, and our daughter, Bethany, I leave the sum of three thousand galleons to be split among them however they wish. To my son, Ciaran, I leave the sum of twelve thousand galleons and the estate in Dublin so that he may support a family and continue the Gamp name. To my daughter, Wilhelmina, I leave the remainder of my wealth, possessions, and estates, for she is the only child of mine whom I trust to carry on my legacy. In the event any of these persons besides Wilhelmina is deceased, their willed amounts shall be forfeited to Wilhelmina. In the event Wilhelmina is deceased, her inheritance shall transfer to Ciaran."

Willa sunk into the chair in stunned silence. The goblin read out the remaining legalese then asked if either them had any questions. Silence followed.

"Very well, I will execute what is bequeathed in the will. I understand you have a key to the Gamp family vault, Miss Gamp?" The goblin said.

Will nodded. The goblin fished through his pocket, producing a gold key.

"Here is the key to Mr. Ardan Gamp's other vault. In it you will find the deeds to his properties, keys to his vaults in America and France, and a sum of Muggle money. You are welcome to exchange this for wizarding money should you see fit. Once you are eighteen, we will transfer the deeds to your name. Do you have any questions at this time, Miss Gamp?"

Willa fingered the gold key wondering how many secrets her father truly had kept.

"No, thank you." She said.

"Then this concludes our business for today. Thank you for your time and presence." The goblin said and rolled up the will.

He bowed himself out of the office and Willa thought to follow, not wishing to be alone with Uncle Corvinus. Then she remembered she wanted information from him.

"What services were you providing my father?" she asked with ease, tucking the gold key in pocket. Her other key remained in Septimus' townhome's vault, next to her engagement ring and snakewood wand.

"Whatever he required. He and I saw eye to eye on many things."

"You came to Mr. Malfoy's townhome with him under Polyjuice potion." Willa said.

"Yes, that was my idea. Ardan told me his plan to release Lila, but I knew about the locket Septimus kept." Corvinus sneered and leaned towards Willa, "Actually, resurrecting Lila was one of the more fun things he had me do."

"My father had you resurrect Lila?" Willa tried to keep her tone even.

"Oh yes!" Corvinus' eyes shimmered with delight. "It was he who ordered me to offer that to Septimus right after he learned of her death. He knew it was foul play. He wanted Septimus to suffer. I suppose he did not believe Lila would harm Miranda."

"No, he trusted Lila far too much." Willa conceded. _Indeed, that trust is what ultimately got him killed._

"Well, this has been most pleasant, niece, but I must be on my way if I hope to squeeze in a visit with my beautiful Elnath before I go." Corvinus stood.

"Oh no, you will not be seeing her again until your dying day." Willa hissed, blocking his path with her fir wand in hand.

"Do you think you can stop me, girl? I am the Heir of Salazar Slytherin." He puffed, his face quite close to hers.

"I know I can stop you. You are nothing but a dying man. Pallid and frail. I know she is stealing your life bit by bit every day. I know what deal you two made." Willa said in Parseltongue.

"Knowledge does not mean you can stop me, child." Corvinus sneered.

"There is a reason Ardan Gamp left his legacy to me and me alone. Just as you would never have crossed him, you would do well not to cross me either. Now, I will escort you from the school grounds, uncle."

They stood off a moment, Corvinus staring into her wondering if she bluffed. If he should risk it. He tried to read her mind, but she blocked him easily.

"You are merely a shell now. A gaunt, withering thing. You should save what little strength you have left."

It was these harsh words that convinced him. He flashed her an unnerving smile and said, "You know nothing about me. Please, escort me out."

* * *

Willa avoided everyone the rest of the day, heading straight for the Room of Requirement and penning a letter to Septimus. She asked him for his advice on handling the money. How to divide it, protect it, ensure her mother was fully taken care of. She lamented to him that her mother had been left out of the will entirely. Married a devil for no reason. It made her blood boil. What she found herself unable to tell Septimus was that Corvinus had orchestrated Lila's resurrection on Ardan's orders. That Ardan had been playing him longer than he knew. She did not know how to tell Septimus that the danger they were all now in had originated from Ardan all along. How would he possibly process that, after all these years of regret? She could not bear to cause him more pain.

When Willa finally returned for the evening, Quintus sat reading a textbook in the otherwise empty Slytherin common room. He looked up when she entered, and Willa realized he was waiting to make sure she got back safely after being gone all day. She tried to bury all her thoughts about what Ardan and Corvinus had done to Septimus, but the moment his eyes met hers, they flooded forward.

Quintus stood, discarding his book as he strode across the room and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I will not tell him. He never needs to know that." He said softly.

Willa nodded against him and returned his hug.

"I am so sorry you must deal with this along with everything else." He whispered, pulling away and giving her hand a squeeze.

Willa wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"We will all get through this, I promise. Whatever it takes." Quintus said.

Willa nodded and he kissed the top of her head reassuringly.

The sound of the common room door slamming shut startled them apart. They turned to find Elnath the culprit of the noise.

"Good evening." She said tightly to them both.

"Coming from Professor Flamel?" Willa asked after composing her tears.

"At this hour?" Elnath frowned, glancing at Quintus pointedly before adding, "No, from Patrice."

"I am going to bed." Quintus said, hurrying to grab his book and disappear into his quarters.

"How is Patrice?" Willa asked once he was gone.

"Satisfying enough." Elnath shrugged, and they started towards their dorm. Elnath threw out casually, "The Malfoys appear to have fully taken you on."

"Yes," Willa nodded and smiled. "Yes, they are very kind."

Elnath closed the door behind them and asked, "Quintus is still engaged to Catherine?"

"Yes, of course. Their wedding is set for July. Do you wish to be invited or not? I did not think you would, but perhaps for the social stature of the event?" Willa said, changing into her night clothes.

"Are _you_ planning their wedding?" Elnath frowned.

"No, why?"

Elnath eyed her, wondering for the millionth time since Willa returned what actually had happened to her cousin. Her apparent closeness with Quintus confounded her, but clearly something more profound occurred as Willa seemed oblivious to the idea that her newfound relationship with Quintus—whatever it actually entailed—might upset Elnath. Not to mention that Willa had not once mentioned Percival since returning to Hogwarts and Elnath was unsure if she should bring this up in case it was an upsetting topic. She took a calming breath.

"No reason. You just sounded like you were in charge of invitations or something." Elnath shrugged.

"Oh, no. I believe Mr. Malfoy and the Averys are working together on that. He has to rebuild the manor first, of course." Willa said.

Elnath nodded distantly, still unclear on what led Willa and Quintus to be so close now. She determined whatever their relationship was must be so innocent that Willa saw no reason to hide it from her cousin. She moved away from the topic entirely, asking, "Are you all right? You had clearly been crying when I walked in before."

Willa let out a sigh and got into her bed, glancing towards the windows with some dread before she looked at Elnath.

"No, I am not."

Elnath said nothing, waiting for her cousin to continue. A moment passed and then Willa began to spout truths like a fountain. She started with the will and how her father had omitted her mother from any inheritance, a fact that brought a flash of red-eyed anger from Elnath. Willa then mentioned Uncle Corvinus being there. Being part of the will. Having helped her father behind everyone's back. She did not detail out the complexity of it all with Septimus, leaving it as vague implication of Ardan's dirty work that Elnath found sufficient given all she now knew about him. Then Willa let out more than she ever planned to, telling her cousin about Azkaban and Ardan visiting her there, the affair he was having and who Bethany really was, her mother and Mr. Bagshot's relationship. The only thing she did not mention was the existence of Lila and her own engagement to Septimus.

Elnath listened to everything, having little to offer in return beyond apologies and pity for the situation. When Willa finally quieted, she asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Tell me about something else. Anything else." Willa said.

"Anything?"

"Yes, please."

"Well, the elixir of life is far more complicated than I initially thought, which is saying quite a bit as I assumed it would be the most complicated thing I ever attempted." Elnath began, launching into a flurry of details on the alchemical principles involved and how they differed from anything she had learned to date.

In her first pause, Willa asked, "What would happen if an infant were given the elixir of life?"

"An infant? Hm, I think it would depend on their actual age. Too young and it would fairly immediately kill the child. But after maybe six months, I think it would cease to be lethal. The result though, I am unsure. In an adult it allows for extreme longevity of life, becoming less and less potent with each use. Though this is a bit fascinating!"

"How so?"

"Well, it is possible—hypothetically of course—that the baby's body would assume the elixir to be nutritional and attempt to bind it to their growth. Potentially if given to someone that young the elixir would become part of their body's composition, replenishing itself on its own."

"So, the child would never die?"

"Not from the aging process, no." Elnath said. "True immortality."

Willa said nothing.

"Why are you asking this?"

"Just curious." Willa said quickly.

"I mean, from a purely ethical standpoint, it would be wrong to take away the free will of a person, no matter their age." Elnath reasoned. "But I do wish I could have been given the elixir as a baby. How fantastic would that be?"

"I am not sure I want a longer life than whatever is in store for me." Willa said, glancing again at the windows looking into the Great Lake.


	37. The Invisibility Cloak

**Chapter 37. The Invisibility Cloak**

It was on Monday the fourth of February when everything changed. Headmaster Hayward interrupted Advanced Muggle Studies just as they began reading the _London Times_ article about France declaring war on England three days prior. A fact Willa had been aware of since Thursday night, before the article went to print, when Septimus' note arrived for her expressing Prince George's new information and Great Britain's intentions. Artemisia was to push for an emergency session to determine where magical Britain stood and attempt to sway the Ministry's sentiments.

Professor Albion produced an ostentatious bow as the headmaster motioned to the visitors and stated, "Minister Osbert and Mr. Malfoy require Miss Gamp's presence."

Clement gave Willa a look and she smiled broadly at him, rising to greet the two visitors. The headmaster led them to his office and Willa sat in the same wingback chair she had for the reading of Ardan's will. Septimus sat in the other chair, Headmaster Hayward at his desk, and Minister Osbert paced in front of her apologizing profusely for the British magical community's actions against her.

He presented her with a sealed parchment.

"This is your pardon. All crimes to which you were convicted have been wiped from the records and any sentence you were to serve for said crimes is null and void. You are a free woman, Miss Gamp." The minister said.

Willa took the parchment happily, opening it to read the words she had been expecting since Thursday while he fished around his bag for something.

"Miss Gamp, if you would please stand." He said.

Willa glanced at Septimus for instruction. He smiled, amusement in his eyes, so she stood. Minister Osbert proclaimed, "Miss Wilhelmina Gamp, I present you with a Medal of Honor for special services to magical Britain."

He fumbled to pin the medal to her robes.

"Perhaps I can help?" Septimus said, taking over for Unctuous. He made short work of it, straightening the medal unnecessarily so he could touch her longer as she smiled up at him.

"I offer my congratulations." Septimus said.

"Yes, many congratulations, Miss Gamp!" Minister Osbert said happily.

"Well done, Miss Gamp." Headmaster Hayward said.

"Thank you." Willa smiled then looked at the headmaster. "When will you inform the school? I have suffered enough harassment as it is for what amounted to a pardon."

"I shall make the announcement at tonight's dinner, though I imagine the papers will have printed it by then." Headmaster Hayward smiled.

"I do not doubt rumor will spread it before even then, but a formal statement certainly will put me at ease. Speaking of putting people at ease, what do you and Headmistress Lestrange intend to say regarding the war between Muggle England and France?" Willa said.

Septimus held in his laugh as Willa's straightforward question caused Virgil to glance anxiously at Minister Osbert for guidance. The minister had little assistance to give, turning to Septimus instead.

"What would you recommend, Mr. Malfoy?" Unctuous asked.

"I am afraid you alone have been privy to any negotiations with Ministre Lavoie. Or do I overstep in assuming that I have not heard from you on the matter because you are actually doing your job?" Septimus replied.

Willa bit her lip, trying not to giggle, and moved closer to Septimus so they better presented as the united front they were.

"Yes, it did seem clear you had an agenda on this matter when you refused my pardon in December, Minister. I wonder how it has changed, sir, as I believe my trial was the necessary sacrifice to appease France? Oh dear, that did not go quite as you planned. I do hope your reelection campaign was not banking on my trial being fair, sir. Or perhaps you still do not think it will impact it, after all, I am just 'some girl,' right?" Willa said, her eyes danced from the minister to the headmaster and back. "A pity then that 'some girl' has just inherited the greatest wealth in the British Isles. Indeed, should I wish to, I could buy even more pensieves and brothels than Mr. Malfoy. Not that someone with his honor ever would."

Both men grew red as she and Septimus gave them identical expressions of false pity.

"Well, I shall look forward to learning which course of action you take, Virgil. In the meantime, I need a word with Miss Gamp. If you will excuse us. Miss Gamp?" Septimus held out his elbow and she linked her arm through it.

"Good day, Minister, Headmaster." Willa bowed.

The moment the office door closed and blocked them from view, they kissed each other gently.

"Thank you." Willa murmured.

"Now the fun can begin." Septimus grinned. "First, let us go for a walk. Do you need to attend your next class?"

"No, I do not. Professor Stump is easily swayed."

"Good." Septimus smiled brightly.

He led them outside into the cold air of the courtyard, across to the bench that overlooked the grounds. It was an impossibly popular spot at sunset, even in the wintertime, but the entire courtyard presently was deserted with everyone in class.

"Now that you are free, I wanted you to have this back." Septimus held out the jewelry box that housed her engagement ring.

Willa opened it and smiled at the diamond.

"I am yet to tell anyone. Only Braxton and your children know here." She said.

"If you prefer to keep it a secret still, I understand. You have already dealt with much gossip here. Whatever you feel is best, I will support."

Willa closed the box and slid it into her pocket.

"I must first tell my cousins. Then I can wear the ring without worry. I will write you once I do so you can act accordingly around the Blacks."

"Yes, your mother's efforts to dissuade Nerodia that you see me merely as a chaperone seem to be failing. Of course, your aunt is far more attentive to the fact Dipsas continues on as my guest in London."

"Yes, and I imagine my aunt is wholly ignorant to the true setup." Willa laughed.

"Indeed, she is unaware Dipsas stays on with me because I do not care if she spends her nights elsewhere."

They exchanged an intimate smile at her mother's happiness with Mr. Bagshot.

"We certainly have established you lack propriety." Willa quipped.

"Only on occasion." He punctuated the words with a kiss on her lips.

Willa kissed him back briefly, well aware they were in view of several castle windows.

"If you would like to continue abandoning propriety, I suggest we go somewhere far more private." Willa said.

"I am rather fond of your suggestion."

She led him down to Salazar's Study and casted a cleaning spell on the bed sheets. The castle clock chimed from somewhere above them indicating the end of the first class of the day. Willa began to unclasp Septimus' robes.

"We have an hour to celebrate my pardon." She whispered.

"An hour should be just sufficient." Septimus teased, kissing her lips before whispering against her ear, "If you allow me to use magic to undress us faster."

Willa's body buzzed to life at this touch and she breathed out, "As you wish."

* * *

True to his word, though after nearly everyone had heard about it, Headmaster Hayward announced at dinner that night Willa's pardon and led the school in applauding her heroic efforts to protect Britain and its citizens, including two Hogwarts students. Braxton and Octavia stood up when asked, and the students continued their ovation. Headmistress Lestrange hid her emotions well, clapping alongside Headmaster Hayward and indicating Beauxbatons should join as well with a single look at their table.

Josephina Flint was the first to congratulate Willa, vocally separating herself from her father's actions while apologizing profusely for them at the same time. All of Slytherin watched with bated breath, but Willa merely smiled and said, "But of course, Josephina. It is surely unfair to be held accountable to our parents' actions." She invited her to sit with them, and Octavia finally felt she could resume her friendship with the Flint girl.

Praise continued throughout dinner, people from every house approaching her with some form of gratitude for her actions. It left Willa wondering if any of them understood what had even happened. As dinner wound down, Professor Albion approached.

"Miss Gamp, my most sincere congratulations." He said with a low bow.

"Thank you, professor." Willa replied, the smile from fielding everyone else's compliments still plastered on her face.

"I am most interested to hear what you have to say on the matter of Muggle France and England, Miss Gamp. Would you possibly agree to indulge me during my office hours this week?" He gushed.

"Oh, um, sure." Willa said.

"You honor me!" Professor Albion said, eyes wide.

Willa fought off an eyeroll as he swept from the Great Hall. Clement fell into laughter.

"Stop Clement! If you make me laugh, I will not be able to stop." Willa hissed at him with a giggle.

"Sorry," he managed as he began to laugh harder.

Willa looked at Elnath, "Come to the Beauxbatons table with me. You can see Patrice."

They went together and Hélène continued in the same unctuous manner as Josephina had done. The others echoed this except for Bertok who seemed amused with all the ridiculous attention Willa was getting. Once the group cleared off for their dorms, he sidled up to her and said, "Glad you are out of prison, Willa. I imagine so is Percival."

"He is, yes. And thank you." Willa grinned.

"It is impressive," he continued quietly, "that you produced such dark magic and earned a pardon. You would excel in Durmstrang, I must say."

Headmaster Kolvargson called for him then and Bertok gave Willa a small bow before hurrying to his headmaster. She was unsure what to make of his comment.

The letters began to pour in the next morning after her pardon was reported in Monday's evening edition of _The Daily Prophet_. Many came from strangers, praising her courage and loyalty to Britain in the face of such danger. To her disappointment, most of these cited her father's influence as an Auror and Scourer Hunter as the assumed reasoning for both her deft skill when under attack and her political savviness in regard to the very public stance she took at the International Forum in Paris. Many claimed to have never doubted her, a fact she assumed a lie, and went on to further cite her association with Artemisia Lufkin, whose ideals they admired and supported. It was then Willa realized how political her marriage to Septimus would end up being. She laughed, thinking of the shockwaves it would send.

Only two letters though were worth holding onto—one of praise and admiration from Artemisia Lufkin herself and a friendly one from Vincent that she planned to respond to that evening.

* * *

Elnath startled awake Tuesday night. A feeling of dread overcame her. She glanced at Willa's bed and found it empty. The feeling grew, the hairs on her back standing on end, and she reached for her wand in the darkness. Her hand felt heavy, like it was rejecting her wand. She noticed the ring from Uncle Corvinus was glowing a dull silver light from the markings in the stone. She switched her wand to her left hand and found it felt normal.

" _Lumos_ ," she whispered, her voice trembling.

The green light of the lake turned on, illuminating the outline of Willa's body. Her cousin faced the windows, murmuring something unintelligible with her hand pressed against the glass. Against the hand of a figure on the other side of the glass in the water. Elnath heard a shrill scream as she came to recognize the person to be Quintus' mother. The scream went on and she soon realized it was her own. She felt displaced, like events were happening around her, but she was not actually there.

The room's door burst open and she saw the pale blond hair of Quintus rush past her bed. His wand was out and in a voice more powerful than she ever knew he could conjure, he cast, " _Stupefy_!" at the figure in the water. As the red light of the curse flew into her, the figure of his mother disappeared like smoke. Willa let forth a cry of anguish and collapsed to the floor, holding her head in her hands. Quintus hurried to her side and peppered her with questions.

"What is my father's patronus?"

"A thestral."

"What is the last thing he said to me and Braxton in the graveyard at Godric's Hollow?"

"Go inside and stay there. I will come for you when it is safe."

"What creature does the Chamber of Secrets contain?"

"Basilisks."

Quintus breathed a sigh of relief that Willa was herself and not possessed by the manifestation of Lila. He pulled her into a tight embrace as she began to sob and glanced at Elnath to see if she was okay. Instead he found her glaring at him with blood red eyes.

"How do you know about the Chamber of Secrets?" Elnath growled out.

Before Quintus could explain he was a legilimens, Rigel ran into the room asking, "What is going on? Are you okay?"

"No." Elnath answered tightly.

Rigel followed her red-eyed glare to find Willa blubbering apologies to Quintus on the floor.

"What happened?" Rigel asked. He took Elnath's hand to try and calm her as their ancestral blood magic rose within her. Quintus would not be safe around her much longer.

"I do not know what happened, but it was something dark." Elnath said tightly, yanking her hand from Rigel's touch. Anger boiled inside of her and she stormed out of bed and over to Quintus. He stood as she approached, pulling Willa to her feet beside him, as he could see Elnath planned to drag him to his feet anyway. Her red gaze penetrated him now and she growled out, "What is your family doing to us all now?"

"Leave him alone." Willa said in a very strong voice, as if she had not been sobbing moments ago.

Elnath fixed her with a glare, "You defend a Malfoy over your own family?"

"You have not told her?" Quintus said to Willa, shocked.

"Told me what?" Elnath asked, looking between them and concluding they were together despite what Willa had told her about his July marriage to Catherine.

"You have to tell her. She thinks it is us who is a couple." Quintus said softly.

"How do you know what I think?" Elnath asked.

"He is a legilimens. He knows what everyone thinks. You cannot block him." Willa said impatiently. She felt exhausted and began to lean on Quintus who easily supported her weight.

"What do you need to tell us, Willa?" Rigel asked, joining the group by the windows.

"First, we should leave this room. Get Willa out of the dungeon and away from the lake." Quintus said. "Lila will return for her. It is unsafe here."

He did not wait for the Blacks to agree, leading Willa from the room and grabbing her coat and wand on the way out. Rigel was quick to follow after them, but Elnath lingered in her dormitory regaining control of her anger as the blood magic began to subside. If Willa was not secretly with Quintus, then what was she not telling her?

"Where are you going?" Elnath asked following the three into the common room. They were heading towards the exit.

"Gryffindor Tower," Quintus said. "I need something from Arlo Potter and to check on Braxton."

They arrived on the seventh floor soon enough, Rigel clearing his throat loudly to wake up the Fat Lady who snored in her portrait.

"Hm, yes? What? I was asleep, you know!" she protested in a drowsy grumble, blinking awake enough to see who was outside the entrance. "Oh, it is you again. Well then, Mr. Black, the password?"

"De viribus cordis" Rigel said.

The portrait creaked inward, and their group clamored over the threshold. Rigel pointed to the settee near the fire and commanded in a whisper, "Stay there while I wake them up."

"I am coming with you. I have to check on Braxton." Quintus whispered.

Rigel did not argue and they returned in a few minutes with Braxton in tow, Arlo's invisibility cloak in hand. He ran to Willa and pulled her into an embrace. She relaxed into it, wrapping her arms around his torso while Elnath scooted away from them. Part of the cloak slipped from his grasp, causing Willa's shoulders to disappear.

"Is that an invisibility cloak?" Elnath asked in a normal tone that sounded like a yell in the hushed common room.

"Shhh, yes." Braxton whispered, releasing Willa and shoving the bundle of fabric into his robes.

"We need to go before someone finds us." Rigel said quietly.

Braxton helped to support Willa and they all followed Rigel out of the portrait opening.

"Room of Requirement should work." Braxton said, still in a hushed voice, and led the way up the stairwell so they could cross over to the hallway where the room was located.

When they got to the painting of the ballerina trolls, a whispered, "Quintus! Quintus!' startled all of them except Quintus.

"You should not be out of bed. What are you doing here?" Quintus whispered to Catherine, who appeared to still be in her night clothes and a coat, beads of sweat on her brow as though she had run there.

"You were so afraid. I had to check on you. I was so worried for you." She said.

Quintus sighed and ran his fingers through Catherine's hair tenderly.

"She cannot know we are together. I will not risk you like that." Quintus said softly before turning to the others. "We should get inside."

Braxton and Willa finished their third pass and the door formed. The room was their usual setup and Braxton quickly led Willa to the couch to sit down. The moment the door closed, Elnath hissed out heatedly, "Somebody tell me what is going on."

Quintus, Willa and Braxton all shared a look and finally Quintus spoke, "My father resurrected my mother and now her manifestation is trying to take possession of Willa and Braxton."

"What?" Elnath and Rigel both exclaimed.

Quintus explained what happened at Mrs. Bagshot's funeral, concluding, "She is targeting anyone my father cares about, Willa in particular." Quintus said. "That is why we needed Arlo's invisibility cloak, so she and Braxton can hide from her."

Braxton pulled the cloak out, realization dawning on his face.

"Arlo always says it hides you from anything, _even death_." He whispered.

"Correct." Quintus nodded.

"Why Willa in particular?" Elnath asked, ignoring the entire commentary about the cloak.

"Tell her." Quintus said to Willa.

Catherine slid beside Willa on the couch, patting her arm to comfort her.

"Tell me, now." Elnath demanded, her eyes ablaze with anger at Catherine's familiarity with her cousin.

Willa took a deep breath and looked Elnath in the eye.

"I am engaged to Septimus Malfoy." She said.

"Wh-what?" Elnath frowned, looking first to Rigel who shook his head in equal shock, then to Quintus who nodded to confirm it. "I do not understand. Since when? What about Percival?"

"We got engaged in December. Percival is a false name, which you already know. The true identity is and has always been Septimus." Willa said, her energy starting to return.

Elnath stared at her, too shocked to form any coherent response.

"So Mrs. Malfoy's resurrected self is targeting you because you are engaged to Mr. Malfoy?" Rigel asked.

"Yes." Willa said.

"Why Braxton then?"

Braxton shifted uncomfortably and Quintus looked at him warily.

"No one else can know." Braxton said quietly.

"Know what?" Rigel pressed.

"What I am about to tell you. I could lose my inheritance if anyone found out." He said, then looked directly at Elnath, "Do you understand?"

She nodded.

"My mother is the half-sister of Mr. Malfoy." He explained.

"That explains why he took her trial so hard." Rigel murmured.

"You and Quintus are _cousins_?" Elnath blurted out.

Braxton's face grew red, as if this were the worst thing anyone had ever said to him.

"Yes." Quintus said when Braxton made no reply.

"And you can read my mind? When did that start?" Elnath shot at him.

"Last spring, when Mrs. Bagshot's trial was going on." He said, glancing at Braxton.

"Last spring?! We were together then. Why did you hide this from me?" Elnath exclaimed, fury building within her again.

"I did not tell anyone about it." Quintus explained calmly. "Catherine sought me out and told me her secret to explain why she sensed something was wrong with me. She understood what I was going through because she went through something similar herself, so she could help me. Then we just… I knew I could trust her."

"You could have trusted _me_! You trusted me with all your secrets, with all of you. Why would you not tell me?"

"Elnath…" Quintus looked away.

"Oh, because you did not love me anymore." Elnath breathed as this horrible concept dawned on her. She glared at Catherine then back to Quintus. "Did you ever love me?"

"Of course I loved you, Elnath. I probably always will." Quintus whispered. He closed eyes and a tear slid down his cheek. Catherine gripped Willa's hand tightly and started to breathe deeply and methodically. Willa put an arm around her and rubbed her back to calm her as the room's emotions exploded.

Elnath stalked towards Quintus, her eyes bright red and her voice rising with every word as she hissed out, "That is such a lie. You would not cheat on someone you love! You would not have kissed me the first day of classes while continuing on with Catherine. You would have ensured your father invited my family to the start of term ball. Everything we had was a lie because it is very clear to me you are not even capable of love!"

"Yes, I messed up. I admit to that. But you kept secrets from me, so do not act like you are innocent in all this. In fact, I told my father not to invite your family because I read your uncle's mind and knew he was set on crashing the ball. I wanted to protect you from seeing him again, from continuing the blood magic." Quintus said angrily.

"Protect me? I do not _need_ protection, certainly not by someone so disingenuous as you!" Elnath screamed.

"Elnath Dipsas Black!" Quintus growled, his patience worn thin and his energy shot. Elnath fell silent at this, and he looked her in the eyes to say, "I left you because you chose to pursue a heart of darkness and I could not stay inside of it. I knew I was not strong enough to manage it. If any part of my mother is within me, then you and I become incompatible. I will not risk our children to the world. I wish you had never started down this path, but you are too far in to stop. If you cannot complete the transition, this rage will consume you."

Elnath stared at him, unable to speak. How could he possibly understand that about her, even from reading her mind?

After a long moment, his expression softened and he said tenderly, "Find someone stronger than Patrice to help you through this."

He went to the door, Catherine rising to follow him out. She gave Willa another hug and whispered, "Stay strong"

Quintus looked to Rigel and said, "Someone should stay with them tonight, in case my mother finds a way in. If you see her, I will know."

After Rigel nodded, he led Catherine out. Once they left, the room fell into a heavy silence, all eyes on Elnath. Eventually she looked at Willa.

"Why did not tell me sooner about you and Mr. Malfoy?" she asked.

"Because you made me feel ashamed." Willa said.

"How?"

"It was on my birthday, when I got the ring. I wanted to tell you right then, after Quintus came up to us and talked about how Septimus had a similar emerald at home." Willa laughed then. "Of course, he knew then it was that same emerald. He knew the whole time, I did not realize. But, after he left, I wished to tell you the truth. Before I could, you said that it was laughable for Quintus to insinuate his father would give me the ring because he was so old."

"He _is_ old." Elnath said.

"Thank you." Braxton muttered.

Willa glared at him and then looked to Rigel pleadingly. She knew at the very least he also found Septimus attractive.

Rigel shifted his weight a few times before he said, "I think it is nice you have found someone that you love so much."

"Thank you." Willa said.

"Do I think he is old? Yes, of course I do. He is two years younger than my own father, not to mention already a father himself of children your age." Rigel continued. "But at the end of the day, who am I to judge who you love? You certainly have never judged me for that."

Elnath looked at her brother, confused. There was no gossip of any sort about him being attached to someone. Maybe he had worded it that way to comfort Willa, but she had to know, "Who do you love, Rigel?"

Braxton and Willa both looked at Rigel, who grew immediately serious at her question and stared at the floor.

"Tell me." Elnath demanded.

"Elnath," Rigel began in a quiet tone, still looking at the floor. "This is not how I want to tell you this."

"Why?" Elnath said becoming incensed. "Why does no one trust me? Why is everyone lying to me all the time?"

Her eyes grew red again and the room began to change with a rapid swirling motion like a tornado. Stone walls emerged around them and Willa moved to protect Braxton as she realized they were now in Elnath's mental version of the Chamber of Secrets.

"What is happening?" he whispered.

"She needs to feel safe. It is the blood magic." Willa said. "Together we may be able to overpower it and return the room to our own requirements."

He nodded slowly as he stood and spun around to take in this new room that resembled a shrine. Meanwhile Rigel was in front of Elnath, holding her shoulders to try and snap her out of the sobs she was producing.

"You are safe. You are okay. It is okay." He said coaxingly. "Look at me, Elnath."

She continued to shake with sobs and Willa stood and took Braxton's hands into her own and looked him in the eyes. He let her read his thoughts so they could sync up their control of the room.

"Look at me please. I will tell you who I love." Rigel said.

Elnath looked up at him, but her mind felt chaotic still. It felt as though she was the basilisk and looking at Rigel would kill him. When he did not die at her glance, she began to even out her breathing. The room changed around them again as she calmed, Willa and Braxton's efforts working to restore it to their usual lounge.

"Come and sit." Rigel said, leading Elnath to one of the couches. "First, you need to know that…"

Now he began to cry. Elnath took his hand to comfort him.

"I am…" he started again once regaining some composure. "I have not had to tell anyone this yet, sorry I am having such difficulty."

He looked to Willa who nodded and smiled reassuringly.

"I love you, Rigel." Elnath said. "Whatever it is, you are my brother and we are Blacks. I am here."

Rigel nodded and squeezed her hand. He took a deep breath and then said, "I am attracted only to men."

"Never women?" Elnath clarified.

Rigel shook his head and Elnath nodded.

There was a long silence as she processed the information, rubbing her thumb over their joined hands to comfort him as she did. Willa and Braxton held their breaths waiting for her reaction.

Suddenly Elnath's eyes got wide and she looked at Rigel with a sense of horror. "Father must never know. He cannot know."

Rigel let out a large sigh of relief and could not stop himself from smiling. "I know. That is why I had not told you, because I knew father could never know. I did not want you to be unfairly put in the position of keeping my secret from mother."

Elnath shook her head and adjusted her position so she faced Rigel directly. "No, you can trust me. This of course impacts us both as you will still need to appear to produce an heir. We will need to solve that issue somehow. I will help. We will figure something out."

Rigel nodded, his entire body now relaxed as the weight was gone. Willa had not thought about this part of his situation ever before. That Elnath immediately concluded this to be the obstacle, she was glad for both of them that Rigel had told her.

"Ah, but it must be Clement!" Elnath exclaimed with a laugh. "You spend all your time with him, plus the Fat Lady clearly knew who you are."

Rigel blushed and nodded.

"That is why you like Quidditch so much this year." Elnath teased.

Everyone laughed at this and Willa and Braxton sat.

"I will stay with you to help keep watch." Elnath said to Rigel. "I do not think I can go back to my room anyway. Not tonight at least."

Rigel nodded and they both looked to Willa and Braxton.

"Are you going to sleep on that couch?" Rigel asked.

"It looks small." Elnath commented.

A bed appeared where Willa's writing desk usually stood. No one knew who thought it into existence, but Willa and Braxton went to it.

"Cloak first or get into the bed first?" he asked.

"Cloak. I imagine it has to encompass all of us for it to work." Willa said.

He nodded and wrapped the invisibility cloak around himself then pulled Willa underneath it.

"Wow." Elnath and Rigel both said, impressed with the cloak's functionality.

"Goodnight!" Willa called to them.

"Night!" Elnath said back.

Getting into the bed was awkward with the cloak on them, but they managed. Once lying down the pair arranged themselves on their sides. Braxton could not figure out what to do with his arm, and finally gave up and wrapped it around Willa's body, muttering, "Sorry."

"Will Hélène be upset about this?" Willa asked.

"Um, I do not think we need to tell her about any of this." Braxton said. He paused before adding in a combative tone, "Is Septimus going to upset about this?"

Rigel and Elnath shared a quiet laugh at this, which was quickly halted by Willa's earnest response to him.

"No, he wants both of us safe from Lila. He loves you a great deal, you know." she said simply. "I hope one day you will believe it."

Braxton said nothing.

Willa's breathing evened out some minutes later and Braxton waited awhile to be certain she was asleep before he said, "Elnath?"

"Yes?" Elnath said softly from across the room, surprised he was calling on her. It was odd to be speaking to nothing.

"Has your uncle told you yet what he did with your ring before he gave it to you?" Braxton asked her.

"No, what do you mean?" Elnath asked, touching the ring from Uncle Corvinus.

"I know you know what it is and what it does." Braxton said. "After Lila revealed herself at the funeral, Mr. Malfoy told us your uncle used the stone to help him bring her back."

"Uncle Corvinus would not do a favor like that. He is not a generous man." Elnath said, looking to Rigel who nodded his agreement with her statement.

"I believe Mr. Malfoy paid him a sum." Braxton said. "Either way, we know he did it."

Elnath just nodded, remembering how the stone's markings were glowing silver before while Lila was nearby. Clearly the two were linked.

"Do you think Uncle Corvinus must reverse the process then?" Rigel asked the invisible Braxton.

"I believe the stone is the only way to do it." Braxton said. "But, I think Elnath knows more about it than any of us."

Elnath sighed and said, "It is complicated."

"How so?" Rigel asked.

"Right now neither myself nor Uncle Corvinus maintains true possession of the heirlooms. He has passed them to me, but I am not yet fully heir." She said. Before either male could ask, she clarified, "He must die for me to complete the ritual and become the true heir."

"He said he was dying in the fall." Braxton pointed out.

"Yes, he is." Elnath said. "I am consuming his lifeforce."

"But you know how to use the stone once you possess it?" Braxton asked.

"No." Elnath said.

Braxton sighed.

"But I will learn." Elnath added. "I understand what is at stake."

"So, we just have to wait for Uncle Corvinus to die?" Rigel asked. She never had fully explained this part to him.

"Correct." Elnath said.

"We cannot expedite that at all?" Braxton asked, causing both Blacks to look sharply towards him.

"No, we cannot murder our uncle, Bagshot." Elnath snarled. "Furthermore, killing him to gain his powers will cause the magical inheritance to be revoked and I will have no power at all and none of the other two heirs could do the transition because there would be no blood to use."

"So, then we will wait." Braxton said glumly. "A luxury we really do not have."

"If you have a better solution, I am all ears. Otherwise, goodnight, Braxton." Elnath said with finality before casting, " _Nox._ "

Rigel agreed to sleep the first watch, as Elnath was wide awake and it would be pointless to have her try to sleep. Finally both Rigel and Braxton were snoring and she found herself in a peaceful sense of solitude, alone with her thoughts, but not alone in the room. She had quite a few thoughts, too. So much had been revealed that night to still process. She suspected she would be the ultimate solution to destroying Mrs. Malfoy's apparition, or whatever she was now. She realized she only cared about saving Willa, no one else involved. Especially not Quintus.

While she knew she could not divulge any of this to Patrice, she still found herself running his possible reactions to it all through her mind. Somewhere in this string of reactions, Grogan's face popped into her mind, concern all over his face. That would be his reaction, she realized. Concern about her safety in possessing the stone and becoming the full heir. Quintus' words from earlier echoed in her brain: _"Find someone stronger than Patrice to help you through this."_


	38. The Second Task

**Chapter 38. The Second Task**

It went on like that for a couple weeks, with Rigel and Clement volunteering to be stake out the majority of the nights. Elnath did not protest this as she was spending more late nights with Professor Flamel to try and master a complicated potion he felt certain would be part of the Potions Championship.

Nearly every day Willa, Elnath, Rigel, Braxton, Quintus, Clement, and Arlo would meet in the Room of Requirement to discuss how to deal with Lila. While they were not any closer to a solution of how to destroy her, let alone how to find her again, her lack of reappearance had them all relaxing a little. As Valentine's Day approached, Braxton even ventured to state that he wished to have that night for himself. Willa assumed this meant to be with Hélène, and she felt a pang of jealousy that she could not herself be with Septimus that night.

When actual Valentine's Day rolled around, however, she was delighted to find herself bombarded by scores of owls all delivering flowers. The most exotic of the bouquets, featuring bold red amaryllis flowers, had a note attached. After the letters rearranged, it read rather simply:

 _For my perfect Willa,_

 _I love you._

 _Yours forever, Septimus_

Willa beamed, surrounded by a beautiful assortment of colorful asters, white carnations, white daisies, both lavender and deep red calla lilies, and a few ferns.

Professor Stump halted abruptly as he passed by the space where Willa sat beside her cousins, Octavia, Arlo and Clement, flowers overwhelming the table.

"Are these all for you, Miss Gamp? I can scarcely see your companions through the bouquets." he asked with a good-natured laugh.

"Yes, it is all a bit much." Elnath quipped and the professor smiled.

"Are you not fond of flowers, Miss Black?" he asked.

"It is the grandiosity of the gesture that pains me. It is hardly practical. Where will Miss Gamp store these? Must she care for them all now too?" Elnath gestured, knocking into a spray of daisies as she did.

"I see. Sensibility over romance. I suppose that is wise." Professor Stump nodded thoughtfully, though he did not appear to agree with the sentiment.

"My fiancé sent them. And I very much enjoy the grandiosity of the gesture as I do not get to see him daily as my cousin sees the man who interests her." Willa said, her bright smile undeterred.

"I did not realize you were engaged. I offer my congratulations." Professor Stump said with a nod.

"Thank you." Willa said. Her tablemates, Octavia in particular, were staring at her to see if she would expand on her fiancé's identity to their professor, but she merely smiled proudly at her assortment of flowers.

"I for one feel grand gestures can be made regardless of seeing someone daily. Certainly on a day like Valentine's Day." Rigel chimed in. Clement looked down to not call attention to himself as he flushed pink.

" _Bonjour ma cherie_!" Patrice cooed as he arrived at their table, leaning down to kiss Elnath on the lips. He continued in French, "I will see you tonight, six o'clock. Do not be late, please."

"For what?" Elnath asked.

"A surprise!" Patrice's eyes danced.

Grogan cleared his throat and bowed to the table, "Good day to you all."

"You as well." Elnath called over the murmured niceties from the others. She looked back to Patrice, "A surprise?"

"Yes, for Valentine's Day!" Patrice continued in excitement.

"Oh." Elnath's voice fell flat. "I have my lesson with Professor Flamel tonight."

"It is a holiday." Patrice frowned.

"Valentine's Day is hardly a holiday. Besides, potion brewing does not recognize holidays, only lunar cycles." Elnath rolled her eyes. "You know I need all these lessons, or do you not want me to succeed?"

"I am certain Professor Flamel can manage without your assistance for one night. Please speak to him and ask him to release you for this night." Patrice said in a tight voice.

"For what reason? Some surprise? Let me guess, it is a romantic, candlelit dinner followed by star gazing in the astronomy tower? You know it is meant to rain all night, right?"

Patrice grew red in the face as she had apparently guessed his surprise plans precisely.

"How can you possibly know the weather for tonight?" he sputtered instead of what he wanted to say.

"Magic." Elnath bit out sardonically before eating a piece of cured ham. She _could_ sense the weather now though, or at least the shifts in barometric pressure well enough to predict a couple days' worth of precipitation. With the basilisks relying on the heat of the sun to live, it made sense.

"Fine! Go to your lesson with Professor Flamel. In fact, you should plan on spending every night with him from now on. Clearly he is your preference to me." Patrice yelled.

"Fine, I will!" Elnath yelled back.

They stared at each other, anger rolling off each of them like wisps of steam from a kettle moments before it boiled over. Patrice could not stand it any longer. His lungs burst out through his vocal chords in a loud slew of insults, culminating with, "At least your cousin appreciates the attention from her attachment."

Elnath stood with haste, moving quite close to Patrice's face as Uncle Corvinus tended to do with those he wanted to exert power over.

"My cousin's fiancé would _never_ be so self-centered to ask her to sacrifice any opportunity to gain power or education merely because he planned her a surprise. On the contrary, he would encourage her to do whatever she must to pursue the endeavors she values. He would consider anything short of that to be selfish on his end." Elnath said icily and gathered her things. "Good day, Patrice."

Patrice watched her leave then spun back to the table looking for support. Willa offered him a pitying smile.

"Is she right? Would your fiancé not be sad if he had planned you a surprise and you refused him?" he asked.

"No, she is right on that accord." Willa said. Her eyes flickered to Octavia for confirmation.

"Yes, I daresay he would mandate opportunity for self-improvement over anything else. Well, perhaps not over family." Octavia said.

"You know Miss Gamp's fiancé then?" Patrice asked.

Octavia grew bright red, all eyes on her wondering how she would field the question. Arlo placed a hand on her forearm to comfort her and she gave him a grateful smile.

"Yes, I do." She said, following Willa's cue of brevity from earlier with Professor Stump.

"Well, I fear I am nothing like him." Patrice sighed.

"I would not exactly say that." Willa offered. "You are passionate, and I do think my fiancé would plan us a nice evening as you have for Elnath, should her guesswork be accurate. Perhaps you should speak with her?"

"She has made her opinion quite plain. This certainly is not the first time she has chosen this way. It does seem to be the first time, however, I am able to see her actions for what they are. Excuse me, I wish to speak to Xabi right now." Patrice bowed to them and crossed the Great Hall for the Beauxbatons table.

"Do you think that has ended?" Octavia asked, switching their conversation back into English.

"It does not look good." Rigel said.

The two shared a subtle smile before Rigel glanced at the faculty table. As he hoped, Professor Stump still looked in their direction, clearly aware of recent events.

* * *

"Do you think it will rain?" Clement asked Rigel as they set up their picnic blanket on the edge of the Forbidden Forest that bordered a sunny meadow flanked by sparse woods on the other side. The ground was cold, hard with frost, but the air was too warm for snow.

"I hope not. Elnath said tonight, and it is only three o'clock now." Rigel said, glancing at the thick cloud coverage overhead.

They had chosen this spot for its privacy. In the warm days of September and June, its flower-filled lawn would be full of couples and groups of friends, but February held little allure for the barren patch of land of mostly hardened mud.

"I do think she was a bit harsh with Patrice, not that I am rooting for him, of course." Clement said as he sat on the blanket.

"It did not sound like it was the first time, however, so I doubt she had as much patience as she would have earlier on. She told me once that he did not care much about her work with Professor Flamel. I cannot see how she would remain interested in someone who did not value potions as she does, or at least understand the opportunity he has given her." Rigel shook his head and opened their picnic basket.

"You brought wine? Naughty." Clement remarked as Rigel pulled out the bottle and two glasses.

"Cava, actually. I sent for it especially for today." Rigel smiled adoringly at Clement. "I thought we could celebrate."

"Oh? What precisely are we celebrating, my dear?"

Rigel pulled the cork out in a loud pop. It bubbled over the mouth and he hurried to catch the sparkling wine in the glasses. He handed one to Clement, his brown eyes brightening as he answered him, "Us."

Clement blushed a little, but held up his glass. "To us, then!"

"To us!" Rigel clinked his glass and they sipped the cava.

"Oh, it is quite nice." Clement began to remark but was cut off by Rigel's lips meeting his for a kiss.

Rigel intended it to be tender and brief; a punctuation mark to the moment. The kiss went on though, both boys setting their glasses down as it deepened. Rigel thought the pounding sensation was his own heartbeat at first, delighted that Clement could still excite him this much. As the thumps hammered harder, however, it was clear something was racing closer and closer to them.

"What is that?" Clement whispered, his eyes full of fear.

"I do not know." Rigel whispered back and put himself between Clement and the Forbidden Forest.

The noise got closer and the ground's vibrations more intense and Rigel could make out streaks of movement through the shadows in the thick trees.

"It sounds a bit like hooves." Clement said close to Rigel's ear as he peered over his shoulder into the forest.

Rigel nodded. It clearly was hooves now that Clement said it, but he had never heard any flying horse breed move with such ferocity.

"Wait, do you think it is a stampede?" Clement asked in alarm.

Rigel's stomach leapt.

"We should go." he said hurriedly starting to pack up their picnic.

Something ran past them, into the forest, and both boys screamed.

"Sorry! Sorry! Are you two all right?" Professor Stump exclaimed, peering out from the forest, apparently what had run by.

"Yes." Rigel said. "What are you doing?"

"The Centaurs are disrupting their usual pattern. I came to investigate." He explained, out of breath from running.

The stampeding noise ceased as he spoke and a dark grey centaur with a jet-black mane approached. Nothing about him resembled friendliness.

"Ah, Misós! Is everything all right, sir?" Professor Stump asked the massive creature.

"We were merely running the territory border." Misós replied. His eyes flashed to Rigel and Clement who still sat on their blanket.

"I believe you were a bit outside your territory." Professor Stump said tightly, moving to block Misós' line of sight to the students.

"There was a threat." Misós said darkly.

Rigel's heartbeat raced as he wondered if they had seen Lila in the forest. Clement must had a similar thought because he gripped Rigel's forearm.

"Tell me." Grogan said.

Misós looked at Rigel and Clement pointedly.

"Are you saying these students pose a threat to you and your noble kinfolk?" Professor Stump frowned.

"Their behavior is unnatural and abhorrent." Misós curled his lip in disgust.

"Their behavior? They are having a picnic to celebrate our holiday of love. Is love a threat to you, Misós?"

Rigel and Clement shared a look of disbelief and awe at Professor Stump's courage and apparent knowledge of their relationship.

"Such sinful lust could not be deemed love. The stars would never predict such a union. It is unnatural." Misós spat.

"Tell me, sir, do you wish the Ministry to consider you a beast or a being?" Professor Stump growled.

"A being, you fool, as intelligent as we are!" Misós shouted and his herd echoed him in virile cries and stamping hooves.

Grogan waited for their masculinity to die down before he asked Misós, "If that is the case, why do you choose to act like beasts towards these two students?"

Misós glared at Grogan, nostrils flared with fury and shame. He bucked his front legs high in the air, but Grogan stood his ground.

"Leave these students alone and go back to your territory." He commanded.

Misós stared him down a moment longer than spun and galloped into the forest, his herd loudly following.

"Are you two all right?" Professor Stump asked again, standing over their blanket.

The boys nodded, mouths agape.

"It is very cold. You should move your picnic inside so you do not get sick. You may use my cottage. It is just this way." Professor Stump said, pointing in the direction of his cottage.

"We do not wish to impose." Rigel said.

"Really, it is too much, professor." Clement said.

"Nonsense. You can only be out here for the privacy, as it is unpleasantly cold." Professor Stump shrugged. At their nervous stares he continued easily, "I have seen you together in the woods by the lake."

"Oh." Rigel said dumbly. That location was where they always went to be together outside of the castle.

Grogan laughed and bent to help them gather their things.

"Did you think me so blind?" he asked with a grin. "Come on."

They followed him to the Gamekeeper's Cottage and settled onto the floor in front of the steady burning fireplace.

"I have business to attend to in the castle, which should give you plenty of time to enjoy your picnic." Professor Stump said and left them inside.

Rigel caught up to him a few meters from the cottage.

"Thank you," he began. "Listen, if you ever wondered, my sister remains very interested in basilisks."

"Why should I wonder what interests Miss Black?" Grogan asked, his cheeks turning pink in a way that Rigel knew was not due to the chill in the air.

"In case you needed a conversation starter." Rigel shrugged and grinned as he added, "Or did you think me so blind?"

Professor Stump laughed, flaming fully red now. He shook his head and replied, "Enjoy your picnic, Mr. Black."

* * *

On Friday February 22nd the school heads called the Triwizard Champions into Headmaster Hayward's office after dinner. Willa kept steady eye contact with Headmistress Lestrange as she spoke. She had been avoiding Willa since news broke of her pardon.

"Tomorrow the Second Task will begin at ten in the morning. You are to report to the Great Lake thirty minutes before this time and further instructions will be provided then. You are permitted a bathing costume and your wand. Any questions?" Headmistress Lestrange said.

The only info they had been given before this moment was the date and time of the task so spectators and Hogsmeade could prepare for it. Both Septimus and her mother planned on attending.

"Will the task take place in the water?" Willa asked with concern. It seemed highly likely given the bathing costume allowance, and while none of those who knew about Lila had seen her again, Willa had no desire to enter the last location she had seen her.

"We cannot provide any further details regarding the task." Headmistress Lestrange said.

Willa nodded, expecting this response, and began planning what to pen Septimus.

The next morning arrived quickly. Rigel and Elnath accompanied her down to the lake, both attempting to convince her to withdraw from the tournament.

"I cannot withdraw. I am contractually bound to participate. It took precedence over prison. That is how binding this contract is." Willa explained again.

"What if we just explained the threat to them?" Elnath said.

"Are you mad?!" Willa and Rigel exclaimed.

"Mr. Malfoy could never recover if the fact he resurrected someone got out." Rigel explained in a whisper despite that nobody was around in the crisp, late winter air as they marched across the grounds.

"Recover? He would still have Willa's money!" Elnath shot at him.

"It would not be useful in prison!" Rigel shot back.

" _No one_ is going to prison. Do you understand, Elnath?" Willa said loudly to cut them both off.

"I understand." Elnath said with resignation.

"Besides, there is no confirmation the task even takes place in the Great Lake." Willa said, her voice not faltering despite her nerves on the matter.

No sooner did she utter this than did the spectator structures come into view over the lake itself. The stands were built on top of several floating docks and spaced out to form a circular perimeter in the water.

"Perhaps the circle forms a protection?" Rigel suggested.

"This is madness." Elnath said.

Willa let out a long breath.

They heard shouts from inside an enclosed tent erected near the lakeshore and Willa recognized Septimus' voice.

"This lake poses a threat to all of the Champions! It is unacceptable! The task must be changed!" he yelled in French.

"On whose authority? This is still Beauxbatons' tournament, need I remind you. This task was originally planned for our glacier lake" Headmistress Lestrange's voice came in haughty response.

"Stay here." Willa said to her cousins.

She entered the tent, observing a moment that all the school heads were there along with Mr. Norris, M. Lestrange, someone from the _Daily Prophet_ , and to her great surprise, Artemisia Lufkin and Ministre Lavoie.

"Good morning!" Willa called cheerfully in French.

All eyes flew to her and Septimus hurried over when she beckoned him with the motion of her head.

"Take a walk with me." She said to him quietly, leading him from the tent.

"Mr. Malfoy, good morning, sir." Rigel managed as they emerged.

"Good morning, Mr. Black, Miss Black." Septimus gave them both nods of acknowledgement and they looked between him and Willa as if trying to picture them in wedding clothes.

"Did you have a nice journey here, sir?" Rigel asked.

"I apparated." Septimus said shortly. "Forgive me, I am on edge with today's task. Why anyone would plan a Triwizard Tournament task in a lake infested with magical beasts is beyond me."

"I quite agree, sir." Elnath said.

"Please, excuse us. Septimus and I were just going for a walk before I must meet the others in the tent." Willa said to her cousins.

She linked an arm through his and cast praeligo while tugging him towards a line of rowboats to take the spectators out to the stands. The setup for the task became visible from there. Glowing spheres floated in the blocked off part of the lake with no apparent pattern to where they moved. There was a circular platform in the center with the Triwizard Cup on it. Most peculiar were the massive plants coming from the water just around the perimeter edge, towering some fifteen feet into the air. They were familiar, like an engorged version of a common flower.

"This is an outrage. You have to withdraw." Septimus said, his eyes narrowed at the tent.

"Look at me." Willa said. She continued once he did. "I cannot withdraw without starting the task, which appears to mean I will in fact have to go into the lake. There is no good reason for me to not enter the lake from their perspective."

"Tell them you cannot swim!"

"It is a contest of a magical skill. I should not have to be able to swim to participate." She pointed out. "Regardless, I will not risk anything coming out about Lila that could jeopardize your authority or send you to Azkaban. Nothing I went through was to target me, remember? Do not give in now and let them ruin you. We are too close."

Septimus sighed through a clenched jaw and Willa decided he conceded her point.

"What are both Artemisia and Violette doing here anyway?" she asked to move the topic along.

"I advised Artemisia to come for the visibility. Ministre Lavoie's presence is unexpected, but it appears she is the replacement for the fourth judge. I believe Artemisia can work her presence into favor for her position. At least that was the plan before they told us about the bloody task." Septimus grumbled.

"Stay with the plan. Artemisia needs an ally in la Ministre, and frankly, so do you. I will handle the lake." She said and Septimus nodded. Willa took his hand and said more softly, "We still have not told Octavia about Lila. Quintus does not think she will handle it well."

"I agree with him. If anyone was close to Lila, it was her. It took her the longest to move on from her death. I do not wish for her to go through that again." Septimus said.

Willa nodded and squeezed his hand. He smiled down at her and without thinking, Willa pushed up on her toes to kiss him. A sea of startled gasps came from a crowd of students who waited to board the boats.

"Well, I suppose that is now out of the bag." Septimus said, his pale blue eyes looking only at her, ignoring the crowd entirely.

"Let us hope Marcellus writes a compelling gossip piece about it." Willa grinned.

They kissed again and a hum of murmurs and whispers spread. Willa laughed and pulled away from him, glancing into the crowd to try to see Elnath's reaction among the many scandalized faces including those of Hélène, Penelope and Patrice. Beside Hélène, Braxton glared darkly at her and Septimus. Her mother marched towards them with a similar expression.

"Is this necessary?" Dipsas hissed.

"Unfortunately, yes. Willa will have to enter the water by terms of the contract." Septimus said.

"Not that! I meant your public kissing." Dipsas continued in a low, annoyed tone.

"Oh!" Septimus laughed, "In that case, yes. Yes, it was absolutely necessary."

"We should find our seats." She said to him scathingly.

"Thank you for coming, mama." Willa said in earnest.

Dipsas looked to her, coaxing her jawline maternally as she said, "Of course."

"I should go to the tent. It must be nearly half past nine." Willa said. She shot Septimus a look, "Stay with the plan."

He nodded and said softly, "I will. I love you."

"I love you, too." Willa smiled.

"Do _not_ kiss again." Dipsas said sharply and they laughed.

Willa hugged them both then returned to the tent. Everyone was present when Headmistress Lestrange opened a sealed parchment and began to read.

"The Second Task is designed to test your strategic thinking, ingenuity, nerve, and determination. This task is called Wizarding Snapdragon and is modeled on the general principles of the children's game by the same name." she looked up and asked, "Is everyone familiar with that game?"

Willa and Xabi nodded, but Bertok said, "No, Headmistress."

"It is similar to the Muggle children's game in which a shallow basin is filled with brandy and raisins for eating are placed on top. The brandy is lit on fire and one must pluck raisins from the flames. The wizarding version uses any liquid and Bluebell flames, but it also features enchanted snapdragons around the edge of the basin. They are charmed to bite the hand of whoever reaches for a raisin."

Willa realized the plants around the lake were giant snapdragons and gulped.

Bertok gave Headmistress Lestrange a nod of understanding and she continued with the instructions, "All of you will enter the blocked off section of the lake. Inside you will find floating spheres to represent the raisins of the children's game. These will be three different colors—one for each of you. The Beauxbatons Champion's spheres will be emerald; the Durmstrang Champion's will be ruby; and the Hogwarts Champion's will be gold. You will have thirty minutes to collect as many of your spheres as possible and place them into the Triwizard Cup on the center platform. Whoever has the most spheres will earn fifty points, second-most earns thirty, and least earns ten. The only restrictions are that you may not exit the magical boundary of the circle and you are only permitted your wand."

Headmistress Lestrange looked at them, "Now, this task is not called Wizarding Snapdragon for no reason. If at any point you feel the need to exit the lake, please shoot up red sparks from your wand and a Mediwizard will come for you. Beware that in doing so, you will only be able to earn ten points in total for this task. Are there any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads. Willa felt relieved. At least there was a way out should she need it.

* * *

A bang shot off from Mr. Norris' wand but only one of the three Champions entered the water. Willa glanced at Bertok, who had stayed on the center platform with her, and found him focused on casting a spell in a language she did not recognize. In the water itself, Xabi had transfigured himself into a dolphin and was jetting away towards a green sphere. The second his porpoise head resurfaced, a blue fire ignited over the water.

The fire did not reach the platform, and Bertok continued his incantation undisturbed. Willa could feel the magic energy around them shift from something neutral to a heaviness. He was using dark magic; it was nothing she knew. Something Durmstrang taught him most likely. She studied his face. It contorted into a foreign shape, beastlike. It reminded her of Elnath in her most animalistic state of the blood magic. She shivered involuntarily and the water began to bubble. The scent of sulphur rose with the air, as if a geothermal crack had been made in the lake basin.

There were screams from the stands. Shouts of, "What is going on?" and "Can he do that?" She snapped her attention to the judges and saw Headmaster Kolvargson calming the other two heads. Willa knew it was allowed under the omission of any rule against it.

The distinct scream of Penelope erupted over the noise of more shouts as the water started to boil and turn a shade of mustard yellow. From the opposite side of the circle Grogan was shouting, "This will devastate the merpeople and kelpies' environments!" Willa saw the water beyond the circle's perimeter remained a dull slate blue, seemingly unaffected by any magic inside the magical barrier. _If nothing can get out, perhaps nothing can get in either_ , Willa hoped.

A grey figure that once was a dolphin throttled onto the center platform, screaming in pain as it transfigured back into Xabi. He snatched for the dozen emerald spheres he had managed to collect before the water boiled. His skin was bright red, covered in swelling blisters.

Bertok shouted a command in the foreign language and all the ruby colored spheres rose in the sulphuric steam and flew towards him. His eyes shot open and he guided them into the Triwizard Cup. Willa let out a breath. Bertok had won. A second later, his spheres all exploded into dust, collecting as red ash in the base of the Cup.

" _Az istenit_!" he yelled in Hungarian. Kolvargson could be heard screaming in protest as well.

The boiling stopped and the water in the circle returned to its former state. Bluebell flames licked the lolling grey-blue waves and the rotten scent of sulphur wafted away until the air felt neutral again.

"Are you all right?" Willa asked Xabi.

"No, but I will be." He replied, his focus on healing what were now boils covering his exposed flesh.

"Xabi! What happened?!" Bertok cried, his face back its usual form. He knelt to inspect Xabi's skin.

"Do not touch me!" Xabi screamed. "You did this!"

Bertok looked horrified.

 _Maybe it is only dark magic._ Willa reasoned as she turned to the water, away from the emotional men. Her gold spheres floated innocently on the surface, shimmering in reflections of the blue flames across the water.

" _Accio gold sphere_!" she cast towards one of them to test it.

The sphere soared into her hand and she placed it gently into the Triwizard Cup. After a few seconds, it dissolved into dust. _No summoning magic then._

"Excuse me." Xabi said behind her. She moved aside and, with healed skin, he dropped all twelve of his spheres into the Cup. The Champions waited, but they remained spheres. A cheer erupted from the crowd and Xabi flashed his winning smile before transfiguring back into a dolphin.

"Guess you have to get wet." Bertok said miserably to Willa before shooting up red sparks so he at least could earn ten points.

Willa sighed, looking at Septimus to mouth _I love you_ before she cast a Shield charm and slipped into the lake. The moment she entered, the noise of the crowd silenced immediately despite that her head was still above water. The water was a comfortable temperature, despite the flames, and its magical aura even more inert than the air above it. She held hope this meant the entire circle was magically protected sufficiently to keep out Lila.

She started to swim towards the closest gold sphere, moving cautiously to ensure her Shield charm did not falter and the blue flames consume her. As she neared the sphere, a massive snapdragon plant slammed down right in front of her and Willa ducked underwater to avoid being pummeled.

She surfaced and the snapdragon reared up to strike again, its trumpet shaped petals forming nasty fanged mouths that gnashed at her as it began its second descent.

Willa hurriedly cast the Bubble-head charm on herself and submerged before the plant reached the water again. In the protection of the Bubble-head charm she could see underneath the surface and found the water quite clear. The gold sphere seemed closer from underwater, as if this was the trick to winning the task. With renewed excitement, swam towards it with a strong breast stroke. Stowing the sphere in her bathing costume, she sheathed her wand and hurried underwater back to the platform.

Once above the surface, she cast a charm to propel herself onto the center platform and rushed to put the gold sphere into the Cup. It did not turn to dust and she spun back around with determination. She could still beat Xabi if she hurried.

She cast an Acceleration charm on her legs then dove headfirst into the water, her Bubble-head charm still in place. She sped across the circle underwater, collecting spheres as she went. When she reached the perimeter's edge to get her fifteenth sphere, she found she could not exit it, like being trapped in a bowl. She saw a shadow float into the circle, but there was nothing on the surface to cast it. The water changed around her, becoming heavy with a darkness distinct from magic and bitter with decay. It dragged her downwards.

" _Vermillious_!" Willa cast before panic set in. Her wand pointed straight up, and red sparks flew from it, breaching the surface high into the air.

There was a silence afterwards bearing in on her with immense pressure. Then the shadow surrounded her, swirling in a black cloud. Lila's voice came through the darkness, "Wilhelmina!"

It repeated, shuddering through the cloud until the noise was all around her. It consumed her and dissipated her fear. She now felt right, pure, unadulterated. Willa smiled, spinning contentedly in a circle of darkness to dance with Lila's voice.

"Do you want me to take you?" Lila whispered, forming into a human-like figure directly in front of her. Her fiery red hair floated around her head like a beautiful explosion.

The words were a siren's song. Irrefutable. Willa wanted nothing more. She reached out her hand to touch Lila, the way she had been compelled to do in the hidden wing of Malfoy Manor and at the window of her dorm room. It was beyond desire. She _needed_ her; was _incomplete_ without her.

"Yes." Willa said.

* * *

Red sparks shot out of the lake near the perimeter's edge. Dipsas' grip tightened on Septimus' forearm. She had first grabbed onto him when the snapdragon attacked Willa and Septimus had not pushed her away. In fact, he had barely noticed at all, too consumed with his own anxiety. Now he stood, the Mediwizards already in pursuit of Willa.

"They will bring her to shore. Let us go to meet her." He said to Dipsas, who nodded.

The Beauxbatons Champion collected another emerald sphere and was swimming back to the center platform when they boarded a rowboat for the lakeshore. They were not the only ones, as Elnath and Rigel along with Clement and Arlo were headed there as well. His children were in a separate boat with the Avery sisters. Septimus searched for Braxton, spotting him in the stands still with Marcellus' daughter who remained engrossed with the task. Braxton instead watched the Mediwizards, who were nearly to the lakeshore with Willa magically in tow.

A crowd formed quickly and Septimus pushed through them, kneeling close to Willa's body as a Mediwizard moved aside recognizing his authority.

"Willa?" he said and let out a breath of relief as she blinked open her eyes and looked at him.

"Septimus?"

"Yes, yes." He nodded, tears brimming in his eyes.

Willa pulled him towards her for a kiss, but the moment he touched her lips his scars burned an icy heat. He ripped apart from her.

"Hello, my love." Willa said in the tone Lila would use.

"Lila." Septimus growled. "Get out of her."

"Oh, but you know how good she feels to be inside of, my love. Come close, I have a secret to tell you."

Septimus did not move and Lila rolled Willa's eyes.

"Fine, I will just tell you. If you do not leave this body alone, if you attempt to relocate her or return to Hogwarts to see her, then I will kill her like I did Ardan." She said.

Septimus narrowed his eyes, but Willa's body began to seize and gasp for air. She looked at him in desperation. Septimus searched her eyes, finding Willa there this time.

"Her threats are real. Listen to her. I can handle this. Stay with our plan. Promise me." She said through gritted teeth.

"I promise." He said.

Willa gave a tight nod then said, "Go!"


	39. Werewolves

**Chapter 39. Werewolves**

Willa found being possessed by Lila to be its own form of prison. The sensation was strange. She both wanted Lila gone and Lila to consume her fully. Often these emotions were felt simultaneously. It was like an addiction, she needed Lila. She wanted her. How Miranda and Ardan gave into her so willingly made sense now. But Willa was stronger than Miranda and Ardan. She had been abused by the Imperius Curse long enough and painfully enough to learn how to bide her time and conserve her energy. So, she waited, hiding all but a portion of herself from Lila's access, the same way she had layered her mind over the years to hide all the horrible truths from public eye.

Beyond her patience though, was Willa's cunning. As soon as she figured out how Lila's possession worked, she organized a plan of how to conserve herself during the course of it, whatever that length may end up. Lila was pure evil, so Willa gave her more of that. She unmasked all the darkest parts of herself and offered them up to Lila slowly, with resistance, despite how painful it was to resist Lila. She needed it to appear as if they were the only true parts of her identity. Lila had to believe she was getting all of Willa, so she would not pry for more. But the darkness within Willa was more than sufficient for Lila, in fact, it excited her so much that she came to really like Willa. She whispered things like, "You are so special" and "I see why Ardan cared so deeply for you" and "Septimus is more of a fool than I realized to trust you."

Lila's initial plan to kill Willa had changed. The longer she spent time in a flesh form, the more she craved human touch. Specifically, Septimus' touch. These were some of the hardest times to be connected to Lila; having to witness the memories of abuse she gave Septimus thinking it was affection. The memories morphed into fantasies, and Willa steeled herself again and again until Lila decided with certainty that she wanted Septimus back.

Once she realized this, Willa suggested helpfully that the only way to win him back would be through her. This planted idea was enough to convince Lila he would give in to Willa's body over time, and that if she gave him just enough of the girl, he would be satisfied. It was this precise moment in which Willa learned how to manipulate Lila effectively.

While Willa preserved her true self deep within her own body and mind, Lila ran her life as she saw fit. Blending in was key to Lila's new plan and useful for her other, larger plan. She already had begun to set that plan into motion. To the school's viewpoint, Willa was now close friends with Josephina Flint. Whatever mix up with her father and Willa's trial now an apparent thing of the past, the two were inseparable and the easily molded Greengrass girl fell into line quickly with Lila and Josephina's purist rhetoric. Because of this friendship, Lila now had access to her daughter again, not that Octavia was aware she was possessing Willa.

Octavia was much more interesting than Quintus. Very eager for Willa's attention because her attention meant power in the school. Lila found herself proud of her daughter and excited for their future together once she convinced Septimus to still marry Willa.

Lila's main complication to her plans was Quintus. He clearly knew she was possessing Willa and not only refused to trust her but undermined all her efforts to communicate with Septimus. Willa was beyond grateful for Quintus' fortitude against Lila. He was the main reason she trusted herself to bide her time and allow Lila to control the majority of her body and decisions. Elnath and Rigel were avoiding her, understandably, and Willa assumed they were working together to stop Lila somehow. There was no way to find out though, as Lila could extract any of her thoughts should she truly desire. As that process hurt quite a bit, Willa avoided withholding information from Lila as much as possible.

Thus was their odd relationship.

* * *

Avoiding Willa and the lack of Patrice's companionship took its toll on Elnath. After she and Patrice had their fight on Valentine's Day, they had not spoken again. She awaited his apology, which never came, and he awaited hers, which would never come as neither felt their own behavior merited an apology. Eventually both of them independently concluded things were over. This left her with only Rigel to speak to on private matters, and the bulk of his time was spent fielding letters from Mr. Malfoy regarding Willa's wellbeing. Their closed group of those in the know all had agreed Quintus was best positioned thwarting Lila, which made him too high of a target risk for communications, and Rigel already had a working relationship with Mr. Malfoy. When not responding to these letters, Rigel was occupied by Clement.

Elnath kicked Rigel out of Salazar's Study to start brewing the Potion of the Heir, a piece of the final step of the blood magic requirements to become the true heir. She had found the process in Salazar's diary fall term per Uncle Corvinus' instructions. Initial preparation only took a single evening though, as the potion's most pressing part was how long it took to brew between ingredients. Beyond that, she tried to put even more time into her lessons with Professor Flamel, but he scolded her for working too hard. As a result, she spent an inordinate amount of time with her basilisks, but even they had their limits as they were beasts.

On the twenty-seventh of March, a particularly lonely Wednesday, she found herself alone in her room after dinner. Her Potion of the Heir bubbled away happily and the potion she was working on with Flamel had to cure. There was nothing else to do in the meantime, so he told her to enjoy the night off.

Staring out the windows into the lake, she replayed the events of when Lila had first appeared. Quintus' words from that night hit her again like a ton of bricks: _Find someone stronger than Patrice to help you through this._

With a start, she hastily wrapped herself in a coat, and headed straight to Grogan's cottage. _There remains about an hour before sunset_ , she reasoned as she knocked on his door. Grogan answered soon after, a smile forming once he saw who was there.

"Miss Black, come in." he moved aside so she could enter and closed the door behind her.

Before he could offer to take her coat, she had removed it and laid it over the back of his lone sitting chair, remarking, "It is warm in here."

"I can dampen the fire, if you would like?" he offered.

"No, just a remark." She said, sliding into the sitting chair as if she were there every day.

He took a deep breath to ease his nerves over an unexpected visit from Elnath, then pulled out the uncomfortable wooden chair he kept around for the rare occasion he received a visitor. He sat beside the sitting chair, also facing the fire.

"What brings you to my neck of the woods?" he joked, immediately groaning inwardly at the lameness of it.

Elnath let out a thoughtful noise and said nothing for a long moment. Finally she faced him and said, "You told me start of term that I could talk to you, if I needed. Does that offer still stand?"

"Of course, yes." Grogan nodded with earnest. "I am here for you."

She met his eyes and practiced her legilimency, stifling a giggle at how easy he was to read. His thoughts, while straying in many directions, showed he was genuine in his desire to support her. He expected nothing in return. _Well, that is refreshing._ Elnath thought, stopping her spell.

"Thank you." She smiled.

She was on the cusp of telling him everything when she realized that she wanted him for herself. She did not want to discuss Willa or her possession by Mrs. Malfoy or Rigel's need to keep up with Mr. Malfoy particularly after their father had indirectly plotted in his murder. She did not want to explain how Quintus admitting he left her because he was too weak to support her becoming the full heir of Slytherin made her somehow hate him less. She did not want to detail out the strange ways her cousin and Braxton were related. She wanted total simplicity for once.

Grogan looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to express what she needed to talk about. Normally she could invent something, for any tricky moment there was a plausible lie that sprang to her mind to fill the gap; but right now, under Grogan's gaze, she drew a blank.

"Honestly, I have nothing in particular to say. I am not certain why I came here." She admitted.

"Oh," Grogan blushed, "That is perfectly fine. I am certain I can find a topic for us to discuss. Let me see… Ah yes! Last time you were here, we spoke about basilisks. Are you still interested in these creatures?"

Now Elnath blushed, wondering if he had figured it all out by now. She knew it unlikely but decided to quash any curiosity he might have on the topic. She let out a laugh and said, "Yes, we did. I forgot entirely about that!"

"I am so easily forgotten? You insult me, Miss Black." Grogan teased.

"I meant the topic, not the partner of conversation." She said with her smug smile. He fought his urge to kiss her with the same success he always did, and she continued, fully unaware of his small victory just then. "I am still interested in basilisks. They are fascinating creatures. In particular, I find how feared they are to be of true intrigue."

Grogan shifted at this, raising his eyebrows to ask her for more.

"Oh yes," Elnath continued. "Is it not odd to you that basilisks are more feared than dragons? I find dragons to be equally as dangerous, if not more so."

"Even though they cannot kill you with their stare alone?"

"Basilisks cannot breathe fire hot enough to burn anything." She countered.

"True, they are both equally ranked in levels of danger though."

"But dragons are farmed for their hides." Elnath countered. "They are not meant to be able to be domesticated based on their danger ranking, and yet…"

Grogan had never thought of it this way. He wanted to debate Elnath however, so he ventured a rebuttal regarding the unsuitability of basilisk hide. It got the rise out of Elnath he hoped for, and their debate grew on the agricultural suitability of XXXXX-rated creatures until the sun went down.

"I should go." Elnath said, glancing out the window to realize it was dark. "I am not supposed to be out of the castle after dark."

"I will escort you back so you do not get in trouble." Grogan said, but as he stood to help her up, his face went white. "What is today?"

"Wednesday, the twenty-seventh of March. Why?" Elnath replied.

"Shit!" was his reply.

"What is the matter?" Elnath asked with alarm as Grogan went to the front window and peered out of it, craning his neck. He abandoned this in favor of opening the door and stumbling out a few steps to look properly up at the sky before hurrying back inside and slamming shut the door. He locked it and went to the back door to lock that one as well.

"Grogan, you are scaring me." Elnath said.

"It is the full moon. You cannot leave until the morning." He said. "I am so sorry, I did not think. I forgot and then we were talking, and I just... I am so sorry."

"I do not understand. You can just escort me back to the castle?" Elnath pressed, stepping closer to him to try and put him more at ease.

"No, neither of us can go outside until morning. Hogwarts is hosting a pack of werewolves this month." He explained. "Headmaster Hayward's idea. I told him we should not play host to them, especially with all the foreigners here, but they were causing a fuss in London and the Dark Forest was the temporary solution. He promised it would only be for March."

"I see." Elnath said. Her immediate question was where she would sleep, but she did not voice this. Instead she sat back in his sitting chair and said, "Well, I suppose I should make myself comfortable then."

She unlaced her boots and removed them, so Grogan relaxed. "I will make us a pot of tea," he said as he went to his makeshift kitchen in the vestibule by the backdoor.

"Do you have anything stronger?" Elnath asked.

"On a Wednesday?" he balked.

"Well, it is not a usual Wednesday, now is it?" she replied coolly.

Grogan looked at his shelf and saw the half-finished bottle of red wine next to his tea tin. He had started it yesterday evening. There was two-second debate in his mind about whether or not this was a smart idea, which he knew it was not. He grabbed for the bottle and two glasses regardless and returned to Elnath donning a fun smile.

"Found this." he said and poured the remainder of the bottle evenly between the two glasses. He held up his glass to Elnath and said, "To unusual Wednesdays."

She clinked his glass and they both drank a sip.

Elnath realized the wine was only a day old and teased, "Professor Grogan Stump, drinking alone on a Tuesday? Whatever will the headmaster say?"

"Who said I was alone?" he challenged.

"It does not smell of anyone else in here." She said simply.

"Is your sense of smell that keen?" Grogan asked, genuinely curious.

"Lately, yes." She said with indifference. As Uncle Corvinus' life force faded, her blood magic grew. The stronger it became, the better her sense of smell. Her bond to the basilisks now threefold, she took on more of their traits than even she realized. None of that was helpful in understanding the resurrection stone, however, and Salazar's Study yielded nothing on the matter either. She had finally given in and written Uncle Corvinus about it. He was yet to respond.

Grogan made no remark to her comment as his only thought was that pregnancy often led to a keener sense of smell. He did not want to think about Elnath being pregnant unless it was with his child in the perfect future he pined for. Instead he drank more wine and came up with another topic for them to discuss. He settled on the academic differences between Hogwarts and Beauxbatons, which seemed safe enough, and he was rewarded when Elnath launched into a diatribe about the severely lacking educational prowess of Hogwarts. She sipped her wine as she spoke, animatedly at first and then slower and drowsier as she continued, until finally she stopped talking mid-sentence.

Grogan looked up in Elnath's sudden silence and found she had fallen asleep. A tender smile filled his face and he took her nearly empty wine glass from her delicate grasp, placing it beside his on the small table before he gingerly lifted her from the chair to carry her to his bed. He tucked her in, wrapping the blanket snugly around her, and went back to the sitting area.

Her coat had slid onto the sitting chair and when he picked it up to hang on his coat rack, the black diary she and Rigel always carried around fell out of the inside pocket. He began to put it back in her coat pocket, but instead threw a furtive glance her way to confirm she was still asleep, and sat down in the sitting chair with the leather-bound diary.

He opened its cover to find the pages blank. It looked like a new journal or sketchbook, but he could sense its magic and antiquity. It dawned on him that in Hog's Head she had planned to show something of its contents to her wretched uncle, and that they both spoke exclusively in Parseltongue about it. He stole another glance at her, wondering what she kept so hidden and secret, then he whispered to the open pages in Parseltongue, "Show me what Elnath keeps hidden."

Before he could finish the sentence, he found himself falling in space and time, caught in a kaleidoscope of images and whirr of noises until he materialized in a massive chamber filled with snake sculptures. He breathed deeply and found it made no sound, exactly like being inside a memory in a Pensieve which he had experienced once during his rotation in the Department of Mysteries in his Ministry apprenticeship. He jumped as he heard Elnath's voice, thinking she had followed him inside the diary somehow, but then she came into view and he realized it was part of the memory. He quickly determined she was speaking to someone in Parseltongue but could not see who. When she mentioned his name, though, he focused in.

"Yes, my friend Grogan says it is normal to have a varied appetite in your state. We are doing all we can, but Master Rigel and I cannot find any more elk. They have begun their migration south." She was saying. With an exasperated sigh she added, "Come out so I can examine you a final time before I leave for France."

Grogan recounted her visit to his cottage in October. The time he had referenced to her tonight, when she had brought up basilisks. He had been concerned with her uncle then, with her safety related to him and the blood magic. She, however, specifically had asked about basilisk gestation and eating habits. It was not something one forgot being asked about. He had assured her his knowledge was limited to texts, after all it was so illegal to keep a basilisk that no one had seen one in centuries. So, when a female voice replied to Elnath in Parseltongue, he truly did not anticipate that what came from the dark corner would be a massive, bright green basilisk.

"I still do not see why you must leave me." The basilisk was complaining in the memory.

He tried to process the fact that a basilisk could complain, but he was too in shock that one existed at all. Not to mention that she seemed to intentionally avoid eye contact with Elnath as she slithered around her. Her mid-section swelled dramatically compared to the rest of her body and he could tell the serpent was ready to lay her eggs any day.

"I do not control it, as I said." Elnath replied.

He could not believe how calm she was in the memory as the basilisk coiled around her. She even climbed onto the creature to better inspect her swollen belly. Elnath began quoting back all the health markers he had told her a pregnant basilisk would have. He felt like an idiot.

Somewhere in the castle this basilisk family resided. A family he unwittingly helped bring safely into existence. As he attempted to take in the details of the chamber so he could find it in person, its imagery blurred away, like rain on a window pane distorting the landscape. Then he was back in his cottage, the diary shut on his lap.

He glanced at the clock on the shelf over the fireplace, not even two minutes had passed. He stood and looked to his bed; Elnath lay there asleep still, no different than before but now so different to him. He wanted to know more. How many eggs? How many actually hatched? Why did the basilisk listen to Elnath and not kill her? How old was the creature and how did she come to live inside the castle?

He stared hungrily back at the black leather book. With a deep breath, he sat down and said again in Parseltongue, "Show me."

* * *

Unfamiliar morning rays hit Elnath's face, rousing her enough to sense she was not in Beauxbatons or Black Manor. _Why sunshine, then?_ She wondered. She smelled the linens against her cheek and smiled for no apparent reason. They smelled good. Comforting. Familiar. Finally she opened her eyes and saw she was inside Grogan's cottage. In his bed. In the morning sun.

She bolted upright and looked around for him. He was not in bed with her, which was a good sign. Though she had no recollection of getting into his bed, and part of her wished he was in the bed with her. More pressing, however, was the fact that she was in her professor's bed on a Thursday and could not be seen leaving here by anyone without jeopardizing her potential place in the Potions Championship.

She surveyed the cottage from her spot on the bed and found Grogan asleep on a small cot by the fire. The sitting chair was notably missing and she surmised he had transfigured it into the cot. There were two wine glasses on the table beside him and her brain finally caught up and recollected the werewolves. Then she noticed with alarm Salazar's diary lay open on Grogan's chest. Elnath scrambled out of bed, finding herself fully dressed except for her coat and boots. She crossed the room to pull both on and then lifted the diary gently off Grogan so he would not wake.

His face looked worn, as though he had not slept much at all. She wondered how long he had spent inside the diary. _All night, most likely._ She realized with a pang of fear. What if he reported her for having basilisks? What would happen to them? He would not order they be killed, would he? _I could go to Azkaban for this,_ she realized suddenly, somehow only for the first time. Willa's horrific account of the prison came to her, sending chills down her spine.

She knelt beside Grogan, whispering in his ear in Parseltongue, "Please do not harm us. I would not survive Azkaban."

Grogan remained asleep while her lips hovered beside his ear for a long moment as she matched her breath's rhythm to his. Then, without truly thinking it through, she kissed his neck. It was not a brief kiss either, and she soon found her tongue making circles against his smooth flesh. He tasted better than Patrice. Better than Quintus. She started to suck on his skin, like an animal might, her teeth nibbling it lightly until he began to stir. With haste, she pulled herself from him and hurried out the door without looking back.

Grogan blinked awake and sat up. His head and morning erection both throbbed. _Was that a dream?_ He wondered, seeing Elnath was no longer in the cottage. He felt his neck, which was wet. _Not a dream, then._

He rolled off the cot and went to the front window, sucking Elnath's saliva off his finger before pulling aside the curtain. She was halfway up the hill by now, her footfall crunching into the frost-bitten grass. She had whispered something to him, he was certain. _What though?_ He could not recall as he watched her frame continue towards the castle.

When she was out of sight, he glanced at his clock. It was time to get up already, but he felt too exhausted for it. His morning chores could wait. His first class on Thursday was not until third period anyway. Besides, Elnath had kissed him. Had licked him. He wondered if this meant she and Patrice were truly over. _It does not matter._ He reminded himself as he walked over to his unmade bed. Unmade because Elnath left it that way when she snuck out, he smiled. _She is your student. This is wrong._ the voice of reason continued. But in that moment, he did not listen. Instead, he stripped off all his clothes and lay in the space she had vacated. He rubbed his naked body against the lingering scent of her on his bed until he orgasmed. He let it come messily, wanting to mix his fluids with her sweat on his sheets, and permitted himself to stay within his impure thoughts of her as long as he liked. _Just this morning._ He reasoned, nuzzling his face into the pillow she had slept on. Soon after, he fell back asleep.

* * *

As Willa held fast to her soul while carrying Lila around in her skin, Septimus was busy keeping up his end of their plan. He stayed with the plan entirely. His letters to Rigel provided the preview of what he had set into motion, but it was _The Daily Prophet_ and _Le Sorcier_ headlines that shocked Rigel.

He knew Mr. Malfoy was powerful, that there was a reason people feared him. Until now though, it was only something he had been told. He had never witnessed it in action. There was so much to learn from the man and Rigel clipped all the headlines and articles to match to Mr. Malfoy's letters to review the strategy later. It was like watching an expertly played game of wizard's chess, the pieces falling one by one in an increasing importance as Mr. Malfoy's game went on.

 **Anti-Muggle Terrorist Group Members Arrested in France**

 **Minister Osbert and Chief Warlock Flint Arrested for Collusion with French Terror Group**

 **Guilty! Ministre Lavoie Sentences Anti-Moldus to Prison for Treason and Murder**

 **No War! Lufkin Negotiates Peace Treaty with Ministre Lavoie in Minister Osbert's Absence**

 **Headmistress Delphine Lestrange Identified as Terrorist Leader – Arrested for High Treason and Attacks on Children**

This headline explained the overnight replacement of Headmistress Lestrange. Professor Flamel took over as temporary headmaster for Beauxbatons while she waited in the custody of _le Ministère_ to stand trial back in Paris. Hélène became notably withdrawn after this, speaking only to Braxton and Penelope.

True to Mr. Malfoy's word, the Black family was left out of every article, every mention of the murder plot against Mr. Malfoy and his family, every inference of treason. It was as though Castor Black had remained loyal the entire time. In his letters to Rigel, however, Mr. Malfoy repeated several times that he was diligently keeping his word on the matter since the Blacks were family. He always phrased it this way, as if he and Willa were already married.

Rigel did not mention this to Elnath, and only once said anything on the matter to Clement, who muttered how lucky Rigel was that Mr. Malfoy respected Willa so much. Rigel countered that it was he who was helping Mr. Malfoy now to connect with Willa. Clement then gave him a look like he was an even bigger idiot than he first thought, and Rigel was forced to realize that Mr. Malfoy was leveraging their need for his power to get what he needed from them. What he did not say to Clement, however, was that he looked up to Mr. Malfoy even more because of this.

After Minister Obsert was found innocent at the end of March, the two final headlines which emerged in early April shocked nearly everyone:

 **Delphine Lestrange Found Guilty! Sentenced to Death for Crimes**

 **Cecil Flint Sentenced to Azkaban, Septimus Malfoy Appointed New Chief Warlock**

It was this final headline that severed Josephina's friendship with both Octavia and Willa. Lila did not seem to mind, feeling certain the Flint girl already was on the right path, and instead turned her attention to recruiting someone else to her cause, someone who was powerful enough to spread it and act on it. Someone who conveniently became short on friends after her aunt was sentenced to death for attacking her fellow classmates.

What made Hélène Lestrange a particularly exciting recruit was her passionate connection to Braxton Bagshot and her lingering sexual interest in Willa. Lila felt certain this would make for a delightfully entertaining spring, ripe with distraught for the Bagshot kid, whom she desperately wished to punish for his mother's insolence. That evening at dinner, she made her way over to the Beauxbatons table.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Lila asked Hélène in French, not waiting for an answer as she pushed between her and Penelope on the bench seat.

"What happened to your accent?" Penelope asked.

"What?" Lila asked, internally pressing Willa for more information. Before Willa could explain it, Braxton cut in.

"Your Creole accent. Or have you forgotten you learned French in New Orleans?" he said to her sharply before standing up. "Hélène, come with me to meet Bertok."

"Huh? You did not tell me about anything with Bertok." She replied. "I want to stay with Willa. I have not seen her in ages. You go ahead without me. I will find you later."

Braxton sighed but left, calling an emergency meeting that evening in the Room of Requirement.

It was the first time in a few weeks everyone had been in the same room and Braxton was in high panic mode.

"Lila is targeting Hélène now. This cannot happen." He declared, pacing in front of the couch Rigel, Clement, and Arlo sat on. Quintus and Elnath occupied arm chairs on opposite sides of the room.

"She has moved on from Josephina, who she has sufficiently poisoned against Muggles beyond what even Mr. Flint could achieve." Quintus explained.

"Hélène does not hate anyone. Why would Lila target her in that way?" Braxton said.

"That is not entirely true." Elnath said. "She hates veela. Honestly, I do not think she is fond of things different from what she understands."

"What would you know? You do not even like her." Braxton spat.

"I lived with her!" Elnath protested.

"I believe she is more likely targeting Hélène to get to you, Braxton." Quintus said.

"Well then even more reason for you to stop her!" he exclaimed.

"I cannot any longer." Quintus said. "She already has begun to affect me. If I spend any more time around her, I will not be able to resist her. Lila knows I am the greatest obstacle to her success, I can read it in her mind. Your best course of action will be to avoid her entirely."

"This is unacceptable. I refuse to just sit by and let Hélène succumb to Lila. Your family ruins everything!" Braxton growled, slamming his fist on a table.

"Brax, Octavia was around her for over a month and she is still herself. I can tell and Quintus confirms it. If Hélène is strong, which we know she is, then there is nothing to worry about." Arlo reasoned.

"Besides if we lose Quintus to her, all of our power is gone. She will be able to read everyone's mind. We will not be able to stop her even once we do have an actionable plan. She will see it coming." Rigel said.

Braxton groaned loudly.

"Willa is counting on us to figure this out. It must be horrible for her, and I do not wish that on anyone else, including Hélène, but Rigel is right. We cannot risk Mrs. Malfoy gaining Quintus' power." Elnath said.

"Are we even sure any of Willa remains?" Clement asked quietly.

Everyone glared at him.

"You do not know everything she went through as I do. She is the strongest person I know. If anyone can handle Mrs. Malfoy's possession, it is Willa." Elnath said confidently to reassure them.

"Clement is right though. We are not sure." Braxton said thoughtfully. "Maybe one of us needs to risk it to see if Willa remains, now that Quintus cannot."

"We could have Octavia do it. I am certain she would be willing to help." Rigel suggested.

"Absolutely not. She cannot know any of it." Quintus said.

"Why not? You all underestimate her." Rigel said. "She is not as delicate as you seem to think."

"Just ask Arlo." Clement quipped with a lewd gesture.

"I do _not_ need to see that." Quintus cut in.

Everyone but Elnath and Quintus laughed.

"It is _not_ funny! How would you enjoy seeing your sister having sex with Patrice over and over in his mind?" Quintus shot at Rigel.

"They are no longer attached." Rigel shrugged.

"If you are all quite finished—" Elnath interrupted loudly. "I have some good news."

The room looked to her, Braxton finally sitting down on the arm of the couch.

"My uncle replied to my letter. He says it is in fact rather simple to control the stone once in true possession of it. Apparently anyone can use it to resurrect someone, but only the true heir of Cadmus Peverell can fully wield it by the blood connection. So, once the power of the heir is fully transferred to me, I will be ready."

"That is good news." Braxton said grimly. "Let us hope Willa can last until Corvinus dies and Lila does not take anyone under possession in the meantime."

Elnath nodded, holding his gaze for a long moment while she wondered if it had been a mistake from the beginning to push her cousin away from Braxton. He seemed to be the only one who cared about saving Willa as much as she did.


	40. Alliances

**A/N: Please note this trigger warning for non-consensual sexual activity in this chapter brought about by both possession and the Imperius Curse. If you would like to skip this portion (though you will miss some plot elements), please start reading midway down in the section that begins "Elnath was in the courtyard during her break period the next week".**

* * *

 **Chapter 40. Alliances**

Braxton's level of concern about Hélène's safety had been accurate. Lila's actions with the French girl made the interactions with Josephina look like child's play. Willa could barely keep it together as she painfully extracted every memory of Hélène from her, including those about her fascination with Ardan and Willa's immediate attraction to her. It made Hélène fall prey even more easily than Lila first anticipated, as she cooed out things like, "I was attracted to you the moment I first saw you" close to Hélène's willing lips. Within an hour of being around Hélène, it was obvious to Willa that Lila preferred women over men. The physical relationship escalated within days and Willa found her body in Hélène's bedroom every night. This seemed to help Lila more effectively manipulate Hélène, causing her not to question anything she suggested or explained away, such as her lack of Creole accent or willingness to be with her while engaged to Septimus. Willa closed herself off to all of it, not wanting to partake in any way if possible. It was manageable until Lila started to teach Hélène the Dark Arts.

Penelope grew more suspicious and jealous of the two of them, especially in the absence of Braxton. It seemed to most of those who knew Hélène, she had replaced him with Willa, though the majority of the students remained unaware of same sex relationships and only thought them close friends. Many even praised Willa for her generosity in befriending such a social outcast.

Penelope became an unanticipated hiccup in Lila's plan to seduce Hélène to dark magic, but once she learned her blood purity was marred by a Muggle-born grandmother, she knew how best to dispose of the problem.

"My father was especially talented with the Dark Arts. He taught me many things." Lila told Hélène one evening in bed. "Do you want me to show you?"

"Oh yes, I would love that." Hélène exclaimed sitting up so quickly the blanket slipped off her bare chest.

Lila kissed her nipple with Willa's lips and then said, "We will need someone for you to practice on. What about that Spanish mudblood you keep around?"

"Penelope?" Hélène frowned.

"Yes, that is the one."

"But she is my closest friend. I love her more than anything else in the world." Hélène protested.

Lila kissed her and purred, "More than me?"

Hélène blushed and shook her head, "No, of course not more than you."

"Good. Now call her in here." Lila said.

"We should dress first. She gets very jealous of you."

Lila drew Willa's face into a smirk and said, "I am counting on it."

Hélène giggled. She wrapped her bare body in a coat and hurried out of the room, returning with Penelope whose face fell when she saw Willa sitting naked on Hélène's bed.

"You know I will not participate in this." She said angrily to Hélène.

" _Imperio!_ " Lila cast on Penelope. Pain soared into Willa's body from her wand, forcing her to witness what was happening around her.

Penelope's face went blank before drawing into a placated smile. Hélène stared between her and Lila, who commanded, "Apologize to Hélène. You have hurt her feelings."

Penelope swallowed and said in a smooth voice, "I am so sorry, Hélène. I did not mean to hurt your feelings."

"This is extraordinary." Hélène murmured.

"I can teach you." Lila said to her. "You can make her do anything you want. She would serve you in any way you desire."

"Do not listen to her. This is dark magic! You do not have to do this. Hélène, pl—" Penelope said.

"Do not speak." Lila commanded.

Penelope fell silent mid-sentence.

"Hélène, my father would be so proud of you if you learned this spell. He was most prolific with it. You would honor him by learning it." Lila said.

"Will it hurt her?" Hélène asked, holding out her wand.

"Only if you command her to hurt herself." Lila shrugged. Willa's eyes darkened as Lila added, "I could teach you the Torture Curse first, if you prefer to hurt her."

Penelope's eyes widened and she moved towards the door.

"Do not leave this room without my permission." Lila commanded.

"No, no, you misunderstand me. I do not wish to hurt her." Hélène said as Penelope stopped in her tracks.

"Of course not, you would not want to hurt your pet. The Imperius Curse will not hurt her. Come, let me show you."

Willa writhed in pain inside her own body from the use of dark magic again and again as Lila taught the curse to Hélène. Finally Hélène seemed to have mastered the wand movement and dark intent required to activate the spell; the separation of the humanity from your target. You had to see them as less than you, a servant and nothing more.

Lila moved in front of the door to block Penelope's exit as she lifted her own Imperius Curse and said to Hélène, "Now, try."

" _Imperio._ " The curse successfully hit its target and Penelope's body relaxed again, pliable to Hélène's whims. "Turn in a circle."

Penelope turned and Hélène laughed gleefully at her own success. Lila made Willa clap with approval.

"Penelope, kiss Willa." Hélène commanded.

"Please do not make me do this." Penelope begged.

"Why is she talking back to me?" Hélène asked.

"Your focus must have slipped. Curse her again and try. Remember, you must believe she is only here to serve you for the curse to work."

" _Imperio!_ " Hélène cursed again. Her demeanor changed this time, as if the dark magic truly flowed through her now. A strange smile slowly crept across her face like the magic caused her physical pleasure, and then she commanded forcefully, "Kiss Willa."

Penelope did. Hélène's features darkened further, and she commanded Penelope to kiss Willa again but with feeling this time. Lila allowed the impure Penelope to kiss Willa's body as she could see it was solidifying the base layer of Hélène's darkness.

As this occurred, Willa saw Lila intended to build upon this darkness, using Penelope over time as the way to teach Hélène the other two Unforgivable Curses. She would have to stop her in order to prevent Penelope's death. Lila was no stranger to perversion, however, and after their lengthy practice session, she cursed Penelope a final time and commanded she keep everything that had happened their secret. She went further even, to convince her that she was happy for Hélène to be with Willa because it made Hélène happy and Hélène's happiness was all that mattered in her life.

* * *

With Hélène's allegiance secured and Penelope handled, Lila knew it was time to strike on Braxton. This would take more effort than anything to date, and Willa found her body spending less time with Hélène and more time in the Dark Forest practicing her own mannerisms and recounting the lengthy number of interactions she and Braxton had had so Lila could memorize them. After an intense weekend of this, Lila decided she was ready. All Willa could do was hope desperately that Braxton did not take the bait.

It started in Care of Magical Creatures that Monday. Everyone in the know ignored Lila as usual, which was easier to do as they were studying the cockatrices again, but only two remained alive, so they put themselves in the opposite group of Lila. At the end of class, however, she approached Braxton with a pained expression and whispered out a strangled, "Help me."

"Stay away from me." Braxton replied and hurried away to Divination.

In class, they started lessons on bone scrying. With a shaky hand, Lila scribbled on a parchment between them the word, "Help." This time he looked Willa in the eye with scrutiny. She grabbed his forearm and said in a whisper, "Help me, Brax. Please."

He hesitated, about to respond when Professor Chauncey shrieked. They turned to see she was looking at Bertok's pieces.

"Such darkness in your bloodline's future. A world at your descendant's feet. This is very dark indeed, Mr. Grindelwald."

"This is not my reading. I was reading for Miss Gamp." He explained.

"Then your futures are linked, Mr. Grindelwald. It is unheard of for such a clear reading of descendants to come from a person who is not an ancestor as well." Professor Chauncey nodded solemnly.

Braxton and Lila looked at the pieces, Willa peering out in curiosity. Willa wondered if the reading was of her or Lila, the answer was one Lila did not seem to know either. In this brief moment of confusion, Willa found herself separated from Lila's control enough to try to warn Braxton. She was attempting to write _Stay away_ when Lila resumed full possession and instead finished the sentence as _Stay after please_. Braxton nodded and Willa's heart sank.

When the class cleared out, Braxton hung back and Lila led him to the tower's wall and whispered, "I think I can break free from her. I just need help finding myself again. Elnath will not trust me to help, but I thought you might?"

"I am unsure." Braxton said.

"I am worried what she will do to Hélène. Please." Lila said, making Willa's voice sound terrified.

Braxton stiffened, "Since when did you care about Hélène?"

"I always have. She has been nothing but kind to me. It is Elnath who dislikes her, not me." Lila said, mimicking Willa's defensive tone uncomfortably well.

Braxton shuffled his feet and finally asked, "How can I help?"

"I need to figure out who I am. What defines me. I think you might be part of it." She said.

Braxton looked up at this, searching her eyes again for awhile before he said, "Meet me in the music room tonight at eleven."

Lila gave his hand a tight squeeze then hurried down the spiral staircase for lunch.

Willa hoped all day someone else would be in the music room; that Braxton was setting a trap. When she and Lila arrived, though, it was empty shy for Braxton. He sat on the piano bench and motioned for her to join him.

"I want to play Bethany's song." Braxton said as she slid beside him.

It was a test and Willa secretly praised his cleverness.

"Yes, we should." Lila replied, forcing Willa's face into a warm smile. Inside, however, she demanded Willa play it for her. She did not appear to know piano and as Willa resisted her, she wondered why there had even been a piano in Malfoy Manor at all.

Braxton started the first part of the song, the part he had composed, and Lila's demands became more painful for Willa. By not playing the second part, it would prove to him she was not in control. So, she persisted.

As his notes were about to play out, Lila threatened Willa, "I will kill him right now. He means nothing to me. I only want him to suffer to punish his mother. I will kill him faster than he can try to defend himself. You know that I can."

Willa knew she was not bluffing. One quick Killing Curse and Braxton would be gone forever and Willa likely back in Azkaban. Giving in would provide more time for the others to find a solution. The possibility to protect Braxton's life was worth it.

"Move aside then. I need control of my hands." Willa communicated to Lila.

Braxton finished and Lila ceded control of Willa's body. Willa wanted to flee, but that would help no one. Instead, she started the accompaniment with ease. Lila laughed inside her, drawling, "You are so much like your father, desperate to save this one person. He even looks like Miranda. How pathetic."

Braxton let out a breath of relief as she played the song and Willa started to cry in frustration.

"Hey, hey." Braxton said, pulling her against him and shushing her gently.

Willa had not felt this in control of herself in nearly two months and Braxton's touch was pleasantly visceral. She relaxed into him, forgetting entirely to warn him to run, to leave, to never trust her again. She wanted him to hold her forever. To wake up in his arms and this nightmare be over.

He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I know you hate Hélène. It does not make any sense you are sleeping with her now."

As if "Hélène" were the magic word, Lila reclaimed prominent possession of Willa.

"I never hated Hélène. I only hated that she took you from me." She said in Willa's cadence.

Braxton's brow furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"Is it not obvious?"

"Not when you are engaged to Septimus Malfoy, no." Braxton said sharply.

"I thought you understood, given that you asked me here to this piano bench, just like at Beauxbatons. You said to me then that you thought Septimus might be willing to share me with you. What if he is?" Lila said.

"Willa, this cannot be you saying this." Braxton said and Lila moved Willa's hand to cup his face. He leaned into her touch and whispered, "Can it?"

"Yes. It is me. To free myself of Lila, I need to find myself again. You helped me do so before, when I first came to Hogwarts. Will you help me again now?" Lila said in Willa's most earnest voice. She cupped both sides of his face and widened Willa's eyes.

Willa almost screamed, but Lila threatened, "His delicate neck is right in my hands. One misstep on your end, I snap it."

"What would this even look like? What are you thinking?" Braxton asked, moving a hand around her waist as he scooted closer to her.

"I just want you. I do not know what the rest looks like." Lila breathed out. "Do you no longer want me?"

Braxton searched her eyes for a long time, their faces close together, before he finally said, "I will always want you, Willa. I love you."

Lila smiled triumphantly and Willa's body followed soon after. Braxton smiled in return, then leaned in to kiss her.

Lila kissed him briefly, then pulled away to whisper, "Do you want me to take you fully?"

"Yes." Braxton murmured, his eyes entranced.

Lila kissed him fully, pulling him tight against Willa's mouth to deepen it. "He loves you." She communicated to Willa with a laugh. "Just like his mother loved your father. This is delightfully fun, you know. You two were literally made for each other."

Then Lila separated herself into two parts and began to transfer one of them into Braxton. This left Willa very much in control of herself. She tried to pull away from Braxton's mouth to speak to him, but Lila's transfer locked them together. She banged on the piano keys, hoping to distract him, but the hold was too great. Desperate, she attempted to cast legilimens, but found without full control she could not do magic both wandless and without an incantation.

So, the transfer of secondary possession went on, Willa powerless to stop it. Eventually she gave into it, relaxing into Braxton's arms around her and his lips on her own. Somewhere inside she knew she should feel bad about this, that she was being unfaithful to Septimus, but it felt too good to stop. When the transfer was nearly complete, she could finally pull away.

"Braxton, I am so sorry. You have to hide your true self from her. You have to be strong, no matter the pain." Willa said, blinking away tears.

He had begun to cry now too, aware of what was happening to him.

"I do love you, Willa." He managed, fighting to stay in control. She knew it was in vain.

"I love you, too." Willa said.

Then, in the sliver of time before Lila reclaimed her and moved entirely into his psyche, Willa kissed Braxton and he kissed her back.

* * *

Elnath was in the courtyard during her break period the next week, reading a manuscript Professor Flamel lent her after she asked him about alchemical binding principles, when Bertok approached with a wary expression.

"What is it?" she asked him. Something clearly was wrong. She rolled up the scroll and motioned for him to sit beside her.

"It may be nothing, but I noticed something odd, and I do not really know your brother or his friends well enough to tell them." He said, sitting next to her.

"What do you mean 'something odd?'" she asked, now in high alert.

"It is about Braxton."

"Oh, I see. What is it?" Elnath relaxed, glad it was not about Willa.

"Well, as you may know, he is left-handed. Only, recently I have noticed he is using his right hand instead. Today in Divination we were throwing the bones and Professor Chauncey specifically told us to use our non-dominant hand for the best reading. Braxton used his left hand. I know it seems small, but it just…it is more than just his dominant hand that has changed." He explained as worry crept over his sharp features.

"What more has changed?" Elnath pressed. She had never noticed Braxton was left-handed.

"His speech patterns, he is more formal now. Also he and Willa are very close, closer than I have ever seen them before. I am sure you already know about that though." Bertok gave a weak smile.

"No, I was not aware. Do you mean romantically close?"

"Yes, and physically. They are constantly touching now, even around Hélène. She does not seem to mind either." Bertok said. "Forgive me, I know your cousin is engaged to someone else."

Elnath debated to bring Bertok into the fold or not. First she decided to see if he had been affected by Lila yet.

"Did you tell Braxton anything you noticed, like how he is using his right hand all of the sudden or his closeness with Willa?" she asked.

"No. I suppose I should have, but my instincts warned me against it. It is hard to explain." He said.

"No, it makes sense to me. Listen, what are you doing tonight after dinner?" she asked, satisfied he had not tipped off Lila and was not under her influence himself. Quintus could validate fully tonight.

"Nothing, studying." He said.

"Meet me at the top of the stairs down to the dungeons, but do not tell anyone what you are doing. There is something you need to know." She said and he agreed. She sent word to the others to call an emergency meeting that night after dinner.

* * *

Octavia plunked herself down beside Rigel at dinner that evening. She handed him a folded letter and said, "I need your advice. Read this and tell me if I should send it."

He opened the letter and saw it was addressed to her father. A quick scan revealed that she was writing to tell him that Willa was having relations of dubious integrity with Hélène and Braxton.

"What prompts you to send this?" Rigel asked.

"I cannot have my father made a fool. Everyone knows now they are engaged. Willa is running around like a harlot and he is painted an old buffoon. It is unbecoming of the Malfoy name." Octavia exhaled in seemingly all one breath.

"And why do you seek my opinion as to whether you should send this or not, when you already have such strong inclinations to do so?" he asked.

"But that is precisely the reason! Something tells me to refrain from sending it, but I cannot explain why. I trust you and your opinion, and you know my father well enough to give sound advice on this particular matter." She said.

Rigel turned to face her properly.

"You trust me?" he asked.

"Yes, should I not?" she frowned.

He looked around for Quintus, Elnath, Arlo, and Clement. None had arrived yet to the Great Hall.

"Walk with me, Octavia." Rigel said standing.

She followed him through to the entry hall and down to the dungeons, stopping at the spot Willa had joked about being the entrance to the Slytherin common room their first night at Hogwarts. He incanted in strange hissing noises and a door opened from the wall.

He led Octavia inside and motioned for her to stop as they nearly ran into a cauldron on the ground.

"This must be why Elnath banished me." He mused. His sister had told him some weeks ago she now required the room as Uncle Corvinus grew weaker. "Come, step around this to the chair."

Octavia did, peering at the bubbling green liquid in the black cauldron as she sidestepped it.

"What is this place?" she asked once Rigel helped her into the large desk chair. He had vanished the bed once Elnath reclaimed the room.

"This is one of the many secrets I have been keeping from you this year. And I am not the only one who has been keeping secrets from you, Octavia. But I think it is time you knew the whole truth." Rigel said, leaning on Salazar's desk.

She merely stared at him expectantly.

"First, I am attached to Clement." He said.

"Well, that is obvious. You clearly love him." Octavia said.

Rigel blushed and she rolled her eyes.

"What else?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Sometimes you remind me of Elnath." Rigel laughed.

"Is that a secret?"

"No, just a thought." He grinned. "Hm, secrets… This is Salazar's Study. I am an heir of Salazar Slytherin. So are Elnath and Willa. Ah, yes, Willa. That is why I brought you here."

Octavia perked up.

"This is complicated. Your father should have been the one to tell you, not me, but it appears I am the only one who respects you enough to do so." Rigel said. "Last spring, your father resurrected your mother and now her spirit is possessing Willa. Any encounters you have had with Willa since the Second Task have actually been with your mother's spirit."

Octavia blinked, processing this information.

"That is why she could braid my hair so well." She mused with a distant smile before looking at Rigel again, "What else?"

"Well, it is not the first time she has possessed someone. Willa's father was under her possession when he killed himself in January, and Braxton's mother was as well when she cursed her family." He said, pausing to allow Octavia a moment.

She let out a long breath but said nothing.

"We are meeting tonight and you should come. Elnath called it, I am not certain why." Rigel said.

"We?"

"Everyone in the know." He said.

"Who is everyone?" she asked.

"You will see tonight. We should get back to the Great Hall for dinner." He said, heading for the door, cautious to avoid the cauldron.

"Rigel, wait."

He turned to her.

"Why are you telling me all of this now?" she asked.

"Because you wanted my opinion on why you should not send the letter. Your instincts are in the right place, you should follow them. If your mother wanted to possess you, she already would. But her ultimate goal is to possess your father, do away with the Statute of Secrecy, and murder all the Muggle-borns and Muggles like she had started to do before she died." He said.

"What are you talking about? My mother was an Auror and then a bookkeeper before my father forced her to travel with him in the gem trade." Octavia said.

"No, your mother was a mass murderer who was partner to Willa's father." Rigel said bluntly. "Together they killed hundreds of people and helped orchestrate thousands of deaths."

She stared at him in disbelief, but he was so serious that she knew he was not lying.

"Thank you for being honest with me. You are the only one who has been, it should appear." She said.

"You deserve the truth. Your family wanted to protect you from it, they said you were very close with your mother, but I knew you could handle the truth." Rigel said.

Octavia walked to him and looked him in the eye.

"One day when you have to marry, do not forget me. We would make a very powerful match." She said plainly.

"I could never give you love. You deserve more." He shook his head.

"Everyone surrounding me seems to think that marriage and love go hand in hand, but how could they when _you_ cannot marry who you love? And now it appears that everyone surrounding me is a liar." Octavia said. "I am not looking for love. From all I have seen, love is the great vulnerability to achieving one's goals."

Rigel wanted to defend love to her, but he found that none of his arguments held muster. She was not saying love could not exist nor that marriage should not exist, merely that the two were not mutually exclusive. It was something he had long ago accepted as his own fate.

/\/\/\/\

Elnath led Bertok up to the Room of Requirement without any explanation. The room tonight resembled the parlour of 12 Grimmauld Place based on Rigel's requirements. Quintus, Rigel, Clement, and Arlo were already there when they arrived. Much to her surprise, Octavia sat between Rigel and Arlo on one of the settees.

"What is this?" Bertok asked.

"I have not told him anything yet." Elnath informed the others. "Have a seat, Bertok."

He sat on one of the armchairs.

"He is not possessed." Quintus reported, having read Bertok's mind since he walked in.

"What is Octavia doing here?" Elnath asked.

"She is not possessed either." Quintus assured her. He did not look pleased Octavia was there.

Octavia's expression was unreadable, so Elnath looked to Rigel for understanding.

"I felt she needed to be brought in." Rigel said. "Why did you call the meeting?"

Elnath looked at Bertok, "Tell them what you told me earlier about Braxton."

Bertok did and everyone agreed Lila had taken possession of Braxton. Quintus explained to Bertok, and to some extent Octavia, what exactly was going on. A thick silence followed.

"So, you need to unbind them from your mother's spirit in order to entrap her and save them?" Bertok summarized.

"Exactly." Elnath nodded. "Only, we have not figured out how to separate them."

"I might have an idea actually." Arlo said. "It came to me a couple of days ago. I wanted to work on it more before sharing, just in case it is not realistic, but, since we are all here…"

"What is it?" Clement asked.

"Well, I was reading about alchemical binding principles and noticed in a footnote that there is way to unbind spirits. It did not expand on how, only referenced to some manuscript by Al-Razi, which was not in the library."

"I have a copy of an Al-Razi scroll here. It speaks to alchemical spirit binding." Elnath said with excitement, unrolling it.

"Possession is dark magic, not alchemy." Bertok interrupted. "However, I have heard of alchemy being used to release the spirit so an exorcism can be performed. People do it with their children who are possessed by evil spirits, there is a Norwegian child's song about it most Durmstrang students know. Perhaps your manuscript speaks to this?"

Elnath scanned it, finding a reference to something similar and pointed it out to Bertok. He nodded as he read the Persian script, then gave it to Arlo.

"Yes, this is it!" Arlo exclaimed. He launched into a full explanation of his idea, Elnath and Bertok the only ones following the complex alchemy and potioneering involved. They let him finish, though both had several corrections and modifications to suggest to the potion he conceptualized that would result from an alchemical binding ceremony. Eventually all three hit a stumping point in their concept.

"Professor Flamel would know how to solve this issue." Elnath said.

The group agreed to go to Flamel for help, but only tell him minimal information on the matter. The next day, Elnath, Arlo and Bertok found themselves in Professor Flamel's office, which the castle had relocated along with his chambers to be near Headmaster Hayward's office once he became the temporary headmaster of Beauxbatons.

"Two people will have to enter the binding ceremony, each being strongly connected to at least one of the people being possessed." Professor Flamel explained after they had gone over their idea with him.

"I am not certain I fit that category, as much as I would like to help." Bertok said to Arlo and Elnath.

"I have known Braxton since we were children." Arlo nodded in acceptance that he would be the candidate to represent Braxton.

"Obviously I am connected to Willa." Elnath said.

"Then you will make good candidates. The rest of your idea will work if we follow the ceremony I described." The professor said. "M. Grindelwald, I must ask you to leave now, as I need to have a candid discussion with M. Potter and Mlle Black."

Bertok threw a wary glance and pitying smile at them, then left. Professor Flamel turned to them with a grave expression.

"I must warn you both, the essence of dark magic can be all consuming. A witch or wizard who has gone dark cares about nothing and no one except more power." Professor Flamel said in a very serious voice. "If your friends have been fully corrupted during their possession, they may be irretrievable. The potion may not unbind them from the evil spirit."

"How will we know?" Arlo asked in a shaky voice.

"You will not know until they have consumed the potion." He said. "I must also warn, the binding process for you both can have unintended consequences. It is required for the potion to work, however it poses a possible risk to you."

"What exactly is the risk?" Elnath asked.

"If the two candidates do not reverse their binding to the spirit through the potion, meaning they are corrupted and reject it, your own binding will not cease."

"Meaning we will be alchemically bound for life?" Arlo asked.

Elnath's eyes widened. Being bound to Arlo for any length of time was abhorrent; a lifetime however, was inconceivable.

"Correct. It is not entirely problematic, of course, if you both stay within a decently close radius to one another. One hundred miles or so. This is why, generally speaking, only married couples enter into it." He explained.

Elnath could feel Arlo's eyes on her but did not look away from Professor Flamel to ask, "What if someone other than Arlo were to be bound to me? Would it still work?"

"It is the relationship to the person we are trying to unbind that matters. Is this other person close with M. Bagshot?"

Elnath sighed and shook her head. Grogan and Braxton were not at all close.

"Unfortunately, I do not think they would make a good candidate."

"What about Clement?" Arlo suggested to Elnath.

"He could not perform the potion work well enough." Elnath admitted, though she felt relieved he seemed to dislike the idea of being bound to each other for life as much as she did.

"I must say that M. Potter is the only other person besides you, Mlle Black, who I would trust to perform this. In fact, I have been meaning to find the right time to tell you both that I am extending Beauxbatons nomination for the International Potions Championship to you Mlle Black, since you did attend our school this year. This means there remains an opening for Hogwarts' nomination. I have recommended you to Professor Hipworth, M. Potter."

Arlo gushed his thanks and Elnath stewed. She did not think it fair Arlo get a pass when she clearly beat him for the spot originally.

They set a meeting to go over the next steps for their alchemical binding ceremony. It would have to take place as the moon waxed full, and later Willa and Braxton would have to drink the potion to unbind them from Lila during a waning full moon.

Professor Flamel made them promise to discuss how they would manage their futures should the unbinding fail before they all next met. Then he dismissed them, but Elnath stayed back after Arlo left.

"You seem upset, Mlle Black." Professor Flamel said when she did not initiate any further conversation.

"There is much going on." She forced a smile.

"You do not need to present false pleasantries with me. Surely you know this by now." He laughed.

Elnath relaxed at this and laughed as well.

"No, you are right. I am upset Mr. Potter will be competing against me in the championship. I felt like I had been working hard to surpass him and get the nomination above him. Now he has equal footing as me."

"Ah, I see. Well, that was certainly not my intention. You both deserve to showcase your talents on such a stage though. The international attention is worth far more than the prize in my estimate, and to have two candidates out of England will be a major boost for the country's potioneering opportunities. You will both benefit greatly over time."

Elnath nodded, recognizing the truth in his words, then grinned to say, "Plus now I will have opportunity to beat him on a much larger stage."

"I am looking forward to watching both of your performances. It certainly will be one of the best championships they have had in decades. In fact, you are one of the most gifted potioneers I have ever encountered."

"Thank you, sir. I know you have said this before, but truly it has immeasurable meaning for me." Elnath said.

"Ah, but everything is measurable." Professor Flamel teased. Elnath laughed at this. It was one of his many repetitious teachings from her earliest lessons.

"On a serious note, I am worried for your safety with this binding process." Flamel's forehead creases deepened with concern. "I have come to view you almost like a daughter, Mlle Black. I hope that is not too forthcoming."

"No, sir, it is not. I admit that I feel similarly about our relationship. Though, you make a far better mentor than my actual father." Elnath smiled warmly at him.

Professor Flamel chuckled, his ancient eyes alight, and Elnath felt a little more at ease that everything would work out all right in the end.


	41. Future Minister for Magic

**Chapter 41. Future Minister for Magic**

Given all that was going on, Elnath knew better than to expect a normal birthday, or even one remotely resembling normalcy at that. But as she sat on her bed fingering the many sapphires adorning the gold, snake-shaped broach Mr. Malfoy's owl had delivered her that morning, she had to admit this was beyond expectations. She sipped more of the bottle of Ogden's Rigel had gifted her and reread the letter from Mr. Malfoy that had been attached to the package the brooch came in.

 _Dear Miss Elnath Black,_

 _I wish you many happy returns! Willa had me acquire the enclosed for your birthday gift back in autumn. The plan was to send it to her before your birthday so she could wrap it and give it to you. Of course that is not possible in the current circumstances, but I sincerely felt she would want you to have the gift._

 _Additionally, I want to thank you for all your support and skill in magic and potioneering. I am incredibly grateful to you as I know my son has not always treated you as you deserve. Though she likely never told you, this was a source of quarrel between Willa and myself earlier in our courtship. She loves you very much._

 _Again, I send you many happy returns on behalf of both myself and Willa._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Mr. Septimus Malfoy_

She folded the letter and set it beside the broach. The snake seemed somehow alive, as if it were taunting her, reminding her how she had not spoken to Willa in nearly two months now. She felt restless, friendless, and incredibly alone. Rigel had not even checked in with her before skittering up to Gryffindor Tower. Up until rereading Mr. Malfoy's letter, her birthday Friday night's entertainment had included reading a book on abstract and rare Egyptian hieroglyphics. She drank more and stood up. Swaying a little, she set down the bottle of firewhisky and realized with a start she had already drank half of it. She had to get out of this room.

In the main sitting area Octavia giggled loudly with Abigail, speaking with a French accent as she mimicked what Elnath assumed was Patrice based on how often he flirted with the two girls lately. He had started sitting with Xabi at the Slytherin table now that Penelope and Hélène were inseparable to Willa and Braxton at the Beauxbatons table. This was confirmed when Abigail saw Elnath and smacked Octavia to be quiet.

"Pay me no mind. I am merely passing through." Elnath called to them with a false smile.

"It is after dark though." Octavia pointed out.

"And I am still a prefect." Elnath countered as she sauntered past the two fifth-years and out the door of the common room.

She was not positive where was headed until she arrived there some time later. As she banged on the door of the Gamekeeper's Cottage, she finally realized how cold it was outside. It rarely remained this cold so late in April on her birthday.

"Calm down! I am coming." Grogan's voice called from inside, muffled by the walls. Elnath smiled at the sound of it and then knocked again so he would say more. She was rewarded as he growled out another, "Calm down!" before yanking open the door.

He was only half-dressed, his shirt untucked and his suspenders haphazardly in place. His expression went from annoyed to shocked when he saw who stood on his doorstep. "Elnath? What are you doing here so late?"

"Are you busy?" Elnath asked and then smiled brightly.

"Have you been drinking?" he asked, leaning closer to her. She could smell the wine on him as he did.

"Have you?" she challenged.

"Where is your coat?!" he seemed horrified by her lack of one, throwing a few glances all around before pulling her inside as he said, "You will get sick out in this chill."

Elnath let out a laugh as she fell against his chest at the force of his pull. He pushed the door shut behind them and stepped back from her.

"Come by the fire. You are freezing." He said. Once she sat on his one sitting chair, he asked her, "What are you doing here?"

"I was bored." She shrugged. "What were you doing before I arrived?"

"Reading," he said.

"Without clothes on?" she pressed.

He blushed profusely and she took the opportunity to push into his mind. It was a mixture of panic and desire regarding her presence, and she laughed to herself.

"I was about to go to bed." He protested, thinking her laugh had been in response to his blushing.

"Do you wish me to leave?" she asked, leaning forward slightly so her cleavage would be on display. She felt his mind race through every option that might happen if she stayed. She flashed him a grin and said, "Oh, quite the imagination."

"What?" he asked, horrified.

"Oh, I cast legilimens ages ago." She shrugged.

"What?!" he exclaimed, quickly attempting to cast occlumency. He remained very unskilled at it.

"Grogan, do not tire yourself trying." Elnath said as she stood to face him. "You are not strong enough to resist me."

He dropped his occlumency attempts and then asked her, "Why were you so bored if you were drinking? Surely your friends are entertaining?"

"Mm, yes, I am sure they are. I am sure Braxton and Clement are very entertained at the moment by my friends. And I am certain all the ridiculous Malfoys are perfectly entertained." She said, her anger coming out as she thought of Quintus and Octavia.

Grogan raised an eyebrow at this but made no comment on it. Instead he said, "So, you were drinking by yourself?"

"On my birthday, no less." Elnath moaned. "But, you too were drinking by yourself."

"Fair enough." He smiled, relaxing some as he added, "Today is your birthday?"

"It is. And I was not simply drinking alone, but was reading as well." She said. "Something Professor Flamel gave me from his private collection."

"Oh? On what topic of alchemy?" Grogan asked.

"No, on abstract and rare Egyptian hieroglyphs." Elnath replied.

Grogan smiled at this with amusement.

"What?"

"You are just…" he trailed off, shaking his head, but Elnath was still in his mind.

"I am everything you want in a wife." She finished for him matter-of-factly.

"This is really unfair." He said, his face a shade of scarlet.

"Kiss me." Elnath said, moving one step closer so their bodies were practically touching. She could see him debate it. He wanted it, very strongly.

"You know we cannot." He said.

"You know we can." She replied, her eyes fierce.

"If somebody found out, anybody, I am ruined. Do you want me to be ruined?" he asked pointedly.

"No one would find out. You will not even remember it happened." Elnath said simply.

"Why would I not remember?"

"I would obliviate you in the morning." Elnath gave a small smile and Grogan could not determine if she was making a joke or not.

"It is illegal to obliviate someone." He said.

"Yes. It is illegal to own a basilisk as well. You have not told anyone about that." She countered.

Grogan said nothing, ashamed she knew he had been lying to her for over a month. Then something else dawned on him.

"Hang on, you said 'in the morning'?"

"Yes, as in after dawn." Elnath said.

"You cannot possibly spend the night." He protested.

"I did last time." She said.

"That was different. That was a full moon."

"No, I mean last time. But you do not remember last time because I obliviated you." She said with impatience.

He started to panic and she felt too terrible not to apologize and come clean that she was lying.

"That was a cruel joke. I am sorry." She said and reached for his hand. "Forgive me?"

He squeezed her hand and then began to run his fingers up her arm. He was not even thinking about it; it was impulsive.

Elnath continued to look him in the eye.

"You are playing outside the rules tonight." He said.

"I am tired of playing fair. It earns me nothing I want and leaves me unfulfilled." Elnath said. "I am the heiress of Salazar Slytherin and I am done playing within the rules."

She said it with such a striking confidence that Grogan immediately gripped the back of her head and pulled her mouth to his. She melted into his kiss, allowing its force to overcome her before she kissed him back. He pulled away to breathe, heavy and hard, the scent of their wine and firewhisky more prominent in this intimate proximity. She licked his lips and he wrapped his mouth around her tongue, meeting it with his own. They kissed like this for several minutes while she began to explore his body with her hands. She pulled his suspenders down and started to lift his shirt up.

Grogan stopped her, whispering a berating, "Elnath."

She looked at him with challenging eyes, "I know you want this. You want this twenty different ways."

"I do want this." He said.

She waited for him to say more, to produce one of the many sound reasons they should abstain, which currently ran through his mind, but he said nothing. She looked him expectantly.

"You are still reading my thoughts, are you not? I feel no need to repeat all of them." He said with a smug smile.

Elnath laughed and started to run her fingers underneath his shirt, over the bare skin of his back. He let out a deep breath at her touch.

"You said you will obliviate me in the morning?" he asked.

"If that is what you want." She said.

"Let us see how well you perform before I decide." He teased.

"Cheeky," Elnath laughed.

He leaned down to kiss her again. This time when she lifted his shirt, he let her take it off and then whispered, "Do not stop," before kissing her neck. Elnath let out a gasp and Grogan chuckled, pleased to finally be back in control of the situation. He turned her around and undid the laces of her stay, pulling it loose with certain skill.

"Before you make assumptions, I have three sisters who all prefer my lacing skills to each other's." He said close to her ear as he began to disassemble the rest of her outfit.

Moments later Elnath stood facing Grogan in only her under gown. His strong hand cupped her face while his other arm pulled her by the waist against him. He kissed her again lightly and then asked her, "You are certain this is what you want?"

Elnath looked into his soft green eyes and nodded.

"I need to hear you say it." He said gently.

"Yes, Grogan." She said. "I want this. I want you."

He lifted her up without another word and carried her to his unmade bed. Elnath's heart pounded. She tried to read his mind again to determine if he had done this before with another student, but she could not focus well enough to continue the spell. What if she had misunderstood all along and he was like this with several girls? Nearly every female student gossiped about how attractive he was, including the Beauxbatons ones once they arrived. Was Grogan even interested in her the way she was in him? All but a couple of his earlier thoughts had been sexual in nature. Was that all he wanted from her?

"Relax," he said as he set her on the mattress. "We do not have to continue."

"Do you not want to?" she asked, her voice full of uncertainty.

Grogan smiled, a look of relief on his face as he said, "There you are."

"What do you mean?" she asked, now feeling even more insecure and exposed.

"You came in here acting like somebody else." He said softly as he sat beside her on the bed. "But the Elnath I know finally has arrived."

Elnath turned red, mortified. The entire night one reminder after another of how alone and pathetic she was.

"Look at me," Grogan said. She did not, so he repeated it. "Look at me, Elnath."

Finally she met his eyes and he smiled warmly at her. He stroked one of her blonde curls that had fallen loose with his fingers as he said, "I like that you play by the rules. It is endearing."

"I feel so stupid." She said.

"It is my fault. I should not have played along." He said, then gave her a sly grin and added, "You are extremely difficult to resist."

Elnath gave him a sheepish smile.

Grogan kissed her softly on the lips and then again on the cheek before standing while saying, "Come though, I shall make us a pot of tea for your birthday, and you can tell me about these rare hieroglyphics and why on earth you might need to know them."

He led her by the hand to his sitting chair by the fire and set the kettle on the hearth. Then he was a flurry of activity, grabbing a pair of mismatched teacups and saucers, wrapping a throw blanket around Elnath's shoulders like a shawl, giving her a pair of wool socks to wear, bringing the tea and sugar over to the small table by the sitting chair.

"I have no cream, sorry." He said.

"I do not mind." Elnath smiled.

Grogan found his shirt on the floor and began to pull it on.

"Wait," Elnath said. He eyed her. "Can you leave it off a little longer so I can look at you?"

"It is cold." He protested, but only half-heartedly. The fact she wanted to look at his body was flattery enough to leave it off.

"Please," Elnath gave him a pleading smile, "For my birthday?"

Grogan laughed and conceded, "For your birthday, yes. But do not grow accustom to such special treatment and expect it on future visits."

"No, never." She grinned, pleased by his reference to future visits.

He sat in front of her on an ottoman with upholstery that did not match the chair and gave her a warm smile as he said, "Now, why are you studying abstract and rare hieroglyphics?"

"For the Potions Championship," Elnath explained. "I have to win the place with the Egyptian Centre of Alchemical Studies."

Grogan furrowed his brow and asked, perhaps against his better judgement, "Your family can afford to send you there. Why do you need to win a place?"

"It is not about the money. Besides, the Potters have plenty of money to send Arlo." She said.

"If it is not about the money, then what?"

"Prestige." Elnath shrugged as though it were obvious.

Grogan nodded and then laughed to himself.

"You mock me?" Elnath asked.

"No…" he was smiling wide as he asked, "If this is so important to you, I wonder why you have not sought out the previous Hogwarts contestant for his advice?"

Without any change of appearance, Elnath said simply, "How do you know I have not?"

"Because you have not asked me." Grogan said smugly.

"You?" Elnath finally could not mask her emotions as her jaw dropped in shock.

"I am not some dimwit, you know." Grogan said with indignance, switching into Aramaic with the assumption she would understand him.

Elnath stared at him for a moment, glad he wore no shirt so it was easier to envision all the things she was imagining doing with him.

"Do you not know Aramaic?" he asked after she did not reply.

"I do." Elnath replied in Aramaic. She took a breath, allowing her eyes to linger on his solid chest and its smattering of dark curls over the pectoral muscles before she added, "I never thought you were a dimwit."

"I am pleased to hear it." He said, switching back to English since his Aramaic was rather out of practice.

"You did not win though?" she asked, referring to the Championship.

"No, Hogwarts never wins." He shrugged.

"So what advice could you even give me?" she smiled to soften the statement.

The kettle began to whistle and Grogan stood to tend to it, his crotch momentarily in front of her. She reached out to touch it, delighted to find him hard underneath. He said nothing and turned to the hearth, adjusting his trousers once he no longer faced her.

He returned to her with the kettle, poured their tea, and sat back down.

"I can advise you on where I know you are lacking in skill." He said, sipping his tea.

"I highly doubt you can better advise me than Professor Flamel." Elnath said. "And I do not even mean that as an insult to your alchemy skills."

"No, of course I would never presume to compare myself with Mr. Nicolas Flamel. The man invented eternal life and found a way to create gold from nothing." Grogan said.

"Not from nothing. That would be impossible." Elnath shook her head. "From other pure metals. They have to be entirely pure. It is a complex process as most smiths create alloys."

Grogan nodded, smiling politely as he did when his Ravenclaw students explained to him something he already knew, before he continued, "Yes, what I meant to say is that I am not an expert on alchemy or potioneering, and that is not how I can advise you. I am, however, very adept at foraging."

Elnath stared at him and Grogan grinned triumphantly.

"You had no idea you had to forage for your own materials in the Championship, did you?" he asked.

"No, no one ever said that was part of the rules." Elnath said.

"Exactly. No one told me that either. But I guarantee every Uagadou and Castelobruxo student entering is aware and well-practiced at the art of foraging."

She leaned in as he spoke, her eyes very alert and intense for how much firewhisky she had drank, and said to him once he finished, "Will you teach me?"

"Yes," Grogan smiled, glad she had asked him instead of commanding him to do so.

"Are you teaching Arlo? They are sending both of us. Me to represent Beauxbatons and him to represent Hogwarts." she asked with concern.

"No, he has not come to me for help." Grogan said.

"Good." Elnath smiled with self-satisfaction and, for the first time all year, Grogan did not fight his urge to kiss her when she smiled this way.

As he closed the distance between them to meet her lips, they both set aside their tea cups. Elnath leaned back into the chair so he would have to follow her with his body, which he did, placing his hands on the arms of the chair to support his weight as he hovered over her. She wrapped her arms around his bare torso and pulled him even closer to her. When she began to trace the indention of his spine with her fingernails, Grogan pulled his lips from hers and breathed out a laugh. He leaned his forehead into hers, his eyes still closed, and murmured, "We have to wait. I do not want to wait, but we have to."

"Why?" Elnath whispered.

"The risk. It is too risky now."

"I am seventeen though." She protested.

Grogan moved away from her, sitting back down on the ottoman and leaning forward to place his hands on the chair arms so he was still close to her. "It is not about that. It is the implicit relationship between us. The power dynamic. You know this would be perceived as an abuse of my power."

Certain now she was the only student he had kissed and was interested in, Elnath pursed her lips into a smirk and said airily, "Sir, I think you will find that the power in our relationship truly resides with me."

Grogan raised his eyebrows, happy to play along now that he saw she understood and accepted their situation. "Oh, because I am of inferior birth and lack material wealth?"

"Yes, as a baseline." Elnath grinned. "I do not mind, of course, but these facts do lend me the power."

"A shame, really." He sighed dramatically. "How disappointed you will be to learn the truth."

"About what?"

"How much money I have." He shrugged.

Now Elnath was intrigued. She said nothing and reached for her teacup, taking a sip with her eyes on him.

"How much do you know wand making?" he asked her. She shook her head, knowing almost nothing on the subject. He nodded, "Right, well, as you likely noticed, the majority of wands are made from wood. My family's company, Stump Supply, is the primary supplier of wand wood for Europe and we just expanded to the Americas. New Orleans' recent fire forced the Muggles to use all the nearby timber to rebuild the city, so it was an easy contract to land. Though my sister jokes the Muggle houses there will always feel a bit alive given how common wand worthy wood was in their forests."

Elnath laughed at this and then frowned, "I thought the wandmakers just found the wood?"

"Some do, of course. But the majority of the bigger names, like Ollivander, rely on a trusted supplier." He took a sip of his tea before continuing, "We also supply wood for broomsticks. Almost the entire English Quidditch league uses brooms made from our wood."

"So, you are taking over the business?" Elnath asked. As fascinating as wood supply might be to some, her concern fell entirely with the fiscal element since this would be the only thing her parents cared about.

"Thankfully no," Grogan smiled. "My two eldest sisters and their husbands are taking it on together. Ginny, well, I guess she goes by Virginia now, is the second eldest, who secured the New Orleans contract. They moved there last summer to start the expansion effort."

"So, what will you and your other sister do?"

Grogan smiled broadly at this, his eyes lighting up as he replied, "Whatever we wish."

Elnath's breath caught at his smile. It brightened everything and made her feel much warmer than the fire or tea possibly could.

"Prunella already is a Healer." He continued when Elnath said nothing.

"And you are a professor?" Elnath said with raised eyebrows.

Grogan scrunched his face up and leaned forward saying in a hushed voice, "Yes, well, do not tell anyone, but I rather hate it."

"Will you leave at the end of this term?" Elnath asked in a worried voice. The possibility of this had not even crossed her mind, and the prospect was terrible.

He met her eye and then looked away and said, "I want to, yes."

Elnath wanted to ask how she would see him then, but instead she said, "And do what?"

"I think I will return to the Ministry." He said.

"Why did you leave in the first place?"

"They did not have any positions I was interested in." he shrugged, looking at her again to say, "Actually, what I would really like to do they do not even have a department for."

"What is that?"

"Regulation of magical games. Quidditch." He said. "There are no formal regulations around it, which other countries have, and the result is we always perform poorly in the World Cup."

"So, you want to be in charge of Quidditch?" Elnath asked without masking her distaste.

"When you say it like that, it sounds ridiculous." He sighed.

"It _is_ ridiculous. Not because Quidditch is an irrational use of time, which it is, but because you are far too intelligent to waste yourself on that." She said.

"You sound like my father! As I have told him, Quidditch is not an irrational use of time. It is fun, which is very rational." Grogan protested.

Elnath said nothing and sipped her tea.

"There is also another thing I noticed was lacking in the Ministry while working here." He said. "Something far more rational."

Elnath raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"I did a general apprenticeship, so I spent rotations of time in each department. But working at Hogwarts I have realized the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures is lacking. The centaurs, for example, have a full culture and society, and they do not even compare to the ancient complexity of the merfolk society, who I still cannot make inroads with! They refuse to speak anything but Mermish." He explained. "The department does not distinguish centaurs or merfolk from, say, thestrals. I would want to build that into the infrastructure, provide them more rights. Honestly, with the centaurs' current leader Misós—a radical conservative—if something is not done soon, we will have something akin to the Goblin Rebellions on our hands."

"This does sound much more rational." Elnath nodded thoughtfully.

"You mean besides the fact that nothing to support this infrastructure change exists?" he laughed.

"You know, there is a way to create new infrastructure within the Ministry." Elnath said breezily.

"Yes, be the Minister for Magic." Grogan rolled his eyes.

Elnath looked at him pointedly.

"Me? Minister for Magic?" he laughed.

"If you want things to change, you have to be in office." Elnath shrugged. "Look at Septimus Malfoy."

Grogan frowned, "He is not Minister."

"No, and neither is Artemisia Lufkin, but somehow they are the ones influencing change in both the British and French ministries." Elnath said. "And clearly no one noticed, but it was only after Minister Crowdy's death that the law passed deeming murder of a Muggle the same level offence as murder of a wizard. Mr. Malfoy is the one who saw it to fruition. Can you imagine a time before that law?"

"Maybe _you_ should run for Minister." Grogan said, impressed with her depth of political knowledge.

Elnath rolled her eyes, she had only been repeating something Willa had told her months ago after all. "I am quite certain my talents better lie in potioneering and alchemy. Besides, my point was that Mr. Malfoy was only twenty-seven then, just five years older than you."

"And if I remember correctly, he was only Chief Warlock then because his father appointed him before dying." Grogan said harshly. "My father sells wood."

"There are worse fathers to have." Elnath said.

"I meant that you cannot just run for Minister for Magic when you do not have a name like Malfoy or Gamp… or Black." Grogan said.

"I do not think any Malfoy has ever run for Minister. Perhaps you meant you need the backing of someone with a name like Malfoy or Gamp…" Elnath sipped her tea and then added, "Or Black?"

Grogan looked at her a long moment and then said, "You are being serious?"

"I know what I want." Elnath said with a very serious expression. She set down her teacup and laced her fingers together in front of her chest. "The question is: Do you?"

Grogan smiled and said, "Just before dawn tomorrow."

"What?"

"That is when we will start your foraging lessons." He said, standing up and clearing their teacups. He pulled his shirt back on before returning to where Elnath sat. He held out his hand to her and said, "Dawn will be here sooner than you think. We should sleep."

Elnath smiled and took his hand, allowing him to lead her to his bed.

"I thought I could not possibly spend the night?" Elnath teased as she slid into the mess of covers.

"Technically you will be out before dawn, which is what you defined as morning." Grogan smiled. "But did anyone see you leave tonight?"

"Yes," Elnath frowned.

Grogan pulled out his wand and levitated her clothing he had removed earlier, casting a transfiguration spell to change the color and lace detailing. He used magic to drape it over the chair back so it would not wrinkle and then conjured them both a glass for water.

"Is your wand made from your family's supply?" she asked, watching him cast aguamente.

"Sort of," he said as he filled both glasses. "I found it myself. It is applewood from our orchard."

"You have an orchard?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes, do you not?"

"Of course I do. We own half the county." She said. It was not exactly new information and she was certain he had researched her family before inviting her to his bed.

"Of course." he laughed.

He drank half of his glass of water, then got into bed and reached his arm around her body to pull her close to him.

"I thought you slept without clothing?" Elnath said into his shirt fabric.

"Mm, not this night." He murmured.

"Too risky." Elnath teased, looking at him from her side.

"Do you typically sleep with your hair still done up?" he asked, also lying on his side to face her.

Elnath groaned and pushed herself up to undo her hair, having forgotten about it entirely until that moment. Grogan watched her, enjoying the domesticity of the act, and finally she leaned across him to place the ribbons and pins next to their waters on the bedside table. He resisted the urge to touch her breasts, which, while covered by her undergown, hung right above his face. That would not help his needing to wait cause at all. Not that allowing her to sleep over really helped that cause in any form, but he wanted to fall asleep with Elnath in his arms. He had learned in the last few years that sometimes in life, you simply had to take what wanted when it presented itself, as it may never present itself again.

Elnath snuggled into his chest and asked, "Is it always this light in here?"

Now he groaned, sitting up slightly to blow out the candle by his bed. Elnath rubbed his flexed abs as he did, and he debated permitting her hand to wander. He knew how bad of a liar he was though, and if anything happened beyond sleep and kissing, he was positive he would not be able to lie about it. Still, he was teetering right on the edge of giving in when she readjusted herself to be farther away from him and lying on her back.

"My apologies, I do not wish to abuse my power." She announced.

"Good night, Elnath." He said in a playful voice, grinning to himself.

"Indeed it is, sir." She remarked and then they lay there in a mutual silence, their eyes open and staring at the ceiling's wooden beams. The fire's ongoing dim light played a show of shadows on the pine.

"Thank you for tonight." She said after a moment. Her voice was soft and tender.

"For what?" he asked, equally soft.

"Oh, I cannot really explain it, but for being there. For letting me have a somewhat normal birthday." She said. Her tone wavered in and out of being distant and Grogan became concerned for her.

"Was today a bad day?" he asked.

"Every day since February has been a bad day." She said. "Except perhaps for March 27th."

Grogan had memorized this date as well, the night she had slept over the first time. He turned to face her now, the firelight from across the cottage occasionally turning her curls to bursts of gold. She continued to stare at the ceiling, her hands delicately laid on her chest.

"I do not want you to leave at the end of term." She said nervously.

Grogan scooted closer to her and said softly, "It will not mean I am leaving you."

"It feels that way."

"I do not plan to ever leave you, Elnath." He said, even though it was not entirely clear to him if they were indeed together. Regardless, there was only one thing he was certain he wanted, and that was Elnath Black.

Elnath smiled in a pensive manner and looked at him to say, "I am glad you did not promise me anything."

He searched her eyes in the dim light a moment and then kissed her. She kissed him back and it was calm and comfortable. Their fervent needs from earlier having mostly subsided. He wondered what she meant by her comment but could tell she did not wish to discuss it, so he did not ask anything after they finished kissing.

He turned on his back, thinking she would do the same, but instead she lay her head in the nook between his arm and chest and murmured out, "Goodnight, Grogan Stump, future Minister for Magic."

"Goodnight, Elnath Black, future alchemist extraordinaire." He said back.

"Mm" she went as she snuggled closer to him, her face now fully on his chest.

Grogan closed his eyes as Elnath's breathing began to even out against the rise and fall of his chest.

 _Minister Stump_. He thought.

He played it in his head several times and somehow it sounded less and less ridiculous each time.


	42. Control

**Chapter 42. Control**

The next week it was as if nothing happened between Grogan and Elnath. She did not linger after class, and he did not ask her to stay late. Neither strayed from their usual routine. It was easier for Elnath, as Wednesday marked the nearly full waxing gibbous moon, illuminated at the exact amount necessary to perform the binding ceremony with Arlo.

She and Arlo helped Professor Flamel and his wife, Perenelle, down the slippery grass slope to the field they had chosen for the ceremony weeks ago due to its lack of obstructions. Mme Flamel was present in case something went wrong, then she and Nicholas would step in for Elnath and Arlo. The Flamels each had a satchel of the required elements and a vessel to capture the Metal the ceremony should produce. It was this element that was needed for the potion.

"First you two must draw the pentagram, then we will seal it with the circle of Salt." Professor Flamel reminded them as he handed Elnath the pure Mercury and Arlo the pure Sulphur.

Arlo walked ten paces away and turned to face Elnath. They both unplugged the cork seals of the jars holding their elements.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready." Elnath said.

They began towards one another, silver liquid trailing Elnath's path and yellow crystals the size of sand trailing Arlo's as they steadily poured out their elements to form a combined line. They continued on their pathways, weaving across the invisible circle to form the five triangular parts of the pentagram: Earth, Water, Air, Fire and Sprit. They had practiced several times using dirt and water to simulate their actual elements and soon their pentagram was complete.

Elnath stood on the eastern point, the Air element, and Arlo stood in the southern point, the Fire element. Professor Flamel and his wife encircled the pentagram with a colorless Strong Salt and moved back good distance once they formed the seal.

Arlo and Elnath gave each other a nod and then closed their eyes to focus on their magical auras. Elnath found hers easy to access as the blood magic had nearly reached its pinnacle and she was the most powerful she had ever been. After she tapped into it, she called on Air.

"Air, I call on you in my time of need. Come to me now, Air. I call on you." She said confidently.

Nothing happened. She tried again. Still nothing.

"Relax and feel your aura. Allow it to flow through you." Professor Flamel advised her.

She took a calming breath, ready to try again when Arlo began to call on Fire. It worked on his first attempt, the circle of Salt igniting around them, encasing them in heat.

"Air, I call on you. Come to me in my moment of need." Elnath cried. Still nothing.

"Look inside. Find your aspirations." Arlo said with reassurance. "You can do this."

"I know. I know I can do this." Elnath snapped.

"You have to believe you can, not know you can." He said, his voice calm.

Elnath opened her eyes to find Arlo looking at her. It was different than normal, untouched by jealousy and competitiveness. It was pure and honest. He trusted her to complete the ceremony. He believed in her, plain and simple. She understood then how to access her elemental magic. She had to abandon her control.

Without breaking their eye contact, she called again on Air. This time a breeze formed around her. It rushed quickly into the flames, spreading them across the Sulphur and Mercury lines of the pentagram until the entirety was engulfed in fire.

She laughed. Her soul felt light, free of every other burden.

"Air, I reach for you." Arlo said, reaching his arms towards her, though they were too far to physically touch.

"Fire, I reach for you." Elnath reached out her arms as well.

"Let us become one." They said in unison.

The fire around them grew, licking upwards into the black night higher and higher as their elements bonded. Then Elnath felt Arlo's hands in hers, though neither had moved. She saw his eyes widen and knew he felt the same sensation.

"Bind our spirits. We are one." They said.

Elnath felt a current course from her, out of her hands, combining with Arlo's energy. A soaring rush of wind deafened her, and the heat of the blaze overwhelmed her until she screamed out in pain. Arlo screamed as well, and she looked at him to find the space behind him different. It was black, his face illuminated not by firelight but moonlight. She looked down and saw they were floating in the air, above the flames of the pentagram.

"Arlo, look!" she cried with mirth.

He did and fell into joyous laughter as well.

The fire extinguished and the pain ceased. They floated gently to the earth below, their hands still seeming to hold each other despite not physically touching. Only a small layer of ash made up the pentagram now, not even embers remained. They looked to its center to find a bright yellow liquid. The Metal.

The Flamels hurried into the circle. Mme Flamel collected the Metal while Professor Flamel checked over Elnath first, then Arlo, for any signs of injury or permanent markings from the ceremony. Satisfied all was well, he began to applaud.

"Wonderful work. Really quite spectacular." He said, his ancient eyes sparkled with life in the moonlight.

"Yes, it truly was a beautifully performed ceremony. You both possesses a gift for alchemy." Mme Flamel nodded wholeheartedly.

Elnath and Arlo beamed at one another, and for the first time, she did not see him as an opponent, but rather a partner. That shift, however, was not something she planned to convey to him any time soon.

* * *

Elnath was closing her book on hieroglyphics when Grogan approached her in the Great Hall two days later on Friday after dinner. She looked up at him and smiled, no different than the usual way she smiled at him in public as to continue not to raise suspicion of their relationship. She pressed into his mind and saw he was thoroughly impressed with her ability to maintain a secret. She smiled more broadly at this and noticed a shift in his expression as he now wondered if she was reading his mind. Elnath gave a small nod and Grogan finally spoke.

"Miss Black, we never set a time to meet tomorrow for your next foraging lesson." He said. He thought, however, _Meet me in the courtyard after this._

"Early, I should think. Before breakfast?" Elnath replied.

"That works." Grogan nodded. "Just come by my cottage."

Elnath nodded and Grogan glanced around to see she was entirely alone. He wondered where her cousin was, as they used to always be together, but did not ask. Elnath knew she would have to explain that situation to him soon. Though having one person she trusted who remained unaware of it all proved a relief and she determined to delay telling him as long as possible.

She gave him a polite nod and went back to her book. The words on the page blurred as she counted the seconds to make up three minutes. She glanced up and found the Great Hall nearly empty. A couple groups congregated, the veela-born laughing melodically at Bastien's joke and the Ravenclaws who indulged Professor Albion in a weekly wizard's chess contest.

She closed her book and left the Hall, heading directly to the courtyard as if that had been the plan all along. The courtyard was busy, a bad meeting spot, and she found Grogan surrounded by several fifth year Hufflepuff girls. She walked past him, down the steps, and in the direction of his cottage, though it was not visible from here because of the terrain. Only a minute or two after she disappeared over the flood berm did Grogan catch her up. He had been running and puffed out his apologies.

"Next Friday, I will come to your cottage directly." Elnath said, not looking at him.

"Yes, smart." Grogan agreed. There was a silent pause before he asked, "Wait, are you upset?"

Elnath stopped walking and looked at him.

"No, this is just how I am." She said. "Is that an issue?"

"No," he said, his voice softening. "I am new to this. Whatever this is."

Elnath fell into a laugh. She had been wondering what "this" between them was all year. She wanted to take his hand, but it was too light out to risk it. Instead she said, "We should go watch the sunset."

Grogan brightened, taking her hand to pull her in another direction as he said, "I know the perfect spot!"

Elnath let him hold her hand until he dropped it naturally, their steps in sync and him no longer leading her. No one could question that, had anyone seen. They entered the woods that lined the lake, a different species than the Dark Forest. He helped her navigate the unofficial trail, occasionally needing to lift her down from a rock so she would not twist her ankle. They both knew it was mostly an excuse for him to hold her and eventually he did not release her immediately after. They leaned to meet each others' lips and the pair got stuck in that spot kissing as dusk grew darker.

"Can you find your way after sunset?" Elnath breathed out once they finally parted mouths.

"Yes, I have my wand." Grogan replied, realizing how much sunlight had slipped away. "We should probably start back though. Sorry we missed the sunset."

"I hear it reoccurs each day." Elnath teased.

Grogan smiled as he rolled his eyes and Elnath pressed her mouth to his neck, against his Adam's apple. His hands coasted down her back to her buttocks in response, and she closed her eyes as she nibbled on him and he pushed her hips into his body. She ghosted his neck with her lips, then began to suck on his skin. She was using force and could feel the heat of his blood vessels pulling closer to her mouth's suction. He thrust against her, uncontrolled, again and again. Finally she pulled her mouth from him and whispered, "We should have sex tonight."

"We discussed this." he murmured back.

"You are humping me in the woods while some light remains in the day. I do not care if we discussed it a week ago." She said.

Grogan stopped his movements and pulled away to look at her. For someone who had moments before been completely out of control, his expression was quite serious. "What if someone asks me? I am a terrible liar."

"You lied all week with success." Elnath pointed out. "Besides, no one is going to ask you. They will have no reason to ask."

"Headmaster Hayward always knows everything. He will suspect."

"That is likely because he uses legilimency all day on everyone. Do what I do and practice keeping your thoughts only in Parseltongue." She said. "That is how I block Quintus now. We can speak only in Parseltongue if that helps?"

"Quintus?"

She realized he had no idea they had been a couple last year. Had been fully intimate in these very woods, in fact, she suddenly remembered. It seemed lifetimes ago.

"Yes, he is a legilimens. Occlumency is ineffective against him, not that you are any good at it." She shrugged.

"Wait, he has been able to read my mind all year?" Grogan asked, a look of horror on his face.

"Yes. It is rather annoying." Elnath said before glancing at him and falling into laughter. "Oh dear, you have had quite a few thoughts about me in front of him, have you not? Do not worry, he is trustworthy enough."

Grogan relaxed at her laughter and words. He attempted to push the interaction with Quintus on New Year's Eve out of his head by joking, "Basilisks, a legilimens, the veela! What else is going on in this castle?"

They had begun walking back to the cottage and now Elnath stopped.

"What is it?" Grogan frowned, looking around for a creature or person.

"I think you should know. If you are going to be with me, then I think I have to tell you."

He looked at her, the twilight causing shadows to cross her face. He felt suddenly afraid, which was ridiculous since he handled werewolves and cockatrices.

"My cousin is being possessed by Septimus Malfoy's dead wife." She said. It did not even sound complicated when she put it like that.

"How is that possible if she is dead?"

It was not a question anyone else had asked.

"Well, it is not. She was resurrected with this." Elnath held up her ring and Grogan took her hand. He cast, " _Lumos_ " so he could see it better.

"What… is it?" he asked. He could sense its dark magic and wondered how much wearing it affected Elnath. She had worn it all year that he could recall.

"It is the resurrection stone." She said, but she was too impatient to let Grogan work it all out. "Yes, from the story. It is real. Created by Cadmus Peverell, passed down over generations, finally to my Uncle Corvinus. He entrusted everything to me as his heir since he lacks one of his own."

"So," Grogan swallowed, trying to figure out how to ask her the plan, why she was telling him, if she too faced possession, if Headmaster Hayward knew. Instead he blurted out, "Why would she target Miss Gamp?"

Elnath laced her fingers into his, the ring's metal felt hot on his skin now that he knew what it encased.

"Oh, because she and Mr. Malfoy are together." She shrugged.

"Together?" Grogan asked, motioning between the two of them to clarify she meant romantically.

"Yes, they are engaged to be married. Did you not read it in the papers back in February? It was all over after their rather public kiss at the Triwizard Tournament."

"I did not. And here I was worried about _our_ age gap." Grogan murmured.

Elnath began to laugh, "I am so pleased someone else finds all of this overwhelming and insane. I did not wish to tell you just to have a reprieve. Nothing to do now but wait for our potion to set. It is intended to separate Lila from Willa and Braxton."

"Mr. Bagshot?" Grogan frowned.

"That explanation is more complicated." Elnath said then kissed Grogan on the lips. "Come on, it grows cold."

He nodded and led her out of the woods, to his cottage nearby. They emerged behind it, completely blocked from the castle tower's line of sight.

"Is this why Miss Gamp is always with Miss Lestrange and Mr. Bagshot?"

"Yes, they are very close now. It seems Hélène is a purist at heart. At least she has been perverted easily enough by Lila." Elnath shrugged.

"I do not like Miss Lestrange, to be honest. She is…"

"Dark." Elnath finished, knowing what he meant.

"Come inside." He pulled her along to the cottage's back door, wiggling the handle just so before it would unlock. They entered into his makeshift kitchen area and a mouse scampered past, causing Elnath to jump.

"No mice in the dungeon?" Grogan laughed, locking the door behind them.

"It startled me is all." Elnath protested.

He prodded her back to push her past the rear entry's short vestibule and whispered close to her ear, "The Hufflepuff common room always had mice being by the kitchens."

"Is that why you all have cats?" Elnath asked with a crinkled nose.

"Never thought about it." He replied, his arms wrapping around her waist now that they were in the main sitting area. Elnath relaxed, leaning back against him, and he softly kissed her neck and earlobes.

"Wait," she said, pulling out her wand and casting the curtains closed. She focused on the fireplace and cast, " _Incendio_ ," then turned to face Grogan.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked again.

"Absolutely," she said as she began to pull off his coat. "Are you?"

He took off her coat as well and hung them both on his coat rack by the front door. Elnath waited as he took his time to answer, worried he would refuse her.

He spun around and asked, "You have done this before?"

Elnath blushed. She did not wish to think about the other boys she had been with while she was with Grogan. What did it matter anyway? It then dawned on her perhaps he was a virgin. That the Thea girl he mentioned start of term had been unwilling to partake in such activity.

"I have, yes." She said. "And you?"

"Yes." He said. She could see in his look he debated whether to elaborate, so she cut him off.

"Good, then that is out of the way." She said and crossed the room to kiss him.

He kissed her back and she moved down to his neck again, next to the hickey she gave him in the woods. She would have to warn him about that in the morning. Her sucking technique produced the same effect on him as before, only this time his hands busied themselves undoing her stay's laces.

She helped him unfasten her clothing as efficiently as possible before her hands moved to his trousers. She made fast work of it, looking into his eyes as she lowered herself to the floor.

"What are you doing?" he started to ask, but she opened her lips and took his erection into her mouth in response. Grogan had to brace himself against the front door, it took him so by surprise. She began to build a wet rhythm and he did not care if she learned to do this with the French boy, it felt too good. The few times he and Thea had sex went nothing like this. She had no experience at all and seemed uncomfortable and embarrassed about the whole thing. Quite the opposite of how content Elnath looked now on her knees in front of him. He decided to behave however he desired. This was already happening after all, so any consequences would befall him whether he relaxed or not.

With this in mind, he gripped Elnath's hair and pushed her face closer to his body so he was deeper inside her mouth. She reached up and dug her nails into the flesh his buttocks. It stung and he was certain she cut him, nothing that could not be easily healed. He thrust into her hard in response and she made a muffled noise of pleasure before increasing her speed. He continued to thrust into her mouth, eventually forming a rhythm consistent with her efforts. He could feel the orgasm building and was uncertain what to do. Elnath pulled him tighter to her though and he released himself inside of her with a deep growl. She sucked on him a few more times, almost strategically, causing him to orgasm again, in a way he never had before.

He was still leaning on the door recovering when Elnath stood and pulled off her undergown to reveal her perfect body. She discarded the fabric like rubbish and walked to the bed saying, "Come explore me."

Grogan felt himself nod. His shirt was still on and he hastily pulled it off and kicked his trousers all the way off so he could follow her. She was lying on her back when he arrived, propped slightly up against the wall. He grabbed her ankles and pulled her towards the foot of the bed before he spread her legs wide apart. Every sexual thought he ever had about her came forward now and he started with her toes, biting them roughly. His mouth's attention became more tender as he moved up her leg to her thigh and finally her groin. He paused there, hovering in a moment of anticipation before he bit her protruding hipbone. Elnath gave frustrated groan and pushed his head back downwards. Grogan gave her an amused look while clucking his tongue. He then cast a Freezing charm on her arms so she could not interfere.

"You said to explore you." He added cheekily.

She rolled her eyes but smiled at him, pleasantly surprised by his actions. Neither Patrice and certainly not Quintus had been this confident or daring or playful with her. As he bit her hipbone again, Elnath found herself immensely turned on. He then started to lick her torso, tracing her stomach's pale skin with his tongue and giving her goosebumps. He reached up to pinch her nipple and she inhaled sharply so he pinched her again, harder. His mouth moved up her body in a series of kisses to everywhere except her breasts. He pushed her legs further apart with his knees and lowered himself until the lengths of their bodies barely touched. Her nipples hardened further as they grazed his chest and his mouth met hers in a full, wet kiss. Finally his muscles tired and he knelt upright, looking down at her. She smiled daringly and her eyes flashed down to his partial erection.

"I can help with that." She said.

"I know. I am about to make it so." He replied.

Elnath bit her lip, preparing to take him in her mouth again, but instead he moved downward on the bed. He lifted her legs and put them over his back as he moved his hands between her buttocks and the bed, lifting her body to a more prone position. His mouth found her then, his tongue entering her body and moving over the outer parts of her vagina and clitoris. Elnath arched her back as Grogan's tongue flicked over her. She rocked her hips to build more friction and then the orgasm started to release. She was shocked at how fast it happened. Her fluids seeped down onto the bed in enough volume that Grogan knew his goal was accomplished. He looked up at her and she breathed heavily, smiling back at him.

He undid the Freezing charm to free her arms and she immediately reached for him. She pulled him to her, kissing his damp face without any concern for how messy they were being. Their tongues became playful and sloppy, missing each other's mouths on purpose as they laughed. Grogan readjusted their bodies slightly, his readied penis hovering at the entry point of her vagina. He looked into her eyes and she ran her fingers through his curls as she stared back into him. He pushed into her slowly, the vaginal walls drenched enough from her recent orgasm he did not need to go so slow. Elnath smiled once he was fully inside of her.

"That," she said softly. "That is what I have longed for all year."

Grogan smiled and pulled back to her base before thrusting into her again, "Not this?"

"Maybe that too." Elnath grinned.

"And this?" he asked, thrusting into her again, but harder.

"Not quite that," she said coolly, the way she liked to joke. "Harder than that."

"Oh, I see." Grogan replied equally cool.

He started to form a rhythm inside of her, smooth and steady until she began to look bored ten minutes later. Then he pulled out and knelt upright. He lifted her legs parallel to his chest and spread them around his neck. He lifted her hips to match his new height and reentered her. Elnath's mouth fell open in shocked pleasure when he did, and he began to pummel into her hard and fast.

She was screaming so loud that he wondered if the centaurs would give him a hard time about the noise tomorrow. He kept going until bringing her to orgasm again, then pulled out of her. He bent down, kissing the smooth, sweaty skin of her stomach and breasts up to her earlobe. He bit her earlobe softly and whispered, "Do you wish to stop or keep going?"

She turned to kiss his mouth and then said, "Do not stop."

He grinned and flipped her on her stomach. He repositioned himself behind her, pulling her body further down the bed until he could stand at the base of the bed and reach her. He lifted her hips to him, so her knees dug into the mattress, and went back inside her. Elnath let out a loud moan and clenched her vaginal muscles around him, causing Grogan to moan. He pushed deeper into her and began to thrust while fully inside of her. Elnath had not experienced pleasure like that which Grogan gave her now. Her face buried into the mattress, she found herself wishing she had stayed at Hogwarts all year and started this relationship months ago.

Grogan lasted for hours, switching their position several more times before finally orgasming again. Elnath cast, " _Evanesco_ " quietly and held his body against hers while he caught his breath. A few moments later he got up for glasses to cast water into, a blissful smile on his face. They sat on his bed drinking water in a giddy silence until Elnath set her glass on the nightstand and asked, "What time is it?"

"Eleven."

"It is only eleven?" she laughed.

"Yes, the sun was to set around seven tonight." Grogan said, setting down his water glass as well.

"I feel we should do this every night, rather than only on Fridays." Elnath grinned.

"That is a sure way to get caught." Grogan protested.

"I am only joking." Elnath said, lying down.

Grogan traced her skin with his fingertips and added with a hopeful smile, "But if we manage to not get caught, then we could have a future together of doing this every night."

"Well then, Professor, we should manage not to get caught." Elnath pursed her lips, and Grogan leaned down to kiss them.

* * *

It felt like a now typical Friday night at Hogwarts Castle the second week of May. Elnath and Grogan were laughing between kisses and sips of wine in his cottage. Clement ran flashcards with Rigel during a N.E.W.T.s study session in his Gryffindor dorm room, while Arlo made himself scant elsewhere. Down in the dungeons, however, Braxton, Willa, and Hélène were making their way past the Slytherin Common Room, down the hallway to the heir's entrance into the Chamber of Secrets.

Willa knew it was risky when she let forth the truth to Lila about the Chamber of Secrets and its basilisks. The idea seemed obvious once it came to her: petrification. If she could get them down there, then she could prevent Hélène from further harming Penelope and trap Lila in their bodies without agency.

Braxton had quickly become consumed by Lila and was barely recognizable now. Blood purity, a thirst for power, and desire for Hélène and Willa was all he seemed capable of expressing these days. He had already denounced Clement as a half-blood and deemed Rigel a blood traitor, and Willa worried he was unable to keep anything from Lila. If she found out the plan, which he surely knew more about than Willa ever had, then the entire operation was at risk. Not to mention that Hélène now had perfected the Torture Curse, so only the Killing Curse remained. Time was of the essence.

So, Willa explained to Lila that Salazar Slytherin had trained his basilisk to kill those of Muggle blood and she was his heiress, able to control the beast.

The four set off for the dungeons, Hélène the most excited, and Penelope in tears. As they approached Couples Alcove, Willa saw Lila planned to have Hélène perform the Killing Curse tonight in the chamber. It was now or never if she were to save Penelope.

Without further consideration of how it would affect the bigger plan, Willa summoned the energy she had been reserving for months. She flexed her full magical strength until she repossessed her own body. Lila was in shock, never realizing until that very moment how powerful Willa truly was. Willa fought off her painful protests and grabbed her wand.

" _Petrificus Totalus_!" she cursed Braxton to silence that piece of Lila.

" _Imperio_!" she cursed Penelope.

"What are you doing?" Hélène cried.

"Silence." Willa commanded of her.

Hélène fell into line without any magical manipulation and Willa hurriedly gave Penelope an imperative.

"Run away from us and do not return. Find Rigel Black and tell him to help you. Tell him what has happened to you. Hurry!"

Penelope turned and ran at full speed. When she was out of sight, Willa told Hélène to cast mobilicorpus on Braxton to bring his body along. They continued to the hidden door, Willa using Parseltongue to open it, then leading them through the heir's entrance. By the time they reached the Chamber of Secrets itself, Lila had reclaimed possession of Willa's body.

"If you try that again, Braxton dies." She threatened.

"Why did you let Penelope go?" Hélène asked as she took in the gothic chamber.

"The basilisks will find her." Lila said with a shrug of Willa's shoulders. She removed the full body bind on Braxton and pulled him into a long to kiss to anger Willa.

"Call the basilisks." He said once their lips parted.

"Do it or else." Lila threatened, keeping Willa's hands on Braxton's head.

Willa did not need the prodding however, as this was the entire reason she brought them down here.

She approached the massive statue of Salazar, held out her hand, and said in Parseltongue, "Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four."

The statue's mouth opened and out poured all three basilisks, the two remaining progenies following their mother. The female was bright green like her mother and the male a darker, dull forest green.

"I am heiress to Salazar, do not look upon me or my friends." Willa continued.

"Where are Mistress Elnath and Master Rigel?" the mother asked.

Lila had enough of Willa being in control, even if just to speak to the basilisks, and began to dictate what she must say to them, threatening to kill Braxton before going for Elnath and Rigel next.

"They are traitors. You answer to me now, the true heir of your maker." Willa said Lila's words.

"Are you going to sick them on the mudbloods?" Hélène asked with excitement.

"Give that command." Lila told Willa, so she did.

"That goes against all we have been taught." The mother basilisk protested.

"You answer to me now." Willa gritted out. _Maybe their freewill will be enough._ She thought, forgetting how combined she and Lila were at the moment.

"Or maybe they need proper motivation." Lila said aloud through Willa.

"What is wrong?" Hélène asked.

"Hélène, it is time you learned the Killing Curse." Lila said as Willa.

Hélène brightened.

"Start with one of the smaller basilisks, the darker one. This should motivate the others to heed their master." Lila said through Braxton.

Willa panicked. She reasoned Lila would not destroy all three, being such powerful weapons in her anti-Muggle campaign, but if she learned how killing them would kill Elnath and the greater implications that meant… Willa shoved herself deeper inside, further separated from Lila, desperate to keep her concerns for Elnath's life and connection to the resurrection stone hidden.

Lila remained fully focused on teaching the Killing Curse to both Hélène and Braxton, and Willa managed to collect herself as this went on. Unless something was killed, the demonstration of the curse itself did not require much dark magic, so she could remain separated from that pain. She took in the chamber, attentive to every detail, specifically looking for a reflective surface. There was nothing. A basin existed, but it was dry. The colder than usual weather meant less snow had melted into the lake.

"Now, try it on the serpent." She heard her voice saying to Hélène.

"What is happening?" the mother basilisk asked warily.

Willa wanted to tell her to run, but she could not regain any control of her body without risking exposure of her thoughts on Elnath.

" _Avada Kedavra_!" Hélène cursed.

A blinding flash of green followed and the screams of two basilisks roared through the chamber as the male progeny fell dead in a heavy thud on the stone floor.

"Enemy of the Heir!" the mother cried, her attention spinning to Hélène.

"Kill it!" Lila yelled to Hélène as Braxton.

Hélène was frozen with fear.

Lila threw a hex at the rearing creature to protect Hélène, causing the basilisk's skin to split and bleed profusely. The remaining progeny slithered away with haste, out of the chamber entirely, as her mother recoiled in fresh pain.

"Kill it!" Lila screamed again at Hélène from Braxton's mouth.

The mother basilisk writhed in pain from the hex, thrashing wildly with her eyes wide open, a pair of glowing, deadly orbs. Willa reacted so fast Lila could not stay in control of her body as she threw Braxton and herself into the pooling blood on the stone floor and yelled, "Close your eyes!" in French. The final word froze on her lips as the reflection of the bright, yellow eyes met hers in the basilisk's blood.


	43. The Elixir of Life

**Chapter 43. The Elixir of Life**

Rigel and Clement walked to the Slytherin Common Room to enjoy the rest of their Friday night now that Rigel felt sufficiently revised on the History of Magic through 1692. When they got to the top step of the stairwell to the dungeons, they ran into Penelope. Rather, Penelope ran into them.

"Rigel Black, I need your help." she urged, her face pale, almost green with worry. Her eyes were sunken as though she had not eaten or slept in weeks.

"Penelope, what is wrong?" Rigel asked gently.

"Willa commanded me to find you and tell you what happened to me." She said.

Rigel's stomach lurched as he realized she was under the Imperius Curse, likely by Lila. He pulled out his wand and stepped closer to Clement, putting his arm around his waist protectively.

"What happened to you?" Rigel asked.

Penelope began to explain everything when a young voice rather familiar to Rigel started hissing horrible things. It was the female progeny of the basilisk. _Why is she up here where I can hear her?_ He wondered. Then the reality of the threat spread over him like a prickling of needles. He shoved Clement aside and cursed twice in a hurried succession, " _Conjunctiva Caecum_!" First on Clement, then Penelope, effectively blinding them both. A second later, the basilisk toddler slithered around the corner and Rigel closed his eyes while turning to face her.

"Do not look upon me, I am Rigel, heir of Salazar. What are you doing up here in the castle halls?" he asked in Parseltongue.

"Rigel, what is happening?" Clement asked in a scared whisper.

"Quiet. Stay where you are." Rigel commanded in English, then repeated it in French for Penelope.

"I am here to kill those who are impure." The basilisk replied and breathed deeply. "I can sense two are present now."

"You will not attack anyone. I command that you refrain." Rigel decreed in Parseltongue.

"Master, I must follow the orders of Mistress Wilhelmina." The basilisk replied.

"You will do no such thing. Mistress Wilhelmina is corrupted and not to be trusted. Surely your mother sensed this and told you not to trust her commands?" Rigel said.

"Rigel, please, what is going on?" Clement asked.

"Do not move, Clement. I love you." Rigel said in English, reaching his hand back to grab onto Clement's arm and comfort him. Clement gripped onto him blindly in desperate fear.

"My mother is dead." The basilisk replied.

"She is dead? How?" Rigel cried out in Parseltongue, his heartbeat quickening with terror as he thought of Elnath and the blood magic. _Is she dead, too?_

"Mistress Wilhelmina and her friends. They wanted her to cleanse the castle of its impurities. She commanded it. My mother refused, so they killed my brother to encourage her on the order. She still disobeyed and so she was hexed. I did not wish to die, so I did as commanded." The basilisk replied, clearly upset by everything that had happened.

"I am so sorry. This is appalling and wrong." Rigel said in Parseltongue. "It is not right to cleanse the school. That is not a command you shall obey. Instead, you must return to your nest and hide there. I will come for you when all is safe. Do not answer for anyone else—not Mistress Wilhelmina, not even Mistress Elnath. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master Rigel. I understand. I will return now and not leave for anyone but you, master." The basilisk said.

"Good, thank you." Rigel said, and the basilisk slithered away in the direction it had come.

Rigel spun to Clement and said, "There is prepared Oculus potion in the Slytherin common room left over from September. Go there now and have someone help you administer it to yourself and Penelope. I must find Elnath. She is in perilous danger."

"All right, I know the way from here, even without sight." Clement breathed with a nod.

"Chrysanthemum is the password." Rigel said and pulled Clement into an embrace before kissing him brazenly on the lips. "I love you. Now go."

Clement took Penelope by hand and led her down the steps to the dungeon hallway towards the common room. Rigel watched for a second to ensure they were safe, then ran faster than he realized he could out to the castle courtyard en route to Grogan's cottage. He knew Elnath would be there on Friday night. The only person in the castle who would know how to handle blood magic was Nicolas Flamel, and time would be of the essence if his sister was not already dead.

* * *

Some twenty minutes before the events transpired between Rigel, Clement, Penelope, and the basilisk, Grogan and Elnath had progressed to making love on his bed. They started passionately kissing while in a basic missionary position they both were growing bored with. Grogan pulled out and kneeled in front of her, moving her legs parallel to his chest and spreading them around his neck. She hooked them over his shoulders, excited for what she knew would come from this new angle, and he pulled her lower body upwards so it was high enough to reenter. Her mouth fell open in a satisfied grin as he formed a rhythm, quickening it as their bodies readjusted. She screamed in pleasure as he went, gripping the bedsheets and gasping for air. He knew the centaurs would complain again about the noise, but watching her face now, he did not care.

Elnath closed her eyes and pushed the heels of her palms into her eye sockets to dissipate the tension of pleasure. At least that was what Grogan thought until he felt her body change, suddenly becoming cold. She gripped at her heart and her eyes flew open. They were blood red.

"Stop! Stop!" she cried out, seeming to look through him at something that was not there.

Grogan moved up beside her face as she continued to cry out, "Stop!" It took him a second to realize she was speaking in Parseltongue.

"Elnath!" he cried, shaking her. But she kept crying, "Stop!" her eyes still red, fixated on nothing.

Grogan's mind raced with possible options of what was happening to her, but then she stopped screaming. Her arms fell limp and her eyes remained open, eerie and red, and he realized she was not moving at all. He felt for her breathing and found it faint. Her heartbeat the same. He summoned his broom and both of their underclothes.

It was awkward to dress her as her now freezing body had grown heavy and listless, but he could not exactly take her to the hospital wing naked. He wrapped her further in his coat and used his suspenders to secure her body to himself and the broom. He cast open the door flew at full speed for the castle. At the courtyard he saw someone running towards his cottage—Rigel Black.

Rigel waved frantically at Grogan and yelled, "Flamel. Take her to Flamel. I will meet you there."

Grogan nodded and Rigel doubled back, racing after the broom towards the tower that housed the headmasters' quarters.

Grogan arrived at Flamel's quarters first. Banging on the door before dismounting and carefully cradling Elnath against him.

"What is the meaning of—" Professor Flamel stopped mid-question when he saw Elnath. His fingers went to her neck to check her pulse, then he said, "Come inside, quickly."

Rigel panted into view right then and Professor Flamel ushered him in as well. He led Grogan to a chaise longue to lay Elnath on.

"What has happened?" he asked, moving his hands to hold Elnath's ghost white face. He nodded with understanding before either male started talking. They proceeded regardless, fast and flurried, interrupting one another.

"She is linked by blood magic—" Rigel began.

"She started screaming for someone to stop, but nothing was happening."

"The basilisks are all dead but one." Rigel said, his voice trembled.

"Can you save her?" Grogan asked.

"Nicolas, can you understand a word of this?" Headmaster Hayward's voice came from behind them. When they spun to look at him, he added, "Forgive me, but the door was open."

"Not a word, Virgil. Of the forty-two languages I speak, Parseltongue is not one of them." Flamel replied.

Rigel and Grogan looked at each other, faces heating. Neither realized they had been speaking in Parseltongue.

"What is the commotion about? Dear me, is that Elnath Black?" Headmaster Hayward gasped.

"Can you save my sister?" Rigel asked Professor Flamel in English.

"I can see from her eyes this is blood magic. It is a powerful link though. Is it to your cockatrices, Professor Stump?" Flamel asked.

"Er, no." Grogan said. He looked to Rigel for help, not knowing what to reveal.

"Basilisks? In Hogwarts?" Headmaster Hayward exclaimed.

Grogan went red as he realized the headmaster was reading his mind. Rigel let out a long sigh, his occlumency in full effect, as he had been practicing all year to hide his relationship with Clement from his father. He looked at Professor Flamel.

"It is basilisks, yes. In the dungeons. She has been linked since last spring. Please, sir, there must be something you can do."

Professor Flamel cupped Elnath's face, her eyes red and vacant. His expression went distant, thoughtful.

"Perenelle would do it. Yes, she would make the sacrifice." He said softly to himself.

"Sir?" Grogan asked.

"Mlle Black is about to die." He declared and teetered off to a massive shelf of potions against the far wall. He stopped abruptly, "Where is Arlo Potter?"

"In his dormitory." Rigel said with certainty. Arlo had returned to the Gryffindor dorm just before he and Clement left from their study session.

"Bring him here. I need to check on him." Professor Flamel said.

"I am not leaving her." Rigel said to Grogan.

Grogan hesitated. He did not want to leave Elnath either, but he could not pull rank over her brother. Not yet anyway.

"I will fetch Mr. Potter." Headmaster Hayward said eyeing Grogan a long moment before he swept from the room.

Flamel returned with a small flask of a translucent, rouge liquid. "Help me get her upright so it will go down."

Rigel moved his sister's frigid body awkwardly. Grogan helped to stabilize her so she would stay upright, and Flamel opened her mouth and slowly poured in the elixir until it was entirely consumed.

"What was that?" Rigel asked.

"The Elixir of Life." Flamel said simply. He watched Elnath intently, his fingers again on her neck as he explained, "We only had two doses remaining. Someone stole it last year and we had to repeat the alchemy from scratch, which Mlle Black assisted me with beautifully. The new batch is not yet done, so either my wife or I will have to skip a dose now. I was saying to myself before that she would tell me to save Mlle Black and offer to make that sacrifice. But of course, I will skip the dose myself."

Rigel met Grogan's gaze and found him as shocked as he felt at Flamel's devotion to Elnath.

"M. Black, I need you to tell me everything about her blood magic before the headmaster returns. I do not trust him with this type of information." Flamel said softly, his focus still on Elnath.

"Forgive me, Professor Stump, but you are a liability." Rigel said then cast praeligo to block his and Professor Flamel's conversation from Grogan.

"She is becoming the heir to Salazar Slytherin through our uncle." Rigel began to Flamel and explained it all succinctly.

"I see." Flamel nodded when Rigel concluded. "She will remain unstable until she finishes the process with Corvinus. The elixir is a temporary fix. I did not wish to alarm you before, but her heartbeat had stopped. She was in the liminal space between life and death. The elixir will revive her only until the dosage runs out. By completing the transfer with Corvinus, she will take on his lifeforce fully, and be restored."

"How long will the dosage last?"

"For me it is six months or so, but this is different. This is restoring life from total depletion. I cannot in good faith commit to a timeframe."

Elnath's chest rose and fell, and Rigel began to cry with relief.

Flamel removed Rigel's Dampening charm and said, "Lie her down to rest."

Grogan guided her body down gently, wanting to wrap her in his arms and hold her for the length of her recovery. Instead he removed his coat from her body and covered her with the nearby blanket.

"Ah, Virgil, you have returned. M. Potter, I am glad to see you up and walking." Flamel said as the two entered the room. Grogan separated himself from Elnath, moving beside Rigel and wrapping his coat around his undershirt tightly. He felt exposed.

"What happened to Elnath?" Arlo asked with alarm.

"I have saved her. Not to worry, M. Potter. Now, let me check on you to see if anything transferred between you two." Flamel said.

"I feel fine. I do not think the binding affected me." Arlo said.

"Nevertheless," Flamel beckoned him.

Arlo went to Professor Flamel for inspection and Headmaster Hayward cleared his throat loudly.

"Mr. Black and Professor Stump, a word in my office please, now." He said.

"There is nothing more to do for her. I will bring her to the hospital wing for observation once I finish with M. Potter." Flamel told them reassuringly.

They followed the headmaster out, down the hall to the stone griffin where he murmured a password and they all ascended to his office.

"Please, sit." He said, motioning at the wingback chairs. They sat and he continued. "As Head Boy, I admit I am disappointed you did not report the basilisk to me sooner, Mr. Black."

"Sir, forgive me, but I think more people are endangered." Rigel said. Now that Elnath was safe, all he could think of was what the basilisk told him about Willa and her friends. It could only mean Braxton and Hélène.

"Who?" Headmaster Hayward asked.

"Mr. Bagshot, Miss Lestrange, and Miss Gamp, sir."

"Miss Gamp?" Headmaster Hayward said with alarm. His eyes darted to the pensieve.

"Yes." Rigel said, not offering up any further details. He could feel the headmaster attempting legilimency on him and refocused his own occlumency.

"We cannot let any of this become public knowledge." Headmaster Hayward's voice hitched, and Rigel realized Willa held some power over him.

"Agreed, sir." Rigel said.

"We will have to kill the beasts. Grogan, this falls into your purview." He said with authority.

"Kill the basilisks, sir?" Grogan asked, mouth agape. "I believe… I believe they are already dead. That is why El—Miss Black was so affected."

"I need certainty! Peace of mind! All of Europe watches our school at the moment." Headmaster Hayward growled.

"Come on, Professor. I know the way." Rigel stood with haste and looked meaningfully at Grogan, whose expression remained colored with appall at Headmaster Hayward's request.

Rigel hurried Grogan down the passageway to the hidden door, past Couples Alcove, and into the dark tunnel.

" _Lumos!_ " they both cast as he led Grogan to the right, towards the spiral staircase he had led scores of elk and granians down all year.

"What do you know about Lila Malfoy?" Rigel asked.

"I know about the possession." Grogan replied.

"I am worried my cousin and Braxton are dead." Rigel said. "And if they are, it means Lila is without a body again."

Grogan yanked him backwards to halt their progress.

"Is it wise to continue then?" he said, eyes wide.

"I have no choice. I have to check on them and on the basilisks for Elnath's sake." Rigel said, his brown eyes intense.

"I could go for you. Lila does not know who I am. From everything Elnath has told me, she seems to prefer to keep things personal."

"If the basilisks are alive at all, they will only respond to me. I am the heir. You do not need to come. I would not want to if I were you." Rigel said, his voice steadier than his nerves.

"You do not know me then because I am of course coming with you. I cannot leave Elnath's brother unprotected and alone in such unknown peril." Grogan said.

Rigel nodded, "All right then, come on."

He led them to the Chamber of Secrets' entrance, which remained open, and slowly entered with his wand out. Grogan's wand was out, too.

"Any sign of movement, close your eyes straight away." Rigel whispered.

They continued deeper into the chamber, unable to see much in the dim light. Only a few torches were lit, their fires sporadically lighting the space, causing a confusion of shadows and light. They could hear a faint noise that sounded like breathing.

"Rigel—" Grogan croaked.

Rigel followed his gaze to find the bodies. The mother basilisk was heaving shallow breaths, her body rising and falling visibly in the torchlight.

"Close your eyes." Rigel said to Grogan and ran to her.

Her eyes were shut, and Rigel saw Willa's and Braxton's bodies beside her, lying in her blood. Their eyes were open and stone like.

"Hey mama, it is Master Rigel." He whispered in Parseltongue to the creature, petting her face soothingly.

"My daughter?" the basilisk managed to hiss out.

"Safe, she is safe. I found her unharmed and sent her to the nest to hide." He said. "What did they do? I can heal you."

"No," she whispered with exhaustion.

Please, please let me try." Rigel said, tears brimming.

"You were always so kind." She hissed softly Her breathing slowed further and then the Chamber fell silent.

The splash of Grogan's footsteps in the pool of her blood echoed loudly as he hurried to Rigel who had begun to sob.

"Check on Willa, please." Rigel heaved, pressing his face against the basilisk in desperation. As if he could will her back to life.

"She is stiff as a board!" Grogan cried out with relief. He checked Braxton as well and found his body stone like, impossible to bend.

"Petrified! They are petrified!" he said to Rigel, who nodded vigorously with relief through tears.

Grogan continued around the mother basilisk, looking upon her massive body with awe until he saw what was on the other side of her. Another basilisk, darker—the male—coiled tightly except for his head, which lay unnaturally on the stone, clearly dead. He went to inspect it further and gasped as he saw a third human body. Miss Lestrange.

He knelt down to her to be certain, but he already knew based on how her body lay limp on the stone floor. He pulled up her arm and it lifted heavily, bending at the elbow. He felt for her pulse, then closed her eyelids.

Grogan stood shakily and walked to where Rigel sat crumpled in a heap of now blood-soaked robes.

"Miss Lestrange is dead." He told him. "We will need to move all three of their bodies to the hospital wing."

Rigel nodded vaguely and Grogan knelt beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I hate Lila. How could she kill such an innocent creature? How could she do it? I hate her!" Rigel exclaimed, his voice rising until he screamed out, "I hate her so much!"

Grogan pulled Rigel against him, ensconcing him in a tight hug. He shook beneath him and Grogan held him tighter as the minutes crept on and his coat became heavy with the basilisk's blood.

Rigel had never felt so upset. It was blinding and murky and he let Grogan hold him because it was the only thing that made sense.

"What if Elnath had died?" he said suddenly, his voice thick with tears.

"She did not. She is fine." Grogan assured him.

"Not really. Not for long." Rigel wailed. "What if Corvinus does not die in time?"

Grogan had no response, he did not even understand what Rigel was saying. But Elnath being dead was not a reality he wanted to imagine. Instead he shushed Rigel until he appeared calm enough to help move the bodies and report back to the headmaster that the basilisks were all dead.

* * *

After bringing the three bodies to the hospital wing and reporting what they found in the dungeons to the headmaster, Rigel and Grogan wanted nothing more than to clean up and check on their loved ones. They started for the stone griffin.

"A moment, please, Professor Stump." Headmaster Hayward said.

Rigel froze in place, glancing between the two men. The Headmaster's tone implied only one outcome and he did not want this to happen to Grogan after all he had done for Elnath and him.

"Mr. Black, I need to speak with Professor Stump alone." The Headmaster said.

Grogan gave Rigel a reassuring smile. Reluctantly Rigel continued to the stone griffin and was taken back down to the hallway.

Once they were entirely alone, the headmaster began to pace his office before looking up at his subordinate, "Grogan, I feel confident you know what we need to discuss."

Grogan nodded, his heart racing and throat dry.

"While Hogwarts may not be the safest educational institute, we certainly guarantee that our students remain safe from the staff. As you know from your contract's terms and staff orientation, we instill a duty of care in all staff members for every Hogwarts student and any visiting guests." Headmaster Hayward continued. "Now, I am not going to ask why Miss Black had only her undergown on when you brought her to Professor Flamel, I think we will both agree that you made the correct decision of haste in the moment in order to save her life."

Grogan merely nodded, trying to keep mind clear and his thoughts in Parseltongue as Elnath had suggested the night they had first had sex.

"The fact is, you have violated your role and it is incumbent upon me to terminate your contract as a base measure of protecting the Hogwarts students and foreign guests here, inclusive of Miss Black." Headmaster Hayward said. How he ended the statement did not suggest a finality of thought, so Grogan waited. "We do however find ourselves in the midst of a potential diplomatic catastrophe having basilisks on the grounds during an international event. And now one of the Beauxbatons students is dead, discovered precariously nearby the Hogwarts Champion who was arrested for murdering a French official not five months ago. You can see my predicament."

The headmaster stopped and looked pointedly at him. Grogan felt a tingle of fear start at the top of his head and spread over him like the runny yolk of a cracked egg.

"You want me to take the blame?" he could barely say it. Headmaster Hayward wanted him to go to Azkaban for the basilisks.

"Your face betrays that you misunderstand my intention." Headmaster Hayward frowned. "I do not wish to ruin your life, Grogan. You are an excellent wizard and, I still believe, a fine man. Perhaps not the best teacher, but I think you already knew this about yourself."

"I do not understand then, sir." Grogan said, feeling notably less horrible than a moment before.

The headmaster looked at him, a calm expression took over his face as he said, "There are no basilisks at Hogwarts, there never were. We do however have cockatrices. Grogan, tell me, do you know the difference between a basilisk and a cockatrice?"

Grogan thought of his first lesson with the sixth years. Of Elnath's specific knowledge of basilisks and her stunning blue eyes. Of how she gossiped to Willa in Parseltongue about how he would regret having cockatrices. It felt like Headmaster Hayward was intentionally referencing this lesson to drive home his point. He knew only one of the creatures' differences was relevant to this situation though, the same difference he had made into a joke during his lesson. It was not funny now.

"Their legality, sir." Grogan said.

"Yes, exactly. While cockatrices are exceptionally dangerous, they are not illegal with a permit, like the one you possess. Similar to dragons, they would make a fine task for any Triwizard Tournament."

Grogan nodded and swallowed hard. He realized for certain this was not going to end well for him. Though any option was better than having to choose between going to Azkaban for owning basilisks or testifying against Elnath for the same crime.

"While you and Rigel were disposing of the basilisks, I was able to devise a plan of action and receive approval from the Minister. I plan to call an emergency assembly tonight in the Great Hall to implement the Mass Memory Charm. Once tonight's incidents have been erased, I will introduce the new truth. After that has set in, you will resign."

"What will be the new truth?" Grogan asked.

"That the final task involved cockatrices, but one went on a rampage tonight, causing the tragic death of Mlle Hélène Lestrange." The headmaster explained. "I suppose we should say that you tried to save her but were overpowered by the cockatrice in the end. No one could blame you for her death then."

"And my resignation's reasoning?"

"You will be resigning for mishandling the cockatrices and thus endangering the school." Headmaster Hayward said then looked Grogan in the eye, "Your other option is for me to conduct an investigation for sexual misconduct with a student. In which case, I will of course be required to notify that student's parents. Now, I do not know if you have met Castor Black yet or not, but if your intentions are as honest as I presume them to be having known you for some years, I would not advise such contact as being the first impression you make with that most disagreeable man."

"I understand, sir." Grogan swallowed. He had not thought about Elnath's father in this context before and it was not an uplifting prospect. "By when do I need to vacate Hogwarts' grounds after resigning? What will happen to my N.E.W.T. students for their exams?"

"I will take over for your classes through the end of term, including the exams. There is insufficient time to find a temporary replacement. You will need to vacate the grounds within a day of resigning. We must act quickly with my plan before Marcellus Lestrange launches his own investigation. Hélène was his daughter after all." The headmaster said with an intensity. "If he launches one, I fear I will be hearing from Septimus Malfoy in a most unpleasant way given the serious legal charges he pressed against both Beauxbatons and the Lestranges for endangering his own life and that of his children. I know personally I cannot afford to be any further out of favor with Mr. Malfoy than I already am."

Grogan just nodded, impressed at the depth of power Septimus Malfoy had in Britain. He never thought Virgil Hayward would be susceptible to bribes, yet here he was admitting to just that.

"So, I should plan to vacate the grounds tomorrow?" Grogan confirmed.

"Yes, after resigning in the morning, when the new truth is fully set in everyone's minds." Headmaster Hayward said. He frowned and added, "Your occlumency skills are abysmal, however, and I worry I may need to obliviate some elements from you as well once everything is set. This conversation, for example."

Grogan raised his eyebrows at this, incensed by the suggestion. It was both a violation and illegal, not to mention he did not trust what the headmaster would erase from his memories. Especially not after Nicolas Flamel admitted to not trusting the headmaster just that evening.

Finally he spoke, "I will need to see your permit for that, sir."

"Ah," the headmaster smiled. Grogan surmised he did not have a permit.

"Then that is settled. I do not consent to my own obliviation. You have my word that I will keep this secret, however." Grogan said tightly. "Is there anything more?"

"No, I believe we have come to an effective agreement. The emergency meeting will begin in a half hour in the Great Hall." Headmaster Hayward said. "I will see you in the morning at breakfast for your announcement of resignation. Eight o'clock sharp."

"Yes, I will see you then." Grogan said with a nod and exited the office.

Rigel was waiting in the hallway, but Grogan continued past at a rapid pace and he had to run to catch up.

"Was your contract terminated?" Rigel asked in Parseltongue.

"It is complicated. But yes, essentially." Grogan replied, also in Parseltongue.

"They will not allow visitors at this hour." Rigel said, realizing Grogan was headed to the hospital wing.

"They will allow professors, and I still am one for tonight." Grogan replied.

"How can I stop this?" Rigel asked.

Grogan stopped and looked at him for a long moment before saying, "You cannot. Just promise me you will not attend the emergency meeting in thirty minutes."

Rigel nodded, knowing he could hide in Salazar's Study during whatever this meeting would contain.

"If you go now, you can collect Clement as well and protect him." Grogan said.

Rigel hesitated a moment and then embraced Grogan tightly, whispering, "I will miss you."

Grogan hugged him back for a moment before stepping away. "This is not goodbye, Rigel. This is merely a change in our relationship. I made your sister a promise, which I intend to keep."

Rigel breathed deeply a few times and then said, "I need to go get Clement. What is going to happen?"

"You will know later tonight, when it is over. Only do not make it known that you were not there." Grogan said. He smiled at Rigel and said, "Thank you, for everything."

Rigel grinned and said, "No, thank you. I have never seen her as happy as she is with you. When the time comes, know I am your ally in regard to my parents. They are… rather particular people."

"Go, Rigel." Grogan said with a smile.

Once Rigel was off to find Clement, Grogan turned back to his own route to Elnath in the hospital wing. When he arrived, Madame Leigheas tended to Hélène's corpse, preserving it for the funeral. Willa and Braxton remained petrified, set aside from the other beds, and Elnath was in a normal hospital bed, lying still but with the color returned to her skin.

"No visitors at this hour," Madame Leigheas began then looked up to find Professor Stump and turned pink stating, "Apologies, Professor. Hello again, is everything all right?"

"Well," Grogan began. Nothing was all right, in truth, but he knew the lie that was about to overcome the school would apply to everyone, so he decided to go with it now. "No, I felt it necessary to return after my report to the headmaster and visit the victims of the cockatrice attacks. I feel so guilty."

"So, it was cockatrices then? I thought so but could not confirm." Madame Leigheas said. "I never would approve of cockatrices, of course, but you did seem to have a good handle on them. You should not be so hard on yourself. From her wounds, it appears Miss Lestrange had gone looking for the monsters herself."

Grogan nodded solemnly, his eyes sliding over to Elnath a moment before he looked back at the Healer. "Headmaster Hayward has called an emergency meeting in the Great Hall because of this. Mandatory attendance, especially for you. If there are more injuries, he will need all the help he can get."

She nodded and stood to put away her preservation tools. "Shall we go then?"

"He has briefed me already." Grogan shook his head. "I can look after these three while you are there."

"There is little to look after." She said, worry in her voice.

"Still though…" Grogan did his best to look remorseful, which given his predicament was not entirely difficult. He was convincing enough for Madame Leigheas to leave for the Great Hall, and as soon as she was gone, he went directly to Elnath.

He placed his hand on her cheek tenderly, pleased to find her flesh warm. She let out a small sigh but did not wake.

"Elnath," he whispered. "Elnath Black, I love you."


	44. The Slytherin Heart

**Chapter 44. The Slytherin Heart**

When Elnath finally woke two days later, it was Arlo who sat by her bedside, slumped over asleep himself. She pieced together where she was, but could not figure out why she was in the hospital wing.

"Oh, dear, you are finally awake." Madame Leigheas voice rang out softly through the air.

Elnath moved to sit up but the healer stopped her.

"Let me look you over first, Miss Black." She tutted.

"What happened?" Elnath asked as she looked her over.

"What do you mean?"

"To me. Why am I in here?"

"Professor Flamel and Mr. Potter brought you in Friday night. You had some sort of fit, Professor Flamel explained to me, and he was able to help you with one of his elixirs. He said you just needed to rest and be monitored. And so you have. I will send for him once classes are done for the day."

"Classes? What day is it?"

"Monday."

"Monday?!" Elnath said with alarm, bolting upright despite Madame Leigheas protests.

Arlo startled awake at her movements, muttering something incoherent before brightening at Elnath's woken state. "Oh, thank Merlin you are awake." He said.

But Elnath was no longer paying attention to the people around her because she had seen the petrified bodies of Willa and Braxton in the far corner of the hospital.

"What happened to them?" she asked in a serious tone.

"Petrified in the cockatrice attacks." Madame Leigheas explained.

Elnath frowned. It seemed unlikely Grogan would have lost control of his cockatrices. She noticed the healer glance at Arlo meaningfully and determined the entire truth was not being told.

"What else happened?" Elnath demanded. She looked at Arlo and asked, "Where is Professor Stump?"

"I think I will send for Professor Flamel right this moment, actually." Madame Leigheas said and swept from the wing.

"Professor Stump resigned. Listen, I know this will seem odd to you, but while we are alone, I wanted to give you this so you will have it when you need it." Arlo fished his invisibility cloak out of his robes and a letter fell out with it. He handed both items to her. "Here. Professor Stump gave Rigel this letter to give to you as soon as you woke up, but Rigel had to go to class so I was put on watch."

The handwriting was Grogan's, the words "For Elnath" scrolled across the front. A blue wax dot sealed the parchment and Arlo turned away so she could read with some privacy.

 _Dear Elnath,_

 _First and foremost, if you have not spoken to Nicolas Flamel and Rigel yet, you need to straight away. Whatever stories you have heard, even from your friends, they will be able to provide you with the truth._

 _By the time you are reading this, I will have already resigned from my post. This was not by choice, I was coerced into it by the headmaster to protect… Well, he would not see it this way, but I did it to protect our relationship. I would never leave you in this way unless forced to do so. I need you to know that._

 _I am taking a room above the Three Broomsticks for the time being. Mostly I want to remain near you through the end of term, but also I do not know how to explain my resignation to my parents yet and do not wish to return home and face them._

 _Already I miss you, and I have not even left the grounds yet. I have not even resigned yet as I write this. Everything has only just happened. The new truth is only just setting in among the students and staff. I wish I could take you with me, that we could just leave all this and start our lives together. Elnath, you nearly died tonight, and I do not know how to process that. I cannot imagine a world without you in it._

Elnath paused. She had almost died? Willa and Braxton were petrified?

She looked up at Arlo, "What happened to Hélène and Penelope?"

Arlo's expression darkened.

"Hélène died in the incident." He said. "Penelope, Xabi, and Patrice all left today with the Durmstrang students to finish the semester there. The Triwizard Tournament has been cancelled."

"Because of the cockatrice attack?" Elnath asked.

Arlo nodded and added quietly, "M. Lestrange came yesterday for Hélène's body. It was quite grim."

Elnath swallowed and went back to Grogan's letter. She could not help but feel something still was amiss. She scanned back up the paragraph she had just read: _The new truth_. What did that mean?

 _I implore you not to feel any guilt or responsibility for what happened. The basilisks did their best to refuse orders and Rigel was able to prevent any real harm from being done beyond what happened to Miss Lestrange, Mr. Bagshot, and your cousin. In fact, Rigel wonders if your cousin was trying to save them all, but he can explain that better than me._

 _I will write you again once I am settled into my room at the Three Broomsticks, though hopefully you will wake and write me before then. You remain in all my thoughts and dreams._

 _Yours,_

 _Grogan_

Elnath folded the letter, satisfied with Grogan's affections for her, but more confused than before. It seemed Arlo could not speak about the basilisks, or perhaps he did not know about them. Clearly something had happened and Grogan did not feel comfortable putting it into written form. _The new truth._

"Mlle Black, it is wonderful to see you awake." Professor Flamel's voice rang out as loudly as it could.

He approached her bed and Arlo ceded his seat to him with a warm smile.

"Thank you, M. Potter, for the seat and for keeping Mlle Black company. I do, however, believe it best if I take over from here. Could you fetch M. Black?" Professor Flamel said as he sat.

"Yes, sir." Arlo nodded. He looked back to Elnath, "Glad you are well."

She smiled her thanks and he left.

"I will leave you to her." Madame Leigheas said before crossing to her office.

Professor Flamel cast praeligo quietly and felt Elnath's face with the back of his hand.

"Ah, good. You feel exactly the right temperature of healthy." He smiled.

"Professor, what happened? No one seems to know and Professor Stump, er, Mr. Stump, left me a letter that barely explained and said to speak with you and Rigel straight away." She said.

"Yes, he came to me Friday night with you in tow under drasticeffects of blood magic. The basilisks were attacked, and, well, I am sorry to be the one to convey this to you, but they were killed." Flamel explained gently.

"Killed?" Elnath felt the blood drain from her face.

"I will let M. Black convey all of the details. What I must tell you is what happened to you once M. Stump brought you to me."

Elnath blinked back tears and whispered, "Grogan said I nearly died."

"You were just over the edge, so I gave you a dosage of the Elixir of Life." Flamel explained.

"But you and Mme Flamel?!" Elnath gasped.

"We will be fine." He assured her. "You, however, must complete the transition with your uncle. I know now this was always your plan, a fact that would have been useful to know prior to your binding ceremony…"

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"No matter. What is important is that you understand if you do not take his lifeforce, then you will die. The elixir is only temporary. Do you understand?"

"I do. He is fading more quickly now. It should happen very soon." She said.

"Very good. Now there is one more matter." Flamel said. He threw a cautious look towards Madame Leigheas' office before continuing, "M. Potter has finished the potion to separate Mlle Gamp and M. Bagshot from their possessive spirit, however the moon will not be waning gibbous until May 26th through 28th."

"Is there not Mandrake Restorative Potion ready? Surely some supplier has mature mandrake root?" Elnath frowned.

"I have delayed it." Flamel said, a subtle twinkle in his eye as he continued, "It seems the petrification is to our advantage. If we can administer the potion directly after they are restored, indeed appearing as if part of the restoration process itself, then we will not need to convince their spirit possession to drink it."

Elnath grinned at the cunning plan.

"But how will we get around Madame Leigheas? She will want to heal her patients as soon as she can."

"Leave that to me. What you need to focus on while you wait for your uncle to die is how you will exorcise and contain the spirit once it is separated from them. I have given M. Potter a book on the subject, as many options exist. He said he thought one of them would be the fastest, but he wished to discuss it with you first. He did not give me any other details."

"I will speak to him then." Elnath said.

"Elnath! Oh, Elnath!" Rigel yelled as he ran to her.

They embraced tightly and Professor Flamel stood.

"I will leave you two to catch up. I need to have a word with Madame Leigheas about the petrified students anyway." He gave Elnath a sly smile and tottered towards the office.

Elnath cast praeligo and sputtered, "Rigel, what happened to the basilisks?"

"The daughter lived. I will take you to her once you are released. She will only respond to me at the moment, as things got quite out of hand. What have you been told happened?" he said.

"She lived?" Elnath felt her entire body lighten.

"Yes, yes, she fled into the castle itself. It was all rather horrible. I was with mama when she died, so she was not alone. The son seems to have been killed with the Killing Curse." Rigel explained.

Elnath breathed through some tears as Rigel coaxed her back.

"So what is the thing about cockatrices? And what is the new truth? Grogan mentioned it in his letter. He said you would tell me everything." She said.

"Did Professor Flamel tell you about the Elixir of Life?" Rigel asked.

"He did, yes. I know what will happen if…" Elnath trailed off then picked back up, "It does not change any plans. Uncle Corvinus fades rapidly. We shall not have much longer to wait."

"Good, that is very good to hear." Rigel squeezed her against him.

"So, cockatrices?"

"Ah, yes. The new truth. Arlo does not remember what happened. I wanted to be here when you woke for this reason, but I had to go to class. N.E.W.T.s are in two weeks!" Rigel said.

"Yes, of course, I understand." Elnath squeezed his hand.

Rigel took a deep breath and glanced around the way Professor Flamel had before he said, "Grogan flew you to Flamel's in only your underclothes. He only wore his as well. I think you were probably… well, you know, when you began to die as the basilisks were attacked. Headmaster Hayward heard the commotion and came over to check on Flamel, naturally. You know how terrible Grogan is at occlumency, and well, he just could not hide anything, and you were both in such compromising dress."

"He said he was coerced into resignation. It was because of _me_?" she asked in a small voice as her stomach knotted.

"No, it was because Hayward wanted to use him as a scapegoat for the death of Hélène. He designed a Mass Memory Charm to state the cockatrices were responsible for the attacks, and Grogan then resigned to solidify the story. Since he has cockatrice licenses, well, it was that or alert father about you two." Rigel said glumly.

"I see. Well, he did not plan to return to the post anyway, so I suppose it is truly an expedited version of that." She said, remembering that he phrased it as choosing to protect their relationship. She approved of the choice.

"I told him I would help in regard to father, you know, when the time comes for him to propose." Rigel said.

"You told him that? What did he say?" Elnath was shocked.

"'Thank you,' I think. It is a bit of blur now, but it was a positive reaction, of course. Have you not discussed this yet?" Rigel frowned.

"We have a bit. Nothing real, nothing official or anything. More just our general futures."

"Well, he likes you quite a lot. I can tell. You seem to like him as much. I think he makes a good match from all I have researched." Rigel said confidently before adding in, "Also, I think you should have him apparate you when you go to Uncle Corvinus."

"I planned as much already." Elnath smiled. "Of course, now that is slightly more complicated. I will have to write him to tell him. He is staying at Three Broomsticks to be nearby."

"Smart… and sweet." Rigel grinned.

"All right, I would really like to see the basilisk now. She must feel so terrified and alone. Can you call over Madame Leigheas?"

"It will be my pleasure." Rigel stood, kissing her on the forehead.

"I still cannot believe Hélène is dead." Elnath said.

"Yes, she looked upon the basilisk, I believe. I just hope Willa can explain everything once we have her back." Rigel said, glancing towards Willa's body before walking to the healer's office.

* * *

It was during Potions class that Friday when Elnath felt the jolt of agony from her connection to Uncle Corvinus that indicated he had begun his descent into death. She made a pained hissing noise that caused Arlo to look up from his pestle.

"It is time." She whispered.

"Miss Black, you do not look well at all. Let me take you to the hospital wing." Arlo said loudly as the two of them stood. Professor Hipworth came over to inspect her but quickly waved them on to leave. As far as the school as concerned, she too had been harmed during the cockatrice attacks.

They hurried down the main passageway of the dungeons, and Elnath cut over towards the Slytherin Common Room and stopped at Salazar's Study. She hissed, " _Alohamora_ " and the door swung open.

"Stay here." She told Arlo, who peered curiously inside the hidden room.

Elnath ran inside and grabbed the box of Merlin and its key as well as Arlo's invisibility cloak. She slid the box inside her robes and returned to Arlo, the door closing behind her as she said, "Owl Grogan to let him know I am on my way."

"Yes, then I will tell Rigel you have gone." Arlo nodded as they began towards the stairwell.

"After class though, no need to call attention." She said. "Remind him I will need him after sunset back here to finish the transition."

Arlo nodded and Elnath wrapped herself in his cloak.

"Good luck." He told her, despite not being able to see her.

"Thanks." She said, then hurried out of the front doors of the castle and down the road that led to the front gates. She located the steps in the wall Rigel had put in for her during the fall and was soon outside of Hogwarts' grounds and on her way to the Three Broomsticks.

Elnath knocked lightly on the door with a number three gold plate affixed to it and slipped off the invisibility cloak. A moment later it cracked open and she saw Grogan's soft green eyes peer out. He opened the door and moved aside so she could enter. Their lips met before he even closed the door and she dropped the cloak to the floor as they wrapped their arms around one another.

Lips gave way to tongue until Elnath pulled away and said breathlessly, "We need to go now. It is nearly time."

Grogan collected the cloak from the ground, folded it up neatly, and set it on his bed.

"What is that?" he asked, nodding at the jet-black box she had pulled out of her robes. It had a silver lock and was marked with a rune he recognized as the mark of Merlin.

"It is for storage." She said and opened it with a silver key.

Inside was the goblin wrought silver dagger with the jade snake handle she and Uncle Corvinus used for their blood transfers. Grogan swallowed at the sight of it. Elnath assessed him with a harsh look, glad she had kept secret the full scope of what was required of her to complete the transfer.

"You can apparate me there and stay outside, if you prefer." She said.

"No, of course I will come in with you. The knife just reminded me of when your uncle was coercing you to kiss him." Grogan said.

"Well, he probably will attempt that again, so, do not punch him this time. He has to die naturally." She said as she sheathed the dagger under her sleeve, against her forearm where her wand catch was.

"I promise to ignore all of his words and actions." Grogan smiled then frowned and added, "Unless he attacks you. I cannot promise anything then."

"He will not attack me. Come on." Elnath said and slipped the locked box back into her robes.

"We have to apparate from outside." Grogan explained as he grabbed his wand and shoved it in his robes. "Little Hangleton, right?"

"Yes, the graveyard has anti-Muggle protections. Take us there and we will walk to his cottage." She confirmed.

He opened the door and led her by the hand down the back staircase, out to the Three Broomsticks' filthy back garden where pesky gnomes muttered to one another and common grey rats scampered freely between stacked firewood. They climbed the stone steps that led to a narrow dirt path beside a sheep pasture wall and Grogan stopped outside the stile.

"Hold onto me." He said, pulling out his wand. Elnath wrapped her arms around him tightly and felt him relax in her hold for a moment before the uncomfortable ripping of her navel began and the grass and stone around them smeared away.

They landed gently on the wet grass of the graveyard.

"Well that seems unnecessarily large." Elnath remarked at the massive statue of Death guarding a nearby grave. "It must be for the local Muggle land owners."

"You mean the people who live up there?" Grogan pointed to the multi-storied mansion atop a hill of velvet green lawns. "How does Black Manor compare to it?"

The bright blue sky made the Riddle House sparkle, almost like the Beauxbatons palace, and Elnath laughed.

"They look similar on the outside, but Black Manor is magically enlarged." She said.

"It is beautiful stone work though. I imagine they will never have to rebuild." Grogan noted.

"Everything withers with time, Grogan. Come on, the cottage is this way." Elnath started away from the hill, towards a thicket. It seemed impenetrable, but Elnath could sense the pathway, her connection to Corvinus guiding her down a winding trail that ended at a bright clearing.

"Seems rather hidden." Grogan remarked uneasily.

"Grogan, listen to me." Elnath turned to face him. "To finish the transfer, I need to take something from my uncle after he is dead. It is the final ingredient for the potion that will make the full heir. When that time comes, you cannot interfere in any way, no matter what happens. It is likely best that you leave the room then. Can you promise me this?"

"I promise, yes. Elnath, you will die if you do not complete this transfer. In no form will I permit that to happen." He said.

"All right." She nodded. "Now, he lives alone, so we may have to break down the door."

Grogan nodded, shifting his stance to one of readiness as he narrowed his eyes at the cottage. Then his brow furrowed with confusion.

"You said he lives alone?"

"Yes, why—" Elnath began, but a female voice cut her off.

"You must be Elnath! Please, hurry in. Corvinus is expecting you." A woman sung out from the cottage door.

"Who is that?" Grogan whispered.

"No idea." Elnath said tightly. "Be on guard."

"Hello! Hello, welcome, please come in. Corvinus speaks only of you, darling Elnath! Now who might this be?" the woman bubbled as they approached.

"I am Grogan Stump." Grogan said, putting out a hand to her. "And you are?"

"I am Rebekah Riddle." She said then laughed, a hand going absentmindedly to her stomach. "Well, I suppose it is Gaunt now, is it not? Rebekah Gaunt."

"You married my uncle? When?" Elnath said, entering the cottage.

It was much larger inside and tastefully decorated. Elnath felt uneasy. She had been expecting something run down, a sense of decay. Yet fresh flowers sat in a vase, the walls were plastered with gilded paper, and a general sense of cheeriness abounded.

"Just last week, but we have been courting for some time. He wanted it to be a surprise for you, he told me." She continued.

Something felt off about her, but Elnath could not place what. There was an aura to Rebekah that Elnath had never encountered.

"How did you two meet?" Grogan pressed in a tone that indicated he also sensed it.

"My father disowned me and banished me to the dreary cottage below the estate. Only, I destroyed it with what Corvinus calls a magical burst. He was kind enough to check on my wellbeing and I moved in with him soon after. My father died shortly thereafter, but my brother Robert says I am estranged forever from the family because I am unnatural." She said simply. "It is he who is unnatural, however, being a Muggle. Corvinus assures me we are superior."

Elnath nodded at all of this. Clearly her uncle had murdered the senior Riddle.

"Where is my uncle?" she asked finally.

"Just through here. He is expecting you." Rebekah bubbled.

"She is under the Imperius Curse." Grogan whispered in Elnath's ear as they followed Rebekah into a bedroom that was thick with incense.

"My beautiful Elnath! Come! Come here child." Uncle Corvinus croaked from where he lay in his death bed.

She went to him, taking his cold, clammy hand and looking into his sunken face with an inward sense of triumph. She plastered on a mask of sympathy and sadness.

"Oh, uncle! How horrible you must feel. I came as soon as I felt your pain." She gushed.

"It is nearly time. Have you brought everything?" he asked, his voice raspy.

"I have." Elnath nodded, unsheathing the dagger. "Why did you not tell me of my new aunt?"

"It was to be a surprise!" he smiled wickedly, and Elnath fought the urge to stab him at this betrayal.

She sliced open her left palm instead, then sliced his and went back to holding his hand so their blood would mingle.

"Corvinus, my love, can I get you anything?" Rebekah asked, sliding into the chair on the other side of the bed from where Elnath stood.

"No, no, my dear. Just be brave for me." He managed. Fear crept into his tone.

Elnath continued to stare at Uncle Corvinus, and his gaze found hers again and kept it. They were locked in an intimacy no other could understand and she felt her heartbeat increasing as his slowed.

"Take care." He whispered hoarsely.

Elnath felt the lifeforce flow into her palm from his as he died. She surged with energy. There was only one thing left to take from him. Something that would have been much easier to do without Rebekah around, she thought darkly.

"Corvinus? Corvinus?!" Rebekah cried, the curse now lifted. "What is happening? Who are you?"

"Get her out of here, now." Elnath said and Grogan apprehended Rebekah, pinning down her arms and shushing her soothingly.

"It is all right. We are family. This is Corvinus' niece, Elnath. You know us." Grogan assured her as he led her towards the door.

"Let me say goodbye!" Rebekah screamed. Tears brimmed over her eyes and she wailed out more pathetically, "At least let me say goodbye."

Grogan glanced at Elnath, who nodded, and he led Rebekah back to Corvinus. She leaned down to kiss him on the lips and muss his hair.

"Goodbye, darling." She cooed, true admiration in her voice. "You will never meet our child. I am so sorry, my love. I am so sorry."

She was trembling so much that Grogan had to pin her down again to get her enough in control of her hysterics to remove her from the room. He closed the door behind them, and Elnath looked down at her uncle in a rage.

"You impregnated her?" she hissed in Parseltongue. "You betrayed me, you perverted, lying piece of shit, and I am going to enjoy this even more than I anticipated."

She ripped off his bedclothes, the anger boiling within her as she slid the box of Merlin from her robes and placed it on the bedside table. She took hold of the dagger. Her insides seared with magical energy; nothing within her was stable. Her hand was steady though as she raised it above his bare chest. She slammed it down hard, her aim true, and she broke through his ribcage and started hissing out an incantation to open the rest of his chest cavity.

"I have calmed Rebekah down—" Grogan began as he opened the bedroom door. Elnath's head snapped to him and he blinked twice then stepped back out of the room and spelled shut the door.

Elnath heard him say in a pleasant tone, "Rebekah, let us go for a walk in your gardens."

She caught sight of her image in a mirror on the wall beside the door. She did not recognize herself, her features were mutated, serpentine, and her eyes blood red as if they would never turn blue again. She smiled wickedly at her reflection and continued the incantation.

Uncle Corvinus' heart rose out of his body and into the air, blood gushing from it like a waterfall down to his open chest. Elnath continued her incantation as she unlocked the box. She scooped the heart into it from midair, shut the lid over it and locked it again. A sense of calm overcame her as she slid the box back inside her robes. She had the final ingredient: the heart of Salazar Slytherin.

The calmness snapped her back to reality. She glanced in the mirror again and found her reflection normal with blue eyes. _It must have been the effect of the dark magic._ She reasoned as she cleaned off the dagger blade and started a healing charm to reseal Uncle Corvinus' chest cavity.

She covered him with the sheet and cast open the door. The cheeriness of the sitting room reminded her that Rebekah was pregnant. That she would only be the heir for nine months at most. Her grip tightened around her wand and she stormed out of the cottage.

"Grogan!" she cried. "Grogan!"

He was there in a second, Rebekah at his side.

"I am ready to go." Elnath said succinctly.

"I was just telling Mrs. Gaunt how thrilled we are to finally meet her." Grogan said pointedly.

"Yes, truly, it is a pleasure, despite the circumstances." Elnath said, her face starting to twitch.

"Come, Elnath. Let us get you home after such sadness." Grogan said at once.

Elnath went to Rebekah and pressed her hand against her belly.

"How far along are you?" she whispered, her eyes blue and blazing.

"Weeks." Rebekah replied, showing no fear of Elnath's proximity.

Grogan gripped Elnath's arm and pulled her away.

"I will return when the child is of age." Elnath said to Rebekah. Her tone made it sound like a threat, but she did not mean it that way. It would be her duty to pass on the heirlooms. She would have to return.

"Goodbye, Rebekah. We are both very sorry for your loss." Grogan said as appropriate, pulling Elnath with him from the clearing and into the thicket. She could barely walk; it felt as though everything inside her was falling apart. Only when they were back to the privacy of the graveyard, shielded from Muggle view, did Grogan release her.

Elnath let out a roar and Grogan cast a series of additional privacy charms.

"That child will supersede me as the heir the moment it is born!" she screamed at the blue sky. "What was it all for?! Who am I if not the heiress of Salazar Slytherin? Who am I?!"

The ground trembled, quaking beneath where Elnath stood, cracking the tombstones nearby.

"You are Elnath Black!" Grogan yelled swiftly.

"I am nothing!" Elnath cried in anguish. Her eyes glowed bright red now and her body shook. Grogan gripped her shoulders tightly and pushed her downwards to better ground her. She whispered out through tears, "I am nothing if not the Heiress of Slytherin."

"You are everything, Elnath." Grogan said confidently. "You are the air and the fire and the earth and the water. Oh, but how you are the water! You freeze solid when the environment is colder than expected, and you boil over when things heat up beyond your control. But then you spread out and cool down and rain over all. You are everywhere. You are everything."

"I am nothing." Elnath whispered.

The ground steadied but the air around them grew chilly. Elnath's face fell and Grogan looked up to find heavy grey clouds above them, blue sky everywhere else. Snowflakes began to fall.

"Look at your power. You are making it snow." He said with a marveled laugh. He tipped up her chin to force her to look him in the eye. Her eyes were blue again, brilliant like sapphires held against the sun. "You, Elnath Dipsas Black, are the most extraordinary person I have ever met. The most exceptional and powerful witch I have ever witnessed. The most determined, hard worker with ambitions beyond anything I could imagine. You are everything and you will always be the heiress of Salazar Slytherin, whether you directly yield his powers or not. You do not need them. They are already within you. It is who you are. It is who I love."

"You love me?" she asked. She had heard all his words, but these were the ones that stood out.

"Yes, I love you. Most ardently." Grogan nodded, slipping his arm around her waist. "Now, let us go home."

"All right." Elnath nodded. The snow stopped falling and the sky cleared.

"You have everything?" he asked.

Elnath checked her robe for the black box, then slipped it safely back inside.

"I do." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist.

A sharp pull on her navel and they were back in Hogsmeade moments later beside the pasture wall.

"I love you, Elnath Black." Grogan said softly.

"I love you, too, Grogan Stump." She replied.

They kissed gently for a long time until Grogan pulled away.

"You need to complete the transition." He said.

"Yes, and I need three Parselmouths for the method I chose." She said. "As Willa remains petrified, you must accompany me."

They snuck back on the grounds of Hogwarts together under the invisibility cloak. The sky was a haze of late afternoon sun through clouds, and students were milling around the courtyard and nearby fields, enjoying the warm May weather. The normalcy of it all heightened the surrealness of their own day and they held hands under the cloak.

"Looks like we will miss another sunset." Grogan whispered in Parseltongue.

"Indeed we will." Elnath replied.

They continued unsuspected through the castle, down to the dungeons, and finally found themselves inside Salazar's Study. Rigel rose from the desk chair, wand out, as something unseen had entered the hidden room from his perspective.

"It is us, Rigel." Elnath laughed, pulling the invisibility cloak off of them.

He lowered his wand.

"Good to see you again so soon." Rigel said to Grogan.

"Likewise." Grogan smiled.

"Well, since we are all here, we should begin. I only need to drink the potion after sunset but before sunrise tomorrow. It doesn't need to be brewed after sunset or anything like that." Elnath explained as she pulled the box of Merlin from her robes.

"How did it go?" Rigel asked.

"I got what I need." Elnath said quickly.

Grogan caught Rigel's eye and gave a subtle shake of the head to indicate he should not inquire further.

"Now, we must all stand around the cauldron holding hands as I add the final ingredient. There is an incantation we must do seven times in order for the ingredient to enter the current brew and form the potion." Elnath explained. She hissed out the incantation words for them to repeat in Parseltongue and once they all had said it successfully together seven times, she deemed them ready to begin.

She unlocked the box and opened the lid. Holding it directly over the center of the cauldron, she turned it upside down to dump the contents into the brew. The blood sizzled into the mixture, but the heart itself sat on the surface.

Elnath put the box aside and held Grogan and Rigel's hands. They joined hands as well and the three began seven times in Parseltongue, "Heart of Slytherin, bind with your power."

A hiss emerged after the final syllable of the seventh chant and Corvinus' heart began to slowly sink into the brew. As it submerged the potion bubbled violently until it appeared to explode, yet no liquid splashed outside the cauldron. When they looked back at it, the potion was formed. A dark black liquid, thick and runny like ink, and emitting a scent identical to the incense of Corvinus' bedroom.

"Rigel, go and fetch us dinner and return once the sun has set." Elnath said. "And bring me back a water goblet. I will need it to drink this.

When he left, Elnath pulled Grogan over to the chair and forced him into it then sat on his lap. She burrowed against him and said, "Stay with me tonight."

"It is a Friday, so it seems like we ought to spend it together." Grogan murmured, pulling her closer to his chest.

They stayed like this until Rigel returned. Elnath swiped the goblet from him hurriedly.

"Help me stand, Grogan." She said, feeling weak and unstable. The two lifeforces no longer would sustain in one body and something had shifted inside her. Somewhere in her mind she wondered if the Elixir of Life had run out.

Rigel helped her up as well, and they steadied her as she dipped the goblet into the jet-black potion. She brought the gold cup to her lips and tipped it back. It was tasteless and cool. She drank it all at once and when she pulled the goblet from her mouth, the potion in the cauldron disappeared. Elnath smiled and took a deep breath. It was done. She now was the full heir.


	45. Power of the Heiress

**Chapter 45. Power of the Heiress**

With Lila stuck in Willa and Braxton's petrified bodies, everyone found themselves again in the Room of Requirement to ensure they were fully prepared once the waning gibbous moon arrived. The lack of Bertok's presence was notable, especially when Arlo and Elnath threw ideas off each other.

Mr. Malfoy had responded to Rigel's latest update with appall at the use of the Mass Memory Charm on children without the parents' consent, but there was nothing to be done. If he conveyed his knowledge of the charm's use, it would reveal that someone at the school had not successfully had their memory modified. Jeopardizing Rigel and Clement and raising the potential outing of Quintus' legilimens status. No one knew if Headmaster Kolvargson had gotten around the charm like Flamel had, but Mr. Malfoy noted he certainly had left quickly enough to imply he might.

At Quintus and Octavia's suggestion, Rigel did not tell Mr. Malfoy the group's primary option for exorcising Lila from Willa and Braxton after the separation potion successfully made her spirit lie dormant within them. Given that it involved the potential one or both of them could die in the process, the Malfoy children were certain his opinion would be a strong no. Probably strong enough to thwart the entire plan. Not that the group all agreed it was the best option.

"It is the fastest and most efficient way to do it." Octavia argued against Clement's latest protests.

"I know I originally suggested it, but it seems too dangerous." Arlo said beside her on the sofa.

"Everything powerful poses a danger. I think they are strong enough to handle it." Octavia shrugged.

"I do not think Braxton is!" Clement protested. "Especially not after he learns about Hélène. He will blame himself."

"Willa will blame herself." Elnath sighed. Though she knew Willa would still be able to perform the task needed to exorcise Lila from herself.

"Perhaps we should let them decide once they are unpetrified?" Rigel suggested.

"We should have a backup then." Quintus remarked and looked at Elnath, "How is the stone control coming?"

"It is coming along. The entrapment seems easy enough, but I do not think I can exorcise your mother with it. That does not seem to be the purpose of the stone." Elnath replied.

"Agreed. There is nothing anywhere about the stone. Not even in the hallows research my father kept that I had my mother send me. It is not reasonable to think the stone can be used for this." Arlo said.

"Precisely." Elnath smiled gratefully at Arlo. "The only other option that makes any sense with our resources is the potion, but even then, we would be waiting until after term ends as it takes too long to cure. So, we would need to brew it in Grogan's place or elsewhere. I would not have access sufficiently to brew it until after term, as there remains only one Hogsmeade weekend."

"We could wait to start it until after they are unpetrified and choose. We can sneak you out as required. The issue is more about will Lila repossess them before the potion is done." Rigel reasoned.

"I thought you were impartial?" Clement said, taken aback.

"I am far from impartial about Lila's destruction." Rigel said darkly.

"But Willa is so much more powerful than Braxton! If he hesitates even a little… Do you really want your cousin to live with that?" Clement spat.

"Which is why _they_ should make the choice, not us. It is their lives at risk, not ours." Rigel said with finality.

"Agreed. We will present this as the most efficient option to them, and then assure them there is an alternative with the potion, but that it will take two months to complete." Quintus said. "Can we all agree to this?"

"Agreed." Elnath said.

"Agreed." Rigel said.

"Yes, I agree." Octavia nodded.

"I agree." Arlo said.

"It seems I am overruled." Clement sighed.

"Now that this part is settled, I did have an idea of how to destroy Lila rather than just entrap her." Elnath said.

All eyes were on her.

"It was a bit inspired by Willa and Braxton, to be honest. I have been reading up more on the power of the basilisk's stare, and I think if we can time it so Lila looks the basilisk in the eye, it will destroy her." Elnath said with excitement.

"That could work." Rigel nodded enthusiastically.

"That sounds like a marvelous plan." Octavia began with dripping sarcasm. "Except where are we to find a basilisk?"

"Yes, that seems like a major flaw?" Arlo chimed in with a doubtful expression.

Elnath's stomach knotted as she realized her mistake. She looked to Quintus for help.

"What?" Octavia demanded with alarm, looking at her brother then at Rigel.

"Well, you both do not remember." Rigel started.

"Octavia, there was a Mass Memory Charm that the rest of us managed to avoid receiving. We have not told you or Arlo about it because the risk of what could happen should you learn the alternate memory is grave."

"You would go mad. Your mind simply muddles forever with conflicting realities." Rigel explained at Octavia's glare.

"It differs from obliviation, as that is singular." Quintus clarified. "The point is, we cannot tell you more about what happened for this reason. All either of you need to know is that Elnath's plan is sound."

"Elnath was unconscious. Quintus' mind cannot be tampered with due to his legilimency. But how did you two avoid it?" Arlo said, glaring at Clement.

Both Clement and Rigel grew red faced.

"You hid, did you not?" Octavia accused.

"There was no time to find you two." Rigel stammered.

"I do not need excuses." Octavia said icily. "Come Arlo, let us leave them to conspire without us. Clearly we are only in the way."

"Arlo, wait!" Clement reached for him.

The couple left the room without another word, leaving the four whose memories were intact in a guilty silence.

"I think your plan will work." Clement said to Elnath finally.

"Should I update your father?" Rigel asked Quintus.

"No, we should see what Willa and Braxton decide. We have to see if the separation potion even works, too. Who knows how deep in my mother has clawed." Quintus said tightly. "I am going to bed."

"I will walk with you." Elnath stood and they left for the dungeons.

* * *

The twenty-seventh of May arrived, which Professor Flamel deemed the best date for the potion's effectiveness. Arlo and Elnath had to be present, but Quintus attended as well to read their minds for Lila, and Rigel demanded to be there for moral support. Madame Leigheas set the limit of non-family members to only two, so Octavia and Clement were left to their own devices before dinner that Monday.

"I have the elixir to ease their restoration." Professor Flamel said, holding up the phial containing the separation potion for Madame Leigheas to see.

She nodded and handed him the eye dropper for administering the Mandrake Restoration Potion.

"Here, I trust you to administer both to them, sir." She said, then ushered the students back.

Professor Flamel started with Willa, forcing the tip of the dropper into her lips best he could. One drop was all that was needed to loosen the petrification, then an additional three drops could be administered into the relaxed mouth. Rigel took Elnath's hand as Willa began to move, but she let go of him, knowing she had to be bound only to Arlo when the separation potion was administered.

Madame Leigheas helped Professor Flamel move Willa's body upright and he pulled out the separation potion's phial. He threw a look at Elnath and Arlo, who joined hands and closed their eyes, then he poured half the potion down Willa's throat as Madame Leigheas helped hold her mouth open.

They closed Willa's mouth so she would not spit it up.

She started to blink, and Rigel let out a noise of relief.

Elnath and Arlo kept their eyes closed, calling on their elemental bond inside their minds.

"Wha—" Willa tried to speak, but her voice was too out of use.

"Finish her full dose of the Mandrake Restoration Potion." Madame Leigheas said.

Flamel and her worked together to ensure Willa drank the rest of the brown liquid. Her face betrayed how bitter it tasted but she seemed to come out of her daze a few moments later.

"Where am I?" she asked, faces coming into view. She could sense Lila inside her still, but it was different. She no longer had any possession of her, and Willa felt fully in control of her body and mind.

"The Infirmary. Hush now and rest, dear." Madame Leigheas said, then eyed Professor Flamel and motioned her head towards Braxton.

They moved on to him, repeating the process with the same success until he looked around wildly and gasped, "Willa? Where is Willa?"

"I am here. I am right here, Brax." Willa said, reaching out to him from her hospital bed.

Rigel looked at Quintus who was staring intently at the two of them.

Elnath felt herself grow colder and let go of Arlo's hand. They looked at each other, stepping apart from one another as if their proximity was blasphemy. She no longer felt any warmth for him. All she wanted was to hug her cousin.

"Mlle Black? M. Potter? How are you feeling?" Professor Flamel asked them.

"Fine, just fine." Elnath said, frowning.

"Yes, perfectly fine. Never better, really." Arlo said.

Flamel laughed and murmured, "Well then it seems it has worked."

"It has." Quintus confirmed. He glanced at Elnath and nodded, "You can go and hug her now."

She went forward to Willa slowly. They had not spoken or touched for months.

"Elnath! You look so well. You did not die!" Willa marveled. The last thing she could remember was the basilisk being murdered and attempting to petrify herself, Braxton, and Hélène.

"I am well." Elnath smiled, blinking back tears as she hugged her cousin.

"I was so worried when Hélène killed him… but it worked! The petrification worked!" Willa exclaimed and looked around the Infirmary. "Where is Hélène? Has she already been unpetrified?"

Braxton looked at Elnath as well, his eyes wide and questioning.

Elnath froze, staring between them as her heartbeat raced.

"Willa," Quintus said softly, approaching her and Elnath. "Hélène did not survive the attacks."

"What do you mean?" Braxton's voice hitched.

"She what? What are you saying?" Willa sputtered, looking at everyone for clarification. Their faces were somber, telling of the truth. Hélène was dead.

"I am so sorry." Elnath whispered gently to her.

"No. No, no, no, this cannot be true. I purposely made it so no one would be hurt. This… she… no." Willa said, finally finding Braxton, who looked like he had been hit by a stunning spell.

"Hélène is dead?" he said, barely audible as it sunk in.

"Yes, she was killed in the attacks, as Quintus said." Arlo explained, sitting beside him and placing a hand on him to comfort him.

"Do not touch me!" Braxton cried, throwing Arlo's hand away violently enough that Arlo stood.

"Enough visitation for now. They need rest. Everyone out!" Madame Leigheas pronounced, moving between their two beds and giving a harrowing look to their four friends.

"Might I have a brief consultation with them, Phyllis?" Professor Flamel said calmly.

"Of course, sir." She nodded then again glared at the others who quickly said their goodbyes and left.

"Privately?" Flamel said to her once everyone was gone.

"Oh, I apologize, sir." Madame Leigheas said, bowing to him before she disappeared into her office.

"Before you ask any questions of me, I want you both to know that your friends love you very much. Enough to risk their personal welfare and even their lives to see you two restored to health—" Professor Flamel lowered his voice to say, "Free of possession."

He gave them a stern expression as he settled into a chair between their beds, facing them and casting praeligo before he continued. "Your actions led to many events. Events that have been forgotten by the majority of people through the use of a Mass Memory Charm."

Willa gasped.

"Yes, it is shocking." Professor Flamel nodded. "Madame Leigheas, for example, does not remember anything of the basilisks. Nor does your friend M. Potter. In fact, only myself and four students do hold these memories, as well as M. Stump, who no longer works for the school."

" _What_?" Willa's eyes widened at the news of Grogan.

"As I said, much has transpired as a result of your actions."

"Are we in trouble?" Braxton asked.

"No. No, no, Headmaster Hayward has managed the situation as he saw fit. It seems his fear of Mlle Gamp's power and wealth was enough to make him take extreme measures to pass the blame of everything off of her and onto M. Stump." Flamel explained, holding a hand up to prevent Willa's rebuttal as she opened her mouth to speak. "Now I do not doubt your intentions were either heroic or so perverted by the evil spirit possessing you that you did not intend what happened to occur, but nonetheless it has. All I need both of you to understand is that you can only speak of the true events to Mlle Black, M. Black, M. Malfoy, M. Prince, M. Stump, and myself. If you speak of them to anyone else, you risk driving them to insanity. In that same vain, you will be best served to act as though you cannot remember anything at all. This way no memory charm will be necessary in Virgil's mind."

They both gulped and Willa asked, "What does everyone else think happened?"

Professor Flamel divulged everything of that fated night, finally summarizing, "So, M. Potter and Mlle Black have laid the foundation for you both to move forward. But the evil spirit still lives within you, subdued by the potion, and you must exorcise it. I will let them speak to you on the matter further. Until then, you should rest and keep your emotions light. For darkness in this interval may lead to repossession."

Willa swallowed hard and nodded her understanding. She looked to Braxton whose mouth hung agape.

"How am I possibly supposed to keep my emotions light when the girl I am attached to has died?" he demanded.

Professor Flamel gave him a pitying look then stood. "I will leave you so you can rest."

"This is impossible." Braxton muttered once Flamel was gone.

"It will only be for a short time. I am sure they have everything ready." Willa assured him.

"You do not know that. He told us nothing. Just to be happy. Well guess what, I am far from happy!" Braxton growled.

Willa got out of her bed and went to his quickly so Madame Leigheas would not see her up. He scooted over enough that she could sit beside him.

"We will get through this." Willa said, wrapping an arm around his torso. The touch was meant to comfort him, but she found herself immediately less anxious.

"I need you to tell me what happened—" Braxton started, but his voice wavered as he fought off tears.

"What do you remember?" Willa asked.

"Everything." He whispered shakily into the air.

"I do too." Willa whispered.

She wanted to forget it all. Every curse, every dark thought, every abuse, every kiss, every touch. She wanted to erase it from her mind forever. She wanted the last months to never have transpired.

Braxton put his arm around her, and they clung tightly to one another.

"I need you to tell me what happened when Lila sent Penelope away. Why would she do that?" he said.

"She did not. I took over her so I could save Penelope. Lila was going to have Hélène use the Killing Curse on her."

"So, _you_ took us to the basilisks?"

"Yes, so we could all be petrified and stop hurting each other. I wish I thought of it sooner." Willa said.

"We could have died. Hélène died." Braxton said sharply.

"Brax, Lila threatened to kill you all the time." Willa said gently. "It was only a matter of time before she carried it out."

He said nothing before asking, "Is that how she controlled you? By threatening to kill me?"

"Yes." Willa said.

Braxton pulled her closer and she relaxed against his chest and nodded when he whispered with resolve, "She has to be destroyed."

* * *

When Willa and Braxton were released the next morning from the Infirmary, their friends wasted no time laying out the options to exorcise Lila from them permanently. Without hesitation, both decided to do the quickest one, deeming it more of risk to have Lila inside them for any longer than necessary. Clement and Arlo were not happy, but Braxton shut them down hastily.

Elnath explained her full plan to destroy Lila with the basilisk and asked if the two of them would be all right to return to the Chamber of Secrets to carry out the exorcism. They assured her they would do whatever it took to destroy Lila.

Thus, Willa and Braxton found themselves back in the dungeons, their twin wand cores about to be put to the ultimate test. Elnath carried the resurrection stone as a backup plan to entrap Lila should the basilisk stare not destroy her as anticipated. Only Rigel accompanied them, in case something went awry with the basilisk or the stone. He sent an owl to Mr. Malfoy explaining the exorcism that would take place that evening just before the four of them went down.

"We will run through it one more time." Elnath declared in English and then again in Parseltongue for the basilisk to understand.

Willa and Braxton took their places, back to back, then walked ten paces and turned to each other with their wands out, aimed at one another's stomachs.

"Killing Curse." They both said in unison.

"Good. Now Lila will come out of the wand streams, and I will capture her with the stone." Elnath said holding up the ring to mimic the action. She added in Parseltongue, "Then you will stare upon her until she is destroyed."

"It will be my pleasure." The basilisk replied darkly.

"And if that does not work…" Rigel prompted.

"Yes, if it does not work then I will entrap her within the ring." Elnath nodded.

They all looked at one another, the basilisk's eyes closed to protect them.

"Are we ready?" Elnath asked the others.

"Yes." Willa said.

Braxton took a deep breath and nodded.

"Remember your strength." Rigel said to them. "You all can get through this. You have been through worse."

They nodded, nerves flooding their bodies and charging the air with anxiety.

Braxton and Willa went to take their places, but he grabbed her hand and whispered, "Wait."

She turned.

"What if I cannot do it? What if I miss?" Braxton whispered.

"I know you can do it." Willa assured him.

"I cannot kill you. Even if it is false. How can I aim such a curse at you?" he said, an errant tear sliding down his cheek.

"Listen to me, Brax. Look at me." Willa said.

He sniffled and looked down at her.

"You will not be killing me. You will not be aiming it at me. You will be aiming at Lila. Lila who killed Hélène. Who killed my father and essentially killed your mother." Willa said, staring into him intently. "Lila who murdered Bethany because she lacked magical blood. She murdered _our_ sister. That is who you are killing. The person who murdered our families."

Braxton nodded, his expression unchanged. Willa placed her palm against his chest, over his heart.

"You will not miss. We will aim for the stomach and the streams will meet halfway. Think about our sister dying in your arms. Think about her face as the life slipped from her. Do you feel the pain? The anger?" she asked.

Braxton's face contorted into a grimace.

"Let it fill you up." Willa said in a soothing tone.

Braxton's hand tightened around his wand.

"Channel it into your wand. All of your pain. All of your anger. Feel it from here and push it all into the wand." Willa squeezed the space on his chest her hand covered.

Braxton's breathing became methodic, intentional.

"You are killing Lila and you have to mean it." She said.

"I do. I am ready." Braxton said with confidence.

"Ten paces, turn, and cast." Willa said.

Braxton nodded.

"Ready!" Willa announced in Parseltongue for Elnath, Rigel, and the basilisk.

They held their breath as Willa and Braxton turned their backs to one another.

"One, two" Willa counted aloud.

Braxton joined in and they were in unison by the time they reached seven. She was imagining Septimus under Lila's control being forced to kill Braxton. The white heat rose within her, coursing through her until she tingled with pure hatred.

"Eight, nine, ten." They said and turned.

Willa aimed her wand at his torso and Braxton did the same. Their eyes met for a brief moment, his dark with murderous intent, and Willa pictured Lila in his stead. She laughed with glee, triumphant. Willa aimed for Lila's stomach.

" _Avada Kedavra_!"

Willa did not hear Braxton cast the curse because the magical blowback into her wand was so sudden and harsh. A green light flooded the chamber with a brilliant flash. She no longer could see anything, especially not Braxton, as the light originated from the spot their wand streams met.

She heard him cry out in anguish the moment an immeasurable pain clawed up her arm and into her body, and Willa reasoned he must be experiencing the same thing.

"Do not let go! Fight through it. You can do this!" she yelled, not knowing or caring if it was intended for Braxton or herself.

"It is working!" Elnath cried with excitement.

"Get ready." Rigel told her.

"The time comes soon, my darling. Prepare yourself." Elnath said in Parseltongue to the basilisk as she checked the resurrection stone again to ensure it was facing outward properly.

"Yes, mistress." The basilisk replied.

Something shifted inside Willa and she became overwhelmed with nausea.

"Braxton, hold on!" Willa screamed.

"I am! We can do this!" he yelled back at her.

She proceeded to vomit, unable to contain it, and Rigel's reaction implied that Braxton must be doing the same. Then pain became so relentless she was sure she would have to let go of their connection.

Then everything went dark save for the torches and Willa felt empty and weak. She heard a loud, female screech ring out and then collapsed to the stone floor and lost consciousness.

Elnath aimed the stone at Lila's apparition, which now floated in the space where Willa and Braxton's curses had met. The glowing markings opened in a beam of silver-white light which traveled directly to Lila. Her head spun to see who trapped her, her corporal form sliding apart momentarily. Rigel let out a scream as she charged towards Elnath, but Lila slammed into the barrier that the light beam formed around her, confining her in a small space in the air.

"Now!" Elnath commanded in Parseltongue.

"Murderess!" the basilisk screamed as she glowered at Lila.

There was not time for Lila to make a retort. Her apparition froze in place. Petrified.

"What happened?" Rigel asked in a panic.

"I do not know." Elnath said. "She must be petrified."

"No! She has to be destroyed!" he screamed.

"Quiet! I must focus." Elnath demanded.

Elnath thrust her ring hand in the air, closer to Lila's petrified form, and closed her eyes.

"Bring her inside. Keep her locked within." she whispered over and over.

The silver-white light began to glitter as if moving in waves, then it vanished into a thick, grey smoke.

"Merlin," Rigel uttered in shocked fear as a black, growling creature emerged from the smoke. A chill went down his spine as he made out its form to be a giant canine. It looked around the chamber once, its glowing, yellow eyes resting on Rigel long enough for him to understand that it was the Grim. Then, the hound of Death found its target.

It wrapped its jaws around Lila's apparition and dragged her back into the ring's stone. The smoke turned to light again for a sliver of time, flashing blindingly bright as the sound of a gasping inhale filled the room.

When only the torches' ordinary orange glow remained, Rigel's hair stopped standing on end.

"What was that?" the basilisk asked.

"The Grim. But we are safe now. Mistress Elnath keeps us safe." Rigel responded in Parseltongue.

"Rigel, help!" Elnath cried as she fell to the floor.

He rushed to her, protecting her head, and a sense of déjà vu overcame him. He remembered the chocolate in his robe and fished some out.

"Eat this." He told his sister.

She nibbled on it, blinking a few times before she felt restored. The basilisk approached them with closed eyes and coiled around them protectively.

"My darling, we need to check on our brave friends." Elnath hissed gently to her.

The basilisk gave a long sniff into the air and reported, "They are alive. Asleep on the floor, recovering their strength."

"They will recover better in a bed." Elnath said to her.

"Stay with me longer, please." The basilisk replied.

Elnath and Rigel shared a look akin to paternal fondness.

"Of course." Elnath said while Rigel rubbed the coil closest to him.

* * *

Willa woke in her dormitory with a splitting headache. The lake's green light gently lit the room and she searched the shadows for Lila before glancing over to Elnath's bed. It was empty. She felt for her wand and cast, " _Lumos_." Their timepiece told her it was midday and her stomach grumbled loudly.

She dressed and emerged into the common room. Everything felt eerily normal. Nothing inside her pushed or pulled her to behave any certain way. She wandered to the Tapestry of Heritage and found Lila's burned portrait. Fingertips to the fabric, she traced her way over to the Malfoy lineage. She circled Septimus' young portrait, a smile forming without her realizing it.

"How are you feeling?" Rigel asked softly after making a noise to signal his approach.

"My head hurts, but otherwise, I feel… free." Willa said. "How is Braxton?"

"Asleep still. Or perhaps he has only just woken up as you have. Clement and Arlo are with him in their dormitory." Rigel explained.

"Well, it worked. She is gone." Willa smiled.

"No, unfortunately, she is only petrified. Elnath was able to trap her inside the ring, but she was clear that it is not a long-term solution." Rigel said.

"That must be why Uncle Corvinus needed the wing." Willa sighed, pressing her palm against Septimus' portrait. "Where is she now? I thought she would be waiting for me."

"She is in Hogsmeade with Grogan. It is the final Hogsmeade weekend of the year." He explained.

"Oh, right." Willa nodded. Grogan no longer worked there. She had forgotten already.

"Willa, I have some things for you now that you are fully yourself again." Rigel said. "I kept them in Salazar's Study so Lila would not be able to access them."

The study had been cleaned and reorganized since the heir potion ceremony. Rigel made a sofa appear and motioned for Willa to sit before he fumbled for a stack of sealed letters inside the desk.

"You received quite a bit of mail." Rigel laughed handing her a stack of letters. "But Galanta is quite clever and delivered it all to me. These are the ones not from Mr. Malfoy. Those are in the bottom drawer, when you are ready. He wrote to you every day and sent them in batches."

"Thank you." Willa thumbed through the parchment and hardened wax. It was mostly from her mother, but a few held the less familiar handwriting of Bertok Grindelwald, Marcellus Lestrange, Artemisia Lufkin and Vincent Saint-Just. "Oh, Vincent wrote me! That was kind of him."

"I will leave you to read." Rigel smiled.

"Actually, could you bring me something to eat?"

"Of course. I will see what is left from lunch." He said and headed out the door.

Willa settled in, pulling open first the letters from Vincent and Artemisia. Both were political in nature, with updates on France and Britain alike. Vincent's letter was a touch more personal, as he knew what condition Willa had been in at the time, and he assured her of his friendship and Septimus' love.

Next, she opened the letter from Bertok, worried he would be disowning her forever, but wanting to get it out of the way.

 _Dear Willa,_

 _I came to bid farewell to you and Braxton today as Headmaster Kolvargson is returning all the Durmstrang students to our school now that the Triwizard Tournament is cancelled. I know you two are petrified and could not hear me, but I wanted to say goodbye anyway. I know you were being possessed by Mr. Malfoy's dead wife, but I do not really understand what happened with the cockatrices. Either way, I am sad to leave you both and wanted you to know this. When everything is settled, I hope we can all consider one another friends._

 _If you have any interest, I would be happy to host you and Braxton during the summer in Hungary. I plan to propose to Hildegard this July, and assuming she says yes, we will throw an engagement party that I would love for you to attend._

 _Missing you already,_

 _Bertok Grindelwald_

Willa smiled. Although a summer trip to Hungary did not sound as enticing as spending as much time as possible with Septimus, it was still a kind offer. She felt ready to face the letter from M. Lestrange.

 _Dear Miss Gamp,_

 _I am writing you because I cannot speak to you at the moment as you are petrified. I am leaving for France to bury Hélène in the family tomb in Paris. It is hard to express my current emotions, but Nicholas Flamel has assured me you and M. Bagshot were attempting to save my darling Hélène when you became petrified. So, I must express my gratitude to you both, even though the attempts were unsuccessful. Hélène loved you two, and given all that has unfolded with my sister, I know your friendship and care for her got her through such a trying time. I only wish_

The letter stopped there and his signature, familiar to her from its repeated use in _Le Sorcier_ 's letter from the editor column, was scrawled beneath it without any formal closing. Willa folded the letter carefully and placed it separate from the others. Rigel returned with lunch soon after and Willa felt less horrible after eating and listening to Rigel's mindless chatter about how he felt his N.E.W.T.s went. He left her once she finished the food, taking her plates with him.

After a bit of tears, Willa began the bundles of Septimus' letters, starting at the beginning with ones from February and March. They were mostly updates on how he was holding up his end of their deal and words of encouragement and admiration for her. He included some updates on her mother's welfare and her blossoming relationship with Byron Bagshot wherever relevant, but mainly the focus was on his work. Then she opened a letter dated April 3, 1793.

 _Dearest Willa,_

 _Week after week, every day, I have strived to keep my letters positive. To provide you the encouragement you will need to endure Lila, even though you will not be reading these during that time. In that way, these letters are entirely for me. I suppose I always understood that, but I have only admitted it to myself now, today. I received word Vincent has been captured. The counter-revolution his father and the Royalists lead in the Vendée appears to have garnered immense backlash elsewhere. So much so that Vincent has been taken._

 _I do not know how else to help him. I feel I cannot leave Britain in case something happens with Lila, and I already have implored Prince George to aid the Royalists. Ministre Lavoie is too consumed with Delphine Lestrange's trial to spare any time for him. Nothing more can be done shy hunting him down myself, which I cannot do from here. I know he would understand; that he would tell me stay here. But I feel helpless and terrible. He was always there for me. Deep down, I worry he has been taken by the remaining Anti-Moldus not the Muggles, which makes it even more dangerous. There is no proof of that, so I need to put it out of my head._

 _Rigel's latest letter confirming that Lila has possessed Braxton left me feeling hollow. The letter from Vincent's father arrived shortly after by Muggle post, which means he will have been missing for weeks now. I feel so lost. I wish you could reply, to tell me what course of action to take. To assure me no action is permissible. I really am unclear how I ever managed before meeting you. I know I must be strong. I continue to tell myself to be strong, to keep my promise to you. I remind myself you are struggling far worse than I am. I have the easy path. But I will admit, for I must be honest with you, I do not feel strong today._

 _With all my love,_

 _Septimus_

Willa scrambled back to the pile where Vincent's letter sat, tearing it open and scanning for the date. Her heart plummeted when she read it: _March 7, 1793_. She hurriedly fished through the piles of letters from Septimus, finding the most recent ones.

With some anxiety she opened one from two weeks' prior.

 _My Perfect Willa,_

 _Rigel informed me there is a full plan of action to separate and exorcise Lila from you and Braxton and I cannot express how relieved I feel. Your cousin Miss Black continues to impress. She is certainly one to watch, which is a shame as her father is so blatantly dismissive of her sex. Let us hope she marries quickly and can leave his authority behind._

 _As you remain petrified, there is little else to speak to from Rigel. My children have both begun to write me again, which is more of a treat than I anticipated. I am fully moved back into the manor and mostly have shuttered the Grosvenor estate for the time being. Your mother also has moved fully in with Byron, though I think I am the only person with that knowledge. Her sister may be aware, though I have not pressed._

 _Oh! I nearly forgot the news from France. It gave me a laugh, so hopefully you will get one from it too once you finally read this (a date fast approaching!). Vincent received a medal of honor from Ministre Lavoie for his ingenuity and valour during the latest attacks by Robespierre. As you will recall from my prior letter, he led the effort of freeing many Muggle captives in Paris and bringing them to safety within the Jardin de Bonaccord. The medal is supposedly for this, but he is telling everyone it is specifically because he was able to get into the prison by using a Concealment charm to fool the Muggles into thinking they had already chopped off his head with the guillotine! I have no idea how he makes even war have a sense of humor._

 _Hopefully this will be my last letter before we can actually speak. I miss you dearly in ways I did not even expect. I love you._

 _Forever Yours,_

 _Septimus_


	46. The Veil

**Chapter 46. The Veil**

As Willa worked her way through all her letters in Salazar's Study, Elnath and Grogan lay naked side by side in the bed of his room at the Three Broomsticks after a few hours of extremely satisfying sex.

"Now will you tell me how it went?" Grogan asked. Elnath had demanded physical reprieve before they spoke at all about the exorcism.

"Not well, but not terribly." Elnath said, staring up at the ceiling's structural beams.

"So, Lila is not destroyed?" Grogan surmised.

"You said it would not work, so what do you think?" she grumbled.

"I was hoping to be proven wrong." Grogan said, running his fingers through her hair that was spread across the mattress like a sunburst. The pillows had been thrown to the floor some time earlier.

"It petrified her. I had to capture her in the stone." Elnath said glumly.

"Is that why you took off the ring when you arrived?"

"Yes. Her energy is heavy. I did not want it to interfere with our time together." Elnath said, facing him with a coy smile.

Grogan kissed her.

"I have an idea," he began. "But I am not certain it will work, and it will not be easy to pull off."

"I am listening." Elnath said.

"When I worked at the Ministry, one of my rotations was with the Department of Mysteries. The Unspeakable I was shadowing had just been assigned to the study of the Death Chamber."

"Sounds creepy." Elnath murmured.

"It was. The chamber featured only one item, what they called 'the Veil.'" He explained.

"Why 'the Veil?'"

"It looks like a tattered curtain suspended in a freestanding archway. What they were studying was what happened when something passed through it."

"What happens?" Elnath asked.

"It disappears. As if it is a gateway, but one that only opens in one direction. Nothing ever comes through it. They said in all twelve decades the Veil has been studied, nothing and no one has ever come through it." He explained ominously.

"It is the veil between life and death." Elnath said with a shudder as a chill ran down her spine.

Grogan pulled her closer and whispered, "Yes, that is what they believe. No one knows how it got there."

"You think if Lila goes through it, she cannot return?"

Grogan nodded. "Yes, the chamber itself is constructed like an amphitheater, similar to today's courtrooms. I believe it was used for executions in centuries past, maybe the 16th century based on the stonework, but no one would speak to me on the topic when I inquired."

"Can you access the Death Chamber still?"

"Nothing in the Department of Mysteries is locked, you merely have to know how to find it." Grogan explained. "That is not the part that poses an issue."

"What is?"

"Unless you can get me into the Ministry itself, I have no way inside." Grogan said.

Elnath frowned, then her lips pulled into a smug grin, "I cannot, but the sitting Chief Warlock happens to owe me a lifetime of favors."

"Mm, well, time to cash in." Grogan grinned and kissed her.

"Wait," Elnath frowned again. "I think Mr. Malfoy will have to come with us regardless. He is the one who resurrected Lila, I will need him to pull her from the stone. It will not release her without his bond to her flowing through my aura."

"He is going to owe you even more favors when all of this is over." Grogan said, caressing a hand over the smooth skin of Elnath's bare hips.

"Indeed." Elnath said, mentally planning for Willa to write to Mr. Malfoy to explain what was needed of him. He would be most easily swayed to break them all into the Ministry if Willa was the one to write. She pursed her lips playfully and rolled on top of Grogan. "Up for another round?"

"Always." He smiled warmly and Elnath kissed down his chest and torso until she found her destination.

* * *

Septimus' response came quickly in the affirmative and Elnath successfully talked everyone out of coming with them who did not need to be there, except for Willa and Braxton. Both were dead set on helping and insisted their intimate knowledge of Lila would prove immeasurable to all. Rigel was left in charge of covering for them while they were gone and assigned the horrible task of informing loved ones if something went terribly wrong.

In the cover of night, Elnath snuck Grogan onto school grounds and met Willa and Braxton in the Dark Forest where they stood with the thestral herd and a lantern.

"You and Elnath should take Mooks. Braxton and I will take Swift. Hobney has prepared the Grosvenor Square home to accommodate the thestrals. That residence is closer to Hogwarts than Malfoy Manor." Willa explained as she led Mooks to Grogan.

"Wow!" he breathed, gawking in admiration at the beast. "So, this is what a thestral looks like."

"They are not what I expected. Much more skeletal." Elnath remarked, keeping her distance until Grogan successfully stroked Mooks on his beaklike snout.

"We should leave before we are discovered." Braxton urged, mounting Swift.

"Do you need help?" Willa asked Grogan and Elnath.

"Yes, if you could hold him still while I mount him. He is more familiar with you." Grogan said.

"Of course. Elnath, you first." Willa gave her cousin an encouraging smile. She knew Elnath was not fond of flying. Grogan lifted her up and she threw a leg over the creature while Willa coaxed the space just behind Mooks' ears.

"All right, I am settled." Elnath said to Grogan. He mounted the thestral quickly and Mooks huffed a tad at the added weight until Willa fed him a chunk of raw meat. His demeanor turned into a pleased prance that conjured a squeal of surprise from Elnath and a lighthearted laugh from Grogan.

"Scoot back some. I know the route." Willa told Braxton, who moved so she could mount Swift in front of him. She leaned forward, close to the thestral's mane and said soothingly, "All right, girl, onto London."

With a click of her tongue and a tap of her heel, Swift tore off in a gallop. Braxton's arms went around Willa tightly so he would not fall off and she clung to Swift's back to steady their balance. She could hear a clicking behind them followed by a gallop of hooves and whoosh of wings and turned to find Mooks rising into the air with Grogan wearing a wide grin and Elnath's face buried into his back so she would not have to look at the ground disappearing beneath her.

"Lead the way, Miss Gamp." Grogan said as they rose above the tree line.

She took a sharp right, away from the castle and Hogsmeade, towards the highlands that surrounded the wizarding village, so they would remain out of sight until they were high enough for cloud coverage. Thankfully it was a new moon.

Once they were clear of Hogsmeade and had reached a steady flight path, Braxton relaxed his hold on Willa.

"I have missed flying." He said.

"You should rejoin Quidditch next year." Willa said.

"Oh, I do not know if that is wise." His voice trailed off into a thought he did not share, and Willa did not press.

"If we make it through all of this, I plan to sit for my N.E.W.T.S. this summer. You could too, if you wanted. I am sure Septimus would recommend you for it." Willa said.

"That is not something I need." Braxton said tightly.

"Fine." Willa shrugged.

They rode in silence for a long time and were nearly past Birmingham when Braxton blurted out quietly, "What if we cannot destroy her? What if this Veil does not work on her?"

"Then we will trap her like Septimus did before with Corvinus until we find a way." Willa assured him. "Besides, I do not think Elnath can contain her much longer. The dark magic eats at her daily. I will not see her consumed by it, and neither will Septimus. We will find a solution if this fails."

"How can you trust him so fully, after all he has put you through?"

"He has not put me through anything." Willa replied tersely. "You can trust him fully as well, if you only would. He would be just as reliable for you."

"I am not having this discussion again. Certainly not right now." He muttered.

"Worried I will throw you off?" Willa laughed, then let out a scream when Braxton gave her a playful shove, catching her before she could truly lose her balance.

"Everything all right?" Grogan called to them.

"Never better!" Braxton called back through laughter.

"You act exactly like a—" Willa exclaimed, stopping mid-thought.

"Like a what?" Braxton teased.

 _Like a brother._ Willa thought.

"Nothing." She said instead. "Just do not do that again."

"I was not going to let you fall." Braxton said in a more serious tone, continuing in barely a whisper, "I could not handle another death."

Willa leaned back against his chest to comfort him and he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"We will be there soon." He said. "I can see the Muggles' navigational lights on the Thames ahead."

Willa squinted and sure enough flickering balls of flame shimmered in the far distance. Twenty minutes later she guided Swift down to Grosvenor Square and into the alley beside the Malfoy townhome. Grogan followed with Mooks and the alley widened with Hobney's magic to reveal a stable yard.

"Come! Come!" Hobney ushered them into the yard.

"Willa!" Septimus' voice rang out through the darkness growing louder as it reached the second syllable and he was beside Swift, having run from the house.

"Hi!" Willa breathed. Her heart pounded and stomach fluttered uncontrollably at the sound and sight of him.

She slid off the thestral and into his arms. They only embraced briefly, wanting to look at one another more than hold each other. He grasped her face and she grasped his, their eyes entranced and lips curved into incandescent smiles.

"Let us get this over with." Elnath grumbled as she approached the lovers.

Grogan was speaking to Hobney and Braxton went to join him so he would not have to bear further witness to Willa and Septimus' reunion.

"Yes, Hobney witnessed the death of his dear friend and mentor, Dobbins." Hobney was saying as Braxton arrived.

"Elnath seems to need us to hurry." Braxton said to Grogan.

"Young Master Bagshot, is that you?" Hobney startled loudly.

"Uh…" Braxton furrowed his eyebrows.

"You know Hobney?" Grogan asked.

"No." Braxton said with certainty.

Hobney's eyes widened with offense and Braxton looked uneasily at Grogan who offered him a polite smile.

"Hobney, I am escorting our guests inside. Please see the thestrals are cared for then join us." Septimus called to his house elf.

"Yes, master." Hobney nodded and turned back to his company. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Stump, and to see you again, young Master Bagshot."

Grogan hurried to catch up to Elnath, who was already in conversation with Mr. Malfoy, while Braxton trudged behind, unsettled by the house elf's words.

Willa dropped back as they entered what Braxton deemed an opulent hallway and Mr. Malfoy led everyone towards a beautiful, shiny stairwell.

"Your mother must miss the luxuries of this house now that she is living at my house." Braxton said dryly.

"No, I think she is content there. It has everything she cares about." Willa smiled. "You know she has been staying with your father since January, right?"

Braxton's eyebrows shot up, "Really? My father said she just moved in."

Willa giggled with a nod as they reached the second-floor landing. She noticed the family room sofas and longcase clock were all covered in protective linens. As his letters said, Septimus had moved back into the manor now that it was finished. They followed the others into the travel room and Willa paused to glance down the hallway at the many doorways she knew so intimately. It felt like she had spent a lifetime in this home.

"We take the Floo in. My fireplace is authorized for entry. Then, Mr. Stump, you will guide us to the Death Chamber. Is there anything we should know before we arrive at the Ministry?" Septimus said to their group as Hobney popped into the room.

"No, sir, not to get to the Department of Mysteries. Once we are inside that department, however, no one can speak or touch anything or the defenses will set in and we will not be able to find the entrance to the Death Chamber." Grogan explained.

"What happens if we are caught?" Willa asked.

"We will not be able to be caught there." Grogan assured her.

"If we are compromised outside the Department of Mysteries, we shall rendezvous in my office. I do not however intend for any of us to split up." He looked at Willa and Braxton and added, "I really wish both of you would stay here instead. You do not need to come."

"I have tried, sir. Quintus has tried. Everyone has tried." Elnath muttered.

Willa ignored her cousin, placing her hand over Septimus' heart.

"I made you a promise in the graveyard. I have not fulfilled it yet." Her eyes grew dark as she continued, "Braxton and I need to see it through. You will not take that from us."

There was a pregnant pause before Septimus nodded.

"Yes, of course." He said tenderly before he leaned to kiss her for the first time since February.

Willa forgot anyone else was there, lost in his overwhelming presence as she had been the first time they kissed in Paris. It was Hobney who cleared his throat and broke the moment.

"Master, your guests grow impatient and Miss Black looks very ill." Hobney said in a businesslike tone.

Septimus looked at Elnath, who was pale and leaning heavily on Grogan.

"Miss Black, will you be able to do this?" Septimus asked with alarm.

"Yes, if you stop kissing each other and we get on with it already." Elnath hissed.

"Let me take it from you. Just until we are there." Grogan said quietly, holding her hand gently and sliding the ring off her finger. He slipped it onto his fob watch chain as Elnath's complexion immediately brightened.

"I will go first to make sure no one is in the lobby. Wait a full minute before following. If someone is there, I will return immediately." Septimus said.

They all nodded, and he took a pinch of Floo Powder from the vase Hobney held up. In all one motion, he threw it in his fireplace and stepped into the green flames.

"Ministry of Magic," he said and a moment later he was gone.

They waited. Grogan's eyes on his fob watch while Willa counted her heartbeats.

"Elnath and Grogan, you both should go next." Willa said once Grogan closed his watch.

She gave Elnath's arm a squeeze as they passed. Grogan took the powder and thanked Hobney before they stepped into the fireplace.

"Ministry of Magic." He said clearly and the couple was consumed in flame.

"Last chance to back out." Willa said to Braxton.

He shook his head, "Never."

Willa smiled and took a pinch of Floo Powder from the vase.

"Will we see you again tonight, Hobney?" she asked.

"Hobney certainly hopes so, Mistress Wilhelmina." He said with a subdued tone.

"You go first." Braxton told her as she threw the powder down.

"You are coming, right?" she asked.

"Yes, I will be right behind you." He assured her.

She stepped inside, "Ministry of Magic."

Braxton looked at Hobney once they were alone.

"Why do you think we have met?" he asked.

"Hobney was out of turn to say such a thing, young Master Bagshot. Please forgive Hobney." Hobney replied.

"No, I want the truth. Why do you call me a master but Grogan only mister?"

"But because you are the nephew of Master Malfoy, sir. It would be highly inappropriate to address you otherwise." Hobney explained.

"When did we meet?" Braxton pressed.

"Sir, Hobney met the young master when you were a child. Young Master Malfoy was so happy to have a cousin his age. Dobbins could barely keep up with either of you, so he assigned Hobney to the task." Hobney explained, a glint of warm nostalgia shined off his eyes. He composed himself and thrust the vase towards Braxton, "But you must be on your way, sir. Hobney wishes you the best of luck."

The others were waiting, huddled near the fireplace he emerged from, and Willa's body language relaxed once he arrived. Then she saw his face.

"What is it?" she asked, but Braxton was staring at Septimus.

"Is everything all right? Did something happen at the townhome?" Septimus asked.

"You obliviated me. Can you restore my memories?" Braxton said calmly.

Grogan's eyes widened, but Elnath laced her fingers through his to assure him it was common knowledge in their group.

"I can try. I will try, if that is what you want." Septimus said.

Braxton nodded.

"After this, we can arrange it with your father." Septimus assured him.

"We need to go." Elnath pressed, her voice cracking as she spoke.

Willa handed her chocolate, which she consumed, and Grogan started them the opposite direction of the lobby.

"I have never gone this way before." Septimus remarked.

"No, you would have no reason, sir." Grogan said, stopping them all on top of a circular etching barely visible in the floor that appeared to be the marks of an alchemical pentagram. "Quiet now, everyone. Do not scream when it happens."

The floor vanished beneath them and they fell several stories down, stopping just before hitting the polished black marble floor of a circular room with walls of the same color marble. Grogan's hand was clamped over Elnath's mouth and Braxton and Willa had their lips pressed tightly shut to prevent their own screams. Grogan stood gingerly and surveyed everyone, a finger pressed to his mouth to remind them not to speak.

Thirteen black, handle-less doors appeared in the walls around them, all identical and unmarked. They were set in even intervals within the wall, candles between them flickering pale blue fires that differed from the brightness of Bluebell flames. Grogan closed his eyes, finally released Elnath's mouth so he could put both his hands out into the air and began to make a low humming noise.

A matching hum emanated from a door to their left and Grogan walked slowly towards it, eyes still shut and hands out. The vibrations of his hum and the door's synchronized until the floor pulsated. His hands were on the door now and a quiet ding sounded, like that of the Muggle musical instrument called a triangle. The humming stopped at this and the door swung open. Grogan entered halfway through the threshold and beckoned the others to follow with his hand.

They found themselves at the top of an ancient amphitheater. The stone seats and stairs had missing chunks and crumbling corners. In the sunken pit at the center stood the archway Grogan had described, set on a stone dais with the black, battered fabric fluttering beneath its pointed curve, as if someone had just walked past it.

The door shut behind Septimus, who was the last to enter, and Grogan announced, "This is the Death Chamber. Now that we are inside, there are no defenses and we may speak and move freely."

He descended the steps with ease and they followed behind him, all still in silence.

"Here you are." Grogan said, handing the ring back to Elnath. She held it in her palm but did not put it on yet.

"How do we get out of here if something goes wrong?" Septimus asked, glancing around the top of the amphitheater uneasily, "There are several other doors than the one we came through."

"You ask for the way out." Grogan said.

"You just ask?" Elnath frowned. "That seems so simple."

"It is. Complicated to enter, easy to exit." Grogan shrugged.

"Willa? Braxton?" Septimus asked suddenly, realizing they were no longer beside him. His face went pale as he saw they were at the base of the dais. "Come away from there, now."

Willa did not hear him, entranced by the black curtain. She started up the bottom step of the dais to get a closer look at it.

"I said come away from there." Septimus said, gripping her arm and Braxton's shoulder and pulling them back to the pit floor. He turned them towards him and shook his head sternly. "You cannot go up there. Only Lila can go up there."

"But…" Willa started, turning to look at it again.

"Lila." Braxton said with dark resolve. He gripped Willa's hand and pulled her further from the dais towards a stone bench. "We are here to destroy Lila."

She nodded lucidly, meeting his eyes as she remembered their purpose again.

Septimus let out a quiet sigh of relief and pulled Grogan aside to whisper something to him. Grogan shook his head and assured him it would not be necessary, but Septimus gave him a foreboding look and Grogan acquiesced, saying very genuinely, "Yes, I promise."

"I am ready." Elnath declared.

Everyone looked at her and saw she had put the ring on.

"Mr. Malfoy, come here." She commanded and he went to her, taking her hand that did not wear the ring.

"Grogan, stand with us." Willa said, pulling her wand out. Grogan joined her and Braxton, all three had their wands out, pointed towards the archway in front of them, waiting for the space to be filled with Lila's apparition.

"We should be able to direct her in, so do not strike unless Mr. Malfoy or I tell you to do so." Elnath told everyone and they nodded in agreement.

She looked to Mr. Malfoy and asked, "Ready?"

"Almost," he said. "First, I want to thank you for everything you have done to help me."

"I am doing this for Willa." Elnath said.

"Still," He said softly. She looked into his eyes, still holding his hand, and instead of seeing Quintus' father or the powerful figurehead she knew him to be, she just saw a scared man. It was then that she understood Willa's feelings for him.

"You are welcome." She said in a gentle voice before steeling herself again. "Now, are you ready?"

"Yes."

They kept their eye contact, the connection strong enough in their shared fear and resolve to initiate the sharing of auras. Their skin began to emanate a soft glow and Septimus gasped for air.

"You are so powerful." He murmured, struggling to breathe.

"Open yourself to me. Otherwise I will overtake you." Elnath reminded him.

He nodded and now closed his eyes. Willa watched, silently willing him to find the link to Lila again and have the strength to reopen all his scars. He started to whimper, and she swallowed back tears.

"Come on. It will be all right." Willa whispered.

The glow from his skin brightened and Elnath looked at Willa and urged, "Keep talking to him."

"Let her go, Septimus. Let her out of you." Willa encouraged.

His skin glowed even brighter.

"You can do this. I will be here when it is done. I am here for you." Willa continued.

Elnath gasped loudly before letting out a painful groan. Her skin radiated now, her magic flowing with the aura of Septimus.

"Elnath!" Grogan cried, starting towards her.

Braxton grabbed his arm to halt him, "Stay here until Lila is released."

Both Elnath and Septimus let out a violent scream of pain, their knuckles white on their joined hands. The light of the markings on the resurrection stone blasted out a silver-white light, brighter than their shared auras, and the figure of the Grim emerged silhouetted against the light.

The chamber's air grew colder, and the Veil stood still in its presence.

The Grim let out a piercing howl that left Willa dizzy and then it became black smoke. From the swirling smoke emerged Lila's form, hardly corporal and very much unpetrified.

"You are all such fools. Releasing me yet again. I am beyond amused." Lila shrieked, her shrill laugh echoing off the stones in an unpleasant ringing.

Her focus was entirely on Septimus and Elnath, and she seemed unaware of anything else around her. She charged towards Elnath but was trapped by the stone's light. She let out an angry scream and focused her attention solely on Septimus.

"My love, your connection to this girl must keep me bound to the stone. You really are such a masochist. We make a perfect match in this way. What fun we will have together once I reclaim Willa's body!" She pointed at him, a silver mist coming from her ethereal finger, and Septimus choked as if his windpipe had been punched. He grasped his midsection, where one of his scars was located.

Braxton let go of Grogan in order to grip hard onto Willa. He met her eyes and shook his head with a slow intensity to remind her their presence was not yet known by Lila. They had the advantage.

"Yes, feel it, my love. You want it. You need my pain." Lila cooed.

Septimus grimaced through shallow gasps for air. He doubled over, still holding Elnath's hand to keep the bond of their auras intact. Elnath had started to weep, able to feel all of his pain through their auras, and was muttering, "Make it stop. Make it stop. Make it stop."

Elnath lost consciousness and the pair collapsed to the ground in a crumbled heap. Blood gushed from Septimus' midsection, pooling quickly at his knees.

Grogan ran to Elnath, yelling, "No!" He cradled her in his lap, pulling her body away from Septimus so she would not become covered in his blood.

Lila smiled down at them with a smug satisfaction and finally looked at her surroundings.

" _STUPEFY_!" Braxton and Willa cast in unison the moment her eyes traced over them.

Lila somersaulted backwards towards the Veil but did not quite make it through. She started for them, but they cast, " _FLIPIENDO_!" As the bang went off from the hex, their wand streams became fully merged. Their arms were side by side, the tendrils of their auras binding between them, expanding the power of their magic.

"This is for Hélène! For my mother! For Bethany!" Braxton screamed over the noise of their magical energy surging against her.

"I hope you only find pain where you are going, Lila. We will not miss you here." Willa snarled.

They were marching forward in step, eyes glittering with vengeance as Lila shrieked and wailed and pushed against their wands' stream in a desperate fury. Their feet hit the base of the dais and they went up the first step. What seemed like silence fell as she moved between the pillars of the archway, through the Veil, and her screams vanished forever.

Not a second a later, the whispers and murmurs began.

"Willa, I can see you. I miss you!" a voice Willa knew well said.

"Ciaran? Ciaran is that you?" she asked, her feet continuing up the next step of the dais towards the archway from where he was speaking to her.

"Yes, of course, sister. Come! I see you. I have missed you. Opala is here, too." Ciaran said.

"I am. Willa, I am here. We are well." Opala said.

"You are both well?" Willa whispered, a tear falling down her cheek.

"Bethany? Is it really you?" Braxton's voice came from beside Willa.

She looked at him with a happy nod, "It is them! It is really them! They are just through the curtain. We can see them again, Brax. Is this not wonderful? I can meet my half-sister!"

"Stop!" Septimus attempted to call from the ground. His voice was weak, unable to carry. Blackness clouded his vision and he felt himself slipping away.

"I love you so much, Bethany! Is mother there? Is she with you?" Braxton continued with earnest towards the archway.

"Grogan, stop them." Septimus managed to say before he passed out entirely.

Grogan looked up from Elnath's unresponsive body to find Septimus unconscious, face up in his own blood. His wounds seemed to have closed, as the blood no longer gushed from him, but he clearly had lost quite a lot. Grogan's brain suddenly processed Septimus' words and he set Elnath's head gently on the stone floor before shooting up.

He pointed his wand at Willa and Braxton, who were only three paces away from the Veil, and cast, " _Carpe Retractum_!"

A lasso of light flew from his wand around their bodies and he pulled on it hard and yanked them backwards. Both yelped loudly with protest as they landed on the stone ground between Grogan and the base of the dais. He ran to them, standing between them and the archway as they scrambled to their feet, ready to return to the Veil.

"Look away from it! Look away! Look at Elnath and Mr. Malfoy!" he screamed.

"What?" Braxton blinked several times. "But Bethany is there! She needs me!"

Braxton tried to shove Grogan aside, but he was too strong and too determined and would not let him pass.

"Look at your fiancé, Willa!" Grogan screamed as she continued to gaze longingly at the archway.

He pushed Braxton against her to distract her then said it to her again, urging her to turn around.

"Fine! Then you can move out my way!" she growled at him before turning.

When she saw Septimus, she let out a scream and rushed to his side. His pulse was faint. She reached up his robes to feel for his scars to check if they still bled, but she could not locate them. They were gone, as if they never existed.

"Grogan! We _have_ to get him to St. Mungo's. NOW!" she screamed.

Braxton finally turned around and saw the scene Willa yelled from.

"No!" he cried out, running to Willa's side. "No, he cannot be dead!"

"He is not. Not yet. We have to hurry!" she was in a full panic, but Grogan remained calm.

He cast charms on both Elnath and Septimus and said into the room, "What is the fastest way out?"

A door across the room flew open and he tugged along the two bodies with the charm, Willa and Braxton hurrying alongside.

"We are not going to St. Mungo's." Grogan told them. "Mr. Malfoy gave me specific orders. We cannot go there because we are all breaking the law right now."

"Where will we go?" Willa asked.

"Malfoy Manor," Grogan said.

"But I do not know the password to get there." Willa protested.

Grogan glanced back at her as they reached the exit door. "I do. He told me it before we began."

The other side of the door was the Ministry lobby. The Floo Network a few paces away. They got to a fireplace and Willa glanced back to find the door had vanished.

"Willa, come on. We all go together." Grogan said, shoving her into the ashes beside Braxton. They helped him ease in Elnath and Septimus' floating bodies, and he threw some Floo Powder down and stated clearly, "Malfoy Manor" before whispering something neither of them could make out.


	47. Different Now

**Chapter 47. Different Now**

They landed in the fireplace in the room nearest the kitchens, the Malfoy family crest carved into the hearth. A flurry of house elves popped into the room and Willa screamed for Hobney who apparated at her beckoning.

"Mistress?" he gasped after finding her in such a state of duress.

"Septimus!" she motioned.

Hobney looked at his master's body, soaked in blood and hanging limply in the air. He took in the rest of the scene: Elnath's limp body, the hysterical Mistress Wilhelmina, and Mr. Stump and young Master Bagshot with anxiety written all over their faces.

"We must get them both to a bed. Prepare the west wing guest suite for Miss Black. Hobney shall send for a healer." Hobney declared to the other house elves.

"Wait!" Grogan cried and the house elves who had sprung into action now paused mid-step. "We cannot involve St. Mungo's. Mr. Malfoy's orders."

"We could call Quintus?" Willa suggested.

"It will take too long to reach him inside Hogwarts at this time of night." Grogan said.

"Besides he is not a trained healer." Braxton said.

"He saved your life, Braxton." Willa reminded him.

There was a buzz from the house elves and the words "young Master Bagshot" could be made out in their murmured squeaks.

"He kept me alive. There is a difference." Braxton said, trying to ignore the green-eyed stares of the house elves.

"I have a solution. Get them to beds, please, Hobney, and keep them warm. I will be back shortly." Grogan said and disapparated on the spot.

"Hurry!" Hobney said to the others, and the commotion of long ears and bulbous eyes recommenced.

Willa followed Septimus' body and the entourage of house elves attending it upstairs to the master bedroom. When they reached the top of the grand staircase, she looked down the hallway for the tapestries and sense of darkness the west wing held before, but it was all gone. Torches lit the wing with a warm orange light down its full length. It was capped at the end not with a false wall and portrait of Basilides Malfoy, but with a floor length window that the stars shone through.

Septimus' bedroom was grander here than his London home, more akin to Paris. Willa tried to help the house elves with the bedding until Hobney gently guided her to a chair beside the large bed.

"You will be most comfortable here, Mistress." Hobney informed her and she nodded numbly, her attention on Septimus. His skin seemed to grow paler and paler, but she assured herself it was a trick of the light.

She did not notice Braxton beside her until he took her hand into his own. What seemed like an eternity passed before they heard voices outside the room.

"This place is enormous. Where have you taken me?" a female voice demanded.

"Malfoy Manor." Grogan replied.

"Malfoy Manor?! First, I have to hear about your resignation from Claire Avery instead of _you_ and now you have gotten yourself involved with the _Malfoys_? What is going on with you, Grogan?" she hissed.

"You promised me no questions." Grogan replied just as Hobney opened the door to announce them.

"Mistress Wilhelmina, Mr. Stump has returned with a Mrs. Prunella Pomfrey." Hobney declared.

"Wilhemina Gamp?" Mrs. Pomfrey blurted out in shock, wrapping her coat tighter around what appeared to be her night clothes.

"Yes, hello." Willa stood to greet her. "You must have come to help?"

"Prunella is my sister. She is a trained healer with St. Mungo's homebound outreach program." Grogan explained.

"He said not to involve St. Mungo's." Willa said sharply.

"She is just doing me a favor, right sis?" Grogan said, looking pointedly at his sister.

Prunella took in their faces, including that of the impressively dressed house elf. They all bore an expression she knew too well—despair.

"Yes, of course. Is this the patient?" she asked, rolling up her sleeves and pulling a small bag from her coat pocket as she walked deeper into the master bedroom.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy is one of them, and Miss Black, my cousin who is just down the hall in the west wing, is the other." Willa explained.

"I believe Miss Black's condition is less extreme than Mr. Malfoy's." Grogan told his sister. "He lost quite a lot of blood. More than I thought a person even had."

"I will need to know more in order to treat them." Mrs. Pomfrey said as she began to examine Septimus, delicately lifting up the bloodied fabric of his robes. "And we will need to clean him up."

"Clean up our master." Hobney ordered the other house elves. They quickly began to remove his robes, exposing his upper half to everyone and causing Hobney to cry, "With decency, please!"

"Wait!" Mrs. Pomfrey cried. "Where did this blood come from?"

She pointed at both spots on his body where his scars used to be. The blood stained much darker beneath them than above, clearly indicating they were the source, but no marks remained as proof.

"He had been stabbed before." Willa said. "But tonight's events seem to have closed the wounds."

"There are no wounds, Miss Gamp. You will need to explain this better." Prunella said.

"Right, well, he was stabbed and healed the wounds with dittany years ago. Then something… happened… and they returned as scars. Tonight, the thing that had caused the scars to return reopened the wounds, which is when he began to bleed. She had tried it before, so I know that is what happened. Then we destroyed her, and I think it has undone whatever magic caused the scars to appear in the first place." Willa said, rushing through the end.

"She?" Prunella asked.

"No questions." Grogan said.

"Fine, all right. So, tonight the wounds were reopened and then fully healed. How long were they open for?"

Willa looked at Grogan and Braxton and they all agreed on ten minutes. Prunella nodded thoughtfully and summoned something from her small bag.

"I am going to wake him to administer the blood making potion." She flicked her wand and woke him.

Septimus made a groggy noise and she shushed him, then coaxed him into slowly drinking the potion. When he finished she settled him back into a lying position.

"We will wait now for it to work and see how much more he might need. He needs rest for now." she said, then looked at Hobney. "Where is the other patient?"

"This way. Follow Hobney, ma'am." He led her out and down the hall, Grogan in step and Willa staying behind with Septimus.

"Do you not wish you to see your cousin?" Braxton asked.

"She will be fine." Willa whispered, taking Septimus' hand gently. At her touch, he moved slightly closer to the side of the bed she sat on and she pulled her chair in.

Braxton stayed beside her until Prunella returned, this time without Grogan.

"How is Mr. Malfoy?" she asked, not waiting for an answer as she inspected him. "Yes, much better color now."

She checked different things on him and finally said, "One more dosage should do the trick. Then he will need to sleep."

"How is Elnath?" Willa asked.

"Miss Black is perfectly well, exhausted is all. She needs to sleep soundly, best left alone, which I tried to tell my brother. He would not listen." she summoned another dosage of the blood-making potion from her bag before stating into the air, "I cannot wait to see what mother says when he tells her he is attached to one of his students."

"Technically, he no longer is a professor." Braxton said, a smile tugging at his lips that he tried to control.

"Yes, well, no doubt her parents will put a prompt end to it all once they realize my brother is jobless." she said matter-of-factly before reviving Septimus again.

Willa and Braxton shared a look and decided no response was the best course of action. Prunella finished administering the potion and set Septimus back down.

"Listen, he needs to sleep. So, bid him goodnight and get to bed. In my professional opinion, you both are in shock." she said as she put away her things. "Everyone should be recovered fully by tomorrow evening. If that is not the case, send for me."

Braxton and Willa thanked her, and Willa leaned over to kiss Septimus while Prunella looked away politely. As they left the bedroom, Hobney appeared.

"Hobney has set you up in the west wing beside Miss Black's room, young Master Bagshot, and you up in the east wing, Mistress, beside the master suite." he said with a nod before looking to Prunella, "Mrs. Pomfrey, can Hobney be of further assistance?"

"No, thank you. I am finished and going home to sleep just as everyone else should do." she said.

"Hobney will show you out." he said.

Once they were gone, Willa and Braxton hugged goodnight and went in separate directions to their guestrooms without any conversation. Willa penned a quick letter to Rigel to update him on their situation as he continued to cover for them, and another note to Quintus to let him know the status of his father. She sent them both with one owl and fell fast asleep, waking to the gregarious chirps of house sparrows and warm morning sunlight streaming in through opened curtains.

She stirred a moment, breathing in deeply as though her lungs had never been full before, and pieced together where she was and what had happened. She dressed and hurried to Septimus' bedroom, thrilled to find him awake and sitting upright in bed eating porridge. Hobney made himself scarce as Willa walked to the bed, murmuring something about needing to straighten up the linen drawer in the next room.

"Good morning." Septimus smiled at her, his color returned almost to its normal shade.

"Good morning! How are you feeling?" Willa asked.

"Better now that I have had some food. Still weak though. Hobney says my recovery will take all day." he said.

"Yes, that is what Prunella told us last night." Willa confirmed.

"Have you eaten?" he asked.

"No, I only just woke."

"You should eat something." he said, pushing his half-eaten bowl towards her.

She took a bite. It was quite dry and bland, and she rolled her eyes. "You are just trying to pass this granian feed off on me. I see through you, mister."

Septimus grinned and whispered, "Do not tell Hobney, please."

"Never," she said, eyes flashing playfully as she set the bowl aside. She sat on the edge of the bed near him and tucked his hair behind his ear while caressing his jawline. "I missed you."

"Yes, me too, as you undoubtedly have read by now." he said.

She kissed him lightly and he put his hand on the back of her head to deepen it. When they separated finally, he looked exhausted.

"I should let you rest more." she said. "I will see what other food I can dig up for you."

"Take your time." he said, covering his mouth as he yawned.

Willa kissed his forehead and left. Before going to the kitchens, however, she went to check on Elnath. Not thinking to knock, she walked in on more intimate of a moment than she ever needed to see and quickly fled downstairs hoping Elnath and Grogan had not noticed her.

The kitchen was cheery, full of potted herbs and flowers, verdant in the morning light, and a few house elves who tended to her needs happily, and she was soon back to the comforts of Septimus' room with a new tray. He was already asleep, so she ate her portion and left the remainder on the nightstand, then crawled under the covers beside him.

An hour later she woke up again and found him upright and reading the newspaper.

"Hello again," she said. "Anything of interest?"

"No, thankfully. For once we have not made the paper, even anonymously." he said.

"Did you eat?" Willa asked.

"I did." he said. "How are you feeling?"

"I am well." she said sitting up and leaning against the headboard beside him.

"I was worried you were going to pass through the Veil." he said quietly.

"I could hear Ciaran. I am surprised you did not hear anyone." Willa said equally quiet.

"No, I heard nothing." Septimus said and inhaled deeply before he set aside the _Prophet_. His face drew into a thoughtful expression, "Willa?"

"Yes?"

"I need to ask you a serious question, but I do not wish for your answer now. I want you to take your time and think it over. There is no rush to answer." Septimus ran his thumb over her hand soothingly.

Willa nodded, "What is the question?"

"And it is all right if your answer is no." he continued softly.

Willa squeezed his hand. Nerves flooded her, scared now of what he might say after so much build up.

"Do you want to marry me?" he asked.

Willa searched his eyes, finding their pale blue irises earnest.

"Why would you ask that?" she managed over the thumping heartbeat in her ears.

"A lot has transpired since the first time I asked you. If you have changed your mind, I understand." he said.

"I have not." Willa said quickly.

"Do not answer me now. Think about it. I can wait." he said.

She stared at him, mouth pressed into a thin line. Septimus smiled weakly.

"I need to rest more, I think." he said.

"Do you not love me anymore?" Willa asked, tears forming without her permission.

"Of course, of course I still love you, Willa. Come here. I did not mean to frighten you." Septimus pulled her against his chest.

The tears welled over until she shook in sobs against him. Septimus ran his hands over her back and hair to comfort her until she had cried everything out. She relaxed finally, staring at the wall in her sightline. Its window was cracked open and the sweetness of a nearby flowering orchard wafted into the bedroom. The scent of new life. Of the new season approaching. Of the world continuing. And she was still in it. Neither Ardan nor Lila could stop that, despite all their efforts.

There was a light knock on the doorframe and Willa turned to find Braxton at the threshold.

"Hey," he said softly. "I sent an owl to our parents. They should be arriving any time. Thought you would like to know."

"Thanks." Willa whispered.

"What is wrong?" Braxton frowned, seeing her blotchy, tear-stained face.

Willa saw Septimus was asleep again and carefully slid off the bed as not to wake him. She closed the door behind her as she followed Braxton out.

"What did you tell our parents?" she asked as they walked to the stairs.

"That we are safe and our location." he said. "Did something happen? Is Septimus not well?"

"He is recovering." Willa said. She threw a worried look down the hall at the closed bedroom door.

"Let's go downstairs." Braxton suggested, taking her hand.

He led her to the music room, a new piano sat in its center. Sunlight streamed in through the tall windows of the oval shaped room. It illuminated the dust in the air, which fluttered about as Braxton pulled them down onto the piano bench.

"Do you feel different? More aware of life around you, of being alive?" Willa asked.

"I do feel different, but not like that." Braxton said. "I feel resolved."

"Resolved?"

"At peace." he clarified.

Willa nodded and looked at the piano keys, their cover already opened.

"I was playing before. The house elves dusted it off for me. They explained…" he trailed off.

"What?"

"They explained it was mine. That Septimus bought it for me years ago when he learned that I played. Well, not this exact piano, but the one destroyed in the Fiendfyre. Apparently, I used to play here."

"I always wondered why Septimus had a piano since no one in his immediate family plays." Willa said, almost to herself. "Did the house elves say anything else?"

"They told me I would come here often with my sister because Quintus and Octavia had a tutor who Septimus allowed us to use as well. We learned normal child's topics, like calligraphy and French and magical herbs, but she would teach us some magic as well. Bethany must have been too young for anyone to know she was a squib." he said, and Willa smiled sadly. Then Braxton laughed, "Oh, and apparently we would race broomsticks all over the gardens. Hobney said that Octavia always beat Quintus and would try to beat me but never did."

"That is easy to imagine!" Willa laughed. She became contemplative and said distantly, "Septimus never told me any of this."

Braxton started to play a melody Willa did not recognize. She tried to follow along and lose herself in it, but all she could think about was Septimus' question.

"Septimus asked me if I still want to marry him." she blurted out.

"Do you not?" Braxton asked, continuing to play.

"I do. But he told me to think about it. I think he has changed his mind after…" her lower lip trembled. "After everything I did with you and Hélène."

Braxton stopped playing and took Willa's hands into his.

"Listen to me, Willa." he said, and she met his eyes. "Lila is dead. She is gone forever and she will not be coming back. We ended her—together. Everything that happened is now in the past. If anyone besides me can understand what that truly means, it is Septimus."

"But how? How can he love me now?"

"Do you remember when Lila first took possession of me, and you said I had to hide myself from her?"

Willa nodded.

"Well, I did not hide everything. I gave her all my anger. That is why she was so hateful and aggressive in my body. When she went through the Veil, she took my anger with her. What did you give her?" Braxton asked.

"I gave her my darkness. But I am not sure it is gone." Willa whispered.

"You said you feel different, more alive, more aware of life." Braxton said. "I feel at peace. We are different now because of Lila."

"Septimus though," Willa shook her head. "We found each other through our darkness."

"Willa, his scars are gone. Do you not think he is different now, too?"

"You must be right." she said with relief.

"I would be dead, so would Penelope, if you had not been so driven to destroy Lila. I could not even protect Hélène, who I cared for deeply, but you were stronger. You had a bigger reason than me to defeat Lila. You wanted to save Septimus from his darkness." Braxton squeezed her hands and pulled her closer as he said, "And you did."

Hobney appeared then to announce Mrs. Gamp and Mr. Bagshot had arrived and he had seen them into the front sitting room. Braxton waited while Willa composed herself and they went together to meet their parents.

Composing herself had not been necessary, as Willa burst into tears the moment her mother embraced her.

"Oh, my darling, you poor thing." her mother soothed as she squeezed her tighter.

Finally, they were all sat, Willa recomposed, and tea apparated in. Bathilda, who was now fully mobile, was sequestered into a miniature pen Hobney constructed against the sitting room's corner with several toys to entertain herself.

"We are so happy to see you both as yourselves again." Mr. Bagshot said.

His hand moved to her mother's thigh and they glanced at each other with a silent communication.

"We have news we have wanted to share with you for some time but could not." Dipsas said.

Willa quickly located the ring on her mother's left hand, a small and simple gold band without any gemstone set in it.

"We are engaged." Mr. Bagshot announced through a bright smile. Dipsas smiled fully as well, the two bursting with unadulterated joy.

Braxton let out an amused laugh and said, "That is wonderful news! I am so happy for you both."

"Yes, it is very exciting!" Willa nodded. "When is the wedding?"

"We hoped to marry just after you two finish the term." Dipsas beamed.

"We are eager to start our lives together." Byron said.

"Yes, I imagine!" Braxton said. "Such a quick wedding is great timing for me. For I have some news to share as well."

Willa raised her eyebrows in confusion.

He smiled at her and then said to the group, "I am going to Hungary for the summer to stay with Bertok Grindelwald, then I am going to attend Durmstrang next school year."

"What?" Willa exclaimed.

"How?" Byron started.

"Bertok has gotten me a scholarship through a family connection. His connection is a well-appointed family in Europe and quite connected within the circles of Durmstrang." he explained. "There will be no cost to us."

"We are able to cover the costs now, son. Why would you want to go so far away though?" Mr. Bagshot said.

"I need to be away from Britain. I have come to learn this year I am not suited for this country." Braxton said.

"But Bertok graduates this year, what incentive is there? When will I ever see you?" Willa protested.

"You are not planning to return to Hogwarts anyway, so what difference is it to you?" Braxton asked then motioned towards their parents. "Besides, in two weeks we will be step-siblings. We will see each other all the time. Is that not what you have wanted all year?"

Willa started to reply, but her mother interrupted, "You are not returning to Hogwarts?"

"Oh, I…" Willa trailed off. If she did not marry Septimus, what incentive was there to finish her schooling early?

"Willa, you have to finish your education." her mother said.

"I will! I planned to sit for the N.E.W.T.s this summer." Willa said.

Mercifully at that moment Bathilda let out a laugh for no reason.

Once the attention to the baby was spent, Braxton asked his father, "Do you remember coming here?"

"What do you mean?" he asked cautiously.

"The house elves all know me, they have shared what they remember, but I do not remember it. Like you said, I was obliviated. I wondered if you remember? If you could tell me?"

"Oh, yes. I was not obliviated. I only came to Malfoy Manor once though. Your mother brought you and Bethany while I was at work. So, I could not say what happened while you were here, other than everyone always returned home quite happy."

"Are you going to have Septimus restore your memories?" Willa asked Braxton.

"That is incredibly dangerous. I cannot allow it." Mr. Bagshot said sharply.

"No," Braxton said to Willa. "No, I do not think I need them. I already know what matters. That he loved me then, and now. That he sees me as family. Deep down, I suppose I always understood. It must be what drove me to save him and Octavia each time."

Willa blinked away tears and said softly, "I am so glad."

Braxton squeezed her hand and she saw how at peace he truly now was. The world felt lighter and easier and right, and she knew with certainty her answer to Septimus' question was yes.

After tea, Hobney suggested Bathilda might enjoy some time out of doors in a tone that implied the house was not quite suited for someone her age. He pointed them all to the gardens, where the hedge row design gave way to the sloping orchards, and left them to wander in the beautiful June weather.

"Will you be married here?" Willa asked her mother and Byron.

"No, your Aunt Nerodia has offered Black Manor. Septimus did offer, but I did not feel right about it. Especially if his son is to marry here this summer." her mother explained. "Besides it will be nice to do it at my own family's estate."

"Quintus is marrying this summer?" Braxton asked.

"Last I heard, yes." Willa said.

"That seems quick." he frowned.

"Oh, I do not know if I agree." Willa said wistfully.

"Septimus does not seem to think it is too soon for them. But let us not gossip. Tell us more of your plans while in Hungary, Braxton." Dipsas said.

"Yes, I fear I do not know much about these Grindelwalds. No one seems to know them in England." Byron remarked.

"No, their family is not well known, not even in Hungary. Bertok making the Triwizard Tournament was their greatest achievement so far, but the girl he is attached to is from a far better-known family: the Brandts. They are the family connection tied to my scholarship." Braxton explained.

"The Brandt family of Lübeck?" Dipsas gasped.

"You know of them?" Willa asked.

"My parents certainly thought I needed to know of them. They are said to be the longest surviving magical lineage in the western hemisphere." Dipsas said.

"Yes, well, Hildegard Brandt and Bertok have been attached for years. He plans to propose next month and then we will all hopefully be spending some time with her relatives in Austria." Braxton said, pulling at an apple tree branch to smell one of the blossoms. "So, what I am to do in Hungary, I am not actually sure. But it sounds as if we will be in the mountains if we are to go to Austria as planned."

"Well, that sounds exciting." Dipsas mused.

"It does." Byron agreed.

"What sounds exciting?" Elnath asked, popping around a row of trees, arm-in-arm with Grogan.

"Braxton's trip to Hungary and Austria." Willa said. "I am glad to see you up!"

"Yes, I feel fully recovered. The house was feeling cramped." Elnath said, then let go of Grogan to take Willa's arm instead. "Walk with me, cousin."

They smiled goodbyes to the group and went several paces away before Elnath cast praeligo.

"It is strange to be in these gardens with another man." Elnath said. "I used to come here with Quintus."

"Please, do not elaborate on what you did together out here. I have had enough exposure to your sex life for today." Willa laughed.

"Merlin, you did walk in on us then! I thought so, but Grogan said he did not see anyone." Elnath exclaimed.

"Yes, well, apologies for not thinking to knock. I thought you would be asleep like Septimus."

"No, I only passed out from his pain. I did not experience any actual physical traumas." Elnath said. "Listen, I have a favor to ask."

"I assumed this was what you dragged me away for…" Willa teased. "What is it?"

"Grogan needs a job. He mentioned getting back into the Ministry, but I know his connections are dismal. He has no real specialty that is relevant to existing career tracks there, but he does have a plan to overcome that. He just needs to be working there first." Elnath explained.

"A plan to overcome that?" Willa frowned then realization dawned on her, "You told him to run for Minister!"

"Hush! I did no such thing. Well, perhaps I did, but only because he seemed to want it but not believe he could achieve it." Elnath shrugged. "He would make a fine Minister."

"I am inclined to agree." Willa said. "Septimus will find him a position. I will have him arrange it. Will you not want him nearby Hogwarts for the next year though?" Willa asked.

Elnath glanced back at Grogan, who was in conversation with the Bagshots about Quidditch, while Willa's mother played with Bathilda to stave off the boredom of the topic.

"I can manage with Hogsmeade visits. This one is a long-term situation." Elnath said with certainty.

"Egypt though, you _will_ want him there with you?" Willa raised her eyebrows.

"You believe I will win the Potions Championship?" Elnath perked up.

"Of course I do! You have prepared all year with the best in the world. Regardless, you will be attending the Egyptian Centre of Alchemical Studies after your seventh year at Hogwarts, will you not?"

"Unless Flamel has something else in mind, but I cannot imagine he would not require my education there first." Elnath confirmed.

"Very well, consider Grogan's future Ministry position secure." Willa smiled smugly. "Now, let us return to the group. You really ought to be getting back to Hogwarts before Rigel is too harassed about your absence. The Potions Championship is less than two weeks away!"

"You will be noticed missing more than me! Headmaster Hayward keeps a close tab on you since, well, whatever you did to intimidate him." Elnath protested.

"I merely reminded him what true power is." Willa shrugged. "But I will stay another night here. I cannot leave until Septimus is recovered."

Elnath nodded her understanding and they returned to the others.

* * *

Grogan and Elnath took one of the thestrals back to the Dark Forest while Byron apparated Braxton to Three Broomsticks to take advantage of the opportunity to visit with his friend, Mr. Caraid, and invite him to the wedding. The other thestral remained for Willa to ride the next day.

Septimus felt well enough to come down for an informal dinner, and Dipsas stayed to dine with him and Willa. She returned to Godric's Hollow with Bathilda, leaving Septimus and Willa alone in his Manor.

"I had a full day." Willa remarked, her feet already on the first step of the staircase. "We should go to bed."

Septimus smiled and followed her up to his bedroom. They changed into night clothes and tucked under the layers of light covers. Willa relaxed beside him in a contented silence, eventually running her hand over his abdomen and up the fabric of his night shirt to feel where his scars had been.

"I feel nothing but your warm skin." she murmured. "It is hard to believe anything else was ever here."

"Yes, I have had moments where I forget entirely where they were located on my body. As if they never existed. I feel different now, warmer" he admitted.

"I too have changed. The cloud of lies and darkness surrounding me all my life is gone. Even more than when Ardan's death lifted his Imperius Curse." Willa said.

"I am glad to hear." Septimus said.

"I have thought about your question more. All day in fact, and I have my answer." Willa said.

"I do not need your answer today. We have plenty of time. All the time in the world now."

"I do not need more time. The thing is, I do not want more time. I want you. Nobody loves me as you do. I do not think anyone else ever could. You have loved me to my truth, to my very core. You do not ask me for anything in return. You do not expect it. You love me as I am, even though I am changing. You have changed me. I do not wish to know any other love than this, than yours. Therefore my answer remains and shall always be yes. Yes, I want to marry you, Septimus Malfoy. I want to be yours and to be called Mrs. Malfoy and to grow old in this house and to have children of our own and to lie in this bed beside you night after night until our lives expire." Willa said.

Septimus said nothing, his glistening eyes and widening smile speaking loudly enough to convey his response to her profession.

"I am, however, concerned about what you will say when I tell you what happened. What I did while possessed by Lila." Willa whispered.

"I will love you no less." Septimus said.

"I am worried that you will see me differently." Willa said. "But I have to be honest with you."

"Tell me." Septimus said gently.

"Lila wanted to bring out all of Hélène's darkness. She used me to seduce her and then... then when she possessed Braxton, well he was already in a relationship with Hélène so it was a natural progression I suppose. For Hélène at least. But we were all... we were all together. Intimately." Willa said.

"Willa, I am so sorry you went through this." Septimus said.

"I feel... unclean. Braxton said it is all in the past now. That it is done. But I am not sure if I am ready to be intimate with you yet." Willa said, nervous this would be the part he could not accept. That he would finally see her differently.

"Whatever you need to feel safe, I will give you, Willa." Septimus said. "I love you. I would never want you to do something you were not ready for. Ever."

"Are you sure?" she whispered, her eyes peering into his, wide and uncertain.

He looked back into her eyes without doubts or judgment and said, "With all my being."

Willa pressed her lips to his, melting into their softness. They kissed a long while, like gentle caresses, tender and caring. Finally they parted and Willa snuggled against his chest and they fell asleep wrapped together under the blanket.

When the morning light woke them, neither thought of how soundly they had slept, how nightmare-free it had been, how no horrible incidents occurred from a supernatural possession. Instead, Septimus murmured, "Good morning, fiancée, the most beautiful woman." To which Willa replied, "Good morning, fiancé, the most beautiful man."


	48. Wizarding Schools Potions Championship

**A/N: Hello readers and welcome to the conclusion of The Slytherin Heart. This is the final chapter of the story, but it will be followed by an epilogue to truly conclude the tale and answer the final questions. Let's just say the epilogue is set a bit more than 19 years later... Thank you for reading and enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 48. Fifty-Sixth Wizarding Schools Potions Championship**

The Enchanted Garden that hosted the Wizarding Schools Potions Championships was accessible only by portkey. Its exact location in the world was known only to the upper echelon of the Potioneers Council who hosted the event, though nearly everyone in the potion-making community attended to scout the up-and-coming talent. Most of them now crowded around the Uagadou and Castelobruxo representatives, eager to meet the presumed top contestants of the championship.

Elnath's nerves were a jumbled mess as Professor Flamel chattered away to her about various potioneers and alchemists he saw in the crowd and introduced her to any that stopped to say hello to him. This was a fair amount of people given his notoriety. She glanced at Arlo, who stood nearby with Professor Hipworth, and was glad to see he looked as nervous as she felt. Praise was being showered on Professor Hipworth by nearly every wizard and witch who saw him for his finalized invention of the Pepper-Up Potion. Its foolproof healing qualities made it an immediate success worldwide.

"Ah, I see they have let the general public in. It should not be long now until it begins." Flamel noted as family and friends filed into the raised seating that overlooked the potion-making platform at the front end of the garden where they stood.

Grogan made his way to Elnath and Flamel, greeting them warmly.

"If you are nervous, I cannot tell." he said to Elnath.

"You are an attractive liar." she teased.

They kissed for a moment before he pulled away to wish her luck.

"Thank you. Though I fear you may need more luck than me today." she said eyeing her approaching family.

"Elnath! We are so excited to see you win." Nerodia gushed as they arrived. She appraised Grogan, "And who is this?"

"Mr. Grogan Stump, mother. And this is Mr. Nicolas Flamel." Elnath replied, gesturing to both men. "Grogan, Professor, these are my parents Mr. Castor Black and Mrs. Nerodia Black, and Rigel you have met."

"Pleased to meet you, M. and Mme Black. Your daughter is my shining pupil. The best I have witnessed in decades." Flamel said.

"I expect no less." Castor declared, an uncharacteristic look of pride in his eyes. He turned to Grogan with a frown, "And you, who is your family? I do not recognize the name Stump."

"My family founded Stump Supply, sir." Grogan explained.

"The largest supplier of magical wood in Britain." Rigel added.

"Yes, we have also expanded to the Americas. Business is _very_ good." Grogan explained brightly before leaning closer to Castor. "In fact, I am glad we are finally meeting because I may have a business proposition for you."

"How old are you anyway?" Castor raised a severe eyebrow and Elnath's heart thumped.

"Twenty-two, sir."

Castor's eyes narrowed, "What business proposition?"

"Miss Black mentioned how much land you own in Oxfordshire, sir, and I know the soil there historically to hold magical properties. There may be something worth leasing for Stump Supply."

"You are suggesting to plant a magical forest on my land?" Castor asked, intrigued.

Elnath looked at Rigel questioningly to see if he had given Grogan this idea, for she certainly had not. Rigel shook his head subtly and they marveled at Grogan's level of research and preparedness in regard to their father. Both had certainly expected to do more heavy lifting than this.

"We would survey it first, of course, and work out an arrangement for the profits." Grogan said then waved his hand easily. "All just an idea based off your daughter's astute knowledge of the Black estate. We can discuss more fully another time."

"Yes, we should." Castor said.

"Mother, perhaps you could host Mr. Stump for dinner this summer when he comes by to survey the land?" Rigel suggested.

Nerodia looked at her daughter for approval, who smiled brightly at her, so she said, "Yes, that is an excellent idea. You simply must come when your schedule permits, Mr. Stump."

"I would be delighted, Mrs. Black." Grogan said.

"The championship starts soon. You ought to get settled in the stands." Elnath suggested, relieved and a bit awed at how well this first meeting had gone.

Her family wished her luck and Grogan gave her a wink. As he strolled away beside her father, she heard him ask, "Tell me, sir, who is your Quidditch team?"

Only running into Septimus was of sufficient importance to pull Castor away from his detailed conversation with Grogan about the dismal state of English Quidditch.

Septimus was not alone. Willa sat between him and Octavia, and Quintus sat on Septimus' other side with Catherine Avery next to him. In the row behind them sat Dipsas with Byron. A brunette witch who was Arlo's mother, Rachel Potter, sat on Byron's other side. Braxton was beside her, bouncing an excited Bathilda on his knee, and Clement sat beside the Bagshot children.

Rigel settled beside Clement as his father launched into the kind of unctuous greeting Willa had warned him Septimus hated.

"Yes, it is nice to see everyone at this type of event, Castor. I am excited to see how your daughter performs! My fiancé insisted we come in full numbers to support her and Mr. Potter." Septimus replied, squeezing Willa's hand that featured her engagement ring.

Castor glanced at Willa as if only just noticing her presence.

"Hello, uncle." Willa smiled.

"When is the wedding, Willa?" Nerodia asked.

"Oh, we have not set a date. There are so many weddings already this summer." Willa laughed.

"I see you have met Mr. Stump." Septimus continued to change the topic off their wedding, which they had agreed not to discuss until after Quintus' wedding in late July. "Therefore, you must know by now that he saved my life just a fortnight ago."

"Is that true?" Castor asked, wide-eyed.

"Yes, he is quite gifted." Septimus smiled at Grogan, "In fact, I know of an opening for someone with your skills, if you are interested."

"With the Wizengamot?" Grogan asked.

"No, with the Ministry. It would require some travel, likely you would be stationed in Egypt after the first year." Septimus said.

Grogan looked between him and Willa, the latter giving him a knowing smile so he would feel comfortable that this was all rather planned.

"That sounds intriguing, sir. We should talk more on it later." Grogan said.

"Certainly! Today is not a day for business anyway." Septimus said with ease and gave Grogan and the Blacks a nod.

No sooner had they sat in the row in front of the Malfoys, then Bertok's voice rang out, "Braxton? Willa?"

"Bertok!" they both exclaimed, leaping up to greet him.

"What are you doing here?" Braxton asked. "I did not think I would see you for another week."

"Hildegard is the contestant for Durmstrang. I have come with her parents to support her." he explained. "I will introduce you later, Brax."

"Yes, and my father would like to thank them as well." Braxton nodded.

"Which is Hildegard?" Willa asked, searching the platform for a girl who resembled Bertok's portraiture. "Ah, yes, there she is. More beautiful in the flesh."

"I agree." Bertok beamed. "You are certain you cannot join us this summer? We plan to visit Hildegard's relatives who live in a massive castle in the Austrian Alps! Schloss Nurmengard, they call it."

"It is tempting, but I sit for the N.E.W.T.s in three weeks and then begin my apprenticeship with Artemisia Lufkin." Willa explained, distracted by a squirming Bathilda who wrestled her way out of Braxton's arms towards her. "Here, let me take her."

Braxton handed her over, and Bathilda immediately reached for Bertok.

"You must be the infamous Bathilda Bagshot." Bertok said playfully to the baby who giggled gleefully in response.

The Championship's host began to speak aided by the Sonorous charm and Bertok hurried back to the Brandts, calling, "We will catch up more later!"

"Welcome to the Fifty-Sixth Wizarding Schools Potions Championship!" the host boomed, and the crowd applauded. "We are pleased to have every school represented this year to compete for the coveted golden cauldron. Additionally, the grand prize includes a scholarship to the illustrious Egyptian Centre for Alchemical Studies. Please join me in giving a show of gratitude to the Egyptian Centre for such a generous prize!"

More applause followed, especially from the Uagadou spectators, as the Centre's chancellor stood to wave and bow.

"To begin the championships, each contestant will be given exactly one hour to complete an established potion with an Advanced difficulty rating and prove its effectiveness to the judges' satisfaction. Those incapable of accomplishing this task will be eliminated. Those continuing in the contest will then be presented with a particular problem and given the remaining five hours to create a potion that will solve it. The resulting potions will be judged on effectiveness, efficiency, and ingenuity. The winner will be declared by the judges at the conclusion."

"Five hours?" Rigel muttered to Clement.

"You knew what you were signing up for." Clement rolled his eyes.

"Now, please join me in welcoming our contestants!" the host rang out excitedly.

The students filed across the platform to their cauldrons and the host began to introduce each of them. When they announced the Ilvermorny student, Willa let out a soft "Oh." The American witch was the Quidditch player from Thunderbird who Ciaran had tried to pursue his fourth year.

"Contestants, to your cauldrons! At the blast, you will begin brewing the Laughing Potion. Your potions will be tested on a Banshee at the conclusion of one hour. Good luck to you all." The host said.

A bang went off from his wand and Elnath, Hildegard, and the Uagadou and Castelobruxo contestants hurried into garden to forage for their ingredients. Arlo and the representatives of Koldovstoretz, Ilvermorny, and Mahoutokoro stood at their cauldrons wondering why they had only been supplied a razor and horseradish powder.

"This one should be simple for her, assuming the Knarl is easy to stun." Grogan said to the Blacks who nodded with composed enthusiasm.

About ten minutes later, the Castelobruxo representative floated up from behind a hedge row wearing an elated expression, eliciting a few gasps, followed mostly by laughter from the crowd.

"Billywig sting! Their wings are used in the potion." Septimus chuckled.

"You can brew Laughing Potion?" Willa asked him.

"I happen to have earned a N.E.W.T. in Potions, thank you very much." he said, and Willa gave him a quick peck.

"Look, she returns!" Rigel said as Elnath hurried to her cauldron with a bucket of water and her brewing apron bunched into a bag.

"Arlo finally figured out he has to go get his own ingredients. Merlin, took him long enough." Octavia muttered.

"Do you think they will use a real banshee on them? What if Arlo dies?" Clement blurted out.

" _Clement!_ " Braxton hissed, glancing at Mrs. Potter whose face had gone sheet white at Clement's utterance.

"They used a test toad when I competed." Grogan assured him and Mrs. Potter.

"You competed?" Castor asked.

"Yes, the last Championship I represented Hogwarts. Did as well as the current Hogwarts contestant, I am afraid." he laughed. "Luckily it meant I could better prepare Miss Black."

"You helped her? That is cheating!" Octavia protested.

"Not cheating, Malfoy rules. What do you think, Quintus?" Willa smirked.

"Elnath will do whatever it takes to win, which means she would not do anything that would jeopardize her eligibility." Quintus shrugged.

"Malfoy rules, then." Catherine laughed.

"The rules regarding outside help only apply during the actual championships." Grogan added. "Besides, Miss Malfoy, your Mr. Potter did not seek out my help as Miss Black did."

Castor and Nerodia exchange a pleased look and Willa glanced back at Rigel who was smirking.

"He is not _my_ Mr. Potter anyway." Octavia rolled her eyes in a huff, flaring red as Mrs. Potter's eyes fell to her father's questioningly. Septimus merely shrugged.

By now Elnath was stirring her potion vigorously, only to giggle at it moments later.

"What is she doing?" Dipsas wondered.

"It is part of the brewing process." Septimus assured her. "She is performing quite efficiently, in fact."

Elnath made use of the supplied razor to shave the Puffskein she caught, scattering the hair over the surface of her potion. She traded the hand sized puffskein for her stirrer and continued to cast Fire-Making spells to apply high heat to the cauldron. A moment later she laughed loudly and uncontrollably. The Uagadou and Durmstrang representatives began to laugh similarly as well, but the Castelobruxo student was a couple steps behind them due to how long it took to come down from the Billywig sting.

Arlo and the others who had a late start were still stirring their alihosty leaves, though it was clear the Ilvermorny and Koldovstoretz students stirred too fast for the leaves to maintain their mirthful properties. Their potions were unlikely to work.

"Just the horseradish powder now." Grogan said with a proud confidence.

Elnath sprinkled some in, stirred and heated the potion a final time, then waved her wand over the cauldron to finish it.

She, the Uagadou student, and Hildegard all stepped backwards five paces to indicate they were finished. They were followed shortly after by the Castelobruxo student and the four other students went into a comical panic in which they had to snigger and laugh uncontrollably in quick succession in order to make time. Ultimately only the Ilvermorny and Koldovsoretz students stepped back five paces and Arlo and the Mahoutokoro student were still shaving their Puffskeins when time was called.

"Hogwarts and Mahoutokoro are eliminated." The host announced.

Arlo glanced at their group with a face full of disappointment, but it soon turned to fear like all the other contestants' reactions as the banshee made its way onto the platform stage under the control of a Potioneers Council-wizard.

"No, no, no." Nerodia and Dipsas both wailed. Willa had never seen her aunt look so terrified, and only seen her mother this scared a handful of times at Ardan's hand.

"It is all right, darling. They have put up a barrier. The banshee cannot hurt you here." Castor soothed his wife more sweetly than Willa had ever seen him behave.

Willa turned to pacify her mother, finding Byron holding her tightly and deciding he had it under control. Clearly something had happened with a banshee in the Gaunt sisters' childhood in Dublin.

"Remaining contestants, please drink a draught of your potion only when your school is called." The host said.

He handed out a pair of dragonhide earmuffs to each contestant. They secured them over their ears as Arlo and the Mahoutokoro student were ushered off the stage and to the other side of the sound barrier where the stands were located.

" _They_ will be the test subjects?" Grogan cried out, aghast.

"Miss Black's potion making technique was nothing short of flawless. She will be fine." Septimus reassured him.

Still, the entire crowd fell to a hush as everyone seemed to be holding their breath. A banshee's scream was fatal to the ear, and while the earmuffs were meant to prevent death in case of faulty potion, no one felt entirely confident now that they might actually be put to the test.

"Beauxbatons!" the host called.

Elnath stepped forward to her cauldron, through the second sound barrier put in place to protect the students from their competitor's banshee test. She scooped out a cupful of Laughing Potion and consumed it. She continued to where the banshee floated. Its skeletal face had a greenish tint and its floor length black hair cascaded over its tattered cloak in a way that reminded Elnath of the Veil.

"I cannot watch." Nerodia buried her face in Castor's robes.

Grogan looked like he might be sick at any moment, and when Willa turned to check on Rigel, she found him crying silently while Clement held his wrist since he could not hold his hand in such a public arena.

She dared a glance at Quintus, who met her eye with a warm, confident smile. Willa relaxed, trusting his powers to know Elnath's potion was indeed working. Septimus gave her hand a squeeze and she snuggled against him as her cousin stood to face the Irish dark spirit.

"We are all ready to test Beauxbatons' potion?" The host confirmed with the judges.

At their nods, the Council-wizard stepped behind the sound barrier and released the banshee with the flick of his wand. The banshee approached Elnath slowly, stopping several yards away and opening its mouth. Its screams were so loud they could be seen in soundwaves but not heard through the sound barriers.

Elnath's hair stood on end, but no true harm befell her due to her potion's effectiveness. She laughed. It was a mirthful, rolling one that became louder and fuller as it went on. The banshee became incensed as its screams had no effect on Elnath. It screeched louder, moving closer to her. Elnath shook her head at it wearing a ludicrous grin.

The judges held up their hands to indicate the evidence was sufficient that Elnath's Laughing Potion worked, and the Council-wizard reclaimed control of the banshee.

Everyone now watched the judges, except for Grogan whose focus remained on Elnath. They scored her as passing the preliminary round and she let out a wide smile and curtsied to them.

Willa led the cheer from the crowd, followed quickly by Grogan, Rigel, and Quintus and then by the Blacks as Castor exclaimed, "Nerodia, you can look now! She has passed this round!"

"Oh, thank Merlin!" Nerodia cried, spinning to beam up at her sister. "Look, Dipsas, she has beat the banshee!"

"I see! It is wonderful!" Dipsas grinned widely as well.

Castelobruxo was up next, the tan-skinned student looking more nervous than Elnath had. Quintus let out a concerned noise and Willa looked to him for clarification, but he was paying attention to Catherine who seemed overwhelmed.

The process followed the same, except this time when the banshee screamed, the student passed out and the Council-wizard immediately reclaimed possession of the dark creature. Gasps and murmurs went up across the stands. The Castelobruxo supporters vied for a better view of the happenings on the stage as the mediwizards carted the student off to the medical tent.

"Durmstrang!" the Championship host called.

Hildegard Brandt strode to her cauldron, scooped a draught to drink and hurried to face the banshee. Willa shared a nervous look with Braxton but turned back to face the platform as the banshee was released.

Hildegard wasted no time laughing. The banshee did not stand a chance and Miss Brandt looked more gleeful than a thestral receiving a slab of raw meat. The judges deemed her as passing and Bertok's loud hoots could be heard immediately after.

She curtsied to the judges and returned to her spot even with Elnath, who she cast a competitive look towards only to be met by Elnath's cool sense of indifference.

The Ilvermorny and Koldovsoretz students suffered the same fate as the Castelobruxo one, and the Uagadou student passed as easily as Elnath and Hildegard. The sense of relief across the spectators was tangible once the banshee was out of sight.

They lowered the barriers and the host went to his Sonorous charm, "Let us congratulate the contestants from Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and Uagadou for making it to the final round of the Fifty-Sixth Wizarding Schools Potions Championship!"

Tentative applause rang out until the host continued, "I am happy to report that the earmuffs of all contestants whose potions failed were fully intact and they are recovering in the medical tent. Therefore, we can move on happily to the final round!"

Cheers burst from the remaining contestants' friends and families and the potion-making community, as everyone felt comfortable to celebrate knowing no one had died.

The host smiled and turned to the remaining contestants, "Now, you three must create a potion to solve the pre-determined problem. You will have five hours to complete your potion. Should you require any tool, such as the razor from the last challenge, or any ingredient not readily available in the garden, such as the horseradish powder, please let me or my fellow Council-wizard know. Are there questions before we reveal the problem?"

The three remaining contestants shook their heads.

"The problem to be solved with the potion of your making is the ability to walk unscathed through fire. This will be tested on both regular and magical fires, excluding Fiendfyre." The host proclaimed. "On my mark!"

A bang shot off from his wand and the Uagadou student and Hildegard hurried into the garden. Elnath sat in her assigned chair, seeming to meditate.

"What is she doing? She is falling behind the others!" Castor protested.

"No, she is thinking through the problem to develop the most efficient solution. You can relax, sir, she will prevail." Grogan said.

"Even so, she may need more time than she allows herself once she has her solution." Castor protested.

"I have always found that thinking things through proves most beneficial." Grogan replied.

Arlo made his way to their group, finding his mother who huddled him into a maternal embrace.

"Well, at least you did not have to face that dreadful banshee." Rachel said.

"I wish I had! I did the potion right, I just ran out of time. Why did they not tell us we had to forage for our ingredients?! That seems wholly unfair." Arlo said.

"Exactly what I said!" Octavia chimed in, standing to join them. She added more quietly, "It seems Mr. Stump helped Elnath out on that front."

"How would he know?" Arlo asked.

"He was the Hogwarts representative in the previous championship." Octavia shrugged.

Arlo glared at the back of Grogan's head.

"I thought you gave it a fine effort." Byron said to Arlo.

"Thank you, sir." Arlo smiled. He noticed Willa's mother and gave her a nodding bow, "You must be Mrs. Gamp."

"I am. You did well and should be proud of yourself for qualifying. The benefits of being on that stage at all in front of all these important potioneers… you will have guaranteed work upon graduation, mark my words." Dipsas smiled at him.

"I do hope so." Arlo said.

"I am certain you will, darling. You are so much like your father. A whole line of potioneers in our family." Rachel said, pulling Arlo in for another hug.

He shook it off after a couple moments and Braxton asked if he wanted to come with him and Clement to meet Hildegard's parents.

"Oh, I want to come with you for that." Willa chirped.

"Sure, all right." Braxton shrugged.

"Can I come as well? I can still watch Elnath from their seats. We have five hours after all." Rigel said.

"Of course you can come." Clement replied.

The group stood to leave, and Octavia followed alongside Arlo, who did not protest.

"The Brandts are one of the oldest wizarding families in the world, are they not?" Octavia asked as they descended their stands stairwell to head for their section.

"That is what my step-mother said, I have never met them." Braxton said.

"Our parents are not married yet." Willa said.

"It is days away." Braxton shrugged.

They soon reached the Brandts, and Bertok began introductions. Willa felt the severe looking couple resembled eagles in how they held their heads. Both wore clothing and jewelry that flaunted their power and wealth. They all exchanged niceties and it was clear the surnames Gamp, Black, and Malfoy were known and spoken of by the couple. After a brief conversation, all but Braxton returned to their main group.

"What did we miss?" Willa asked, sliding beside Septimus. Elnath was nowhere in sight on the platform.

"Miss Black appears to have conceived a potion idea and is now foraging for her materials." he explained, leaning in to kiss her lightly.

The Uagadou student returned from the garden and set down several materials, calling over the Council-wizard for assistance. They furnished him with a cage and several glass jars. He began to pulverize what Grogan determined to be an unforgettable fire iris and stored its powder in one of the jars. This continued with other herbs until all the jars were full, and then he returned to the garden.

"Oh, Elnath returns!" Nerodia said with excitement.

Elnath went directly to the Council-wizard, who furnished her a small cage, a funnel, and a glass jar.

"What is that in the cage?" Castor asked, squinting to see better.

"Looks like a Fire Salamander." Grogan said.

Elnath pulled some dormant bursting mushrooms, their caps a vivid red with white spots, as well as a handful of bright green berries from her apron and set them on her workspace.

"Are those Wartcap berries?" Septimus asked, mainly to Grogan.

"They appear to be." Rachel replied.

"Yes, I agree." Grogan nodded.

"Curious…" Septimus frowned.

"Only three ingredients?" Castor protested. "Will this be considered complex enough to win?"

"They are judging on efficiency not complexity, dear." Nerodia reminded him.

Elnath cast aguamente and lined the interior sides of her cauldron with water. Quickly she cast a Freezing charm on it, creating a thin a layer of ice.

"Wow, she is really good." Rachel murmured.

"Thanks a lot, mum." Arlo groaned.

"Well, she is talented. That does not take away from your own talents." she said.

Elnath took the salamander from its cage and began to bleed it into the glass jar with aid of the funnel. Hildegard returned from the garden, her hair singed a bit, and started to adapt her materials to a usable form. The source of her burnt hair quickly became apparent when she wrangled a Fire Crab into a cage.

"Are those not protected?" Grogan gasped.

"Only in some places." Septimus said.

Elnath healed her salamander, returned it to the cage and began to slice the bursting mushrooms. She lit a fire underneath the cauldron. Once the ice melted, she added the mushroom slices and stirred clockwise, stopping when the potion turned blue.

Professor Flamel and Professor Hipworth had stood by now and were craning to see into the cauldron from their seats in the sponsors section. They conversed quietly to one another, excited for Elnath's progress.

The Uagadou contestant returned again from the garden and began to prepare his new materials. Hildegard had started brewing, and to Grogan's relief, it seemed she only needed some saliva from the Fire Crab.

Elnath added her salamander blood and stirred counter clockwise until the potion turned green. She shelled the berries to reveal beige Wartcaps that she crushed in her pestle. She added the Wartcap powder to the potion and stirred clockwise until it turned red. Then she cast the Fire Freezing charm on it to finish the potion. She took a sip of it, waiting a moment for it to take effect, and then put her hand into the fire heating the cauldron. A smile spread across her face as nothing happened. She hurried to cast Bluebell flames and touch them. Still nothing.

Elnath cast a protection charm over her cauldron so nothing would tamper with it. She released the salamander back into the garden, then informed the host she was finished. He informed the judges and she sat to wait.

"She is done?" Castor asked.

"This is incredible." Grogan laughed.

"Really impressive work, you should be very proud." Septimus said to Castor and Nerodia.

Three hours remained in the allotted time. After the initial awe wore down to boredom, Willa suggested they take Bathilda somewhere to play. She and Septimus went alone, everyone else deciding food was more pressing. They wandered along a pathway until they reached a beach.

"Where do you think we are?" Willa asked, looking out over the pristine waters.

"It is warm, so northern hemisphere. Probably an island near Egypt given the Potioneers Council's headquarters are there." Septimus shrugged. "Are you sure you do not want to spend the summer with your friends in Hungary and Austria? I feel I am holding you back from such a holiday."

"You could never hold me back. On the contrary, I am ready to start my life, not be on holiday." Willa said. "Besides, you and I will have plenty of time for future holidays."

"Yes, those will be fun. We can show our children the world." Septimus smiled longingly, teasing Bathilda's tiny hand with his finger as he spoke.

"Should we take her for July to give my mother and Byron a proper honeymoon?"

"That would be very kind to offer. Hobney will be pleased, too. He loves children when he can prepare for them." Septimus laughed.

They passed most of the hours there, Bathilda toddling towards the lolling waves only to squeal and hurry backwards when the water reached her feet. They dried her and went for some food before the time expired, finding everyone returned to their section upon their arrival.

"There she is!" Braxton reached for his sister. "Did you have fun?"

Bathilda clapped excitedly.

"Time is up!" the host boomed.

All the contestants were sitting, completed in their work.

"Beauxbatons!" he called.

Elnath stepped forward and drank more of her potion, her veins filling again with an icy sensation. The Council-wizard cast a corridor of various flames, normal and magical, and motioned for her to test the potion. She walked through them all unscathed, an eruption of applause coming from the crowd.

Hildegard was next, her potion turned out only to be effective against the magical fires and she screamed in pain as she jumped hurriedly away from the regular flames. Mediwizards hurried to help and the host declared Durmstrang eliminated.

The Uagadou student's potion worked as well as Elnath's and the crowd buzzed in anticipation as the judges deliberated. Elnath felt numb. She reminded herself she did everything she could and was one of the top two in the world. When the head judge stood to give her edict, Elnath's mouth went dry.

"We have come to our decision." The head judge announced. "While both potions were successful in solving the given problem and both demonstrated ingenuity in the various simple ingredients used, the Beauxbatons potion—with its three ingredients and twenty-minute brewing time—easily outshines the Uagadou potion in efficiency. Therefore, the winner of the Fifty-Sixth Wizarding Schools Potions Championship is Beauxbatons' Miss Elnath Black."

Elnath swelled with relieved joy. She had done it. She shook the Uagadou wizard's hand as he congratulated her and she commended his skills. The judges swarmed her, shaking her hand until the head judge presented her with the golden cauldron.

Elnath held it high in the air and the crowd erupted into cheers. She found Flamel and Hipworth nodding at her proudly, then scanned to her personal fan group. Her parents waved at her, Grogan beaming at her from beside her father. She waved to them. Her eyes flittered over the entire group, Willa and Rigel each on different rows. The whole of them represented her family, a unit of love. She thought back to Willa's first day in Black Manor last August, how different they all were then, and wondered how much more would change once everyone went their separate ways.


	49. Epilogue Pt 1: The Impossible Malfoy

**Epilogue Part I: The Impossible Malfoy**

 **1849**

Dark magic leaves permanent traces. At least that is what Willa and Septimus came to believe after two decades of failed attempts at pregnancy. Willa knew it was her body that failed; Septimus had already produced two children after all. He argued it may not be her at all, for he had experienced just as much torture from dark curses from Lila as she had from Ardan. Lila had possessed them both, he reminded her. Surely it was his far older body that failed them, he told her. But Willa knew. Deep down she knew, it was her.

They exhausted every option over those long years. Quintus and Catherine, who had both become healers, brought all the latest techniques from St. Mungo's for them to try. When those all failed, Willa turned to Elnath. Her cousin had spent five years perfecting a potion for Rigel to produce an heir. It enabled the drinker to become pregnant without sexual intercourse and involved a complicated three-month long alchemy ritual and a sperm sample from the male. Willa and Septimus gave it three attempts, but none worked.

Elnath continued to pepper Willa with fertility potions, alchemy rituals, meditations, and magical herbal remedies until eventually Willa and Septimus decided that they were done trying. They decided they would be enough for each other and it would be fine.

And as Willa yelped in surprise on Christmas morning of 1849 when the youngest Blacks, Sirius and Phineas, swooshed by on their new toy brooms, she knew it had been fine. It had been more than fine most days in fact. Most days, life with Septimus was wonderful.

Vincent Malfoy, the only child of Quintus and Catherine, who had also gone on to become a healer, approached her in the sitting room and asked quietly, "Granny, would you care to join my mother in the front parlour for tea? She needed to get away for some peace of mind."

Willa glanced at Septimus, who at ninety-three years old was sleeping in the nearby chair, and asked Vincent, "Where are Licorus and Magenta?"

"In the family room with all their offspring and my wife and son. Aunt Octavia and Uncle Rigel are there as well. Ella went to lie down." he reported.

Rigel had taken advantage of Octavia's offer to marry when his family finally required him to settle down. Things with Clement had fizzled by 1796 and the Black-Malfoy wedding was an enormous, showy affair that Septimus assured Willa he would bankroll from the Malfoy vault alone. Two years later, Octavia gave birth to their son, Licorus, thanks to the ingenious potion Elnath invented. They had two daughters after Licorus and decided that was enough, as the alchemy ritual was exhausting. Their power marriage was wildly successful and the topic of envy by all society, though both privately took on several lovers throughout the course of it to see to their own needs.

Licorus went on to marry the social climber Magenta Tripe, whose pureblood fanaticism reflected a growing distrust of Muggles that was revived fully in the 1820s during Josephina Flint's time as Minister for Magic. Together they had three children, but one would never know this as Magenta estranged their eldest and only daughter from the family for marrying a Muggle. Septimus and Willa both had spoken to Rigel and Octavia, and then Licorus and Magenta, against this, but were overruled and informed they were "too old fashioned" to understand.

Licorus and Magenta's two sons, Cygnus and Arcturus, upheld the Black family name appropriately, and Cygnus had married the Max family's youngest daughter, Ella, seven years earlier. She was a few months pregnant with their third child, with Sirius and Phineas aged five and three respectively.

"Yes, I think I would like to spend time with your mother." Willa said to Vincent, marking her place in her book.

Before they went, Vincent checked Septimus' pulse subtly as he placed a blanket over him. Willa pretended not to notice. They both knew that time was coming any day now. Everyone knew. Septimus had been very ill all year. When he first collapsed back in February, he had told her in a fever state that he did not think he would last the year. In March, she began sleeping in the guest suite next to their master bedroom as Septimus could no longer control his bodily functions overnight. By April he was mostly bed-ridden, and she asked Bathilda to come during the weekdays to help her take care of him. In May, Braxton started coming with their sister, as it became obvious Willa needed a different type of help than she was asking for. She needed companionship.

Braxton had been gone most of their lives, elsewhere in Europe—mainly France—but when their parents fell ill a decade before he returned to England permanently. Though she had seen him for the past ten years off and on at family dinners and holidays, it had only been within the last six months that they truly began to rebuild their connection. By August he was staying late into the evening, well after Bathilda had gone home, regaling tales from his decades in France working for _Le Sorcier_ or his adventures down to Africa, where he investigated the disappearance of well-known French witch only to find she had not disappeared at all, merely rearrange all her limbs accidentally.

Some nights, especially if they had too much firewhisky, Braxton would stay over in the west wing's guest room that Willa had Hobney keep made up. Occasionally their conversation would continue after she dropped him off on her way to her room in the east wing, one of them stating, "Just one more thing…" before rambling out another anecdote or pseudo-philosophical thought. The next day Willa would find herself waking up beside him fully dressed, both having fallen asleep mid-conversation.

On even rarer occasions, when the mixture of alcohol, sleepiness, and intimate eye contact was just right, they found themselves kissing passionately in his guest bed. It was second nature somehow, like casting a familiar spell or riding a broom. Those particular mornings she would wake in his arms and her heart would race and stomach flutter as her head pounded. She would stumble down the hallway to her bedroom and sleep off both the hangover and the shame. Never once did Braxton bring up what happened these nights, so Willa said nothing as well, and their new habit continued unaltered and undiscussed.

Like the rest of 1849, nothing about Christmas that year was normal either. Traditionally Willa and Septimus would visit the Black Manor for their fussy Christmas Eve party rather than host the full madness of the Black family at Malfoy Manor. There they would see Elnath and Grogan and their two daughters' families. On Christmas Day, Catherine and Vincent, and his wife and son, Eros, would come from London for an afternoon feast. Quintus used to come, of course, but he had succumbed to the same blood maledictus as Septimus' mother in March of 1829 just before his grandson Eros was born. The day after Christmas was reserved for the Bagshots. Willa and Septimus would head to Godric's Hollow for the most casual of all their gatherings, a tradition that continued even after Dipsas and Byron's deaths, with Bathilda and Braxton hosting. Bathilda refused to marry, knowing her fate of longevity, and Braxton too never had, his friendships and dalliances sufficient to him.

This year Septimus was too weak to travel, even by Floo, so everyone came to Malfoy Manor instead. Willa and Septimus both had come to terms with the fact he would die soon. His health had continued to slip as the year plodded on, and he looked much older than ninety-three.

Catherine and Vincent provided good company over tea in the front parlour, and the three lamented the fact that Octavia was so unlike them in spirit. She had at first privately supported Josephina's anti-Muggle ideals after finally rekindling their friendship their seventh year at Hogwarts. When Josephina ran for Minister to replace Grogan in 1819, however, Octavia had quite publicly supported her. This public backing was responsible for two private matters: confirming Magenta's decision to estrange her daughter and driving a wedge between Elnath and Rigel, as Josephina named him her Chief Advisor. The public consequences were even greater. The Blacks were such an adored and emulated couple, that their backing of Josephina—and consequently her anti-Muggle ideals—became fashionable. When Artemisia Lufkin passed away in 1825, it felt like the era of Muggle justice had come to close.

This anti-Muggle sentiment became so cemented in the magical community that Willa was unsure how to fight it. She felt Eros' fiancé, Marcy Bulstrode, was not a good influence, but made this opinion known once to Vincent and left it at that. Eros at age twenty already was far bolder and materialistic than his father, and she did not know if Vincent, with his demure personality, was equipped to handle such a force.

For Willa, navigating the animosity between Rigel and Elnath had been murky at best, especially given Rigel was her step-son-in-law but her personal values aligned much more with Grogan's campaign. After losing his reelection, Grogan continued in the Ministry, and Willa would joke that she saw more of him than Elnath since they worked together so often. Grogan joked the same could be said in reverse, as Elnath traveled quite often and for long periods of study all over the world as a result of her potioneering work. It was quite lucrative though, and she was the main provider for her family. As a result of the distance, Bathilda had replaced Elnath as Willa's main confidant in time.

* * *

December 27th finally arrived and with it total peace and quiet. Even the house elves were too plumb tuckered out to do anything but nap and laze about. Willa told them sternly they had better rest all day and not work a lick except to feed the animals, and they had smiled gratefully and disappeared beneath the manor into their quarters.

"You know, I actually might be bored." Septimus said with a chuckle from his chair in the family room.

"How is it possible your brain can still function today?" Willa balked. Though she was pleased his energy seemed much higher than usual.

"Oh, I think it was not entirely there for the last few days." he grinned.

"Lucky you." Willa said.

"I had a thought, though maybe you are not up for it…"

"Tell me."

"Do you remember that potion Elnath gifted you years ago?" he said, a smile dancing on his lips.

"The age reversal one?" Willa asked.

"That very one."

"What are you thinking, mister?" Willa pursed her lips, perking up some.

"You know what I am thinking." He teased.

Willa opened her mouth to protest but found her smile too large to do so. Instead she stood and helped Septimus to his feet.

"I am up for it if you are, old man." She said.

"One last time." Septimus said, elbowing her in the ribs lightly.

"Watch it now, or you will injure me. I am seventy-four after all." She teased, guiding him up the stairs to the master bedroom.

She found the potion in her dresser and went to the bed where Septimus had already lay down.

"Before we take it, we should undress. Remember last time?" Willa said.

Septimus laughed and started to unbutton his shirt. Last time they had ripped their favorite outfits when their bodies changed. Willa smiled as she unfastened her dress and soon they were naked.

"All right, what age do you want?" she asked him.

"Something different than we have ever done. I want you to be older than me." He said, his pale blue eyes flashing in a way they had not for some time.

"How much older?"

"Oh, how about nineteen years?" He smiled.

The potion did not work that way. It worked in five-year segments. "Now you administer one drop to shave off five years. So, do not be overzealous with it or else you will take so many years off you will be unborn." Elnath had cautioned as she gave Willa the highly modified shrinking potion fifteen or so years ago. "I created it for Grogan and me to use for intimate enjoyment, but truly you can use it for whatever you would like. One hour of youth to do with whatever you please."

"All right, open your mouth." Willa instructed. She planned to go only ten years older than him, as twenty did not seem as fun for her.

Septimus obeyed and she counted in her head as she administered single drops of the potion onto his tongue. It would be fourteen for him. Around eleven or twelve she realized in a panic that she had lost track of her count. _Three more. Yes, it should be three more._

She administered eight drops to herself and they waited for their bodies to shudder into their younger forms. They learned the first time they tried it over a decade ago that the process was only painful going the opposite direction.

When they came to their new bodies, Willa let out a shocked gasp.

"What is it?" Septimus asked, his voice now steady and smooth.

"You are not twenty-three. Or else you looked exceptionally young at twenty-three." Willa said taking in his lanky muscles that she had never known.

"What do you mean?" Septimus asked, leaping from the bed to look in the mirror. The energy of his younger age came with the body as a result of the potion.

There was a long pause before he uttered, "Merlin, I must be eighteen. How many drops did you give me?!"

"I lost count." Willa admitted.

Septimus began to laugh and returned to the bed. In all their times using the potion, he had never been younger than thirty.

"Well, this certainly is a turn of events. Now you will know what it is like to be over thirty and with someone still in their teens." He said, almost gleeful.

"Except you are in your nineties, even if you look and feel eighteen." Willa pointed out.

"Mmhmm, sure." Septimus said, pulling her thirty-four-year-old body in for a kiss. "Whatever you need to tell yourself."

"Need I remind you that you are the one who actually had sex with a seventeen-year-old?" Willa said, pulling his body over hers as she lay back on the mattress.

"You enjoyed it." Septimus purred against her ear. He gave her earlobe a nibble and whispered, "Every single time, if I recall correctly."

Willa moaned lustfully at his words and his teeth's sharp, pleasurable pain.

Septimus kissed her neck down to her collarbone, continuing over her breasts where he spent a considerable amount of time given their one-hour limit, until finally he moved to her genitalia. He knew her body like his own by now and she was quick to orgasm despite how long it had been since they were last intimate.

He wasted no time to reposition himself over her wet opening. She gritted against his size as he pushed into her, but soon they were into their familiar rhythm and she could feel him pleasurably again, not just how stretched he made her feel. It was in that moment of change Willa realized this would probably be the last time they ever had sex. Septimus' eyes were closed, his face one of total pleasure, and Willa blinked back tears as she moved her hips to meet his. He moaned as she did, and she pulled on his shoulders so he would lean down to her level.

"Kiss me." She said.

He obliged, sloppily at first until they slowed enough for him to be disciplined about it. Their lips moved in soft waves, familiar and intimate at once, and their bodies began to follow in kind. A lifetime of lovemaking taking control of them until it was too fervent to stay calm. Septimus called her name loudly against the pillow as he orgasmed inside her. Her vaginal muscles tightened around him, her own body finishing moments after. They lay there, him inside her still, until the potion wore off. It was painful when it did, the only true side effect, and they both winced against it as they shifted back into their aged selves.

Afterwards, Septimus could not stay awake. She dressed and went down to the kitchens to eat, listening to Hobney complain about the Blacks while he tinkered about, too stubborn at his age to truly take a day off, even when commanded.

* * *

New Year's Eve that year was as basic as it comes. Willa, Septimus and two small glasses of champagne to clink as they sat in their bed watching the clock on the mantlepiece strike midnight. When the hour came, though, Septimus' body shook too violently to hold the glass or even meet it to his lips with Willa's help.

Willa smiled at him, setting their champagne aside as she said, "It is only a silly tradition anyway."

The fireplace glowed a bright orange, as Septimus needed all the warmth he could get these days, and Willa tucked the blankets tighter around him. She kissed him on the forehead, sliding off the bed to head to her room, and he grabbed her arm weakly.

"Willa?" Septimus said, his voice shuddered.

"Yes?"

"Stay with me tonight." he said.

Willa saw the fear in his eyes and cupped a hand around his face.

"Of course," she said.

"I think this is it for me." he said softly.

"Tonight?" Willa asked.

He nodded, his pale face lit by the glow of the fire, and Willa slid fully into the bed and moved close to him.

"I need you to promise me something." he said.

"What is it?"

"Promise that you will not be alone. I had Quintus and Octavia and you. I was never alone. I know we could not have children and I worry about you. Surround yourself with love."

Willa's thoughts immediately went to Braxton and she felt the heat of guilt rise up her neck to her face.

He ran a trembling hand over her torso and said coarsely, "Promise me."

"I promise." Willa said with sincerity.

She burrowed into his chest as tears began to fall freely from her eyes, and Septimus kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you for such a wonderful life." He murmured into her silver hair.

They held one another until they fell asleep.

Some hours later, Willa woke in a jolt and found Septimus still and with no heartbeat. She called for Hobney and he went to fetch Vincent from Grosvenor Square as the clock on the mantelpiece of the master bedroom struck a quiet three chimes.

* * *

 **1850**

Starting the new year without Septimus was somehow less traumatic than Willa prepared for it to be. Catherine, Bathilda and Braxton all stayed at the manor with her so she would not be alone. The grandchildren and their children all came to pay their respects, though thankfully not all at once like on Christmas. The noise of everyone was enough of a wail and buzz to keep the focus ever moving.

Octavia diligently planned the funeral and the entire wizarding community seemed to attend. There were faces Willa had not seen in some time: Vincent Saint-Just, the Lestranges, and the Grindelwalds. Braxton greeted all of them with familiarity, a large chunk of his life having been spent living with Vincent in the Malfoy _hôtel particulier_ while working for the Lestranges and another spent summering with the Grindelwalds at Schloss Nurmengard which Hildegard had inherited from her relatives.

Both Bagshots stayed on at Malfoy Manor following the funeral to help boost Willa's spirits. Bathilda left after a fortnight as it became clear Braxton had things under control. After tea the first full day she was gone, Braxton declared his desire to play duets on the piano.

"I have not played in ages." Willa admitted.

"Nor have I. It is difficult now with the joint pain in my wrists, but I think I feel up to it." Braxton smiled, leading the familiar way to the music room.

They settled onto the piano stool, lifting the piano lid, which had been fairly recently dusted for the wake. Braxton spread his fingers across the keys and grimaced at the pain.

"You know, I have this elixir from Elnath that reverses your age for an hour. She gave it to me as a gift years ago, and Septimus and I only used it a few times, so I still have plenty." Willa offered.

"Really? Where did she get that?"

"She created it." Willa laughed. "She implied she and Grogan use it for sex. But it would help with the joint pain, at least for an hour."

Braxton laughed and shrugged, "All right, why not?"

Willa used a Summoning charm to bring it down to them and explained how the drops worked.

"You should take some as well." Braxton grinned. "I cannot imagine you lack joint pain either by now. Besides, it will be more fun for us both to be young again together."

"It is fun. I can definitely attest to that." Willa said brightly. "What age are you thinking?"

"Hmm… I quite enjoyed my mid-twenties. What about you?"

"Same for me. That is what I usually preferred the other times I have used it." Willa admitted.

"Twenty-three then. Well, twenty-four in your case." Braxton said, a hint of mischief now glittered in his eyes.

"Open your mouth." Willa commanded, suctioning some potion into the dropper.

She administered ten drops to him and then did the same to herself before placing the potion on the piano's sheet music holder.

"What happens?" Braxton asked when nothing immediately changed.

"It takes a moment, but you sort of shudder into the new age. It is not painful going this way." Willa explained.

A few minutes passed, Braxton playing a short tune on the piano as they waited, and then both felt their bodies stretching tighter and firming up. Braxton laughed and played faster, marveling at his hands before glancing at Willa as she blurted out, "Oh."

She was staring at him with flushed cheeks as if he had just thoroughly embarrassed her.

"What?" he asked.

"I forgot…I forgot how attractive you were then." She admitted with a scrunched face of apology.

Braxton pursed his now perfectly taut pink lips, "Oh really?" he cocked an eyebrow as he slid closer to her. "Well I never forgot."

"How beautiful you are?" Willa smirked.

Braxton ran his fingers through her now shining auburn hair.

"No, how beautiful you are." he said.

Willa's brain stopped racing. She did not feel any sadness or grief or guilt. It was as if he stripped her bare with just one touch.

"Brax," she breathed out. The word held everything that had been rebuilding between them since he had shown up in May. Braxton kissed her lips in response and she eagerly returned it.

They lost themselves in their passion for a few moments before Willa pulled away, her forehead pressed to his.

"I want you. Is that all right?" she asked.

"Yes. More than all right." Braxton replied.

Willa began to undress, and he put a hand on hers to halt her.

"Here?" he asked.

"Why not? No one is in the house except us." Willa said with wide, honest eyes.

Braxton laughed, "All right then!"

They soon were naked, standing beside the piano bench and staring at each other and themselves.

"Oh, I miss these abdomens being so on display." Braxton remarked of his body.

"They certainly flaunt themselves." Willa laughed as she ran her hand over them.

"Well, your own pertness does call one to grip onto it." Braxton said. His hands went separately to her breast and buttocks, and Willa let out a noise of pleasure.

He found her lips again and her hand moved downwards from his abdomen muscles until he let out his own moan.

They did not speak, communicating in touches and kisses and pleasured utterances until they were on the music room's floor. Willa straddled Braxton's torso, smiling down at him.

"Are we doing this?" she asked.

He ran his hands over her hips, "If you want to, I want to."

"I want to." Willa said.

Braxton grinned and lifted her body up. Willa positioned him to enter her, then lowered herself over him. Any concerns of old, horrible memories from Hogwarts or guilt over Septimus or the question of whether or not their actions were incestual were thwarted as she felt entirely present in the moment.

Braxton appeared to be fully present as well as he smiled and thrust into her. She let out another moan, deeper this time. He felt good, comfortable. They were equally sized, fashioned for each other. She felt whole with him inside of her, but not full, not stretched. She briefly wondered what their lives might have been if she had agreed to marry him in her youth.

"Come here." Braxton said as he pulled her torso down parallel to his. "Are you all right?"

She gazed into his eyes, their blue depths staring back into her with genuine concern. Even if the two of them looked and felt twenty-four, they were fifty years older than that. It was written all over both of their worried expressions.

"I love you, Brax. As more than a brother. I think I always have, despite it all." Willa admitted.

Braxton warmed, "I love you, too. I always have. That is why I left for Durmstrang, for Paris. Why I did not return until I had to."

"I know." Willa said softly.

Braxton pulled her against his lips, kissing her comfortingly. Willa began to move her hips again, sheathing his erection over and over inside her. After some time, she felt herself reaching a climax.

"You are nearly there, I can tell." Braxton whispered.

Willa nodded, shuddering with pleasure as he rocked against her. They continued in this rhythm until Willa came to orgasm.

"Brax!" she screamed in ecstasy.

"Shh!" he laughed, worried a concerned house elf might pop in.

"Brax!" she screamed again shamelessly into her house.

Her body finally calmed, and she leaned down to kiss him. Their tongues found each other in a heated exchange as Braxton continued to thrust into her. His breathing hitched and he pulled from her lips to let out a breathy moan. She met his pace with her hips until he was moaning loudly into the music room's air.

Their eyes met after he caught his breath and they fell into blissful laughter in the golden afternoon light.

"How much time is left in our hour?" he asked.

"I have no idea, but I do not think I am up for another round after that." Willa teased.

"No, no," he laughed. "I just wondered what more we could do."

"We could relocate to a bed…"

"Let's go to my room. Come on." Braxton said quickly as he sat up.

Willa stood, some of his semen dripping out of her as she did, and they laughed again. They scooped up their clothing and held hands to apparate together to his west wing guestroom.

They discarded the clothing on the closest chair and Braxton pulled the blankets down the mattress so they could climb in. They found each other in an embrace and said nothing as they lay there. Willa felt blissful. She did not want any of it to end and squeezed Braxton tighter against herself as if to capture the moment forever.

Seventeen minutes was all they had left. Their bodies shuddered again, painfully this time, until they were back to their actual ages.

"Are you all right?" Willa asked him.

"Yes, a bit uncomfortable when it happened, but I'm better now. You?"

He was looking into her and Willa could barely perceive a difference in his eyes. Her heartbeat raced as their frail, loose-skinned bodies pressed together in the afternoon light.

"Yes, I am marvelous." She said in earnest.

"Marvelous, huh?" he grinned.

Willa blushed and Braxton kissed her. They stayed naked in bed together until dinnertime approached.

To the outside world they remained close step-siblings, but from that day forth, the pair carried on their romance without shame in the privacy of the manor.

* * *

Three weeks later, Willa fell ill. She felt weak and unsettled, vomiting frequently. At first they blamed it on the food, but when Braxton remained without any symptoms they realized something else was amiss.

They sent an owl to the London townhome and Vincent came. He took over as her healer once Quintus fell ill and had been her healer for nearly thirty years. Willa trusted his opinion above anyone else's. Catherine accompanied her son, as the request was written with some urgency and in Braxton's handwriting. In her years as a healer, she found it commonplace for husbands and wives to pass soon after their spouse, and if Willa found herself too ill to write, it was cause for concern.

"How long have you been feeling this way?" Vincent asked Willa. She was in a pale state, lying in her bed.

"A fortnight, I think. Is that right?" Willa said, looking at Braxton who sat in the chair beside the bed.

"Yes, thirteen days. At first we thought it was food illness, but we have been eating the same things." Braxton explained.

Vincent nodded and Catherine took Willa's hand, feeling her fear that she was dying. Fear of death was not usual in the spouses who died shortly after their partners, so Catherine became more anxious that Willa was indeed quite ill.

"Let me do a full assessment and then I can make a better diagnostic. Is that all right, Granny?" Vincent asked.

"Yes, please." Willa smiled weakly at him.

Vincent set to work assessing all of Willa's vitals and taking her blood for analysis with his wand. It was more advanced than anything Willa had seen. After only thirty minutes, Vincent's expression changed from focused work to confused concern.

"What is it?" Catherine asked her son.

"Well, it is impossible, I'm afraid." He said, looking Willa in the eye as he spoke, his voice mingled with hesitation and excitement at once.

"Tell us." Braxton urged impatiently.

Vincent glanced awkwardly at Braxton before turning back to Willa.

"Granny, could you, er, could you be pregnant?" he asked in a high voice, unnatural for his usual baritone.

"What do you mean? My last blood was a decade ago." Willa said with alarm. She threw a look at Braxton who squeezed her hand to convey his emotions.

"Only that you are pregnant, Granny. There is no other explanation of your symptoms and body composition." Vincent stammered.

Willa stared at her grandson, "You are certain?"

"I tested for it in my assessment, and, well, it has come back positive in spite of the impossibility."

"When was the child conceived?" Willa asked.

"I could not give an exact date, but within the last two months certainly. Around Christmas at the earliest." Vincent replied as matter-of-factly as he could.

Willa looked at the ceiling trying to recall the warnings Elnath gave her years ago she first gifted her the age reversal potion. From the date range, there was no way to know for certain if was Septimus' or Braxton's child, but perhaps Elnath could provide clearer information on her potion.

"Send for Elnath Stump. This is rather impossible." Willa said with authority.

"Yes, ma'am." Vincent nodded, standing.

Elnath came quickly and Willa threw everyone out of the room.

"Not you." She said to Braxton, who sat back down.

Once they three were alone, Elnath sat on her bed and put a maternal hand to Willa's forehead.

"Vincent says I am pregnant." Willa started. Vincent had not explained this in his owl to Elnath.

Elnath pulled her hand back in shock and Willa cast praeligo.

"Septimus and I took that potion you gave me years ago back in December." Willa explained.

"The age reversal one? You only just took that?"

"We had used it before. But just after Christmas, on the 27th, we did again. It still works, but could it be spoiled somehow?" Willa said. Braxton shifted uneasily in his chair. This was not information Willa had previously shared.

"No, it would not spoil." Elnath said. She took her cousin's hand, "I do not understand though. We determined you and Septimus could not have children decades ago."

"So, it _is_ possible for me to be pregnant even though my age for that is past?"

Elnath glanced at Braxton, whom she felt should not be privy to such a conversation, but found her opinion change upon seeing his expression. Clearly the step-siblings were closer now than she remembered them being years ago. Braxton looked extremely worried. Elnath smiled reassuringly at him and looked back to Willa.

"Well, apparently it is. Grogan and I always use a Vanishing spell out of habit. I suppose you did not?"

"No, I did not." Willa said tightly.

"Hang on a moment…" Elnath's face was contemplative, her mind far away from the room. "How far back did you and Septimus go? What ages?"

Willa told her.

"Eighteen?!"

"It was an accident. I gave him one drop too many."

"Yes, but he was yet to father Quintus and Octavia at eighteen. He was still able to have children. Your theory must be right." Elnath said with excitement.

"Your theory?" Braxton asked.

"That Lila's possession caused us to be sterile." Willa explained.

"But then wouldn't you and I be sterile as well?" he pointed out.

"But Willa clearly is not." Elnath exclaimed, squeezing her cousin's hand.

"I am not either." Braxton said quietly.

"What?" Willa asked.

"I fathered a child once with a girl in France. The baby was stillborn." He said.

"I'm so sorry, I never knew." Willa reached for him.

"I never told anyone." He said. Looking at Willa he added, "It was lifetimes ago."

She nodded and a silence Elnath felt distinctly excluded from followed. She looked out the window to let it pass. A cardinal perched proudly on a barren branch, its red feathers brazen against the muted grey of late winter.

"It must have been when she stabbed him. They were mortally fatal wounds he used magic to heal. It was how she possessed him later, a gateway to death, I suppose." Willa said, reclaiming Elnath's attention.

"If both of you can have children, then it must be so." Elnath said. She then smiled broadly, "Which means, you will finally be a mum!"

Willa grinned wide, tears forming and spilling onto her cheeks. She had given this dream up so long ago, it did not seem real.

"I will help you along. We should not use the potion again until necessary." Elnath said, her tone practical.

"Necessary?" Braxton asked, alarmed.

"Oh," Elnath grew somber. "I do not think Willa's body can survive labor at this age. So, I will make her younger for that part."

"Will it harm the baby?" Braxton asked.

"Honestly?" Elnath asked.

"Yes!" Braxton urged.

"I do not know. It is unknown magic, much like when you gave Bathilda the Elixir of Life." Elnath said harshly.

"That turned out well." Willa interrupted. "I am sure this will too, between Vincent's care, Elnath's knowledge, and your support."

Braxton worried his lower lip but agreed.

Willa knew what he was thinking. What she had not told Elnath. What neither of them would ever tell anyone. Even though it was impossible to know with certainty, as the events all unfolded within the same month of time, the baby was probably his.

They discussed it much later that night. Well after Vincent and Elnath established a care plan. After Catherine congratulated Willa. After Hobney swelled with pride at the news, buzzing around the manor to make sure everything was as clean and comfortable as possible.

They lay in bed together, Braxton's hand gently on her belly.

"Eros and Cygnus are going to feel threatened. Especially if it is a boy. Octavia already has approached me about her inheritance, begging me to circumvent Septimus' will." Willa said.

"No one is going to hurt our child." Braxton assured her.

"I want it to have everything. We do not know it is not Septimus'." Willa whispered.

"Of course the baby is his. Of course it is a Malfoy." Braxton said looking her in the eye. "I understand."

Willa smiled and scooted closer to kiss him. He kissed her back, but soon was smiling too much to continue.

"We are having a baby!" he whispered.

Willa laughed giddily and nuzzled against him.

* * *

When the day finally came in late September, Elnath's initial assessment proved accurate. Even in a twenty-four-year-old body, the pain of labor was horrific, and it triggered long buried memories for Willa of her father and Lila and Ciaran. Her screams terrified even Elnath, who had not had easy births herself, and she sent for Braxton even though as a man it was entirely unacceptable for him to present. Willa calmed immediately with his presence and he coaxed her through every remaining step the healers and Elnath commanded of her.

The sound of a piercing wail filled the bedroom as Orla Bethany Malfoy entered the world. Her tiny body, pinched faced and purple, was placed on Willa's chest and she had never seen anything more beautiful in her life. Braxton peered on mesmerized. He kissed Willa's forehead and then Orla's head.

"She is perfect." He whispered.

"Yes, she is." Willa agreed.


	50. Epilogue Pt 2: Gellert Grindelwald

**A/N: First and foremost, THANK YOU EMILY for all your beta work on this. Your long hours, full availability, random chats to work out plot, and willingness to go along with some of my weirder ideas has been everything for me. The Slytherin Heart would not exist without you. Secondly, thank you to all my wonderful readers for reading my work. Your encouragement, reviews, patience, and excitement has meant so much to me for the last 13 months! And now, we have come to the close. The final piece of this story... Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Epilogue Part II: Gellert Grindelwald**

 **1850-1862**

Orla brought a revival to the entire estate. Braxton had moved in permanently during the pregnancy, but they joined their bedrooms with an inside door so they could be together in secret as Eros and his newlywed wife, Marcy, moved into Malfoy Manor under guise of helping. A second master suite was established in the west wing, while Willa and Braxton lived in the east. Marcy soon was pregnant with the next Malfoy in line.

Septimus and Willa's joint will stipulated inheritance for all his children, known and unknown at the time of writing, as well as the division of his estates. Since Orla was a girl, Quintus' male lineage remained intact, and Eros would inherit most of the property, unless Willa chose otherwise. Given the caveat that Willa could divide the estates as she pleased, Octavia and Rigel visited frequently with their children and grandchildren. Every Black doted on Orla, making remarks about such a grand inheritance she would receive being both a Malfoy and Gamp. Magenta and her son Cygnus were notably the worst about this, parading his daughter, Elladora, who had been born in June, around as Orla's favorite great-grand-niece.

Braxton began to call them the pariahs behind their closed bedroom doors and Willa could not help but agree. Every day felt like a battle to maintain control over the vast Malfoy-Gamp wealth and Braxton was not well suited for playing by Malfoy Rules. Willa, however, was well-versed.

The embroilment came to an abrupt halt in the summer of 1853 when Cygnus and Sirius both died in a tragic accident with a Kelpie during their annual father-son trip. Ella Black went into a darkness she never recovered from, and Magenta took over caring for Phineas, Elladora, and the eight-month-old Iola, moving them all from Grimmauld Place to Black Manor. Elnath and Rigel finally reconciled their differences in his grief.

Willa felt compelled to issue sufficient inheritance to Octavia to cover the loss of income Cygnus' family now faced. A couple years later, when the grief had calmed enough, Willa learned this had been a mistake, as the Black family started in on her again for more money. Only now, they called it her kind and understanding assistance.

On the other side of the family tree, Eros and Marcy Malfoy—who both had no desire to work and two children to care for, Marcus and Violet—demanded Malfoy Manor as their own. Willa was left in losing position without any aid from Vincent or Catherine, who supported Eros in the matter. She negotiated that she, Braxton and Orla would stay on at the manor, and then ceded the property ownership. Needless to say, the Blacks were unhappy about this, feeling the estate was far more valuable than the sums she had given them to date.

Orla, who at five was already showing quite a bit of magic, soaked everything in. While the families were all outwardly nice to her, she would remark to Willa and Braxton about how Elladora was sad she did not get a new dress this season or how Marcus wanted a baby dragon but his father could not afford it. They reassured her at the time Elladora had plenty of dresses already and that it was illegal to own a dragon, but it became a source of contention between her and Braxton. Under their bedroom's privacy protections and dampening charms, they quarreled often about what was best for Orla.

"We should just move the three of us to Godric's Hollow and forget these toxic people even exist!" Braxton said as he changed into night clothes during one of these fights.

"These people are still Orla's family. Besides, I want her to grow up here, in Malfoy Manor. It is what she deserves. It is where she belongs. After all, she is a Malfoy." Willa said as she unpinned her hair.

" _Is she_?" Braxton hissed.

Willa glared at him.

"All I know is if she continues to grow up around these… people, she will end up just like them. If that is what a Malfoy is, then yes, she certainly will be one." Braxton said.

"What does that even mean? I am a Malfoy, and need I remind you, technically so are you. Not that you had any trouble remembering that when you lived rent-free in the _hôtel particuleur_ for decades." Willa said harshly.

"Are you not tired of fighting them all the time? Are you not just tired?" he asked.

"Of course I am tired! But I did not expect to have a daughter at seventy-five. Forgive me for wanting to fight for her even though I am old." Willa huffed.

"You think I do not want what is best for her?!" Braxton cried.

"You seem to only want what is best for you, which apparently is to not have to deal with the annoyances of my family even if it means leaving your daughter!" Willa said, pulling down the covers to get into their bed.

"Don't you dare use Orla against me like that! As if I would _ever_ abandon her!" Braxton screamed from his side of the bed. "Besides, I _am_ your family, Willa! Why do you always choose Septimus' family over me? You always have!"

Willa froze beside the unmade bed staring at him in shock.

"Excuse me?" she began. "You _left_! You went to France for forty years, Braxton! You made that choice, not me! Unless you meant that I chose to let my mother marry your father so she could be happy instead of marrying you? Is that still what this is about?"

"They could have been happy without getting married! They could have lived with us, together in secret, and we would not have minded one bit. It would be no different to what you and I are doing now! Only there would be no Magenta Black breathing down our necks. No Eros Malfoy too lazy to get a real job. None of these horrible leeches I have always hated."

"You _always_ hated Rigel Black?" Willa quipped.

"He is hardly recognizable now, a repeat stamp of Castor Black. That is what _you_ called him. Do not redirect this conversation as if you even disagree with me." Braxton said in a calmer voice.

"I do not agree with you that we should leave Malfoy Manor. I am not giving up." Willa said, finally climbing into the bed.

"What if we moved to another Malfoy estate, away from Eros at least?" Braxton suggested, getting in beside her.

"I am not entirely opposed to that. But Catherine will know we are together if we move into the London townhome with her. That is too risky." Willa said. "And I am not leaving England."

"You think Catherine does not already know?" Braxton said doubtfully.

"I think that it is easier for her to turn a blind eye if she does not have to live with us." Willa sighed.

"So, Grosvenor Square is out. What does that leave then?" Braxton asked.

"We would have to buy something." Willa reasoned.

They were quiet, thinking of the options and the luxuriously domestic idea of buying a home together.

"What would people say?" Willa wondered aloud.

"About what?"

"About us living together in a place we bought together? About Orla?"

There was no need for Braxton to respond. They both knew what people would say, and the idea was snuffed out as quickly as it had surfaced.

* * *

In time, they decided to stay on at Malfoy Manor until Orla went to school. Then they could more reasonably move, and it would less disruptive for Orla. During the next five years, Bathilda began to visit more often though, at both Willa's and Braxton's behest, as part of their attempt to maintain sanity.

It was during tea in the gardens during June of 1861, a week after Elladora turned eleven and got her Hogwarts letter, when Willa ran her and Braxton's most recent idea by Bathilda.

"Braxton and I were discussing…" Willa threw a dark look at the manor. "Well, Orla turns eleven this year. Before she receives her Hogwarts letter, we wondered if it might be easier for her to attend Durmstrang. Braxton maintains the pertinent connections through the Brandts and Grindelwalds, he does not foresee any issue with her admission. Especially given she is a Malfoy and a Gamp."

"Well, what do you want? She will be much farther away there." Bathilda pointed out.

"I want her to be happy." Willa said and sipped her tea.

"Is my niece unhappy?" Bathilda frowned.

"No… but I worry about the Malfoy and Black children." Willa sighed. "I think they will be pressured to gang up on her when there is not parental supervision. Marcus and Elladora are particularly nasty and both will be in attendance when she starts. Violet will start the year after her and she is not any better than her brother."

"A trait they get from their parents to be sure." Bathilda laughed. "Why do you think I have wanted to avoid the manor so much? I only brave it for you, dear sister."

"Oh, it is not because of Eros' peacocks?" Willa laughed as one of the peahens passed by them in the garden.

"What are these all about anyway?" Bathilda giggled and sipped some tea.

"Status, I guess. Eros assures me that all the important people have them these days. How that child came out of sweet, quiet Vincent, I will never know."

Bathilda nodded grimly in agreement.

"Whatever you choose for her will be fine, I am certain. Has she expressed interest in Hogwarts either way?" Bathilda asked.

"Well, of course she is excited by it, what with everyone's stories and Elladora just receiving her letter for the fall. Though Brax and I started dropping the concept of other wizarding schools a couple years ago. Both of us attended more than Hogwarts, after all. I barely matriculated there, really!"

"It sounds like you have already made your decision." Bathilda pointed out.

Willa realized they had.

"On the topic of Hogwarts, I started a new manuscript on the school's history. I thought you and our brother might have some tales for my research?" Bathilda asked in a tone that suggested she knew it would likely be a closed topic. The two of them never spoke of their Hogwarts' days.

"No promises, but you can ask me anything." Willa said. "I love that you are finally putting your journals into published works."

"If anyone will publish me!"

"Oh please, between my connections at the Ministry and Braxton's newspaper contacts, you know we will make that happen." Willa smiled.

* * *

Orla took the news well when her letter came from the Durmstrang Institute instead of Hogwarts. The pariahs were flabbergasted, and Braxton and Willa shared a triumphant laugh over it in their bedroom that night.

September 1862 arrived faster than either imagined possible, and the house elves loaded the carriage with Orla's things and overnight trunks for Willa and Braxton. The remnants of the Malfoy End of Summer Ball lingered in the form of misplaced furniture and a layer of debris the house elves had not yet had time to remove.

The other Malfoys took the Floo to London to get to Platform 9¾ for Marcus' first year. The Hogwarts Express had been an idea of Grogan's mentee, Ottaline Gamboline, that Willa and Septimus were happy to fund back in 1827 as it solved the nuisance of traveling by portkey. Travel to and from Hogwarts by portkey became a Ministry-issued regulation during Grogan's time as Minister in order to make it fairer to students who could not afford carriages. Nothing about portkey travel was pleasant and the locomotive was a fine alternative.

"Write to me, Marcus!" Orla called after her great-nephew as he entered the fireplace's green flames.

"Come, Orla. We must leave now if we are to arrive on time." Braxton called.

"Yes, uncle!" she said with a grin and hurried ahead of him out the door to the carriage house.

They arrived to Norway in the early evening, Orla chattering away about which classes she was most looking forward to—"Divination and the Dark Arts of course! Phineas was so jealous I get to study it. Did you know they do not offer that at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, we did know, dear." Willa smiled.

"Do you think they will have a welcome feast like Hogwarts?" Orla asked, her bright blue eyes wide.

"They did the year I attended, and my friend Mr. Grindelwald always spoke of it, so I am certain they will." Braxton assured her.

"Mr. Ákos Grindelwald the Hungarian Minister for Magic?" Orla gasped.

"No, his father, your mother and mine's longtime friend, Mr. Bertok Grindelwald." Braxton laughed. "He is meeting us, and I bet the Hungarian Minister will be there as well. He has a son your age who will be starting Durmstrang this year as well." Braxton explained then looked at Willa. "What was his name again?"

"Zolten," Willa supplied.

"Zolten? What an intriguing name." Orla bubbled.

"You had better get changed into your school robes, darling. I expect we will arrive soon." Willa said, glancing out the carriage window at the pristine Lyngen Alps below.

Braxton leaned over her to see out and gave a noise of awe, "I forgot how beautiful it is up here."

"Let me see!" Orla cried, balancing herself on Braxton's and Willa's knees to get high enough to see out. Once she could, she exclaimed, "There is snow!"

"Yes, that is why your uniform includes a fur-lined robe." Braxton said.

"In September, there is already snow!" Orla cried.

"The castle is very warm. I promise." Braxton assured her. "Besides, the snow is only the mountain peaks, not in the valleys."

Their abraxans began to descend and Willa hurried Orla along to change into her robes. The crimson color made her blonde curls pop and her blue eyes deeper, like sapphires.

"You look very smart in your robes." Willa smiled at her daughter, cupping her cheek tenderly.

Orla beamed, swelling with pride.

"You have your wand on you and not packed away, right?" Willa asked.

"Yes, just here." Orla pulled out the snakewood wand Willa gave her that week. It had woken immediately for her after decades without use.

Their carriage landed and came to stop soon after. Their house elf, Lospey, opened the carriage door for them. Hobney was far too old to make such a trip, despite his protests to the contrary. Braxton exited first, turning to help Willa and then Orla down.

"Wow!" was Orla's immediate reaction, her eyes big and bright, staring upwards at the Durmstrang castle gates.

They were a solid wooden arc, reinforced with iron. Two stone columns, each topped with a double-headed eagle, supported the gate doors. The fence beside it was more foreboding than Hogwarts' outer walls, which Willa found especially reassuring given how easy it had been for them to sneak out of Hogwarts.

"Gamp and Bagshot?" a familiar voice called from behind them.

Willa and Braxton spun around, "Bertok!"

The three embraced and exchanged pleasantries.

Bertok looked the same age, if not younger, as he had at Septimus' funeral over a decade ago. All that seemed to have changed was his hair, which was now white instead of silver. He had an eleven-year-old boy with him in school robes, whose blond hair and ocean blue eyes were a spitting image of the Bertok they remembered from school.

"You must be Miss Orla Malfoy?" Bertok said.

"Yes, sir, pleased to make your acquaintance." Orla gave a brief curtsy then chirped, "Is the minister here?"

Bertok laughed, "Just like your mother, I see. Right for the politicians."

"Bertok!" Willa exclaimed as Braxton laughed heartily.

"No, my father was too busy to come." The boy standing beside Bertok said. He extended his hand to Orla, "I am Zolten by the way. Mr. Zolten Grindelwald."

Orla shook his hand, "Miss Orla Malfoy."

"Could your parents not come either?" he asked.

"Oh, no they are here. Well, my father is dead, but this is my mother and my uncle who basically raised me anyway." She rambled off.

Zolten frowned and asked, "How is that even possible she is your mother?"

"Magic." Orla said succinctly.

The three adults exchanged a look and stifled their laughs.

"The carriages are arriving. We should say our goodbyes." Bertok said, looking through the gates at the reindeer-drawn carriages coming down the driveway.

Orla turned to Willa and Braxton, who took turns leaning down to hug and kiss her goodbye.

"Now promise you will write." Willa said sternly.

"I promise, mother." Orla smiled.

"And do not get into too much trouble." Braxton added with a grin.

"I shall try not to, uncle." she smirked.

Bertok bid Zolten farewell, and the two eleven-year-olds made their way to a carriage. Their trunks already had been apparated into the castle.

"I already miss her. How is that even possible?" Willa said.

"I do, too." Braxton assured her, putting his arm around her shoulders as they watched the carriage roll away, up the rocky hill to the castle.

"You both need a drink." Bertok said, clapping them on the back. "Come on, let's get to the inn and check in for the evening."

He rode with them to Eventyr, the nearby wizarding village, explaining he and Zolten had taken a portkey there.

"School will be good for him. He is so angry at his father right now for spending so much time at work. He needs something of his own to care about." Bertok explained. "After his father apologized that he could not drop him off, Zolten requested we take a portkey as Ákos never would lower himself to that. My son is a bit demanding, but he makes one hell of a Minister."

"Yes, we have only heard good things about his administration." Braxton said.

"Even Willa's kid likes him, it seems." Bertok joked.

"Who knows how she even learned about him! She must have been reading up on current world leaders or something." Willa laughed.

"She is smart. And very curious." Braxton said.

"She will do well at Durmstrang then." Bertok concluded.

"She is very excited to study the Dark Arts." Willa rolled her eyes.

"Do not underestimate the value of the Dark Arts." Bertok said. "How do you think I still look twenty years younger than you two?"

"I _was_ going to ask about that." Braxton laughed.

"Drinks first. There are several portkeys tomorrow, so I can have a lie-in if need be." Bertok grinned.

"Is Hildegard well? I thought she would come too." Willa asked.

"Oh, she hates traveling by portkey. She stayed in Nurmengard." he shrugged.

They arrived at the inn a few minutes later and checked into their rooms before meeting in the tavern below. Bertok ordered them three glasses of akvavit and a plate of smoked salmon to start, and Braxton let out a happy noise after his first sip.

"I forgot how amazing these are." He sighed contently.

Willa gave hers a tentative sip. At eighty-six years old, her taste for alcohol had dropped significantly, but the akvavit was excellent. The evening soon turned into night, food and drink continuing to arrive at their table as the conversation and laughter flowed.

"You two should come back to Nurmengard with me. Hildegard can perform the dark magic on you to slow your aging process." Bertok said. He looked at Willa, "You will need the energy with that daughter of yours. What a firecracker she is!"

"We have only brought overnight trunks, plus we have our house elf." Willa remarked.

"We should go. Who cares about clothing? We can replicate it, or does that violate one of your laws?" Braxton teased.

Willa rolled her eyes. Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration had been invented by one of The Other Gamps as Braxton well knew. She had reached out to them after coming into her full inheritance in 1793, redistributing quite a sum of her father's secret vault's money and estates to the long-ignored family members.

"Do you remember when we were bone scrying at Hogwarts and mine said our futures were linked?" Bertok suddenly asked with a laugh.

Willa and Braxton stiffened.

"What?" Bertok asked, leaning close to them.

"We do not talk about that time in our lives." Willa said succinctly.

"The possession." Bertok nodded, his thoughts distant. "Do you think it is Orla?"

"What?" Braxton frowned.

"In the reading." Bertok clarified.

"I think it was all hogwash." Willa said severely.

"Well, I do not." Bertok said, his eyes narrowing. "We are more sophisticated in Divination techniques here at Durmstrang. More attuned to the sight. "

"You are saying that my daughter will have a future of darkness and the world at her feet." Willa said coldly.

"Not your daughter alone obviously. Unless you are lying about who her father is and it is actually my son." Bertok laughed, adding, "Come to think of it, he _did_ come to Septimus' funeral with me... You got pregnant right after that, did you not?"

Willa and Braxton shifted uncomfortably.

"Ah, so she is yours after all. Uncle, my ass." Bertok laughed, shaking his head and drinking some of the mjød he had moved onto.

"Orla is my niece." Braxton replied simply.

"Right, because the wealthiest person in Britain only rents one room in Eventyr when she could easily rent two." Bertok rolled his eyes. "I do not care, by the way. I knew it was inevitable after seeing you together that first day at Beauxbatons."

"Let's throw the bones again." Willa said challengingly. "Tonight."

"Right here on the table?" Bertok asked.

"Why not? Only you and I will be able to read them anyway. It is your set after all." Willa said. "Unless the reading was always about Lila anyway, and never me. Then you had better watch out for Elladora Black and Violet Malfoy."

She sipped more akvavit and Bertok let out an amused laugh as he dug into his robes for a black, cloth bag. They moved aside their crumb-laden plates and Braxton cast, " _Scourgify_ " on the table surface. Bertok closed his eyes, clasping his pieces between his hands and whispering to them in Hungarian to wake them.

"Tell me Willa's future." he said, opening his eyes to throw them on the table.

Braxton could not see anything beyond the various articles that made up the scrying set's pieces, but there was no need for him to be able to read the bones. Willa and Bertok's immediate loss of color indicated clearly the reading about their shared descendant either remained the same or was even more foreboding than before.

* * *

 **1862-1875**

Life immediately became easier for Willa and Braxton after they decided to let Hildegard perform the dark magic to slow their aging. Braxton lamented not doing it sooner, as their energy seemed to triple. Among other things, it required far less external aid to be intimate with each other, and it also gave them more clarity on the entire Malfoy vs. Black inheritance situation.

The spring of 1863, Willa purchased a seaside estate near Dawlish with the Gamp fortune and moved in by herself, bringing along Lospey to help her and Hobney to protect him from the increasing mistreatment of the house elves from Eros' and his family. Braxton moved back into Godric's Hollow with Bathilda. That Christmas break, when the Bagshots came to stay with Willa and Orla, Braxton simply never left. By then no one thought anything of him living with another one of his sisters, especially the one with the nicer house.

Durmstrang helped as well, quickly maturing Orla by providing her with structure and discipline that had been difficult to provide in a household run by Eros and Marcy Malfoy. By the time Orla finished her schooling in 1869, she had not formed an attachment with anyone, let alone Zolten, and she went on to attend the Egyptian Centre of Alchemical Studies for three years. In 1871, Licorus Black died and Magenta became unstoppable in her quest for Orla's trust, still claiming it as rightfully her family's through Octavia. Luckily that same year Orla turned twenty-one and could inherit her trust, promptly acquiring her own vault and moving it there the moment Gringotts opened that September day.

In 1874 when Eros began to display symptoms of the same blood maledictus that had killed Quintus, the fangs and claws all came out, and Willa took Orla, Braxton, Bathilda, Elnath and Grogan on an extended European family tour. Before setting off for Greece, she conveniently relocated the remainder of Orla's Malfoy inheritance into the Gamp vault, to which there was only one key. It hung safely around her neck, hidden from view, as they traveled the continent, landing at Nurmengard in the autumn.

Bertok and Hildegard still had not changed much since they had last seen them, and Ákos and his wife too looked no more than fifty, despite being in their late sixties. Everyone remarked on Bathilda's youthful appearance and asked what magic she used.

"The same thing that brought me back to life." Elnath, who did not at all look her age of ninety-eight, said with a laugh at dinner their first night there.

"Elnath, stop." Willa cut in.

"Why? You and Braxton are clearly using dark magic just as we are, and they all are. How can we all learn and grow if we hide away our knowledge?" Elnath asked.

"Well, now you have to tell us." Orla said.

Her fascination with her Elnath's extreme knowledge of alchemy, potioneering and the related dark arts had grown steadily on their trip as the two exchanged the latest techniques out of the Centre of Alchemical Studies and what Elnath heard whispered in the black markets.

"It is the Elixir of Life." Bathilda said with a shrug. "My brother gave me it as an infant. As a consequence, after reaching full maturity in my twenties, I now age very slowly. I turned eighty-two this year."

The Grindelwalds gasped as Bathilda looked just over forty.

"I would love a sample of your blood to study, if you do not mind." Hildegard said with excitement.

Bathilda shrugged, unsure how to answer such a request.

"So, you _did_ steal it?" Bertok murmured to Braxton, shaking his head as Braxton flared red.

"And you died?" Orla asked Elnath.

"Yes, how did that work? I thought only the Inferi could be brought back to life? Did you use the Resurrection Stone as well?" Zolten chimed in.

Elnath touched her finger that had once held the ring with the stone. She had passed it onto Corvinus' son eighty years ago, seen him through Hogwarts, and stopped contact with Rebecca Gaunt and the boy promptly thereafter. Her and Grogan's careers and reputations were too important to jeopardize with such associations.

"Enough." Grogan said. "I refuse to ever discuss the Resurrection Stone again. As for the Inferi, you should have no need for their services, young man."

"What are the Inferi?" Orla asked.

"Mr. Stump said enough." Ákos said with a loud finality.

Everyone fell silent until Ákos' wife launched into questions about their trip so far, and Zolten and Orla could be seen exchanging a silent communication that quite clearly consisted of him promising to tell her about the Inferi.

Over the next two weeks at Nurmengard, the connection Willa and Bertok thought they had escaped at Durmstrang finally formed in a whirlwind that none of them would have been able to stop. When they left, the owls became constant, finding Orla throughout Europe and then back home, until she announced months later that she and Zolten were engaged.

When they wed, Willa gave Orla the emerald ring from Septimus as a gift and reminded her that dark magic always leaves traces. She was certain her advice went unheard, despite Braxton's assurances to the opposite. Somewhere along the way, her daughter had been seduced into the darkness, the way she had always feared about herself.

* * *

 **1883**

Braxton arrived to Nurmengard mid-morning April 21, 1883 after receiving Zolten's owl the night before explaining that Orla had begun labor pains.

"Where is mama?" Orla asked, sitting more upright in bed as her house elf showed Braxton into the bedroom.

The fire roared and Braxton quickly removed his coat, top hat, and gloves, handing them to the house elf to hang up while he hurried to Orla's side. She looked exhausted and less pregnant than he expected.

"Your mother is contagious with dragon pox right now. She could not risk spreading it to you and the baby." He explained softly, taking her hands.

"You should be with her." Orla frowned.

"That is what I told her." Braxton smiled and kissed Orla's forehead. "But she insisted one of us be here to meet the baby."

Orla smiled as well, "Yes, that sounds like mother."

"Besides, your mother's cousin Elnath has developed a cure now that her husband has dragon pox, so your mother is already taking that. She should fully recover and be able to visit you soon." he smiled reassuringly.

"Yes, she told me in her most recent letter. It is very good news." Orla nodded.

"Where is Zolten?" Braxton frowned, finally looking around the room. He noticed the bassinet nearby the other side of the bed.

"Zu is sleeping. They only just woke me when you arrived. We had the baby last night, father." she said gently.

"What?" Braxton's heart skipped a beat at her final word.

"He did not want to wait any longer to enter the world." she chuckled.

"No, what did you just call me?" Braxton asked.

Orla peered at him with her wide blue eyes that matched his mother's in color. She pushed into his mind before he could use occlumency.

"I already know you and mother are together, but I have to know if you are my father." She said. "Mother is too powerful for me to read."

"Tell me about it." Braxton grumbled. He pulled his fingers gently through Orla's hair, letting her stay in his mind. "Listen, there is not much to find on the matter. I have always considered you my daughter, but there is simply no way to know for sure. And we decided—"

"That being a Malfoy was a better future for me." Orla said, reading it plainly in his mind. "But you disagreed over time… and no, oh, no I do _not_ need to see that."

She pulled her mind abruptly from his.

"Well that was more effective than occlumency." he laughed. "But it was more than just the Malfoy name and its opportunity. We could not subject you to the ridicule that would come with me claiming parentage. You would be tainted forever." He said.

"The world is bigger than England, papa. Not everyone feels so negatively about such things." Orla said, kissing his palm that rested on her cheek.

"I know, but it is not _that_ big." Braxton sighed.

"The Grindelwalds, for example, do not care." She said pointedly and sat up all the way. "Help me up. I want to introduce you to your grandson."

"No, stay there. I can get him." Braxton guided her back to the headrest.

He walked around the bed to the bassinet, peering inside. A tiny bundle of white cloth lay there, wrapped up so only his little bald, pink head emerged. His lips were open as he breathed peacefully.

"He is sound asleep." Braxton whispered.

"It is all right." She said, reaching out her arms.

Braxton lifted the newborn gently from the crib and cradled him securely as he walked back to the bed and placed him in Orla's arms.

"May I present Mr. Gellert Byron Grindelwald." She said.

"Byron?"

"Yes, after your father."

"I do not know what to say." Braxton said, blinking back tears.

"The thing is, I wanted to know if you are my father for a reason." Orla started, swallowing hard before she continued in a serious tone. "There is a cure now for the blood maledictus Eros has. The one that Quintus and his grandmother died from. If Septimus is my father, then I am a carrier, even if it never develops like in Octavia. My son would be, too, and it might develop in him as it seems to skip generations. I could inoculate him tomorrow, if I knew."

"I wish I had answer for you." Braxton said softly.

"There is a way to test paternity now." Orla said. "If you are willing. This will not change anything for me. You will always be my father."

Braxton wiped a stray tear from his cheek, "Of course I will help, darling. It will not change anything for me either."

"Thank you." Orla said as she began to cry.

Braxton embraced her, Gellert between them, and wondered how he got so lucky.

* * *

A fortnight later Braxton received an owl from Willa that confirmed she was home from St. Mungo's and her contagiousness no longer airborne. She remained too weak to travel, so he returned home from Schloss Nurmengard to be with her.

"Hello, darling." Braxton said entering their bedroom. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than before." Willa managed through coughs. "How is she?"

"She is well. Her son is well. They named him Gellert Byron Grindelwald." Braxton said, sitting on the bed.

"That is a nice name." Willa smiled weakly.

"Yes, I thought so too." Braxton said, brushing back her hair. "There is more news."

"What?"

"There is a cure for the blood maledictus Eros has. Orla told me about it."

"Wouldn't Vincent know about that? He became a healer because Quintus died from it." Willa frowned.

"Perhaps it is not legal in England yet?" Braxton said.

"Perhaps… that is good news though. Why would she tell you that so specifically and not write to Eros instead?" Willa wondered.

"She may have written him. I did not ask. She told me because they were worried Gellert might have it since Septimus clearly was a carrier." Braxton explained.

"Do you think he does? Does she?" Willa exclaimed with wide eyes as she gripped Braxton's forearm.

"There is a test. We did it while I was there." Braxton started. He smiled warmly at Willa and said, "Gellert and Orla are both perfectly fine."

"Oh, what a relief!" Willa said, relaxing back into the mattress.

"Yes, I was relieved with the test results as well." Braxton said.

"You seem different. Happier." Willa mused.

"Our grandson is pretty special." Braxton whispered, leaning close to Willa as he spoke. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Willa smiled.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked.

"I am unsure. The healers did not specify. But you can hold me." she said.

Braxton pulled off his boots and slid beside her, pulling her body close to his own. Willa closed her eyes, relaxing into his touch as she wondered how to tell him that Elnath's cure for dragon pox was not working.

* * *

"You got enough blood from your uncle?" Zolten asked Orla, peering into the bassinet at his son who had started to wail.

"Of course," Orla said lazily as her husband lifted Gellert into his arms.

"What did you tell him to give you it?" he asked, turning to look at Orla.

"Exactly what he wanted to hear." she shrugged and exposed one of her breasts as she reached out for their child.

"About the cure for the blood maledictus?" Zolten pressed placing Gellert in her waiting arms.

"Something like that." she said, forcing the baby's screaming mouth to her bosom. He made contact soon after and the room became tranquil.

"They will figure out there is no cure soon enough. Especially your mother." Zolten reasoned. "What will you tell Marcy when she asks for it for Eros?"

"That I was mistaken. And who cares if Eros Malfoy dies? That is merely one less problem for me." she said without much emotion. "Now that we have Braxton's and Bathilda's blood we can perform the ritual for Gellert. That is all that matters."

Gellert pulled away from her looking up at them as Zolten sat beside her.

"You are going to be the most powerful wizard in the world." She said to her child sweetly, running a finger over his tummy and eliciting a contented sigh from him.

Zolten cradled his head and said with a soft confidence, "One day, son, I imagine the entire world will know the name Gellert Grindelwald."

Orla met Zolten's eyes and they shared an intimate and triumphant smile until she leaned forward to meet his lips with her own.


End file.
